Diecisiete
by Syad
Summary: Diecisiete despierta solo y en un lugar desconocido justo cuando le reviven las Dragon Balls. Deberá aprender a vivir creyéndose desposeído de cualquier rastro de humanidad y desconociendo que la vida que le aguarda es más grandiosa de lo que cree haber merecido nunca. (Esta historia muestra lo sucedido en la vida de Diecisiete desde su resurrección hasta su aparición en Super)
1. Capítulo I

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo I

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba confuso, desorientado, sumido en un permanente estado de alarma. Lo último que recordaba, y no de forma muy precisa, era ser absorbido por Cell.

Miró a su alrededor. La naturaleza le rodeaba por doquier en todo su esplendor. Pájaros, ardillas, insectos...

Ni rastro de Cell.

Ni tampoco de su hermana, ni de Dieciséis.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Asumió, al cabo de largos minutos, que todo había acabado, y que, de algún modo, Cell le había expulsado.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente?

Caminó por el bosque con la mente en blanco. Sus recuerdos estaban, en parte, bloqueados.

Llegó a la orilla de un lago rodeado por altas montañas. El cielo azul y límpido se reflejaba en sus aguas como un espejo. Si su mente hubiera estado en condiciones de apreciarlo, le habría parecido un paisaje espectacular. Pero su pensamiento le impedía pensar más allá de la necesidad de orientarse y buscar a su hermana.

Había una manada de alces bebiendo en la orilla. Los observó, ellos no le detectaban, obviamente. No podían.

Alzó el vuelo, asustando entonces a los alces, que se alejaron hacia la espesura, a la carrera.

Oteó la extensión del bosque. Ni siquiera podía ver el final. No había poblaciones, ni villas, ni casas, ni carreteras, ni signo alguno de vida humana.

Carente de expresión, Diecisiete pensó en lo difícil que iba a ser encontrar a su hermana, cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde se se hallaba él mismo.

No tenía sentido volar a ciegas cuando no sabía a dónde se dirigiría. De modo que sobrevoló montañas a poca velocidad y altura, extensiones enteras de bosques de pinos y abetos, y el perímetro completo del lago. Hasta que, finalmente, encontró una señalización.

Aterrizó junto al cartel.

"Usted está aquí", rezaba una inscripción sobre un punto rojo en un plano de un bosque gigantesco con numerosos puntos de interés marcados, pero ninguno útil para permitirle averiguar dónde estaba.

—Aquí, ¿dónde? —murmuró para sí.

Con los ojos entornados, Diecisiete buscaba evidencias que le permitieran ubicarse en el globo terráqueo. El cartel era antiguo y estaba muy deteriorado, los bordes estaban borrados.

Exhaló hondo, sus ojos escrutaron el plano hasta que desistió.

Continuó sobrevolando, despacio, el bosque, buscando otra señalización o el final del mismo. Era inmenso.

Y Diecisiete se estaba aburriendo.

Al cabo de media hora, vio un coche moviéndose a poca velocidad en una pista forestal muy deteriorada.

Aterrizó muy cerca de allí. Podría robar ese coche y continuar por las pistas usando el 4x4… Por lo menos sería más divertido que sobrevolarlo.

Su rostro inexpresivo dibujó una sonrisa maligna cuando salió al encuentro del coche.

El coche frenó y el conductor salió de él lanzándole improperios.

—¿Acaso quieres que te maten? ¡Apártate de ahí!

Diecisiete se acercó como si nada y se paró a dos palmos del conductor.

—¿Qué es este bosque? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, sin perder detalle del coche. Era una camioneta pick up. Le gustaba mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿No sabes dónde estás? —preguntó el dueño de la camioneta.

—No

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí entonces?

—Desperté aquí.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás drogado?—preguntó. Las respuestas de Diecisiete no le parecían las de una persona en sus cabales— ¿Te arrojaron de un coche? ¡Nos rodean más de doscientas mil hectáreas a la redonda! No puedes haber aparecido de la nada…

Al hombre se le acababa la paciencia. Aquel joven le estaba tomando el pelo y no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Apártate de mi camino o te chafaré como a un gusano —dijo.

Los ojos cristalinos de Diecisiete se entrecerraron, y, antes de que el hombre regresara al habitáculo, el androide le agarró del brazo y se lo retorció.

El conductor de la camioneta cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor.

—¡Hijo de puta! —masculló, entre dientes.

—Mide tus palabras. Puedes quedarte sin el otro brazo, también —dijo Diecisiete.

El hombre obedeció y cerró la boca. No sabía qué era lo que le daba más miedo, su voz, sus ojos o su actitud extremadamente tranquila.

De repente, desde aquella perspectiva, algo llamó la atención de Diecisiete. Había un bulto voluminoso cubierto con una lona plástica en la caja de carga de la pick up.

Intrigado, caminó hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta, momento que el hombre aprovechó para incorporarse y alargar el brazo sano hacia algo dentro del habitáculo.

El androide apartó un poco la lona. Era el cadáver de un alce muy joven. Mucho más pequeño que los que había visto en la orilla del lago.

Aquel hombre era un cazador furtivo.

Le vio por el rabillo del ojo apuntarle con un rifle a bocajarro justo antes de disparar. La bala de gran calibre rebotó en su cabeza y salió despedida hacia el lateral del camino, incrustándose en el tronco de un árbol.

El hombre soltó el arma, aterrorizado. Diecisiete giró la cabeza lentamente y le agarró por las solapas de la cazadora.

—Si te mato ahora, la diversión se acabaría demasiado pronto —dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

El cazador tragó fuerte y se quedó lívido.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Diecisiete—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Arrojó violentamente al hombre en el asiento del copiloto y se sentó él mismo al volante.

Lo asió con ambas manos y sonrió. Lo había sabido desde el principio: era un buen coche.

Al final iba a tener la oportunidad de recorrer el parque en 4x4. Se inclinó hacia la guantera, justo delante del copiloto, provocando que el hombre se encogiera en su asiento, y al abrirla, varias balas del rifle cayeron al suelo del habitáculo. En el pequeño compartimento estaba la documentación del coche y además, un plano del bosque.

"Royal Nature Park".

Sólo le faltaba saber dónde exactamente del parque estaba.

Sería divertido orientarse por los caminos y tratar de ubicarse en el mapa. Miró al cazador y sonrió de medio lado.

—Me gusta tu chaqueta...

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora**_

 _¡Me atreví con 17!_

 _Es tanta la expectación general por verle que no me pude resistir y comencé este fic._

 _La verdad es que durante años quise escribir acerca de él, pero nunca me atreví. Me daba mucho respeto. La personalidad de 17 baila entre la de un niñato insolente y rebelde que sólo piensa en divertirse y la de un asesino sociópata, y el quid de la cuestión está en saber mantener el equilibrio, ¡y eso es muy difícil!_

 _¡Veamos qué sale de todo esto!_

 _¡Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. Capítulo II

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo II

* * *

La Central de los Rangers era un edificio de madera con techo a dos aguas, situado al final de la única carretera que atravesaba transversalmente el parque forestal.

En su interior la vida transcurría todo lo tranquila que podía ser, ya que allí no llegaba la cobertura telefónica, ni había comercios o restaurantes… Tan sólo una pequeña estación de servicio donde se servía combustible, un sencillo bar con el único televisor de la reserva, que resultaba el único punto alrededor del cual se reunían ociosamente los Rangers, y la oficina propiamente dicha, en la que había un aparato de radio que se utilizaba de vez en cuando para comunicarse con el pueblo más cercano (que estaba a más de cincuenta kilómetros), mediante la cual se efectuaban los pedidos de existencias y víveres.

Sólo una sexta parte del personal trabajaba en la central. El resto de oficiales estaban destinados a puntos de vigilancia dentro del parque, y en la mayoría de esos puntos hacían turnos de doce horas de vigilancia. Pero para unos pocos, debido a su ubicación tan remota, salía más a cuenta permanecer en el puesto durante una semana o más, tras la cual se hacía el cambio de turno. Y el único contacto con el mundo exterior que tenían los oficiales que trabajaban en estos puestos era, durante meses, a través de aquella oficina, aquel bar, y la breve comunicación que mantenían unos con otros mediante walkie talkies.

Aquella estaba siendo una mañana tranquila con un maravilloso clima otoñal. El bar acogía sólo a dos o tres asiduos además del tabernero. Alguien echó una moneda a la vieja máquina tocadiscos y una melodía country sonó.

Nadie reaccionó. Sólo quien había pagado por la canción golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie al ritmo de la música.

—¿Alguien sabe algo de las crías? ¿Cuántas se han perdido ya? —dijo el tabernero, mientras limpiaba la barra con una bayeta grisácea.

—Faltan efectivos para vigilar esa zona. Desde que se jubiló Jim, el puesto de vigilancia del lago está abandonado —respondió uno de los parroquianos, sin alzar la vista del crucigrama.

—¿Aún? Mmhh… Mal asunto… esas crías de alce son las que atraen más turistas en verano —el tabernero hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Pensativo, procedió a secar los vasos con la misma bayeta que había utilizado para la barra.

—¡Que se vayan al cuerno los turistas! ¡Nadie está dispuesto a exiliarse en aquella casucha perdida en medio de la nada, Yunpei! —dijo el que había puesto en marcha la gramola.

—¡Pero Flynn, mi caja registradora ya se ha resentido! ¡La gente no se pierde por aquí si no tiene bebés alce para ver! ¡Y el año que viene será peor! ¡Los furtivos harán su agosto si no hay nadie que vigile! Esas noticias arden como la pólvora…

—¡Entonces al cuerno los furtivos y al cuerno también tu caja registradora!

Un oficial bastante más joven terminó con la discusión al irrumpir violentamente en el bar.

—¡Se acerca una camioneta, el jefe nos quiere a todos armados y preparados! —el muchacho parecía realmente alterado.

El Ranger que había estado quejándose, se levantó de la silla perezosamente y se subió los pantalones.

—El jefe es un exagerado. ¿Tanto lío por una camioneta?

El joven tragó fuerte.

—...Tenéis que venir a ver esto.

 **…**

—¡Bien! Hemos encontrado un "waypoint". ¿Estás contento?

Diecisiete sonreía y miraba el mapa. La broma iba dirigida al cazador furtivo que había tenido la pésima suerte de cruzarse con él y que ahora permanecía en silencio, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. El hombre no se atrevía ni a pestañear. Ni siquiera el dolor de su hombro, debido probablemente a una luxación, le había arrancado el más leve quejido cuando el vehículo había atravesado terreno bacheado.

El dedo de Diecisiete señalaba el punto marcado en el plano como "Oficina de los Rangers".

Habían recorrido los caminos y pistas durante casi tres horas, hasta que, al fin, una carretera de asfalto apareció ante ellos, y junto a la carretera, un edificio de madera en cuyo rótulo rezaba: "Oficina Central de los Rangers. Royal Nature Park".

Y del citado edificio, salieron corriendo al menos diez hombres con brazaletes color naranja, armados con pistolas y escopetas, que procedieron a rodear el coche. Diecisiete no podía continuar sin atropellarlos, y decidió esperar acontecimientos antes de acabar con la diversión tan pronto.

—¡Salgan del coche! —exclamó uno de los oficiales.

Diecisiete les miró con semblante serio.

—¿Son amigos tuyos? —preguntó, con curiosidad. Su voz de terciopelo sonaba amenazadora.

El hombre negó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Oh, por fin! —masculló, aliviado.

El cazador accionó la palanca de la puerta y esta se abrió. El hombre se dejó caer al suelo y se acercó a los Rangers trastabillando.

—¡Ayudenme! ¡Este loco me ha agredido y me ha secuestrado!

Los oficiales apuntaron con sus armas a Diecisiete. La lona de la zona de carga se había levantado por el camino y el cadáver del alce había quedado destapado.

—¡Pare el motor y salga del coche!

Diecisiete levantó una ceja y sonrió. ¡Qué cómicos eran! Se estaban equivocando de criminal.

Paró el motor y salió de la camioneta.

—¡Devuélveme las llaves de mi coche, cabrón!

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos, confusos. Diecisiete soltó una carcajada.

—Acabas de delatarte tú solo —murmuró.

—¿De quién es el coche? —preguntó uno de los rangers.

—… Mmm…. Mío… ¡Pero él me secuestró!

Los oficiales miraron a Diecisiete, que les sonreía mientras mostraba sus manos en alto, vacías de armas.

—Miren ahí dentro. El arma no es mía. Y la munición seguro que coincide con la que le voló los sesos a esa criatura de ahí atrás.

En seguida retuvieron al hombre y le cachearon mientras le leían sus derechos. Uno de los oficiales, el que parecía el jefe se acercó a Diecisiete dispuesto a disculparse.

—En un primer momento creímos que se trataba de un rapto con intimidación. Pero siendo un furtivo, la cosa cambia. ¿Cómo pudiste reducirle yendo desarmado y él con un rifle? —preguntó. No había pasado desapercibido para él el hecho de que el cazador se quejaba lastimosamente cuando le agarraban del brazo.

—Tuve suerte —respondió Diecisiete.

El hombre se desgañitaba mientras se lo llevaban a una celda, gritando algo sin sentido, referente a que las balas rebotaban en la cabeza de Diecisiete.

—¡Que alguien le de un calmante! —berreó el jefe, hastiado—. ¡Y traedme otro a mí! Qué dolor de cabeza… ¿Fumas? —preguntó, ofreciéndole a Diecisiete su paquete de cigarrillos. Ante la negativa del joven el jefe se colocó uno en la boca y lo prendió casi con ansia—. Este tío seguro que ha sido uno de los que han estado matando crías de alce esta temporada. ¡Ven conmigo, muchacho! He de tomarte declaración.

El jefe comenzó a andar a paso vivo, en dirección a la oficina, con Diecisiete siguiéndole, algo más atrás. Quizá ahí dentro hubiera un mapa en el que ubicar aquel bosque en el globo terráqueo. Tenía que buscar a Dieciocho y a Dieciséis.

La oficina era pequeña y de aspecto viejo. Los ventanales, de madera, parecían algo desvencijados, y había grietas en paredes y techos.

No había mucho movimiento allí. Un hombre estaba sentado frente a un aparato de radio, facilitando información de lo ocurrido, seguramente avisando al cuerpo de policía.

—Siéntate —le dijo el jefe, señalando una silla frente a su mesa, plagada de papeles desordenados y con un cenicero lleno de colillas que se apresuró a vaciar en la papelera—. ¿Te apetece un café? —ofreció. Diecisiete no respondió, y el oficial se encogió de hombros y dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo— ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? —preguntó, ya con bolígrafo en mano y un documento oficial delante.

—Diecisiete —respondió, los ojos escrutando paredes y mesas. No, ningún plano.

—¿Diecisiete? —preguntó el hombre, mirándole extrañado— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —el androide no respondió. Se limitó a mirarle fijamente y el hombre repitió el gesto de encogerse de hombros, y prosiguió con el papeleo rutinario. Diecisiete prácticamente respondía con monosílabos, de modo que terminaron en poco tiempo—. Lo que no entiendo —confesó el oficial, al acabar de tomarle declaración— es qué diablos hacías en esa parte tan inaccesible. Sin coche y sin llevar siquiera una cantimplora… ¡Tsx! Qué importa… Debes ser un experto excursionista para haber llegado a donde el furtivo dice que le encontraste, ¡y por tu propio pie! —el oficial se apoyó en el respaldo de su butaca, con aspecto cansado—. Ahh, en el cuerpo nos haría falta gente así de aventurera, este empleo tiene cada vez menos vocación…

—Quiero un mapa —dijo Diecisiete, de repente.

—… Claro… ¡Jimmy! ¡Trae un plano del parque!

Jimmy, el muchacho que había avisado a los de la taberna, entregó el plano solicitado al jefe, sin dejar de mirar a Diecisiete con sospecha.

Diecisiete miró brevemente el mapa y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Este ya lo tengo. Quiero un mapa más grande.

—Ehh, de acuerdo…. Veamos… —El hombre se levantó y buscó en una estantería metálica hasta encontrar un viejo ejemplar de un atlas. Regresó con él a la mesa—. Lo siento, es lo único que tenemos.

Diecisiete lo abrió y, tras buscar el nombre del bosque en el índice, comenzó a ojearlo con ojos entornados.

Por fin podía ubicarse. Estaba muy lejos del lugar donde recordaba haber sido absorbido por Cell. Muy, muy lejos. Esto, sumado al hecho de que no podía detectar a su hermana ni a Dieciséis, convertía la tarea de hallarlos en imposible…

Exhaló profundamente y se recostó en la silla, pensativo.

El jefe de los rangers, el joven oficial y el técnico de radio le miraban en silencio. De repente, Diecisiete se levantó con la intención de abandonar la oficina.

—¿Dónde vas?

Él se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta. Lo cierto era que no lo sabía. No tenía a dónde ir.

Qué aburrido…

Miró la camioneta desde allí. Había sido divertido recorrer aquellas pistas forestales, en ocasiones el terreno había sido tan difícil que casi había volcado el coche.

Ignoró al jefe de los rangers y caminó hacia el vehículo, dispuesto a retomar la pista de tierra. Si no tenía donde ir, por lo menos pasaría un buen rato recorriendo caminos, hasta que decidiera qué debía hacer a continuación.

Estaban descargando el alce de la caja de carga. La camioneta incluso contaba con una pequeña grúa levanta-motores para facilitar el trabajo.

—No te lo puedes llevar.

El jefe de los rangers le había seguido, adivinando sus intenciones. Diecisiete le miró con ojos de hielo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Es un vehículo requisado —respondió el oficial, como si fuera algo obvio—. Pasará a disposición de las autoridades, de modo que será remolcado por una grúa hasta el depósito de la policía. Allí lo inmovilizarán y fotografiarán.

—Qué desperdicio… —murmuró Diecisiete.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó el jefe— Ese cabrón iba bien calzado, no me extraña que llegara a la parte más inaccesible del parque. Las pobres hembras de alce ya no tienen donde esconderse si los cazadores conducen trastos como este.

Diecisiete no contestó, se limitó a mirar el pick up, con expresión indescifrable.

Y el oficial, a su vez, le miraba a él, pensativo. Aquel chico era realmente un misterio.

—¿Dónde vives, muchacho?

—En ningún lugar.

—¿Eres algún tipo de trotamundos o algo así?

Diecisiete miró al oficial.

—Algo así —dijo, simplemente.

El Jefe, de pronto, tuvo una idea. Quizá era una locura, pero más locura era mantener el cuerpo de los Rangers con puestos sin vigilancia.

—Tengo algo que proponerte —dijo el hombre. Apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo y caminó hasta situarse delante de Diecisiete—. No tienes casa fija, te gusta la naturaleza, te gusta la conducción off-road y deduzco que no tienes trabajo. Eres la persona idónea para un puesto de vigilancia que tenemos vacante. ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?

¿Trabajar? Jamás en la vida le habían hecho semejante propuesta. Bueno, tampoco es que recordara nada de su vida anterior.

Miró de reojo al hombre. Era la clásica mirada que podía provocar que cualquiera se meara en los pantalones, pero aquel oficial era inmune. Para más inri, le miraba esperanzado.

Debía estar realmente desesperado para ofrecerle el puesto a una persona que no conocía y que ni siquiera parecía de fiar.

Sopesó sus opciones. Por supuesto, podría matarles ahora, llevarse el coche y recorrer el parque en tranquilidad.

Pero por alguna razón creyó que aquella era la solución fácil. Y esto no le satisfacía ya.

¿Luego qué? Terminaría aburriéndose, tarde o temprano.

Miró al jefe.

No. No tenía donde ir, y menos una casa.

Siendo realista: no podía encontrar a Dieciocho ni a Dieciséis. Y en la remota posibilidad de encontrarles, ¿a qué se dedicarían? ¿A matar gente? Así cumplirían los planes del doctor Gero. Y no, todo menos eso...

Sí. Podría decirse que le gustaba la naturaleza, no le importaba pasar un tiempo indefinido rodeado sólo de árboles.

Sí. Le gustaba conducir, mucho, y más, vehículos off-road.

Y no. No tenía trabajo.

—¿Tendré mi propio coche? —preguntó, con su voz suave. El jefe sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! El viejo wrangler de Jim es incombustible. ¡Y la cabaña del cortafuegos también está libre! Aunque habrá que adecentarla un poco y reparar la gotera de la habitación... También dispondrás de varias armas reglamentarias, pero para eso deberás pasar una serie de pruebas capacitativas.

Diecisiete miró de reojo los rifles que portaban los oficiales. «No creo necesarias esas pruebas» pensó, sonriendo.

Tenía la sensación de que, si se quedaba allí, el aburrimiento tardaría en aparecer.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora_** **:**

 _Esta es mi versión del porqué Diecisiete forma parte de los Rangers. De algún modo, se dieron una serie de circunstancias en las que acabó trabajando allí, y pensé que todo podía haber ocurrido en cuanto despertó al ser resucitado por Shen Long. No sé, la idea de tener a Diecisiete vagando por el mundo dando tumbos y sin nada que hacer me parecía demasiado aterradora. Podría terminar matando por matar, como en el futuro._

 _De este modo al ser "adoptado" por los Rangers ni se plantea esa posibilidad, y además está entretenido XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. Capítulo III

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo III

* * *

El silencio de la noche en aquella parte recóndita del bosque jamás se prolongaba mucho rato. Siempre había señales de la vida que jamás dormía y que rebosaba en cada árbol, arbusto o charco.

Búhos cazando, alimañas siendo víctimas de sus ataques. Zorros husmeando entre la vegetación. Desde hacía algunos días, incluso, se podía oír el característico gruñido de algún oso que acababa de despertar de su letargo invernal.

En el porche destartalado de la vieja cabaña junto al cortafuegos, con los ojos cerrados y sentado en una vieja mecedora, estaba Diecisiete. Reclinado hacia atrás hasta que el respaldo tocaba el revestimiento de madera de la pared. Las manos tras la nuca y los pies sobre la barandilla. Era la imagen misma de la serenidad.

El alba despuntó, y, con las primeras luces que alcanzaron la cabaña, sus ojos se abrieron.

La mecedora se inclinó hacia delante y Diecisiete se levantó. Entró en la cabaña y salió al poco tiempo con un rifle en una mano, un _walkie talkie_ en la otra, un sombrero cowboy sobre su cabeza y un brazalete naranja en el brazo.

Se metió en su 4x4 y arrancó el motor. La aguja del combustible estaba muy abajo. Debería hacer una visita a la Central para llenar el depósito y abastecerse.

Los Rangers del parque podían saltarse la prohibición de poseer garrafas o bidones de gasolina. Debido a que tenían que permanecer aislados durante mucho tiempo y a que tenían que recorrer distancias largas en medio de la nada, podían tener reservas de combustible en los puestos de vigilancia, por si se quedaban incomunicados por nieve o tormentas y se volvía imposible repostar en la Central.

Dejó el rifle en el soporte del salpicadero, el _walkie_ en el asiento del copiloto y fue al cobertizo. Volvió al poco con tres bidones vacíos de 40 litros de capacidad cada uno.

El coche, pese a que en realidad no lo habría necesitado para nada, era una parte inseparable de su vida como Ranger y hacía la rutina mucho más entretenida. Nunca sabía qué sorpresas podía encontrar en los caminos. Desde osos, alces, lobos, regateras, cortados, terraplenes o cazadores furtivos. Sobrevolando el área era demasiado fácil detectar todo eso. Patrullando en coche, en cambio, mantenía la emoción viva.

Se puso en marcha y recorrió los caminos despacio. Aún había nieve en algunos tramos. Aquel invierno había sido especialmente duro.

Llegó a la Central al cabo de un par de horas. El personal de la oficina justo acababa de iniciar su jornada.

Diecisiete detuvo el coche junto al surtidor de la pequeña estación de servicio y llenó el depósito. Seguidamente sacó de los asientos traseros los tres bidones y los dejó en el suelo, al lado del coche.

...

—¿Alguien sabe algo de Diecisiete?— preguntó el Jefe en la oficina, una taza de café amargo en mano y la vista clavada en unos papeles con un sello oficial que sujetaba en la otra.

—... Está ahí fuera, Jefe. Ha llegado hace un rato.

El Jefe alzó la vista y descubrió a los cuatro miembros presentes de su plantilla, callados y asomados a una de las ventanas de la oficina.

—El otro día volvió a salirse de su zona —murmuró Jimmy, sin quitarle ojo a Diecisiete—, y eso que los límites de su cuadrante están marcados físicamente, entre el lago, el cortafuegos y las Tres Hermanas, no hay confusión posible. Aún así, se aventura en el territorio de los demás, y cuando lo hace nunca avisa… No sé para qué tiene un _walkie_...

—¿En qué zona entró? —preguntó el operador de radio.

—En la de Booz… Y ya sabes cómo se toma él estas cosas. Siempre se cabrea… Y no sabe cómo decírselo, cómo tratar con él. De todas formas no sólo le pasa a Booz, nadie sabe cómo tratar con él…

—Sí —corroboró el operador—, en la taberna, el otro día, le llamaban el "freak del lago". Es bastante inquietante.

Jimmy chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a continuar su perorata.

—¡Ni siquiera ha arreglado la casa! ¿Habéis visto el porche? Sigue igual de estropeado… Y tampoco ha usado ni uno solo de sus días libres. ¡Ni las vacaciones!

—¿Lleva la 9 milímetros?

—No… Hoy no lleva pistolera… Pero seguro que debe tener el Remington en el coche. Desde que le dieron la licencia siempre lo lleva encima.

—¡Qué novedad!

—¿Alguien le ha visto llevarse comida alguna vez? —preguntó un oficial con gafas que había estado escuchando la conversación distraídamente, sentado en su lugar de trabajo.

—Casi nunca —respondió Jimmy—. Parece que se alimenta de hierba...

—¡Basta ya! ¡Parecéis cotorras! —les recriminó el Jefe, cortando la conversación de raíz—. Sí, quizá sea un tipo raro, y ¿quién de aquí no lo es? —preguntó, sin recibir respuesta. Los oficiales apostados en la ventana despejaron la zona y regresaron a sus lugares de trabajo. El Jefe depositó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y tomó su cazadora del respaldo de la butaca—. Pero es el Ranger más eficiente del cuerpo —continuó—, y eso también debéis tenerlo en cuenta. Ha atrapado más furtivos en el año y medio que lleva aquí que todos vosotros juntos. ¡Poneos las pilas y dejad de criticarle!

Abrió la puerta, y antes de salir volvió a encarar a los presentes.

—¡Y si os jode que lleve un Remington, pasad los exámenes vosotros también, en vez de lloriquear!

Salió dando un portazo que hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas. Luego se puso la chaqueta rápidamente; aquella mañana hacía un frío de miedo.

Diecisiete dejó la manguera del surtidor en su soporte y cerró los tapones de los tanques antes de acercarlos al coche.

—… Siempre que te veo levantar esos bidones no puedo explicármelo… ¿De dónde sacas la fuerza, muchacho?

Diecisiete miró al Jefe acercarse y terminó de guardar los bidones, sin decir palabra.

El Jefe no tenía dudas de que, en el cuerpo de Rangers, había pocos hombres tan diligentes y trabajadores como Diecisiete, pero su silencio era tal que a veces le intimidaba incluso a él, que era famoso por sus nervios de acero. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que aquel misterioso joven hacía las cosas sólo por diversión, ni siquiera por ganarse el sueldo. Jamás le había visto gastarse ni un solo un zeni en cervezas en el bar.

—¿Recuerdas al investigador del _Decovisa_ *? ¿El que murió en invierno?

Diecisiete cerró la puerta trasera del coche y asintió, como única respuesta. Aquel científico sufrió un accidente mientras instalaba un equipo de camaras nocturnas.

—Una mala caída...—murmuró el androide. Lo cierto es que se cayó de la copa de un árbol y se destrozó la columna. Diecisiete le estuvo buscando tras recibir la orden del Jefe de comprobar si iba todo bien en el Observatorio, ya que desde el _Decovisa_ habían avisado que no sabían nada de él desde hacía días. Le encontró congelado, en la base del árbol.

—Sí… —admitió el Jefe—. Aún no me explico por qué no usó un arnés de seguridad… —masculló—. Como sea, viene un investigador nuevo a continuar el trabajo que quedó a medias y debes llevarle hasta el refugio del Observatorio, el de tu cuadrante.

El Jefe le entregó los papeles sellados, que Diecisiete tomó y dejó instantáneamente en el asiento del copiloto, sin mirarlos. El oficial suspiró, aún no se acostumbraba a reacciones como aquella.

—En el refugio hay un vehículo para que pueda moverse a su antojo. Sólo tienes que darle este _walkie_ para que pueda ponerse en contacto contigo en caso necesario... ¡ah! y este mapa.

Diecisiete recibió, silencioso, los objetos mencionados de mano del Jefe de los Rangers. Esto iba a ser problemático. Si el nuevo científico le molestaba muy seguido sería un contratiempo para su rutina, y para su tranquilidad. Y a él no le gustaba para nada que le molestaran.

—No te preocupes, Diecisiete. Los del _Decovisa_ tienen conocimientos de supervivencia, de modo que no te molestará mucho —dijo el Jefe, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

El cyborg le miró con ojos entornados antes de entrar en el habitáculo del coche.

—¿Cuál es el punto de encuentro? —preguntó.

—La entrada sureste del parque. Llegará en autobús, sobre las 11:45. Así que, será mejor que te vayas ya... La llave del candado de la barrera que cierra el camino está en tu juego de llaves. Es la de color verde.

Diecisiete cerró la puerta y arrancó el motor. El Jefe apoyó el antebrazo en el marco de la ventanilla y le miró a los ojos, con expresión seria.

—Recuerda que debes mantener el contacto por radio abierto en todo momento. Al menos durante la primera semana.

La advertencia sonaba a: "que este no se te muera".

Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa torcida que dejó entre intrigado y helado a su jefe, movió la palanca de marchas y se marchó.

...

El tránsito no abundaba aquel día en la carretera sur, la que rodeaba la parte más agreste del parque y a la que desembocaba el camino de la entrada sureste.

La superficie de asfalto de la carretera, blanquecina a causa de la sal que los operarios habían estado arrojando durante todo el invierno, relucía bajo el sol de tarde.

El 4x4 estaba aparcado a un lateral de la carretera, justo donde comenzaba la pista forestal con el acceso restringido por una barrera. Diecisiete aguardaba apoyado despreocupadamente en el capó del coche y jugueteando con su juego de llaves.

La parada del autobús estaba desierta. Poca gente solía utilizar esa línea, y menos aún bajarse allí, en medio de la nada. Sólo había una línea que recorriera esa ruta, y sólo lo hacía una vez al día. Tenía pinta que en el que estaba a punto de llegar no iba a subir nadie.

El sonido grave de un vehículo grande llamó la atención del androide tras largos minutos sin oír nada, salvo el canto de los pájaros. El autobús se acercaba por la carretera a velocidad moderada, y al llegar a la parada, se detuvo y abrió sus puertas.

Una única persona bajó del transporte público, y extrajo una voluminosa mochila del maletero.

El bus arrancó y continuó con su ruta, mientras que el viajero oteaba a su alrededor con interés.

Al divisar a Diecisiete a unos cincuenta metros, se colgó con dificultad la mochila y comenzó a caminar torpemente hacia él. Era bajito y enclenque, y el peso de la mochila parecía que iba a vencerle a cada paso que daba. Caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo, como un penitente.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros del coche alzó la vista.

El científico era en realidad una científica. Bajita, delgada y con aspecto de estar pasándolo bastante mal bajo el peso de aquel macuto.

Llegó junto a Diecisiete y se descolgó la mochila, la cual cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. La joven compuso una expresión de dolor antes de incorporarse y mirar al Ranger inmóvil ante ella, que le devolvía el gesto, inexpresivo. Supo que era un oficial de la reserva por el inconfundible brazalete naranja que portaba bien visible en el brazo, no porque él le dirigiera la palabra.

—¡Hola…! Soy la nueva investigadora del Departamento de Conservación… —Sostuvo la mirada gélida de Diecisiete lo mejor que pudo, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Ehh… Me llamo Ruby.

Diecisiete se separó del coche, entró en el habitáculo y puso las llaves en el contacto. Seguidamente, observó sin pestañear a la joven.

Ella dudó un instante entre si aquello era una señal de que subiera al coche o que se callara. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, un resoplido hastiado del androide la hizo reaccionar. Tras dar un respingo, echó mano de nuevo a su mochila y optó por arrastrarla hasta la puerta trasera del 4x4. Pero al abrirla, titubeó y miró a Diecisiete. Alzó las cejas, sorprendida, al descubrir los azulísimos ojos del androide observándola a través del retrovisor.

—...Ehh… Tengo un problema. Mi equipaje no cabe aquí.

De hecho los bidones de combustible de Diecisiete ocupaban todo el espacio de los asientos traseros.

Diecisiete señaló el techo con la mano. Ella miró hacia arriba y descubrió las barras portaequipajes sobre la carrocería.

No sin esfuerzo, consiguió subir la mochila hasta el techo y sujetarla con los pulpos elásticos que encontró allí.

Cuando entró en el coche, se encontró justo delante de un rifle con mira telescópica que descansaba en un soporte en el salpicadero, justo debajo del parabrisas. "Remington 700P TWS" era la inscripción que llevaba grabada.

La súbita proximidad del arma y el esfuerzo realizado al cargar con la maldita mochila, provocaron que el frío que la había mantenido entumecida durante todo el trayecto del bus desapareciera casi por completo. Se sacó los guantes y el gorro, descubriendo una larga cabellera color chocolate cuya longitud completa quedaba oculta dentro del anorak. Como las ventanillas estaban abiertas de par en par, y su guía no parecía ser una persona muy amable, Ruby optó por limitarse a desabrochar la cremallera, antes que sacarse el abrigo del todo y tener que pedirle que subiera las ventanillas.

Cuando Ruby terminó, Diecisiete accionó la marcha atrás y maniobró para dar la vuelta. Rotó el torso para mirar por la ventanilla trasera, momento que ella aprovechó para echar una ojeada, disimuladamente, a las facciones del muchacho, medio escondidas bajo aquel sombrero de cowboy.

Era muy joven, parecía más joven incluso que ella. Quizá el frío de las montañas tenía ese efecto rejuvenecedor en la piel…

No recorrieron ni diez metros de pista forestal cuando el Ranger detuvo el vehículo de nuevo y se bajó. Por el retrovisor, Ruby le vio colocando la cadena que cortaba el acceso al parque y asegurando un candado.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el duro respaldo del coche, lamentando su mala suerte. Podía haberle tocado un guía más charlatán, al menos. Y además, por lo que tenía entendido, aquel iba a ser el Ranger al cuidado de la vigilancia del cuadrante donde ella iba a trabajar, donde estaba el Observatorio.

Maravilloso...

Diecisiete subió de nuevo al coche sin mirarla siquiera. Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a mirar por la ventanilla opuesta al conductor durante todo el tiempo que durara el trayecto.

* * *

 _*Decovisa: Abreviatura que utilizan los miembros del Cuerpo de los Rangers para referirse al **Departamento de Conservación de Vida Salvaje** que está relacionado administrativamente con la oficina de los Guardabosques._

 _ **Nota de la autora I:**_

 _En este momento de la historia ha pasado ya un año y medio desde que Diecisiete entró a trabajar en el Cuerpo de Guardabosques. Resulta algo confuso su comportamiento, porque al no estar narrado desde su perfecto punto de vista, cuesta entender porqué no busca a su hermana. Pero como digo más abajo, todo a su tiempo. Necesito que la narración de algunos capítulos sea así. Otros, más adelante serán narrados desde el punto de vista de él, y allí entrarán pensamientos y reacciones._

 _ **Nota de la autora II:**_

 _Respuestas a reviews._

 _Annimo: Tu puntualización es muy acertada, he releído el capítulo anterior y cuando el Jefe le dice que también tendrá armas reglamentarias y que tendrá que pasar pruebas para tenerlas, cuando Diecisiete le contesta y le dice "no creo necesario eso", parece que se esté refiriendo a las armas, y no, se está refiriendo a las pruebas, a los exámenes XD, que no los cree necesarios precisamente porque él de armas ya sabe un rato. Lo cambiaré para que no quede tan ambiguo, ¡muchas gracias por tu aporte!_

 _Quisiera explicar algo. Quien ha leído otras historias mías ya sabe cómo me gusta plantear el argumento. Jamás narro al detalle todo lo que caracteriza a un determinado personaje en el primer capítulo, ni en el segundo. No me va el estilo del vomitarlo todo nada más empezar. Dicho esto, quiero aclarar que obviamente, aún no he profundizado ni en los gustos, ni en las preferencias, ni en las tribulaciones de Diecisiete. Esto lo iré haciendo en los próximos capítulos a medida que se desarrolle la trama, y los acontecimientos que sucedan serán fundamentales y darán pie a que yo pueda explicar detalles y características. Dicho esto, quedaos tranquilos que Diecisiete está en buenas manos XD, y concededme el don de la duda, por favor._

 _Intentaré escribir tres capítulos semanales de modo que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que podáis leer una continuación._

 _Como ya sabéis, siempre contesto a todos los reviews que me envían (o casi todos XD), pero para ello deben estar firmados, y si no tenéis cuenta de FF, no hay problema, contestaré en las notas del capítulo siguiente. Pero firmad, por favor, con nombre o nick. No firméis como Guest, porque entonces no puedo contestar._

 _¡Y nada más! Espero que la trama os esté gustando. Tengo sorpresas preparadas, y mucha emoción, demasiada para vuestro kokoro, os lo aseguro. A mi el mio se me sale por la boca cuando leo mis borradores XD_

 _Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. Capítulo IV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo IV

* * *

Un ave bastante grande sobrevoló el camino y ella se echó hacia delante, con la nariz casi pegada al parabrisas.

El gesto tan súbito llamó la atención de Diecisiete. La miró de reojo. Ruby tenía los ojos entornados y parecía estar murmurando algo en voz baja.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó, maravillada.

Él sonrió de medio lado y fijó la vista de nuevo al camino.

Ella se recostó de nuevo en el firme asiento del coche y resopló.

—¡Bueno! ¿Contigo va a ser siempre así?

—¿Así?

Ruby alzó las cejas, sorprendida por escuchar la primera palabra de su boca desde que se encontró con él.

Tenía una voz varonil, aterciopelada, y hablaba con un tono tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. Casi amenazador.

Miró su perfil sonriente, con esa mueca burlona presente la mayor parte del tiempo. Rodó los ojos y regresó la vista al exterior de su ventanilla. Si no quería hablar era su problema, ella no iba a permitir que le afectara lo más mínimo el comportamiento de aquel imbécil.

De todas formas no contactaría con él salvo en caso necesario.

La pista se volvió más difícil y comenzó a elevarse en pendiente. Diecisiete detuvo el coche, puso la posición P y accionó la reductora.

En segunda y con la reductora puesta, el coche comenzó a ascender por la pista sin perder rueda, y a medida que ganaban en altura, el paisaje dejaba a Ruby sin aliento. Se podía apreciar el valle del lago desde otra perspectiva, y cuando el camino retomó una pendiente más regular, Diecisiete la sobresaltó con un comentario inesperado.

—Al final de este camino está la casita de chocolate…

Ella le miró. Diecisiete sonreía con mofa. Definitivamente no entendía sus bromas, y no fue hasta que el refugio del Observatorio apareció, al fin, en el último recodo del camino, que se percató del sarcasmo del Ranger.

El refugio tenía pinta de estar abandonado. Desde que se suspendieron los trabajos de investigación no había ido nadie allí.

Una de las contraventanas de madera estaba descolgada, seguramente se había roto una bisagra.

Diecisiete detuvo el motor del coche y ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el desolador aspecto del refugio. Desde allí podía verse claramente que la puerta estaba bloqueada por una mala hierba que había crecido en forma de arbusto de gruesas ramas y que había decidido enraizar justo en la esquina inferior del vano.

—Creo que vas a estar muy ocupada, así que me iré ya.

Ruby le miró de nuevo. Aún no había podido reponerse de la impresión que le había provocado el aspecto del lugar donde debía residir en un futuro indefinido. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche, la vista recorriendo el espacio abierto que rodeaba el Observatorio.

Al menos, las vistas desde allí eran preciosas.

Cerró la puerta y subió la cremallera de su anorak hasta arriba.

Suspiró y comenzó a soltar los pulpos que sujetaban su mochila. Luego la bajó del portaequipajes… Más bien la dejó caer al suelo.

—No te olvides esto —dijo Diecisiete. Desde su asiento le tendía un _walkie talkie_ y un mapa del parque. Ella lo tomó desde el exterior de la ventanilla.

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó.

—Ésta es la clavija de encendido. La rosca lateral selecciona la frecuencia. Para hablar mantén presionado este botón. Estoy en el canal 2 —le informó—. Debajo de aquella lona debe haber un coche. Las llaves estarán dentro del refugio.

Arrancó el coche y ella recordó algo importante. Puso las manos en el marco de la ventanilla y le detuvo.

—¡Espera! —Diecisiete le lanzó una mirada de hielo que casi consiguió que Ruby se lo pensara dos veces antes de hablarle—… A-Aún no sé cómo te llamas.

—Diecisiete —respondió él. Comenzó a acelerar y ella se alejó del coche, por algún motivo le creía bien capaz de aplastarle los pies.

—¿Diecisiete? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

 **...**

La tarde había sido tranquila, tan solo se había topado con un par de excursionistas sin permiso para acampar, y había tenido que llevarles de regreso a la Central. El resto del tiempo había estado explorando una ruta por la que hacía tiempo que no pasaba, en la que se encontró con la gruesa rama de un árbol que había caído, cortando el camino, y tuvo que utilizar sus propias manos para despejarlo, tras comprobar que el cabrestante del coche no tenía fuerza para apartar semejante tronco.

De nuevo llegó la noche, y con ella la calma que tanto le gustaba a Diecisiete.

Como casi siempre, se había apostado en su mecedora, con los pies sobre la barandilla y el sombrero cubriendo su rostro.

Pero esa noche no lograba desconectar. Habían venido a su mente, de repente, algunos retazos de su memoria. Momentos de un pasado que, tras iniciar su vida como Ranger, había decidido enterrar.

Pero por lo visto no era tan fácil.

No era capaz de recordar nada más allá del día que despertó en el laboratorio del Doctor Gero, ya como Diecisiete. Todo lo anterior estaba en blanco. Los recuerdos de su vida como ser humano habían sido borrados por Gero, sin dejar un residuo siquiera.

Tenía recuerdos algo espesos acerca de la primera vez que Gero le puso en funcionamiento. Recordaba algo así como una misión de prueba y después, al mismo Gero utilizando un mando para desactivarle, mientras decía algo sobre un "defecto de fabricación".

Todo se volvía negro hasta el día que despertó por segunda vez. En cuanto abrió los ojos tuvo clara una cosa: aquel viejo carcamal no volvería a interferir en su libre albedrío jamás.

Pero, desgraciadamente, comprobó que el maldito Gero le había reprogramado para cumplir, sí o sí, con la misión de matar a un tal Son Goku, y no podía luchar en contra, no era capaz de reformatearse a sí mismo. No tenía permisos de borrado en sus acciones programadas.

Todo lo que hacía le guiaba irremediablemente hacia el lugar en el que estaba Goku, sin poder plantear siquiera una alternativa.

Esos días no había sido el dueño de su cuerpo ni de sus actos. De hecho, pensar ahora en Dieciséis y en Dieciocho le traía un recuerdo muy amargo de esa sensación de no poder controlar sus acciones.

Y no. Él era el dueño de sí mismo. Quizá no de sus recuerdos, pero sí de su identidad. Sobretodo desde que formaba parte de los Rangers...

— _¿Diecisiete?... …_

El tímido y breve llamado le hizo abrir los ojos bajo el sombrero.

Diecisiete exhaló con tranquilidad y apartó la prenda de su cara. Su mirada se movió hacia el _walkie_ , que había dejado sobre la desvencijada mesa del porche.

— _¿Diecisiete?... ¿Estás ahí?_

El androide se levantó de la mecedora y caminó hasta el aparato.

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió él. Soltó el botón y durante unos segundos sólo escuchó ruido desde el otro lado de la línea, como si presionaran el botón pero no supieran qué decir.

— _¿...Estabas durmiendo…?_ —Diecisiete entornó los ojos.

Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así desde que usaba aquel cacharro.

—No —respondió.

Su monosílabo no contribuyó a que la conversación fluyera. Unos segundos más de ruido indescifrable antes de oírse de nuevo la vocecilla.

— _Ah… ehhh… Sólo quería comprobar que este cacharro funciona… Es que… Aquí está muy oscuro._

Diecisiete cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y suspiró.

—Es de noche —dijo, como argumento irrefutable.

— _Eeehh… si. Está de verdad muy oscuro…_

—Las noches sin luna son así —explicó él, con burla.

— _Si, claro… pero es que está oscuro de verdad, Diecisiete._

—Habla más claro —exigió en un tono para nada amable.

— _La "burra" se ha parado y no arranca. No hay electricidad ni para encender una bombilla. Estoy dentro de la tienda, con una linterna que se está quedando sin pilas y… Antes he oído un gruñido y… … ¿Diecisiete?_

Chasqueó la lengua. Con que todos los investigadores tenían nociones de supervivencia, ¿eh?. Humedeció sus labios, y demoró la respuesta.

No tenía ganas en absoluto de moverse de su tranquila cabaña. Pero...

— _¿Diecisiete?_

La voz sonaba cada vez más asustada.

¡Qué pesadilla!

—Voy —respondió, molesto. Entró en la cabaña y se colgó el rifle del hombro. Accionó el botón del aparato una última vez—. No malgastes la batería del _walkie_.

— _Vale… Gracias._

Diecisiete dejó en stand by su propio _walkie talkie_ y se dirigió al 4x4.

En el fondo, un cambio de rutina no estaba mal. Hacía tiempo que no patrullaba el bosque de noche. Y aquella noche, sí que era verdad, era especialmente oscura.

Desde el puesto del Ranger hasta el refugio del Observatorio no habría más de media hora, la mayor parte, circulando por una pista forestal que se hallaba en buenas condiciones ya que era la que él solía utilizar para desplazarse hasta el lago.

Llegó al Observatorio y detuvo el coche. Al apagarse las luces comprobó que en la explanada no se veía absolutamente nada. Sí que estaba oscuro…

Echó mano a la linterna y tomó el rifle del soporte antes de salir del coche. Tras cerrar la puerta encendió la linterna. A unos diez metros del refugio descubrió una pequeña tienda de campaña que tenía el aspecto de haber sido montada de manera precipitada.

Había movimiento en su interior.

Diecisiete caminó hasta la tienda y abrió la cremallera de golpe.

Ella se sobresaltó al encontrarse de repente frente a frente con él. Tenía en las manos una pequeña linterna apagada.

Ruby abrió la boca pero no halló nada inteligente que decirle.

Diecisiete se acuclilló ante la entrada de la tienda para mirar su rostro con más atención. Entornó los ojos y sonrió con maldad.

Su cara de miedo lo decía todo.

Le divertía muchísimo. Ahora sí se alegraba de haber venido.

—¿Y bien? —dijo él, usando el suave tono que acostumbraba, y aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Ella frunció el ceño y emergió de la tienda sin cruzar miradas con él. Caminó con aire cabreado mientras se embutía en una gruesa chaqueta polar hasta el lateral de la pequeña edificación, donde se hallaba un generador Kaiser sobre un soporte de madera. Diecisiete caminaba pocos pasos por detrás de ella, sin borrar su expresión divertida del rostro.

—Se ha parado de repente, cuando estaba ordenando el refugio. No he conseguido arrancarlo.

Diecisiete miró el generador y luego a ella. Ruby mantenía la vista fija en las letras del modelo de la máquina sabiendo que tenía los ojos de él clavados encima.

Diecisiete se descolgó el rifle y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la tarima, junto al generador. Giró la llave y accionó el botón de encendido. Había chispa pero el motor no giraba. Era un generador automático, de modo que no tenía ni palanca, ni cuerda de arranque.

Se agachó junto a la máquina y alumbró el lateral. Allí encontró un tapón desenroscable. Lo sacó y con la ayuda de la linterna observó el interior del depósito.

—No tiene gasoil.

Ella alzó una ceja. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró en seguida.

Diecisiete amplió la sonrisa al ser testigo de su reacción.

—Oh… —dijo ella, finalmente.

—Debe haber un bidón dentro del cobertizo. Ve por la mañana a la Central de los Rangers y rellénalo. Con eso deberías tener para un par de semanas.

Y dicho esto, Diecisiete cerró el tapón, agarró el rifle y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche.

Ella le veía alejarse sin dar crédito.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, persiguiéndole.

—A mi puesto. Lo he abandonado sin avisar.

—Pero, ¿te vas a ir y me vas a dejar aquí así? —dijo ella, alarmada.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo? —preguntó él. Ya había abierto la puerta del conductor y colocado el arma en el soporte. Se introdujo dentro y colocó la llave en el contacto. Ella se acercó hasta la puerta abierta.

—¿Cómo? Pues… ¡A oscuras!

Diecisiete cerró la puerta y apoyó el antebrazo en el marco de la ventanilla. Enfocó con la linterna hacia afuera. Ella le miraba con ojos aterrorizados. La observó impasible durante un momento antes de tenderle su propia linterna.

—La batería dura cuatro horas. Adminístralas bien —dijo con su tono monótono. Accionó la llave en el contacto y colocó la palanca de marchas en posición D—. Y duerme dentro del refugio. Es primavera...

—Pero, ¡dentro hay un nido de opiliones!

—Mejor pasar la noche con ellos que con los osos.

Y sin más, Diecisiete se marchó de allí dejando a la muchacha sola en el refugio, con la sola "protección" de una linterna.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Diecisiete es como un diamante en bruto para mi. Esta semana no puedo parar de escribir acerca de él, ¡y su actitud y todo lo que le rodea es tan genial que la historia fluye sola! XD_

 _No sé hasta cuándo me durará la inspiración pero seguiré escribiendo al ritmo actual hasta que se me terminen las ideas._

 _Respuestas a reviews:_

 _Ana: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Intento en todo momento que Diecisiete sea lo más IC posible, ¡me alegro de que se note! En cuanto a Ruby… ¡Quién sabe! De momento no están conectando mucho que digamos XD_

 _¡Y a todos, muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Cualquier comentario, por corto que sea, sugerencia, crítica o elogio (XD) hacédmelo llegar, ¡por favor! Y no olvidéis firmar aunque no tengáis cuenta de FF._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. Capítulo V

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo V

* * *

Diecisiete abrió los ojos, como cada mañana, recostado en la mecedora de su porche y con los pies cruzados sobre la ajada barandilla de madera.

El día apenas despuntaba.

Se levantó e inconscientemente hizo algo asombroso: se desperezó.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se detuvo en seco. ¿De dónde había salido esa necesidad de estirarse? Era la primera vez que le ocurría, y, sorprendentemente, se sentía genial.

Estirarse era una sensación refrescante. Debía hacerlo más a menudo.

Entró en la cabaña y salió enseguida, con su flamante Remington colgado del hombro y la pistola reglamentaria en las manos. Dejó ambas en la mesa del porche y acercó una silla hasta ella.

Desmontó primero la pistola. En apenas cinco movimientos la tuvo descargada y despiezada, y procedió entonces a limpiar meticulosamente cada una de las partes.

Las engrasó con cuidado y las volvió a montar.

Procedió entonces a hacer lo mismo con el rifle. El Remington era la envidia de la Central, y él era consciente. Nadie antes que él había conseguido aprobar los exámenes para la licencia de uso de ese arma en el parque. Era un arma de distancias largas y pulso firme, y allí había demasiados árboles.

Obviamente, sus extensos registros acerca de las armas de fuego habían influido en que le resultara pan comido pasar las pruebas sin entrenamiento. Pero el hecho de sentir esa atracción tan fuerte por las armas también había tenido algo que ver. Aunque su hermana y Dieciséis jamás habían experimentado interés por el armamento. Quizá era un residuo de su vida antes de ser un androide.

Disfrutaba de su tacto suave y frío y le encantaba el olor a pólvora que quedaba en el aire, al disparar. Y de todas las armas que habían ido cayendo en sus manos desde que trabajaba como Ranger, su debilidad eran las Remington, en concreto, su escopeta y su rifle, del que no se separaba cada vez que salía a patrullar.

Y, por supuesto, el mantenimiento de todas sus armas era pulcro y cuidadoso.

Ya había terminado de limpiar el cañón y se hallaba administrándole una fina capa de aceite para armas cuando escuchó un sonido que venía de dentro de la cabaña. Se detuvo y escuchó.

Era un ruido como de interferencias, y de pronto…

— _¿Diecisiete...?_

Entornó los ojos. «¿De nuevo?», pensó.

— _¿Diecisiete...? ¿Estás ahí...?_

Diecisiete se tomó su tiempo para terminar la delicada tarea, y, cuando al fin ensambló y cargó de nuevo el rifle, se levantó y entró en la cabaña para salir poco después con el _walkie_ en las manos.

—Aquí Diecisiete.

—… _Hola… Ehhh. Creí que no me contestarías…_

Diecisiete se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? —preguntó en el mismo tono gélido.

— _Tienes razón, es una estupidez…_ —admitió ella.

—Tengo trabajo —dijo él, y se dispuso a cortar la comunicación.

— _¡Espera! Tengo un problema. Es que mi coche…_

—Asegúrate de que tenga combustible —dijo él, tajante.

— _¡No es eso!_ —se quejó ella—. _Es un quad._

—Que lo disfrutes —dijo él, con el dedo preparado sobre la clavija.

— _¡No, no, espera! ¿Cómo voy a llevar un bidón lleno de gasoil con un quad?_

Diecisiete se quedó callado.

Tenía razón. Dudaba que ella, con su complexión, tuviera la suficiente pericia como para conducir un quad con semejante peso extra, además, los quads de los Rangers no tenían soporte maletero, no había dónde sujetar el bidón.

Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Voy.

—… _¿V-Vienes?_

—Si.

Y cortó la comunicación.

Entró una última vez en la cabaña y salió colocándose su cazadora marrón y llevando de nuevo su sombrero. Colocó la semiautomática en su pistolera, agarró el _walkie_ y el rifle y caminó hasta su coche.

Recorrió con las ventanas abiertas los 10 kilómetros que distanciaban las dos edificaciones y detuvo el coche en la explanada frente a la puerta del refugio.

Salió del vehículo y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo emerger de la casa a la muchacha.

De nuevo, su aspecto provocó que diecisiete esbozara una sonrisa divertida, y de nuevo ella se ofenció silenciosamente. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño desviando la vista, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando el bochorno la encendía.

Diecisiete se acercó despacio y curioseó a su alrededor.

El quad estaba descubierto y parecía que había sido arrancado ya. Un problema menos para él.

El refugio tenía las ventanas abiertas de par en par al igual que la puerta, y la chica lucía unas tremendas ojeras.

—¿Dormiste bien? —dijo él, con una sonrisa malévola.

—No he pegado ojo —admitió ella, con tono enfadado.

Diecisiete acercó la mano hasta el cabello de la muchacha.

—¿Qué tal con los opiliones?

Mostró el contenido de su mano ante la muchacha. Ruby, al ver la araña patona que hacía un momento había estado en su cabeza, profirió un tremendo grito tras el cual sacudió su cabello como loca.

Diecisiete disfrutaba mortificándola. Era demasiado fácil.

—¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Me dieron ganas de pegarle fuego a la casa!

—Me habrías tenido aquí en un segundo.

—¡Mira! Ya lo sé para la próxima vez que te necesite.

—Se supone que vienes preparada para la vida en la montaña. No me culpes por tu incompetencia.

—Sólo culpo tu falta de caballerosidad.

—Oh, sí —dijo él, irónico—. ¿Dónde está ese bidón?

—En el cobertizo de atrás.

—Ve a buscarlo y mételo en el coche.

—¿Ves lo que te digo?

—El favor que te hago es llevarte hasta la oficina y traerte de vuelta con el maldito bidón. No soy tu mula de carga.

Diecisiete puso fin a la conversación y se metió en el coche, fastidiado.

Estaba aguantando un trato que en otro momento de su vida habría finalizado rápido y mal para la chica. No entendía por qué la soportaba...

Miró por el retrovisor y la vio arrastrando un bidón de metal de 40 litros. Se veía tan cómica que soltó una leve carcajada.

«Porque me divierte», pensó. Por eso la soportaba.

 **…**

El viaje hasta la oficina era agotador. Dos horas de trayecto a través de pistas forestales, y sentada en ese asiento duro como una piedra… Aún no llegaban y Ruby ya tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

La chica se frotaba las sienes mientras él conducía bromeando distraídamente con el agradable paseo que estaban dando, cuando la radio del coche sonó.

— _Atención. Central llamando a todos los efectivos._

— _¡Aquí Jimmy! ¡Oído!_

— _¡Flynn! ¡En camino!_

Hasta casi una docena de Rangers respondieron al llamado de la Central. Diecisiete tomó el _walkie_ y accionó el botón.

—Aquí Diecisiete. Entendido —depositó el intercomunicador en su soporte junto a la radio y dedicó una mirada amable a Ruby. Ella ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que bajo aquella mirada dulce había todo lo contrario—. Será mejor que te sujetes fuerte.

—¿Qué..?

Diecisiete aumentó la velocidad y Ruby se agarró como pudo al asa de sujeción que había justo encima de su puerta. Recorrieron los últimos kilómetros de pista de tierra casi a ritmo de rally.

El 4x4 derrapó al frenar junto a la oficina de la Central. Diecisiete salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina. En el interior había ya más oficiales reunidos, escuchando órdenes del Jefe.

Ruby casi se dejó caer desde asiento al suelo. Si antes tenía dolor de cabeza ahora sentía como si ésta le fuera a estallar… Se quedó apoyada en el capó del coche, con los ojos cerrados durante casi cinco minutos, Hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió de nuevo y una decena de Rangers emergió corriendo hacia tres grandes vehículos 4x4 estacionados en un lateral.

Diecisiete pasó por su lado para sacar el rifle del coche desde la ventana del copiloto, y sacar también un bípode de la guantera que enroscó en la parte inferior del arma.

Ella le miró y supo que su cara debía estar de todos los colores posibles ya que Diecisiete sonrió con sorna y preguntó.

—¿Todo bien, "Bichóloga"?

«¿Bichóloga?», pensó ella. Se enderezó dispuesta a soltarle una buena fresca, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Diecisiete echó a correr hacia los tres coches en los que sus compañeros habían comenzado a subir y desapareció, a su vez, en el interior de uno de ellos.

Haciendo una maniobra ágil, los tres vehículos se internaron en el bosque tomando la pista por la que ellos habían aparecido.

Y allí quedó ella, sola y sin las llaves del coche. Al menos Diecisiete lo había dejado abierto. Podría meterse dentro, si quería, echar una cabezadita y recuperar el descanso que los opiliones le habían robado. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, la comodidad del asiento no se prestaba para echar la siesta...

¡Maldición! Era pensar en las malditas arañas y comenzar a sentir escalofríos por todas partes…

—¡Muchacha! ¡Eh, muchacha!

Ruby se giró en dirección a la voz y descubrió a un hombre alto y corpulento que vestía un mandil y que la llamaba desde la puerta del bar.

—¡Va a tardar un buen rato! ¡Ven aquí con nosotros!

Ella se encogió de hombros. De todas formas no tenía otra cosa que hacer… Tomó la pequeña mochila que había traído con ella, cerró la puerta del coche y caminó hasta el establecimiento.

Parecía el típico bar de carretera de los que sirven desayunos copiosos y el café en una jarra. La luz entraba a raudales por las anchas ventanas, colándose incluso a través de los tupidos visillos que colgaban de viejos rieles.

No habría más de ocho mesas repartidas por la superficie del bar, de las cuales sólo una estaba ocupada por tres oficiales de edad más avanzada que los que acababa de ver marchar en tropel. Y al otro lado de la barra, el corpulento hombre que la había llamado le señalaba con gestos un taburete frente a él. Ruby sonrió al ver el primer rostro afable desde que había llegado al parque y decidió tomar asiento.

—Eres la nueva empleada del _Decovisa_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó él, mientras terminaba de despejar la barra de tazas.

—¿ _Decovisa_? —dijo ella, extrañada. El hombre se percató de su error y rectificó.

—Del Departamento de Conservación, quería decir. Aquí os llamamos "los del _Decovisa_ ", ya sabes, para abreviar. ¡Martha, hace falta más café! —Berreó, hacia la cocina. Desde el interior de ésta, una voz respondió "¡Enseguida!", y el hombre regresó su atención a Ruby— ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

Ruby alzó las cejas ante el tono tan cercano que utilizaba el hombre. Estaba claro que la convivencia con tan poca gente hacía la cordialidad bastante poco exigente. Sonrió con ganas antes de responder.

—Me llamo Ruby. Y sí soy del _Decovisa_. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¡Oh! Me paso el día escuchándoles hablar, sobretodo al Jefe, ¡a ese no hay quien le calle! Además es imposible que seas su chica…

El hombre desapareció en la cocina para reaparecer segundos después con un plato en las manos.

—¿Perdón? —dijo ella, sin entender.

—La chica de Diecisiete, quería decir. ¿Y qué trabajo vas a hacer? —preguntó el hombre. Sin preguntarle antes, colocó delante de ella unos huevos revueltos y unas salchichas. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Oh! ¡No se moleste, por favor!

—¡Come! —fue la respuesta de él—. Ibas con Diecisiete mientras venía hacia aquí después de recibir la llamada de la Central. Te he visto salir de su coche y no has vomitado. No hay que ser muy agudo para suponer que vienes con el estómago vacío, si su "pilotaje" no te ha hecho sacar la papilla. ¡Vamos, come!

—Cómete ese revuelto o lo haré yo, este tacaño de Yunpei jamás invita a nada… —dijo uno de los oficiales que había quedado en la Central, que tomaba un café en la única mesa ocupada.

—Cállate cascarrabias —musitó el tabernero Yunpei—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aún aquí? ¿Y si necesitan refuerzos?

—El Jefe va con ellos, y el punto al que se dirigen está a más de una hora de camino. Luego habrá un tiroteo y después otra hora más hasta que estén de vuelta. Me da tiempo de tomarme el café.

—¿Un tiroteo? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Seguro. Han avisado desde la oficina de los Federales que se ha internado en el parque un grupo de atracadores armados. Se ve que han robado un banco a mano armada y hay cuatro heridos. Les persiguieron hasta perderlos en un camino. Los coches de los federales no están preparados para este terreno. Necesitaban a los Rangers para poder detenerlos. ¡Habrá disparos seguro! ¡Oh! Pero, ¡no te preocupes! Ese muchacho parece que esquive las balas...

Ella rió con la broma, pero no había conseguido tranquilizarse.

Suspiró. De todas formas no podía hacer nada, de modo que tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer. Hasta entonces no había reparado en la cantidad de horas que llevaba sin probar bocado, y aquello estaba delicioso. Devoró el contenido de su plato en un santiamén.

Yunpei le sonrió, satisfecho.

—¿Quieres más? —ofreció, retirando su plato.

—¡Oh! No, gracias… Tengo que volver al refugio en el coche de ese hombre, ya sabes. Y no creo que tenga el detalle de parar para que yo pueda vomitar a gusto, así que, mejor no como nada más.

—¡Como quieras! ¿Te apetece un café?

—¡Los cafés de Martha saben a rayos! —Dijo el Ranger que le había dado la información antes de poner unas monedas en la barra y dirigirse a la puerta.

—¡Cállate, viejo! —replicó una voz femenina en el interior de la cocina.

Yunpei rió con ganas, y de la puerta detrás de la barra salió una sonriente chica con una jarra de café en la mano que procedió a llenar la taza que Yunpei había puesto ante Ruby.

—Gracias —dijo la muchacha.

—No hay de qué, cariño —respondió Martha, y regresó a la cocina.

—Martha es mi hija —explicó el dueño del bar—. Y prepara el café más fuerte del distrito. ¡Lo suficiente como para mantener despiertos a todos esos muchachos! Y dime, ¿cuál va a ser tu trabajo en el lago?

Ruby tomó un sorbo de su café y pudo comprobar que la fama era cierta. Agregó un poco más de azúcar mientras luchaba contra el regusto amargo.

—Bueno, soy zoóloga, y vengo a continuar con el trabajo del anterior doctor. Fui alumna suya, y además era mi padrino—explicó—. Entré como investigadora en el Departa… en el _Decovisa_ , poco antes de que él tuviera el accidente...Él vivía convencido de que aún hay ejemplares de un tipo de águila que se catalogó como extinta. A mí siempre me entusiasmó escucharle hablar de su trabajo aquí. Además también controlaba el número de crías de alce que nacen cada año, y las zonas de alimentación y apareamiento, y…

—¿Y con todo ese trabajo sólo envían a una persona? —la interrumpió Yunpei. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no hay muchos voluntarios para venir hasta aquí a trabajar.

Las cejas del tabernero se alzaron y asintió, comprendiendo.

—Eso me suena familiar. Antes de que Diecisiete se incorporara al cuerpo, su puesto de vigilancia permaneció vacío durante casi medio año. Los cabrones estos —dijo, señalando hacia los de oficiales que leían la prensa semanal—, apostaban por el tiempo que iba a tardar ese muchacho en dejar el puesto —rió el hombre—, y, ¿sabes qué? —Yunpei se acercó más a ella y ella le imitó, inconscientemente, interesada por la primera información que recibía acerca de aquel misterio de hombre—. ¡Nadie ganó! Lleva allí, desde hace… …

—¡Un año y medio! —se oyó desde la cocina.

—¡Sí! ¡Un año y medio! ¡Sin disfrutar de un sólo día libre, ni vacaciones! ¡Nada!

Ella suspiró con gesto afligido. El resto de los oficiales parecía gente normal... ¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado a ella el Ranger psicópata?

—¿Siempre ha sido así? Me refiero a Diecisiete.

—Sí. Siempre ha sido trabajador, servicial y discreto —Ruby miró al tabernero en silencio. El hombre la observaba con ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa afable en el rostro. No era precisamente el tipo de respuesta que esperaba recibir. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, las dos veces que le había necesitado había acudido sin reservas. De modo que debía dar la razón a Yunpei. Sonrió levemente y asintió. El tabernero continuó—. Aunque también es un poco imbécil y tiene sus neuras, como todo el mundo, y un humor muy particular que sólo entiende él, y a estos les saca de quicio —concluyó el tabernero—. Pero en el fondo no es mal chico.

Ruby terminó su café y apartó la taza. Con aire pensativo, enroscó su cabello y lo dejó caer hacia delante, por encima de su hombro. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al dueño del bar, entregado ya a otras tareas.

—¿Diecisiete viene mucho por aquí? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad. Se le ocurría que quizá podía acompañarle cuando lo hiciera. Charlar de vez en cuando con gente normal favorecería a Ruby. Pero Yunpei negó con energía.

—¡Jamás! ¡Ni una sola vez!

Ruby resopló y Yunpei rió con ganas.

 **…**

La mañana pasó y a Ruby le dio tiempo de repasar las notas de su mentor, leer la prensa semanal, una revista que había en un dispensador junto a la barra del bar, también a llenar el bidón de gasoil y a escuchar un rato su mp3.

Sobre las tres de la tarde, la joven aguardaba sentada en un escalón del área de servicio, junto al bidón lleno de combustible para el generador. Se había lavado las manos dos veces y aún así no se desprendía del fétido olor que el combustible le había dejado; alguien había dejado el surtidor manchado. Para la próxima vez debía recordar usar guantes.

De repente oyó el inconfundible sonido de varios coches acercándose. Y, poco después, vio emerger de una pista oculta por la vegetación a los tres coches de los Rangers que se habían marchado por la mañana.

Ella se levantó y sacudió su trasero antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia los vehículos, que habían parado a menos de quince metros de ella.

Se abrieron las puertas laterales de los enormes coches y descendieron algunos oficiales reteniendo a varios esposados. Enseguida pudo apreciar que mantenían una discusión bastante acalorada con los detenidos.

Uno de ellos no era capaz de caminar: tenía una herida en la pierna que le hacía gritar de dolor. Entre un par de oficiales le levantaron y le llevaron, esposado, hasta la puerta del edificio que estaba justo junto a Ruby y que tenía una cruz pintada en el cristal: la enfermería. Justo antes de que abrieran la puerta, los paños que cubrían la herida se cayeron al suelo, y Ruby vio que la carne de la pantorrilla estaba hecha jirones. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó el médico, acudiendo a recibir a los oficiales.

—Una herida del calibre 51 en la pierna.

—¿Limpia?

—Sí, con entrada y salida.

La llegada de los agentes hizo salir de la oficina al resto de oficiales, armas en mano. Se colocaron alrededor de Ruby, que se hallaba en el lugar con la mejor visión. La herida de aquella pierna comenzó a levantar cuchicheos a su alrededor.

—¡Eh, Jefe! ¿A qué distancia estaba? —preguntó uno de ellos al ver al Jefe de los Rangers salir de uno de los coches.

—¡A 70 metros! —masculló el Jefe, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Su interlocutor silbó, asombrado.

—¡Tenéis un francotirador en el cuerpo! —Exclamó uno de los atracadores. Su rostro, encarnado, y la resistencia que estaba oponiendo mostraba que estaba completamente fuera de sí— ¡Eso es ilegal!

—¡Ilegal es disparar contra los agentes de la ley de este parque! El disparo del rifle le ha atravesado la pantorrilla de parte a parte, ¡tu amigo puede dar gracias de que no le partiera la tibia! —decía el Jefe.

Por último, del coche que se había detenido por detrás, salió Diecisiete guiando a un detenido mientras le retorcía el brazo.

Inexplicablemente, Ruby notó un alivio enorme al ver que estaba sano y salvo. No pudo menos que exhalar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—¡Cerdo! ¡No eres tan valiente sin ese rifle! —masculló el atracador. Y, seguidamente, dio un alarido al recibir un puñetazo de Diecisiete a la altura de los riñones.

Al llegar a la puerta, cedió la custodia del detenido a otro compañero que le colocó unas esposas antes de meterlo en la zona de celdas. Luego regresó al coche y rescató del interior su sombrero y su rifle, tras lo cual miró a Ruby.

La zoóloga dio un respingo al notar de repente la gélida mirada de él encima.

—Mete el bidón en el coche —dijo Diecisiete, en su tono de voz acostumbrado.

¿Con todo aquel lío y él pensaba ahora en el bidón de gasoil?

—...V-vale —respondió ella.

Él entró en la oficina, y Ruby se dirigió hasta el escalón junto al que había dejado el bidón.

Pesaba lo indecible. Ruby resopló, fastidiada. Estaba en una pésima forma física, esperaba que su flojera no le trajera problemas con su trabajo.

Estiraba de él con ambas manos, y finalmente consiguió arrastrarlo hasta el 4x4 de Diecisiete, rodeando los coches oficiales de los Rangers, mientras la agitación por las detenciones seguía sucediéndose. Nadie paró atención en el esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizó la joven.

Pero cuando al fin llegó al coche comprobó que era imposible meterlo dentro. Una cosa era arrastrar de forma penosa semejante depósito toda esa distancia, y otra muy distinta era levantarlo a peso y meterlo en los asientos traseros.

En esas estaba cuando Diecisiete salió de la oficina y la localizó parada junto al coche.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó él, fastidiado.

—Lo siento… Pero no puedo levantarlo. Pesa demasiado —respondió ella, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua. Colocó el rifle en su lugar y luego rodeó el coche. Agarró el bidón con una mano y lo metió en los asientos traseros como si no pesara nada.

Ella se quedó asombrada. Él no era para nada un chico musculoso, pero tenía una fuerza inusual.

—Vámonos —le oyó decir, desde dentro del coche.

Ella miró hacia el interior y le descubrió con la mirada clavada sobre ella, y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Reaccionó rápido, se descolgó la pequeña mochila y saltó al interior del habitáculo, donde se apresuró a abrocharse el cinturón. Diecisiete giró la llave del contacto y puso la marcha atrás.

—¡Ruby! ¡Vuelve a vernos cuando tengas tiempo!

Yunpei agitaba la mano en gesto de despedida desde la puerta del bar. Ella sonrió ampliamente y le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Diecisiete! —llamó entonces Yunpei—. ¡Si consigues que te aguante no la dejes escapar!

El comentario arrancó unas cuantas risas alrededor del 4x4 y Ruby notó sus propias mejillas arder como brasas, mientras Diecisiete le dedicaba a Yunpei una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas y le respondía.

—Sí, sí… Tus consejos siempre tan sabios...

Y dicho esto, condujo de vuelta al Observatorio.

 **…**

Como sabía que la conversación iba a ser poco placentera y el viaje largo, Ruby se colocó su mp3 y se puso a escuchar música. En seguida, la mala noche que había pasado y la mañana tan ajetreada comenzaron a pasarle factura. Y, sin poder remediarlo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Era ya de noche cuando despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Apartó un largo mechón de cabello que le tapaba el rostro y abrió los ojos, aún adormilada. Comprobó que aún estaba en el asiento del acompañante del 4x4 de Diecisiete. El motor estaba parado. Diecisiete no estaba.

Miró al exterior y descubrió un edificio que emitía mucha luz a través de las ventanas y que le resultaba familiar… Un momento, ese era el refugio. Su refugio… ¿Con luz?

Salió del coche y sintió en seguida el frío nocturno como una bofetada sobre su piel. Se puso su anorak y se acercó a la casa. Casi chocó con Diecisiete, que salía de allí en aquel preciso momento. Él la escrutó con sus ojos de hielo y ella bajó la mirada.

Los ojos de Diecisiete eran difíciles de enfrentar.

—Por fin despertaste —dijo, con mofa. Ella se mordió el labio. No soportaba aquel tono—. Tienes electricidad para una semana y media, aproximadamente, si eres eficiente. Quedan diez litros más en el bidón. No lo pongas al sol.

Diecisiete se alejaba ya, dispuesto a meterse en su coche, cuando ella comenzó a asimilar lo que había pasado. Tenía la mente embotada aún por la somnolencia

La había dejado dormir todo el camino. Había llenado el depósito del generador y había puesto bombillas nuevas dentro de la casa.

No podía creerlo. «Gracias» debió decirle, pero de su boca salieron otras palabras.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó.

Él la miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió de medio lado.

—Para que me dejes en paz de una vez.

Y el destello de humanidad que ella, sorprendentemente, había creído ver en él, desapareció igual que su coche entre los árboles.

 **.::::.**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Gracias por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo con este fic! Sobretodo a SophyBrief, SoFiLeXa, Bri y AnilecRose. ¡Sois geniales, chicas!_

 _Hubo quien me dijo que me había olvidado del gusto de Diecisiete por las armas. Pues bien, este capítulo ya lleva varios días escritos. De hecho tengo borradores hasta el capítulo 15. Por eso en una de las notas de autora pedí el beneficio de la duda! Un abrazo a Annimo que me hizo descubrir también un párrafo ambiguo._

 _¡A todos! ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. Capítulo VI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo VI

* * *

Diecisiete abrió los ojos, recostado en la mecedora de su porche y con los pies cruzados sobre la ajada barandilla de madera.

El día apenas despuntaba.

Se levantó de la vieja mecedora, y, tal y como había estado haciendo los últimos días, se desperezó.

Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos de nuevo, era una sensación espectacular…

Como cada mañana, entró en la cabaña y emergió, casi instantáneamente, abrochándose el cinturón de la pistolera. Sus botas sonaban fuertemente en el viejo suelo de madera y hacían crujir las tablas con cada paso. Se recolocó el sombrero y miró hacia el bosque durante unos minutos.

Tenía pensado patrullar la orilla del lago durante aquel día. Las manadas de alces se arriesgaban mucho para bajar a beber; los machos estaban atolondrados por el celo y se volvían descuidados, como correspondía a aquella época del año. Diecisiete esperaba que hubiera furtivos aguardándole cerca de los senderos que descendían de la parte alta del bosque.

Desde el tiroteo no había detectado a nadie dentro de su cuadrante y él comenzaba a aburrirse.

Preparó sus armas y el _walkie_. Recargó el rifle y se aseguró de llevar munición extra en la cartuchera. Se colocó su vieja pañoleta en el cuello y cambió el abrigo marrón por una cazadora más corta de color verde oscuro.

Buscó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo interno del abrigo descartado y…

— _¿Diecisiete…?_

Él miró el _walkie_ , preparado ya sobre la mesa del porche. La luz roja parpadeaba, indicando que la científica había soltado el botón y esperaba respuesta.

Hacía una semana que no sabía nada de ella. Por fin había conseguido espabilarse sola…

El androide alcanzó el _walkie_ y respondió.

—Aquí Diecisiete.

— _¡Buenos días!_ —saludó la voz. El tono jovial y lleno de energía le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—… Buenos días —respondió él, con timidez. No recordaba haber deseado jamás los buenos días a nadie.

— _Ya sé que me vas a decir que tienes mucho trabajo_ —dijo ella antes de que él pudiera replicar nada más—. _Pero desde aquí se ve una nube de humo. Creo que es una hoguera. Pensé que querrías saberlo…_

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él, mientras caminaba hacia su coche.

—… _En la cima de un risco. No sé decirte el nombre. Espera consultaré el mapa. A ver..._

Mientras esperaba, Diecisiete abrió la puerta del 4x4 y colocó el rifle en su sitio. Luego sacó la pistola de la funda y la puso en un hueco diseñado para ese uso, que quedaba junto a su pierna derecha cuando conducía. Chasqueó la lengua, y frunció el ceño, impaciente, al no recibir aún respuesta de Ruby.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene ese lugar?

— _Bueno… El camino para llegar aquí es muy estrecho, y no veo árboles cerca. Solo hay tres rocas bastante grandes una al lado de otra y además_ ….

—Voy.

— _¿Qué?_

—No te muevas de ahí.

Dijo. Y cortó la comunicación.

 **...**

Diecisiete detuvo su coche en un lateral de la pista que ascendía al risco de las Tres Hermanas, el lugar desde donde le había contactado Ruby. Más adelante, la senda se estrechaba y los vehículos no podían pasar.

Tomó de la guantera unos prismáticos, agarró sus armas y emprendió el camino cuesta arriba. En el lugar donde la pista se hacía más angosta encontró el quad de color azul de la científica estacionado de mala manera junto a unos árboles.

Llegó a la pequeña explanada sobre el risco en apenas diez minutos, y allí descubrió a Ruby de espaldas a él, sentada en el suelo de piedra y con una computadora portátil encendida frente a ella.

En la cima del risco siempre hacía un clima ventoso a causa de la altura y la inexistente vegetación para otorgar algo de protección. Las solapas de su cazadora verde se movieron azotadas por el viento incesante, y Diecisiete estrechó las correas de su sombrero para evitar que saliera volando.

La científica llevaba su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza a un lado de su cabeza, que bailoteaba con incesante ritmo y de la que se escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes que no cesaba de recolocar tras sus orejas.

No parecía haberse percatado de su presencia; observaba la pantalla con gesto concentrado. Al acercarse más a ella, Diecisiete descubrió por qué no escuchaba sus pasos: tenía auriculares en los oídos y movía los dedos al ritmo de la música que le llegaba a través de ellos.

Era la oportunidad perfecta...

Con una sonrisa malévola, Diecisiete se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la pañoleta, al estilo de los antiguos bandidos y se arrodilló justo tras ella. En un gesto rápido, le quitó uno de los auriculares y apoyó los dedos de su mano derecha contra la espalda de Ruby, imitando una pistola.

—¡Oh!—exclamó ella, sobresaltada.

—Si te giras, disparo. Si gritas, también. Dame las llaves del quad, y esa computadora.

La voz amenazadora hablaba tranquila y lentamente, casi en un susurro. Era un tono inconfundible.

Ruby giró el cuello y le miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión enojada. Tan sólo podía ver sus ojos, los ojos azul claro de Diecisiete que sonreían, triunfantes y divertidos.

Alargó una mano hacia él y le arrancó la pañoleta del rostro. Efectivamente la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

No le soportaba…

—¿No puedes saludar como la gente normal? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme semejante broma? ¡Asustar a la gente así no es nada divertido!

—Yo no pienso lo mismo —respondió él, incorporándose, sin borrar aún la amplia sonrisa.

—¡Eres un niñato! —explotó ella.

—Y tú una descuidada que se aísla de los ruidos del bosque en un hábitat lleno de osos hambrientos. Considéralo una lección más que te doy.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida. ¡Tenía razón! Si en lugar de Diecisiete hubiera sido un animal salvaje el que la hubiera atacado, muy probablemente no lo habría contado.

—¿No tienes armas? ¿Ni siquiera una pistola? —preguntó él.

—...No. Nunca me han gustado las armas. Además, soy científica naturalista, ¿qué sentido tiene que le dispare a un animal que se supone que debo proteger?

—Tiene sentido si quieres proteger tu vida. Si no sabes disparar al menos consigue una de fogueo. El sonido de los disparos espanta a la mayoría de los osos.

Diecisiete le explicaba esto mientras se acercaba al borde del risco. Desde allí tenía una visión perfecta de todo su cuadrante.

Ella bajó la vista al suelo. Tenía razón por completo. Debía tomarse en serio lo de conseguir un arma, podría salvarle la vida si la situación lo requería.

—Ya veo a qué te referías —murmuró Diecisiete. Había visto la nube de humo, ascendiendo medio difuminada desde un punto situado a unos cien metros de la Atalaya, una torre de observación de aves que pertenecía al _Decovisa_ —. No está mal para una "Bichóloga" sin experiencia en la montaña. Podría llevarte conmigo un día, como una pequeña scout, así aprenderías algo útil…—murmuró. Tomó los prismáticos y miró a través de ellos hacia el lugar de la posible hoguera. Ella entornó los ojos y apretó los puños, en silencio. Sus palabras siempre eran tan hirientes...— Sí… Allí hay alguien —confirmó Diecisiete, con la vista clavada en un hueco entre los árboles—. Son varios y tienen fusiles de asalto. Puede que sea un grupo armado o quizá contrabandistas. ¡A saber! A esos tipos les gusta la privacidad del bosque para sus negocios.

Apartó los prismáticos y sonrió. Por fin algo de diversión.

—¿Quieres ayudarme, "Bichóloga"?

Ella rodó los ojos, harta de oír aquel sobrenombre.

—Me llamo Ruby. Y si te ayudo es por los Rangers, no por ti.

—Bien. Entonces sé buena chica y vigila cualquier movimiento que hagan. Si se mueven avísame a través del _walkie._ Iré a buscar el mío al coche —le tendió los prismáticos y comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde había venido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Voy a darles caza —contestó él, sonriendo, como siempre.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, alarmada. Diecisiete se alejaba ya a paso tranquilo— ¿Tú solo? ¿No deberías llamar por refuerzos? —sugirió ella.

—¿Y echar a perder la diversión? —respondió, por encima del hombro—. Ni se te ocurra llamarles.

Y dicho esto desapareció por el sendero.

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Colaborar en aquella locura de plan? ¿Así era como hacía las cosas aquel oficial de los Rangers?

Se levantó y caminó hasta el borde del risco. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo retroceder un par de pasos y alborotó aún más su cabello.

— _Aquí Diecisiete. ¿Sigue todo igual?_

Ruby suspiró. No tenía más remedio que hacerle caso, de momento. Al menos tendría contacto con él a través del _walkie_ y sabría en cualquier momento si la cosa se torcía.

En el instante en que temiera por la seguridad de Diecisiete, llamaría a la Central.

—Aquí Ruby. Sí, no se han movido.

— _No les pierdas de vista. Ahora tus ojos son mis ojos, "Bichóloga"._

Ella resopló. Incluso a través del _walkie_ era capaz de detectar esa maldita sonrisa macabra que solía adornar su rostro.

—De acuerdo… Ten cuidado.

Ruby cortó la comunicación y volvió a mirar por los prismáticos. Podía verles a través de un hueco entre las copas de los árboles. Sí, iban armados, y eran por lo menos cuatro. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Chasqueó la lengua y miró el _walkie_.

¡Vamos! Debía intentar confiar en él, por su propio bien. Si lo hacía conseguiría que la relación entre ambos fuera más cordial ya que probablemente tendría que trabajar con él más veces de las que querría.

Y por otro lado todo aquel que le había hablado de Diecisiete con anterioridad, le describía como el mejor guardabosques del cuerpo: hábil, trabajador, eficiente...

Debajo de aquel comportamiento tan infantil del que hacía gala tan a menudo, quizá se ocultaba aquel profesional del que todos hablaban.

Pero aún así… "voy a darles caza", le había dicho. Y lo había hecho con un deje que no le había gustado nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

— _Aquí Diecisiete. ¿Algún cambio?_

Ella dio un respingo al oír de nuevo su voz como un susurro metálico y se apresuró a responder, mientras, de nuevo, observaba por los prismáticos.

—No… ¡Espera! Están apagando la hoguera, quizá tengan pensado desplazarse.

— _No les dará tiempo._

—¿Cómo?

— _Ya casi les tengo… Corto la comunicación._

Se oyó un sonido del otro lado de la línea, como un chasquido.

—¿Diecisiete? —le llamó ella. No recibía la señal acústica conforme había línea de comunicación. La luz roja estaba apagada. Diecisiete había apagado su _walkie—_. ¡Oh! ¡No! —exclamó la chica.

Diecisiete estaba ahora allí abajo, en algún lugar, en plena desventaja numérica contra un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes.

 **...**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación expectante y ansiosa. Caminaba rápidamente a través del bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el lugar de la hoguera. Sus pasos no emitían ni un solo ruido que pudiera delatarle.

Lo de pedirle a ella que les vigilara desde el risco, en realidad no había sido necesario; aquellos hombres tenían los minutos contados en cuanto Diecisiete apareciera ante ellos, portaran armas o bombas. Pero de aquel modo el juego adquiría un rol más, y Diecisiete podía ubicar a la científica en un lugar fijo y asegurarse de que no interfería en la acción y acababa con el entretenimiento.

Se acercaba al claro de la hoguera y procuraba mantenerse en todo momento al resguardo de la vegetación. La chaqueta que llevaba ayudaba a camuflarle bien entre los colores del bosque y se había cruzado el rifle a la espalda para facilitar sus movimientos.

Ya podía oír sus voces, charlando y vociferando descuidadamente entre ellos. Parecían muy tranquilos y seguros de que no iban a ser descubiertos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que sería la científica quien le diera el aviso? De no haber sido por ella, ahora Diecisiete estaría vigilando los senderos cercanos a la orilla del lago, aguardando la llegada de cazadores furtivos.

Había sido una suerte que la chica se hallara trabajando en el risco.

El plan de Diecisiete era darles caza, tal como le había dicho a ella. Literalmente.

Acecharles, igual que un depredador a su presa, y saltar sobre ellos.

Su instinto de matar se había despertado.

Desde su escondite les ubicó sin problema. Podía ver a cinco hombres. Uno, cerca de la hoguera. Dos más, junto a unos árboles, fumando. Otro situado muy cerca de donde él se encontraba agazapado, y un último que no podía visualizar pero que, por su voz, sabía que no se hallaba lejos de los dos fumadores.

Junto a la hoguera había unos bultos cuyo contenido no pudo visualizar con claridad. Parecían paquetes precintados.

Sonrió. ¡Qué importaba eso! Llevaban fusiles automáticos de asalto.

Y, sin esperar más, Diecisiete emergió de los arbustos y atacó directamente al que estaba más cerca. De una patada le rompió el brazo.

El que estaba junto a la hoguera empuñó su fusil rápidamente y le disparó. Las balas rebotaron sobre Diecisiete, que reía de forma siniestra. Los disparos acabaron con la vida del que estaba en el suelo con el brazo roto.

El fusil se quedó sin munición y el androide se lanzó hacia su atacante, propinándole un puñetazo brutal que lo envió contra un árbol. El golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

Diecisiete recibía más disparos. Miró a su derecha y vio a los otros dos hombres descargando los fusiles sobre él, sin conseguir provocarle ni un solo rasguño.

Corrió hasta ellos y retorció los cañones de las armas hacia arriba. Los dos hombres le miraron, horrorizados, y, antes de que pudieran huir, Diecisiete se agachó y les dio una patada en las piernas, arrojándoles al suelo. El golpe sonó claramente a huesos rotos.

Todo quedó tranquilo entonces, aparte de los lamentos de sus dos últimas víctimas, y tras de sí, el androide detectó una respiración nerviosa. Se giró y vio al último de los criminales, cuya situación exacta no había podido ver desde su escondite. Le apuntaba con su arma, tembloroso. Diecisiete le sonrió amenazadoramente.

El hombre dejó caer el arma al suelo y alzó las manos, consciente que, contra aquel ser, no podía hacer nada, y entonces, el androide avanzó hacia él, echando mano a su propio rifle.

—Te doy ventaja. ¡Vamos, corre! —le animó.

El hombre retrocedió, aterrorizado, y Diecisiete procedió a quitar el seguro de su arma. Movió una palanca y una de las balas pasó a la recámara.

Cuando el hombre vio este movimiento, entendió las sádicas intenciones del desconocido y comenzó a correr entre los árboles.

Diecisiete plantó una rodilla en el suelo y le apuntó a través de la mirilla telescópica del arma.

Su presa se movía en zig-zag, tratando de no ofrecer una línea de tiro fácil. El androide sonrió y se preparó para disparar. Era capaz de acertarle a una comadreja a ochenta metros de distancia; lo sabía, ya lo había hecho antes.

De repente, el hombre desapareció de su campo de visión, y Diecisiete bajó el arma, extrañado.

—Qué raro… —murmuró, para sí.

Se levantó y caminó con el rifle apoyado sobre el hombro hasta el lugar donde había desaparecido su víctima.

Le encontró en el fondo de una trampa para lobos, un agujero en el suelo que los cazadores cavaban para atrapar animales con vida y venderlos en el mercado negro a precios desorbitados.

—Malditos furtivos —masculló Diecisiete, cabreado. Le habían fastidiado lo mejor...

Se asomó al agujero.

— ¿Cuántos sois en total? —preguntó.

El hombre permanecía con la espalda pegada a la erosionada pared del hueco y le miró con pavor.

—¡Sólo nosotros cinco, maldito cabrón! ¡Y Vladik ha muerto! —respondió.

Diecisiete sonrió.

—Sí, ¡qué triste! Asesinado por sus propios amigos.

—¡Le usaste de escudo! —replicó el hombre.

—¡Oh!, qué bonito. El raciocinio se te escapa por la boca —murmuró Diecisiete—. Deberías prestar más atención a los acontecimientos…

—¡Eres un asesino! —le acusó desde el agujero, casi al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Te voy a denunciar a las autoridades!

—No creo que estés en posición de amenazarme. Desde aquí eres un blanco perfecto —replicó el androide.

Y, seguidamente, apuntó a su cabeza.

El hombre se encogió en el suelo y sollozó.

Diecisiete movió el dedo sobre el gatillo del rifle. Sería la primera vez que disparaba con aquella arma a bocajarro. La explosión de su cráneo sería un espectáculo precioso que se moría por ver.

Pero el sonido de un vehículo acercándose rápidamente le hizo bajar el arma. Vio entre los árboles el coche oficial de los Rangers detenerse a unos veinte metros, y de él emergieron sus compañeros, armados todos con escopetas.

Irrumpieron en el lugar donde él se encontraba aún sujetando su rifle, con actitud de disparar, y le rodearon.

—¿Estás bien, Diecisiete? —preguntó Jimmy.

—… No puede ser —susurró él.

—¡Aquí hay un alijo de droga! —gritó otro Ranger, desde el lugar de la fogata.

—¡Dile al psicópata de tu compañero que se ha metido en un buen lío, esto no va a acabar así! —exclamó el contrabandista, desde su agujero

—Por supuesto que no… —susurró Diecisiete. No iba a dejar que le arrebataran su presa, de modo que volvió a apuntarle.

Flynn llegó junto a él y, con un movimiento rápido, desvió el rifle hacia arriba.

—¿Qué diablos haces, chico? —le recriminó

Diecisiete le miró con odio.

—Quita tus manos de ahí… —siseó. Flynn titubeó un instante. Jamás había visto aquella expresión en el rostro de su compañero.

—¡Ya basta, Diecisiete!

Era la voz del Jefe. El androide le miró de reojo. Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Deseó matarles.

Le estaban molestando, estaban bloqueándole, estropeando su juego de caza, acabando con su diversión.

—Lo hiciste bien, Diecisiete —concedió el Jefe, tratando de calmarle—. Pero esa chica estaba histérica cuando nos contactó. ¡No la hagas sufrir de esa forma, muchacho! La próxima vez llámanos antes a nosotros.

—¿Esa chica? —preguntó Diecisiete, con una ligera sospecha formándose en su mente.

—¡Ruby nos avisó de que tenías problemas! —aclaró Jimmy.

Diecisiete aseguró el rifle y lo colgó de su hombro.

—… Ah, ¿sí?

 **…**

Había recibido órdenes desde la central indicándole que regresara al refugio y esperara información acerca del tiroteo que había escuchado en el bosque.

No debía abandonar el lugar hasta que le avisaran desde la oficina que la zona estaba asegurada. Pero, entretanto, ella no tenía modo de saber qué le había ocurrido a Diecisiete.

Pretendió hacerle caso y no avisar a los Rangers, tal y como se había propuesto a sí misma en un principio. Pero al oír los disparos, el pánico se apoderó de ella y, finalmente, se puso en contacto con la oficina.

¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Y si… le habían matado?

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse. No, no debía pensar eso, debía confiar en él.

Resopló y se sentó en la pequeña escalera de cemento del refugio.

—Estúpido… ¿Por qué tuviste que apagar el _walkie_? —murmuró, para sí.

Entonces, escuchó un coche circulando por el camino que ascendía hasta el refugio y reconoció el motor.

Sonrió y se levantó, aliviada, cuando al fin lo vio aparecer por el camino.

¡Estaba bien! ¡Diecisiete estaba bien!

Ruby olvidó todas las discusiones que había mantenido con él y sintió ganas de abrazarle, de repente.

El 4x4 de Diecisiete se detuvo en la explanada, derrapando, y él salió del coche. No se preocupó ni de cerrar la puerta. Caminó deprisa hasta el refugio. Su rostro estaba deformado por la ira.

La expresión de tranquilidad de Ruby fue sustituida por una de alarma. Asustada, retrocedió y subió hacia atrás los tres escalones, trastabillando. Intentó encerrarse en el refugio pero él la acorraló contra la pared exterior.

—Te dije que no avisaras a la Central… —su tono de voz era más bajo de lo normal y sus ojos tenían una expresión tremendamente amenazadora.

—Oí muchos disparos —balbuceó ella—. Y habías apagado el _walkie_... ¡Me asusté! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¿Cómo no iba a llamarles?

—¡Óyeme bien! —dijo él, agarrando con fuerza la parte frontal de su anorak—. A partir de ahora mantente lejos de mis asuntos.

—¿Tus asuntos? ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Diecisiete? —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Tus asuntos son "dar caza" a la gente? ¡La vida de las personas no es un juego! —espetó, dolida.

Diecisiete la empujó con fuerza contra la pared, el puño que la mantenía sujeta, apoyado en su garganta. Extendió una mano delante de ella dispuesto a lanzarle un rayo de energía y acabar con su vida de una vez.

Pero se detuvo. La mirada de ella le detuvo.

Estaba asustada, eso saltaba a la vista. Pero sus ojos, oscuros y profundos, estaban clavados como dos dagas en los de él. Ni siquiera pestañeaba.

No era más que un mosquito aterrorizado y, aún así, tenía el valor de sostener la mirada de Diecisiete. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente estaría hecha un ovillo en el suelo y rogando por su vida, si se hallara en el lugar de la científica.

Pero ella no.

Y él bajó la mano.

—Me estás haciendo daño…

La frase de Ruby fue apenas un murmullo que se le quebró en la garganta.

Diecisiete la soltó con una sacudida, dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Lo mejor sería perderla de vista.

¿Quién era ella para cuestionar sus actos? ¿Quién se creía que era? Llegó hasta el coche y se metió dentro, accionando casi de inmediato la llave en el contacto.

Ella se dejó caer, resbalando en la pared blanca, hasta el suelo.

Rompió a llorar cuando le vio arrancar el coche. ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera?

—¡Eso, lárgate! —Berreó entre lágrimas. Una bandada de pájaros alzó el vuelo desde un árbol cercano, asustados—. ¡No pienso contar contigo para nada, nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Olvídame!

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Si, ya sé que la historia está clasificada en "Romance", pero el protagonista principal es el androide Diecisiete. Las florituras y ñoñeces no creo que vayan con su estilo, ni lo excesivamente dulce. Le va más bien lo ácido, con un puntito de azúcar que se acaba rápido XD_

 _Es que realmente ES un asesino, un cyborg programado para matar. Un ser al que no le tiembla el pulso a la hora de arrebatar una vida. Para él todo es un juego, y a él le encanta mover las fichas en el tablero. Pero, por algún motivo (que supongo se desvelará en el nuevo arco de Super) se apartó de esa vida de violencia sin sentido. Se retiró a los bosques porque ya no se sentía tentado a cometer fechorías._

 _Realmente, si lo pensamos bien, el Diecisiete del presente no cometió ningún asesinato. Mató a Gero, provocó accidentes para pasarlo bien y buscó a Goku, pero, ¡porque lo tenía programado así! No apuntó a nadie y le disparó a sangre fría, como hizo el Diecisiete del futuro en el manga._

 _El nuestro no. Pero podía haber llegado a ser el mismo asesino que el del futuro apocalíptico de Trunks. ¡Y no lo fue! Es un Diecisiete diferente. Es sádico e infantil, pero no mata por matar, vive más inmerso en crear un ambiente en el que poder "jugar". Pero, como yo lo veo, siendo él tal y como es de egocéntrico, si algo no sale como él quiere, la cosa puede acabar mal, y entonces, sí que puede despertarse la máquina de matar._

 _Esa es la visión que yo tengo de él, es como yo le veo. Diferente al del futuro. Y semejante cambio podría deberse a varios motivos, según mi punto de vista. Uno de ellos, está claro: su paso por el estómago de Cell, ¡eso tuvo que ser traumático, muchacho! XD. Otro motivo, pudo ser el hallarse separado de su hermana. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quién sabe, yo tengo mi propia versión que explicaré más adelante, en este fic._

 _Y por último, realmente creo que tuvo que haber algo decisivo que le desactivara esa clavija de matar. Ahí estoy segura que hubo alguien que le influyó, que pulsó su reset cuando lo necesitó, y lo ató a la cordura que, siendo en parte parte humano, aún le queda._

 _Para mí, dentro de mi propia versión de la vida de Diecisiete, esa persona es Ruby. Y en este capítulo, Ruby acaba de pulsar ese botón de reset por primera vez._

 _Realmente me estoy divirtiendo mucho. estoy descubriendo mucho más acerca de un personaje que siempre me había gustado pero nunca me había llamado la atención como para escribir acerca de él. Y es que, Diecisiete es tan complejo... ¡Que lo adoro! ¡Tengo un mega crush con él! Por eso voy a capítulo por día XD_

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

 _¡Y sobretodo, besos a **SoFiLeXa** , y mi pequeña **Sophy**!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. Capítulo VII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo VII

* * *

De cuclillas junto al tramo de los rápidos, Diecisiete escuchaba los aterradores chillidos que emitían los alces en sus enfrentamientos. La época de celo estaba en su apogeo e, incluso, podía verles pelear desde el lugar en el que estaba apostado.

Pero, los días habían sido tranquilos y Diecisiete no había capturado a ningún furtivo. Esto era a la vez un éxito y un fracaso. Un éxito para los Rangers, ya que, en el _Decovisa_ se había registrado el menor número de muertes de alces, a manos de los cazadores, de los últimos dos años.

Y ella era quien registraba la información.

Pero era un fracaso para Diecisiete, porque el hecho de no descubrir furtivos significaba que su aburrimiento iba _in crescendo_.

Aunque, por otro lado, no tener encontronazos con ellos ni descubrir cadáveres de alces muertos por sus armas, quería decir que no tenía que contactar con ella para informarle.

Había estado evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con ella, incluso evitaba acercarse al Observatorio. Y eso que en alguna ocasión había oído el motor cuatro tiempos del quad de la científica moviéndose por el bosque.

No podía perdonarle que pusiera fin a su diversión con los contrabandistas. Sólo tenía que hacerle caso. ¡Pero no!

Echó su sombrero hacia delante para tapar sus ojos de los rayos del mediodía… Eran los destellos propios del sol previo a una tormenta: sus rayos se colaban a través de las nubes, como si las hiciera estallar.

Se incorporó en su escondite, convencido de que la zona estaba despejada de cazadores, y al hacerlo, llamó la atención de un macho alfa que bebía en la orilla.

Eran muy territoriales, sobretodo cuando tenían que defender su harén de los demás candidatos. Y aquel enfrentó a Diecisiete sin rastro de temor.

Diecisiete se mantuvo impasible cuando el alce caminó hacia él, con la cabeza casi tocando al suelo, en un gesto claramente amenazador. Pero cuando el animal estuvo delante, una sola mirada gélida de Diecisiete bastó para que desistiera en su intento de retarle. El alce dio la vuelta y se marchó trotando.

Era tan sencillo como eso. Los seres vivos reaccionaban siempre adecuadamente a las señales de peligro, así había sucedido siempre, que él recordara.

Cualquiera se doblegaba ante sus ojos, nadie era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Pero ella sí.

No podía negar que el momento fue muy extraño, y que sus oscuros ojos le enfrentaron sin titubear cuando se atrevió incluso a poner en tela de juicio su manera de actuar.

No sabía si aquella muchacha era valiente o simplemente una suicida.

 **...**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la discusión con Diecisiete, y Ruby se dirigía a la central de los Rangers conduciendo su quad a través de la pista principal del Royal Nature Park.

Estaba a punto de quedarse sin gasoil en el generador y se le había ocurrido una idea: comprar una garrafa pequeña, de unos diez litros tan sólo, acoplarla al quad y, así, poder ir ella misma a rellenarla a la base. Aunque tuviera que ir dos veces por semana. Lo prefería antes de tener que depender de él para llenar el bidón grande.

Necesitaba también, además, otras cosas: comida, una bombona de camping gas y una caja de cerillas.

Debía hacer acopio de provisiones porque la previsión meteorológica anunciaba tormentas primaverales durante los siguientes cuatro días, empezando esa noche, y no deseaba quedarse sin comida o sin electricidad en medio de una de esas tormentas.

Había calculado que, entre lo que le quedaba en el bidón de cuarenta litros y lo que llevara de vuelta en el pequeño, tendría electricidad para una semana, suficiente para pasar el temporal en condiciones.

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a vivir en la montaña y depender de sí misma. Era muy difícil para alguien de ciudad como ella, casi como un logro, una forma de realizarse.

Pero para esa realización hacía falta sacrificio y, muy importante, ser previsora. No podía cometer el error de descuidar ningún detalle que pudiera afectar a su bienestar o a su supervivencia… Porque entonces tendría que recurrir a él.

Y de él no quería ni oír hablar.

Llegó sin problemas a la Central de los Rangers. Paró el quad frente al bar de Yunpei y se quitó el casco, al tiempo que el dueño del establecimiento, que la había visto llegar, le hacía ya gestos desde la puerta.

—¡Ruby! ¡Has tardado mucho! —exclamó. Ella sonrió y le saludó con la mano—. ¡Ven a tomarte un café, hermosa!

—¡Ahora no puedo, Yunpei! ¡Tengo algo de prisa! —se disculpó ella.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde dejaste al Casanova? —preguntó el tabernero.

Ella rodó los ojos y resopló. Sacó la llave del contacto y dejó su casco y sus gafas colgados del manillar, sin temor a que se lo birlaran. Allí nadie se llevaba nada que no fuera propio.

—¡Ni lo sé, ni quiero saberlo! —respondió, malhumorada.

Yunpei silbó y se rascó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—Qué poco ha durado… —murmuró. El hombre se encogió de hombros y entró de nuevo en su establecimiento.

La joven entró entonces en la oficina de los Rangers. En aquel momento del día allí sólo estaban el Jefe, Jimmy y el técnico de radio. Ruby fue recibida calurosamente por los tres hombres que se levantaron de sus asientos al verla entrar, en un amable gesto de cortesía.

—¡Ruby! ¡Cuántos días sin vernos! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el Jefe.

Ella sonrió. Desabrochó su anorak y sacó del bolsillo interior un papel en el que había apuntado la lista de todo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Vengo a por provisiones! —dijo, motivada.

—¡Bien hecho!… Ese frente va a llegar fuerte y dicen que incluso puede que se adelante a lo previsto. Mejor que tengas de todo en el Observatorio. Pero no olvides contactar con nosotros si tienes problemas. El puesto de Diecisiete está casi al lado y…

—¡Descuide Jefe! ¡Lo tengo todo controlado! Sólo necesito una garrafa pequeña para combustible y algo de comida —dijo ella, leyendo su listado.

El Jefe alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido. La interrupción, cuando le estaba sugiriendo a Diecisiete como recurso en caso de problemas, había resultado demasiado evidente. Entre esos dos había pasado algo.

El hombre se acercó a ella. La muchacha repasaba el contenido de su lista en voz baja y le miró cuando puso una mano en su hombro, fraternalmente.

—Ruby, si ese idiota no se comporta como es debido, sólo tienes que decírmelo. Le recordaré cuales son sus obligaciones.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no! No pasa nada con Diecisiete.

Era cierto. No pasaba nada… Pero nada de nada. De hecho Ruby se había propuesto hacer ver que no existía.

—En ese caso... De acuerdo —suspiró el Jefe, encogiéndose de hombros—. En el almacén hay garrafas de diez litros y Yunpei te facilitará la comida que necesites. Esta mañana ha llegado un camión con latas de conserva y fruta, ¡pregúntale!.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó ella. Y dicho esto, la joven se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina dispuesta a poner rumbo hacia el almacén de los Rangers.

—¡Por cierto! —dijo el Jefe, chasqueando sus dedos— Casi se me olvida... Ayer llegó esta carta para ti. Espero que no sea nada grave…

Le tendió un sobre. En el remite estaba el sello de un despacho de abogados de la capital.

—Ah, no. No es nada importante, ¡no se preocupe! —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Se apresuró a salir de allí y rodeó el edificio para llegar al almacén. Una vez sola, rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta con ansiedad. Se paró en una frase que necesitó releer un par de veces, tras lo cual sonrió y suspiró, aliviada.

 _"100.000 zenis de fianza",_ decía la frase en cuestión.

Ruby se recostó en la pared del edificio y sintió como si una gran losa hubiera desaparecido de repente de su espalda.

—Gracias a Kamisama… No saldrá jamás de ahí... —murmuró.

Y con esa buena noticia en mente, Ruby procedió a hacer acopio de todo lo que precisaba.

Los preparativos le llevaron toda la mañana.

Primero acopló la garrafa al quad con la ayuda de Flynn, uno de los Rangers que solía trabajar en la oficina. Para ello improvisaron un soporte con unas barras de hierro que doblaron con la ayuda de un soplete y que soldaron al chasis del quad. El proceso fue complicado ya que tuvieron que desmontar parte del carenado para poder soldarlas. Pero una vez hecho esto la garrafa quedaba firmemente sujeta a la parte trasera de su asiento. Sólo debía utilizar un pulpo elástico para evitar que se saliera por la parte superior del soporte.

Una vez instalado el soporte, llenó la garrafa de gasoil, para lo que utilizó guantes de plástico al recordar su desagradable experiencia previa, y cerró el tapón.

Sólo quedaba comprobar el invento, y para ello, condujo por la explanada frente a la oficina, y por un sendero cercano, para asegurarse de que la garrafa no se movía de su sitio y que las barras estaban firmemente soldadas.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella, feliz. Estaba saliendo todo a pedir de boca.

Limpió los residuos de soldadura y grasa del quad con un trapo y, por último, entró en el bar de Yunpei con su mochila de excursionista vacía, dispuesta a llenarla de latas, fruta y agua. En la barra del bar la esperaba un plato de rustido que Yunpei había preparado para ella. Ruby no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, y la hora del almuerzo ya casi había pasado.

Dio buena cuenta de la comida y seguidamente se puso a rellenar la mochila.

Esperaba poder llevar todo sin problema…

—Ehhh… Ruby, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Ella alzó la vista del papel y miró a Jimmy que la observaba avergonzado, mientras retorcía el ala de su sombrero.

—No, ¡gracias, Jimmy! Pero debo demostrarme a mí misma que no necesito depender de nadie.

—Oh, está bien… —dijo Jimmy, ella le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a repasar la lista. En aquel momento, Jimmy tuvo una idea—. En ese caso… ¿Te importaría si algún sábado paso a buscarte para ver un partido de fútbol aquí en el bar? ¡Están en semifinales!

Ruby alzó las cejas. De todas las propuestas de citas que había recibido en su vida aquella era la más torpe. No pudo evitar reír, divertida. Y Yunpei tampoco.

—No lo sé Jimmy. ¡Quizá algún día! ¡Muchas gracias por la invitación! —dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible. El fútbol no le interesaba para nada.

Pero el rostro de Jimmy, cabizbajo, ya mostraba la derrota.

Cuando terminó de llenar la mochila, Ruby se despidió de todos y salió al exterior.

—¡Jimmy! Ven aquí, chico —le llamó Yunpei—. Creo que necesitas que te explique un par de cosas acerca de las mujeres...

Ruby aseguró con pulpos elásticos la pesada mochila a la parte trasera de su quad, justo entre el sillín y la garrafa. Se abrochó el anorak, se colocó el casco y las gafas y puso rumbo al Observatorio.

Pero pronto pudo comprobar que el Jefe tenía razón, y el frente tormentoso llegó antes de lo esperado.

La lluvia la pilló a medio camino del refugio. Llovía intensamente y el viento era muy frío. El camino, de tierra arcillosa, en seguida se embarró y ella tuvo que pararse para ponerse el chubasquero.

Pero, entre el peso extra del quad, con el que no se atrevía a acelerar, la lluvia, el viento y el fango que levantaban las ruedas del vehículo, cubriendo por completo el cristal de sus gafas protectoras y obligándola a parar para limpiarlas, Ruby tardó en llegar al refugio una hora y media más de lo previsto.

Cuando lo hizo ya era noche cerrada, llovía a mares y ella tiritaba como un cachorrillo.

En medio de su tiritera, Ruby descargó la mochila y la garrafa, aparcó el quad y por último entró en el refugio.

Se sacó la ropa y la arrojó al suelo, de camino al diminuto aseo, en el que una rústica ducha colgaba del techo. Y, bajo el ínfimo chorro de agua que salía del viejo surtidor, Ruby intentó entrar en calor y sacarse los kilos de barro que llevaba impregnados en el pelo.

—¡M-mierda! —exclamó Ruby, cuando al fin emergió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cabello y otra alrededor del cuerpo.

Se le había olvidado encender la estufa de leña y allí hacía un frío horroroso.

Ruby entró en el dormitorio tratando de pisar sólo con la punta de sus pies descalzos. Tuvo miedo de que sus dientes se partieran por el fuerte castañeteo que sufría. No perdió el tiempo y se vistió con lo primero que sacó de la única cajonera que poseía.

Pero, aún después de ducharse y de embutirse en su gruesa chaqueta polar, la sensación de frío no la abandonaba y Ruby decidió prepararse una sopa instantánea para deshacerse de ella.

Preparó el hornillo de acampada sobre la pequeña encimera de la cocina, fue a buscar una lata de sopa del interior de la gigantesca mochila, y entonces…

—¡No! —gritó.

Había olvidado comprar las cerillas. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se maldijo a sí misma por no recordar apuntar algo tan importante en la lista. ¿Para qué escribía una lista si no apuntaba todo lo que necesitaba? ¡Las cerillas eran una prioridad! ¡Por encima de esos estúpidos tomates que Yunpei había insistido en meterle en la mochila!

—¡Estúpidos tomates! —farfulló, enfadada.

Estornudó un par de veces. La cosa no pintaba nada bien...

Entonces fue cuando miró el _walkie_ que llevaba dos semanas abandonado sobre una repisa, detrás de la puerta.

—… ¡No, de ninguna manera! —masculló.

¡No iba a pedirle cerillas! Primero se reiría de ella y luego la mandaría a la mierda. Ella lo haría.

Resopló. Comenzaba a notar un dolor punzante en la garganta. Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que no iba a parar de llover en cuatro días, por lo menos.

¡No podía estar sin comer nada caliente en todo ese tiempo!

De modo que no lo pensó más y rescató el embarrado chubasquero del suelo. Se lo puso de nuevo, con algo de dificultad por estar la prenda empapada.

Si tenía que hacerlo, mejor antes de caer enferma y no poder ni arrastrarse por el refugio: iría ella misma a buscar las cerillas a la cabaña del cortafuegos. En aquella casucha debía haber cerillas, ¿verdad?

Esta vez tuvo la precaución de poner su cabello recién lavado y aún mojado debajo del anorak para evitar que se le enfangara de nuevo, y hecho esto, puso rumbo a la cabaña de Diecisiete.

 **...**

La pista que conducía hasta la cabaña del cortafuegos era amplia y, por suerte, no estaba muy enfangada, pero la lluvia no arreciaba, de modo que cuando al fin paró el motor en el amplio espacio que había frente al porche de madera, Ruby estaba de nuevo calada hasta los huesos.

Para su suplicio, Diecisiete estaba bajo el tejadillo del porche, recostado en una mecedora y con los pies sobre la barandilla. El sombrero cubría su rostro. Era como si el mal tiempo no fuera con él…

Ruby ascendió los cuatro escalones de madera y se sacó gafas y casco cuando al fin estuvo bajo la protección de aquel desvencijado tejado.

Él levantó un poco el sombrero con un dedo y miró a Ruby brevemente.

—¿Dando un paseo? El clima acompaña, ¿verdad?

«¡Hijo de…!» pensó ella. Por su mente pasaban toda clase de torturas y de castigos para ejercer sobre él. De hecho Ruby resistió las ganas de darle un puñetazo justo cuando Diecisiete compuso su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona.

De todos los cabrones que se habían cruzado en su vida, Diecisiete se llevaba el premio gordo… Bueno, no. Por su vida había pasado otro aún peor que él...

Le miró con los ojos entornados. Él mantenía esa expresión que ella no soportaba, con sus ojos azules observándola, impasibles.

Odiaba esa sonrisa tan mezquina y tan… y tan sexy.

Rodó los ojos y pasó de largo. Entró en la cabaña sin permiso. No podía creer que estuviera pensando esas idioteces. Debía estar realmente enferma.

La estancia estaba sumida en una oscuridad casi total, y los ojos de Ruby tardaron en habituarse a ella. ¿Por qué no encendía las luces?

Un cuarto justo a la derecha de la puerta de la cabaña llamó su atención, y desde fuera, vislumbró el mobiliario de una pequeña cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí sin vacilar

—Si me dices qué buscas acabaremos antes… —dijo Diecisiete. Se había levantado de la mecedora y la había seguido, en silencio, hasta el interior de la casa.

—Sólo quiero unas cerillas… —farfulló ella. Cuanto antes las encontrara antes podría largarse al calorcito de su pequeño refugio.

Comenzó a rebuscar en los armarios de la cocina, pero allí no encontró los condenados fósforos.

Ni cerillas, ni comida, ni agua. Todos los armarios estaban vacíos.

Ruby se quedó de piedra, intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ver, pero no conseguía explicárselo. Incrédula, volvió a abrir uno de los armarios y, tras corroborar que lo que había visto no eran visiones, lo cerró lentamente.

Se giró hacia el hueco de la puerta de la cabaña, bloqueado por la silueta oscura de Diecisiete.

—Ahí no encontrarás nada —dijo él. Ella no respondió. Las palabras no acudían a su boca.

¿Qué diablos ocurría allí? Era como si no viviera nadie en esa casa.

Emergió de la cocina y oteó la estancia, a la que no había prestado suficiente atención por haber entrado a oscuras. Ahora, con la vista más habituada, vio que había un sofá cubierto con una sábana, igual que en las casas deshabitadas. Pero no había más muebles, ni siquiera una mesa de comedor.

Miró a Diecisiete de nuevo. Busco una explicación en sus ojos, una señal, algo que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Y Diecisiete la miraba como siempre, con aquella misma expresión carente de vida y su sonrisa macabra.

—Las cerillas están aquí —dijo, con voz suave.

Él cruzó la habitación y se dirigió hasta un rincón, aún más sombrío, en el que había una chimenea rústica y una vieja silla, el único lugar que parecía tener signos de uso. Allí estaban, en un cuidado soporte de pared, todas las armas de Diecisiete: el rifle, una escopeta, varias pistolas, y cajas de munición. Junto a la chimenea había un soporte de metal repleto de leña seca, perfecta para alimentar un fuego.

Él tomó algo de la repisa de la chimenea y se lo tendió a ella. Ruby miró su mano sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está todo… como si no vivieras aquí?

Diecisiete tomó aire, la miró seriamente y contestó.

—No lo entenderías jamás, "Bichóloga" —confesó él—. Mantente alejada de mi.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella— ¿Quién eres, Diecisiete?

—Esa pregunta está mal formulada —dijo él, con sorna. Caminó hacia ella y se inclinó hasta que los ojos de ambos estuvieron a la misma altura. Ella podía apreciar los de Diecisiete incluso en aquella atmósfera sombría—. Además, me gritaste que no querías volver a verme. Te lo diré otra vez: mantente alejada de mi. Ahora lárgate.

Diecisiete le arrojó la caja de cerillas y ella la atrapó en el aire. Él salió de la casa y regresó a la comodidad de su mecedora.

Ruby miró la caja y la apretó en la mano. Se giró y, decidida, fue a su encuentro.

Él se había recostado ya en la mecedora, con las manos bajo la nuca y el sombrero cubriendo su cara. Su actitud denotaba tal pasotismo que los puños de Ruby comenzaron a temblar de rabia.

—Me llamo Ruby —repuso ella, remarcando cada sílaba en un tono para nada amable—. Y... ¡No quiero!

Diecisiete apartó el sombrero de su cara para mirarla con gesto sorprendido.

—¿Perdón? —dijo, con matiz sereno.

—¡Lo he pensado mejor! ¡Ni me voy a largar, ni me voy a alejar de ti! —aclaró ella—. Y si entiendo o no lo que te pasa, es mi problema. Pero si mi seguridad va a tener que depender de ti entonces, ¡exijo saber quién eres! —tras la explosión, Ruby permaneció inmóvil, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

Él sonrió de nuevo. ¡Vaya si tenía agallas!

—Te he dicho que esa pregunta está mal hecha —la miró fijamente y se incorporó de su asiento. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, lentamente. Sus botas golpeaban fuerte en el suelo y Ruby sentía que se encogía con cada centímetro que recortaba hasta ella—. ¿De verdad es tan importante saber o no QUÉ soy? —dijo, deteniéndose a menos de medio metro.

Ella tragó fuerte y asintió. Ahora no podía echarse atrás.

Diecisiete colocó bien su sombrero y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Bien. Observa atentamente.

Sacó una navaja multiusos y, sin vacilar, se clavó la hoja en el costado. Ella ahogó un grito y soltó la caja de cerillas para taparse la boca con ambas manos.

Diecisiete observaba su reacción, sonriente. Le enseñó la navaja: la hoja estaba doblada.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender. Diecisiete alzó el extremo de su camiseta y mostró el lugar de la herida. Pero no había tal herida. No había rastro alguno de que acabara de apuñalarse a sí mismo.

Diecisiete arrojó la navaja sobre la superficie de la mesa del porche. El sonido provocó que Ruby diera un respingo.

El labio de ella tembló y sus ojos se movieron de la piel de Diecisiete hasta sus ojos. Él sonrió, divertido. No esperaba que la muchacha fuera a otorgarle aquel momento de entretenimiento.

Y ahora, el toque de gracia: la explicación.

—Hace tiempo fui una persona igual tú, pero ya no lo soy. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi verdadero nombre. Fui raptado y sometido a un experimento que un científico loco cometió con mi cuerpo: un intento desesperado de crear la máquina de matar perfecta, ¡y lo consiguió! —alzó las palmas de las manos y ladeó la cabeza, ligeramente—. Soy un androide: el Androide 17. No soy un hombre completo y tampoco soy totalmente una máquina. ¿Satisfecha, "Bichóloga"? —la sonrisa se amplió en el rostro de Diecisiete, al no recibir respuesta. Tal y como esperaba, se había quedado muda—. Bueno —suspiró—, normalmente este es el momento en el que la gente se larga —hizo un gesto caballeroso con las manos, cediéndole el paso para que pudiera marcharse—. Puedes empezar a huir cuando quieras. No te perseguiré, lo juro.

La actitud de Diecisiete mostraba cuánto estaba disfrutando mortificando a la científica. Ella le había recordado lo divertido que era asustar a la gente, jugar con sus mentes. Convertirse en un tormento para los seres humanos.

Pero Ruby no se movió. No caminó hacia el quad.

La sonrisa del androide, desapareció muy pronto. No estaba preparado en absoluto para la inesperada reacción de Ruby.

Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas como torrentes cuando se acercó a él y, con manos temblorosas, levantó la camiseta de Diecisiete y miró ella misma el lugar donde la navaja había dejado una leve señal al doblarse. Alzó el rostro para mirar sus ojos, aún incrédula.

Diecisiete no era capaz de mover ni un sólo dedo. Ella levantó aún más el borde de la prenda e introdujo su mano bajo ella. Tocó la piel de su estómago, caliente, suave, como la de cualquier persona. Acarició con su dedo índice la línea que se dibujaba en la piel de Diecisiete, prueba irrefutable de lo que acababa de presenciar. Y lo hizo con tal cuidado y delicadeza que los músculos de Diecisiete se contrajeron involuntariamente.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes sentir dolor? —preguntó ella, conteniendo el llanto.

Diecisiete titubeó y negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo sentir dolor —explicó—. Y tampoco hambre. Ni frío. Ni calor. Ni cansancio…

Se detuvo a media frase ¿Por qué le estaba explicando todo eso? No era como si necesitara que ella comprendiera… ¿O sí?

Ruby cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en su hombro. Al fin, el llanto que había estado intentando contener, emergió, violentamente, contra el pecho de Diecisiete.

Desde su ángulo de visión, él veía sólo su largo y oscuro cabello empapado, que se sacudía con cada sollozo. Nunca, desde que despertó en el laboratorio del Doctor Gero, había presenciado una fragilidad semejante.

Y Diecisiete ya no sonreía.

Aquello ya no era divertido...

Para ella todo cobraba sentido. Ahora entendía, por fin, qué era lo que le pasaba a Diecisiete. El estado de su casa, libre de objetos inútiles para él, su nombre, su comportamiento, su incapacidad de socializar, sus reacciones… Su fuerza… Su soledad.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacerte algo así? —exclamó de repente, contra su pecho. Sus puños se cerraron en torno a los bordes de la camiseta del androide, sin dejar de lamentarse—. ¡No es justo! Yo sabía que algo te sucedía, quizá un trastorno psicológico. Pero, ¡nunca imaginé que fuese una pesadilla tan horrible…! ¡Lo siento Diecisiete! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Diecisiete, siendo víctima de la compasión de un ser humano. Después de haber generado tanto mal a los demás, que le sucediera aquello era irónico.

Pero, más que su compasión, lo que Ruby estaba expresando a través de sus propias palabras, de su propio sentir, era el lamento que él era incapaz de transmitir.

Su transformación en androide no sólo le había aportado fuerza ilimitada y un poder capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que deseara. También había significado su pérdida de identidad, la pérdida de su humanidad. Su incapacidad de sentir. Y esa, esa era su pesadilla, con la que tenía que vivir para siempre.

Su "pesadilla". Ruby le había puesto nombre, ya no volvería a llamar de otra manera a su experiencia pasada.

… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así?

La mirada de Diecisiete se perdió en el bosque, mientras, poco a poco, Ruby se calmaba.

Y cuando el llanto cesó por completo y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Ruby se acurrucó aún más contra él. Sus manos aferrando aún la ropa de Diecisiete y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Diecisiete no estaba programado para reaccionar correctamente a semejante reacción de ella. Sí, en sus archivos internos había registros acerca del consuelo entre humanos y de los gestos que solían hacerse entre ellos. Pero él, en aquel momento, era incapaz de moverse.

Aquello que le estaba pasando era rarísimo…

Se quedó allí de pie, completamente inmóvil, con los brazos inertes a los dos lados de su cuerpo. Sin dedicarle un gesto de consuelo pero sin atreverse a separarla de él.

Era increíble: acababa de explicarle una verdad propia de una historia de terror y, ella, en vez de huir de allí, se había quedado junto a él.

Ruby se movió, levemente, y Diecisiete sintió la frente de ella contra su cuello. Estaba ardiendo. Él inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron junto a la oreja de ella y murmuró.

—Creo que el paseo bajo la lluvia no te ha sentado bien, "Bichóloga".

—Me llamo Ruby... —musitó ella, con voz débil. Se deslizó poco a poco, perdiendo la fuerza por momentos.

El día le había reservado demasiadas emociones. El agotamiento de la mañana, la aventura bajo la lluvia y la fiebre la habían debilitado mucho, pero la confesión de Diecisiete había sido demasiado para ella.

—Como sea… —susurró él.

Y los brazos de Diecisiete la atraparon justo antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Se descubrió el pastel! XD_

 _Tenía que pasar en algún momento, ¡y con Diecisiete mejor ir de cara y reclamar!_

 _Creo que, de algún modo, 17 y 18 sienten rechazo a lo que Gero les hizo. Aunque se muestren orgullosos de ser invencibles y sean inexpresivos por su condición de androides, quiero imaginar que el primer sentimiento humano que experimentan es el del rechazo a su nueva condición, generada quizá por los restos de esa humanidad que Gero les arrebató. Y Diecisiete oye ese rechazo en forma de lamento de los labios de Ruby. De algún modo, esto va a significar una liberación para él. Es un punto de inflexión._

 _¡Por cierto! Ruby acaba de pulsar el botón de reset de Diecisiete por segunda vez ;)_

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	8. Capítulo VIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo VIII

* * *

Ruby despertó de un extraño sueño febril, en el que aparecían millones de pequeños robots avanzando sin pausa por el camino principal del cuadrante de Diecisiete.

A través de los párpados veía el resplandor de una luz que destelleaba. Abrió los ojos y vio sobre ella un techo de vigas de madera que no le resultaba nada familiar.

Extrañada, volteó el cuello. Muy cerca, crepitaba un fuego en una chimenea rinconera. En la pared contigua había un soporte largo con varias armas de fuego perfectamente ordenadas. Había un hueco entre ellas, como si faltara una.

Se incorporó haciendo un gemido lastimero. Estaba tumbada en un sofá de dos plazas, amplio y bastante cómodo. No había duda, estaba en la cabaña del cortafuegos, la de Diecisiete. Pero él no se encontraba allí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un dolor punzante en la faringe. Cerró los ojos y tocó su frente, ardía. Había pescado un buen catarro…

Afuera, la tormenta continuaba descargando con fuerza litros y litros de agua que golpeaba ensordecedoramente en el tejado y las ventanas. De vez en cuando se oía algún trueno aislado.

Se sentó, y lo que creyó una pesada manta se movió un poco. Al fijarse más vio que se trataba del abrigo marrón que solía llevar Diecisiete.

Se recostó en el respaldo y suspiró. A su mente acudió como un flash la increíble confesión de él. Aún sentía rabia, no podía dejar de pensar en el crimen tan atroz que habían cometido con él. Ella sabía muy bien que el mundo estaba lleno de gente desgraciada capaz de cualquier fechoría, pero no creyó llegar a enterarse nunca de una atrocidad igual: crear un androide a partir de un ser humano. Separarle para siempre de su familia, de sus seres queridos. Destruir su vida, sus sueños. Borrar cualquier recuerdo, cualquier rastro del hombre que fue.

—Mmpf —gruñó.

No podía evitarlo, las injusticias la encendían como el mismo fuego que ardía ante ella.

Sus brazos se habían destapado y sintió un escalofrío. Bajo el grueso abrigo invernal, su propio chubasquero y su anorak habían sido retirados. Y al seguir comprobando su estado bajo aquella prenda, Ruby se puso en guardia y se incorporó como un resorte.

Sus piernas estaban desnudas; no llevaba pantalones. Sus partes íntimas estaban cubiertas sólo por sus braguitas rosas con gatitos estampados.

El mareo se agudizó de repente y la joven científica se puso colorada como un tomate. «No puede ser que él… ¿O sí?». La duda acerca de si había sido ella misma quien se había quitado la ropa o no, la consumía como un demonio, no podía recordar nada desde la confesión de Diecisiete, en su mente aparecía todo nublado…

Se tapó la cara con el abrigo, abochornada.

Ruby emergió de debajo de la prenda y buscó alrededor. Su ropa estaba colocada sobre el respaldo de una de las dos únicas butacas que había en la cabaña, secándose al calor del fuego.

Se levantó y caminó hasta aquella silla. El suelo de tarima estaba frío y crujía levemente bajo sus pies descalzos. Allí estaban su anorak, sus pantalones, sus calcetines, sus botas y su chubasquero. Todo aún mojado.

¿Por cuánto rato había estado durmiendo? Tenía la impresión de haber dormido horas, pero por el estado de su ropa no parecía haber transcurrido ni una.

Sintió erizarse su piel y regresó al sofá para rescatar el abrigo y ponérselo. Sus manos quedaban escondidas dentro de las mangas y la longitud de la prenda la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Aprovechó para curiosear a su alrededor. A la luz del fuego podía ver que, al menos, el rincón en el que ella había estado durmiendo parecía acogedor y tenía signos de ser utilizado a menudo. ¿Quizá a Diecisiete le gustaba estar allí?

Caminó descalza hasta la cocina, y en cuanto se alejó del fuego sintió de nuevo el frío de la estancia en la piel.

Notó humedad en su espalda y recordó que su cabello estaba mojado cuando había decidido ir a buscar las condenadas cerillas a la cabaña. Lo extrajo de debajo del abrigo y lo dejó caer por encima. Aún estaba húmedo.

Diecisiete no estaba en la cocina. Y tampoco en el pequeño dormitorio, al que se asomó a continuación, comprobando que se hallaba igual que la mayoría de la casa: sin señales de haber sido utilizado. El colchón de la cama individual se hallaba en posición vertical, contra la pared. No debía dormir allí. Cómo único mobiliario de la estancia: un armario desvencijado. Apostaba lo que fuera que también estaba vacío. Olía un poco a humedad: había una gotera en el techo que desaguaba en un cubo, lleno casi del todo.

Por lo menos, a pesar del aspecto desolador de la casa, estaba libre de plagas o suciedad, notaba las tablas suaves bajo la planta de sus pies.

El sonido de la tormenta se amplificó cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de repente.

—Te despertaste al fin.

Ella contuvo un grito y se giró. Diecisiete la observaba desde el dintel de la puerta de la cabaña. Las alas de su sombrero chorreaban agua, y su ropa estaba empapada y pegada en su cuerpo.

—Por lo visto, ahora, otra de mis tareas como guardabosques es evitar incendios —murmuró. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó la escopeta apoyada contra ella..

Ella no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando. Diecisiete la miró de nuevo y vio su expresión confundida, compuso una sonrisa torcida.

—Dejaste la estufa del refugio encendida.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella. Era cierto, había encendido la estufa de leña al salir de la ducha, y lo había olvidado completamente—. Lo siento… —se disculpó.

Por algún motivo, él la miraba diferente, con una expresión que Ruby no lograba identificar.

Ella se dio un vistazo a si misma. Claro, llevaba puesto su abrigo y lo estaba mojando con su cabello.

—Perdón, tenía frío —musitó—. Lo secaré, te lo prometo… Gracias por cubrirme con él. Es muy cálido…

Diecisiete se sacó el sombrero y la cazadora y los colgó de un gancho, junto a la puerta. Peinó su cabello empapado, con ambas manos hacia atrás. El gesto reveló que tenía las orejas perforadas y llevaba aros. Ruby nunca se había fijado.

Diecisiete la miró y sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa burlona, ni torcida. Por primera vez Ruby vio una sonrisa genuina en sus labios, de las que se expresan con los ojos, y se quedó de piedra.

Diecisiete caminó hasta el soporte de las armas y dejó la escopeta en el hueco.

Ruby le observó proceder, de espaldas. Manipulaba las cajas de munición con cuidado y bajo aquel jersey mojado podía apreciar contraerse perfectamente los músculos de su espalda.

La verdad es que era atractivo, y en aquel momento aún se lo parecía más. El cabello mojado. Los ojos tan claros y penetrantes. Su sonrisa, ya fuera burlona, amenazadora o verdadera... Estaba segura de que sería capaz de derretir a cualquier chica si la miraba el tiempo suficiente. Lástima que tuviera también aquella bocaza...

Él se giró de repente y la sorprendió observándole. Ella, consciente de cuáles habían sido sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada, abochornada.

Diecisiete caminó hacia ella entonces, y al pasar por su lado murmuró: "no tiene importancia". Ella alzó la vista. ¿Qué no la tenía, que la hubiera sorprendido observándole o que mojara el abrigo con su pelo?

Le siguió con la mirada, en silencio. Él entró en el dormitorio y comenzó a sacarse aquella ropa empapada sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. El acto pilló desprevenida a Ruby que se apresuró a desplazarse de nuevo hasta el cálido rincón de la chimenea, dispuesta a no desviar la mirada de las llamas.

Diecisiete emergió del cuarto vistiendo ropa seca y llevando el cubo que recogía el agua de la gotera.

¡Vaya! Se había equivocado con el contenido del armario. Seguramente, Diecisiete sólo poseía lo que necesitaba de verdad, y la ropa era algo necesario incluso para él. Era curioso el hecho de que los objetos que más valoraba se hallaran en un estado óptimo: como sus armas y su ropa. Era realmente cuidadoso ¿Dónde debía hacer la colada?

Despistada, Ruby le vio vaciar la cubeta afuerta y regresar para colocarla de nuevo bajo el agujero.

—¿No sería más fácil si lo arreglaras? —dijo ella, tímidamente.

—Probablemente —respondió él, sin prestarle mucha atención. Luego volvió a la sala y tomó un bulto del suelo, junto a la puerta. Lo había soltado allí al llegar y no le había vuelto a prestar atención—. Te he traído esto —dijo, y le mostró una pequeña mochila—. No tengo ni idea de qué te gusta comer o cómo lo cocinas. Espero que sea suficiente.

Sacó de la mochila un hornillo, un tomate y la sopa instantánea que ella había sacado en su casa para comer.

Ruby rió al ver el tomate de Yunpei.

—¿Has ido hasta el refugio a buscar comida y ropa para mi?—preguntó, incrédula—. No debiste molestarte…

—¡Oh sí! —respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Si no comes algo no te recuperarás y no te largaras nunca de aquí.

Por supuesto, era la previsible respuesta de Diecisiete. Ruby, en lugar de sentirse herida, sonrió para sí. Estaba empezando a aprender a conversar con él.

Ella tomó su ropa y miró el dormitorio.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

—Todo tuyo.

Ella murmuró "gracias", y entró en la estancia, cerrando bien la puerta tras de si.

El androide le había traído unos leggins negros, un jersey grueso de color gris y calcetines de lana.

La combinación de colores quedaba bastante bien, a diferencia de la que ella se había puesto al vestirse tras la ducha.

—Vaya, así que te gusta la ropa… —susurró. Era demasiado evidente.

Se cambió y trató de peinar su cabello con los dedos, el flequillo ya bastante largo, se ondulaba a la altura de los ojos.

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir tuvo un impulso que la detuvo en el momento de abrir la puerta. Miró el armario y se mordió el labio. Le picaba la curiosidad.

—Tan sólo será una ojeadita…

Abrió, con extremo cuidado, una de las puertas temiendo ser delatada por alguna bisagra indiscreta. Pero la puerta estaba engrasada y se abrió silenciosamente.

No había demasiada ropa, a decir verdad, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Ruby: la pulcritud con que todo estaba ordenado.

Todo era ropa casual: un par de jeans, algunos jerseys, sudaderas, camisetas… En la parte inferior, unas botas de montaña y unas deportivas azules. Y en la parte de arriba, una camiseta negra y unos jeans rotos. Separado de lo demás.

Ruby cerró el armario. Se sentía idiota ¿Qué esperaba encontrar allí? ¿Repuestos electrónicos para su cuerpo?

Salió al poco rato vistiendo sus prendas secas, y colocó en la butaca junto a la chimenea la ropa que se había quitado, junto con el abrigo de Diecisiete.

Él estaba sentado en la otra butaca de la estancia con los ojos cerrados. Parecía totalmente ausente, como desconectado.

Ella fue a la cocina y preparó el hornillo. Había pensado que la sopa caliente le sentaría de maravilla, de modo que buscó un abrelatas en los armarios pero no lo encontró.

—Eres tozuda —le dijo Diecisiete, mirándola desde su asiento—. No vas a encontrar nada ahí. Ya te lo dije antes— Diecisiete se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para abrir la lata con su navaja multiusos.

Ruby observó la navaja, había enderezado la hoja que se había doblado hacía un rato. Diecisiete le tendió la lata abierta con un gesto seco y ella dio un respingo.

—Gracias… —susurró la chica.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la alta encimera de la cocina.

—¿Quién es Ben? —espetó él, de repente. Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de responder.

—¿Qué?

—Lo nombrabas sin cesar, en sueños.

«¿De nuevo hablando en sueños, Ruby? ¡Qué vergüenza!», pensó la joven. Ocultó su sonrojo con un mechón de su cabello y colocó la lata sobre el hornillo encendido.

—Era mi mentor. Mi padrino —respondió. Los ojos de Diecisiete permanecían fijos sobre ella—. Era el científico que trabajaba aquí, en el Observatorio, antes que yo. ¿Cómo puede ser que trabajárais los dos en la misma área y no supieras su nombre?

—Él hacia su trabajo y yo el mio —respondió él, como si fuera algo obvio—. Era una gran ventaja. Contigo es muy diferente.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Ruby, tímidamente.

—Porque tú eres una fuente inacabable de problemas —respondió Diecisiete, mostrando la sonrisa que Ruby conocía tan bien. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¡Mira, inacabable como tu energía! —replicó. Y arrugó su nariz.

Diecisiete rió con la ingeniosa respuesta y ella borró el gesto ceñudo casi de inmediato, al oirle. Era la primera conversación normal que tenían, y por si eso fuera poco, la había iniciado él.

Ella removió la sopa, que comenzaba a humear, y apagó el hornillo. Diecisiete desvió la mirada al exterior, con aire ausente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —se animó a preguntar Ruby.

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió él.

Ruby dudo un momento pero se armó de valor para continuar.

—Eres... una máquina de matar perfecta, según me has dicho. ¿Qué haces guardando el parque?

Él sonrió.

—Es una larga historia de la que no me apetece hablar.

—Oh…

Los ojos de hielo del androide se movieron hasta plantarse sobre ella, intimidatorios.

—¿Prefieres que me dedique a matar, "Bichóloga"?

Ella no contestó, era obvio que no quería eso.

Ruby se quedó callada. La maniobra no había salido bien. Pero al menos lo había intentado. Desvió la vista a su sopa y comenzó a comer, con cuidado de no quemarse.

— Y tú, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Ella alzó la vista de su lata. Diecisiete volvía a iniciar la conversación, mirándola aún con la misma expresión amenazante. ¿En serio le interesaba?

—Ayudar a la protección y conservación de las especies —contestó ella, y su respuesta sonó como si la leyera de un manual—. Proteger a los desamparados. Es un sueño romántico, ¿verdad?

Ruby se dedicó a comer sin levantar la vista de su lata y él sonrió de nuevo.

—Muy bonito. Ahora dí la verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes que hay más? —musitó Ruby, sorprendida.

—Te desenvuelves muy mal en la montaña. Está claro que no te has preparado para trabajar en este puesto. Imposible que te presentaras voluntaria por pura vocación...

—Está bien —admitió ella. Lla agudeza de Diecisiete la había dejado asombrada—. Necesitaba dejar todo atrás. Además esto era una buena forma de demostrarme a mí misma que no necesito a nadie… —La sonrisa de Diecisiete se amplió. ¿En serio? Había dependido de él desde que llegó—. Y además de eso, vine para cumplir una promesa.

Diecisiete aguardaba en silencio a que continuara y ella sonrió para sí. Era insistente incluso sin hablar.

—Le hice una promesa a Ben —explicó, finalmente.

—¡Oh, no me lo digas! —exclamó él, en tono mordaz—. Le prometiste que continuarías su obra si a él le ocurría algo… Enternecedor.

Ruby depositó la lata vacía sobre la estrecha encimera de la cocina, y borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Tu intuición te ha fallado esta vez. Le prometí que me alejaría de una persona que me hacía daño. Y aquí estoy.

Ella se señaló a sí misma y Diecisiete entornó los ojos.

—Desconociendo hasta lo más básico sobre supervivencia es una osadía venir hasta aquí para alejarte de una persona. Podías haber cambiado de ciudad, simplemente.

—Ojalá hubiera sido así de simple… —musitó ella—. No era suficiente... Este lugar me pareció perfecto para esconderme de él. No es un viaje de placer precisamente, y hacen falta permisos especiales para colarse en el parque con un vehículo. Eso me da tranquilidad.

—Los furtivos entran sin permiso, cortan las cadenas que controlan el acceso de coches. Algunos, incluso, entran y salen sin ser detectados —explicó él.

—No todos —susurró ella—. Si se encuentran contigo… Puede que no salgan.

—… Eso depende de mi nivel de aburrimiento —confesó el androide.

Sostuvieron las miradas más tiempo que nunca. La de ella escondía algo que Diecisiete era incapaz de descifrar.

—Diecisiete… Si él viene y tú estás cerca… Me sentiré segura —dijo, tímidamente.

—En la media hora que tardo en llegar a ese nido de arañas puede hacerte un gran surtido de fechorías, "Bichóloga". A mi me daría tiempo...

—…

—Lo mejor es que cubras el suelo de alrededor del refugio con cepos para osos. En el almacén de la oficina hay decenas de ellos.

Y lo decía con una sonrisa. Disfrutaba contemplando la preocupación en el rostro de Ruby. Qué humor más macabro tenía.

Ella se mordió el labio y entrecruzó sus dedos, con gesto nervioso.

—… Diecisiete… Si me encuentra…

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. De repente se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Tras escuchar aquel sarcasmo, notaba como si toda la distancia que había interpuesto con aquella persona se hubiera reducido a cero, y la posibilidad de que diera con ella no fuera remota en absoluto.

Ruby retorcía, nerviosa, un mechón de su pelo, mientras miraba las oscuras tablas del suelo.

—Estoy en el canal 2. Lo sabes de sobra.

Ella alzó el rostro. Diecisiete se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia la butaca. Se sentó, cruzó los brazos y miró la puerta de la cabaña.

Ella sonrió. Esa respuesta era lo más parecido a un "cuenta conmigo" que escucharía de la boca de Diecisiete, y se sintió aliviada.

La tensión desapareció y Ruby se frotó la cara, con gesto cansado.

—Duerme en el sofá —dijo él—. Por la mañana te llevaré al refugio en coche.

Ella asintió y se dirigió al cómodo sofá. Pero, antes de sentarse, su mirada se posó sobre la ropa que se hallaba secándose delante del fuego.

Lo siguiente que salió de su boca, lo hizo sin que ella lo pensara ni una décima de segundo.

—Diecisiete… ¿Me quitaste los pantalones?

Él abrió los ojos y la observó con expresión divertida.

—Sí —respondió, sin rodeos. Los ojos de la científica se abrieron como platos y su rubor alcanzó el nivel máximo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Preferías estar empapada?

—No… Pero… Me quitaste los pantalones…—repitió, con timidez. El sonrojo de la científica cada vez era más visible.

Diecisiete amplió la sonrisa, entendiendo de dónde venía la preocupación de la joven. Era una ocasión perfecta para molestarla.

—En mis registros tengo informes completos sobre anatomía femenina. Tu cuerpo no es nada del otro mundo, "Bichóloga", créeme. No debes tener vergüenza.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó ella, ofendida.

Ella cerró los puños y buscó una respuesta apropiada para semejante ataque. Al no hallarla, agarró de nuevo el abrigo de Diecisiete y se tumbó en el sofá con gesto enfadado, cubriéndose con él.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, dispuesta a ignorar cualquier frase más que saliera de aquella bocaza. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate

Y Diecisiete cerró los suyos, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Después de 8 capítulos parece que estos dos comienzan a entenderse. ¡Por algo se empieza!_

 _Dedico este capítulo a AnilecRose_ ¡ _Feliz cumpleaños! (con algo de retraso XD)_

 _¡Agradezco reviews de cualquier índole! :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	9. Capítulo IX

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo IX

* * *

Ruby no supo muy bien cómo consiguió sobrevivir a tan tremendo resfriado. La fiebre duró casi dos días completos durante los que se dedicó a arrastrarse por el refugio como alma en pena, de la cama al raído sofá, del sofá a la cocina y de la cocina a la cama. Hasta que, finalmente desapareció y pudo reanudar su trabajo.

Pasaron tres semanas. El frente de lluvias abandonó el Royal Nature Park, revelando tras de sí un esplendor primaveral como Ruby no había visto jamás.

Aquel tono de verde, tan intenso y brillante en todas partes, refrescaba su mente. El aire era puro y el sol calentaba más cada día que pasaba. Ella, que siempre había pecado de perezosa a la hora de despertar por las mañanas, se levantaba con sólo comenzar a escuchar el canto de los pajarillos. Y, ¡qué remedio si volaban hasta su alféizar para tomar los primeros rayos de sol!

Por fin había conseguido establecer una rutina y adaptarse. Estaba orgullosa. Hacía una semana y media que no necesitaba recurrir a Diecisiete para nada.

Ella se autoabastecía con el quad.

Ella colocaba las cámaras nocturnas donde decidía y ella se desplazaba sola por el bosque, poniendo especial atención a posibles señales que le indicaran que se hallaba en territorio de osos, algo que sí tuvo que aprender de Diecisiete, ya que desconocía por completo cómo reconocer la edad de las marcas de las garras de los osos en la corteza de los árboles.

Distinguía el chillido de los alces, el rugido de los osos, el aullido de los lobos, el gruñido de los zorros…

Aquello le había venido realmente bien a la poca confianza que tenía en sí misma. Estaba sola, en una reserva natural rodeada de animales salvajes, y además haciendo trabajo de campo, algo para lo que nunca se creyó capaz.

Incluso, se había atrevido a subir a la Atalaya para instalar una webcam nocturna. La Atalaya era una torre de observación de aves, propiedad del Departamento de Conservación. Tras dedicarle la mayor parte del tiempo al control de los nuevos nacimientos de alces y lobos, Ruby se estaba volcando ahora en la investigación de su mentor.

Pero había algo en los apuntes de Ben que no encajaba, y Ruby estaba repitiendo todo el proceso de trabajo del hombre en otros puntos de la zona, y ese proceso incluía la grabación nocturna de imágenes.

Pasó buena parte de la mañana configurando la tasa de refresco de las cámaras para obtener buenas imágenes, y cuando terminó, descendió de la Atalaya con sumo cuidado, utilizando la escalera de madera, y portando una mochila a la espalda con su laptop y una maraña de cables y baterías.

Al pisar de nuevo tierra firme, secó su frente y sonrió.

Había terminado antes de lo previsto, de modo que al fin iba a tener una tarde libre, ¡su primera tarde de sábado libre desde que trabajaba en el parque! ¿Qué podría hacer? Podía pasar la tarde leyendo, mirando alguna película…

Lo cierto era que, pensándolo bien, la tarde se presentaba bastante deprimente, así...

Pero, de repente pensó en Jimmy y en su torpe oferta. ¿Habría partidos de fútbol todavía? Aunque no le gustara el fútbol podía pasar la velada charlando con los habituales de la taberna. Comenzaba a necesitar un poco de vida social, y ¿por qué no decirlo?, un par de cervezas también.

Se hallaba pensando en todo esto mientras aseguraba en el quad la mochila que solía llevar a todas partes, cuando, el _walkie_ , que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo externo de aquel macuto, emitió un crujido. Ruby lo extrajo del compartimento, el led rojo se había encendido, y entonces.

— _¿"Bichóloga"?_

—Oh, por favor… —murmuró ella sin pulsar el botón. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría llamándola así?— Aquí RUBY —exclamó, remarcando bien su nombre y apretando fuerte el botón, como si así se le fuera a quedar mejor grabado.

— _He encontrado algo que te va a parecer interesante_ —dijo Diecisiete. Su voz sonaba con su acostumbrado timbre tranquilo, distorsionado por el compresor del modulador de radio.

—Diecisiete, he conseguido planificar mi semana para tener la primera tarde libre en un mes… ¿Es realmente importante?

— _¿Sabes dónde están los peñascos del río, junto al tramo de los rápidos?_ —respondió él, ignorándola por completo.

Ruby rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Lamentablemente, se temía que su tarde libre se iba al fiasco…

—Sí.

— _Te espero allí._

—Pero…

El led rojo se apagó. Ruby resopló, siempre cortaba la comunicación abruptamente...

 **…**

Diecisiete aguardaba, tal como dijo, en la orilla montañosa del tramo de los rápidos. Allí había un puente de madera al que Ruby se acercó para cruzar.

La silueta de Diecisiete le parecía muy diferente sin su acostumbrado abrigo y el sombrero. Agitó la mano efusivamente a modo de saludo, sin recibir absolutamente nada en respuesta.

Resopló, su simpatía sí que era la de siempre...

Diecisiete permanecía de pie junto al puente. Era realmente divertido verla colocar un pie tras otro sin fiarse de la resistencia de aquel paso.

—¿Esto es seguro? —preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa. No podía apartar los ojos del puente.

—Claro, sólo se rompe una vez al año, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Qué?

Diecisiete sonrió. Era demasiado fácil jugar con su mente.

Al fin, Ruby llegó a la otra orilla y caminó hasta su encuentro.

—¿Y bien? —dijo. En su tono se notaba el fastidio que significaba para ella estar allí en aquel momento— Espero que esto no nos lleve mucho tiempo...

—¡Oh! Entonces será mejor que te decepcione cuanto antes. Puedo asegurarte que vamos a estar aquí toda la tarde. Tú y yo solos.

Ruby le miró sorprendida. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por aquella cabeza? Su voz fue un graznido al dirigirse a él.

—¿Q… Qué?

Diecisiete comenzó a caminar hacia la empinada pared del risco.

—¿Acaso no es la clase de tarde que esperabas? ¿Con quién estarías mejor atendida que conmigo?

Ruby podía notar el sarcasmo en el aire. Resopló.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que conteste a esa pregunta? ¿Para qué me has llamado, Diecisiete?

Ruby comenzó a seguirle en su ascensión por la intrincada vía, entre piedras y desniveles, algunos de más de un metro y medio, pero su ritmo no era tan ágil como el de Diecisiete. En uno de los cortados, Diecisiete simplemente saltó, sorteando sin esfuerzo un escalón que ella se vio obligada a escalar.

Reconocía el camino por el que la estaba llevando el androide. Era una de las rutas que tenían planificadas para la semana siguiente, una zona donde había criado una manada de lobos.

—Pero, hoy no toca control de crías. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Ruby frunció el ceño. Aquello no le olía nada bien. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en el destino al que la llevaba no iba a encontrar una sorpresa agradable.

Pensando esto, resbaló en su agarre y perdió pie, justo cuando se hallaba sorteando el cortado más pronunciado. Gritó y cerró los ojos anticipándose al monumental golpe que se iba a dar en la caída, pero entonces, notó un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió el rostro de Diecisiete a menos de un palmo, sin rastro de burla en él. Sus manos enguantadas la sujetaban con firmeza.

—¿Estás bien, "Bichóloga"?

Ella simplemente asintió y él estiró de ella sin esfuerzo, ayudándola a remontar ese último obstáculo previo al estrecho sendero que se abría entre las paredes montañosas.

—Gracias… —susurró—. Habría sido una buena caída —admitió Ruby, asomándose al borde. Aún podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

—Ese calzado que llevas no es el más adecuado para trepar por aquí —dijo él.

—Si me hubieras dicho por dónde me ibas a traer habría pasado por el refugio para calzarme las botas —replicó Ruby, con el ceño fruncido. Diecisiete se detuvo y se giró.

—Si te hubiera dicho por dónde te iba a traer, además de perder el tiempo cambiándote el calzado, me habrías hecho tantas preguntas que se habría hecho de noche. Y necesitas la luz del día para registrar lo que vamos a ver. De modo que deja de quejarte. Más tarde me lo agradecerás.

Ante una réplica tan potente, Ruby no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio. En sus palabras estaba implícita la importancia de lo que iban a ver. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

Continuaron durante diez minutos más hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro, medio oculto entre los peñascos. Ruby jamás habría encontrado aquel lugar si hubiera ido sola. La verdad es que llevar un guía como Diecisiete era una gran ventaja.

Pero al llegar al centro del claro, el espanto que encontraron sacudió el estómago de Ruby.

La joven cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de vomitar al ver una familia de lobos decapitados, sus tres miembros. Sus cuerpos se pudrían, hinchados, delante de la madriguera, de la que no salían sonidos de cachorros.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca había visto tanta crueldad junta.

—Serénate, "Bichóloga". Tenemos trabajo.

Y tras esas palabras tan frías, Diecisiete se acercó a los tres lobos.

—Formaron el grupo hace un par de años —explicó el androide—. La madre está aquí —dijo, señalando el ejemplar más grande—. Estas dos son hijas de años anteriores. Han matado a todas las hembras. Las cabezas se las llevan como trofeos.

Ruby secó sus lágrimas con rudeza y se acercó a Diecisiete. De su mochila sacó una cámara de fotos y fotografió los cadáveres. «¡Malditos furtivos…!», pensó.

Diecisiete caminó hasta la madriguera y se asomó.

—Se han llevado los cachorros… —musitó, se enderezó y apartó con el pie los cartuchos de escopeta usados que había esparcidos por el suelo—. Suelen sacar cantidades grandes por cachorros vivos tan pequeños en el mercado negro.

Ruby se arrodilló al lado de la hembra más grande. Tenía las ubres hinchadas. Eran cachorros lactantes.

—Falta el macho… —continuó él, pensativo—. El trofeo principal, supongo. ¿Qué fecha pondrás, "Bichóloga"?

Ruby desvió la mirada del objetivo de la cámara y le observó. Notaba su mente muy espesa, y no estaba segura de qué era lo que le acababa de preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—La fecha de la muerte. Estoy seguro de que llevan dos semanas muertos.

Ella miró de nuevo los cuerpos. Sí, Diecisiete había estado muy acertado. Si les hicieran una analítica más completa seguro que comprobarían que había acertado. Pero los animales muertos a manos de furtivos no se sometían a análisis, sólo los enfermos.

—...Puede ser —comentó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Se sentía muy deprimida. Era la primera familia de lobos que habría tenido la ocasión de vigilar, de monitorizar, en un estado completamente salvaje.

—Yo diría… que los mataron la primera noche de tormenta —aventuró Diecisiete—. El ruido de los truenos enmascara los disparos, así nos cuesta más detectarlos.

Ella no le miró. Estaba claro que llevaban allí mucho tiempo y sus cuerpos se habían mojado durante muchos días. El aspecto de su piel así lo corroboraba.

—Sí…

—Si dejas que cada muerte con la que te topes te afecte así, no durarás mucho aquí.

Ella alzó la vista. Diecisiete la miraba con dureza. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero tan sólo llevaba allí un mes, en el que había intentado cumplir con su trabajo lo mejor posible a la vez que se adaptaba a las duras condiciones de vivir allí y a la soledad.

—Afróntalo —continuó él—, el mundo es así de cruel, no podrás salvarlos todos. Vámonos de aquí, no hay mucho más que hacer. Los lobos alimentarán a los buitres.

—¡Sé de sobra cómo de cruel es el mundo, no necesito un androide que me dé lecciones! —explotó ella. Diecisiete se giró lentamente. No había rastro de su sonrisa, tan solo una mirada capaz de congelarla—. No puedo evitar sentir remordimientos, Diecisiete. Eso se llama empatía, ¡conciencia!.

Frunció el ceño. Las lágrimas fluyeron otra vez y ella volvió a retirarlas con violencia.

—Precioso. ¿Eso te lo enseño tu Ben?

—No —respondió de mala gana. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus sandeces—, eso lo aprendí yo sola.

—¿Te hubieras puesto en su lugar? —preguntó él. Ella quedó en silencio—. Si hubieras llegado a tiempo, ¿te habrías cambiado por ellos? ¡No hables de conceptos que te quedan grandes!

—Si hubiera llegado a tiempo de intervenir, si hubiera tenido la remota posibilidad de evitar esto, ¡por supuesto, lo habría hecho!

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Esa conciencia tuya es como golpearte contra una pared! —gritó Diecisiete, y acompañó su sentencia con un golpe de su puño contra la palma de su mano.

—¡Ya puedes irte, Diecisiete! ¡Tengo mucho trabajo aquí! —gritó ella. Y procedió a abrir su mochila para sacar una cinta métrica y un cuaderno de notas.

—¡Que te diviertas! —exclamó él.

Los pasos de Diecisiete recorrieron rápidamente el camino de vuelta. Se sentía extremadamente rabioso, pero no porque ella le hubiera plantado cara, a eso ya se había acostumbrado e incluso le gustaba. Sentía rabia por su forma de reaccionar, por su manera de sentirse culpable de aquel modo tan incomprensible.

La científica simpatizaba con cualquier ser vivo que la rodeara. Sentía compasión, frustración por las desgracias ajenas. "Proteger a los desamparados", había sido la razón que le había dado a Diecisiete para explicar su presencia en la reserva.

Y si no lo conseguía, ¿se bloquearía cada vez? ¿Lloraría con cada decepción?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que la volvían esos sentimientos?

¿En verdad era eso la empatía, la conciencia? ¿Significaba eso tener remordimientos?

Diecisiete resopló. Él jamás lo sabría.

Llegó al tramo rocoso y de un salto salvó los diez metros de desnivel.

Miró arriba y sonrió. Se preguntaba cómo lo haría para descender de allí sin ayuda.

 **…**

Aquella noche necesitó sentarse en el sofá, delante de la chimenea de su cabaña. Mirar las llamas le relajaba. El fuego era una de las pocas cosas que podía asegurar que le gustaba.

Ver crepitar la madera era como ver reflejada una explosión de ki en miniatura. Ver consumirse la leña era su modo de percibir el paso del tiempo, por la noche. Cuando la pasaba en el porche, hasta la llegada del amanecer no sabía en qué hora vivía, y normalmente, aprovechaba para desconectarse.

Pero ante el fuego era distinto. Sentía la necesidad de permanecer despierto. Era cuando solían invadir su mente los recuerdos.

Y esa noche tenía necesidad de recordar.

Arrellanado justo en frente del hogar, pensaba en eso tan extraño de la empatía. Y ningún recuerdo le venía. Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

No tenía forma de saber si él sintió algo así en el pasado.

Era un concepto que no lograba entender, por más vueltas que le diera. ¿Qué sentido tenía sentirse mal por un dolor que no afectaba directamente a uno?

Ella lo hacía con una facilidad pasmosa y eso la volvía débil.

Frágil.

— _Diecisiete, aquí Ruby_.

El androide cerró los ojos, fastidiado. Lo último que le apetecía aquella noche era oír su voz.

— _Diecisiete…_

Él se levantó y caminó hasta la repisa de la chimenea, donde descansaba el _walkie_. Estuvo tentado de apagarlo, pero era consciente de que si lo hacía y algo malo le sucedía a ella, podía perder aquel trabajo.

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió, con voz neutra.

— _Perdona por molestarte a estas horas, pero como oficial del parque tienes que firmar un documento en el que consta la baja de los lobos en el censo. He de llevarlo mañana a primera hora a la oficina para enviarlo por correo al Departamento_.

Diecisiete suspiró. No sólo la tendría que oír, si no también verla.

—Si tan importante es para ti, ¿por qué no vienes tú? ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de ser autosuficiente?

Se sucedió un silencio tras las palabras del androide que fue roto por la tímida voz de ella.

—… _Sabes de sobra que hay un oso rondando esta zona…_

—La palabra mágica —dijo él. A través del _walkie_ se oyó un suspiro desesperado que provocó la sonrisa que tanto se estaba demorando en Diecisiete.

— _Por favor_ —rogó ella, entre dientes, remarcando cada sílaba.

—Voy.

Y cortó la comunicación.

 **…**

Diecisiete golpeó a la puerta del refugio. Segundos más tarde ella acudió a abrirla. Se había trenzado el cabello y llevaba en las manos un apósito adhesivo. Le miró sin expresión alguna y volteó, cediéndole así el paso.

Él entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La científica había decorado el lugar lo más acogedoramente que había podido. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, menos la cocina, debía estar preparando algo para comer.

Un pequeño altavoz conectado a su laptop emitía una leve música.

Ella evitaba mirarle a la cara en todo momento. Seria y silenciosa, le entregó el documento a Diecisiete y subió la manga de su jersey, que se le había bajado hasta medio antebrazo. Chasqueó la lengua, se había manchado de sangre.

Diecisiete leyó el documento con atención y rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Es el primero de este estilo que veo. Tu Ben jamás contactó conmigo para algo así —dijo, recorriendo las letras con la vista.

—Es de manual —replicó ella con hastío, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—Eres demasiado cuadriculada —le dijo él. Ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a retirar el plástico protector del adhesivo del apósito.

—Sólo intento hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible… No quiero que me releven de este lugar —murmuró.

Mientras él firmaba las tres hojas del documento con el bolígrafo que ella le había prestado, Ruby intentaba pegar el apósito en su codo de forma centrada, pero se le quedaba adherido en los dedos y no lo conseguía.

—¡Aah! —se quejó. El pegamento se había quedado enganchado en la herida. Despegarlo fue muy doloroso.

Diecisiete alzó la vista de los papeles y la miró. Tenía una raspadura bastante fea en el antebrazo y la pálida piel de la zona había adquirido un tono amoratado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Resbalé en la senda de las piedras, cuando ya casi había llegado abajo —respondió ella.

Diecisiete no sonrió ni hizo broma alguna. Dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se acercó a ella.

—Dame eso antes de que te hagas un nudo…

Él le arrebató el apósito y se lo colocó correctamente antes de que ella pudiera negarse.

—...Gracias —musitó ella. Ahora se sentía culpable por haberle ignorado de aquel modo.

—De nada —dijo él. Recogió los papeles de la mesa y se los tendió —. La muerte te afecta demasiado, "Bichóloga".

Ella, no le miró. Observó la firma en el documento. Tenía una caligrafía preciosa.

—Es natural… A casi todos los seres humanos nos afecta la muerte de un modo u otro. Excepto a los monstruos... —y dicho esto, abrió los ojos al máximo y le miró. Él sonreía como siempre y ella se apresuró a rectificar—. ¡N-no me refiero a ti!

—Puedes decirlo. No es ninguna mentira.

Ella negó con efusividad.

—¡No! Eres raro, un idiota, un sádico, demasiado mordaz y un insensible pero no eres un monstruo en absoluto.

Diecisiete rió con ganas. Ella cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido lastimero.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo él, en su tono irónico habitual.

Ruby sonrió, sonrojada.

—Lo siento… A veces hablo más de la cuenta —admitió la joven.

—Ya he tenido la suerte de verlo, incluso en sueños.

Ella formó una perfecta "O" con sus labios y sus mejillas subieron varios tonos de rojo. Se estaba refiriendo a sus sueños febriles. Ruby no se atrevía a preguntar qué diablos había dicho mientras dormía en el sofá de la cabaña.

Diecisiete dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del refugio.

—Te acostumbrarás a la muerte. Aunque te parezca imposible —dijo, sin mirarla—. Y cuando lo hagas serás menos débil.

Era su forma de animarla, su manera de hacer las paces. Y Ruby sonrió.

—Espero no acostumbrarme tanto como tú…

—No lo harás —le aseguró él.

Ella jugueteó con el extremo de su trenza mientras dudaba si preguntar lo siguiente que tenía en la mente. Al final dio algunos paso al frente, hasta estar justo detrás de él y lo soltó.

—Diecisiete, ¿es por eso que trabajas aquí? ¿Para estar cerca de la muerte y no ser débil?

Diecisiete se detuvo y volteó.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, la mirada del androide era gélida y dificil de sostener pero Ruby no apartó la vista de sus ojos ni un segundo. Él se inclinó y compuso aquel gesto aterrador que tanto le caracterizaba.

—No _respondió él, con dureza_. Eres muy valiente, para lo poco que abultas, y muy insistente. Ya te dejé claro que el motivo por el que estoy en este parque no es asunto tuyo.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. De algún modo, ya no se sentía amenazada por el tono que usaba Diecisiete al hablarle.

—Tenía que intentarlo —se justificó ella.

—No juegues con mi paciencia, "Bichóloga".

—Con todo lo que te he molestado y retado a estas alturas, si quisieras hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho. Cuando te quieren dañar no te avisan tantas veces… Y tampoco te cuidan cuando caes enferma —dijo, susurrando la última parte. Él se irguió de nuevo—. Aún no te he agradecido apropiadamente lo que hiciste por mi.

—Con que no uses ropa interior de color rosa me doy por pagado. Esa visión fue horrible. Prefiero el negro —espetó Diecisiete, de repente.

Y entonces la escala de rojo en el rostro de Ruby alcanzó el nivel máximo de saturación. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba de Diecisiete.

Cerró los ojos y le empujó hasta la puerta.

Oía las carcajadas de Diecisiete mientras accionaba el picaporte.

—¡Buenas noches, Diecisiete! —masculló, sin mirarle.

—Buenas noches.

Y en cuanto atravesó el vano ella cerró dando un portazo.

Diecisiete se divertía a lo grande. Tuvo la impresión de que con aquel comentario había tocado la fibra sensible de ella, y se sintió pletórico.

Era increíble lo fácil que era molestarla.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Diecisiete ha descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles... ¡Y no hablo de sus bragas! XD Me refiero a su capacidad de empatizar. En anteriores capítulos él ya comprobó lo agudo que es su sentido de la justicia, de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Pero ahora Diecisiete se ha dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que la vuelve esto, de lo expuesta que está al dejar que esos sentimientos la azoten tan fuerte. Y eso la hace realmente frágil a sus ojos. Y además, es una debilidad que no entiende porque él se considera incapaz de sentir empatía o sufrir por el dolor ajeno._

 _Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a **Mackenzie Monyer**. ¡Tus palabras me calaron muy hondo, linda! espero que esto continúe a la altura de tus expectativas en los siguientes capis, pero creo que sí!_

 _¡A todos, gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	10. Capítulo X

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo X

* * *

Ruby pasó las primeras horas de aquella mañana rescatando la cámara nocturna que instaló días atrás en la Atalaya. La había tenido grabando durante cuatro días, activándose al crepúsculo y desactivándose al amanecer.

Con todo aquel material esperaba tener suficiente para comprobar una cosa que le había llamado la atención de las anotaciones de Ben. Aunque, de todas formas, el disco duro estaba completo. Para almacenar más datos primero necesitaba descargar los actuales. Y eso precisamente se disponía a hacer.

Regresó a la comodidad del refugio y se preparó café. Iba a ser un día muy largo, debía revisar casi cuarenta horas de grabación, y aquel era uno de los trabajos más agotadores. Para eso necesitaba un becario…

Dejó de lamentarse y, café en mano, se sentó sobre unos cojines en el suelo y colocó delante de sí el _laptop_ , en el que había conectado el disco duro.

Búhos, lechuzas, comadrejas y roedores de todo tipo pasearon por la pantalla. La cámara había grabado la vida nocturna en las copas de los árboles. Parecía mentira que hubiera tanto bullicio en aquella parte del bosque y a aquellas horas.

Al cabo de veinte minutos triplicó la velocidad de reproducción. Aquello era infumable.

Resopló y se levantó para rebuscar algo para picar: unas galletas o quizá unas tostaditas… Pero, de pronto, vislumbró de reojo algo en la pantalla que le llamó la atención.

Dejó la caja de galletas y regresó ante el _laptop_. Apartó unos cabellos de su rostro y retrasó el video unos minutos. Congeló la imagen, y lo que vió le provocó una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicable. Alegría, nervios, excitación, orgullo… Sonrió ampliamente y se dedicó a sacar capturas de pantalla sin cesar.

 **…**

La oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna cubría el bosque. Únicamente algunas estrellas aportaban algo de luz. En los senderos no podía distinguirse absolutamente nada a un metro de distancia. Aquella iba a ser una noche tranquila para Diecisiete. Demasiadas sombras incluso para los cazadores. Las fieras podían acechar tras cualquier árbol.

Tenía esperanzas, incluso, que algún oso se llevara un buen festín con algún maldito furtivo que se atreviera a intentar llevarse algún trofeo esa noche.

En el porche de la cabaña del cortafuegos, el androide ya se encontraba apostado en su mecedora, con los pies apoyados en la barandilla y la cara tapada con su sombrero. Estaba a punto de desconectarse, cuando…

— _¡Diecisiete!_

—Mmmpf… —gruñó él.

— _¡Diecisiete, soy Ruby! ¡Te necesito! ¡Contesta!_

El androide se levantó de su lugar y caminó despacio al interior de la cabaña en busca del _walkie_.

—Aquí Diecisiete. Escúchame, voy a establecer unos horarios contigo. A partir de ahora no me contactarás después del anoch…

— _¡Cállate y escucha!_ —le interrumpió ella. Diecisiete alzó ligeramente las cejas. Era la primera vez que mostraba esa faceta tan autoritaria — _¡He descubierto algo tremendo, Diecisiete! ¡He grabado imágenes de un águila dorada! ¡Es una especie dada por extinta! ¡Hace más de setenta años que no se ha visto ningún ejemplar!_

—… ¿Estás segura de lo que dices!

— _¡Segurísima!_ —exclamó ella— _¡Llevo todo el día revisando las imágenes de las cámaras que instalé en la Atalaya y aparece en más de un cuarto de hora de metraje! ¡No tengo ninguna duda!_

—Felicidades "Bichóloga", ahora si me permites…

— _¡No, no, te necesito! ¡Necesito que vengas!_

Diecisiete cerró los ojos, hastiado, se sentía muy tentado de apagar el _walkie_.

—Oye, incluso a ti te vendría bien un descanso. Mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

— _¡Escúchame, necesito tu ayuda! He comprado cervezas para celebrar el descubrimiento y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme…_

¿Era para eso? La quijada de Diecisiete se contrajo fuertemente.

—Bebe tú sola —replicó, sin perder la calma.

— _Necesito compañía…_ —insistió Ruby—. _Lo normal es que los descubrimientos los hagan equipos de personas y no sólo una investigadora. Eres lo más cercano a un compañero de trabajo que tengo, así que… ¡Por favor!_ —rogó la muchacha. Diecisiete rodó los ojos al oírla—. _Y prometo no molestarte más en dos semanas._

—Que sean tres —dijo él.

— _¡Hecho!_ —exclamó ella.

 **…**

Diecisiete se arrepintió de haber acudido en el mismo momento que ella abrió la puerta. Le recibió con una sonrisa y estiró de él hacia el interior de la estancia principal del refugio. Inmediatamente procedió a explicarle cómo supo encontrar el lugar exacto del hallazgo. Fue a través de las notas de Ben.

—...¡Pero se equivocó! La catalogó como águila pescadora... —explicaba ella.

Le había enseñado las imágenes que había grabado. Se trataba de una especie de ave rapaz más grande de lo normal y con las alas más cortas, un rasgo necesario porque cazaba en el sotobosque y necesitaba moverse de forma ágil entre tantos árboles. Era blanca y tenía la parte superior del cuerpo, cabeza y alas de un color marrón dorado que era lo que le daba el nombre.

Diecisiete aguantaba el torrente de palabras que salía de la boca de Ruby sentado, de brazos cruzados y de la forma más cómoda posible en el sofá de la estancia, y ella no paraba de hablar y hablar, dando pequeños sorbos, de vez en cuando, a un botellín de cerveza.

—...Pero por las fechas de las notas, las águilas pescadoras estaban en época de cría, y eso las ubica en las zonas de nidificación, cerca de los lagos y el río. La zona en la que él registró los avistamientos estaba demasiado lejos de los acuíferos para que se tratara de pescadoras. Estas águilas nunca se alejan mucho de los nidos…

Diecisiete entornó los ojos. Estaba seguro que, de no ser un androide, en aquel momento estaría experimentando el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida.

—... ¡Significa que me harán fija en el Observatorio! ¡Incluso puede que me den un cargo mayor y nuevo material!

—Estás eufórica, "Bichóloga" —gruñó él. Ruby dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza y revisó la pantalla. Quería enseñarle una de las imágenes que más le había gustado.

—No es para menos —dijo, mientras descartaba archivos—. Mi carrera es mi vida, es todo lo que tengo en el mundo, Diecisiete… Todo —su expresión se volvió sombría un instante y sus dedos temblaron—. No te haces una idea de lo importante que es este descubrimiento para mi —susurró.

Él la observó durante un largo rato, hasta que al final rompió el silencio.

—¿Tu carrera es tu vida? Eso ha sonado muy deprimente —confesó, al final.

Ella se encogió de hombros y desistió de su búsqueda. Debían estar entre las que pasó al _pen_ _drive_...

—Es la verdad. No tengo familia. No conocí a mis padres —Ruby apagó el _laptop_ y cerró la pantalla. Estaba ardiendo, había pasado todo el día encendido—. Me crió mi abuela. Pero ella murió de un infarto cuando yo aún estaba en secundaria. Vendí su vieja casita, por la que no me dieron mucho, pero con eso pude pagar la carrera de zoología… De modo que no tengo nada más.

—Y así fue como la niña de pueblo consiguió cumplir su sueño. Enternecedor.

Ella se sentó en la mesa y dio otro pequeño sorbo a su cerveza.

—Muy gracioso… La verdad es que no fue mi vocación siempre —dijo, pensativa—. Es decir, siempre me han gustado los animales pero nunca me planteé dedicarme a su estudio. Pero, en mi vida he tenido la suerte de cruzarme con gente que me ha ayudado. En la secundaria, fue un profesor quien descubrió mi potencial y me guió para que pudiera estudiar zoología. Y cuando me trasladé a la capital conocí a Ben, en la Universidad. Era catedrático de etología y apadrinó mis estudios, me tutorizó personalmente. Era casi como un padre para mi… —guardó silencio un instante, pensando en su mentor y amigo. Luego suspiró—. ¡Y esa es la historia de mi vida! —concluyó— Emocionante, ¿eh?

—No sabes cuánto… —masculló él. Ruby alzó su botellín de cerveza y brindó por las irónicas palabras de Diecisiete en un gesto silencioso. Terminó el poco contenido que le quedaba, de un trago, y se quedó pensativa—. Asi que estás sola en el mundo, "Bichóloga" —preguntó él, de repente. Ella negó.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo así. Mi mejor amigo desde la infancia se trasladó a la capital conmigo para entrar en la academia de policía. Ahora es comisario en la Brigada de Investigación. Siempre hemos tenido muy buena relación. Él es lo más parecido que tengo a un hermano… No estoy sola del todo… Por cierto debería hacerle una visita… — murmuró. Se levantó del suelo y entró en la cocina. Buscó en la nevera otro botellín y salió de nuevo—. ¿No quieres una cerveza?

—No —respondió él. Ruby se plantó ante el sofá y le pasó su botella. Había comprado cervezas pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle: que no tenía abridor. Ya era la tercera que Diecisiete le abría con sus propias manos.

—¿No quieres nada, ni siquiera un vaso de agua?

—No la necesito —respondió él con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo.

Ella le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativa. Él aguardó en silencio. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que estaba maquinando aquella cabeza.

—… A veces te miro y, no sé… Tienes un aspecto más humano que otros… Pero, ¡no bebes ni siquiera agua!

Él sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas —sentenció, convencido.

—No lo creo —replicó ella—. ¡Apuesto cualquier cosa que consigo sacarte una reacción típica de un ser humano en menos de 3 intentos!

Diecisiete amplió su sonrisa. Aquello se iba a poner interesante.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó él, a media voz.

—¡Si! —afirmó Ruby, con efusividad—. ¡Venga propón lo que quieras! ¡Hoy estoy pletórica!

Él se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas.

—Si lo consigues no me molestarás en 4 semanas, y si no lo consigues serán 5 —dijo, de repente.

Ella pestañeó varias veces y levantó una mano, confusa.

—… … Espera, espera... Esto no funciona así… Es decir si tú ganas la apuesta, escoges el premio. Y si gano yo, entonces me toca a mi escogerlo. ¿No os enseñaron eso en la escuela de robots? Ya veo que no...

Diecisiete rió, cada vez se estaba poniendo más divertido. Ella se desinhibía con la cerveza y su boca no podía parar de soltar frases absurdas.

Ruby dejó la botella sobre la mesa y pensó un segundo.

—Veamos… —se acarició la barbilla unos instantes, y entonces saltó hacia Diecisiete y abrió los brazos lo más que pudo—. ¡BUUUUUU! —gritó.

Su intención era, claramente, darle un susto. Pero Diecisiete ni siquiera pestañeó. Luego explotó en auténticas carcajadas.

—Bueno, esa no es la reacción que esperaba provocar… —se quejó Ruby, ofendida.

—¿Pretendías asustarme? —preguntó él, entre risas—. Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo mejor que eso… —dijo. Borró la sonrisa del rostro y alzó una mano hasta la altura de los ojos de ella, dispuesto a concentrar su ki en la palma de su mano...

—Espera, espera —dijo ella. Y de un gesto brusco apartó la mano de Diecisiete—, aún me quedan 2 intentos, luego ya me enseñas esa técnica…

Pensando rápidamente, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrar la mano que Diecisiete aún tenía a medio extender y propinarle un buen pellizco.

Ruby observó su cara con atención. La expresión divertida no desaparecía del rostro del androide.

—¿No sientes ni un poquito de dolor? —preguntó ella, consternada.

—Sólo te queda una oportunidad —murmuró él, a modo de respuesta.

Ella se quedó pensativa. Sólo una oportunidad. Las ocasiones anteriores había actuado sin pensar detenidamente.

Era un androide. Había vivido horrores indescriptibles, obviamente no se iba a asustar con algo así. Y no sentía dolor, no sabía de dónde había salido la estúpida idea del pellizco...

¿Cómo podía lograr una reacción propia de un ser humano en Diecisiete?

Le observó.

En aquel momento su sonrisa era completamente adorable, no había rastro de mofa en él, ni de burla, ni de esos aires de superioridad que se gastaba. Tenía la impresión que esa mirada tan azul era capaz de traspasar su alma.

Le provocaba esa sensación, tal como le había dicho antes: en ocasiones le parecía tremendamente humano. Pero no era sólo eso. Había algo más.

Su actitud había cambiado desde que le conoció. Ruby había notado que Diecisiete dejaba caer de vez en cuando esa máscara inexpresiva que solía usar. Pero esto sólo sucedía con ella. Con nadie más.

De algún modo la había aceptado en su rutina, en su vida. Y ella se había acostumbrado a su humor, a sus desplantes y a su mal carácter.

Ruby se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a él y le miró intensamente, acercándose hasta que su nariz estuvo a un palmo del rostro de Diecisiete. La sonrisa de él se borró, entonces.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró él, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Ella sonrió. Era curioso cómo podía cambiar la gente. Se había llevado decepciones enormes en la vida con algunas personas, pero estaba contenta porque, por lo menos esa vez, le había sucedido lo contrario a lo que acostumbraba a pasarle. Había conocido a un tipo duro, egocéntrico e insensible que se había transformado poco a poco en lo contrario. Incluso, a veces le parecía ver dulzura en él.

Como cuando colocó el apósito en su brazo. Como cuando le permitió dormir en su coche. Como cuando la salvó de aquella caída.

O quizá no había cambiado y lo que ocurría en realidad era que, simplemente, ella había aprendido a aceptar todos sus lados, los agudos, los amargos y los dulces. Incluso a veces había reído con una de sus bromas.

Se había acostumbrado a él.

Ruby siguió un repentino impulso y besó su mejilla.

Diecisiete abrió los ojos, incrédulo. No reaccionaba, no se movía. Se había quedado congelado, bloqueado.

Ruby no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Diecisiete. La expresión de incredulidad aún los hacía lucir más claros.

Acarició su cabello. Era sedoso, lacio y negro como la noche. Siempre quiso tocarlo, siempre quiso saber si era tan suave como aparentaba. Su mano se movió, gentil, hasta la sien de Diecisiete y dibujó con los dedos la línea de su mandíbula.

«Joder... Qué guapo es…» pensó Ruby, mordiéndose el labio.

Acortó la distancia entonces y le dio otro casto beso en la mejilla. Pero él giró la cabeza por sorpresa y el beso aterrizó en la comisura de sus labios.

Ella se sorprendió. ¿Había buscado su boca?

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de Diecisiete sobre su piel, y sus ojos de hielo posados como dagas sobre los suyos.

Quizá Diecisiete no mostrara reacción alguna pero Ruby estaba segura de que su propio rostro sí que lo hacía. Notaba sus mejillas encendidas y los labios le ardían, anhelando los de él.

Y los besó, tan solo un ligero roce. Luego volvió a mirar su rostro. No sabía qué le estaba pasando pero ahora ya no podía parar.

Otro beso más, esta vez más largo. Diecisiete parecía inclinarse hacia delante para recortar la distancia con ella cada vez que Ruby se separaba para mirarle o acariciarle.

Luego otro beso. Y otro.

¿Lo estaba logrando? ¿Estaba consiguiendo una reacción humana en Diecisiete? En aquel momento ya era lo último que le importaba.

Ruby rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se acercó aún más, dispuesta a besarle de un modo distinto esta vez.

Pero entonces, Diecisiete se levantó como un resorte, arrojándola al suelo sin contemplaciones. Se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó dando un fuerte golpe.

—¿Q-Qué? —musitó ella. Su corazón galopaba como loco.

Ruby se quedó sentada en el suelo sin ser capaz de desviar la mirada de la puerta. Excuchaba un pitido agudo en su cabeza que no sabía si se debía a la sorpresa de hallarse de repente sola o a la cerveza.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Lo que había hecho era llegar demasiado lejos. No poder experimentar un sobresalto o sentir dolor era una cosa. Pero no poder sentir las sensaciones tan maravillosas que generaba en un ser humano el hecho de ser besado debía ser demasiado difícil para él.

Le había hecho sufrir deliberadamente. Le había utilizado para experimentar con en él sus estúpidas teorías.

Había hecho que Diecisiete se diera cuenta de que por más que lo intentara, jamás podría sentir un beso, ni una caricia, ni un gesto de cariño.

Pero ella… Ella sí que podía, había sentido mariposas en su estómago, incluso había tenido la sensación de que, por un momento, él también había sido capaz de sentirlas.

Pero no había sido real. Y Ruby se sentía desgraciada.

—¡Soy una persona horrible! —sollozó.

Abrazó sus rodillas, aovillada en el suelo, y lloró.

 **…**

El 4x4 se detuvo bruscamente frente a la cabaña del cortafuegos. Diecisiete emergió del asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta con un gesto rudo.

Caminó deprisa hasta el porche y se sentó en el escalón. Ni siquiera entró en la cabaña.

Respiraba entrecortadamente.

Alzó sus manos y las observó. Tenía temblores. Todo él estaba temblando violentamente como un flan.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Que estaba ocurriendo con él?

Ruby acababa de despertar algo desconocido en él, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Cerró los ojos y jadeó.

Había estado a punto de no ser capaz de levantarse de aquel sofá. Ella le había tenido completamente a su merced. ¡Casi sin tocarle! En el momento en que clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de él y le sonrió de aquel modo, sintió una sensación de vértigo inexplicable.

Resopló, nervioso. No podía parar de temblar.

Había sido la segunda vez en su vida que se había sentido vulnerable.

Enterró las manos en su cabello. La respiración forzada aún no cesaba.

Estaba claro ahora. Ruby despertaba en él sentimientos muy humanos. Había ganado su estúpida apuesta.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Feliz día de San Valentín!_

 _No sabía si este hoy, pero es que llevo tantos días dándole vueltas a lo que sucede en este capítulo y la temática es tan acertada que no me pude resistir. Además tenía el borrador escrito desde hacía casi una semana XD._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Especialmente a **AnilecRose** , **SophieBrief** , **Silvin** **Lewis** **Dragneel** , **Mackenzie** **Monyer** , **SoFiLeXa** , y el amor de mi vida (XD) **Schala** **S**_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	11. Capítulo XI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XI

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Diecisiete aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel extraño temblor.

Tal como prometió, ella no le había contactado y él, bueno, estaba demasiado confundido como para hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de porqué, pero el hecho de pensar en tenerla delante le repelía de un modo inexplicable. La evitaba.

Diecisiete sentía que algo había empezado a desmoronarse en aquella máquina de matar.

O quizá no. Quizá algo había germinado en aquella máquina de matar. No estaba seguro pero ambas opciones le parecían preocupantes por lo desconocidas ¿Sería ese el defecto de fabricación del que siempre se había lamentado el Doctor Gero?

Diecisiete se levantó de su mecedora y, mientras se colocaba la cartuchera que rescató de la barandilla, de nuevo pensó en el beso... En los besos.

Él nunca se había propuesto descubrir qué era besar. No le llamaba la atención en absoluto. Pero ahora que lo sabía, no estaba seguro de si le había gustado o le había horrorizado. Fuera como fuera le intrigaba. Lo que sintió fue demasiado fuerte.

En cualquier momento del día Diecisiete se sorprendía pensando de repente en ella y en aquella sensación terrorífica, en aquel temblor que le invadió. ¿Qué extraño poder era aquel que poseían las mujeres?

Era un poder desconocido que influía sobre la máquina de matar perfecta...

Chasqueó la lengua. De nuevo se había quedado mirando la nada… Entró en su cabaña y escogió la escopeta, esta vez. Rescató las llaves del coche y el _walkie,_ y emergió de nuevo.

No podía continuar así: tratando de ignorar lo que había pasado y pensando en ella a la vez. Aquello era un contrasentido estúpido. Le haría una visita y le diría que ella ganó la apuesta. Y ya.

Arrancó su coche y puso rumbo directamente al Observatorio.

Y cuando paró el motor en la explanada ante el refugio se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle.

Rodó los ojos.

—Da igual, improvisaré… —gruñó, fastidiado.

Salió del coche y se acercó a la puerta. Las contraventanas estaban cerradas. Era raro, ella siempre las dejaba abiertas, incluso de noche.

Diecisiete golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó.

Silencio.

Miró a su alrededor. El quad no estaba por allí. Estaba claro que Ruby había salido.

Diecisiete suspiró y se recostó sobre la puerta.

De algún modo, se sentía aliviado… Pero la comezón seguía estando allí.

Se irguió y caminó hacia el coche. Tenía que encontrarla, no podía seguir posponiendo aquello, era absurdo...

— _Aquí Central, llamando a Diecisiete._

Oyó el sonido del _walkie_ a través de la ventanilla abierta mientras se acercaba al 4x4. Diecisiete tomó el intercomunicador al sentarse ante el volante.

—Aquí Diecisiete.

— _Ha llegado la munición que pediste. Calibre 51… A ver… Una, dos… cinco cajas. Puedes pasar cuando quieras a recogerlas._

—De acuerdo.

Cortó la comunicación y se quedó pensativo.

La buscaría en la Atalaya y en el risco de las Tres Hermanas antes de ir a recoger las cajas. Debía encontrar a Ruby primero. Pero tampoco podía posponer el asunto de la munición, aquellos idiotas eran capaces de perderle las balas del rifle...

 **…**

Diecisiete aparcó el 4x4 frente a la oficina de los Rangers a última hora de la tarde. No había encontrado a Ruby en ninguno de los lugares en los que sabía que solía trabajar.

Salió del coche algo disgustado. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Entró la oficina para recoger la munición y vio que, en aquel momento, había sólo un par de oficiales trabajando en sus mesas.

—Hola Diecisiete, allí encima tienes la munición —le dijo Flynn, sin apartar la vista de unos informes que estaba rellenando—. ¿Cómo ha ido la semana? ¿Ha sido tranquila también por tu cuadrante?

—… Algo así —respondió él. No estaba pensando en los furtivos precisamente.

Hizo dos pilas con las cajas y las llevó hasta el coche. No tenía ganas de conversar con Flynn…

Dejó las balas en el asiento del copiloto y miró la taberna. Las ventanas emitían luz y parecía que había movimiento dentro. Quizá Ruby estuviera allí...

Cuando entró en el bar de Yunpei encontró allí dentro a casi la mitad de los miembros del cuerpo de Rangers, charlando animadamente, entre cervezas, el Jefe incluido. En la televisión emitían la final del campeonato de fútbol. Pero, de un instante a otro, la atención se desvió del el monitor a Diecisiete.

Permaneció de pie un instante, buscándola entre los presentes. Pero Ruby no estaba allí tampoco.

—¡Diecisiete! ¡Me alegro de que al final te hayas decidido a venir! ¡Ya era hora chico!

—el Jefe le dio un par de palmadas afectuosas en el hombro y le condujo hasta la barra.

—¡Penalty, eso es penalty...!

—¡...Es imposible que no lo haya visto!

—Toma lo que quieras, muchacho. Te invito yo —dijo el Jefe. Y dio un golpe con el puño en la superficie de la barra antes de volver con la multitud, ante la TV.

Diecisiete miró a sus compañeros, pensativo. Luego el monitor. El tono de verde era tan intenso que hacía daño a los ojos, y aquellos tipos iban a pasar por lo menos una hora más allí sentados mirándolo sin descanso…

—¿Qué te sirvo?

La voz atrajo su mirada hacia la barra. Martha, la hija de Yunpei le miraba con una sonrisa amable mientras retiraba un par de botellas vacías.

Entornó los ojos. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea… Sí, quizá podría usar a esa chica para despejar algunas dudas...

Martha alzó las cejas, extrañada.

De repente, Diecisiete se acercó a ella por encima de la barra y la besó.

Pero él no sabía besar como Ruby. No, los labios de Ruby eran suaves y sensuales. Y los de Diecisiete eran torpes, rudos, desprovistos totalmente de vida. Y cuando se separó de ella, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado por completo.

Porque no sintió nada. Ni temblores, ni escalofríos. Cero.

Pero Martha frunció las cejas y le estrelló el puño en el rostro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que a Diecisiete le asestaron un puñetazo. Y aquel fue digno de ovacionar.

Diecisiete lamió su labio inferior mientras miraba a Martha con odio. Ella a su vez le devolvía el gesto, furibunda, dispuesta a darle otro si se le ocurría acercarse de nuevo.

Y entonces las carcajadas explotaron a su alrededor, y el estruendo distrajo a Diecisiete de sus ganas de matar a Martha durante un momento, tiempo más que suficiente para que la chica entrara en la cocina, y, airada, comenzara a explicarle a su padre lo que había pasado.

Yunpei emergió de la cocina apartando la cortina y buscó entre los parroquianos. Al descubrir a Diecisiete al final de la barra, sus cejas se alzaron de asombro.

—Pero, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Has bebido, chico?

El Jefe se percató en seguida de que su mejor Ranger, por algún motivo que desconocía, no estaba en sus cabales. De modo que llamó al joven Jimmy, que era su comodín en casos así.

—Llévatelo fuera, anda. Que le dé el aire… —musitó—. Diecisiete, me refería a que tomaras lo que quisieras para BEBER —aclaró el Jefe, entre dientes.

Jimmy acompañó a Diecisiete al exterior, quien, de todas formas no tenía intención de quedarse más tiempo.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le preguntó Jimmy.

El androide no respondió. Se quedaron ambos delante de la puerta, Diecisiete con gesto pensativo. No lograba entender nada. Miró a Jimmy. Quizá aquel idiota podría ayudarle a hacerse una idea.

—Ruby me besó —dijo, sin más.

Jimmy alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y luego rió de nuevo.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo solo, Diecisiete. Ruby te besa y en cuanto ella no mira aprovechas para meterle la lengua a la hija de Yunpei. No sé si eres un necio con las mujeres o demasiado astuto.

Era cierto, aquella no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Pero le había servido para comprobar algo.

—No sentí nada —explicó Diecisiete. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche. Jimmy le siguió, sentía curiosidad por aquello.

—¿Que no sentiste nada? —preguntó.

—Cuando Ruby me besó estuve temblando casi una hora hasta que me tranquilicé. Pero con esa chica no sentí nada. Y no lo entiendo…

—¿Ruby te dejó temblando? —preguntó Jimmy, incrédulo.

Diecisiete no respondió. Y casi llegando al 4x4 Jimmy comenzó a reír, de nuevo.

—Un día de estos podría usarte para practicar con mi rifle... —dijo con su acostumbrado hablar pausado.

—¡Diecisiete! Casi lo olvido… —Flynn le llamaba desde la puerta de la oficina. Llevaba en los brazos una caja de cartón que parecía pesar bastante—. ¿Podrías guardar esto en tu puesto hasta que la doctora Ruby regrese? Es un nuevo material que le ha enviado el _Decovisa_. Creo que es un equipo de video nuevo, baterías y cosas así. Pesa como un muerto… —llegó hasta el coche y entregó la caja al androide—. El Jefe dijo que mejor la guardaras allí y se la llevaras al refugio cuando ella volviera.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el androide. Y depositó la caja en los asientos traseros.

—¿Quién? ¿Ruby? Regresó a la capital por un asunto legal de no se qué —respondió Flynn—. Dejó el quad en el garaje de atrás. El del reparto la acercó hasta la estación del pueblo.

Por eso no la había encontrado. Ella se había ido del parque sin decirle nada.

Diecisiete frunció ligeramente el ceño. No era de su gusto que le ignoraran de aquel modo… Pero él también lo había hecho, de modo que estaban en tablas.

—¿No te lo dijo? —preguntó Jimmy, sorprendido — ¿Te besó y no te dijo que se marchaba?

Flynn cambió su expresión de aburrimiento por una de shock extremo. Diecisiete miró con odio a Jimmy. Le mataría, vaya si lo haría...

No respondió y se metió en su coche. Flynn aún permanecía congelado en su sitio sin poder cerrar la boca. Jimmy se apoyó en el marco de la ventanilla del conductor, ignorando la mirada amenazadora de Diecisiete.

—¿Te interesa mi opinión? —preguntó el joven Ranger. Diecisiete no contestó y Jimmy se encogió de hombros—. No importa, te la diré igualmente… Diecisiete: estás colado por ella.

—¿Colado? —preguntó Diecisiete. Desconocía ese término— No te entiendo

—¡Ella te gusta!

—No me gusta.

¡¿Cómo iba a gustarle?! Él era un androide y Jimmy hablaba de atracción física. Él no sentía esas cosas. No podía sentir.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que te dejará temblando? —preguntó Jimmy. Diecisiete no supo qué contestar—. Eso me ha pasado un par de veces, con una chica en particular que… Bueno… ¡Y solo ocurre con el estímulo adecuado! Ya me entiendes, cuando ella me… —trató de explicar Jimmy. Pero Diecisiete no le entendía y él se sonrojó viendo que no tenía sentido dar más detalles— ...¡Pero nunca con sólo un beso! ¡Ruby debe ser una fiera! O tú un memo de cuidado...

Diecisiete humedeció sus labios y sonrió amenazadoramente al joven.

—Una palabra más, Jimmy, y no encontrarán tu cadáver —murmuró en un tono que daba a entender al joven oficial que se hallaba rozando unos límites que no le convenían.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —dijo Jimmy, alzando las manos. Diecisiete puso marcha atrás y maniobró para irse de allí— ¡Que vaya bien la guardia, donjuán!

El 4x4 entró en el camino, rumbo a la cabaña del cortafuegos con un Diecisiete en su interior que apenas prestaba atención a la senda.

Atracción física…

La chica del bar no le había provocado ningún tipo de reacción. Absolutamente nada.

Y la "Bichóloga"… Llevaba una jodida semana sin poder sacársela de la cabeza.

—El estímulo adecuado... —murmuró. Y con las palabras del idiota en mente, condujo de vuelta a su cabaña.

 **…**

Ruby golpeó con los nudillos la superficie pulida y brillante de una puerta, lleva una mochila bastante abultada y un par de bolsas de tela.

La puerta se abrió y una chica pelirroja con la cara cubierta de pecas le sonrió.

—¿Has encontrado todo, cielo?

La chica se apartó para dejar pasar a Ruby y ella asintió.

—¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Annie, por dejarme usar vuestro trastero. No sé dónde habría dejado mis cosas si no hubiera sido por vosotros.

—No tiene importancia, puedes dejar lo que quieras. Normalmente a ese trastero van a parar las cosas que Logan suele comprar sin pensar, ¿has visto qué bicicleta elíptica más bonita tenemos?

Ruby rió y dejó los bultos en la habitación de invitados.

—¡Acomódate, linda! Cenaremos en cuanto llegue Logan —dijo Annie, marchándose a la sala de estar.

—De acuerdo, ¡gracias! —respondió ella.

El día que admitieron su solicitud de trabajar en el Observatorio del Royal Nature Park, Ruby necesitó urgentemente un lugar en el que dejar sus pertenencias, básicamente ropa y pequeños electrodomésticos (un secador de cabello, una plancha, etc). Y a Logan y Annie les faltó tiempo para ofrecerle su trastero y ayudarla a trasladar todo allí.

—¿Holaaaa? —exclamó una voz en el pasillo de la entrada. Ruby terminó de ponerse un pantalón cómodo y un jersey viejo y salió a recibir a Logan.

—¡Eh! —dijo, sonriente.

—¡Eh! —Logan se estaba sacando su pistolera de arnés en aquel momento, y le devolvió el gesto—. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

—Ahá —respondió ella—. ¿Has podido enterarte de algo?

Logan sacó el arma de la funda y la descargó antes de guardarla en un armario alto, cerca de la entrada. Evitaba el contacto directo con los ojos de Ruby, y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la chica.

—No traes buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

Logan suspiró y se alborotó el cabello. Miró a Ruby y se cruzó de brazos.

—...Mmmmpf —gruñó.

—Eso no me gusta… —admitió ella.

—Dicen que al haber sólo un testigo y faltar más pruebas incriminatorias… No van a retirarle la fianza, Ruby.

—¿Que les faltan pruebas incriminatorias? ¡Soy testigo ocular! ¡Le vi hacerlo!

—¡Les falta el arma, Ruby! Se deshizo de ella y esa panda de inútiles no la encuentra.

—…

Ruby se frotó la cara rudeza. Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con todo aquel problema, ahora esto.

—¡A cenaaaar! —llamó una voz desde la sala.

Logan chasqueó la lengua y la abrazó.

—Hablaremos luego. Escucha, tú no te preocupes, ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien, ¡estoy seguro!

Ruby esbozó una sonrisa forzada y Logan besó su frente antes de conducirla a la sala.

 **…**

—De modo que ha conseguido que el bufete Barrist lleve su caso. Deben tener un as bajo la manga porque esos no aceptarían un caso así si no tuvieran la certeza de que pueden ganarlo.

La conversación transcurrió por otros temas durante la cena, y fue cuando su hijo Luka se levantó para jugar videojuegos que Logan retomó aquel asunto.

—Eso es lo que se comenta en la comisaría —continuó Logan—. No sólo afecta a la fianza. Sin pruebas suficientes, el juicio se centrará en los testimonios de vosotros dos, su palabra contra la tuya, Ruby.

—Y con esos abogados llevando su caso incluso podría salir inocente… —murmuró Annie, preocupada. Las manos de Ruby se cerraron en puños.

—No sé si tanto, Annie pero con menos de 10 años de condena seguro. Y le tendremos en la calle en menos tiempo aún por buena conducta, yo sé cómo funcionan estas cosas...

Ruby permanecía en silencio. Había perdido el apetito. Sabía que en cuanto su ex-novio pisara la calle iría a por ella.

De repente Logan dio un golpe sobre la mesa, disgustado.

—¡Oh, Ruby! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que prestarle el coche?!

—¡No empieces con eso Logan! —le advirtió Annie—. La última vez discutísteis por lo mismo —le recriminó.

—Ya te lo dije… —gruñó Ruby—. Me dijo que había dejado el negocio de las drogas. Desapareció durante un año entero… ¡Le creí! ¡yo qué iba a saber!

—¿Cuántas veces te dijimos que te alejaras de él, Ruby? ¿Cuántas? —ante la pregunta de Logan, Ruby desvió la mirada al televisor, que mostraba la partida del videojuego de rallies en la que Luka estaba inmerso, con auriculares incluidos—. ¡Le caló hasta Ben! ¡Debiste darle largas y llamarme enseguida!

Ruby no respondió. No había respuesta posible. Logan tenía razón. Y tenía derecho a repetírselo cuantas veces quisiera. Desde que se trasladaron desde el pueblo a la capital, hacía ya siete años, él se había dedicado a cuidarla, a protegerla. Y le desesperaba la facilidad con la que ella solía encontrar gente problemática para relacionarse. Ruby era como una especie de imán para ellos.

Logan resopló.

—Tu problema es que tienes demasiada fe en el ser humano, Ruby —sentenció Logan, finalmente.

—Bueno, ya basta Logan. Se acabó esta conversación. —Bufó Annie, consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo en Ruby—. Además, está en prisión y no encontrará el dinero para pagar esa fianza. ¡Ya nos preocuparemos del juicio cuando llegue el momento! ¿Qué tal por el bosque? ¿Es duro vivir allí?

El súbito cambio de tema dejó a Ruby algo descolocada. Miró a sus dos amigos y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Mmmmh, al principio lo fue… Pero tengo un generador, un quad, agua corriente… No estoy mal —admitió Ruby.

—Pero, ¿sin celular, Ruby? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió darlo de baja? —se lamentó Annie—. Podríamos hablar casi cada día.

—Bueno… No hay mucha cobertura allí, así que… ¿Pagar una línea para no poder usarla? —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

No le apetecía explicarles ahora que había recibido amenazas de él. Él había usado las llamadas a las que tenía derecho en prisión para asustarla y ella dio de baja la línea.

—… ¿Y de chicos qué tal? ¿Alguno en especial? No sé, ¿un Ranger?

Ruby levantó la ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso?

—Intuición femenina, Ruby —dijo Logan—. En el culo del mundo sólo hay Rangers. Y además ahora ya te has delatado.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Annie, triunfante—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?

—Se llama Diecisiete… Y bueno, no está mal —respondió Ruby, algo sofocada.

—¿Diecisiete? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó Logan.

—Pero, no sé si podría funcionar… —continuó Ruby, ignorando a Logan—. Es decir… Ya me ha rechazado —confesó avergonzada.

Logan estalló en risas.

—¡Logan, basta! —Annie le propinó un revés en el hombro y él se encogió en medio de sus carcajadas—. ¿Cómo que te rechazó? ¿Acaso es idiota?

Ruby sonrió.

—Sólo a veces… Un poquito.

—Ruby, idiota o no, espero que ese Diecisiete sea un tipo normal, de verdad lo espero —dijo Logan, prendiendo un cigarrillo—. Creo que para buscar pareja te guías por un detector de freaks.

Ruby sonrió. «Si supieras que es un androide te quedarías de piedra», pensó.

—Quiero saberlo todo, Ruby. Con detalles incluidos —exigió Annie.

—¡Annie! —exclamó Ruby, sonrojada.

—Necesitaremos cafeína, entonces… —dijo Logan.

Y desapareció en la cocina con la excusa de ir a preparar más café.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _¡Sí! ¡Incluso yo puedo meter rellenos! XD_

 _Pero era un relleno necesario, bueno, más bien un capítulo de reflexión para ambos. Pero más le vale a Diecisiete que se dedique a otra cosa, lo de reflexionar no es lo suyo XD_

 _Espero que os haya gustado y no os preocupéis. En el próximo capítulo ya regresa Ruby ;)_

 _ **Queeneon** : Muchas gracias por tu rw! Tienes razón, humanizar a 17 es tarea complicada. Cualquier avance es diferente en él que en un ser humano. Jamás, jamás podrá reaccionar completamente entregándose a lo que siente, ¡y eso es muy jodido de explicar! ¡Ah! Espero que te haya gustado cómo salió del paso ;) ¡Besos, linda!_

 _ **Gabii Suarez** : sí, Diecisiete tiene una manera muy particular de ser tierno XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	12. Capítulo XII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XII

* * *

Días más tarde, Ruby regresó al Royal Nature Park. Lo hizo en la furgoneta del reparto, tal como había acordado con el amable conductor que la llevó a la estación el día que se fue y que se había ofrecido a llevarla de vuelta en su regreso.

Al llegar a la Central de los Rangers, lo primero que comprobó Ruby al descender de la furgoneta fue que el 4x4 de Diecisiete no estuviera a la vista. Suspiró, aliviada, y se dirigió entonces al garaje para recuperar su quad, el cual le costó arrancar debido al tiempo que había estado parado. Pero lo logró tras unos cuantos intentos y cerrar el paso de aire al carburador con la palanca de starter.

Lo dejó arrancado frente a la Central y aseguró a la parte trasera del asiento las diversas bolsas con ropa que había traído de casa de Logan y Annie, sujetándolas con varios pulpos elásticos.

Por último entró en la oficina para saludar brevemente. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse mucho rato por allí y dar lugar a encontrarse con Diecisiete de forma fortuita.

Pero entonces el Jefe se acercó a ella para darle algunas instrucciones.

—Cuando llegues al refugio debes recordar comunicárselo a Diecisiete. Tengo entendido que no le dijiste que te ibas —Ruby desvió la mirada. Se sentía como una niña a la que le dan una reprimenda—. No puedes hacer eso, Ruby. Él es el Ranger al cargo de tu seguridad. Además, está guardando en la cabaña una caja con material tuyo que llegó del Departamento, y tiene que llevártela.

—...De acuerdo —respondió ella, entre dientes.

—¡Llámale, Ruby, en cuanto llegues! ¡Se pondrá pletórico! —exclamó Jimmy, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ruby frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se debía tanta efusividad, y salió enseguida de la oficina.

 **…**

El refugio olía a cerrado, de modo que la primera tarea a realizar era abrir ventanas y contraventanas. Estas últimas ya quedarían abiertas indefinidamente.

Puso en marcha el generador y, tras darse una ducha, se dispuso a deshacer su equipaje.

Con la segunda bolsa de ropa que había traído, más idónea para climas templados, su cajonera se llenó. Se hallaba pensando dónde guardaría el contenido de la tercera bolsa cuando…

—Esto no es mío… —susurró extrañada, al abrir la bolsa en cuestión.

En el trastero había tomado confundida una bolsa con ropa de Logan y Annie en lugar de la suya, que lucía el mismo logotipo y que había estado justo al lado. Esperaba que no la necesitaran. No podría avisarle hasta que regresara a la Central a por provisiones.

Ruby resopló. Eso de tener sus cosas en aquel trastero, apelotonadas junto a las de ellos, era una complicación.

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando la joven atrancó ventanas y terminó sus quehaceres.

Lo cierto era que esos quehaceres no eran importantes pero le habían servido de excusa para mantenerse ocupada y evitar llamar a Diecisiete. Pero no podía seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo. Tendría que informarle de su regreso, tarde o temprano. Se trataba de una instrucción directa del Jefe de los Rangers y debía obedecer. Era cierto que su seguridad estaba ligada a Diecisiete.

Ruby resopló y tomó el _walkie_ de la estantería donde almacenaba su laptop, sus cámaras y otra equipación necesaria, y lo miró.

Se sentía extraña al tener que hablar con él después de tantos días sin hacerlo y además después de lo que pasó la última noche. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Puso en marcha el _walkie_ y comprobó que la rosca estuviera en el canal 2. Suspiró, nerviosa, y pulsó el botón.

—... ¿Diecisiete?

Del otro lado sólo le llegaba ruido de señal, nada más.

—Diecisiete, aquí Ruby…

Y entonces escuchó el chasquido de conexión.

— _Aquí Diecisiete._

Al oír su voz grave sintió en el estómago la misma sensación que al descender la primera pendiente de una montaña rusa.

—...Estoy en el refugio —dijo tímidamente—. El jefe me dijo que tú te llevaste el equipo nuevo y…

— _Voy._

—¿Qué?

Y se cortó la comunicación.

 **…**

Ruby se dedicó a dar paseos nerviosos de una punta a la otra de la pequeña sala, hasta que escuchó el firme golpe de unos nudillos en su puerta. De nuevo la montaña rusa…

Caminó hasta allí y abrió la puerta. Sin mirarle, se metió en la cocina y se puso a limpiar unas inexistentes manchas en la encimera. No tenía valor ni de mirarle a la cara…

—Deja la caja por ahí, Diecisiete. Y… Buenas noches.

Era su forma de decirle que se largara cuanto antes. Siguió con su tarea imaginaria en la cocina y procedió a limpiar también las puertas, ya limpias, de los escasos armarios. Sólo cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta del refugio al cerrarse se sintió aliviada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se secó las manos y volvió a la sala...

Y Diecisiete estaba allí, aguardando a que ella saliera de la cocina, con su pañoleta naranja en el cuello, recostado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirándola de forma acusatoria. Ruby se quedó congelada en su lugar.

—Tienes una forma muy peculiar de recibir a las visitas...

—… Estoy cansada —se excusó, colocando tras sus orejas unos cuantos mechones de cabello con gesto nervioso. Él permanecía en la misma postura—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí Diecisiete? ¿Qué quieres?

—Decirte que ganaste tu maldita apuesta —espetó. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Lo que has oído.

Ella guardó silencio. ¿Le estaba hablando de aquella noche? No se le ocurría otra posibilidad. ¿Sintió algo... de verdad?

—Pero... Entonces… —balbuceó ella—. ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡Me arrojaste al suelo como un deshecho! —le acusó ella. El enfado acababa de sustituir al bochorno que había sentido unos segundos antes.

—No recuerdo esa parte… —musitó Diecisiete, pensativo—. No importa. Me largué porque no podía parar de temblar.

—¿T-temblabas? —tartamudeó ella. Ruby no salía de su asombro.

—Como la gelatina —especificó él.

Ella levantó las cejas.

—Bueno, supongo que es algo que puede pasar si eres extremadamente sensible y… —murmuró Ruby. La mirada de Diecisiete se volvió tan intensa en aquel momento que no pudo acabar la frase—. Me dolió mucho que te fueras… —confesó ella, seguidamente, en un susurro.

—¿Doler? ¿Te dolió la caída? —preguntó él, haciéndose el despistado.

Ruby desvió la vista al suelo y se dispuso a responder, algo avergonzada.

—Pues…

—¿O fue otra cosa?

Ella le miró de nuevo. La sonrisa maléfica que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de Diecisiete borró de su cabeza lo que iba a decir a continuación. El tono encarnado que tiñó su rostro respondió por ella y la sonrisa de Diecisiete se amplió aún más.

—He de recordarte que tú tampoco contactaste conmigo después de eso —añadió él, y su voz sonó un poco decepcionada.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debía decirle que sintió su orgullo herido porque había creído que no era capaz de despertar el deseo en él? No valía la pena explicarle malentendidos a Diecisiete. Era capaz de largarse otra vez por no oírla y ella no quería que se fuera.

En lugar de dar explicaciones, Ruby se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo siento… —susurró—. Pero yo tenía razón, entonces... Eres más humano de lo que tú creías...

—Dime una cosa, ¿a quién querías demostrar eso, a mí o ti misma? —preguntó él, de repente. La miró con ojos entornados y ella sintió que se hacía cada vez más pequeña bajo aquel hielo. De repente, le percibía terriblemente perspicaz—. Es mi turno de apostar —dijo Diecisiete.

Ella tragó fuerte. Él comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Ruby, de brazos cruzados. Y sus pasos sonaban firmes en el suelo. Ella apartó la vista, nerviosa.

—Ese día me pillaste desprevenido… —confesó él, con su acostumbrado tono tranquilo—. Pero creo que no serías capaz de hacerme temblar de nuevo... Si lo consigues esta vez me quedaré. Si no, me largaré.

¿Le estaba proponiendo lo que creía que le estaba proponiendo?

Ella evitaba aún mirarle directamente, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—U-un momento, Diecisiete, el otro día yo aposté y tú escogiste el premio. Si apuestas tú, pues, eh…

—¿Qué pasa, "Bichóloga"? ¿No te gusta el premio de hoy?

Ella se mordió el labio. Diecisiete era el demonio en persona. Le había dado la vuelta a la situación y acababa de tomar el control, tal como a él le gustaba. Pero las ganas de ganar el "premio" de esa apuesta eran demasiado fuertes.

No tenía opción, estaba completamente atrapada.

Se acercó a él y besó tímidamente su mentón. Él levantó la cabeza para ponérselo difícil. Y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Diecisiete sonreía, triunfante, seguro de sí mismo. Disfrutaba poniéndola en situaciones comprometedoras, siempre lo había hecho.

Pero ella quería ganar.

Ruby le desató la pañoleta y la arrojó sobre el sofá. Él contempló sus movimientos sin replicar.

Entonces, ella comenzó a recorrer la línea de su mandíbula con diminutos besos. Hasta que comenzó a descender por su cuello y Diecisiete cerró los ojos entonces. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido un corazón completamente humano le habría explotado.

—Podría matarte… Con una sola mano —jadeó él. Hablaba con dificultad.

Diecisiete alzó la mano que podía acabar con la vida de Ruby en un segundo y la miró. Temblaba, como todo él.

Era por ella, no había más dudas ya. Eran SUS besos los que provocaban en él esa reacción. Y le gustaba, joder si le gustaba. Era el placer lo que le hacía temblar. Esa era la explicación a lo que le había mantenido en vilo durante una semana y media. Y le parecía una completa locura.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo se separó de ella para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos

—¿Eres consciente de lo que soy?

Ruby notaba su temblor. Su cuerpo se estremecía como si tuviera frío. Diecisiete era como un adolescente inexperto en sus manos. No podía creer que ella estuviera causando en esa "máquina de matar" una reacción tan adorable.

Le sonrió y besó su mejilla, suavemente, y enseguida notó la respuesta de él. Igual que aquella noche, Diecisiete se inclinó hacia ella, buscándola de forma instintiva, con la mirada cargada de dudas. Ni rastro de su sonrisa insolente. Ella besó sus labios brevemente. Se separó y abrió los ojos. Los de él ahora estaban cerrados.

—Sé lo que no eres —susurró. Nunca le sintió como una amenaza. Es más, jamás se había sentido más segura que con él. No, Diecisiete no era lo que él se empeñaba en que los demás creyeran que era—. Y no me harás daño, Diecisiete. Eso también lo sé.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y sus labios se unieron en suaves besos, torpes por parte de él, pacientes y sensuales por la de ella.

Y con cada uno de ellos le notaba más cerca, menos tenso, se estaba dedicando a sentir cada beso.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, intercambiando besos, los primeros para Diecisiete, como androide. Ella acariciaba su rostro con suavidad y él se atrevió a enredar sus dedos en la cascada de cabello castaño. Era suave y cálido, y pronto se sintió adicto a aquel tacto.

Con los cuerpos más pegados el instinto sustituyó las dudas y aquellos besos se tornaron demandantes y sonoros. Y cuando el atrevimiento les poseyó a ambos y sus bocas se abrían en pos de hacerse una con la del otro, Ruby se separó abruptamente y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de él. Él la miró, frunciendo el ceño, claramente fastidiado.

—Necesito saber una cosa —susurró ella, con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Diecisiete era sólo un jadeo.

—Es que… Si seguimos con esto… Pasaremos a la "fase dos"… —sus pulgares acariciaban las sienes de él—. Y si pasamos a la "fase dos"… No me gustaría nada que te largaras como el otro día… —confesó. Deslizó aquella caricia hasta la parte posterior del cuello de él y enredó un mechón de su negro cabello entre sus dedos antes de continuar—. Así que… ¿He ganado la apuesta, o no?

La sonrisa de Diecisiete se volvió casi diabólica, pero no le respondió.

«¡Uffff!», bufó Ruby, mentalmente. No tenía remedio, ese hombre era desesperante.

Él no hizo ningún tipo de comentario más. Tenía una idea bastante acertada de lo que venía a continuación, en esa "fase dos", y no iba a largarse, ¡oh, no! Pero no iba a dejarle las cosas tan claras. Eso no era divertido.

Si sus besos despertaban semejantes sensaciones en él, no podía esperar a comprobar lo que sentiría con lo que venía después.

Ruby le atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarle, esta vez de forma mucho más intensa. Sus manos se movieron hasta la cartuchera de Diecisiete para desabrochar la hebilla.

Arma y funda hicieron un ruido sordo al aterrizar sobre la mesa del refugio.

 **…**

El alba le sorprendió con los ojos ya abiertos.

No estaba en su porche, tampoco en su cabaña. Sobre él había un techo agrietado y una bombilla que pendía de un cable.

A su izquierda, una ventana desvelaba el paisaje de la explanada del refugio con las primeras luces del amanecer, y a su derecha…

Bocabajo en la cama, cubierta con las sábanas hasta los hombros, dormía Ruby.

Su cabello oscuro enmarcaba la pálida tez sobre la que unos sonrosados labios contrastaban como una sugerente fruta. La sombra de sus pestañas se proyectaba sobre sus pómulos y las pecas que la noche anterior descubrió en su nariz destacaban bajo aquella tenue luz.

La noche anterior…

Diecisiete miró de nuevo al techo.

Ocurrió todo tan rápido, tan repentinamente… Tomó conciencia de sus acciones sobre la marcha, de forma algo torpe, con las caricias de Ruby, con cada prenda que le quitaba. Como si esa necesidad hubiera existido siempre, hibernando en algún lugar recóndito de su borrada memoria humana.

Y se dejó hacer, él, el androide perfecto del doctor Gero, rendido ante la enormidad de las sensaciones que Ruby le despertaba, dejó que ella le mostrara esa parte de sí mismo que nunca creyó poseer.

Sólo cuando todo acabó y ella dejó caer su liviano cuerpo sobre él, fue que dejó de temblar.

La miró de nuevo. Alzó un extremo de la sábana y la contempló con detalle.

La línea sinuosa de su cuerpo desnudo, formando una irresistible "S" que comenzaba en sus glúteos y terminaba en su cuello. La delicada forma de su espalda y sus discretos senos comprimidos bajo su torso. Toda ella parecía una escultura perfecta creada para despertar la tentación en él, para activar en aquella máquina de matar unos instintos que había dado por muertos.

Sentir en su piel los labios de Ruby. Ese era el "estímulo adecuado" para Diecisiete, tal como Jimmy lo había llamado, y no podía haber dado más en el clavo.

Introdujo la mano bajo la sábana y la posó sobre su espalda, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su piel. La acarició y sus dedos se enredaron con su espesa melena color chocolate.

Diecisiete se sentó en el borde de aquella cama, la primera en la que había "dormido" desde que salió de la camilla de Gero, apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y miró por la ventana.

Desde que trabajaba como guardabosques, aquella era la primera mañana que su mente se hallaba completamente en blanco. No, mentira. Su mente estaba anulando cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera relación con ella.

Se levantó y recogió su ropa, desperdigada junto con la de Ruby por el suelo del dormitorio. Se vistió en silencio y la miró dormir, desde el vano, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Diecisiete había hecho el amor con Ruby.

Ella sentía atracción por él, igual que Diecisiete por ella.

Él nada sabía de la inmensidad de lo que le acababa de suceder, no era capaz aún de asimilarlo en su totalidad.

Le parecía simplemente demencial. Debía estar más loca de lo que pensó desde un principio.

Recuperó de la mesa la funda de su pistola y se marchó.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Caaaalma... Respirad... ¡Muy bien!_

 _¿Por qué eres así, Diecisiete? Se supone que es tu primera vez y te dedicas a tocar las pelotas..._

 _¿No está nervioso Diecisiete?_ _No. Su carácter le impide ponerse nervioso de la forma en que lo haría... No sé... Mirai? ¡Diecisiete es tranquilo y le gusta llevar la voz cantante! ¡Ah! Y también porque People are Strange! XD_

 _¿Por qué toma esa decisión, cómo puede un androide ser seducido?..._ _¿Y por qué no? Es decir él se mueve a sentimiento propio. No ha tomado una decisión cómo tal, él se mueve por impulsos. Le gusta la sensación, le llama la curiosidad y lo hace. ¡No hay más!_

 _¿Por qué no se plantea en algún momento previo lo que va a hacer, lo que significa eso?... ¡Porque no! XD ¡Es Diecisiete! Mirai lloraría a moco tendido, y dudaría mil veces si hacerlo o no porque, no sé, prevalecería el bienestar y la seguridad de su pareja, por encima de todo, por ejemplo. ¿Quién sabe lo que un saiyajin en pleno acto puede hacerle a una humana corriente? podría matarla, o ¡dejarla embarazada! Eso sería ya demasiado para el kokoro de Mirai. (Para más información léase "Hope", escrito por una servidora, o "Al Final", de **Schala S** ). Pero es Diecisiete, egocéntrico por encima de todo, y para él prevalece su propio placer. Claro que le pregunta si es consciente de con quién está. Pero cuando Ruby le responde, él actúa algo así como "allá tú" XD_

 _En fin, más preguntas, planteamientos o comidas de cabeza, enviadlas, por favor, a través de rw, con gusto debatiré cada uno de los puntos de vista._

 _Y, como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **P.D.:** ¿Os quedasteis con ganas de saber qué ocurrió tras el telón en esa primera vez? Está narrada en el capítulo 1 de "Retazos de una metamorfosis". Podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil :)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	13. Capítulo XIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XIII

* * *

Ruby despertó. Estaba bocabajo de nuevo. Se irguió y no le vio a su lado.

—¿Diecisiete? —graznó, con voz soñolienta.

Se puso un jersey abotonado que alcanzó de la esquina de la cama y se frotó los brazos. Desde hacía rato había sentido frío… Seguro que desde que él abandonó el lecho.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el cabecero de la cama.

Sucedió tan deprisa… Sin pensarlo, sin que estuviera planificado en absoluto.

Ruby jamás había experimentado el sexo de aquel modo tan repentino… Y con Diecisiete había sido fabuloso, a pesar de la nula experiencia de él.

Incluso podría decir que esa falta de experiencia lo había hecho aún mejor.

Diecisiete poseía una sensualidad innata que contrastaba con su carácter de tipo duro y sarcástico de forma explosiva. Esa combinación había arrastrado a Ruby entregarse por completo a su instinto más básico.

Se apresuró a arreglarse y recoger la ropa de la noche anterior, regada por doquier. Sus braguitas pendían al borde de la mesita de noche. Se sonrojó al recordar la sonrisa maléfica de Diecisiete al descubrirlas. Eran de encaje negro.

Cualquier recuerdo de esa noche con él que la asaltó fugazmente durante su rutina matinal le arrancó un suspiro incontrolable. Se sentía como flotando.

Preparó su desayuno y comió observando el paisaje a través de la ventana de la sala. Mientras terminaba su tostada miró el _walkie_ , apagado, sobre la estantería.

Sentía unas ganas tremendas de llamarle, aunque sólo fuera para oír su voz… Pero nah.

¿O sí...?

Engulló el último bocado y caminó hasta el aparato. Lo agarró y activó la clavija. La rosca en el canal 2… Pero cuando estuvo a punto de pulsar el botón, miró el reloj de sobremesa.

¡Sólo eran las 8 de la mañana! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Darle los buenos días?

Ruby dejó el _walkie_ donde estaba y suspiró.

¡Oh sí! Lo habría hecho. Era algo tremendamente romántico pero dudaba que la capacidad de romanticismo de Diecisiete alcanzara para entender eso.

De modo que decidió continuar con su trabajo para despejarse. Quizá más tarde se le ocurriría alguna excusa para contactarle.

Puso música, se preparó un café y encendió la estufa de leña. El día era nublado, frío, perfecto para terminar de redactar informes.

 **…**

Diecisiete hizo su entrada en la oficina de los Rangers media hora después de haber sido llamado. Caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras masticaba una ramita.

El Jefe tenía un trabajo especial para él.

—Este es Nico, trabaja para la revista Wild Nature. Necesita un guía hasta el punto despejado más alto del parque para hacer unas fotos. Diecisiete, le dejo en tus manos.

—¿Diecisiete? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó el fotógrafo.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos y no contestó. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y le hizo señas de que le siguiera.

El plan perfecto, pasar la mañana con aquel tipo que parecía casi tan idiota como podía serlo Jimmy. Al menos a Jimmy le gustaban las armas y de vez en cuando podía entablar una conversación normal, pero ese Nico no tenía pinta de haber disparado ni una chicharra en su vida.

Flynn regresaba a su mesa portando una taza de café recién hecho en aquel momento, y al verles marchar, recordó algo.

—Ojalá tengáis suerte y no os crucéis con "Jackie". Se despertó la semana pasada y Emil avisó ayer diciendo que se ha salido de su cuadrante. Diecisiete, cada año se traslada al tuyo, ya lo sabes.

—Y cada año se despierta el último… —murmuró Diecisiete—. Avisaré a Ruby.

—¿Quién es "Jackie"? —preguntó Nico.

Diecisiete sonrió en aquel momento y exclamó.

—¡La mascota del parque!

Los Rangers de la oficina rieron con la ocurrencia de Diecisiete y Nico no entendió el chiste.

—¡Oh! En ese caso, si nos lo cruzamos querría hacerle una foto —dijo el fotógrafo, sonriente.

—Si nos lo cruzamos lo único que querrás hacer es correr por tu vida —murmuró Diecisiete, dándole vueltas a la ramita en su boca—. Vámonos, no quiero pasarme el día en el risco.

La puerta se cerró y Diecisiete y el fotógrafo entraron en el 4x4.

—Oíd, ¿no habéis notado diferente a Diecisiete esta mañana? —preguntó el Jefe, pensativo.

—Sí —admitió Flynn—. Parece que está contento…

 **...**

Aquel tipo hablaba por los codos, y tuvo que recibir un par de miradas de soslayo de Diecisiete para que se diera cuenta de que debía cerrar la boca un rato.

Al llegar al risco, Nico se dedicó a mirar el paisaje y a buscar el encuadre perfecto, el lugar donde colocar el trípode, el filtro adecuado para la lente…

Diecisiete se sentó en una de las tres grandes piedras y arrojó al suelo la ramita que había estado masticando… Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella mañana iba a ser larga, muy larga...

Una breve visión del acto de la noche anterior acudió a su mente como un relámpago: ella, ardiente, moviendo las caderas deliciosamente sobre él, llevándole al límite mismo de la locura, y su largo cabello cayendo en una cascada hasta acariciar el pecho de Diecisiete. Su respiración entrecortada y el modo en el que gimió su nombre contra la boca de él…

 _«...Diecisiete...»_

Diecisiete se tapó la cara con ambas manos y resopló.

—Joder...

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Nico. Y ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía. Tres veces había tenido Diecisiete escalofríos recordando retazos del encuentro con Ruby. El androide no respondió y Nico continuó su perorata—. ¿Pasaste una mala noche, eh? Te entiendo.

El androide le miró, hastiado.

No. No entendía nada. Diecisiete había pasado la maldita mejor noche de su vida, y ahora tenía que estar apostado allí, en aquel risco de mierda, vigilando aquel idiota que, según decía, esperaba el momento perfecto para hacer la foto perfecta.

Se sentía tentado de arrojarlo risco abajo para verlo aplastarse contra el suelo… Eso sí sería perfección.

Incluso ella era más resolutiva que aquel tipo... Bueno, resolutiva e irreflexiva a partes iguales.

 **...**

La tarde se volvió lluviosa y oscura y la sesión de fotos tuvo que ser cancelada hasta que las condiciones meteorológicas mejoraran. Aquel fotógrafo amenazó con seguir acudiendo a aquel risco hasta conseguir el encuadre y luz perfectos.

¡Qué tortura de semana iba a ser para Diecisiete!

El androide dejó al fotógrafo en la oficina de los Rangers a última hora de la tarde. El hombre cargó apresuradamente con su equipo hasta la oficina, para evitar que se le mojara, y Jimmy, al verles llegar, salió y se acercó al 4x4.

Al verle acercarse, Diecisiete entornó los ojos, un gesto al que Jimmy respondía siempre con una sonrisa inocente.

—Esta mañana no tuve ocasión de hablar contigo, ¿qué tal todo, Diecisiete? ¿Contactó contigo Ruby ayer? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

Diecisiete desvió la mirada tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Pero Jimmy pescó el gesto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡NO! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ya me había parecido que llevabas exactamente la misma ropa que ayer!

El Jefe miró por la ventana de la oficina, el grito de Jimmy se había escuchado desde allí dentro.

Diecisiete no respondió, le dedicó su mirada más amenazadora al joven Ranger y éste tragó fuerte.

—No diré nada, lo prometo.

—Bien...

Ese Jimmy era un dolor.

Diecisiete arrancó de nuevo el coche y puso rumbo a su cuadrante.

No, no era cierto. Era Diecisiete quien era demasiado diferente, diferente a los demás, diferente a sus ojos. Su soledad era tan extraña que a cualquiera le parecería una locura que una mujer como Ruby le tuviera en cuenta.

Y la única que no le consideraba diferente era ella, le miraba de un modo distinto a como lo hacían los demás. Aceptaba cada parte de él, las insufribles, las naturales incluso las desconocidas. Sin más. Sin exigencias, sin querer cambiarle.

Hacer el amor con Ruby era instintivo para él. Era todo sentir y descubrir. Sin culpas, sin remordimientos.

Diecisiete sonrió. Ahora empezaba a comprender lo grandioso de lo que le ocurrió la noche anterior. No fue solo una conexión física...

Estaba llegando a su cuadrante. Miró el _walkie_. Luego de nuevo el camino.

Chasqueó la lengua y lo tomó. Ya no aguantaba más...

—"Bichóloga", aquí Diecisiete.

El _walkie_ generó ruido de señal y al cabo de unos segundos respondió la vocecilla.

— _Aquí "Bichóloga"._

Diecisiete rió con su respuesta y pulsó el botón de nuevo.

—¿Dónde estás?

— _En el Observatorio… ... ¿Cómo fue tu día?_

—Tuve que guiar hasta las Tres Hermanas a un fotógrafo que quería "esperar" la fotografía perfecta.

— _Oh, no tuviste mucha acción entonces._

—Estuve a punto de dejarle allí tirado esperando su maldita fotografía...

— _¡Diecisiete!_ —el grito de reproche de Ruby le arrancó otra sonrisa al androide.

—Está de vuelta en la Central —aclaró Diecisiete. Luego guardó silencio un instante. No sabía como expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento—. "Bichóloga"... Oye…

—… _¿Si?_

Y al final lo soltó sin más.

—Quiero verte.

 **…**

— _Quiero verte…_

¡Por Kamisama bendito!

Ruby se dejó caer de espaldas, sofocada hasta el extremo al oír esas palabras a través del _walkie_. Esa voz, ese tono tan irremediablemente sexy la volvía loca.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que se moría por verle ella también? ¡Por supuesto que no! A él le encantaba jugar y a ella le empezaban a gustar sus juegos. De vez en cuando tenía que recibir su propia medicina…

— _¿"Bichóloga"? —_ insistió él, al no recibir respuesta.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, Diecisiete —dijo ella, tratando de sonar lo más seria posible hasta que soltó el botón de comunicación, tras lo cual rió con ganas.

—… _Entiendo —_ replicó él.

Ruby detectó la decepción en su respuesta incluso en aquel tono robótico que el _walkie_ otorgaba a su voz aterciopelada. Y ella se apresuró a suavizar su rechazo.

—Pero… Esta noche tengo pensado descansar… Así que...

Soltó el _walkie_ y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. No podía creer que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación a través de radio. Menos mal que usaban una línea cerrada.

—… _Entiendo_ —repitió Diecisiete, y ella supo que sonreía mientras pronunciaba esas palabras —. _Te veo en un rato._

 **...**

El golpe de nudillos en la puerta la apresuró a mirarse al espejo para controlar su aspecto. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Diecisiete la miraba con su característica sonrisa, completamente empapado. Estaba cayendo una tremenda tromba de agua.

—Por Kami… —susurró ella. Estiró de él y cerró la puerta después—. Espera un momento.

Ruby fue a su dormitorio y regresó con una toalla con la que procedió a secar el cabello de él. No se decían nada. Tan sólo intercambiaban miradas silenciosas.

Ruby se puso de puntillas y le besó. Él sonrio en medio de los besos.

—¿Eso de acostarte con androides es algo que suelas hacer a menudo? —espetó, de repente.

—No sé de qué androide estás hablando —respondió ella, frotando su cabeza aún más fuerte.

—¿... No?

—No

Él la miró en silencio, entonces. Esa combinación de osadía y fragilidad difícilmente podía dejarle impasible.

—¿Por qué no te duchas? Estás empapado, Diecisiete —propuso ella, de repente.

—¿Tienes miedo de que enferme? Eso no va a pasar —repuso él, con sorna.

—Sólo quiero que te pongas ropa seca… —murmuró ella. Y de repente, su rostro se puso color carmesí. Acababa de tener una idea—. ¿Quieres que… nos duchemos juntos?

Ruby trató de esconder su sonrojo entre algunos mechones de su cabello, pero Diecisiete los apartó. Le ponía nervioso no ver su rostro.

—¿Ducharnos juntos? —repitió él, sin comprender— ¿Para qué? —refunfuñó.

—… La gente suele hacerlo… —trató de explicar ella, nerviosa. ¿Por qué no pensaría un poco antes de abrir la boca…?— Bueno, todo el mundo no, sólo los… Los amantes… Es algo especial… —él la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando—. Vamos, ¡yo me adelanto! Sácate esa ropa mojada y ven.

Ella entró al baño y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida antes de cerrar la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde Diecisiete oyó el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha. Suspiró mientras se quitaba aquella ropa mojada.

Entró en el baño. Aún no entendía que tenía de especial mojarse juntos en un espacio tan reducido que apenas les permitía moverse, hasta que abrió la mampara empañada de la ducha y la vio desnuda ante él, con el agua empapando su oscuro cabello y con miles de gotas resbalando por su piel.

El placer adquirió una nueva dimensión: la visual.

Y en el momento en que ella abrió los ojos bajo la ducha y le sonrió, juraría que le temblaron las rodillas… Tuvo la misma sensación que al precipitarse por un abismo.

En aquel espacio alicatado de azulejos, Diecisiete pudo escuchar de nuevo los gemidos de Ruby, con los que había estado soñando despierto durante todo el día.

Eso sirvió de lección para Diecisiete: a partir de ese día no rechistaría ante las sugerencias de ella.

Después de aquella nueva experiencia sensorial en la ducha, Diecisiete se vistió con unos jeans de Logan que Ruby había traído confundidos entre sus cosas, y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, observando el fuego de la estufa de leña.

Ella se puso un confortable vestido de punto a rayas y se acomodó junto a él en los cojines para devorar un sándwich.

—Tu cuerpo es humano —decía, pensativa—, lo tengo más que comprobado… ¿Cómo puede ser que no necesites alimentarte para mantenerlo?

—Tengo un sistema de autonomía basado en células atómicas —explicó él, con voz pausada—. Energía inacabable, ya lo sabes.

—Ooh, sí…—y tras pronunciar esas palabras se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Él compuso su acostumbrada sonrisa torcida.

Ruby dio cuenta del resto de su sándwich y se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Diecisiete la miró de arriba a abajo, pensativo, y luego regresó la vista a la estufa.

—A mi hermana le gustaría tu vestido —murmuró.

Ruby casi se atragantó con los restos de pan que le quedaban en la boca.

—¡¿T-tienes una hermana?! —preguntó. No daba crédito a lo que oía. Diecisiete la miró brevemente y asintió—. ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de ella antes?

—No lo sé —fue la simple respuesta de Diecisiete.

Ella compuso una expresión entre extrañada y asombrada. No podía con la tranquilidad que destilaba Diecisiete. En ocasiones, como en aquella, precisamente, le parecía exasperante

—Y, ¿qué haces trabajando aquí de Ranger, aislado de todo, si tienes una familia?

Diecisiete posó su mirada de hielo sobre Ruby. "Familia". Esa palabra le repelía. Su hermana era más bien una conexión con un pasado que odiaba, más que una familia en sí. Pero regresó la vista a la leña que chisporroteaba en el compartimento de la estufa y no contestó.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio levantarse.

—… Lo siento —se disculpó ella, en un susurro. Diecisiete no se movió—. He vuelto a preguntarte eso que odias tanto. No lo hago a propósito, es que… Me gustaría tanto que confiaras en mí para hablar de ello...

Diecisiete la escuchó entrar en la cocina y trajinar con algunas piezas de vajilla que había por allá.

Ruby abrió el paso del agua y lavó platos y tazas. Realmente no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ella misma le guardaba secretos de su pasado que no tenía ganas de explicar. No tenía ganas de recordarlos. Podía entender perfectamente su punto de vista. Pero, aún así...

Diecisiete escuchaba el repiqueteo de loza, aún con los ojos clavados en el fuego, pensativo. Ruby no había intentado forzarle a decírselo, simplemente le escuchaba y hacía preguntas acerca de lo poco que él le explicaba. Era comprensible su curiosidad.

Pero esa tarde, Ruby había mencionado un concepto que le había dejado más pensativo de lo normal. Confianza.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua y se levantó. Caminó hasta la cocina y se paró en el vano.

Algo había cambiado en la expresión de ella. Esa luz que había resplandecido hacía unos minutos, ya no era tan brillante.

—Pertenezco a los Rangers porque estando aquí soy dueño de mí mismo. De todo, de mi soledad, de mis decisiones y de mi tiempo —explicó Diecisiete de repente, sin rastro de sonrisa en el rostro—. Mi hermana me recuerda demasiado a un tiempo en que mi mente fue controlada por las acciones programadas de Gero. Y lo odio. Odio no ser dueño de mi vida.

Ella había dejado la tarea y le escuchaba absorta, sorprendida.

¡Se lo estaba explicando, finalmente! Diecisiete había decidido desvelarle ese secreto suyo. Estaba tan en shock que había olvidado cerrar el grifo del agua y esta se derrochaba por el desagüe. Él se acercó, cerró el grifo por ella, y se quedó a su lado, apoyado de brazos cruzados en la repisa de la pequeña cocina.

—Pero, ya no obedeces esas órdenes, ¿verdad? —musitó Ruby, y la voz le temblaba al hablar. Diecisiete negó en silencio— ¿Cómo pudiste reprogramarte?

—No lo hice —respondió él—, no puedo reprogramarme. Me desperté y ya no estaban ahí. Tan sólo mis propias decisiones. Ni órdenes, ni datos extra.

—¿… Despertaste? —preguntó ella, sin comprender.

Diecisiete suspiró. Obviamente, las dudas de Ruby irían aumentando si continuaba explicándole todo aquello. Había partes en la historia de Diecisiete tan extrañas que no las comprendía ni él.

No estaba seguro de si le apetecía hablar de ello; llevaba casi dos años viviendo allá, tranquilamente, tratando de no pensar en esos recuerdos. Sacarlos a la luz era como regresar a aquel momento.

Pero, por algún motivo, algo le movió a continuar. La verdad era que ella ya se había ganado su confianza hacía tiempo.

Y, siguiendo un impulso, explicó todo a Ruby. Todo.

Su despertar en el laboratorio. El regreso al "tanque" por no estar listos. Su segundo despertar. La muerte del Doctor Gero a manos de él. La búsqueda errática de Goku junto a Dieciséis y Dieciocho. La aparición del supernamekiano, con el que tuvo una de sus mejores batallas, hasta que Cell hizo su aparición..

Se quedó callado entonces y ella tomó aire. Ruby había guardado un silencio tal, que casi olvidó respirar mientras Diecisiete le explicaba todo aquello.

—¿Cell? ¿El monstruo que amenazó a la población mundial? ¿El del torneo de la TV?

Diecisiete asintió. Había oído eso del torneo de boca de sus compañeros en alguna ocasión. Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos. No podía creerlo.

—Cell me absorbió para obtener su forma perfecta —continuó Diecisiete. Tengo algunos recuerdos vagos de que hubo alguien que lo enfrentó entonces, supongo que mi mente se conectó a la suya de algún modo. Y después no recuerdo nada más.

—...Le destruyeron —murmuró ella—. Mr Satan acabó con él… —Diecisiete alzó una ceja. ¿Mr Satan? Ese nombre no constaba en su base de datos de guerreros más poderosos— ¿T-tú estabas dentro de Cell cuando Satan lo mató? —preguntó Ruby, con miedo.

Él asintió.

Lo que le estaba explicando Diecisiete era increíble.

—Pero entonces… —continuó ella—. No deberías estar aquí, Diecisiete… Deberías estar muerto —susurró. Él desvió la vista a la sala del refugio—. ¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Después de todo eso desperté en este parque. Aún no sé cómo pudo ocurrir. Pero cuando pasó comencé a ser dueño de mí mismo.

Diecisiete quedó en silencio después de decir esa última frase y Ruby simplemente le miró. Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno en los siguientes minutos.

—¡Y hasta aquí esta maravillosa historia! —exclamó entonces Diecisiete, recuperando el tono irónico que había perdido durante toda la increíble confesión—. Espero que te haya gustado.

Diecisiete caminó hasta la sala y se plantó ante la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por los cristales, y de vez en cuando un relámpago aislado iluminaba el cielo.

Ruby le siguió y le abrazó desde detrás. Diecisiete notó suaves besos en su espalda desnuda y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Diecisiete... No permitiré jamás que vuelvan a hacerte daño… Yo te protegeré —susurró la chica, suavemente.

Diecisiete se quedó congelado. ¿Que ella le ofrecía su protección?

¿De qué manera podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo creía esa chica tan frágil y diminuta que ella iba a protegerle a él, al Androide número 17? Era de locos...

Se giró y miró a Ruby. Ella le miró intensamente antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello y acurrucarse contra él. De algún modo, Diecisiete comprendió. Había aprendido a descifrar los mensajes silenciosos que esos ojos oscuros eran capaces de transmitir. Ella no podía proteger su cuerpo, eso era imposible. Pero sí su mente.

Entonces lo sintió, el peso de los recuerdos comenzó a esfumarse en el calor de aquel abrazo, y se volvió soportable. Incluso el rostro de Cell se difuminó en su mente.

Algo se movió entonces en el interior de Diecisiete. Como si las sencillas y osadas palabras de Ruby hubieran activado, o desactivado, no estaba seguro, algún tipo de mecanismo en su corazón de energía ilimitada.

Los engranajes de su vida, hasta entonces estancada, comenzaron a girar de nuevo.

Ese era el poder de Ruby. Ella tenía el poder de darle sentido a esa segunda oportunidad que se presentó ante él el día que despertó en el parque.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Diecisiete ha decidido que es hora de confiar en Ruby del modo que ella desea. Y para él es un esfuerzo bastante grande rememorar todo eso, porque ya está muy bien acostumbrado a su vida en el Royal Nature Park, ignorando el pasado. ¡Quizá no debió mencionar a 18! Pero ese vestido de rayas le puso a pensar..._

 _Ya veremos lo que sucede a partir de ahora._

 _PD: Este es el capítulo más "serio" por decirlo de algún modo. Obviamente Diecisiete no se va a poner a reír de su propio pasado XD_

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	14. Capítulo XIV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XIV

* * *

—Mmmmh…

Ruby gimió como un gatito, al despertar, y sonrió incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Palpó a ciegas el lecho, junto a ella, y, como la mañana anterior, lo halló vacío.

Ya lo esperaba: Diecisiete se había vuelto a marchar. Ella no le llamó esta vez, sabía que él comenzaba a trabajar al alba.

Se estiró y se sentó en la cama, aún cubierta entre sábanas y mantas, dispuesta a arrancar con su jornada de trabajo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Duermes mucho, "Bichóloga".

Ruby dio un respingo y entreabrió los ojos, luchando contra el resplandor que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Diecisiete? —preguntó ella, con la voz ronca.

Vislumbró su silueta en el vano de la puerta del dormitorio, y entonces le vio caminar hacia la cama. Esas botas suyas hacían un ruido tremendo contra el viejo suelo entarimado, y la sonrisa de Ruby incluso se amplió más al ser consciente de su cercanía.

Diecisiete se sentó en el borde del lecho, junto a ella. Ruby frotó sus ojos y comenzó a ver más claramente. Él llevaba ropa distinta a la del día anterior, la cual seguramente aún estaría húmeda, y en el brazo, el inconfundible brazalete naranja.

—Llevo esperando que te despiertes desde el amanecer. Incluso me dio tiempo de ir a cambiarme de ropa. Ese Jimmy no es tan estúpido como parece…

—¿Por qué no me has despertado? —preguntó ella, algo decepcionada y sin prestar atención a la última frase de él. Le habría encantado pasar más tiempo con Diecisiete esa mañana, ya que había decidido quedarse...

—Porque me gusta tu cara cuando duermes —respondió él, sin rastro de sorna en la voz.

—¡Oh…!

Ruby le miró, incrédula. Y el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo más que evidente. Él sonrió de medio lado, triunfante. Sus ojos azules chispeaban, traviesos.

—Y porque no quería perderme las cosas tan graciosas que dices en sueños…

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó ella, avergonzada. Sabía perfectamente que tenía esa costumbre, y no soportaba no poder controlarla.

—"Bichóloga", ayer olvidé decirte algo importante —explicó Diecisiete—. Tengo localizado a un grupo de furtivos que opera en la zona rocosa de la cañada. Utilizan balas de rifle con punta explosiva. Escúchame —Diecisiete se acercó a ella y miró sus ojos intensamente—, no quiero que te acerques allí bajo ningún concepto. Evita la cañada mientras yo no te diga lo contrario.

Ella asintió. El tono de Diecisiete no dejaba lugar a dudas de que aquellos furtivos eran peligrosos. Balas con punta explosiva… ¡Qué horror!

—De acuerdo… Pero, no me protejas demasiado seguido —murmuró ella.

Las cejas de él se alzaron, sin comprender.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, porque no estoy acostumbrada y me dejas sin argumentos —explicó Ruby, sonriendo. Apartó algunos mechones de su rostro y trató de ocultar su sonrojo con el gesto. Estaba reaccionando como una niña.

Diecisiete se inclinó hasta que su nariz casi hizo contacto con la de ella.

—Sólo para que lo tengas claro: esto es sólo el principio —Ruby notaba el calor de su aliento directamente en los labios. La sensación y sus palabras provocaron su más absoluto silencio—. Acostúmbrate rápido.

Diecisiete finalizó la frase con un beso fugaz en los labios de Ruby y se levantó de la cama, poniendo rumbo directamente al exterior.

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó ella, de repente. Le vio voltear para mirarla. Sus ojos gélidos se clavaban en los de Ruby como dos dagas—. ¿V-vendrás esta noche? —preguntó la chica, con un hilo de voz.

Él contempló como su tez subía unos cuantos tonos de rojo y sonrió con malicia.

—Sólo si me esperas.

—… Te estaré esperando… —confesó ella, en un susurro.

—Entonces vendré.

Diecisiete tomó sus armas, abandonadas sobre la mesa de trabajo de Ruby, y salió del refugio.

Ruby escuchó arrancar el motor del 4x4 y no se movió de la cama hasta que el sonido se perdió, camino abajo. Y entonces, suspiró.

Le costó un buen rato salir de debajo de las mantas. Casi podía notar el calor de él aún impregnado en su piel. La noche anterior se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Después del abrazo que Ruby le dio en la sala tras contarle él absolutamente todo acerca de su pasado, Diecisiete la había mirado de una forma desconocida en él, sin rastro de frialdad. Y sin decir nada, tomó la iniciativa.

Diecisiete la cubrió de besos. Los labios de él marcaron la piel de Ruby como un hierro al rojo vivo, hasta un punto en que ella se emocionó hasta casi las lágrimas. Diecisiete se volcó totalmente en ella, dejó su alma en cada beso. Y ella así lo percibió, sin necesidad de que él le explicara el significado o el porqué de aquello.

Su cambio de actitud fue enigmático, repentino y tan sincero que Ruby sintió como si su corazón, de repente, se hubiera quedado sin espacio dentro de su pecho.

 _"Tienes demasiada fe en el ser humano",_ le había dicho Logan. Sí, y sobretodo en el que se escondía dentro de Diecisiete, del que descubría detalles nuevos a cada momento que compartía con él.

Esa noche los sentimientos de Ruby hacia Diecisiete se multiplicaron irremediablemente. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su tacto… Ruby lo deseaba todo de él, y de un modo casi doloroso. Ese hombre haría temblar hasta los cimientos sobre los que se aseguraban sus pies, no tenía duda alguna.

Ruby enterró la cabeza en las rodillas y alborotó su cabello.

«Oh, Ruby» pensó.

Era demasiado evidente lo que le sucedía. Se estaba enamorando de Diecisiete.

El amor entraba de nuevo en su vida, tan complejo y tan divino. Y aquella vez, golpeando sin compasión alguna el corazón de Ruby, más intensamente que nunca. La chica no tenía ni idea de cómo podía explicarle a él lo que sentía; Diecisiete ni siquiera comprendía lo que significaba empatizar.

Pero no, el amor no podía explicarse. Debería aprenderlo por sí mismo, poco a poco. No quedaba más remedio. Ella le mostraría su forma de amar para que Diecisiete fuera capaz de desarrollar la suya propia.

Sin presiones. Sin prisas.

Y una vez lo hiciera, una vez que Diecisiete entendiera el amor a su manera, ella se adaptaría a él.

El rostro de Ruby emergió de las mantas, sonriendo. Con él todo funcionaba así. Ella no podía cambiarle. No quería cambiarle.

Diecisiete necesitaba libertad, necesitaba sentirse dueño ahora también de lo que le nacía.

Ruby suspiró y salió de la cama finalmente, con una inyección de energía extra dirigiendo sus acciones.

Se vistió y desayunó en tiempo récord, y preparó el quad para ir a la Central de los Rangers a abastecerse. Debía comprar algunas cosas para el refugio.

Dio una última ojeada a la estancia mientras se vestía con su mullido chaleco de plumas, y, antes de salir, algo brillante sobre la mesa llamó su atención. Caminó hasta allí y descubrió la navaja multiusos de Diecisiete medio enterrada bajo el vestido de rayas, seguro que no la había visto al marcharse.

Tras llevar el vestido a la habitación, Ruby se guardó la navaja en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Quizá se cruzara con él durante el día, y podría aprovechar para dársela.

El simple pensamiento de cruzarse con Diecisiete en algún momento, aunque fuera sólo unos minutos, encogía su estómago. ¡Por Kamisama! Parecía una adolescente...

 **…**

El día prometía ser difícil. De nuevo, Diecisiete llevaba al risco a Nico, el fotógrafo de naturaleza que había llegado al parque dispuesto a llevarse la mejor imagen.

Sin embargo, la verborrea imparable de Nico no fue difícil de ignorar para Diecisiete aquel día.

Conducía completamente ausente a todo lo que no estuviera delante de su parabrisas. Y entretanto, en su cabeza, Diecisiete no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel defecto al que Gero solía referirse cuando hablaba de él y de Dieciocho.

¿Acaso era un defecto volver a sentirse "vivo"? Vivo de verdad, no "activado".

Así se sentía. Se había sentido "vivo" durante las dos últimas noches, consciente de cada respiración, de cada caricia. Se había sentido vivo con cada abrazo de Ruby y cada vez que ella se había retorcido bajo sus besos.

La intención del maldito doctor había sido eliminar su capacidad de sentir para que las emociones no influyeran en su mente asesina. Pero no lo había conseguido, tan sólo la había deshabilitado.

Esa era la explicación y por eso se lamentaba Gero.

¡Ah! ¡Pero Ruby había encontrado esa función y la había vuelto a poner en marcha!

Aún no podía explicarse cómo podía tener tanta suerte.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, los ojos de Diecisiete se posaron al final de una de las rectas del camino. Algo allí llamó su atención. Aproximadamente a unos doscientos metros, parecía que había una persona sentada en el margen, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

¿Un furtivo? Diecisiete entornó los ojos y sacó la escopeta de su soporte con la mano derecha. Al ver el gesto, Nico cerró la boca instantáneamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el fotógrafo, temeroso. Diecisiete no respondió. Detuvo el coche y salió, dejando el motor en marcha.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta el hombre, que le miraba desde su lugar de descanso con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba muy corto. Los ojos marrones y la piel pálida. Sus rasgos eran algo duros, pero su expresión era amable.

—¡Buenos días, oficial! —dijo el hombre—. Bonita mañana, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó Diecisiete, pasando por alto el saludo y clavando sobre el hombre su mirada más gélida. Aquel punto estaba demasiado aislado de la carretera, y además cerrado al tránsito mediante barreras al principio del camino, lo que sólo podía significar dos cosas: que ese tipo había llegado en coche y, por lo tanto, había entrado en el parque de forma ilegal, o bien, que había caminado durante horas, lo que le parecía bastante improbable.

—¡Oh! Pues tomé la senda sobre las 11pm de ayer y caminé durante toda la noche. Me encanta el senderismo nocturno, el bosque tiene una atmósfera especial, más… secreta.

Algo había en aquel tipo y en su historia que no encajaba. Diecisiete le lanzó una mirada escrutadora y observó, después, a su alrededor. Lo cierto era que no veía ningún vehículo por allí. Y tampoco había lugar en aquel camino para esconder un coche y evitar que fuera visto desde allí. De modo que lo de la caminata nocturna debía ser cierto. Pero aún así…

—Está prohibido acampar en el parque. No se puede encender fuego ni dar comida a los animales. ¿Estás al corriente de las normas? ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente aquí?

—¡Oh, si! ¡No se preocupe, oficial! Verá, soy un gran amante de los alces. Y siempre he querido ver una pelea entre dos machos, con mis propios ojos. Me explicaron que desde el Observatorio hay un camino que baja hasta la zona donde pasta una manada grande, y me dirigía allí. Pero el mapa que tengo es viejo, y no sé exactamente donde queda el Observatorio.

Diecisiete miró el mapa que el tipo le tendía. No era reciente y estaba muy deteriorado.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Me lo prestó un amigo mío.

Diecisiete apoyó la escopeta sobre su hombro y arrebató el plano al excursionista. El Observatorio no estaba reflejado en aquel plano. Aquella antigualla debía tener más de diez años. Frunció el ceño y observó al hombre detenidamente.

No sabía qué era, pero había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

—De pie —ordenó Diecisiete.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿porq…?

—No hagas preguntas y obedece.

El tono frío de Diecisiete borró la sonrisa del rostro el hombre, que se puso en pie a regañadientes. Diecisiete le dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo cacheó. No llevaba armas de fuego, ni cuchillos, ni navajas... Sólo un bocadillo y un recambio de ropa en una mochila pequeña.

—Oficial, ya se lo he dicho. Sólo vengo a ver los alces.

Diecisiete resopló. No le quedaba más remedio que permitirle continuar. Sin armas y sin haber acampado no había infringido la ley, de modo que no tenía derecho a retenerle.

Y eso le jodía. Le jodía muchísimo. Ese tipo le daba muy mala espina.

—A unos cinco kilómetros hacia allí —gruñó Diecisiete, señalando la pista principal, en la misma dirección que el 4x4 había estado siguiendo—, hay un cruce de caminos. Allí empieza una senda estrecha y sube en altura, bastante deprisa. El Observatorio queda arriba, al final de ese camino.

Devolvió el plano al excursionista y dio la vuelta.

—Muchas gracias, oficial. ¡No habría podido encontrar lo que busco sin su ayuda!

De espaldas al hombre y caminando ya hacia el 4x4, Diecisiete no vio el brillo de triunfo que iluminó los ojos del senderista al recibir esa información.

 **...**

Junto a la Central, Ruby sujetaba la mochila al quad con pulpos elásticos. La había llenado con diversas cosas que necesitaba para el refugio, y también con algo de comida que Yunpei había insistido en que se llevara, como siempre, tras obligarla a almorzar el acostumbrado y contundente desayuno que la chica jamás osaba rechazar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió entonces y el Jefe se acercó a ella a paso ligero.

—¡Ruby! —la llamó, con urgencia.

Ella levantó la vista de su tarea y le observó caminar hacia allí. La cara del Jefe mostraba perfectamente una preocupación que la joven aún no había tenido ocasión de ver en él. El Jefe era, por lo general, una persona bastante tranquila.

Pero al llegar junto a ella, le tendió un pedazo de papel.

—Acaba de llegar este mensaje por radio, Ruby.

Ella alzó las cejas y miró el papel. Lo tomó de sus manos y lo desplegó. Al leer el contenido, su tez perdió completamente el color.

"Byron pagó la fianza. Le soltaron ayer por la mañana. Extrema precauciones, ha desaparecido. Logan"

—¿Estás bien, Ruby?

Las palabras del Jefe resonaban en su cabeza sin calar demasiado. Ruby se sentó en el quad porque sintió que se mareaba.

—Ruby, ¿tienes problemas con la justicia?

Ruby le miró y negó rápidamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

La joven tomó aire y exhaló profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Mi antigua pareja ha salido de prisión —murmuró. La voz le temblaba. Sentía la angustia formando una bola en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Por qué le encerraron? —preguntó el Jefe. Ruby sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro. El gesto la reconfortó ligeramente.

—Es una larga historia… —respondió. Alzó la vista y vio al Jefe observándola con dureza.

—No te pido que me lo expliques como amigo, Ruby —le dijo, en tono severo—. Te lo pido como agente de la Ley. No sería el jefe de los Rangers si no supiera que dentro de unas horas vamos a recibir a unos cuantos coches de los federales y vamos a tener que montar controles en carreteras y caminos. De modo que explícamelo.

Ruby se mordió el labio. Lo que menos le apetecía era explicar aquello, pero no tenía opción. El Jefe era muy insistente, y ella lo sabía sobradamente.

—De acuerdo. Mató a una persona y yo le ví. Le detuvieron gracias a mi testimonio y le encerraron bajo una fianza muy alta. Pero no sé cómo, finalmente ha podido pagarla, y ahora… Ha desaparecido.

El Jefe guardó silencio un instante y ella volvió a respirar hondo. Parecía que parte de la angustia se había esfumado.

—¿Crees que podría venir a buscarte?

Ella enfrentó su mirada de nuevo y asintió.

—Cuando le encerraron estuvo llamándome durante semanas para amenazarme por teléfono, casi a diario. De modo que dí de baja la línea, y solicité el traslado aquí.

—¿Que te amenazó? ¿Y no lo comunicaste a las autoridades, Ruby? —ella negó, y el Jefe se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. De acuerdo… Pasarás la noche aquí. Montaremos un dispositivo de vigilancia.

—¡No! No… —su repentina negativa hizo que el Jefe la mirara con extrañeza, pero ella no podía permitir eso—. No quiero que él se entere así… No le expliqué nada de todo esto… No quiero que se enfade conmigo.

Debido a los nervios, Ruby comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. No quería que Diecisiete se enterara de toda esa historia a través de la radio de los Rangers o del Jefe. No podía permitirlo, no después de que él le explicara la historia de su vida la noche anterior.

—¿Hablas de Diecisiete? —preguntó el Jefe. Ella asintió, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas, con gesto nervioso.

—Tengo que explicárselo apropiadamente… Y de todas formas, necesito mantener la calma. No es tan fácil colarse en el Bosque, ¿verdad? Y menos aún llegar al refugio del Observatorio. Buscaré a Diecisiete y se lo explicaré todo. Deme tres horas, Jefe, luego regresaré aquí.

El Jefe asintió.

—Tres horas. Le encontrarás con Nico en el risco de las Tres Hermanas.

Ruby arrancó el quad y procedió a ponerse el casco, mientras proseguía lamentándose.

—Debí decírselo, debí hacerlo… Pero no lo hice porque creí que Byron no conseguiría pagar la fianza… Y, Diecisiete no es una persona a la que le guste escuchar los problemas ajenos…

—Oye, Ruby… —el Jefe cortó su nerviosa interlocución y ella le miró. Tenía el miedo reflejado claramente en los ojos—. Eres la primera persona con la que Diecisiete ha socializado en 2 años. Deberías confiar en él.

Ella se puso las gafas protectoras y lloró, asintiendo con brusquedad.

La potencia del motor de 4 tiempos sonó ensordecedoramente cuando Ruby puso rumbo hacia el risco.

 **…**

Llevaba conduciendo el quad sin descanso por todo el cuadrante. No le había encontrado en el risco, tal como el Jefe le indicó. Tampoco cerca de la Atalaya.

Diecisiete tampoco contestaba al _walkie_ , y Ruby había comenzado a desesperarse.

La aguja del combustible señalaba que estaba utilizando la reserva. Se estaba quedando sin combustible, de modo que decidió poner rumbo al refugio, repostar, y continuar buscando al androide. No podía hacer otra cosa, era eso o quedarse tirada con el quad en medio del bosque.

¿Dónde debía estar Diecisiete? Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Subió la pendiente del Observatorio a más velocidad de la normal y llegó frente al edificio del refugio en apenas diez minutos. El repostaje tan sólo le tomaría cinco y entonces reemprendería la búsqueda. Con la mochila aún sujeta al quad, y sin molestarse en soltarla, Ruby desenroscó el tapón de la gasolina y añadió seis litros más.

Soltó la garrafa metálica en el suelo y cerró el tapón. Arrancó el quad y tomó del manillar el casco y las gafas… Pero no le dio tiempo a ponérselos.

Unos brazos la sujetaron por la espalda y una mano fuerte la silenció, presionando su boca sin contemplaciones.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Me echaste de menos? —siseó en su oído una voz demasiado conocida para ella.

Ruby no pudo gritar, ni siquiera pudo morderle la mano. Ya no recordaba la fuerza que Byron tenía. Las lágrimas de terror se derramaban por sus mejillas como torrentes. Y sólo podía pensar en lo confiada que había sido al regresar al refugio.

Si algo caracterizaba a Byron era su tozudez, y si se había propuesto llegar hasta ella, no habría distancia ni dificultad que le impidiera hacerlo.

—Me encanta el lugar que escogiste para nosotros —gruñó él. Ella temblaba de miedo y Byron rió al darse cuenta—. Ahora estamos solos tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos, cariño… —la risa enajenada de Byron heló su sangre en las venas y notó sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja cuando se acercó a ella y susurró—. Tan sólo tenías que prestarme el coche…

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

O_O

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	15. Capítulo XV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XV

* * *

El 4x4 se incorporó a la carretera de asfalto cuando el sol ya se había puesto.

Diecisiete conducía en completo silencio, mirando al frente y apretando la quijada. Nico viajaba en el asiento del conductor, sin hacer otra cosa que dirigirle miradas llenas de culpa, sin atreverse a decir palabra.

Diecisiete detuvo el coche junto a los dos enormes 4x4 de operaciones de los Rangers que estaban aparcados delante del edificio de la Central. Era tal el cabreo que llevaba el androide que ni pensó en lo extraño de ver los dos coches fuera de las cocheras.

Cuando, por enésima vez, Nico fue a abrir la boca para hablarle, Diecisiete agarró la escopeta y masculló:

—Sal del coche. Vamos.

Diecisiete hizo lo propio sin mirar una sola vez al fotógrafo, y echó a caminar hacia el edificio de la Central de los Rangers. Junto a los coches de operaciones, aparcados en semibatería, había un coche oficial de la policía.

¿Qué diablos hacía un coche de la Brigada allí a esas horas?

Continuó hacia la puerta de la oficina, seguido de cerca por Nico, que, de nuevo, había comenzado con sus lamentos y sus disculpas. Diecisiete rodó los ojos, hastiado, y cuando se encontraba a punto de enviarlo a la mierda, empujó la puerta de la oficina y encontró, en el interior, a todos los efectivos de los Rangers con sus armas reglamentarias preparadas. A un lado de la oficina, dos policías federales conversaban entre ellos en voz baja, uno de ellos vestía una cazadora verde militar y el otro una gabardina larga.

El Jefe se acercó a él a toda prisa.

—¡Diecisiete! ¡No oíste la llamada? —preguntó— ¡Llamamos a todas las unidades! ¿Dónde coño estabas?

Diecisiete se retiró a un lado y señaló a Nico, quien parecía encogerse en su lugar.

—A este zoquete se le cayó mi _walkie_ desde lo alto del cañón de los lobos —respondió Diecisiete, tranquilamente.

El cuerpo de Rangers al completo miró reprobatoriamente al fotógrafo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se disculpó él, de nuevo—. Sólo quería echar una ojeadita, se parecía a uno que tuve una vez… —Nico notó la mirada de Diecisiete clavada en él, y supo que no debía decir ni una palabra más.

—Es igual... Diecisiete —le llamó el Jefe—, me preguntaba si Ruby habría contactado contigo pero ya veo que no tenías el _walkie_ … ven aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Ruby? —preguntó Diecisiete, extrañado.

El Jefe se acercó al técnico de radio, entonces.

—Vuelve a intentarlo, pincha la frecuencia de Ruby.

Diecisiete avanzó hacia el Jefe. La situación estaba comenzando a escamarle ¿Qué pintaba Ruby en todo eso? Miró a los federales. El de la gabardina estaba hablando a través de un teléfono móvil y el otro ojeaba un plano del parque.

Miró inquisitivamente al resto de sus compañeros, todos fusiles en mano. Jimmy estaba tratando, por todos los medios, de no enfrentar directamente los ojos de Diecisiete.

Él frunció el ceño. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada...

—Es inútil, Jefe —dijo el técnico de radio—. Su _walkie_ no da señal de conexión.

—¿Qué ocurre con Ruby? —preguntó Diecisiete, con tono exigente esta vez.

—Debía ser ella quien te lo explicara, chico. De hecho la dejé irse de aquí convencido de que te hallaría en el risco de las Tres Hermanas.

—Este memo quiso ir a otro sitio… ¡¿Qué pasa con Ruby?! —a Diecisiete se le acababa la paciencia.

—¡Flynn! —llamó el Jefe—. Continúa tú, procediento habitual. —Flynn se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a explicar al resto del cuerpo el procedimiento habitual en los controles de carretera. El Jefe tomó a Diecisiete del brazo y le arrastró a un rincón de la sala, junto a los agentes federales. Luego miró a Diecisiete, con expresión dura—. Su antigua pareja cometió un asesinato y ella fue testigo ocular —murmuró el Jefe. Diecisiete frunció el ceño—. Recibía llamadas de él, amenazándola a diario, por eso pidió el traslado aquí —el androide recordó entonces lo que ella le explicó acerca de que quería alejarse de una persona, y que trasladarse de ciudad no era suficiente. Él jamás volvió a preguntarle nada y ella nunca le explicó nada más—. Ese cabrón pagó ayer la fianza y le soltaron —continuó el Jefe—. El comisario Logan de la Brigada de Investigación —dijo, señalando con el pulgar al policía de la gabardina que hablaba por teléfono— le puso vigilancia, por su cuenta, y el tipo les dio esquinazo. Ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y Logan envió esta mañana un mensaje a Ruby, por radio, avisándola de que era muy probable que viniera a por ella. Le dije que no se moviera de aquí, que montaríamos vigilancia y lo encontraríamos pero...

—¡¿Y por qué no está aquí?! —rugió Diecisiete.

—¡Ella insistió en salir a buscarte personalmente para explicarte toda esta mierda, Diecisiete! —respondió el jefe, usando el mismo tono. Al androide se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en gesto desesperado— ¡Por eso no está aquí! Le dí tres horas para hacerlo, y si no te encontraba debía regresar. Tú te enterarías por radio o por el medio que fuera, ¡pero ella debía estar ya aquí, de vuelta, hace una hora, y no ha aparecido!

Logan cortó la llamada y prendió un pitillo. Flynn, entretanto, continuaba con las instrucciones básicas del control policial.

—¿Tú eres Diecisiete? —el androide dirigió la más gélida de sus miradas al agente. Logan caminó hacia él—. Ruby me habló de ti. Hay que encontrarla, chico, y a ese cabrón también. ¡Juro que como le vuelva a poner las manos encima le voy a arrancar la cabeza…! —Logan hizo un gesto con las manos como si retorciera algo, violentamente.

—Ya hemos enviado una patrulla al refugio pero no llegarán hasta dentro de una hora y media, por lo menos —explicó el Jefe. Flynn había terminado con la explicación y los Rangers se preparaban ya para comenzar con la operación— Vamos a montar controles de carretera para interceptar a ese tipo si se le ocurre aparecer por aquí —explicó el Jefe, en tono audible para todos—. Ahora os repartiremos fotocopias de la fotografía de Byron Cronwell. Estad atentos, es un sujeto peligroso y podría ir armado...

La fotografía en cuestión llegó a manos de Diecisiete del mismo Logan. Y no necesitó más que un segundo para reconocerle. Era el excursionista al que él mismo había dado indicaciones para llegar al Observatorio aquella mañana.

Logan y el Jefe desplegaron un plano detalle de las carreteras del parque y se dispusieron a determinar dónde se apostarían los controles.

—Flynn y Mylo, en el cruce de la carretera del pueblo. Jimmy y Mot, en el camino del sudeste, junto a la barrera, Diecisiete tú irás a...

Justo en aquel momento la puerta de la oficina se cerró de un portazo.

Diecisiete había desaparecido.

 **…**

Hacía frío y estaba oscuro. Apenas entraba algo de luz lunar a través de la ventana.

Encerrada en el refugio, Ruby trataba de recuperar del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans la navaja de Diecisiete. Byron no se había dado cuenta de que la llevaba ahí cuando la ató de pies y manos y la amordazó.

El tipo la golpeó un par de veces y la arrojó al suelo entarimado de la sala, tras dejarle claro que no tenía ninguna prisa en matarla. Había llegado hasta allí con la intención de alargar su agonía lo más posible, y la noche iba a ser larga. Luego había desaparecido, encerrándola sola en el refugio.

Era un completo psicópata.

En medio del silencio, sólo se oía la respiración nerviosa y jadeante de Ruby. Tenía las muñecas atadas a la espalda con bridas de plástico y también los tobillos. Las delgadas sujeciones comenzaban a clavarse en su carne con cada movimiento que ella hacía para abrir la navaja, que ya había conseguido sacar de su bolsillo.

—Mmmh… —gimió ella, aguantando el dolor.

Le dolían los hombros de retorcerse. De pronto, contuvo la respiración. La navaja se había abierto.

Era más hábil con la mano derecha, de modo que forzó la muñeca para colar la afilada hoja entre su piel y la brida.

Reprimió un quejido. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Su respiración se volvió irregular.

Mientras trataba de cortar las bridas de plástico se le había cerrado la navaja y sus dedos habían quedado atrapados entre la hoja y el mango.

No pudo evitar contener un pequeño sollozo al abrir de nuevo la navaja. Aquello era un infierno.

La sangre hacía resbalar la navaja en sus manos, que temblaban por el dolor y el miedo.

Volvió a deslizar la hoja de la navaja entre el plástico y su muñeca, y realizó más fuerza esta vez. Concentrada en su tarea, con la vista clavada en ningún punto en concreto, Ruby procedió a rajar lentamente el plástico de las bridas. El lado del plástico contrario a la navaja se clavaba en su carne con cada movimiento.

Parpadeó para aclarar su visión, nublada de lágrimas y, entonces, tras intentarlo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, la brida de la muñeca izquierda se partió.

Al mover las manos hacia delante, el dolor en el hombro era casi insoportable, pero Ruby no se detuvo y se apresuró a cortar las bridas que mantenían inmovilizados sus tobillos. El mango de la navaja estaba pegajoso ahora, debía estar cubierto de sangre seca.

Se levantó respirando apresuradamente. Podía notar los latidos de su corazón en la garganta y en los oídos. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se acercó a la puerta, temblando. Estaba magullada pero podía caminar perfectamente.

Oía ruido en el cobertizo, tras el refugio. No podía perder tiempo. Debía escapar de allí como fuera.

Accionó el pomo de la puerta pero esta no se abrió.

Ruby sollozó. Byron la había cerrado con llave.

Desesperada, y tratando de controlar el llanto, Ruby entró apresuradamente en el dormitorio y abrió el primer compartimento de su cajonera. Allí, bajo la colección de braguitas rosas guardaba una copia de la llave del refugio.

Al regresar junto a la puerta, se sentía completamente invadida por el terror de no ser capaz de escapar a tiempo, y, con pulso agitado, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, algo que le tomó varios intentos.

La llave giró, finalmente, y ella resopló varias veces. La adrenalina mantenía sus sentidos a flor de piel, y su oído jamás había estado más agudizado. A través de la puerta entreabierta, los ruidos del cobertizo le llegaban claramente.

Era su oportunidad de huir.

Ruby salió del refugio y caminó hacia atrás en la oscuridad total de la noche, sin hacer ruido, pisando lo más suavemente que podía, con la vista clavada en la esquina del refugio tras la que se ocultaba el pequeño cobertizo.

Aceleró el paso, y cuando un ruido de metal volvió a llegarle desde el barracón, echó a correr camino abajo.

El miedo la hizo salir del camino y descender por la acusada pendiente, utilizando un pequeño sendero entre árboles que usaban los animales para descender hasta el lago. Sentía dolor en el cuello y una fuerte presión por el forzado ritmo respiratorio que llevaba.

La oscuridad era casi total y Ruby corría prácticamente a ciegas. La joven se cayó en dos ocasiones, una al tropezar con una raíz, y la otra al meter el pie en un agujero. Las dos veces se levantó en fracciones de segundo, ignorando el dolor, y todo porque estaba convencida de que él la estaba persiguiendo. Era tal el miedo que tenía, que se estaba sugestionando y oía los pasos de Byron pisándole los talones.

Pero siguió corriendo, y pronto, la distancia hasta el refugio se amplió considerablemente.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta del cobertizo se cerró, y Byron rodeó el refugio tarareando una conocida canción, con aire distraído. En las manos llevaba varias herramientas que había encontrado en aquel pequeño barracón: un hacha, alicates, un martillo, clavos…

Estaba satisfecho, tenía todos los instrumentos de tortura que deseaba. ¡La noche iba a ser perfecta!

—...I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, and pins. ¡I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name…! ¡Na na na nanana poisoooon!

Agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música imaginaria, cuando giró la esquina y vio la puerta del refugio abierta.

—¡Hija de puta!

¡Debía tener una copia de la llave escondida! Pero, más importante aún, ¿cómo había conseguido soltarse?

Enfurecido, arrojó al suelo todas las herramientas, excepto el hacha, y echó a correr por el camino. Mas, antes de llegar al primer recodo, se detuvo. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba huyendo, podía estar muy lejos ya.

Byron regresó sobre sus pasos y arrancó el quad, y tras el asiento aseguró el hacha, dispuesto a barrer la montaña entera hasta encontrarla.

 **…**

Diecisiete sobrevolaba el bosque a toda velocidad. Sentía, de nuevo, esa odiosa sensación de vulnerabilidad. Igual que cuando Cell le absorbió.

Ruby…

No podía pensar en nada más.

En la pista principal, Diecisiete vio el coche patrulla de los Rangers del que el Jefe le había hablado. Aún tardarían más de una hora hasta llegar al Observatorio.

Diecisiete aceleró y los árboles pasaron a velocidad de vértigo.

En meros minutos aterrizó frente al refugio. La puerta estaba abierta y no había luz en el interior. Mientras corría hacia allí, dio un rápido vistazo y comprobó que el quad de Ruby no estaba donde ella solía aparcarlo.

—¡Ruby! —gritó Diecisiete, irrumpiendo en el refugio.

Nada. Silencio.

Él prendió la luz y observó la estancia. No le fue difícil encontrar una mancha de sangre en el suelo de madera, y, cerca de ella, unas bridas de plástico cortadas. Entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

La visión de aquella sangre despertó en él un instinto que nunca antes había sido tan intenso.

Tenía ganas de matar, de aniquilar.

Pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron sus brazos, su torso. Diecisiete cerró los puños y salió del refugio. Tuvo que contenerse porque habría reducido a escombros aquel maldito Observatorio.

No sabía qué diablos había pasado allí pero debía encontrarla.

Alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad y se detuvo a una altura considerable. No veía nada en el camino o el bosque, ningún movimiento.

Sobrevoló el cuadrante mirando en todas direcciones, buscando cualquier tipo de pista que le llevara a Ruby, cuando, tras varios minutos de búsqueda en vano, Diecisiete escuchó algo que le resultó muy familiar.

El motor del quad.

Descendió, guiándose por su sonido hasta que al final, lo encontró. Circulaba con las luces apagadas y, al acercarse más, Diecisiete vio que no era Ruby quien lo conducía.

Su quijada se apretó al reconocer la cabeza rubia del tipo, que parecía estar buscando algo en el bosque, mirando a lado y lado, con urgencia.

Pero no había ni rastro de Ruby.

Diecisiete descendió con suavidad y aterrizó en medio de aquella senda, de brazos cruzados.

Byron se topó con él de repente, y tuvo que frenar en seco para no atropellarle, concentrado como iba en encontrar a Ruby.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —farfulló, Diecisiete esbozó una leve sonrisa—. ¡Sal del camino si no quieres que te atropelle!

—¿Qué tal las vistas desde el Observatorio? —preguntó el androide, su voz dominada por una serenidad tal que obligó a Byron a fijarse para tratar de distinguir sus facciones.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al reconocerle— ¡El oficial de los Rangers! No tengo tiempo para cacheos ahora. ¡Sal del medio si no quieres que te pase por encima!

Byron aceleró, provocando que el quad se moviera unos centímetros, con clara intención de intimidar a Diecisiete.

La sonrisa del androide se borró de su rostro.

—¿Dónde está Ruby? —preguntó, sin rodeos.

El tipo le miró, intrigado.

—¿De qué conoces tú a Ruby? —en seguida, la expresión de su rostro se iluminó, como comprendiendo, de repente—. ¡Aaaahhh! Te la has follado, ¿verdad? Gime como una perra, ¿no crees?…

Los ojos de Diecisiete se entornaron. Sus brazos se situaron a lado y lado de su cuerpo. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

—Esa zorra se me ha escapado otra vez, ¿sabes? Pero en cuanto te mate a ti seguiré buscándola y, te aseguro que la voy a encontrar...

Diecisiete parpadeó brevemente al oír la información ¿Ruby se había escapado?

Dirigió la vista hacia la negra espesura del bosque, tratando de vislumbrar una pista de ella, un destello, algo que le ayudara a localizarla. Por eso ese tipo estaba tan nervioso.

«Buena chica, Ruby», pensó Diecisiete, fugazmente.

—Y antes de matarla —continuó Byron—, me la follaré. ¡Por los viejos tiempos! —Diecisiete le miró de nuevo, y esta vez con el odio claramente visible en su rostro—. Y cuando termine, otra vez —continuó Byron—, y otra... ¡Ooh, amigo! ¡Cómo grita cuando no quiere que la folles, eso sí que me la ponía dura!

El tipo aceleró de nuevo, buscando asustar a Diecisiete. Pero antes de que pudiera repetirlo, se oyó un golpe brutal y el quad se paró.

Diecisiete había estrellado su puño contra el motor. Byron no reaccionaba, no era capaz de procesar lo que pasaba, hasta que el androide sacó la mano del amasijo al que quedó reducida la parte delantera del quad, arrancando uno de los pistones y arrojándolo a un lado, con violencia.

Byron abrió los ojos al máximo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Se bajó del quad de un salto, pero Diecisiete se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró del cuello.

—Me he cansado de oírte —masculló, entre dientes. Alzó del cuello a Byron, y este no pudo hacer más que agarrarse al antebrazo de Diecisiete, mirándole con auténtico pavor—. ¿Quieres jugar con Ruby? ¿Para eso has venido hasta aquí? —el rostro de Byron se tornaba rojo por momentos, no podía respirar, Diecisiete le estaba ahogando—. Siento decirte que no vas a hacerlo… Porque tú y yo vamos a jugar a otra cosa.

Entonces, Diecisiete le arrojó como un despojo, a un lado del camino. Byron emitió un quejido al caer de espaldas contra el suelo, pero el dolor no le impidió arrastrarse para situarse lo más lejos que podía de Diecisiete.

—Ahora tú huirás y yo te perseguiré. Vamos, te dejaré ventaja… Uno… Dos...

Byron contempló con horror la diabólica sonrisa del androide, y cómo una especie de descarga eléctrica de color azul intenso se desprendía del brazo de Diecisiete y recorría su cuerpo.

Se levantó tambaleándose y echó a correr torpemente a través del bosque, mientras dirigía miradas aterrorizadas hacia atrás. Diecisiete aún aguardaba en el mismo sitio, sin moverse un palmo. Su silueta se recortaba de forma fantasmagórica bajo la luz de la luna.

—… Diez.

Byron gritó de terror y se arrojó hacia delante a trompicones.

—No, no… Te equivocas de camino —la voz de Diecisiete sonó demasiado cerca de su oído derecho y Byron trastabilló un par de veces, cambiando de rumbo y corriendo de nuevo.

¡Pero si estaba en el camino! ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

Los arbustos golpeaban su cara y la pendiente subía, forzándole a arrastrarse, en ocasiones. Al llegar arriba del terraplén, Diecisiete le aguardaba, de cuclillas, sonriéndole igual que antes. Su rostro estaba a menos de un palmo.

—Vas a lamentar cada una de las veces que le pusiste la mano encima a Ruby —murmuró, con su voz aterciopelada.

Byron gritó ante esos ojos de hielo. Y Diecisiete alzó las manos, imitándole en un gesto de burla.

El tipo continuó a través de una cañada que se abría entre dos montes de poca altura. Gimoteó sin mirar atrás, y una voz hizo un comentario a su izquierda, de nuevo, demasiado cerca.

—¿Estás llorando? Qué patético…

Byron continuó corriendo a través de la cañada. El terreno allí era rocoso y complicado, además, la pendiente le obligaba a ralentizar el ritmo. Diecisiete apareció de nuevo delante suyo, caminando entre los árboles. Y al descubrirle, Byron ya no fue capaz de seguir huyendo, se agazapó junto a una roca, mirándole acercarse tranquilamente.

—¡No vas a matarme! —bramó Byron, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Ah no? —respondió Diecisiete, con expresión divertida en el rostro.

—¡No! Si quisieras matarme ya me habrías disparado. ¡Llevas un arma…! —balbuceó Byron. Diecisiete amplió la sonrisa, el tipo no perdía ojo de la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón.

—¿En serio crees que necesito un arma para hacerte pedazos?

De la mano que Diecisiete alzó en su dirección, nació una luz que se intensificó a medida que el androide concentraba su energía. El sonido era ensordecedor y Byron permaneció con los ojos desencajados, viendo como aquel punto de luz crecía y crecía y un fuerte viento azotaba su rostro.

Pero algo hizo detenerse a Diecisiete. Algo que se acercaba a Byron por su espalda.

Los ojos del androide se movieron entre Byron y lo que había detrás, indeciso entre dos posibilidades.

Y, finalmente sonrió.

—No... No dispararé… —dijo, y la energía fue reabsorbida por su cuerpo. Byron respiraba con dificultad, incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel aterrador desconocido—. Los disparos asustan a los osos.

Algo enorme se movió tras Byron, y pudo notar una fuerte respiración muy cerca de su cuello. Se oyó un gruñido brutal, antes de que el tipo fuera capaz de girarse y encarar el otro horror que había a su espalda.

—Tenías razón —admitió Diecisiete, encogiéndose de hombros—, no voy a matarte. Va a matarte él —finalizó.

Y la mano de Diecisiete señaló un oso enorme que se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y se abalanzó sobre Byron, mordiéndole bestialmente en la cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Las fauces de aquella bestia eran tan enormes que cubrió con una dentellada toda la amplitud del cráneo del ex-novio de Ruby.

Los gritos de aquel malnacido se oyeron durante un rato más, hasta que un sonido de masticación de huesos lo sustituyó, entonces la voz de Byron se convirtió en apenas un quejido gutural, provocado simplemente por los estertores de la muerte.

—¿Está rico, "Jackie"? —preguntó Diecisiete, dirigiéndose al oso—. ¿No mucho verdad? Otro día te traeré algo mejor…

Diecisiete permaneció allí, observando, impasible, cómo el gigantesco oso desmembraba el cuerpo de aquel cabrón.

Esa SÍ era la foto perfecta.

 **...**

Poco tiempo después, Diecisiete reemprendió la tarea de buscar a Ruby. Sobrevoló de nuevo el cuadrante, tras asegurarse de que la científica no había escogido la cañada rocosa de "Jackie" para esconderse.

—¿"Bichóloga"? —la llamó, sin recibir respuesta.

Si había huido corriendo a través del bosque, no podía haberse alejado mucho del refugio. Además, Ruby no sabía trepar a los árboles, ¿dónde diablos podía haberse escondido?

Diecisiete volvió atrás y escudriñó el bosque junto al refugio y la zona del cortafuegos. Y, al sobrevolar su cabaña, algo llamó su atención: la puerta estaba abierta. Y Diecisiete estaba seguro de que la dejó cerrada cuando se marchó, por la mañana.

Aterrizó en el porche y entró. Todo estaba a oscuras, y la cocina y la sala estaban desiertas.

Caminó en dirección al dormitorio y, antes de abrir la puerta, detectó un sonido. Eran sollozos casi imperceptibles.

Entró en la estancia y localizó el lugar del que salían los sollozos. Su armario.

Diecisiete suspiró de alivio incluso antes de abrir la puerta del guardarropa. Y al hacerlo, la sonrisa retornó a su rostro. Ruby estaba sentada en la parte inferior, aovillada, con el rostro enterrado en las rodillas.

La chica alzó la vista, asustada, al ser consciente de que había sido descubierta, y Diecisiete se agachó frente a ella.

—Parece que te gustan los chicos malos, ¿eh? Bueno, puedo asegurarte una cosa… Yo soy el peor.

Ella rompió a llorar a lágrima viva al ver que se trataba de él, y se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello.

Diecisiete la sacó de allí, con cuidado, y la llevó hasta el sofá.

—¿Cuánto llevas esperándome? —preguntó. Ruby aún no era capaz de soltarse de su abrazo.

—No lo sé… Diecisiete… ¿Dónde está?— preguntó aterrorizada.

Él entornó la vista y sonrió de nuevo.

—En el bosque —respondió—. Le encontrarán cuando amanezca, estoy seguro —Ruby sorbió la nariz y asintió—. Eh… —la llamó él, suavemente. Ella se separó unos centímetros para observar los ojos de él—. No volverás a verle jamás.

Entonces ella entendió. Diecisiete sabía exactamente en qué lugar del bosque estaba Byron. Y para su sorpresa no sintió rechazo, ni remordimiento, al contrario de lo que pensó el día que Diecisiete quiso "cazar" a los traficantes de droga. Lo único que sintió Ruby fue paz, una paz que no sentía desde hacía meses.

Diecisiete se soltó de su abrazo y se arrodilló delante de ella. Tenía un aspecto horrible, no había duda que acababa de vivir el peor de los horrores. Tenía la cara manchada de sangre seca y el pómulo inflamado. Ruby dio un respingo al notar los dedos de Diecisiete posados en aquel punto.

—¡Auch! —se quejó— M-me dio un puñetazo —explicó ella con un hilo de voz.

Los párpados de Diecisiete temblaron de ira. Luego, tomó las manos de Ruby y el gesto también provocó las quejas de ella.

—¡Ahh!

Al fijarse bien, vio sus muñecas desolladas y feos cortes en sus dedos. Diecisiete alzó las cejas.

—¿Y esto?

—Me lo hice con tu navaja, al cortar las bridas.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Se alejó de ella para colocar un par de troncos en la chimenea y los encendió con una pequeña descarga de energía. Ruby no había presenciado nunca nada igual y se quedó mirando el fuego, en silencio. Diecisiete desapareció en el dormitorio para regresar segundos más tarde con su abrigo marrón, que colocó sobre los hombros de Ruby.

— No lo hiciste mal, "Bichóloga" —admitió él, de rodillas ante ella, de nuevo—. Pero, así... ¿Cómo se supone que vas a protegerme tú? ¿No te parece más lógico que sea al contrario?

Ella sonrió levemente, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió.

—Lo siento —susurró, borrando la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro—. Debí habértelo contado, Diecisiete. Lo comprendo perfectamente si estás enfadado conmigo... —se disculpó ella, las lágrimas brotando de nuevo. Él negó con la cabeza, silenciándola.

—No lo estoy. Pero a partir de ahora quiero saberlo todo, Ruby —replicó él.

—¿Qué?

—Que se acabaron los secretos entre tú y yo…

Ruby agitó la cabeza con energía y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Diecisiete.

—No, no… ... ¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó, de nuevo, en un susurro.

Él sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

—Ruby...

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Antes de nada, espero no haber traumatizado a nadie con la escena del oso. Se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba a la perra de mi suegro masticar un hueso de osobuco de ternera, el sonido es escalofriante y se puede notar la fuerza que hacen con la mandíbula._

 _Al grano. A veer, no podía ser. No estaba en mi mano alargar más la agonía de ese desgraciado. Es decir, en cuanto Diecisiete se enterara de la historia tenía los minutos contados. Y lo que ralentiza a Diecisiete es su incapacidad de sentir el ki. De no haber sido por eso, todo habría acabado enseguida._

 _De algún modo, verse en esa situación, a punto de perder a Ruby, es lo que acaba de humanizar a Diecisiete. Aunque aún conservará mucho de su personalidad característica, de su inmadurez y su bocaza, a partir de ahora la transformación de Diecisiete será brutal :)_

 _¡Ah! Y llevo toda la mañana con esa cancioncita en la cabeza, por eso he puesto a Byron tarareándola, ¡porque yo estaba así! XD Para quien no la conozca, es **"Poison"** , un temazo de **Alice Cooper** (que vuelvan los 80's por favor...)_

 _Respuetas a reviews sin cuenta de ff:_

 _ **hpinvidente** : No tienes idea de lo que me reí al leer tu review. Mi hija dice "puret" en vez de puré, y cuando lo leí en tu comentario me morí de la risa XD._

 _ **Taskmaster** : Bueno, ya has comprobado que no era Van Zant, ¡pero tu propuesta me ha gustado mucho!_

 _Los reviews con cuenta los iré respondiendo estos días, ¡no os preocupéis!_

 _¡A todos: muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	16. Capítulo XVI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XVI

* * *

Diecisiete y Ruby miraban el fuego de la chimenea, abrazados en el viejo sofá de la cabaña del cortafuegos. Viendo la actitud tranquila de ambos nadie diría que hacía apenas una hora Ruby había vivido un infierno y Diecisiete había guiado hasta su muerte al mal nacido que había intentado matarla.

Él rodeaba, despreocupadamente, la espalda de Ruby con un brazo, ella, recostada sobre el pecho de él, los dedos de ambos entrelazados, y las piernas de ella sobre la de Diecisiete. Ruby necesitaba estar así, fundirse con él. Su proximidad era lo que la serenaba.

Y él lo sabía.

—Tengo que localizar el coche que el Jefe ha enviado al refugio —murmuró él—. Debe estar a punto de llegar. Ellos llevan _walkies_ y podrán avisar por radio a la Central de que estás aquí —explicó. Ella se acurrucó aún más en su pecho.

Diecisiete dijo aquello pero en realidad no tenía intención de moverse. No deseaba en absoluto separarse de ella, y ella demostraba lo mismo.

Pero era algo que debía hacer, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Diecisiete soltó la mano de Ruby y comenzó a incorporarse en el sofá, pero ella se lo impidió.

—No me dejes sola, por favor… —suplicó, con ojos preocupados.

—Ruby, tienen que curarte esas heridas —replicó Diecisiete—. Aquí ni siquiera hay vendas...

—Sí, lo sé, pero… aún no —imploró ella—. Quiero estar contigo un rato más…

Diecisiete suspiró y la miró en silencio.

Debían estar volviéndose locos en la Central, sin saber nada de ella. Pero la tozudez de Ruby no le sorprendía y sabía que suplicaría una y otra vez que no se marchara.

Derrotado, Diecisiete se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, y ella volvió a abrazarle.

Él entrelazó de nuevo sus dedos con los de ella, tratando de no tocar los cortes, que, aunque inflamados, ya habían dejado de sangrar.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó él, en un murmullo. Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás más tranquila?

Ruby no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al notarse el centro de las atenciones de Diecisiete y asintió en silencio, posando un suave beso en el cuello de él.

—Entonces, me debes una explicación, ¿recuerdas? Y detallada.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el tono tranquilo de Diecisiete y se incorporó lo justo para vislumbrar su clásica sonrisa torcida.

—P-pero…

—Sin peros. No hablas: duermes. No duermes: hablas —concluyó él, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Ella volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro y emitió un lamento.

—...Está bien… —gruñó Ruby. La verdad era que no tenía derecho a quejarse. Diecisiete tenía razón—. Cuando estaba con él, Byron se implicó en delitos de robo y droga, y nos peleábamos a diario. Yo quería que dejara esos negocios porque nos ponía en peligro a los dos. Logan me insistía en que le abandonara, pero yo tenía esperanzas de que se reformara, aunque la verdad era que ya no le quería como antes. Incluso Ben me avisó de que me haría daño y me hizo prometerle que me alejaría de él antes de que el Departamento de Conservación le destinara aquí… —explicó ella, a regañadientes. Diecisiete escuchaba sin interrumpir—. Hace un año, él… Bueno, simplemente desapareció... Me abandonó sin más tras una discusión… bastante violenta —Diecisiete notó el pulso de Ruby acelerarse de nuevo. Y supo a qué se refería con "bastante violenta". No necesitaba más aclaraciones. Ella suspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Pero no podía haberme pasado nada mejor, ¿sabes? Me volqué en mi carrera, me recuperé y comencé a ser feliz. Y entonces, un día reapareció… Para pedirme el coche prestado. Estuve a punto de decirle que no, pero entonces él me dijo: "por los viejos tiempos, Ruby"...

Diecisiete entornó los ojos. Ruby le había dado el mismo soniquete con el que aquel cabrón había pronunciado la frase ante él. Ella guardó silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Supongo que confié en que él había cambiado. De modo que le presté el coche. Él se llevó las llaves y yo le dije en qué plaza de aparcamiento estaba… Pero me olvidé de darle el mando a distancia que abría la puerta, y me di cuenta al cabo de un par de horas. Ya era de noche, pero decidí probar suerte a ver si le encontraba en el aparcamiento, así que entré por las escaleras de emergencia. Abrí la puerta de la planta con la copia de la llave, y le vi junto a mi coche, discutiendo con un tipo al que yo no conocía… Y entonces disparó un arma contra él, y lo empujó contra el maletero, que estaba abierto… —Ruby se humedeció los labios y frunció el ceño—. Todo lo que viene después está algo confuso en mi cabeza… Él me descubrió y supo que le había visto, así que me apuntó y disparó. Pero falló. Y yo corrí hacia la puerta de emergencia. Y le escuché correr detrás de mí… —Ruby empezó a temblar en los brazos de Diecisiete pero no se detuvo su relato—. No sé cómo, bloqueé la puerta de emergencia con la llave, y corrí. Llegué a la calle y seguí corriendo. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo, ni tampoco dónde me detuve…

—Estás llena de recursos, "Bichóloga" —murmuró Diecisiete. Las dos veces que ese tipo la había atacado, había conseguido salvarse sola, huyendo. Ella sonrió levemente y suspiró.

—Entonces me escondí y llamé a Logan por teléfono… Él me encontró y mientras me llevaba a la comisaría vi varios coches de policía patrullando las calles. Le buscaron durante dos días, y le detuvieron en la estación de trenes. Declaró que había citado en el aparcamiento a aquel tipo para que le pagara una deuda, y según Byron pretendió pagársela con una bala. Así que alegó que lo mató en defensa propia, pero nunca encontraron la pistola de la víctima, de modo que su declaración no prosperó, pero tampoco encontraron la de Byron. Se deshizo de ella. El cadáver fue identificado como otro criminal de la droga y mi testimonio fue clave para mantener a Byron en prisión. Pero tuve mala suerte porque las cámaras de vigilancia del aparcamiento no funcionaban esa noche… Así, sólo mi testimonio era válido, pero al faltar el arma homicida no lo era lo suficiente como para encerrarle sin fianza… … Durante semanas me llamó desde la cárcel, diciéndome que en cuanto saliera de allí me haría pagar por haber testificado contra él —Ruby se quedó callada entonces, mirando aún las llamas que ardían en la chimenea—. Ahora ya lo sabes todo, Diecisiete.

Él suspiró sin moverse un ápice.

—No está mal… Serviría para una película.

Ella se incorporó y pretendió darle un puñetazo en el pecho, pero olvidó los cortes de su mano y acabó quejándose de dolor.

—¡Tu vida también parece un guión de cine, Diecisiete! —replicó ella.

Él rió.

—Punto para ti.

 **…**

Horas más tarde, de madrugada, un coche de los Rangers se detuvo junto a la cabaña del cortafuegos. Los oficiales del parque habían visto una luz ténue a través de las ventanas desvencijadas y la chimenea emitía humo.

El androide salió de la casa al escuchar el motor. Los dos oficiales del parque se acercaban ya a él, enfocándole con la linterna.

—¡Diecisiete! ¡Menos mal, chico! Desapareciste sin decir nada, ¡el Jefe está que trina!

—Ruby está aquí —dijo Diecisiete, como única explicación—. Se escapó y se escondió en mi casa.

Los dos oficiales dieron un suspiro de alivio y sonrieron. Uno de ellos regresó enseguida al coche para avisar por radio a los demás y el otro se quedó junto a Diecisiete.

—¡Menos mal! Pero, ¿cómo lo has hecho para llegar hasta aquí antes que nosotros? ¡Tu coche está aún en la Central!

Diecisiete cambió el peso de pierna y observó al oficial. De ningún modo podía decirle que había llegado volando, aunque le habría encantado ver su cara al hacerlo. De modo que optó por hacerse el despistado.

—A veces hago cosas tan raras que ni yo mismo encuentro la explicación… Lo sabes de sobra, Booz.

Booz levantó una ceja, sin comprender. Luego agitó la cabeza, como tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que, si provenían de Diecisiete, las bromas siempre serían extrañas.

—Como sea, Diecisiete… Debes llevarla a la Central. Emil ya ha dado el aviso… —dijo Booz, señalando a su compañero.

—Está dormida —respondió Diecisiete, rápidamente. Ruby había caído como un tronco en cuanto terminó de explicarle toda la historia del ex-novio—. Necesita descansar.

Booz le miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Aquel tipo era el mismo Diecisiete cabrón al que estaba acostumbrado?

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho? Te noto raro... —preguntó el Ranger.

Diecisiete esbozó su sonrisa más temible y Booz alzó las cejas.

—Perfectamente —respondió el androide, con voz sibilina.

En aquel momento, el otro oficial regresó del coche a paso ligero.

—El Comisario de la Brigada está histérico con todo esto. Creo que es familiar de Ruby… —informó cuando llegó frente a la cabaña—. Diecisiete, Booz. Hay que seguir buscando a ese tipo. Puede estar en cualquier parte, además el quad de Ruby no está en el Observatorio.

Diecisiete puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y miró el bosque.

—Eso es porque ese cerdo se lo llevó… Yo me quedaré aquí con Ruby. Buscadle bien por el cuadrante. Hace un rato me pareció oír el quad por la parte del lago…

Ni loco les daría pistas buenas, el juego aún no había terminado para Diecisiete. Los marearía durante un buen rato. A ver cuánto tardaban en encontrar los restos… Así le daría tiempo a "Jackie" a deleitarse un rato más con el bocado.

Booz y Emil se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Caminaron hacia el coche, entonces, y Diecisiete les observó mientras subían y arrancaban el vehículo. Booz bajó su ventanilla y miró al androide.

—Eh… ¿Seguro que estaréis bien? ¿Puedes hacerte cargo tú sólo, chico? Ese mamón puede aparecer por aquí…

Diecisiete sonrió a Booz y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo aquí varios calibres que me encantaría probar con su cabeza, si se le ocurre aparecer… Estaremos bien, ya lo creo.

Emil y Booz se miraron una fracción de segundo. No necesitaron decirse nada, la expresión del chico era aterradora. Si a ese Byron se le pasaba por la cabeza atacar a Diecisiete y a Ruby, tenía la muerte asegurada.

—De acuerdo, muchacho… Vendremos a buscaros por la mañana para llevaros a la Central, tendrás que rellenar un montón de papeleo…

Diecisiete se llevó dos dedos a la sien a modo de despedida silenciosa y contempló el coche adentrarse en el bosque siguiendo el camino.

 **…**

Amaneció y la mañana avanzó rápidamente. La explanada frente a la Central de los Rangers estaba más llena de coches de policía que nunca. Cuando Ruby y Diecisiete llegaron, a primera hora, el parque móvil de los Rangers, al completo, ponía rumbo hacia el cuadrante de Diecisiete para peinar la zona.

En cuanto la chica bajó de aquel coche, Logan se arrojó sobre ella sin contemplaciones, provocando algunos quejidos de la muchacha, que se había despertado con dolor en todo el cuerpo. No sólo tenía cortes, estaba llena de magulladuras y arañazos. Ya casi no recordaba las caídas que sufrió mientras corría por el bosque en dirección a la casa de Diecisiete.

Diecisiete, Ruby y Logan entraron en la oficina de los Rangers para comenzar la declaración de la muchacha, y Yunpei, en persona, le trajo una bandeja con café y pastas que ella recibió casi con lágrimas en los ojos. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior.

En cuanto los cortes de sus manos estuvieron desinfectados y vendados dio buena cuenta de aquel delicioso desayuno.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña? —preguntó Logan, sentado en una silla junto a ella.

Ruby no contestó. Miraba embobada al Ranger de cabello negro y largo que rellenaba informes, de pie, en el mostrador.

—Ruby… —la nombró Logan, en voz baja.

—¿Q-qué? —respondió ella, despistada.

—Te preguntaba cómo estás…

Diecisiete escribía rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido, concentrado. De repente se colocó el cabello tras las orejas y los aretes brillaron. Ruby alzó las cejas y derramó parte de su café.

—¡Eh! —la llamó Logan, de nuevo, con impaciencia—. ¡Vuelve!

Ella parpadeó varias veces y miró, ahora sí, a su amigo.

—Lo siento, Logan. Estoy un poco densa…

El Comisario suspiró. Ruby se hallaba muy tranquila para lo que había vivido. Era normal, su cerebro estaba produciendo endorfinas, obedeciendo a un mecanismo de defensa natural contra el estrés post traumático. Parecía drogada, anestesiada. Tendría que pasar un tiempo para que Ruby asimilara completamente el horror que le había sucedido y pasara página.

Pero no había pasado desapercibido para Logan dónde permanecía clavada la mirada de la chica desde que entraron en la oficina. Diecisiete había desaparecido la noche anterior sin dejar rastro, sin llevarse su coche, sin utilizar ningún transporte. Nada. Y la había encontrado. Había encontrado a Ruby, sana y salva, y la había traído de vuelta.

Tenía motivos para estarle agradecido, para abrazarle y para besarle, incluso. Pero algo en aquel muchacho le daba mala espina… Y no sabía qué podía ser.

Logan le observaba, mesándose el mentón, intentando hacer memoria. ¿Dónde había visto ese rostro? Diecisiete tenía unas facciones que no podían ser olvidadas fácilmente.

Logan entornó los ojos. Ruby estaba de nuevo absorbida por Diecisiete. De repente dio un respingo y volvió a derramar su café cuando el chico de pelo negro la miró de reojo un instante.

Diecisiete retomó los informes con una sonrisa de medio lado y ella limpió el café del suelo con el rostro encendido.

—Joder Ruby… —murmuró Logan, al caer en la cuenta.

La última vez que estuvo en su casa, la muchacha había comentado algo acerca de ese muchacho, pero nada importante, incluso mencionó que le había "hecho la cobra". Pero ahora no parecía la misma Ruby. Algo más había pasado entre esos dos. Y lo peor era que Logan sabía que los muchachos conflictivos eran un imán para ella, aunque fuera inconscientemente. Era como si los detectara sin conocerlos previamente…

Mirándola ahora, Logan no tenía dudas. Ruby estaba enamorada de Diecisiete. Lo que implicaba necesariamente que algo oscuro tenía ese chico.

El Comisario unía esta conclusión a su propia sensación de _déjà vu_ , y se temía lo peor.

— _Central, aquí Jimmy… Hemos encontrado el quad._

«Ya era hora», pensó Diecisiete. Realmente, aunque les había dado pistas falsas por simple diversión, había esperado que fueran capaces de encontrarlo antes. A fin de cuentas, el quad estaba destrozado en medio de la pista de la cañada.

Diecisiete terminó de escribir, juntó los papeles que había cumplimentado y los depositó en una bandeja. Luego pidió un _walkie_ al técnico de radio y salió de la oficina con el aparato en las manos.

Ella miró su espalda mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

—Has sido lista, Ruby, yendo a esconderte a casa del Ranger —admitió Logan, observándola con atención.

Ella suspiró y asintió. Logan vio que la expresión de la joven se había vuelto taciturna, de repente. El Comisario se recostó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, la vista clavada en la puerta por la que acababa de salir Diecisiete.

—Es curioso… Pero creo que he visto a ese chico en algún sitio. Su cara me suena y no sé de qué... —ella le miró, extrañada. Logan agitó la cabeza con energía y posó una mano en su hombro—. No importa. Esta noche dormiréis en casa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ruby, con voz más chillona de lo normal. Le parecía que no había escuchado bien.

—Sí, quiero que te alejes un par de días de aquí. Obviamente Diecisiete vendrá contigo, es tu novio, ¿no?

Ruby abrió los ojos con desmesura. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, suspirando aliviada cuando vio que nadie estaba poniendo atención a la conversación en _petit comité_ que se llevaba a cabo en aquel rincón, entre los dos grandes amigos.

Logan la miró con perspicacia. Sí que quería llevársela de allí, pero también le interesaba saber hasta dónde llegaba el interés de Ruby por Diecisiete. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—B-bueno, aún no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar de eso…—balbuceó la chica.

—Pues yo lo vi bien claro en su reacción cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba anoche… —Masculló Logan. Se levantó y alcanzó su gabardina para rebuscar algo en el bolsillo. Ella parpadeó varias veces y sus cejas se alzaron, interesadas.

—¿Ah sí? Y, ¿c-cómo reaccionó? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

Logan sacó un paquete de tabaco y un encendedor.

—Pues como un novio cabreado —respondió.

Ella ordenó su cabello, con gesto nervioso, y se aclaró la garganta, antes de esconder su sonrisa en la taza de café de Martha.

Logan salió de la oficina y prendió un pitillo.

—Completamente colada. Como una niña… —murmuró. Y chasqueó la lengua.

En los escalones de madera que ascendían al pequeño porche de la oficina estaba sentado Diecisiete, con el _walkie_ en las manos, escuchando lo que ocurría en la zona de la cañada. Parecía que lo estaba pasando en grande con los comentarios de Flynn y Jimmy.

— _El quad está destrozado, como si algo hubiera machacado el motor, no, como si algo hubiera arrancado una parte del motor…_ —la voz de Jimmy sonaba metálica y seria—. _Espera, hay… hay una biela por aquí…_

Diecisiete pulsó el botón de su _walkie_ , entonces, para establecer comunicación.

—Qué raro… ¿Qué pudo pasar? —murmuró, fingiendo un tono de desconcierto, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— _No sé… ¿un rayo quizás?_ —respondió la voz de Jimmy, tras un momento de silencio. Parecía que lo había pensado mucho.

— _¡Un rayo no causa ese destrozo en un quad, idiota!_ —masculló Flynn, claramente molesto.

Diecisiete no podía estar disfrutando más de la conversación entre aquellos dos besugos.

—Jimmy —intervino, entonces—, no has oído hablar de las jaulas faraday, ¿verdad?

—… _No, pues… Entonces, ¡un meteorito!_

La carcajada de Diecisiete fue monumental.

— _Oye Jimmy, deja las películas para luego y céntrate en el rastro_ —espetó Flynn.

—Acordáos de saludar a "Jackie", si le veis, es su hora del desayuno —les recordó Diecisiete, con su voz aterciopelada.

— _¡Vete a la mierda, Diecisiete!_ —exclamó Jimmy.

La sonrisa de Diecisiete le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Miró a un lado y descubrió a Logan observándole, perspicaz. Le ignoró y regresó la vista al frente.

El Comisario se moría por averiguar dónde había visto aquel chico antes. Cuanto más le miraba más le azotaba esa sensación tan incómoda. Frunció el ceño y caminó hasta él.

—¿Fumas, chico? —preguntó, tratando de entablar una conversación casual.

Diecisiete negó con la cabeza y Logan se sentó a su lado.

—Ruby es una fuente inacabable de problemas. Espero que estés preparado —murmuró el Comisario.

Diecisiete sonrió, eso mismo le había dicho él varias veces. En aquel momento, el _walkie_ emitió un sonido de interferencias antes de transmitir la voz de uno de los Rangers, de nuevo.

— _Aquí Flynn… He encontrado algo… Si, son restos humanos, y son recientes… —_ Diecisiete y Logan prestaron atención a la señal de radio en aquel momento. Flynn volvió a establecer la conexión—. _Eh… Muchachos, esto es peor que una película "gore". Hay trozos por todas partes..._

— _¿Crees que es él? —_ preguntó Jimmy.

— _Bueno… Aquí hay un buen trozo de cuero cabelludo, con bastante pelo rubio. Lo demás son huesos y masas informes de carne. Tendrá que venir la policía científica a identificarlo… Esto parece obra de "Jackie"..._

—Fin del juego… —murmuró Diecisiete con una sonrisa socarrona. Apagó el _walkie_ , se levantó y regresó a la oficina. Logan no entendió sus palabras, pero por su reacción, juraría que Diecisiete ya sabía que Byron estaba muerto.

Ruby le miró al entrar, Diecisiete caminó hasta el mostrador sobre el que había estado trabajando, dejó el _walkie_ sobre la superficie de madera y se giró para mirarla con atención. Ruby tenía los puños cerrados en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Lo has oído? —preguntó Diecisiete.

Ella asintió. Logan hizo su entrada, abruptamente, y se dirigió a Ruby.

—Caso cerrado, pequeña. Me juego el cuello que esa casquería que han encontrado es el cabrón de Byron… —Ruby asintió y miró de reojo a Diecisiete.

El androide observaba con ojos entornados y mirada fulminante a Logan, como evaluando su forma de hablar. Era escalofriante...

—Bueno… —continuó Logan, sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de Diecisiete—. Tendrás que ir a declarar a la capital lo que ha pasado aquí, Ruby. Será necesario para que el Juez archive el caso. Aunque podrás declarar en la comisaría, no hará falta que vayas al juzgado. Tú vendrás también, ¿verdad? —espetó Logan, de repente, dirigiéndose a Diecisiete. El androide alzó una ceja—. A fin de cuentas eres su novio.

La frase del Comisario ocasionó un silencio absoluto en la oficina. El técnico de radio y los dos oficiales que habían quedado de guardia miraron a Diecisiete sin ser capaces ni de parpadear.

Ruby enterró el rostro en sus manos y Diecisiete resopló, molesto.

¿Y él era el bocazas?

 **…**

Aquella noche, como todas las anteriores que había pasado junto a Ruby, Diecisiete permanecía con los ojos abiertos, fijos en el techo de aquel cuarto de invitados. Tumbado en una cama extraña, en una casa extraña. Muy cerca de personas que no conocía de nada y que no le importaban en absoluto.

Era curioso pensar que en el pasado le habría parecido divertido mortificar a aquella mujer de cabello rojo que les había abierto la puerta y se había abrazado a Ruby entre lágrimas. Incluso habría disfrutado contemplando el miedo en los ojos de aquel niño, Luka, al dirigirle la peor de sus sonrisas.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. Diecisiete se mantuvo al margen, en silencio, simplemente escuchando la corta conversación que hubo entre Ruby y Annie, y observando el cuidado con el que la pelirroja insistió en tratar la inflamación del pómulo de la chica, antes de que les liderara hasta aquel dormitorio y se llevara al pequeño para permitirles descansar.

Descansar…

Diecisiete no tenía ganas de desconectarse.

Suspiró. Las luces intermitentes de la ciudad se colaban a través de las rendijas de aquella persiana, dibujando fantasmagóricas formas en el techo que le tenían absorbido. El ruido del tránsito de la ciudad era incesante, tan diferente a la calma del bosque.

Si Ruby no hubiera estado implicada en todo aquello, para él nada de lo que había pasado habría sido importante, nada destacable. Ese Byron tan sólo era un desgraciado más que había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de Diecisiete. Pero antes había intentado destrozar la vida de Ruby. Y eso, ni muerto era capaz de perdonárselo.

Si pudiera, Diecisiete lo traería de vuelta de entre los muertos, tan sólo para verle gritar, de nuevo, entre las mandíbulas de "Jackie".

Ruby sollozó levemente en sueños. Diecisiete desvió la atención de las luces del techo hasta el rostro durmiente de Ruby, que yacía abrazada a su pecho. El ceño fruncido en una expresión de terror y la respiración acelerada. Diecisiete la rodeó con su brazo y la estrechó, un gesto que automáticamente provocó calma en sus facciones.

Ruby dependía de él y a la vez no lo hacía. Su fragilidad era el aspecto de Ruby que más había fascinado a Diecisiete, desde el principio. Su fragilidad entrelazada, de aquel modo tan extraño, con una valentía inexplicable.

Los ojos oscuros, expresivos, plantándole cara en momentos en los que Diecisiete había sido una amenaza para ella.

Ella, tan minúscula, había sido la primera persona en enfrentarle sin pestañear… En poseer sus labios… En jadear su nombre en su oído… Eso era imposible de olvidar.

Y también lo era el hecho de que por culpa de ese desgraciado, Ruby podría no estar durmiendo entre sus brazos en aquella cama extraña.

 **...**

—¿Tomarás café, Ruby?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Estás segura de que Diecisiete no quiere nada?

La mañana siguiente, Diecisiete estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, mirando distraídamente cómo Luka cambiaba de un canal a otro en la TV, sin aguardar apenas a ver qué programación había.

—No suele comer nada hasta media mañana… No te preocupes. Y… ¿dónde dices que ha ido Logan?

Ruby desayunaba en el comedor de sus amigos, tratando en aquel momento de desviar la atención de Annie a otros detalles que no fueran la extraña "costumbre" de Diecisiete de no tomar nada en las mañanas.

—Dijo algo sobre unos archivos clasificados que tenía que revisar… No especificó mucho, estaba raro. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es. Cierra un caso y se vuelca en otro. —explicó Annie, mientras servía una taza de café delante de Ruby—. Pero, esto facilita las cosas, ya sabes lo mal que se toma Logan que te haga preguntas... —dijo Annie, con una sonrisa que puso en guardia a Ruby, de inmediato.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró ella. Annie se inclinó hacia Ruby antes de continuar con la conversación.

—Háblame de él, ¡vamos! Está claro que habéis avanzado… —susurró.

—Creo que esta conversación tendría que continuar en otro sitio, Annie —la interrumpió Ruby, en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

—¡Vamos a la cocina! —exclamó Annie.

Ruby se levantó de su asiento, mirando brevemente a Diecisiete, que era la misma imagen de la calma, antes de seguir a Annie a través del pasillo.

La puerta de la cocina se cerró tras las dos mujeres.

Minutos más tarde, en la sala, Luka apagó la TV, resoplando, tremendamente aburrido.

No tardó en enfocar su atención sobre Diecisiete, quien había sido objetivo de su curiosidad desde que se despertó esa mañana. Pero tenía una expresión tan feroz que no había sido capaz ni de darle los buenos días.

Luka dio un respingo cuando Diecisiete clavó la vista sobre él.

Se miraron ambos sin decir palabra durante un buen rato. Y a Luka le dio tiempo de fijarse en la indumentaria del Ranger. No había pasado desapercibida la pistola que Diecisiete llevaba en la funda de su cinturón.

—¿Es una pistola de verdad? —preguntó el pequeño, cohibido por la mirada gélida del androide. Diecisiete simplemente asintió—. ¿Puedo verla? —susurró el niño.

El androide entornó los ojos y miró escrutadoramente al niño. Exhaló profundamente mientras sacaba el arma de su funda y procedía a descargarla antes de tendérsela al niño.

Luka se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él para asir la pistola. Sonrió.

—Mi padre no me deja nunca su arma —confesó el niño. Sopesaba la semiautomática en las manos con admiración.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no soy tu padre —murmuró, en tono poco amistoso, como única respuesta.

Luka hizo ver que apuntaba a un objetivo imaginario y apretó el gatillo, que sonó con un chasquido limpio.

—¿Cuál es el trabajo de un Ranger? —preguntó, intrigado enormemente por la figura de Diecisiete.

—Cazar furtivos —respondió el androide. El niño abrió los ojos con desmesura antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—Y… ¿cómo se caza un furtivo?

Ante aquella pregunta, Diecisiete sonrió maléficamente.

En aquel mismo momento, tras la seguridad de la puerta cerrada de la cocina, Ruby intentaba explicar a Annie cual era el misterio de Diecisiete, lo que la había atrapado casi desde el principio, sin apenas darse cuenta.

—… Es rudo, egocéntrico, mezquino, demasiado mordaz, tiene una bocaza horrible…

—Uhmm… Escuchándote hablar así de él, no entiendo qué diablos puedes ver en ese chico —la interrumpió Annie, preocupada.

—Es que… Si me preguntaras qué es lo que me gusta de él… Podría escribir un libro, Annie —confesó Ruby, sonrojándose—. Pero son cosas que prefiero guardar para mi, quizá sólo yo las comprenda... —aclaró, anticipándose a la pelirroja, quien la miraba ya con expresión demandante.

—Oh, Ruby. Puede que esta vez hayas tenido suerte.

Ruby sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Yo también lo creo… —musitó.

Pero la sonrisa soñadora se borró del rostro de las dos al oír una serie de gritos que venían de la sala.

Ruby salió como una exhalación de la cocina, seguida de Annie. Al llegar a la sala le temblaban las piernas, y el show que halló ante sí la dejó sin habla.

—¿Dando un paseo? Qué agradable… ¡Túmbate en el suelo antes de que te reviente las rodillas!

—¡Luka! —gritó Annie, horrorizada.

Luka apuntaba a Diecisiete con la pistola descargada de éste y el androide se mantenía de pie de brazos cruzados, evaluando la actitud del niño.

—¿Qué… qué diablos está pasando aquí? —exclamó Ruby, incrédula.

—¡Tía Ruby! ¡Diecisiete me está enseñando a cazar furtivos!

La sonrisa no tardó sustituir al gesto de incomprensión en el rostro de Ruby, cuando al fin entendió lo que sucedía. ¡Estaban jugando!

Annie le arrebató la pistola a Luka y se la devolvió a Diecisiete, que procedió a colocarle el cargador de nuevo y guardarla en su funda.

—¡Luka! ¡No molestes a Diecisiete! —le recriminó Annie al niño—. Es nuestro invitado.

—¡Sólo estábamos jugando! —se defendió él.

—Jugarás más tarde, ¡apresúrate y prepara tu mochila, nos vamos al colegio!

—¡Pero, mamá...! —se quejó el niño.

—¡No rechistes! —Luka desapareció, airado, por una puerta en dirección a su cuarto, y Annie miró a Diecisiete con expresión culpable—. Lo siento. Luka es un gran fan de las películas western… Y será mejor que Logan no se entere de esto…

Annie pronunció la última frase entre dientes, antes de salir de la sala, tras Luka.

Diecisiete se dio la vuelta y miró con expresión interrogante a Ruby, que le observaba con gesto divertido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con rudeza.

—¿Qué? —repitió Ruby, acercándose a él, despacio—. ¿Dónde está el asesino sádico que he traído del bosque?

—Lo tienes delante, "Bichóloga" —respondió él, con tono burlón.

 **...**

La mirada de hielo de Diecisiete se posaba casi en cada persona que se cruzaba con él, y, a pesar de saber que él no iba a hacerle daño a nadie, la atmósfera que rodeaba a Diecisiete en medio de aquel mar de desconocidos era, cuanto menos, inquietante.

Era como si Diecisiete viera pasar a la gente a cámara lenta y fuera capaz de fijarse en cada uno de ellos. La presencia de un hombre armado en el transporte público no ayudó a que Ruby y Diecisiete pasaran desapercibidos, y menos aún, la expresión amenazadora del rostro de él. La parte buena fue que los pasajeros guardaron las distancias con ellos y pudieron viajar cómodamente hasta la comisaría.

La declaración se sucedió como un mero trámite legal. Ruby tuvo que declarar en una sala aislada para ese fin. Y, entretanto, Diecisiete aguardó a Ruby en las incómodas butacas de la sala de espera. Por allí pasó la gente más variopinta: ladrones, prostitutas, tipos a los que habían detenido por tenencia… Era un muestrario de lo más bajo que poblaba aquella sociedad.

Las mañanas debían ser entretenidas en la comisaría. Diecisiete pensó que no habría estado mal, tampoco, formar parte del cuerpo de policía. Aunque el estrés de la ciudad le hacía replanteárselo. Eso no le gustaba nada, acostumbrado como estaba al silencio del bosque.

Al cabo de casi una hora de espera, Diecisiete vio salir a Ruby de una de las salas, conversando aún con el inspector que le había hecho las preguntas.

Mientras se acercaba a Diecisiete, a ella no se le escapó el modo en que les miraban los agentes. Una chica con un pómulo inflamado, declarando en comisaría, acompañada de un tipo con cara nada amistosa.

Sí, era normal que sacaran conclusiones equivocadas. Pero ella no iba a consentir que nadie pensara mal de Diecisiete. De modo que se apresuró a demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban, plantándole al androide un beso en los labios que le dejó perplejo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó él. Ruby rodó los ojos.

—Un beso —respondió, algo sofocada, y entrelazó sus dedos a los de él.

—Ya sé que es un beso. Pero no sé por qué me besas ahora.

Ella frunció el ceño y resopló.

—No pienso explicártelo, Diecisiete. Saca tus propias conclu...

—¡TÚ!

Ruby se sobresaltó al oír el grito. Ambos se giraron de repente. Tras ellos había un agente uniformado, de baja estatura, de pie en medio del pasillo, señalando a Diecisiete como si fuese un fantasma.

No podía ser. No se lo podía creer.

Entre todos los encuentros fortuitos con cualquier persona del mundo, aquel era uno de los que menos le apetecía vivir. Diecisiete necesitó pestañear varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones fruto de la falta de reposo de su procesador.

Al final, esbozó la peor de sus sonrisas macabras.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es el enano calvo! ¿Para esto has quedado, luchador de pacotilla?

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Admitid que esta no la habéis visto venir! XD_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	17. Capítulo XVII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XVII

* * *

—¡TÚ!

Ruby se sobresaltó al oír el grito. Ambos se giraron de repente. Tras ellos había un agente uniformado, de baja estatura, de pie en medio del pasillo, señalando a Diecisiete como si fuese un fantasma.

No podía ser. No se lo podía creer.

Entre todos los encuentros fortuitos con cualquier persona del mundo, aquel era uno de los que menos le apetecía vivir. Diecisiete necesitó pestañear varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones, fruto de la falta de reposo de su procesador.

Al final, esbozó la peor de sus sonrisas macabras.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es el enano calvo! ¿Para esto has quedado, luchador de pacotilla?

Ruby le miró, completamente escandalizada con sus palabras.

—¡Diecisiete! — exclamó, con el ceño fruncido.

El androide miraba con frialdad al agente sin pelo que aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —masculló Krilin.

—Deberia preguntar lo mismo —replicó Diecisiete con voz tranquila y amenazadora.

Los ojos de Ruby volaban de uno a otro sin comprender qué ocurría y de qué conocía Diecisiete a aquel policía.

—¡Yo trabajo aquí! —aclaró el agente, señalando el suelo en un gesto que le reafirmaba en el lugar—. ¿Por qué apareces de repente? —preguntó, la sospecha no tardó en asomar a su rostro—. ¿No habrás venido a buscar a Dieciocho?

La expresión de Diecisiete cambió por completo. Ruby sólo le había visto una vez así, el día que Diecisiete detuvo a los traficantes y ella avisó a la Central para que acudieran en su ayuda. Podía verlo perfectamente, Diecisiete estaba cabreado.

—¿Que sabes tú de Dieciocho? —siseó el androide entre dientes.

El agente relajó los hombros y lo miró un instante antes de soltar la bomba.

—… Dieciocho es mi esposa.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y siguió observando al policía bajito con profundo odio.

—… Ya he tenido bastante de esta mierda —masculló entonces.

Agarró el brazo de Ruby y la arrastró tras él hacia la salida.

—¡Eh! —exclamó ella.

Pero él no se detuvo. Continuó caminando por aquel pasillo abarrotado de gente extraña y Ruby miró atrás, buscando al misterioso policía que ahora miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

Diecisiete bajó los escalones a toda velocidad, provocando que Ruby trastabillara un par de veces y sin soltar su férreo agarre.

Se alejaron de la comisaría y giraron la esquina sin detenerse un segundo, y cuando cruzaron la calle y Diecisiete entró en un parque cercano, Ruby sacudió su brazo.

—¡Diecisiete, para! ¡Basta! —gritó ella.

Él se detuvo y la soltó sin mirarla una sola vez. Ella respiraba con dificultad debido a la forzada carrera que había tenido que correr tras él.

Diecisiete resopló, claramente fastidiado.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —preguntó Ruby. No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Por lo visto, mi hermana ha echado raíces aquí —explicó él.

—¿Tu hermana? ¡Oh…! —Ruby se tapó la boca con la mano. Acababa de atar cabos… — Dieciocho, como no he caído antes… —refunfuñó la chica, más para sí misma que para él. El Androide Número 18, por supuesto— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir a verla?... —murmuró, temiendo su respuesta.

—¿Para qué? —espetó él, con desprecio—. Llevo dos años sin ella y la vida me ha ido bien. No la necesito...

Diecisiete empezó a caminar de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de Ruby que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... Es tu hermana… —susurró ella. Diecisiete no se detuvo, y Ruby frunció el ceño. Ya había tenido bastante de esa actitud—. Tienes miedo —le acusó, de repente.

Diecisiete se giró, enfurecido, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—¡Escúchame! ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas! —farfulló él, señalándola amenazadoramente con el dedo.

Ruby colocó las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

No se iba a dejar intimidar por él, oh, no. Eso no iba a volver a ocurrir jamás.

Diecisiete enfrentó los ojos decididos de Ruby y se vio reflejado en ellos. Como siempre, aquellos espejos oscuros le hablaban a su alma, directamente. Esa era la única verdad. Y al darse cuenta aún se puso más furioso.

—¡No pienso discutir por esto!

Diecisiete alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad y la dejó sola en el parque, protegiendo sus ojos del vendaval que se levantó con su marcha.

—¡Serás idiota! —vociferó ella.

¡No podía creer que fuera tan imbécil! ¡Era un niño, un chiquillo asustado que no estaba dispuesto a plantarle cara a sus temores!

Ruby notaba sus orejas ardiendo de rabia. Chutó una piedra para desahogarse y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. «Piensa Ruby», se decía a sí misma. Esa situación no podía seguir así eternamente. ¡Era de locos!

Tras pensar durante unos minutos, regresó sobre sus pasos y entró de nuevo en la comisaría. Atravesó el mar de ladrones y prostitutas y llegó hasta el mostrador principal. Oteó por encima de él, buscando entre las mesas separadas entre sí por divisorias corredizas, cerca de la cafetera, junto a las puertas de las salas de interrogatorios. Pero no le veía…

Ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—¿De qué le conoces?

Ruby se giró. El agente calvo y bajito estaba sentado en una de las incómodas butacas de la sala de espera, mirándola con aire cansado.

Ella suspiró, aliviada, y caminó hasta él.

—Diecisiete y yo estamos juntos —confesó Ruby.

Él alzó las cejas, asombrado, al escuchar la revelación de Ruby. No, eso era imposible...

—¿Que estás con… Con Diecisiete? —repitió, sin ser capaz de salir de su asombro—. Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

Ella frunció el ceño, algo ofendida.

—Bueno, supongo que por lo mismo que tú estás con Dieciocho… —respondió, tirando de lógica.

Él suspiró. La chica tenía razón, él estaba casado con Dieciocho, y la gente que conocía el pasado de la androide reaccionaba igual cuando él les daba la noticia. Y no era para tanto. Sólo había que comprenderla.

—Tienes razón, lo siento… Me llamo Krilin —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo Ruby —respondió ella. Aquel chico tenía una de las sonrisas más dulces y sinceras que había visto—. ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

 **…**

Diecisiete estaba furioso. Más que furioso, estaba encendido de rabia.

Voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia el extrarradio de la ciudad, a las afuera, hasta que, por fin, llegó a un lugar tranquilo, árido y desierto.

Se detuvo en medio de aquella nada y desató su rabia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando al fin conseguía una vida normal tenía que aparecer ella?

Dieciocho no era sólo su única familia, su hermana melliza con la que guardaba una conexión inexplicable. Ella era su nexo con el horror, la prueba viviente de que aquella pesadilla fue real.

¿Qué sentido tenía encontrarse con ella ahora? ¿Que sentido habría tenido buscarla antes?

¡Habría sido como estrellarse contra una pared!

No, de ningún modo. Diecisiete no iba a renunciar a su tranquilidad para verla a ella.

«Tienes miedo»

Ruby sólo había necesitado pronunciar dos palabras, dos jodidas palabras para que el suelo que Diecisiete había pisado con firmeza durante tanto tiempo desapareciera bajo sus pies. Y ahora, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de oírlas en su cabeza. «Tienes miedo».

Lo peor de todo aquello era que Ruby tenía razón, como siempre que se trataba de él. Ella veía a través del muro de hormigón armado que Diecisiete levantaba a su alrededor, por más que él se empeñara en seguir impidiéndoselo. Ella le miraba y era capaz de describir lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No, Ruby desnudaba su alma y ponía al descubierto sus secretos.

Y sí, tenía miedo.

 **...**

En la cafetería contigua a la comisaría, Krilin y Ruby charlaban acerca de los mellizos, con una taza de humeante café en las manos.

—Ella… Tiene sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que poseía —explicaba Krilin, con la mirada perdida—. Dieciocho ha cambiado mucho.

Ruby sonrió.

—Parece que estés hablando de él… —murmuró. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café y peinó su cabello hacia un lado, distraídamente. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro entonces—. Pero a veces… Se bloquea. Ya lo viste antes.

Los ojos de Ruby se posaron en los oscuros de Krilin, y él pudo ver lo preocupada que estaba.

—A Dieciocho le pasa igual… —confesó el guerrero bajito—. Evita como sea hablar de ciertos temas. Se crea para sí misma como una especie de tabú imposible de evitar y… ¿Oye que te ha pasado en la cara? —preguntó Krilin, de repente. El gesto de Ruby había dejado su inflamado pómulo al descubierto. Las sospechas le hicieron fruncir el ceño—. ¿Acaso Diecisiete te…?

Ruby abrió los ojos al máximo, percatándose de lo que Krilin insinuaba. Alzó las manos y se apresuró a negarlo.

—¡Oh! ¡No, no! No fue Diecisiete, él jamás me haría daño… Tuve un problema con otra persona. Es una larga historia… —suspiró Ruby, y tomó otro sorbo de su café, pensativa—. Diecisiete no es ningún asesino psicópata, Krilin… Bueno, no todo el tiempo —rectificó.

Krilin se pasó una mano por la brillante cabeza y se recostó en la silla.

—No esperaba en absoluto encontrarle aquí. De hecho no esperaba volver a verle en mi vida… —admitió. Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh?... Oye, Krilin… —murmuró Ruby. Se detuvo y se mordió el labio, dudando si debía decir lo que llevaba rato rondándole por la cabeza, pero se armó de valor y, finalmente, lo soltó—. ¿Crees que deberían encontrarse? Quizá no vuelvan nunca a tener la oportunidad de hablar.

—No lo sé… —respondió él. Krilin fruncía el ceño y clavaba la vista en su taza, vacía—. Dieciocho siempre está algo taciturna las pocas veces que habla de su hermano, está dolida porque no la buscó… Estaba sola. Dieciocho parece fuerte, pero es dependiente; parece tener una voluntad de hierro, pero es insegura. Y no tenía forma de localizarle….

Ruby se inclinó hacia delante.

—Él tampoco, Krilin —él le devolvió la mirada. Ruby parecía estar suplicándole con los ojos—. Cuando regresemos al Parque ya no creo que pueda traerle de vuelta, es demasiado terco.

Krilin asintió.

—Si, eso parece… Oye, ¿de qué parque hablas?

—Del Royal Nature Park —respondió ella—. Diecisiete está en el cuerpo de los Rangers desde hace casi dos años.

Krilin alzó las cejas. Estaba recibiendo una sorpresa tras otra.

— ¿Es guardabosques? Vaya... Diecisiete, un agente de la ley. Eso sí que es irónico…

La mano de Ruby se aferró en un gesto casi demandante al antebrazo de Krilin. Él la miró, serio.

—Krilin, no conseguirán cerrar esa etapa de su pasado si no se reencuentran. No lograran ser los seres humanos completos en los que se están convirtiendo si no hablan. Tienen que pasar página.

Krilin suspiró.

—Vamos. ¡Ayúdame, por favor! —imploró ella.

Krilin suspiró. No tenía valor para negarse más, Ruby sólo era una buena chica preocupada por su novio. No perdían nada intentándolo, de todas formas, la última palabra la tenían los mellizos.

—… De acuerdo —accedió. Ruby sonrió y soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Hablaré con Dieciocho y le explicaré lo que ha pasado, pero no te aseguro nada… —Ruby asintió con energía, en silencio—. Puede que Dieciocho no quiera ver a su hermano... Te llamaré esta tarde para que vengáis a casa, si ella accede. Pero te lo advierto: no tengo intención alguna de convencerla. Si ella decide que no en primera instancia, así será..

—Me parece justo… ¡Muchas gracias Krilin! —exclamó ella, estrechando las manos de él.

Krilin no podía entender qué podía ver aquella muchacha en el psicópata de Diecisiete…

Tras facilitarle al guerrero bajito el teléfono de casa de Logan. Ruby tomó el transporte público y regresó hacia allí, pensando en cómo podía localizar a Diecisiete ahora.

Era un verdadero problema. Tan sólo esperaba que no se hubiera largado de vuelta al Parque… Él no la dejaría allí plantada, ¿cierto? Eso creía ella...

Llegó a casa de Annie y Logan casi a la hora del almuerzo. Y justo cuando ella entraba, Annie salía.

—¡Ruby! ¿Todo bien en la comisaría? —preguntó, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta de mezclilla.

—Sí, la gestión fue rápida —dijo Ruby, pensativa—. Diecisiete no ha llegado aún, ¿verdad?

Annie se detuvo y la miró, extrañada.

—¿Diecisiete? Pero, si salisteis juntos esta mañana… ¿Os habéis peleado?

Ruby se quedó callada. La percepción de Annie era impresionante.

—Eh... ¡No! Tardé algo más de lo esperado, y le dije que volviera sin mi, así podría visitar un poco la ciudad —respondió con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

Annie la observó un instante, como tratando de discernir si aquello era verdad o no.

—Aún no ha llegado —replicó la pelirroja, finalmente—. Tengo que irme, Ruby. Luego hablamos, ¿vale?.

—…Sí, vale.

La puerta se cerró tras Annie y Ruby se recostó sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados.

¿Dónde debía estar? No habría vuelto al parque, ¿verdad?

Soltó las llaves sobre el aparador de la entrada y caminó hacia el cuarto de invitados, con la cabeza embotada de dudas. ¿Cómo podía dar con él ahora?

Suspiró profundamente y entró.

Y allí, estirado sobre la cama con las manos en la nuca, estaba Diecisiete. Había entrado por la ventana abierta.

Él ni siquiera se movió al oír la puerta cerrarse, y Ruby contuvo las ganas de llorar mientras se acercaba.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a él, y los ojos de hielo se movieron desde la ventana hasta el rostro de Ruby.

—Me conoces mejor de lo que creo —fue lo único que le dijo Diecisiete.

Ruby sonrió y acarició un mechón de su pelo azabache.

—Es normal que sientas miedo —susurró Ruby. Diecisiete escuchaba su voz, simplemente— Pero tu hermana probablemente se haya sentido igual que tú todo este tiempo.

Él mantuvo su mirada fría y no contestó.

—Diecisiete, es una oportunidad perfecta…

—¿Una oportunidad para qué? —la interrumpió él, abruptamente— ¿Para revivir el pasado?

Ruby lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente, Diecisiete siempre había relacionado a su hermana con esa sensación de ser esclavo de Gero. Frunció el ceño y estrechó su brazo.

—Para enterrarlo de una vez por todas. Para quitarte esa losa de encima, Diecisiete —masculló.

Diecisiete la miró un segundo, entornó los ojos y desvió la vista a la ventana.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. ¡Por Kami! ¡Qué hombre más difícil! Era tozudo de verdad.

—Diecisiete…. Deja de huir del pasado —suplicó ella. Ruby estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer desaparecer ese miedo en él… La chica se arrodilló en la cama y se inclinó sobre su rostro hasta que su nariz y la de él estuvieron a milímetros. Sólo ella estaba en el campo de visión de Diecisiete y se vio obligado a mirarla—. Voy a estar contigo. ¿Recuerdas? No voy a permitir que te hagan daño nunca más… Déjame salvarte…

Diecisiete vio las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de Ruby y esa vez sí, sonrió.

—¿Cómo puede ser que siempre sepas qué botón pulsar para convencerme, "Bichóloga"? —preguntó él, con sorna. Enterró los dedos en el pelo de Ruby, y la vio mirarle como nunca antes.

—¿Acaso aún no te has dado cuenta? —susurró ella—. ¡Porque te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, Diecisiete!

Él se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo. Su boca quedó a medio cerrar y no fue capaz de articular una respuesta adecuada. Se había quedado sin voz.

¿Que le quería? ¿A él?

La muchacha frágil y diminuta, de nuevo le tenía atrapado contra las cuerdas. Y esta vez sin escapatoria posible.

La respuesta a semejante confesión estaba clara en su mente. Pero como siempre que le sucedía algo inesperado, que la situación escapaba a su control, un inexplicable bloqueo le impedía reaccionar como debía. Diecisiete se quedó callado, mirando cómo la expresión de tristeza de Ruby se convertía en la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto jamás.

Ella rió, nerviosa y sonrojada.

—¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo he dicho! — dijo, secándose las lágrimas. ¡Menudo peso se había quitado de encima!

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento y Ruby salió de la habitación para atender la llamada.

—¿Diga? ¡Krilin...! ¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Esta tarde...? ¡Enseguida vamos para allí!

Ruby dejó el teléfono en la base y suspiró. De repente las cosas parecían haberse alineado en la dirección correcta.

—¡Diecisiete! ¡Tu hermana dice que le gustaría verte! Tenemos que irnos...

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y encontró a Diecisiete en la misma posición, mirándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca antes. Todavía no había sido capaz de procesarlo. Ella tomó su bolso y le miró con timidez.

—¿Puedo hacerte una foto? —preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Que te quedes mudo no creo que sea algo que vaya a pasar muy a menudo...

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Syad, derritiendo corazones de hielo desde tiempos inmemoriales._

 _Confieso que mientras escribía este capítulo me enamoré, me enamoré de él, de su estupidez, de su rabia y de sus bloqueos. Porque es más humano de lo que él se imagina, ¡y no lo ve aún! En fin, este capítulo va con banda sonora porque lo escribí mientras escuchaba **"Salvation"** , la demo de **Per Gessle** , mi muso musical favorito (podéis encontrarla en you tube si queréis que vuestro kokoro sea rematado sin piedad)._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XVIII

* * *

Caminaron uno al lado del otro a través del corredor de aquel edificio de apartamentos, cercano a la comisaría que habían visitado por la mañana. Ruby podía escuchar su propia respiración en aquel silencio, sólo roto por el eco de los firmes y largos pasos de Diecisiete.

El número 114 resplandecía en la puerta ante la que se detuvieron, como si acabaran de pulirlo. Y Ruby suspiró profundamente antes de llamar al timbre. Estaba nerviosa como nunca antes. Miró a Diecisiete. El androide mantenía la vista fija en la puerta, con una expresión que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

Ella apretó los labios en una mueca de nerviosismo y evitó decir nada. Diecisiete había dado el gran paso de venir hasta allí, y, conociéndole, en aquel momento sobraban las palabras de ánimo… Bueno las palabras en general.

Fue Krilin quien abrió la puerta. Parecía casi tan nervioso como Ruby. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Habéis llegado temprano —dijo él.

—Los trenes funcionaban puntuales —respondió ella.

Krilin miró a Diecisiete con cierto reparo. Él le ignoró. Tenía la vista clavada en un punto tras el guerrero de corta estatura.

En la amplia sala a la que se abría directamente la puerta principal había una mujer rubia, de espaldas. Era apenas un poco más baja que Diecisiete, pero más alta que Ruby. Tenía un porte elegante y una bonita figura.

Krilin se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, denso como el osmio*.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando que su hermana se diera la vuelta al menos. Pero Dieciocho se mantuvo inmóvil.

Era como si de repente Ruby y Krilin hubieran dejado de existir.

—¡Ruby! ¿Te gusta el té? —la chica dio un respingo ante la súbita pregunta de Krilin, quien le sonreía de forma forzada—. ¿Me ayudas a prepararlo?

—Eh… Sí, claro —respondió ella.

Era una excusa para dejarles solos. Ruby miró a Diecisiete, preocupada. Él mantenía la vista sobre Dieciocho, con ojos inexpresivos.

Ruby y Krilin desaparecieron a través de un pasillo y entraron en una habitación cerrada por una puerta batiente.

Una vez dentro, Krilin borró la sonrisa forzada del rostro. Era como si hubiera intentado mantener un ambiente relajado a pesar de la actitud de los dos hermanos y de saber que estaba siendo ignorado por ellos. Algo de efecto tuvo en Ruby, no obstante, la maniobra del guerrero. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Pero eso fue antes de escuchar el murmullo de Krilin, una vez dentro de la cocina.

—Había pensado que tú y yo podíamos ir a la cafetería de la esquina a esperarles, mientras hablaban… —confesó, mientras llenaba de agua el hervidor eléctrico—. Pero con los androides no se sabe. Es la primera vez que se encuentran después de… Bueno, después de mucho tiempo. Prefiero estar cerca por si llegan a las manos. Nos ha costado mucho reformar este piso, no quiero que lo destruyan si se ponen a pelear.

Ruby le miró, conmocionada.

—¿A pelear…?

Y de repente, la idea de la reunión le pareció descabellada.

 **...**

En el salón, Diecisiete miraba a su alrededor, con curiosidad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un elegante color gris claro. El suelo era de madera oscura y los escasos muebles de estilo colonial destacaban en la amplia estancia. No había duda de que el criterio de Dieciocho estaba tras esa decoración tan acertada.

Había también un par de cómodos sofás a los que su hermana no le condujo. Permanecieron los dos en pie en el medio de la estancia.

Dieciocho volteó y peinó su cabello tras una oreja. El gesto reveló unos aretes exactamente iguales a los de Diecisiete.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —espetó ella de repente.

Ambos se observaban sin rastro de amabilidad en el rostro. El largo tiempo que habían pasado separados, de algún modo les estaba forzando a mostrarse hostiles entre ellos.

—Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo —respondió él, con tono suave y amenazador.

La voz de su hermano resonó en sus oídos exactamente igual a como lo hizo la última vez que la escuchó: de boca de Cell.

Dieciocho apartó la vista.

—Creí que estabas muerto. No tenía ni idea de que Shenlong te hubiera traído de vuelta… —admitió ella en un susurro. Diecisiete entornó los ojos, le parecía que no había oído bien—. Cuando Krilin me dijo esta mañana que te había visto y había hablado contigo, simplemente no pude creerlo —Dieciocho se detuvo un momento y suspiró—. Pero tiene sentido, tú también fuiste una víctima de Cell… Aunque formaras parte de él, al final

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —masculló él.

—El Dragón Sagrado resucitó a todas las víctimas de Cell.

El rostro de Diecisiete se cubrió de sorpresa. ¡Por eso él estaba vivo!

No era una noticia fácil de asimilar, había pasado los dos últimos años sin entender cómo había pasado de formar parte de Cell a despertar en el Royal Nature Park. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Dieciocho dejó caer sus brazos a los costados

—Me sentí muy insegura sin ti —confesó, a media voz.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua.

—También lo eras conmigo. Insegura y una consentida —masculló, de forma ruda.

Dieciocho frunció el ceño.

—¡Y tú eres un inmaduro, incapaz de responsabilizarte por nada…! —explotó ella. Diecisiete sonrió y miró hacia otro lado—. ¿Porque no pensaste en mi? Te necesitaba…

Al oír la última frase de su hermana y su voz decepcionada, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Diecisete y en sólo dos zancadas se situó a menos de dos palmos de ella.

—¡Pensé en ti! ¡Pensé en ti cada jodido día desde que me desperté allí, solo! —rugió él. El tono alto y cargado de reproche—. ¡No sabía nada! ¡No tenía forma de encontrarte, Dieciocho! Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía estar vivo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que no fuera capaz de vivir por mi cuenta sin ti? ¡Pues lo hice! ¡Me espabilé, y fui libre! O pensé que lo era. Hasta que Ruby me abrió los ojos, pensaba de verdad que era libre... ¡Y todo era una puta mentira! ¡Pasé un año y medio creyendo que lo estaba haciendo bien, sin ser capaz de ver que no estaba dando un solo paso adelante!

Diecisiete respiraba deprisa. Su mirada se suavizó entonces y observó los ojos azul cielo de su hermana, iguales a los de él. De repente sintió como si un gran peso hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros. Todo lo que había estado guardando había salido de su boca, sin meditarlo, tal cual lo sentía. Ya no tenía nada más que decirle a su hermana.

—Yo casi no lo consigo —susurró ella, con una sonrisa triste. Diecisiete la miró. Dieciocho transmitía algo que nunca había detectado en ella: vulnerabilidad—. La destrucción de Dieciséis, tu desaparición… Me vi sola, de repente, sin tener a donde ir ni a nadie en quién apoyarme… Krilin me rescato varias veces —al mencionar al guerrero, no pudo evitar esbozar una cálida sonrisa—. No me dejó sola por más que le rechazara, por más veces que me bloqueara… Él siempre me encontraba… De hecho fue él quien eliminó las bombas de nuestro cuerpo; gastó uno de los deseos al Dragón Sagrado para hacerlo. Y con ello desapareció también la acción programada de matar a Goku, ¿notarías eso, al menos, no?

Diecisiete alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No tenía ni idea de que ya no poseyera aquel punto débil preconcebido por Gero. Pero de que la orden programada había dejado de influir en sus actos se había dado cuenta desde que se despertó.

De modo que se trataba de eso. Le debía su libre albedrío al enano calvo, de algún modo. Resopló.

¡Menuda mierda!

—Pero ahora estás aquí, conmigo —dijo ella. Diecisiete miró de nuevo a su hermana. Los ojos de Dieciocho se habían dulcificado—. Y esto lo es, Diecisiete. Por fin. Es un paso adelante.

—Esto es sacar la mierda a pasear, hermanita —murmuró Diecisiete, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Por algo se empieza —respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estábamos huyendo el uno del otro, de los recuerdos que teníamos juntos.

—Algo así me dijo Ruby… —suspiró él. Miró de reojo a su hermana y alzó el dedo índice—. Si estoy aquí es por ella. Lo he hecho por ella, quiero que tengas eso muy claro.

—Yo he accedido a verte por Krilin, tú me traes sin cuidado, Diecisiete —replicó Dieciocho.

Ambos sonrieron exactamente igual.

Dieciocho se sentó en el sofá y él recostó los antebrazos en el respaldo.

—¿Quién es ella? Esa mujer que ha venido contigo… ¿Es Ruby, la que has mencionado antes?

—Si —respondió él. Dieciocho entornó los ojos, esperando una respuesta más aclaratoria, y él sonrió—. Es mi chica —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Dieciocho no salía de su asombro—. ¿Tan raro te parece? Tú estás casada con el calvo sin nariz. Ruby es bastante más agradable a la vista que eso.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Dieciocho, ofendida—. ¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión!

Los dos hermanos se miraron un instante. La tensión ya había desaparecido entre ambos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de caer en manos de Gero y de todos los horrores vividos, parecía mentira que hubieran podido rehacer sus vidas, y no solo eso, que hubieran podido encontrar a alguien especial.

—¿Es… buena chica? —preguntó Dieciocho, algo tímida.

—Mejor de lo que merezco —respondió él, sin dudar—. Y él... ¿Te trata bien?

—Demasiado…—admitió ella, peinándose el cabello de forma distraída.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Parece que las cosas no nos han ido mal por nuestra cuenta, Dieciocho… —dijo el androide, finalmente.

—No.

 **…**

Krilin y Ruby aguardaban a que terminaran de hablar. Habían escuchado a Diecisiete alzar la voz hacía un momento y Ruby no podía evitar rezar por que no se largara como aquella mañana.

—Pensé que no le convencerías —confesó Krilin—. Cuando me contestaste al teléfono tan positivamente, me sorprendiste.

—Es bastante testarudo, la verdad —admitió Ruby.

Krilin la miró. Era una buena chica completamente enamorada de Diecisiete. Y él sabía que aquello podía acabar mal. El corazón de ella hecho pedazos… O ella misma.

Una cosa era que él, Krilin, se la jugara por amor al estar con Dieciocho. A fin de cuentas había pasado toda su vida practicando artes marciales y él mismo era uno de los humanos más poderosos del mundo. Era capaz de manejarla. Pero Ruby no tenía nada que hacer, no tenía posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir si al androide se le cruzaban los cables.

—Ruby… ¿Realmente no tienes idea de con quién estás verdad? —preguntó, dudando un poco de si debía hacer esa pregunta o no.

—¿Eh? —respondió ella, despistada.

—Cell consiguió absorberle por culpa de lo engreído que es. Pero estoy seguro de que si no se hubiera confiado tanto, si no hubiera bajado la guardia, Cell no lo habría podido absorber tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera Piccolo fusionado con Kamisama fue capaz de doblegarle, Ruby. El mismo Piccolo admitió que su técnica era magistral…

—¿De qué me estás hablando, Krilin? —le interrumpió ella. No sabía a dónde quería llegar el ahora agente de policía con todo aquello.

—Sólo quiero avisarte —explicó Krilin. Sus ojos transmitían preocupación, y Ruby se quedó callada—. Diecisiete es muy, muy peligroso, Ruby. Ni siquiera podrías llegar a hacerte una idea de lo poderoso que es.

Ella frunció el ceño. Era normal que Krilin se mostrara así de escéptico con él, pese a todas las explicaciones que Ruby pudiera darle. La última vez que se habían visto había sido como enemigos, y ahora estaba en el salón de su casa, discutiendo con su esposa.

Pero ella no podía dejar que Krilin, ni nadie, tuviera un concepto erróneo de Diecisiete. Él no era un monstruo, y eso estaba tan claro como el agua para Ruby.

—… Eso no me importa… —respondió ella—. Yo le quiero…

Krilin la miró, asombrado. Realmente no entendía cómo había podido hacerlo Diecisiete para encontrar una muchacha así...

—¿Y él? ¿Te quiere él? —no era su intención sembrar dudas en su cabeza, pero necesitaba saber si Ruby comprendía la magnitud del lío en el que se estaba metiendo.

Ella guardó silencio. No llegaría el día en que Diecisiete pronunciara esas dos mágicas palabras, ella lo sabía. Pero Ruby no necesitaba que él lo expresara con palabras. Era demasiado grande el cambio que había visto en él desde que le había conocido. Sonrió y su vista se posó en el fondo de su taza de té.

—Creo que sí —susurró. Y notó las puntas de sus orejas ardiendo.

—¿Sólo lo crees? —insistió Krilin.

Ruby rió.

—¡Dame un respiro! —dijo, provocando una sonrisa en Krilin. La chica suspiró y regresó la vista al guerrero de corta estatura que removía el contenido de su taza, con aire pensativo—. Con él las cosas no son precisamente fáciles —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Krilin la miró.

—Dieciocho no es muy ducha a expresar sus emociones tampoco. Supongo que es cosa de hermanos.

Sí, debía ser cosa de familia. Los dos eran fríos como el hielo, hasta que sucedía algo que hacía saltar esa chispa que ambos siempre habían negado poseer.

Y entonces la puerta batiente se abrió, y Diecisiete y Dieciocho entraron por sorpresa en la cocina, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Krilin y Ruby les observaron y luego se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué querían decir esas caras de póker? ¿Había ido bien o mal? Cuando querían, esos mellizos eran insufribles.

Y entonces, casi a la vez, los dos hermanos sonrieron, y un suspiro de alivio escapó de las bocas de Krilin y Ruby.

Dieciocho rodeó la mesa y posó un tímido beso en la mejilla de Krilin antes de sentarse a su lado. Ruby miró su taza, algo sorprendida por el súbito gesto de amor de la pareja y entonces notó los dedos de Diecisiete entrelazándose con los suyos. Ella le miró, sorprendida. Diecisiete asió un taburete alto y tomó asiento muy cerca de ella, sin soltar su mano.

—Estaba muy preocupada… —susurró Ruby, en un tono que sólo él pudiera oír.

Él sólo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y estrechó su mano aún más.

—No sé por qué este reencuentro me provoca un sentimiento de pavor inexplicable —murmuró Krilin. Dieciocho rió con las palabras tan honestas de su marido, antes de caer en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

—Ruby, siento mucho no haberte recibido como merecías, los nervios no me dejaban ni pensar… —se disculpó Dieciocho, apenada.

La chica negó con energía.

—¡No te preocupes! Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me alegro mucho de que al final todo haya ido bien.

La androide asintió, agradecida. Y Ruby se fijó que incluso los más pequeños gestos que Dieciocho hacía al hablar, eran exactamente iguales a las expresiones de Diecisiete. No pudo menos que sonreír.

Y con aquello, la conversación entre los cuatro fluyó con facilidad. Pronto se pusieron al día de todo lo que les había pasado en aquellos dos años sin verse, y Ruby pudo enterarse de que Mister Satan no era el héroe que todos creían, algo de lo que se quedó asombrada y ofendida a partes iguales.

Diecisiete se rió de ella cuando Ruby compuso la expresión típica de una niña que ha sido engañada durante años, y ella le pagó con un falso manotazo en el hombro.

—Así que guardabosques —dijo Dieciocho, entonces—. Y, ¿detienes a muchos delincuentes?

—Digamos que hago bien mi trabajo —respondió Diecisiete, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Dieciocho buscó la aprobación en los ojos de Ruby y la joven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad... Conoce el parque como la palma de su mano y no tiene piedad con los cazadores furtivos… No es sólo que haga bien su trabajo, es el mejor de todos.

Lo había escuchado decenas de veces de su propio Jefe, pero oírlo de labios de ella y ver la sonrisa deslumbrante que apareció en el rostro de Ruby, provocó que Diecisiete no supiera qué decir a continuación. Y ya era la segunda vez que le ocurría durante aquel día.

—Si no lo veo no lo creo... —murmuró Krilin, en un tono casi inaudible. Acababa de ser testigo del momento en que Diecisiete se sonrojaba.

—Ya era hora de que maduraras —continuó Dieciocho, sin percatarse del cambio en el rostro de su hermano—. Recuerdo aquel interminable viaje en furgoneta, cuando obedecíamos las órdenes de Gero. Tu broma favorita era llamarme mientras conducías y decirme: "cuando tenía tu edad…", y explicar alguna idiotez que habías hecho sólo siete minutos antes. Y así con casi todo, Diecisiete. Eras insufrible.

Ruby explotó en risas. Sí, eso sonaba mucho a la actitud de Diecisiete.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me aburría mucho…

—¡Fue idea tuya que buscáramos a Goku en coche!

—¡Oye tú también eras un grano en el culo con toda esa mierda del cambiarte de ropa contínuamente!

—¡Diecisiete! —intervino Ruby frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué forma de hablarle a propia hermana era esa?

Pero él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al mirarla. Al parecer todo estaba controlado. Aquello era una parte normal de la relación entre los mellizos.

 **…**

Anochecía ya cuando caminaban por la calle, rumbo a casa de Logan, después de despedirse de Dieciocho y Krilin. El reencuentro no podía haber ido mejor. Al fin Diecisiete había enfrentado sus estúpidos miedos y se había reunido con su hermana.

Ruby caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aferrada al brazo de Diecisiete, sin intención alguna de soltarlo.

—Parece que estás de buen humor… —murmuró él, mirándola de reojo. Ella asintió.

—Estoy feliz… Por ti.

Ella amplió aún más la pequeña sonrisa al mirar a Diecisiete, un gesto que recordó algo al androide.

—...Oye, ¿qué fue eso que me dijiste antes? Creo que no lo oí bien —preguntó él, pensativo.

—¿Asesino sádico? —respondió ella.

—Eso no… —negó el, sonriendo con suspicacia—. Lo que me dijiste esta tarde, justo antes de que fuéramos a casa de mi hermana y el enano. El motivo por el que sabes qué botón pulsar...

Ella abrió la boca y le miró sin articular palabra. Aquella salida del androide no se la esperaba en absoluto. Ruby se sonrojó y enterró la cara en su hombro. Sabía que se lo iba a recordar tarde o temprano. Desde su escondite escuchó la risa maléfica de Diecisiete.

—Vamos no me mortifiques con eso —suplicó ella—. Ya lo oíste…

—Sí. Pero quiero oirtelo decir otra vez —dijo él, con voz autoritaria.

Y entonces, Diecisiete se detuvo y alzó el rostro de ella por el mentón, clavando sus ojos en los de ella como dos cuchillos.

—Dilo.

Tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Y ella no pudo negarse más. A fin de cuentas era lo que sentía por él.

—Te quiero… Más que a nada en este mundo.

Él sonrió de forma genuina y se inclinó para besarla.

Si, quizás estaba con uno de los hombres más peligrosos del mundo. No tenía dudas de que esa relacion sería dificil. Pero Ruby tenía esperanzas. Sentía que esta vez iría bien, que hallaría la felicidad junto a Diecisiete.

Sí, era un androide concebido para matar, pero no lo hacía.

Sí, era un ser humano modificado para no sentir, pero ella sabía que no lo habían conseguido.

Sí, era peligroso, pero ella sabía que con él a su lado jamás estaría más segura.

¿Era eso fé ciega?

No. Era amor y de eso sí que no tenía la más mínima duda.

Ella no pudo reprimirse cuando Diecisiete la atrajo hacia sí para profundizar aún más aquel beso. Entonces él lo interrumpió abruptamente y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Los suaves gemidos de Ruby se estaban convirtiendo en su perdición.

—Eh…. Baja un par de marchas… —le reprendió él, mirándola de forma reprobatoria.

—Ya lo intento —se excusó ella.

—Pues inténtalo mejor —espetó él.

Ruby frunció el ceño, ofendida.

—¡Es culpa tuya por besarme así!

El trayecto hasta casa de Logan y Annie transcurrió entre bromas y besos robados de ambos. Ruby se sentía como una adolescente, como si, al estar junto a Diecisiete, el mundo girara a su alrededor, sólo para ella.

No había sido más feliz en toda su vida.

Y, al llegar al piso, Luka aguardaba a Diecisiete con sus pistolas de juguete, deseando jugar con él a un nuevo juego que había nombrado "Rangers y furtivos". Pero la voz seria de Logan dio al traste con sus planes.

—Luka, ¿por qué no vais tú y Ruby a echar una partida de karaoke? Tengo algo que hablar con Diecisiete.

¿Que Logan tenía algo que hablar con él? ¿Qué debía ser? Intrigada, miró interrogativamente a su amigo y Logan le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que desapareciera. Ruby alzó las cejas, por el porte grave de Logan debía tratarse de algo muy importante. Pero estaba claro que de su boca no se enteraría.

Resopló, tendría que esperar a preguntarle a Diecisiete, quien utilizaría su intriga en beneficio propio, estaba segura.

—Vamos Luka —dijo ella, abrazando gentilmente los hombros del niño.

Logan le señaló a Diecisiete la mesa del comedor antes de sentarse él mismo en una silla y posar sobre la mesa una cerveza que acababa de abrir. El androide no se movió. Algo en la actitud de aquel tipo le escamaba.

—No tengo toda la noche, chico. Siéntate, vamos.

Le estaba hablando como a uno de los criminales que solía detener. Diecisiete entornó los ojos, componiendo un gesto amenazador, y, lentamente, apartó la silla para sentarse frente a Logan.

Y el comisario arrojó entonces una fotografía sobre la mesa, frente a Diecisiete. En ella salía él, junto a una conocida furgoneta, repostando en un área de servicio. Era de cuando buscaban a Goku, sembrando el terror a su paso. Diecisiete desvió la vista de la foto a Logan, y este le sonreía, con expresión de triunfo.

Pero no esperaba el gesto de Diecisiete.

El androide se inclinó hacia delante y compuso la peor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Y bien? Sorpréndeme —murmuró, con voz suave—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes al respecto?

Logan le miró, pensativo. Diecisiete acababa de arrojar la máscara a un lado, ante él estaba la verdadera personalidad de aquel misterioso Ranger.

—Aún no lo sé —admitió, sin dejarse intimidar—. Tenía la corazonada de que Ruby la iba a volver a cagar con los tíos y aquí estás tú, corroborando mis miedos. Escúchame Diecisiete —exigió Logan, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—. Ruby es lo más parecido a una hermana pequeña que tengo, y he visto su corazón romperse varias veces. No le voy a decir nada, de momento —Diecisiete sonrió, como si ella no conociera ya aquella parte de su vida...—, pero voy a estar vigilándote, ¿me oyes? Voy a pegarme a ti como la mierda a la suela de tus botas.

Aquella desagradable expresión provocó la sonrisa de Diecisiete. Logan tenía su gracia.

—Como le hagas daño —continuó el comisario—, como se te ocurra siquiera hacerla llorar una sola vez, te descuartizaré, y nadie encontrará jamás tu cadáver.

Definitivamente, aquel tipo le caía bien.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la silla, relajado, y manteniendo la sonrisa de medio lado.

—Eso me gustaría verlo… —admitió—. De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Logan dio entonces un largo trago a su cerveza, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al delincuente que acababa de desenmascarar.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _*El osmio es el elemento natural más pesado que existe con una densidad de 22.59 g/cm3. (_ _Colaborando, como siempre, con mis frikadas a la culturización popular XD)_

 _¡El pobre Logan se cree que ha descubierto la pólvora! XD_

 _El encuentro de los dos hermanos me ha tenido muchos días reescribiendo partes que consideraba buenas, pero a las dos horas eran pura mierda :'( Era muy difícil montar dos perspectivas diferentes y que ambos tuvieran razón en sus argumentos. ¡Pero creo que al final me ha quedado bastante bien! Estoy contenta por cómo está fluyendo todo._

 _Y ahora tenemos a Diecisiete, un poquito menos hosco, más receptivo con Ruby, pero por otro lado, ella se ha resignado a no obtener por parte de él, jamás, una sola muestra de amor. Está bien que lo haga, así no vivirá con falsas expectativas... Pero ¿de verdad son falsas expectativas? Quizá podamos ver cómo, poco a poco, Diecisiete aprende a desarrollar otras emociones relacionadas con el amor, y consigue así ser más expresivo._

 _No sé, no sé, a ver qué se me ocurre..._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	19. Capítulo XIX

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XIX

* * *

Diecisiete se había apostado en su mecedora, con los pies sobre la barandilla y el sombrero cubriendo su rostro. El anochecer le había encontrado así, y sólo cuando la tormenta que el servicio de meteorología local había pronosticado para esa noche se plantó sobre el bosque descargando litros y litros de agua, y encendiendo el oscuro cielo con un rayo tras otro, fue que Diecisiete se levantó y se desperezó, una costumbre a la que el androide había tomado el gusto.

Entró en la cabaña y observó su colección de armas con las manos en la cintura. Entornó los ojos, pensativo. El rifle era un arma que dominaba muy bien, pero no sería muy divertido apuntar desde cerca con él, y aquel día Diecisiete tenía ganas de diversión. Esa noche Diecisiete quería acortar las distancias tanto como pudiera.

¿La escopeta? De un disparo podía matar a dos de una vez. Demasiado fácil…

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Desenfundó su semiautomática. Apuntó a un objetivo imaginario, con un ojo cerrado, y sonrió. Sí, aquella noche iba a ser interesante.

El _walkie_ hizo un chasquido en aquel momento, y Diecisiete se acercó a la mesa sobre la que se encontraba el aparato.

— _¿Diecisiete? Aquí Ruby._

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió él, pulsando el botón—. ¿Aún no te has acostado, "Bichóloga"? Las buenas chicas se van a la cama temprano.

Un silencio siguió a las palabras irónicas de Diecisiete, hasta que Ruby estableció conexión de nuevo.

— _...Te estoy esperando —_ confesó ella, tímidamente _._ Diecisiete sonrió.

—Esta noche tengo un asunto pendiente con unos tipos que se me escaparon una vez —explicó él.

— _¿Un asunto pendiente? —_ repitió Ruby, intrigada— _¿Qué asunto es ese?_

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua. Esa chica hacía demasiadas preguntas.

—Prefiero encargarme de ellos antes que pasarme la noche explicándotelo, Ruby —confesó él, algo rudo.

— _Oh, entiendo… —_ dijo la voz robotizada de ella—. _Oye, ¿quieres que te deje la puerta abierta?_

La súbita sugerencia de Ruby amplió la sonrisa de Diecisiete. Ruby no aceptaba un no fácilmente.

—"Jackie" es muy hábil, ya lo sabes —replicó él—. Cierra con llave. Y pon el cerrojo.

— _De acuerdo… —_ dijo ella, resignada.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y pulsó el botón de nuevo.

—Ruby…

— _¿Qué?_

—Mañana te compensaré por esta noche…

La respiración nerviosa de Ruby fue lo que Diecisiete escuchó a continuación, seguida de una tímida frase de despedida.

— _...Claro... B-buenas noches, Diecisiete._

—Buenas noches.

Y cortó la comunicación.

Con el arma escogida asegurada en su funda y un cargador de reserva, Diecisiete tomó el _walkie_ y su sombrero, se puso su cazadora verde y se colocó el brazalete naranja en el brazo, agarró las llaves del coche y salió de la cabaña. Estaba cayendo un aguacero impresionante. El androide desbloqueó la puerta del coche y se introdujo en el habitáculo. Las gotas de lluvia tenían el tamaño de galletas, y le habían dejado empapado en el corto tramo desde el porche hasta el coche.

Diecisiete se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el salpicadero. Colocó su cabello detrás de sus orejas y arrancó el coche.

—Vamos allá —murmuró.

Era un juego, como casi todo en su trabajo. Diecisiete era capaz de encontrar la diversión en lo que hacía, el aliciente. Y aquella noche tormentosa auguraba un buen entretenimiento.

Condujo por una pista de terreno medio arcilloso, bastante resbaladiza, hasta que llegó a un apartadero del camino. No tenía intención alguna de dejar su coche cerca del cauce del río. Las crecidas en situaciones de tormenta eran imprevisibles.

Estrechó las correas de su sombrero y salió del coche, poniéndose bajo las inclemencias del tiempo. Sin más armas que su pistola semiautomática y un cartucho de recambio, Diecisiete comenzó a caminar por un sendero estrecho que se abría en un recodo del camino y que rodeaba una pared rocosa.

Lo cierto era que iba un poco a ciegas: no sabía a ciencia cierta si el lugar al que se estaba dirigiendo era el correcto. Pero de todas las manadas de lobos con cachorros que habían registradas en el parque, la que tenía la madriguera en aquel paraje era la más cercana a la de la desventurada familia que encontró muerta, hacía casi tres semanas, en el cañón.

Esa noche Diecisiete iba de caza, y no iba a detenerse hasta dar con los jodidos furtivos que se habían dedicado a matar lobos en noches de tormenta eléctrica dentro de su cuadrante.

No tenían ni idea del error que habían cometido.

Pero a pesar de no saber si el lugar al que iba era el adecuado, él estaba tranquilo, la noche era larga, y se mantendría atento a cualquier sonido de disparos que pudiera llegarle.

Y justo cuando pensaba eso, escuchó el estruendo de una escopeta.

—¡Mierda!

¡Se le habían adelantado!

Por suerte, el sonido había venido de la madriguera a la que se dirigía. Y ya no estaba lejos.

Diecisiete echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. La lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche le impedían ver correctamente, de modo que, pese a ser reticente a utilizar sus "habilidades extras", al final activó la visión nocturna.

Llegó al lugar cuando los dos furtivos se hallaban asomados a la madriguera.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —exclamó Diecisiete, al irrumpir en el lugar.

El destello de un relámpago iluminó sus amenazadoras facciones durante una fracción de segundo y los cazadores se pusieron en guardia. Se levantaron y uno de ellos alzó su arma con la intención de dispararle.

Pero Diecisiete fue más rápido, y antes de que el cazador llegara a apuntarle, le disparó a la rodilla con la semiautomática. La pierna se le dobló instantáneamente y el tipo cayó al suelo. Su escopeta quedó apenas a un metro de distancia de él. El fuerte sonido de la lluvia torrencial enmascaró los gritos de dolor del cazador.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua.

—Mala idea, la de apuntar a un agente de la Ley… Supongo que ya sabéis que la habéis cagado.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —preguntó el compañero del herido, arrodillado junto a él. El otro no podía dejar de lamentarse.

—¡Ah, ah!… Aquí las preguntas las hago yo —aclaró Diecisiete. Y tras decir eso señaló su brazalete naranja—. Mala suerte esta vez, estúpidos.

Diecisiete caminó hasta la madriguera. Junto al agujero de la entrada había un gran ejemplar de lobo gris tumbado, inerte, en el suelo. Era la madre de la camada.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño.

—Sois unos desgraciados… Debería mataros ahora mismo —masculló. En aquel momento el androide detectó movimiento a su espalda. El otro cazador se movía hacia la escopeta que había quedado en el suelo, y, rápidamente, Diecisiete desenfundó de nuevo su arma y le disparó en la mano.

El alarido resonó en todo el bosque.

—Un cojo y un manco, perfecto. Al próximo que se mueva le volaré la cabeza.

A pesar de la situación, el tono de voz de Diecisiete era demasiado tranquilo y los dos tipos le tomaron en serio. Aunque, de todas formas, las heridas de bala les habían hecho perder las ganas de volver a enfrentarle una tercera vez.

El macho de la manada no estaba. Aquella familia era primeriza y estaba formada sólo por la madre, el padre y un cachorro. Nacieron dos, pero uno de ellos murió a los pocos días. Era algo muy común en las primeras camadas.

Diecisiete miró a su alrededor. No había rastro del lobo macho. Se quitó el sombrero y se arrodilló en la madriguera. Su aguda visión nocturna le permitió localizar enseguida lo que buscaba y sonrió.

—Parece que no llegué demasiado tarde… —murmuró Diecisiete. Se tumbó en el suelo y se introdujo en el interior de la madriguera. Segundos más tarde salió con una pequeña bola de pelo firmemente agarrada por el pescuezo—. ¿Qué hago ahora yo contigo? —preguntó al cachorro, con los ojos entornados.

Estaba claro que el macho, si regresaba, no se haría cargo del cachorro. La Madre Naturaleza pondría punto y final a aquella historia rápidamente. El pequeño lobo estaba sentenciado.

El cachorro temblaba de miedo y frío. Debía tener menos de dos meses. Diecisiete suspiró, pensativo. No tenía más remedio que llevarlo con él. A fin de cuentas, era una víctima colateral de la caza furtiva.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —murmuró.

Sacó las esposas de un bolsillo lateral de su chaqueta y sujetó las muñecas de los dos cazadores.

Con una mano sujetaba el pequeño cachorro contra su pecho y con la otra estiraba sin contemplaciones del brazo del que había recibido el disparo en la mano, mientras que el otro caminaba quejándose lastimeramente.

Al final, la noche había tenido sus frutos, y más pronto de lo que él había pensado.

 **…**

Ruby despertó al oír los inconfundibles golpes en la puerta del refugio. Adormilada, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Diecisiete… —murmuró. Su voz sonó como un graznido—. Me dijiste que no ibas a ven..

—Sujeta esto —la interrumpió él, con rudeza.

Y de repente, Ruby tuvo en sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro de lobo, tiritando, mojado y completamente aterrorizado.

La sorpresa y la confusión terminaron de despejarla y sujetó amorosamente al cachorrito sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna. ¿De dónde había sacado Diecisiete a ese cachorro?

—P-pero…

—Mataron a su madre —explicó él, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento—. Pero esta vez les atrapé.

Ella sonrió, enternecida. Era una lástima que no hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar la muerte de la loba, pero, por lo menos, el cachorro se había salvado.

—Gracias por traerlo, Diecisiete. Era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido sólo sin su madre… —admitió. Pero enseguida cayó en algo importante—. Pero los lobos son una especie muy difícil de reintroducir en la naturaleza, una vez tienen contacto con los humanos...

—Pues ahora tienes perro —sentenció él, como si fuera algo evidente.

Ruby alzó las cejas y posó la vista por primera vez sobre Diecisiete. Estaba empapado, chorreando agua por las dos alas del sombrero. Tenía barro en la cara, en los antebrazos, en la ropa…

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, divertida.

Él la miró mientras intentaba limpiar su cara frotándola con el dorso de la mano, consiguiendo sólo extender el fango aún más

—Se arrinconó en lo más profundo de la madriguera, me tuve que arrastrar para sacarlo —masculló él.

—… No te preocupes, estás guapo igualmente, Diecisiete —dijo ella, en tono bromista.

Él sonrió de medio lado y Ruby sintió la irresistible tentación de quitarle aquel barro ella misma. Él retiró de su frente un fino mechón de cabello mojado y pareció leer su pensamiento.

—Me quedaría, pero tengo unos VIP esperando dentro del coche —murmuró. Se inclinó hacia ella y le robó un beso antes de dar media vuelta.

Al caminar hacia el 4x4, se fijó en el nuevo coche de Ruby, aparcado junto a la entrada, y negó en un claro gesto de desaprobación.

—Te has olvidado una ventanilla abierta, "Bichóloga". Si termina oliendo a perro mojado no me pidas que interceda para que te den otro coche. Ya me costó convencer al Jefe para que te cediera este sin llegar a amenazarle de muerte...

 **…**

No tuvieron que pasar muchos días hasta que Diecisiete comenzara a arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de traer el cachorro al refugio.

—¡Tristan! Ven aquí, es hora de dormir —llamó la voz de Ruby, desde el dormitorio.

Diecisiete estaba sentado en el sofá, enfrentando, molesto, la mirada amenazadora del pequeño cachorro de lobo, que le retaba sin dejar de gruñirle. Parecía un ritual, Cada vez que le veía entrar por la puerta del refugio el cachorro le marcaba como si fuera su peor enemigo.

Diecisiete suspiró profundamente. Guardar la calma era muy complicado con aquella impertinente bola de pelo encima.

Simplemente no podía dejarle tranquilo.

—Tu dueña te llama, Lobo —murmuró Diecisiete, hablando en un tono que habría hecho mearse encima a cualquiera.

—Se llama Tristan —le recordó ella, desde el dormitorio.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —masculló el androide. El cachorro le enseñó los dientes y Diecisiete compuso su sonrisa más aterradora—. Todavía podría abandonarte en tu antigua casa, o mejor aún, podría presentarte a "Jackie", ¿qué me dices Lobo? —susurró.

—¡Diecisiete! —le reprendió ella. Acababa de salir de la habitación y había escuchado lo que el androide acababa de decirle a Tristan—. ¡Sólo es un bebé!

Diecisiete sacudió con firmeza el pie que el bebé mordía en aquel momento, provocando que rodara como una bolita y regresara aún más feroz.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos cuando lo notó de nuevo aferrado a la suela de su bota. Entonces Ruby vino al rescate y tomó al cachorro en brazos, un gesto que acalló los gruñidos instantáneamente. Ella rió y le plantó un beso entre las orejas.

—Es un comportamiento normal de manada, Diecisiete, no es algo personal. Está aprendiendo a cazar… Y además le duelen los dientes —explicó ella.

—Sácalo de aquí o le dolerán con más razón… —farfulló el androide.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. Alzó al cachorro hasta situarlo a la altura de sus ojos y juntó su nariz con el hocico del animalito. El pequeño lamió la punta de su nariz y ella rió.

—No le hagas caso a papá, es un gruñón —le dijo ella, cariñosamente.

Diecisiete la miró entre ofendido y sorprendido.

—No te pases, "Bichóloga" —le advirtió, señalándola con el dedo índice.

Ella le sacó la lengua y se alejó con el cachorro en brazos.

Diecisiete se repantingó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Dió un suspiro bien sonoro, aquel cachorro era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, y ella estaba encantada, estaba completamente absorbida por el animal. Y no era de extrañar porque el muy cabrón cambiaba radicalmente de carácter cuando ella lo tomaba en brazos.

Intentando serenarse aún, escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse. Ruido de cacharros en la cocina y el agua corriendo en el fregadero. Papeles y libretas sobre la mesa de trabajo y el sonido inconfundible de un rápido tecleo. Las patas de una silla rozando contra el suelo... Y una cremallera deslizándose.

Sólo cuando sintió a Ruby sentándose a horcajadas sobre él fue que notó disiparse el enfado. Sonrió diabólicamente y abrió los ojos.

La chica sólo se había dejado puesta la camiseta interior y unas braguitas negras. Su silueta se marcaba bajo la fina tela de algodón, un detalle que Diecisiete detectó de inmediato y sus manos no tardaron en acariciar los secretos que ocultaban aquellas mínimas prendas.

Ruby tomó el rostro de Diecisiete entre sus manos y rozó su nariz con la de él, igual que había hecho con el cachorro.

Él la miró. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban y su sonrisa era radiante. Ella besó sus labios suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Diecisiete no se atrevía ni a parpadear. Tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía aquella expresión se borraría del rostro de ella. Y, con el abismo que era la oscuridad de sus ojos, Ruby le decía siempre muchas cosas, cosas que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar.

Los besos se volvieron más profundos. Con un acusado sonrojo en las mejillas, Ruby procedió a desabrochar, despacio, la camisa de Diecisiete

Cuando sus manos acariciaron su piel, ella se mordió el labio y le observó con mirada felina y demandante.

Suficiente.

En un rápido movimiento se encontró tumbada en el sofá debajo de Diecisiete que sintió de pronto la necesidad imperiosa de deshacerse él mismo de su propia camisa y del resto de la ropa.

Sin decirle nada devoró sus labios y recorrió su cuello con hambrientos y suaves mordiscos que no tardaron en arrancar a Ruby esos sonidos que tan loco le volvían.

Diecisiete no podía soportar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos dos, ni siquiera el comportamiento típico de manada de un cachorro de lobo.

Y lo que no sabía era que sus noches junto a ella estaban a punto de ser truncadas de forma radical. Y no precisamente por el cachorro.

 **…**

Al día siguiente, como iba siendo habitual, Diecisiete condujo hasta el refugio tras pasar brevemente por la cabaña del cortafuegos a cambiarse de ropa.

Y ya antes de detener su 4x4 en la explanada frente a la edificación del _Decovisa_ , vio que algo estaba pasando en el Observatorio. El maletero del coche de Ruby estaba abierto, y la puerta del refugio también.

Diecisiete paró el motor y salió del coche. Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio dio una ojeada al interior del maletero. Había material electrónico nuevo, una caja de cartón con su contenido etiquetado y una bolsa grande de equipaje.

Era raro que Ruby no le hubiera comentado nada acerca de que el Departamento fuera a enviarle más material.

Y cuando aún subía los peldaños de cemento del pequeño porche frente a la entrada, Diecisiete casi chocó de bruces con un muchacho alto, de complexión atlética y bien parecido, que salía a toda prisa del refugio y que se sorprendió casi tanto como él de verle allí.

La expresión de Diecisiete no podía ser más amenazadora.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a descargar tus cosas? —se oyó la voz de Ruby, desde el interior.

—Eh, ¡no! ¡Gracias, cielo!

Los ojos de Diecisiete se encendieron de rabia. «¿CIELO?», repitió en su mente.

Automáticamente, el androide se puso en estado de alerta, como si se hallara ante una amenaza peligrosísima.

—¿Quién coño eres tú? —preguntó, sin más rodeos. Terminó de subir las escaleras y caminó hacia él de forma tremendamente amenazadora. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, alarmado.

—Me llamo Alec… ¿Y tú eres…? —musitó el chico, intentando sonar amigable, pero la mirada furiosa de Diecisiete le dejó sin palabras en seguida. Los ojos azules del androide se veían aún más claros y terribles con los últimos rayos del sol de tarde.

—¡Diecisiete!

Ruby salió en aquel momento y encontró al androide acorralando contra la pared del refugio a Alec.

—Diecisiete… Qué nombre más bonito… —murmuró el chico.

Diecisiete cerró el puño, dispuesto a estrellárselo contra la cara. Pero notó algo enganchado en su bota. Tristan se acababa de arrojar sobre su pie y le mordía con más fuerza que nunca. Diecisiete rechinó los dientes, y para cuando logró zafarse de Tristan, Alec se había escabullido detrás de Ruby.

Diecisiete se acercó de nuevo a él y Ruby se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es este imbécil? —explotó Diecisiete. El chico le miró aterrorizado.

—Oye, cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Ruby—. Es mi ayudante. El Departamento me ha asignado un asistente para los próximos 6 meses.

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? —rugió Diecisiete.

—Bueno, últimamente no perdemos mucho tiempo en hablar... Y esta mañana te fuiste al alba, Diecisiete —explicó ella—. Y cuando tuvimos ocasión de hablar estabas demasiado ocupado jugando con Tristan.

¿Jugando con Tristan? ¡Él jamás había tenido intención alguna de jugar con la maldita bola de pelo! De nuevo el cachorro se le enganchó, esta vez a la pernera de sus jeans, y Diecisiete volvió a quitárselo de encima con un gesto brusco de la pierna.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. No, en lo más importante.

—¿Y dónde se supone que va a dormir? —murmuró, entornando los ojos, furioso.

Ruby lo comprendió, entonces. Ya tenía una ligera idea de dónde venía aquella actitud, y trató, por todos los medios, de no esbozar la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro. No hubiera creído nunca que un día vería celoso a Diecisiete.

—En el sofá, ¿dónde va a dormir?… —replicó ella, conservando la seriedad. Se agachó rápidamente para tomar al cachorro en brazos y evitar que siguiera molestando a Diecisiete, que ya de por sí estaba suficiente enfadado—. Al menos hasta que habilitemos el cuarto trastero como dormitorio, Alec dormirá en el sofá.

Diecisiete miró de nuevo a Alec. El puñetazo que no le había dado aún le ardía en el puño. Si le pegaba, lo mataba, eso lo tenía claro...

Resopló. Se sentía como una fiera acorralada y estando en ese estado sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer de allí. La situación estaba a punto de descontrolarse y si se le iba de las manos, lo lamentaría.

Dio media vuelta y caminó deprisa hacia el 4x4. Ella le siguió trotando.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera!

Diecisiete entró en el coche y giró la llave en el contacto, y antes de marcharse derrapando, masculló por la ventanilla abierta:

—Tres son multitud.

Y desapareció camino abajo dejando a Ruby asombrada y a Alec en estado de _shock_.

 **…**

Aquella noche ni pudo desconectarse, ni sumergirse en la tranquilidad de su mecedora.

Diecisiete se dedicó a dar paseos lentos de un extremo a otro de su cabaña como una fiera enjaulada. Abría y cerraba los puños con nerviosismo. No era capaz de pensar con calma.

¡Cielo! ¡Había llamado CIELO a Ruby!

—¡Mierda! —rugió el androide. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido atacado tan directamente.

Salió de la cabaña y se recostó en la pared revestida de madera del porche, la quijada apretada de rabia y los ojos clavados en el cielo, sobre los árboles, que, poco a poco se iba aclarando.

No. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y encerrado en su casa mientras aquel idiota pasaba las noches tan cerca de ella.

No, esa situación no iba a durar. No estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Agarró el _walkie_ y la escopeta y entró en el 4x4. Más temprano que nunca, Diecisiete puso rumbo a la Central de los Rangers. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer, y la iba a hacer cuanto antes.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

XD

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	20. Capítulo XX

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XX

* * *

Diecisiete detuvo el motor del 4x4 frente al gran edificio prefabricado que ubicaba la oficina de los Rangers. Sacó la escopeta del soporte bajo el parabrisas y abrió la puerta. En cuanto se sumergió en el frío de la mañana un tenue vaho salió a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Diecisiete vestía aún la ropa del día anterior, una camiseta blanca con las mangas de color verde y largas y unos jeans. Sus botas negras pisaban el suelo con firmeza al encaminarse a la oficina, y su mano enguantada sujetaba la escopeta por el cañón.

—¡Buenos días, muchacho!

Diecisiete miró de reojo en la dirección desde la que había venido aquella voz. Yunpei se había detenido en su tarea matinal de barrer el porche delantero de su taberna y le saludaba con expresión jovial.

El androide miró al frente de nuevo, como si el tabernero no existiera y subió de un salto los cuatro escalones que precedían la entrada de la oficina. Yunpei gruñó y continuó mirándole hasta que desapareció en el interior.

—Bueno, quizá no tan buenos para algunos —masculló el hombre. Y comenzó a silbar una melodía mientras continuaba con su tarea.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente y Diecisiete hizo su entrada silenciosa bajo la mirada algo sorprendida de los pocos presentes. El primer turno de trabajo no había hecho más que empezar, y el aroma a café inundaba cada rincón de la oficina.

Jimmy, Flynn, Mot y Gus, el técnico de radio, pausaron su conversación matutina al verle caminar decididamente, sin saludar, hacia la mesa del Jefe.

Éste le miró con sospecha cuando Diecisiete tomó asiento, en silencio, en una silla situada frente a su escritorio. Dejó la escopeta sobre la mesa y miró al Jefe fijamente.

Si el Jefe no le hubiera conocido lo suficiente, por su mirada habría pensado que se hallaba frente a un asesino peligroso. Pero sólo era Diecisiete, y esa expresión aterradora era normal en él. Sobretodo cuando maquinaba algo en su cabeza.

Pero los demás no quitaban ojo a la escena que se desarrollaba en la oficina, taza de humeante café en mano.

—¿Qué pasa chico? —preguntó el Jefe, algo impaciente por la actitud silenciosa de Diecisiete

—Hay un inquilino nuevo en el refugio —respondió el androide con su característica voz melosa y amenazadora.

Jimmy aguzó el oído automáticamente.

—Sí —corroboró el Jefe—, el _Decovisa_ le ha enviado para ayudar a la doctora. Ella se quejó varias veces de que tenía demasiado trabajo y no llegaba a todo. No podía descuidar una cosa para dedicarse a otra, de modo que le enviaron material y a ese chico, Alex...

—Alec… —corrigió Diecisiete, con un tono para nada amable.

Las cejas de Jimmy se alzaron al detectar la tesitura incómoda de la voz de Diecisiete. Se levantó de su mesa y se acercó hasta la del Jefe, haciendo ver que buscaba una carpeta en la estantería contigua para no perder detalle de la conversación.

—¡Eso! —exclamó el Jefe, chasqueando sus dedos—. ¿Que problema hay con él?

Diecisiete se inclinó hacia adelante antes de responder.

—¿Nadie en el _Decovisa_ ha pensado que quizá no es el momento de meter un extraño a convivir con Ruby, después de lo que ha pasado? —planteó.

El Jefe frunció el ceño, evaluando su pregunta.

—...No lo sé, chico. Quizá tengas razón… —respondió, pensativo.

Diecisiete sonrió. Su primera estrategia era silenciosa: plantear la duda en el mismo Jefe de los Rangers y conseguir su influencia y su criterio para retirar a ese Alec del refugio inmediatamente. Pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al escuchar el resto de la frase que el Jefe había dejado a medio acabar.

—Pero no está en mi mano cambiar una decisión de una Organización Gubernamental.

—¿Qué? —musitó Diecisiete.

—Los Rangers y el _Decovisa_ no tenemos más remedio que trabajar juntos pero las decisiones que se tomen en cada organización no dependen del criterio de ningún miembro de la otra —explicó el Jefe. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la butaca—. Lo siento Diecisiete. Sé que lo planteas porque te preocupas mucho por Ruby, pero yo ni pincho ni corto, chico. Además, ese muchacho, Alec... Dudo mucho que tengas que preocuparte por él… —murmuró, antes de centrar su atención en la pantalla de su computadora.

Diecisiete se quedó sentado un rato más, planteándose si había llegado o no el momento de reventar la central de los Rangers de una puta vez…

El Jefe desvió la vista del monitor y le miró, ceñudo.

—Oye, tengo trabajo Diecisiete. Si no tienes nada más que plantearme no te quedes ahí. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

«Buena sugerencia», pensó él. Diecisiete se levantó de la silla como un resorte y caminó hacia la salida.

«Plan B: eliminar cualquier rastro de esa alimaña», repasaba en su mente, Diecisiete. Si la estrategia más discreta no había funcionado sólo le quedaba sacar la artillería. Montaría guardia delante del refugio, y, en cuanto viera a Ruby salir de allí, entraría a buscarlo y se lo llevaría bien lejos… A "Jackie" le encantaría otro aperitivo…

—¡Eh! ¡Diecisiete!

Jimmy venía haciendo jogging tras él. Diecisiete rodó los ojos y le ignoró, continuando su camino hacia el coche.

—¡Eh! ¿A qué ha venido eso de ahí dentro? —preguntó Jimmy—. En serio, yo tampoco creo que ese tío vaya a ser peligroso para Ruby —explicó, con las manos en los bolsillos y siguiendo los largos pasos de Diecisiete, sin percatarse de sus resoplidos—. A fin de cuentas, cuando llegó ayer, no le miró el trasero ni una sola vez, y Ruby llevaba puestos unos leggins que…—Diecisiete se giró en aquel momento, justo cuando Jimmy hacía un gesto envolvente con las manos, como si atrapara entre ellas algo redondo e invisible. El androide le fulminó con la mirada y Jimmy se quedó congelado sin poder terminar la frase—. Olvida esa parte… —murmuró—. Admítelo: no puedes hacer nada para echarle. No lo vas a conseguir. El Jefe tiene razón: está destinado allí, y no tiene otro lugar donde alojarse.

—Oh, sí… A mi se me ocurre un sitio mejor… —susurró Diecisiete. «Bajo tierra», pensó. Abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó frente al volante. Jimmy le miró, pensativo, mientras el androide colocaba la escopeta de nuevo en el soporte. De pronto, el joven ranger tuvo una idea.

—¡Eh! Y si tanto te molesta que ese tipo esté ahí con ella, ¿por qué no te la llevas?

Diecisiete simplemente le dirigió una mirada inescrutable.

—¡Sí! —insistió Jimmy—. ¡Convéncela para que viva contigo! Venga, pasas más tiempo en el refugio que en tu casa. Y ya no es ningún secreto, todos en la Central están al tanto de lo tuyo con Ruby, y yo no he tenido nada que ver. Se lo puedes agradecer a su amigo el Comisario... De todas formas, a nadie le pareció raro; todos somos adultos aquí y todos sabemos lo que un buen polvo puede llegar a alegrar la vida, sobretodo la tuya Diecisiete.

Diecisiete le miró con los ojos entornados y giró la llave en el contacto. Si se quedaba allí debería hacer un agujero más profundo en el suelo para enterrar también a Jimmy.

—De nada… —murmuró el joven. Ese Diecisiete siempre tan borde. Dio la vuelta y regresó a la oficina.

Primero: asesinar a Alec, y segundo: convencer a Ruby de que él no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Ese sería un papel que debería hacer de forma magistral durante mucho tiempo, lo que implicaba mucha frialdad y andar con pies de plomo para no ser descubierto... O tomar en cuenta las palabras de Jimmy.

El 4x4 se detuvo en seco y Diecisiete resopló, fastidiado. Puso marcha atrás y condujo en reversa con una mano en el volante y el torso rotado 90 grados para mirar por la luna trasera, hasta dejarlo aparcado exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Salió del coche de nuevo, con su escopeta en la mano y volvió a entrar en la oficina. Todos le miraron repetir el camino hasta la mesa del Jefe y volver a sentarse en la misma silla.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba aquel día? Diecisiete no era para nada el mismo tipo frío y metódico que acostumbraba a ser.

Jimmy dejó de masticar la galleta que acababa de morder y paseó la vista del Jefe a Diecisiete, con absoluta expectación.

El androide apoyó los antebrazos en el escritorio y le dirigió una sonrisa diabólica.

—Jefe, tengo algo más que plantearte.

 **...**

—¿Diecisiete? Aquí Ruby.

Soltó el botón y esperó. Nada, ni siquiera una breve respuesta. Igual que desde hacía tres días.

Ruby suspiró. No sabía nada de él desde que se marchó echando chispas tras encontrarse con Alec en el refugio.

Un pequeño llanto contenido llamó su atención. Tristan estaba sentado ante la puerta, mirando el picaporte y emitiendo sonidos lastimeros. Ruby miró el reloj de la pared. «Claro, son casi las 8». La hora sobre la que Diecisiete solía hacer su aparición en el refugio a diario.

Pero desde hacía tres días, por más que esperaba, Tristan no veía a su compañero de batallas cruzar la puerta. El cachorro se tumbó en la alfombra y la miró con ojitos tristes. Ruby dio un vistazo a su plato. Ni siquiera tenía apetito, pobre animal.

Bueno, ella tampoco. Tristan echaba de menos a Diecisiete casi tanto como ella.

Ruby dejó el _walkie_ sobre la mesa y tamborileó con los dedos. Se estaba hartando de la situación tan estúpida que había generado el ataque de celos de Diecisiete.

Escuchar de nuevo el lloriqueo de Tristan fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. Se levantó y agarró su abrigo.

Al oír el sonido de las llaves y los pasos de unas botas de montaña por la sala del refugio, Alec asomó la nariz desde el interior de la cocina.

—¿A dónde vas, cariño? Es muy tarde, y la cena ya está casi lista.

Ruby sonrió. Alec era tan dulce… Y Diecisiete no entendía nada, como de costumbre. Su desconfianza y su estado de alerta constante le impedían ver las cosas con frialdad y calma.

No había absolutamente nada entre ella y Alec, ni lo habría jamás. Alec era… Bueno, Alec era Alec, y Ruby tan sólo tenía ojos para Diecisiete, y el muy imbécil aún no era capaz de comprenderlo.

—Voy al cortafuegos, Alec. Necesito hablar con él —respondió Ruby. Trenzó su cabello habilidosamente a un costado de su cabeza y lo sujetó con una goma elástica antes de cubrirse con la capucha.

—Está bien, Ruby. Ten cuidado.

Ella le sonrió y abandonó el refugio. A pesar de estar en el mes de abril, la temperatura, por las noches, era gélida. Y dentro del coche hacía el mismo frío que en el exterior y Ruby no se molestó en quitarse el abrigo. Se había acostumbrado a conducir con la prenda puesta. Siempre llevaba las ventanillas abiertas, igual que Diecisiete.

Condujo durante media hora, hasta la cabaña del cortafuegos, aparcó el coche delante del porche. Antes de salir del vehículo se había fijado ya de que no veía luz en el interior de la casa y tampoco había rastro de Diecisiete en el exterior. Suspiró y caminó hasta la entrada. Las viejas tablas del porche crujieron levemente al pisarlas y cuando estuvo ante la puerta de la cabaña, Ruby la golpeó dos veces.

Silencio.

Ella volvió a llamar, esperanzada. Quizá simplemente se estaba haciendo el duro.

Pero por más veces que llamó nadie salió a abrir.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se pasearon por la negrura del tenebroso bosque que rodeaba la casa. No había movimiento alguno.

¿Dónde estaba? El 4x4 estaba allí… Oh, pero eso no era indicativo de nada: Diecisiete podía desplazarse perfectamente sin usar el coche.

Ruby comenzó a preocuparse y un sentimiento de angustia se acomodó en la boca de su estómago. ¿No se habría ido? ¿No habría dimitido de su puesto como Ranger por aquel enfado?

—No, no, no… —se apresuró a repetirse a sí misma.

No, Diecisiete no se marcharía así como así.

Pero, a pesar de intentar convencerse de lo contrario, ese pensamiento la azotó con fuerza esa noche y no la abandonó durante el camino de vuelta, ni durante la cena, cuando Alec trató de distraerla de sus preocupaciones con una conversación amena. Ni en la cama, preparada ya para dormir.

Ruby dio vueltas y más vueltas en su lecho, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

¡Estúpido Diecisiete! ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

 **…**

A la mañana siguiente, los ronquidos de Alec cesaron cuando el muchacho escuchó los pasos de Ruby por la sala.

—Ruby, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? —refunfuñó, con voz adormilada y sin ser capaz de abrir los dos ojos de una vez.

—Ya no puedo más Alec. Me tomo el día libre, voy a encontrar a Diecisiete me cueste lo que me cueste...

—Pero, nena…

—He preparado café y he conectado el procesador de muestras —le interrumpió ella—. ¿Puedes analizar las muestras del agua de la balsa y las del tramo de los rápidos? A Tristan le toca un biberón dentro de una hora y una paletada de pienso al mediodía —Ruby parecía haber preparado ese discurso durante toda la noche. El nerviosismo estaba presente en su voz, y al buscar las llaves del coche sobre la mesa, casi se le cayó el _walkie_ al suelo. Lo miró un instante y chasqueó la lengua. Aunque no le contestara, lo llevaría encima. Seguiría intentándolo—. ¡Me llevo el coche! —exclamó antes de desbloquear la puerta del refugio.

—Ruby…

Ella se giró bruscamente, ante la llamada de Alec. El chico emergía de debajo de las mantas del sofá como un adonis perfecto, con el cabello castaño revuelto y los ojos medio cerrados.

—Conduce con cuidado, y si le encuentras, dale una bofetada de mi parte.

Ruby sonrió y asintió antes de abandonar el refugio.

 **…**

A pesar de su testarudez y de buscarle por casi todo el cuadrante, excepto en la cañada de "Jackie", Ruby no halló ni rastro de Diecisiete. Incluso volvió a detenerse en la cabaña, para corroborar que realmente no estaba allí.

Llamarle a través del _walkie_ tampoco sirvió de nada.

Gastó un depósito de combustible completo y se vio obligada a repostar en la estación de servicio de la Central de los Rangers antes de volver a la carga.

Eran casi las 14h y Ruby aún no había almorzado. No había comido nada desde que salió del refugio a primera hora, esperando encontrarle patrullando por el bosque. ¡Pero ni así! Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Terminó de repostar y entró en la taberna para comprar un par de sandwiches y comerlos por el camino. Recordó cuánto odiaba Diecisiete que ella comiera en su 4x4 y dejara restos de migajas dentro del habitáculo. El recuerdo, más que reconfortarla, le encogió el corazón, y Yunpei, que era un experto leyendo a través de las expresiones de los demás, reparó en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Ruby? Te veo alicaída.

Ruby, que había apoyado el mentón sobre sus antebrazos en la barra del bar, giró la cabeza para mirar al afable tabernero. Trató de sonreír pero sólo consiguió una mueca bastante preocupante.

—¿A qué viene esa cara?

—Es por Diecisiete.

—¿Os habéis peleado?

—No, y sí… La cuestión es que no sé dónde está.

Yunpei sonrió y terminó de envolver los sandwiches de la chica.

—¡Está en la capital! —dijo, como si fuera algo sabido por todos. Ruby alzó el rostro y le miró, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Pidió días libres al Jefe, ¡por primera vez en dos años! Ha sido la comidilla por aquí estos últimos días —aclaró el tabernero. Yunpei se giró, de espaldas a ella, y comenzó a preparar tazas para los cafés del mediodía, mientras continuaba con su retahíla—. Jimmy me dijo que incluso pidió a los Rangers un generador con el triple de potencia para la cabaña del cortafuegos. Cuando el Jefe se lo negó, Diecisiete le dijo que no podía hacerlo, después de todo él era el mejor del cuerpo, y era una muestra de gratitud hacia él por trabajar sin descanso durante dos años. Es un tipo muy avispado, el Jefe no pudo negarse. Y hace dos días se fue a la capital, y por lo que cuentas, aún no ha vuelto.

Ruby le miraba absorta. ¿Días libres? ¿Un generador? ¿La capital? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? La preocupación muy pronto fue sustituida por el enfado. ¿Y ella preocupada por si había desaparecido?

Frunció el ceño. Agarró los sandwiches y le dejó un billete a Yunpei sobre el mostrador antes de hacer mutis por la puerta. A su espalda, Yunpei prosiguió hablando de forma distraída.

Ruby gruñó mientras conducía de vuelta al refugio. ¡No había pegado ojo en toda la noche por culpa de aquel idiota! Y ahora se enteraba de que no sólo no había dejado su puesto, si no que se había tomado unas vacaciones sin comentarle a ella nada en absoluto… Ella pensaba que para él, su relación era algo más que buen sexo. Ella creía que la tenía en más consideración, como su novia, de hecho él nunca corrigió a Logan cuando lo mencionó… ¿Y ahora se iba de vacaciones sin considerar ni siquiera dejarle una nota explicativa?

Ruby apretó el volante y aceleró.

¡Oh! ¡Cuando le viera le iba a hacer picadillo!

El tiempo voló mientras conducía de regreso al cuadrante de Diecisiete, y antes de desviarse por el camino del refugio, Ruby se detuvo y miró en la dirección en la que quedaba el cortafuegos.

No iba a encontrarle, eso lo sabía. Aquella mañana no le había visto por allí, pero no perdía nada intentándolo de nuevo. De modo que puso rumbo a la cabaña. Y antes de llegar a ella, cuando apenas la vislumbraba como un punto pequeño a través de los árboles, Ruby vio algo diferente. Se detuvo para observar más atentamente y pudo corroborar que la puerta estaba abierta.

Reemprendió la marcha a un ritmo más rápido que el acostumbrado y paró el coche junto al 4x4 de Diecisiete. Detuvo el motor y respiró hondo.

—Vale, Ruby. Mantén la calma. El niñato es él, no tú —repitió para sí misma, como un mantra.

Tras unos minutos abrió la puerta de su coche, y su atención recayó en unos golpes que provenían del tejado de la cabaña. Entornó los ojos. La altura y el voladizo del porche le impedían ver nada y se acercó un poco más. Sí, eran martillazos.

—¿Diecisiete?

Los golpes cesaron y una voz llegó a los oídos de Ruby, una voz con un deje de ironía.

—¡Felicidades! Conseguiste salir del coche. Te tomó tu tiempo…

Ella alzó las cejas. «Esto ya es el colmo», pensó. Después de tres días sin dar señales de vida, ella decide visitarle y él la recibe con semejante idiotez. Ruby decidió que lo más inteligente era pasar por alto sus chiquillerías.

—He estado buscándote por todas partes… —confesó ella, alzando la voz para que él pudiera escucharla por encima de los golpes que se habían reanudado casi de inmediato.

Y los golpes no cesaron en el siguiente medio minuto. Sin ser capaz de verle, Ruby sólo podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí arriba por los sonidos que le llegaban. La chica escuchó el martillo posarse sobre las tejas de pizarra, y aprovechó entonces para preguntar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Plantar lechugas —respondió él, de inmediato.

Ella rodó los ojos. Estaba acabando con su paciencia...

—Pregunté porque no lo veo desde aquí, ¿sabes? —le informó, imprimiendo algo de antipatía en el tono. Los martillazos se reanudaron y Ruby resopló—. ¡Oye, por lo menos podrías haberme dicho que tenías días libres! —explotó, sin más.

Los golpes se detuvieron y diecisiete se asomó por el borde del tejado para mirarla. Sus ojos, los ojos azules que Ruby tanto había añorado, la miraban con ira, con reproche.

—¿Para qué? ¿No tenías trabajo atrasado que hacer con tu asistente? —espetó, antes de sonreír de medio lado y regresar a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Ella abrió la boca, asombrada. Era increíble.

—¡Podría haberme tomado unos días libres yo también…! Podríamos haber estado juntos más tiempo —murmuró, con pena.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? —preguntó Diecisiete, por encima del ruido del martillo.

—Pues claro, tonto —respondió ella, notando un calor apoderarse de su rostro y sus orejas.

—Echa un vistazo ahí dentro —dijo él, como única respuesta. Y continuó con los golpes.

Ella le miró sin comprender. Diecisiete se estaba portando de un modo extraño. ¿Que echara un vistazo dónde? ¿En la cabaña?

Así lo entendió Ruby, de modo que, sin esperar más explicaciones o aclaraciones por parte de él, subió los viejos y crujientes peldaños del porche y entró en la cabaña. Prendió la luz, esperando que la simple bombilla colgante del techo se encendiera, parpadeando, en el medio de la pequeña sala de estar. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Ya no había ninguna bombilla colgando de aquel techo. En su lugar había un plafón cuadrado que iluminaba cada rincón de la sala. Pero Ruby no reconoció el lugar.

Sorprendida, la chica caminó por la estancia, con las manos sujetando sus mejillas como si su mandíbula fuera a desprenderse en cualquier momento. No había muebles desvencijados. Había una mesa y sillas nuevas, una librería vacía, armarios, un sofá. ¡Un televisor en la pared!

—...No puede ser —consiguió susurrar, en medio de su asombro.

Sus pies se movieron hasta la cocina, y allí la sorpresa se multiplicó. ¡Había electrodomésticos! Un microondas, un refrigerador…

Ruby regresó afuera caminando hacia atrás, sin entender nada. ¿Diecisiete renovando su casa? ¿Con qué fin? Siempre le había dicho que sólo poseía lo que necesitaba… ¿Ahora necesitaba un televisor y un refrigerador?

Ruby contuvo un grito cuando Diecisiete saltó desde el tejado justo detrás de donde ella estaba, mirándola con su típica sonrisa. Parecía que la cara de Ruby le resultaba muy divertida.

—¿Te parece bien? —preguntó. Ella parpadeó y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. ¿Qué se traía Diecisiete entre manos?

—¿Q-qué está pasando? —tartamudeó, nerviosa—. ¿Por qué...?

—¿Has visto todo? —la interrumpió él. Diecisiete condujo a Ruby de nuevo al interior de la nueva cabaña y le señaló una puerta—. Entra allí.

Con el dedo señalaba el dormitorio. Ella caminó hasta allí, obediente, y abrió la puerta.

No podía creerlo. Las paredes estaban pintadas. Ya no había aquel viejo y oxidado somier en el medio del cuarto y el colchón apoyado en la pared había desaparecido. En lugar de eso había una cama nueva con un colchón más grande. Había mesitas de noche y un armario mucho más amplio que el anterior.

Ruby miró el techo.

—Has reparado la gotera… —murmuró.

—¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo ahí arriba? —masculló él, ofendido.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto, de repente? Es decir, no me desagrada, claro que no, pero no es… Normal… En ti. No...No lo entiendo, Diecisiete…

—¿No? —preguntó él. Diecisiete metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se encogió de hombros—. Te creía más perspicaz, lástima que estuviera equivocado… —alzó la vista y sonrió con malicia. Estaba disfrutando del momento de confusión de Ruby, realmente lo estaba disfrutando—. Te lo pondré más fácil —ofreció, con tono amable—. Quiero que vivas aquí, conmigo.

—¿Qué?

¿Le acababa de pedir que se trasladara a la cabaña, con él? ¿Que compartieran juntos su casa? ¿Que formalizaran su relación?

Ruby se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y recapituló. «Vale, Ruby… Esto es muy fuerte». ¡No podía creerlo! Debía estar soñando.

Ruby le miró. Estaba recostado despreocupadamente en la pared del dormitorio, dedicándole aquella sonrisa capaz de provocarle un infarto tras otro y esperando su respuesta.

Pero la magia del momento duró poco. La sonrisa torcida desapareció del rostro del androide, y se irguió.

—No quiero que pases ni una noche más en el refugio con ese tío —masculló Dicisiete.

Tras oír aquellas palabras, Ruby sintió como si todo su cuerpo acabara de entrar en barrena tras haber subido hasta el cielo. Estaba a punto de estrellarse.

—Sigues estando celoso —dijo ella.

El no respondió a esa afirmación. A su modo de ver las cosas, Ruby le pertenecía, y el único con el que debía compartir una casa era él.

—Todo esto es por Alec —murmuró ella, los ojos oscuros clavados como dos afiladas dagas sobre Diecisiete—. Realmente no quieres que vivamos juntos, sólo quieres que yo viva lejos de Alec.

—Después de lo de tu antiguo novio deberías ser más cautelosa —le recriminó él, con su voz aterciopelada—. Cualquier hombre se cortaría una pierna por pasar una noche contigo y tú no te percatas de eso.

Ella pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Es eso es un cumplido?

—Tómalo como quieras —respondió él—. Te ciega tu romanticismo, es por eso que no eres capaz de llegar al jodido meollo de la cuestión.

Ruby le miró con ojos saltones y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué meollo? ¡Yo no soy una posesión tuya para que decidas por mí con quién debo ser cautelosa y con quién no! Además eso no aplica a Álec, Diecisiete, si ese muchacho ha de abalanzarse sobre alguien, lo hará sobre ti.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos. Se acababa de perder...

—¿...Qué?

—¡Que NO le gustan las mujeres, Diecisiete! —explotó Ruby.

En aquel momento la expresión de Diecisiete fue digna de inmortalizar. Ella rodó los ojos.

¡Por Kamisama! ¿Cómo podía ser tan denso para algunas cosas?

—… Y, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho desde el principio? —preguntó él, utilizando el mismo tono.

—¡Porque desapareciste! —dijo ella. El intercambio de gritos se detuvo cuando Ruby se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, estaban peleando. Ella desvió la vista hacia la ventana y trató de serenarse antes de continuar hablando—. Escucha —Ruby le devolvió la mirada. La expresión de Diecisiete era insondable—, no quiero que los celos sean el motivo por el que yo venga a vivir contigo. Si tus razones de peso para quererme a tu lado son así de egoístas, en lugar de salir de aquí —dijo señalándose el pecho—, entonces me quedo en el refugio.

Ruby pasó por su lado y salió del dormitorio sin cruzar la mirada ni una sola vez con él. Atravesó la sala con la vista fija en la puerta y salió de la cabaña.

 _El amor es pasión, es deseo._

Le quería hasta el límite de su propio dolor, no había nada en el mundo que Ruby tuviera más claro que eso. Aceleró el paso y llegó hasta el coche.

 _El amor es sufrimiento, son lágrimas derramadas o contenidas._

A pesar de que había creído estar mentalizada para amarle sin recibir muestras de cariño por parte de él, en realidad seguía teniendo fé en que él le correspondiera algún día. Su fé en Diecisiete era casi como una enfermedad que terminaría agotándola. Ruby giró la llave en el contacto y notó la visión borrosa.

 _El amor es renunciar cuando lo que deseas en realidad es aferrarte con todas tus fuerzas._

Enfiló el camino de vuelta al observatorio mirando sin cesar a través del espejo retrovisor. Diecisiete ni siquiera había salido de la cabaña, ni siquiera la estaba mirando marcharse.

Ruby le acababa de situar en un límite que él no conocía, pero en el que era necesario se viera. Diecisiete debía entender que su egocentrismo no le llevaba a ningún lado. Y tenía que asimilar que para ella sólo existía él.

 _—_ Por favor... Sígueme —susurró ella, con la voz quebrada, sin dejar de mirar por el espejo—. Diecisiete, deténme...

Pero él no la siguió y no la detuvo.

Ruby perdió de vista la cabaña y recorrió el camino hasta el refugio tragándose sus propias lágrimas y luchando contra el dolor punzante que azotaba su garganta.

Acababa de poner punto y final a aquella relación.

 **…**

" _Si tus razones de peso para quererme a tu lado son así de egoístas, entonces me quedo en el refugio"_

Diecisiete se había quedado paralizado al ver que Ruby se marchaba rechazando todo lo que él le ofrecía. Eso era lo último que habría esperado que sucediera, tras decirle ella tantas veces que le quería.

No, no iba a salir tras ella. Ruby había olvidado del todo que él era el Androide 17, el ser más peligroso creado por el ser humano que caminaba por la faz de la Tierra. Y encima, le retaba, una vez más.

Era increíble.

Diecisiete miró a su alrededor y tuvo ganas de reventar la casa, de reducirla a cenizas. De marcharse de allí. Pero otro pensamiento pesaba más en su cabeza que el destructivo.

Ella.

El androide salió de la cabaña y se sentó en su ajada mecedora, una de las pocas posesiones de las que no había querido desprenderse. Cruzó los pies sobre la barandilla y vió el sol descender, poco a poco, mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos insólitos.

¿En qué momento se había convertido Ruby en el centro de su mundo?

No tenía ni idea pero así era. Esa era la jodida verdad de todo.

Tocado y hundido.

Y no. Ruby no tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Su deseo de vivir juntos no nacía de su ego. Lo que sucedía era que Diecisiete no podía, no sabía expresar correctamente, con palabras, lo que sentía. Era un completo inútil en eso. Y sobre todo cuando lo que sentía tenía que ver con Ruby.

Resopló y se levantó de la mecedora.

—Razones, ¿eh? Eso es lo que quieres…

El sol se escondía tras las copas de los árboles cuando Diecisiete entró en su coche y puso rumbo al refugio.

 **…**

—Tómatelo mientras aún está caliente.

Alec le puso en las manos una infusión de valeriana que olía a rayos, pero Ruby sonrió lastimeramente y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbitos.

Tras llorar como una niña en sus brazos durante casi una hora, sin ser capaz de decir palabra, finalmente Ruby consiguió descargarse y explicarle al chico algunos retazos de lo que acababa de pasar, fragmentos de la discusión, inconexos entre sí, y explicar lo increíble que le había parecido que Diecisiete arreglara la cabaña para recibirla a ella.

—Es como si obedeciera a un comportamiento ritual típico de un animal salvaje… Está preparando el nido —observó Alec. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No uses tecnicismos con él, por favor. Sí es un poco salvaje, pero también es mucho más que eso. No te puedes imaginar lo que representa que haya hecho eso por mí… Es un esfuerzo tremendo...

—¿Entonces por qué narices le rechazaste? —le preguntó Alec, con desesperación.

—Porque me dejó helada, sus motivos no eran los que yo esperaba, y… ¡Porque soy imbécil! —respondió ella.

Y entonces, Tristan se levantó de su cama y corrió hasta la puerta del refugio, trastabillando un par de veces en el camino. Sus aullidos eran ensordecedores.

Y antes de que Ruby o Alec dijeran nada, se oyeron unos inconfundibles golpes contra la puerta.

Ruby se levantó como un resorte del sofá y dejó la taza, con manos temblorosas, sobre la mesa de trabajo. No podía ser…

—Nena, está en la puerta... ¡Ábrele! —la animó Alec, guiñándole desde el sofá. No tenía intención alguna de moverse de allí. Aquello era como un reality show, un serial romántico de media tarde y Alec iba a presenciarlo en primera persona.

Los golpes fueron más insistentes aquella vez y Ruby dio un respingo antes de caminar deprisa hasta la puerta.

Desbloqueó el cerrojo y giró la llave en el paño, y cuando la abrió, se encontró, en apenas un segundo, colgando como un saco de patatas del hombro de Diecisiete.

—¡Tú! —rugió el androide, dirigiéndose a un aterrorizado Alec que se estaba replanteando lo del serial romántico—. ¡Ni se te ocurra molestar!

—¡Diecisiete! ¡Déjame en el suelo ahora mismo! —exigió Ruby.

Los pasos de él sonaron tan firmes como siempre y sus zancadas se detuvieron dentro del dormitorio, la puerta del cual se cerró de un portazo antes de que Ruby pisara el suelo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres una buena razón? —Dijo él, encarándola a menos de un palmo y sin permitirle quejarse ni una sola vez. Sus ojos gélidos la atravesaban como cuchillos— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Te diré unas cuantas, pero presta atención porque no pienso repetirlas! —Ruby asintió, en silencio. Diecisiete estaba tremendamente nervioso, y tenía la impresión de que el tono pálido de su piel al que ella estaba acostumbrada, estaba más rosado de lo normal.

«Has venido», pensó Ruby, mientras le escuchaba. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—... Si no estás conmigo no soy capaz de desconectarme. Necesito que estés esperándome cuando llego a casa, ya sea aquí o en la cabaña… —Diecisiete enumeraba una razón detrás de la otra mientras levantaba los dedos de las manos para contarlas.

«Has venido a buscarme». Ruby dio un paso hacia él y su vista se volvió borrosa de nuevo.

—... Y necesito tenerte para mí sólo —terminó él—. ¿Son suficientes razones? ¡Sí, soy un egoísta! ¡Descubriste el pastel! —exclamó en un alarde de dramatismo.

—Me voy contigo —espetó ella, de inmediato. Y su voz se quebró de nuevo.

Diecisiete la miró, incrédulo. No esperaba para nada que Ruby accediera tan fácilmente. Ella sujetó las solapas de su cazadora y continuó hablando sin enfrentar sus ojos directamente. Ya estaba llorando y si le miraba rompería a sollozar como una estúpida.

—Has venido a buscarme —consiguió vocalizar—, te has tragado tu orgullo y has venido por mi, Diecisiete.

—Sí, eso también… —admitió él, torpemente, a media voz.

La garganta no le dio para decir "te quiero" en aquel momento. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuello de él, más estrechamente que nunca, y las lágrimas se derramaron contra su piel.

Le necesitaba, necesitaba sus ironías, su torpeza y los destellos de humanidad que, de vez en cuando, mostraba. Y su desesperación se transmitió a través de aquel abrazo. Y a pesar de la densidad de Diecisiete para percatarse de los detalles, eso sí pudo notarlo

La amargura, los nervios y la impotencia pronto quedaron atrás y Ruby lloró de auténtica felicidad. Una felicidad que se vio multiplicada cuando los brazos de Diecisiete la rodearon y la levantaron en el aire.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Si, Diecisiete preparaba el nido cual canario en celo. Alec es observador en eso XD_

 _¿Qué mujer no se siente agasajada cuando su hombre siente un poco de celos? Pero si los celos se convierten en el vórtice de una relación pueden ser destructivos y dolorosos. Y Ruby lo sabe. A pesar de lo difícil que es Diecisiete, a pesar de todos sus defectos, ella le exige, no, le pone entre la espada y la pared. Es una osadía, lo sé, porque si hay algo más denso que el osmio es el cerebro cibernético de Diecisiete. Pero finalmente lo supo manejar... a su manera. Y Ruby, a pesar de todo lo que se había planteado en un inicio, del listón que se marcó se conformó con las tres razones que Diecisiete fue capaz de expresar, y sobretodo, con el detalle más importante: haber salido tras ella._

 _¡Son como un par de adolescentes sin remedio!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	21. Capítulo XXI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXI

* * *

Tras una primavera larga, cuyas frescas temperaturas duraron hasta bien entrado el mes de junio, inició el primer verano de Ruby en el Royal Nature Park. Y con la benevolencia del clima y el sol abrasador del mes de julio, comenzaron a llegar los primeros turistas.

Casi a diario llegaba algún autobús cargado de gente con cámaras fotográficas, preparados para inmortalizar la belleza del Parque, algunos vistiendo ropas de colores chillones, otros acompañados de niños que gritaban y lloraban, parejas que discutían… La tranquilidad de aquel remanso de paz que era la Central para Ruby, desapareció.

Ruby huía de aquellas súbitas aglomeraciones de gente, y Diecisiete, por su parte, volvió a dejar bien claro al Jefe, como cada año, que seguía sin intención alguna de hacer de guía turístico, pese a que el trabajo de los Rangers no era tal, si no el de vigilar el comportamiento de los visitantes y protegerles de las amenazas de la fauna salvaje.

Pero, por suerte, el cuadrante de Diecisiete estaba marcado como zona protegida por el Departamento de Conservación y el acceso a los turistas estaba muy restringido.

Ambos trataban de aparecer lo mínimo por la oficina de los Rangers, aunque a Diecisiete no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo cuando le llamaban o cuando tenía que dejar en la oficina a algún detenido, ya fuera furtivo o no. Él se encargaba de abastecer de combustible el generador que tenían en casa, y ella, aparecía por la Central una vez por semana, a lo sumo, normalmente coincidiendo con la llegada del camión refrigerado que traía alimentos frescos hasta la taberna de Yunpei.

Aquel día había amanecido caluroso y seco. Ruby había despertado al alba al escuchar el llamado de la Central a todos los efectivos, y a Diecisiete respondiendo casi de inmediato, en voz baja, para no despertarla.

Era increíble que tras la fría fachada de Diecisiete se escondiera tal consideración hacia ella.

Pero él se marchó antes de que Ruby se desperezara apenas. Y ella escuchó el lamento de Tristan segundos más tarde de que Diecisiete abandonara la casa.

Los párpados le pesaban muchísimo y tardó como veinte minutos en encontrar fuerzas y valor para salir de entre las sábanas. Y, al hacerlo, el enorme cachorro irrumpió en la habitación, moviendo la cola.

—Hola… —murmuró ella, apartando la cara para evitar que Tristan la lamiera, sin éxito.

Acarició sus enormes y suaves orejas y le besó en la cabeza.

El lobo, de seis meses de edad, pesaba ahora alrededor de 35 kilos. El crecimiento de los lobos grises era muy rápido y a esa edad su altura ya era casi la que tendría de adulto.

Tristan era afable y algo tontorrón, tenía un carácter muy parecido al de un perro. Sorprendentemente, no le había costado adoptar a Diecisiete como el jefe de la manada. Su temperamento se inhibió al cambiar de hogar. Ya no estaba en su territorio, si no en el de Diecisiete, y el androide no tardó en enseñarle quién mandaba allí. Tanto era así, que Tristan obedecía cada orden que Diecisiete le daba y, además, le acompañaba casi siempre a patrullar el parque. Además Diecisiete tenía el aliciente de disfrutar viendo el miedo que congelaba a los cazadores furtivos cuando Tristan les gruñía y les enseñaba los dientes siguiendo órdenes suyas.

Pero aquel día, Diecisiete no le había llevado con él, y el pobre animal perseguía a Ruby por toda la casa, quizá para asegurarse de que ella no le dejara allí sólo.

—¿Quieres salir? —dijo. Tristan se levantó del rincón donde había estado tumbado mientras ella se vestía y aseaba y esperó a que Ruby abriera la puerta de la casa, con el hocico pegado a ella. En cuanto se abrió una rendija, el lobo se coló a través de ella como si no hubiera un mañana, empujando a Ruby con brusquedad—. ¡Oye, ten cuidado! ¡No te vayas lejos!

Tras mirarle brevemente husmear el territorio cercano a la cabaña, Ruby optó por dejarle la puerta abierta y preparar su desayuno. El día amenazaba caluroso, de nuevo. Sólo eran las 8 de la mañana y las cigarras rugían ya en los árboles cercanos.

Ruby entró en la cocina, puso en marcha la cafetera y abrió el refrigerador para sacar la leche.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó, apartando la cara del interior de la nevera—. ¿A qué huele aquí? —preguntó para ella.

Con la mano sobre su boca y nariz, Ruby oteó en el interior para encontrar lo que fuera que olía a vinagre, pero no había nada en mal estado o caducado. Era raro, pero a veces los olores los generaban los mismos aparatos. Ya tenía una tarea más para más tarde: limpiar el refrigerador.

Lo cerró y se preparó café. Preparó unas tostadas con las últimas rebanadas de pan que le quedaban y comenzó a apuntar en un papel todo lo que debía comprar.

Definitivamente, aquel iba a ser el día de ir a la Central, y Ruby tenía que asegurarse de no olvidar nada de lo que debía hacer. Mientras masticaba un buen trozo de pan, guardó en su mochila un pendrive con documentos que debía mandar por email al Departamento, informes sobre la composición del agua, contaminación aérea, etc. Aprovecharía para enviarlos desde la oficina de los Rangers, algo que acostumbraba a hacer a menudo ya que en el Observatorio no había cobertura telefónica, y por tanto, tampoco llegaba señal de internet.

Suspiró. Entre las compras, llenar el depósito del coche, charlar con Yunpei, Martha y los demás y las tareas administrativas, Ruby calculaba que pasaría allí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Apuró su café y tomó el _walkie_ del estante donde solían dejarlos ella y Diecisiete. Activó la clavija y pulsó el botón.

—Hola Alec.

Llamó. Entre ellos dos no funcionaban las normas de comunicación por radiofrecuencia. Era como si mantuvieran simples conversaciones telefónicas.

— _Buenos días, cielo_ —Contestó su ayudante, en tono amable. Ella sonrió. Alec siempre sonreía cuando hablaba con ella por _walkie_ , Ruby reconocía ese gesto en su voz, y era inevitable corresponderle.

—Voy a ir a la oficina esta mañana. Enviaré algunos emails y compraré comida. ¿Necesitas algo?

— _Mmmh… Pues ya que te ofreces…_

Alec enumeró las cosas que necesitaba y Ruby apuntó todo en su lista. Aquel día iba a traer el maletero cargado…

Tras cortar la comunicación con su compañero, Ruby agarró su mochila y el _walkie_ y llamó a Tristan tras cerrar la puerta de la antes cabaña y ahora casa del cortafuegos.

El lobo emergió de entre unos arbustos y se acercó trotando hacia ella. Ambos entraron en el coche y Ruby puso rumbo a la Central de los Rangers.

 **...**

Aquel día Ruby había tenido suerte. No había turistas en la Central. Se había declarado un incendio en la parte este del Parque, la más concurrida. Casi todos los efectivos de los Rangers estaban realizando tareas de control de carreteras y accesos al parque, sincronizando su trabajo con el de los bomberos.

Cada año por aquellas fechas era lo normal. Pese a las quemas controladas que los bomberos llevaban a cabo en invierno, no se podían evitar los incendios fortuitos. La inmensa extensión del Parque lo impedía.

Ruby oía el helicóptero de extinción de incendios pasando cada cierto tiempo por encima de la Central, en su ruta hacia la laguna en la que llenaba el depósito de agua, y de vuelta de nuevo a la zona cero. Y cada vez que lo oía, Tristan salía de debajo del escritorio en el que Ruby trabajaba y aullaba. Menos mal que la oficina estaba desierta, a excepción del técnico de Radio y el Jefe, a quienes no parecía importarles los arranques del joven lobo.

Yunpei entró en la oficina abriendo la puerta como acostumbraba, con el pie. Siempre que entraba allí llevaba una bandeja con cafés y otros pedidos de los oficiales y aquel día no era diferente.

Ruby tecleaba, concentrada en la pantalla de la computadora que le habían prestado, y Yunpei puso junto a su teclado un vaso desechable lleno del café de Martha. La científica le sonrió y murmuró un "gracias" antes de darle el primer tiento.

Y casi lo escupió. Su cara se torció en una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba el contenido del vaso con sospecha. Normalmente los cafés de Martha eran dinamita, pero aquel podría despertar a un elefante muerto.

—¿Habéis cambiado de marca de café? —preguntó, abriendo otro sobre de azúcar y arrojando el contenido en el vaso.

—No —respondió Yunpei, sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras repartía el resto de vasos por la oficina.

Ruby miró al tabernero. Estaba claro, por su monosílabo, Martha había preparado el café como siempre, pero a Ruby le había sabido más a rayos que nunca. La joven hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y se centró en la pantalla, de nuevo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, entonces, y un grupo de guardabosques irrumpió en el espacio. Acababan de llegar en uno de los vehículos especiales de los Rangers de la zona más cercana al fuego.

Tristan se levantó y los husmeó, buscando a Diecisiete. Y tras llevarse el chasco de no hallarle, regresó junto a Ruby con ojitos tristes.

—La cosa se puso fea por un momento… —explicaba Mot, serio, dando cuenta de una botella de agua—. Cambió la dirección del viento y por poco nos envuelven las llamas. Es increíble lo rápido que el fuego se come el bosque.

—Y sobretodo esa zona, la resina de los pinos arde como la gasolina...

Ruby escuchaba la conversación, sin intervenir, mientras terminaba de enviar algunos documentos. Cuando se disponía a apagar la máquina, comenzaron a hablar de algo que le interesaba.

—Yo estoy molido… —confesó Mot—. Bueno, yo y todos los del turno. Ha sido duro… Y Diecisiete se ha quedado allí, voluntariamente, para doblar turno.

El Jefe se acercó a ellos en aquel momento.

—Debería tener unas palabras con él, una cosa es que sea joven y resistente, y otra que se exponga de ese modo al peligro…

—¿Exponerse, Jefe? —le interrumpió Mot—, el chico está fresco como una lechuga —aclaró—. Ese muchacho es una especie de máquina incansable.

Ruby contuvo una carcajada que finalmente sonó como una tos. Le sorprendía lo agudo que podía llegar a ser Mot a veces.

Su reacción llamó la atención del Jefe.

—Ruby —la llamó—, no sabemos cuánto tardarán en apagar el fuego. Mientras la zona no esté fría, estaremos haciendo turnos…

Era su forma de avisarle que la situación podía alargarse incluso durante días.

Ruby miró rápidamente a los presentes. Por su aspecto estaba claro que aquella situación iba ser difícil, y Diecisiete también debería estar agotado si fuera una persona normal. Y Ella debería mostrar preocupación si ese fuera el caso.

—Está bien —respondió, urdiendo algo, deprisa—. De todas formas, ¿podéis decirle a Diecisiete que me contacte? —preguntó, fingiendo preocupación—. Cuando se enfrasca mucho en el trabajo no se acuerda de hacerlo… Si la situación se alarga, estaré esperando despierta, por lo menos hasta que me llame… No podré dormir hasta que hable con él —comentó con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Claro Ruby! —dijo el Jefe, tratando de hablarle en el tono más tranquilizador posible—. ¡Eso es una inyección de energía para cualquiera!

—¡Gracias! —contestó ella, sonriendo.

Ruby recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina con Tristan pegado a sus rodillas.

Mot negó con la cabeza, mientras la veía marcharse.

—No me explico la suerte que tiene ese niñato…

 **…**

Y la situación se alargó, finalmente. Y pese a que estaba segura de que el Jefe le había hecho llegar su petición, Diecisiete no la contactó.

Pero Ruby ya lo esperaba y no le sorprendió.

Pasó la tarde en el Observatorio, procesando algunas muestras de tejido de un jabalí que hallaron muerto unos días atrás, y se retiró a casa al anochecer tras rechazar varias veces la invitación de Alec de quedarse a cenar con él.

Pese a todo, quería estar en casa cuando él regresara.

Una vez en casa, Ruby trató de entretenerse mientras le esperaba. Cenó a solas, y luchó de nuevo contra el desagradable aroma del refrigerador mientras lo limpiaba. Recogió la cocina y se entretuvo en guardar algunos cacharros, tras lo cual, se cepilló los dientes y regresó a la amplia estantería de compartimentos cuadrados algunos libros que había desperdigados sobre una mesita baja junto al sofá, entre ellos, uno que Diecisiete, curiosamente, había estado ojeando desde hacía días: "El arte de la guerra".

Se cepilló los dientes, mientras sonaba algo de música de su Mp3, que descansaba en un pequeño soporte con altavoces en la misma estantería. Curiosamente a él la música no le molestaba. Es más, incluso había mostrado sus preferencias por algunos estilos musicales más que por otros. Ella lo sabía porque a veces Diecisiete apagaba el Mp3 y a veces no...

Ruby se vistió con un pijama que sacó de una cajonera y, al hacerlo, aprovechó para reorganizar un poco su ropa.

Y sin nada más que hacer, Ruby se sentó en el sofá, delante de la chimenea apagada, con un libro en las manos.

Pese a no haber recibido ni una sola palabra de Diecisiete, ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su parte y esperar su regreso.

Pero tenía mucho sueño y los ojos se le cerraban. Se envolvió en una fina manta de punto y se acomodó en el sofá lo mejor que pudo…

 **...**

Ruby se despertó con un sonido metálico.

Tristan movía la cola y caminaba nervioso alrededor de Diecisiete, que acababa de llegar. El repiqueteo de sus uñas contra el suelo era lo que había despertado a Ruby.

Diecisiete estaba de espaldas a ella, descargando la escopeta lo más silenciosamente que podía, antes de dejarla en el soporte de las armas.

Ruby estaba recostada de lado en el sofá. El libro que había estado leyendo estaba abierto, en el suelo. Se irguió y lo recogió.

Miró el reloj, eran más de las 3 de la madrugada.

—Hola… —dijo con voz quebrada. Diecisiete se giró y la miró, mientras se despojaba del brazalete. Ella sonrió—. ¿Habéis extinguido el incendio?

El asintió.

Tristan trotó hasta a la cocina para beber agua.

Ruby se estiró con pereza y él sonrió al verla.

—¿Qué pasa, "Bichóloga"? ¿Hay opiliones en la habitación? —preguntó con voz grave, tomándole el pelo.

Diecisiete dramatizó aún más su broma cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza. Ella sacó la lengua, ignorando sus ironías.

—No. Quería esperarte despierta, pero no pude… —admitió, sonriendo.

—No tienes buena cara… —Y tras decir esto se fue al dormitorio directamente.

Ruby rodó los ojos. ¡Por supuesto que no tenía buena cara! ¿Qué esperaba? Había estado durmiendo en el sofá hasta las 3 de la mañana, esperando que volviera.

A pesar de la frustración, ella sonrió.

Diecisiete seguía igual de hermético que de costumbre, en casa, en el trabajo, con los compañeros... Eso no había cambiado. Pero tenía muchos momentos... ¿Cómo decirlo? Dulces, tiernos, y en todos ellos estaba Ruby, aunque no duraran más que unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que a ella se le parara el corazón.

Esos momentos eran como auténticos tesoros para ella, por lo cortos y lo especiales. Y normalmente, él solía echarlos a perder, seguidamente, con un surtido de palabrería digna de su bocaza.

Así era su Diecisiete.

Ruby amplió la sonrisa, con malicia. Se le acababa de ocurrir una cosa.

—¡Oye tú, muñequito de hojalata! —gritó, irrumpiendo en el dormitorio. Sus palabras congelaron a Diecisiete a media tarea de deshacerse de aquella ropa que llevaba puesta, llena de restos de ceniza. El androide arrojó su camisa al suelo, miró a Ruby y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué me has llamado? —preguntó con voz muy suave.

Ella le ignoró y le retó con la cabeza bien alta.

—No he estado durmiendo en el sofá, esperándote hasta las 3 de la madrugada para que tú me ignores así ahora.

—Será mejor que retires ahora mismo lo que me has dicho —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa amenazadora.

—¡Oblígame! —espetó ella.

Diecisiete no pudo evitar una carcajada y ella se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose impasible.

—¿Tienes ganas de jugar? —preguntó él. Una diabólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dio un paso hacia Ruby—. Yo conozco un juego muy divertido…

No le vio venir. En menos de un segundo, Ruby se encontró tumbada sobre la cama, explotando en risas, y con Diecisiete encima suyo sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, con manos de acero

—Te lo volveré a preguntar… —siseó él, su vista clavada sobre la de Ruby—. ¿QUÉ me has llamado?

—Muñequito de hojalata —repitió ella rápidamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no desternillarse.

—Tienes agallas, "Bichóloga". Siempre lo he pensado —admitió él. Ella trató de soltarse de su agarre pero Diecisiete aún ejerció más presión. No sólo no podía soltarse, si no que no podía moverse en absoluto. Resopló.

—Eres horrible, Diecisiete— gruñió, rindiéndose.

—Y tú una impertinente… —replicó él, en tono bajo. Deslizó una mano por debajo de su camisa y ella sintió un escalofrío—…. Y en ningún momento dije que el juego hubiera acabado...

Ella se puso roja y ahogó un suspiro, sorprendida.

—Esto no son cosquillas precisamente… —murmuró, nerviosa.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Nunca dije en qué consistía el juego...

—… ¡Auch! —la espalda de ella se arqueó al notar un ligero pellizco en su pecho—. Diecisiete, no juegas limpio…

—Pues claro que no, ¿con quién te crees que estás tratando?— masculló él. Diecisiete frunció el ceño y susurró— Pero, en realidad... te gustan los chicos malos… —susurró.

Había algo diferente en sus ojos. Sus ojos gélidos estaban rebosantes de vida. Y Ruby negó con energía.

—Sólo me gustas tú —afirmó.

Él entornó la mirada y la observó intensamente. Sus pellizcos cesaron.

Y ella no necesitaba más palabras. Había aprendido a leer las señales de Diecisiete. Y en aquel momento su mirada de color aguamarina era una declaración de amor. El máximo "te quiero" que Ruby podía esperar de él. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Diecisiete no era inmune a Ruby. Ella lo sabía, aunque él no lo expresara con palabras. Y su dificultad para expresarse le confirmaba que nada era casual, ni simple simpatía. Lo que sus "señales" le mostraban a través de gestos o miradas era pura verdad.

Y ella aceptaba cada parte de él. Cada paso adelante y cada bloqueo, cada esfuerzo y cada torpeza. Cada sonrisa y cada silencio. Incluso su lado más vil era atractivo, a su manera.

Le quería tal y como era.

Entonces el agarre de Diecisiete desapareció y ambos se miraron un tiempo más, sin decir palabra. Sin rastro de amenaza en los ojos de él.

Ruby rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le atrajo hacia ella. Entonces arrugó la nariz.

—¡Cómo hueles a barbacoa…!

Diecisiete atrapó sus labios antes de que pudiera volver a quejarse.

 **…**

La luz del alba iluminó la mecedora vacía en el porche de la casa del cortafuegos. Era lo único que se veía deteriorado. Incluso el revestimiento exterior de la casa había sido reformado.

Se abrió la puerta y, como siempre, primero salió Tristan y seguidamente, Diecisiete.

—Tienes tres segundos para mear —masculló el androide.

Tristan husmeaba ya con fruición cada matorral que rodeaba la explanada frente a la casa, como si le hubiera, y Diecisiete caminó hacia el 4x4. Tras colocar escopeta y _walkie_ , cada uno en su soporte, esperó unos minutos apoyado en el lateral del vehículo a que el lobo terminara su ritual de cada mañana.

Cuando consideró que el animal ya había hecho sus necesidades, lo llamó y Tristan entró en el coche de un salto, sentándose obedientemente en el asiento del copiloto.

Diecisiete ocupó su lugar y arrancó el coche.

El sonido del 4x4 alejándose de la casa despertó a Ruby.

—Mmmh… —fue lo único que consiguió emitir—. Jodida persiana —gruñó, al notar sobre los párpados los finos rayos de sol que se colaban entre algunos huecos de la vieja persiana. Ya comenzaba a hablar como él.

Se sentó en la cama. Entre lo poco que había dormido y los "juegos" de Diecisiete, se sentía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión…

Se levantó y se duchó aún con su cerebro a medio gas. Se vistió con unos jeans y un hoodie de manga corta y entró en la cocina.

Tenía tanto sueño que sólo pensar en café le revolvía el estómago. Tomó sólo té y se preparó un bocadillo antes de salir hacia el Observatorio.

Iba a ser un día largo, sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera pasando la mayor resaca de su vida.

Al llegar al refugio, encontró a Alec en mitad de su desayuno, enfrascado en una novela gráfica romántica a la que llevaba enganchado desde hacía varios días.

—Hola —dijo, soltando su mochila sobre la mesa de trabajo. Alec no le contestó y ella le miró, intrigada.

Se acercó hasta él rodeando la mesa que utilizaban para comer y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Al cabo de un minuto frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puede alguien perder el equilibrio de repente, si no está enfermo y no se marea? —preguntó, en un murmullo— ¿No es un poco estúpida la protagonista?

Alec salió de su trance por primera vez y rodó los ojos.

—¡Aaagh! ¡Noooooo! —respondió con énfasis—. Es un tópico de estas historias: ella pierde el equilibrio y antes de que se dé de bruces contra el suelo, él la sujeta en sus brazos y ella nota la esencia de su perfume y se miran ambos y….

—¿Y eso la gente lo compra? —le interrumpió ella. Definitivamente comenzaba a parecerse a Diecisiete.

—Ruby, ¿no te gustan las historias románticas? —preguntó Alec, algo sorprendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

—No es que no me gusten… Es que…. ¿Caerse sin más? —repitió ella—. ¿Cómo puedes caerte así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué finalidad tiene eso para la trama?

Alec rodó los ojos.

—Ahora eres crítica literaria…

—¡No! Sólo tengo sentido común… —se defendió ella, inocentemente. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.

Aquel día tenían un montón de trabajo atrasado. Debían documentar la composición del agua de las muestras de varios puntos del río y el lago, tras procesarlas. Una vez hubieran terminado tendrían una mayor perspectiva de cómo iba a presentarse la próxima remontada de salmones.

Habían estado trabajando en eso, casi sin descanso, durante un mes, en el que no habían podido centrarse en buscar la zona de nidificación del águila dorada. Apenas habían registrado un par de avistamientos más pero eso había sido todo.

Sobre las 11 fue que Ruby apartó los ojos de la pantalla de su laptop tras dos horas de teclear sin parar. Veía borroso y tenía sed. Necesitaba aire fresco, la ventana abierta no era suficiente.

Se levantó dispuesta a beber un vaso de agua, y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Miles de destellos brillantes nublaban su vista y las piernas le temblaban.

—Joder… —murmuró. Su queja pasó desapercibida para Alec, que trabajaba en el procesador de muestras escuchando música con auriculares—. Qué calor más asqueroso…

Se recompuso y salió al porche, botella de agua en mano. Pero la temperatura que subía desde el suelo cimentado la hizo reconsiderar la idea. Empezaba a encontrarse realmente mal.

Ruby regresó adentro y tocó el hombro de Alec para llamar su atención. Él se giró a mirarla mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

—Oye, me voy a casa…

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No he pasado una buena noche y este calor me está matando… —confesó ella—. Allí se está más fresco. Continuaré trabajando desde allí, ¿vale?

—Claro, nena. Haz lo que creas mejor. Pero si sigues encontrándote mal duerme un rato, no te fuerces a trabajar Ruby, llevas con esos documentos muchos días —dijo Alec, preocupado.

—Gracias —musitó ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

…

—Ruby…

Ella abrió los ojos con dificultad al oír a Diecisiete pronunciar su nombre. Se incorporó notando un dolor horroroso en sus cervicales.

—Uf… —se lamentó—. ¿Qué…? —dijo, pero al darse cuenta de dónde estaba no finalizó la frase.

Se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa del comedor mientras trabajaba en casa, con su laptop. Suspiró y miró a Diecisiete. Estaba inclinado sobre ella, mirándola inquisitivamente, mientras sujetaba a Tristan por el pescuezo para que no se arrojara sobre Ruby como acostumbraba.

Ruby desvió la vista al reloj de la pantalla. Pero no vió la hora. El sistema se había bloqueado tras haber pasado las últimas horas con la tecla "b" pulsada.

—Son las nueve, Ruby… —dijo Diecisiete, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

—¿Las nueve? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Recordaba haber luchado contra una sensación de cansancio terrible tras el almuerzo que tomó sobre la una del mediodía. Había dormido durante casi ocho horas.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él. Y colocó algunos cabellos tras la oreja de Ruby.

Ella le miró, aún atontada. Tragó saliva, tenía gusto a metal en la boca. Lógico, tras pasar el día durmiendo. Asintió y se levantó de la silla, despacio.

—Anoche no dormí casi nada, pasé una noche terrible…

Diecisiete le sonrió con sorna y soltó a Tristan, que esperaba el momento para saludar efusivamente a su dueña. Ruby tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa para evitar caer al suelo con el ímpetu del animal.

—¿Terrible? Los gritos que dabas no eran de tortura precisamente… —musitó Diecisiete, dispuesto a molestarla.

Ruby cerró los ojos. No se sentía ni con fuerzas ni con el humor necesario para devolverle la ironía.

—Me voy a dormir… —murmuró. Apartó a Diecisiete de su camino y entró en el dormitorio.

—Pero si llevas durmiendo todo el día… —dijo él.

Punto para el androide. Pero no había otra cosa que Ruby deseara más que enterrarse en la comodidad de su cama y desconectarse hasta el día siguiente.

Pero cuando despertó por la mañana, después de que Diecisiete hubiera salido ya a patrullar, Ruby no se encontraba aún en plenas condiciones. El cuerpo le pesaba toneladas y, al ducharse y vestirse, sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos.

No se molestó ni en entrar en la cocina; no tenía ganas ni de prepararse un té.

Entró en su coche sintiéndose tremendamente débil. Lógico, llevaba muchas horas sin comer nada. Arrancó y puso rumbo al Observatorio.

Por el camino abrió las ventanas y se recogió el cabello en un improvisado moño alto. Condujo mientras se abanicaba con unos folletos del Parque que encontró en la guantera.

Pero antes de llegar al cruce de caminos, paró el coche bruscamente, con tiempo apenas de poner el freno de mano y precipitarse fuera del coche.

Vomitó el nulo contenido de su estómago, y se quedó unos minutos sentada en el lateral del camino, con los ojos cerrados, esperando recuperarse lo suficiente como para terminar el trayecto hasta el refugio.

¡Qué mierda de día! ¿Qué diablos había comido?

No… No podía ser nada que hubiera ingerido, hacía veinte horas que no le metía nada al estómago.

Con estos pensamientos aparcó el coche junto al edificio del Observatorio y luchó contra las náuseas de nuevo.

Y su cara era un poema cuando abrió la puerta del refugio. Alec se asustó al encontrarla pálida y sudorosa y se precipitó a su lado.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oh! Qué pregunta estúpida, claro que no estás bien… Ven aquí…

Alec la guió hasta el sofá y la hizo estirarse allí mientras humedecía un paño en agua fría para colocárselo en su frente. El frescor la alivió casi instantáneamente.

—Gracias —musitó, incorporándose.

—De nada. No me des estos sustos, Ruby —se quejó Alec.

—He vomitado de camino hacia aquí… —confesó ella—. Tengo un sueño terrible desde hace días… Debe ser agotamiento.

Alec compuso una cara de alarma que supo esconder a tiempo antes de que Ruby enfocara su cara con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí… Eso también es posible —murmuró él. Ella le miró, extrañada, y Alec chasqueó la lengua—. Ruby, ¿te has hecho una prueba?

—¿Una prueba? —Alec rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto envolvente en su propio estómago.

—¿Has tenido el periodo este mes, cielo?

Ruby se puso blanca. Pues claro… ¡Qué estúpida era!

—Llevo dos semanas de retraso… —contestó. Su voz adquirió un matiz agudo que no había estado ahí antes—. Pero nunca he sido muy regular, de hecho siempre se me retrasa un poco…

Alec suspiró y, sin decirle nada, la dejó sola en el sofá, inmersa en sus propias conclusiones, mientras buscaba algo entre el equipo de procesado de muestras.

Ruby se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan necia? Tenía todos los síntomas desde hacía varios días: cansancio, percepción diferente del sabor, no soportaba algunos olores, mareos, náuseas… ¿Era necesario que se hiciera una prueba para confirmar lo que le ocurría?

—Ten —dijo Alec. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto junto a ella. Su ayudante le tendía una banda reactiva envuelta aún en su plástico protector—. No es un test específico para mujeres, pero hace lo que tiene que hacer, detectar la gonadotropina.

Ruby asintió, pero ya sabía lo que iba a marcar el test. Obedeciendo a Alec, se hizo la prueba y dejó la banda reactiva sobre el lavabo antes de regresar a la confortabilidad del sofá y cerrar los ojos durante diez minutos más. No era capaz ni de plantearse aún en la nueva situación que estaba a punto de hacerse oficial para Diecisiete y para ella.

¿Cómo se le habían podido pasar por alto las señales que le avisaban de su estado?

—¿Vas tú o voy yo? —preguntó Alec, sentado junto a ella. Ruby sólo suspiró antes de levantarse y entrar en el cuarto de baño a recoger el test, cuyo tiempo de espera ya había transcurrido.

La joven salió del baño como un autómata y le tendió la banda reactiva a Alec con la mirada perdida.

Alec miró a Ruby tras comprobar el resultado del test de embarazo, y la contempló justo cuando perdía las fuerzas junto al sofá y era engullida por la esponjosidad del asiento.

—¿No eras tú la que se mofaba ayer de las pérdidas de equilibrio sin motivo? —intentó bromear Alec. Ruby tenía la boca seca y no fue capaz de responder—. Bueno, no deberíamos sorprendernos, ¿verdad?… ¡Enhorabuena!

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

O_O

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	22. Capítulo XXII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXII

* * *

Té era lo más inocuo, para la salud de Ruby, que Alec poseía en el refugio.

Colocó en sus manos una taza humeante, puso una silla justo delante del sofá y se sentó ante Ruby dispuesto a comenzar con el interrogatorio.

—¿Tomáis precauciones?

Ella emitió un sonido parecido a un lamento débil y dio un par de sorbos a su infusión. ¿Precauciones cuando te acuestas con un androide? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Diecisiete estaba perfectamente sano, no podía infectarse ni de bacterias ni de virus, y ella había dado por supuesto que no podía tener hijos… Y se había equivocado. ¡Oh! Para nada se trataba de algo fácil de explicarle a Alec, pero su ayudante le evitó el trauma saliendo por la tangente con otra pregunta que, en otra situación, se habría negado por completo a contestar.

—Por curiosidad, ¿con qué asiduidad tenéis sexo? —dijo, intrigado.

—Pues… a diario… En ocasiones varias veces —respondió ella, tímidamente.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó Alec, recostándose de forma dramática en el respaldo de la silla—. Qué potencia tiene tu novio… ¡Qué suerte tienes! —espetó, finalmente.

—¡Alec! —le reprendió ella, sonrojada.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Uno no es de piedra! —se excusó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ruby depositó la taza sobre la mesa y abrazó sus rodillas. Dio un profundo suspiro y perdió la vista en un punto inespecífico de la pared.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alec.

La actitud de Ruby no se parecía nada a la que se suponía debía tener una joven enamorada de su novio, que compartía su vida con él desde hacía cuatro meses y que se enteraba de que iba a ser madre.

No. Su expresión era sombría.

—Eh… —la llamó él, suavemente. Ruby no respondió y Alec acarició su pelo, preocupado—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No le llamaría miedo exactamente… —musitó ella—. Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se lo va a tomar él —confesó.

—Ya veo… No teníais planes de procrear, veo —sentenció Alec.

—Ni siquiera lo habíamos planteado —susurró Ruby—. No sé...

—¿No deseabas tener hijos?

—Bueno, no es que me negara rotundamente, quizá más adelante…

—¿Y él?

Ruby miró a Alec y resopló, en un claro gesto de impotencia.

—No lo sé, Alec…

Ella se dejó engullir por los cojines del sofá, derrotada. Y Alec se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con suspicacia.

—Tienes miedo de que rechace al bebé… O de que te rechace a ti —Ruby le miró sin responder. Como de costumbre, Alec la había calado tan bien que no había necesidad de decir nada más— No tiene sentido que sigas haciéndote mala sangre, Ruby —le aconsejó él. Se levantó y le alcanzó a Ruby su propio _walkie_ —. Llámale.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Alec, esto no es algo que se pueda decir por radiofrecuencia… —dijo ella, apartando el aparato de sí.

—¡Claro que no! Llámale y dile que tenéis que hablar. No puedes seguir con esta preocupación hasta la noche, Ruby. Dile que vaya a casa, y tú espérale allí.

Alec puso el _walkie_ en manos de ella y Ruby suspiró. Tenía razón, y además era algo muy importante que no podía esperar, Ruby se volvería loca si aguardaba hasta la noche con la incertidumbre.

Decidida, activó la clavija, giró la rosca hasta el canal 2 y tomó aire antes de pulsar el botón.

—¿Diecisiete? Aquí Ruby —dijo, rápidamente. Soltó el botón y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero, pese a su convicción inicial, realmente Ruby se sentía casi presa del pánico y deseaba que Diecisiete hubiera olvidado el _walkie_ y no oyera su llamada...

— _Aqui Diecisiete._

«Mierda»

Ruby perdió el color de su piel al escuchar la respuesta de él y se quedó muda.

— _¿Ruby?_ —la llamó él.

—¿Qué? —respondió ella, irguiéndose en el sofá bruscamente, como si él pudiera verla.

— _¿Cómo que qué? ¡Tú me has llamado!_ —gruñó Diecisiete.

—Ah, sí…. Eeh sí… Era por….

En aquel momento Ruby soltó el botón y dejó escapar una exhalación. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, comenzaba a sudar. ¡Qué tensión!

Alec le hacía señales de ánimo desde su silla.

— _¡Oye Ruby, no tengo todo el día!_ —rugió Diecisiete a través del _walkie—_. _Dime de una vez qué diablos quieres._

Alec rodó sus ojos, ese hombre era la delicadeza en persona.

—Tenemos que hablar… —dijo ella, por fin.

— _Muy bien, ¡pues habla!_

—Pero no puede ser por _walkie_ …

— _¡¿Entonces para qué me llamas?!_ —estaba claro que la paciencia de Diecisiete se estaba agotando.

El aquel momento se oyó un golpe seguido de un grito de dolor. Y después los gruñidos de Tristan.

— _¡Muy bien! Con ese puñetazo de mierda te acabas de romper la mano. ¿Quieres romperte también la pierna contra mis huevos, o vas a quedarte quieto?_

Estaba claro que acababa de tener un percance con alguien que, probablemente, acababa de pescar violando la ley en el Parque.

—Oh, qué oportuno mentar a sus huevos ahora...— murmuró Alec, con auténtico veneno en la voz.

Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios para silenciarle antes de pulsar el botón de nuevo.

—Ven a casa en cuanto puedas, Diecisiete —pidió, intentando sonar tranquila, pero su voz tembló a mitad de frase.

— _Acabo de detener a un cazador. Tengo que llevarlo a la Central_ —explicó él.

Y Ruby no le respondió.

Se mordió el labio. El asunto tendría que esperar por lo menos hasta la tarde. Suspiró e intentó serenarse antes de responder.

Pulsó el botón de nuevo pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, y lo soltó al cabo de unos segundos.

— _¿Ruby?… ¿Estás bien? —_ la voz de Diecisiete sonó grave y sin rastro de mofa esa vez.

Ella sonrió lastimeramente al reconocer ese matiz, y recobró el valor para hablar de nuevo.

—Sí, claro. No te preocupes —mintió ella—. Te estaré esperando en casa.

Y cortó la comunicación abruptamente apagando el _walkie_.

Del otro lado de la línea, Diecisiete miraba su receptor de radio, extrañado.

El tono sombrío con el que la científica le había hablado le decía que algo no marchaba bien, aunque ella lo negara.

 **…**

Ruby había hecho caso a Alec, finalmente, y había vuelto a casa para intentar descansar. Pero los nervios no la dejaban dormir. Notaba un nudo en el estómago, una sensación de angustia que le impedía incluso respirar a un ritmo normal.

Apenas pudo tragar los espaguetti que preparó como almuerzo, aunque, por otro lado, le sentaron bien y no los vomitó.

Mientras esperaba a Diecisiete trató de distraerse leyendo, escuchando música… Pero nada de lo que hacía conseguía relajarla. Su estado de estrés era tal que miraba el reloj cada dos minutos. Y la aguja no avanzaba.

Y entonces, al final de la tarde, mucho antes de lo que acostumbraba, el motor del 4x4 de Diecisiete se oyó en el exterior de la casa, acercándose por el camino.

Ruby respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y comenzó a dar paseos nerviosos arriba y abajo de la sala de estar, mientras oía claramente la puerta del coche cerrándose y la voz de él dirigiéndose a Tristan de mala manera.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Ruby se detuvo en su ir y venir. Diecisiete entró y la encontró de pie, en medio de la estancia, mirándole con ojos asustados. Frunció el ceño y procedió a descargar el rifle antes de dejarlo en su sitio. Por la puerta abierta irrumpió Tristan que no tardó en arrojarse sobre Ruby sin contemplaciones.

Ella, inconscientemente, colocó las dos manos delante de su vientre en un gesto protector, mientras intentaba que Tristan no le saltara encima y la empujara con las patas delanteras. Aquel ademán era tan evidente que, si Diecisiete lo hubiera visto, no habrían hecho falta más explicaciones, pero aún estaba de espaldas cuando Ruby luchaba contra Tristan, y cuando se giró el lobo había terminado con su saludo ceremonial.

Ella recuperó la postura rígida, con intención de aparentar calmada, y Diecisiete supo enseguida que algo no iba bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos, y los desentrelazó. Se llevó las manos al cabello y lo peinó nerviosamente hacia un lado. Luego puso las manos en la cintura y tomó aire.

—…

—Tengo muchas virtudes, pero no la de leer el pensamiento, ¿sabes? —murmuró Diecisiete. Jamás la había visto tan nerviosa.

—Es que… —logró articular ella—. Bueno… Ya sabes que últimamente no me he encontrado muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Estas enferma? —preguntó él. Y a Ruby le pareció reconocer, de nuevo, un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Bueno, no. No es una enfermedad lo que me pasa… —musitó ella.

—¿Entonces? —dijo él. Resopló y dio un par de pasos hacia ella—. Ruby no des más rodeos…

«Tú lo has querido», pensó ella. Había estado pensando en una forma suave de soltarle la bomba. Pero aquellas dos palabras abandonaron su boca en cuanto él las demandó.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo Ruby.

Automáticamente, la angustia que había estado sintiendo durante casi todo el día desapareció en parte. Y a la vez los ojos de Diecisiete se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué?

Ella suspiró. El corazón le latía tan rápido que lo notaba a punto de salirse de su pecho e irse corriendo a donde Alec.

—Tenía todos los síntomas y me hice una prueba y… ¡ _Voilá_ …! —explicó Ruby. Él ni siquiera se movió—. Bueno… di algo, Diecisiete.

—Eehh…

Pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Era como como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y estuviera visualizando esa misma escena desde el exterior. Se sentía espectador. No, deseaba ser espectador y no uno de los involucrados de aquella historia.

Ruby exhaló y Diecisiete recordó dónde estaba y el rato que llevaba sin hablar. La chica miraba el suelo. Su demora en responder estaba significando un tormento para ella.

—¿Cómo puede haber sucedido esto? —fue todo cuanto consiguió articular él.

Ella le miró y resopló, ofendida.

—Bueno, supongo que no debo explicarte de dónde vienen los niños, ¿no? Hemos estado practicando muchísimo los últimos meses.

Los azules ojos de Diecisiete la miraban sin librarse del asombro.

El lejano concepto de la paternidad. Diecisiete siempre lo había visto tan ajeno que jamás había pensado ni una sola vez en él. ¿Para qué pensar en algo así? ¿Él, siendo padre? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era esa?

—Yo soy el Androide número 17… —murmuró él, con la vista perdida en la chimenea.

Y lo dijo como un mantra. Parecía como si le hubieran lobotomizado.

—Sí —afirmó ella—, y tienes muchas partes humanas y muy bien operativas… De modo que no debería ser extraño... De haberlo sabido habríamos ido con más cuidado.

Diecisiete regresó su atención al rostro de Ruby y frunció el ceño.

—No me entiendes, literalmente lo creía imposible para mi...

Él era el ser creado con fines destructivos más poderoso del mundo. ¡¿En qué momento y por qué se le olvidó a Gero VACIARLE LAS PELOTAS?!

¿Para qué quería un sistema reproductor un ser concebido para matar? ¿No era eso una incongruencia enorme?

Probablemente, Gero había tirado de lógica: que Diecisiete no iba a tocar a una mujer ni con un palo y, por lo tanto, una operación de castración no tenía caso en él, y era, además, una pérdida de tiempo.

Se suponía que debía estar sembrando el mal en aquel momento y no su semillita. Y así lo debió suponer el Doctor también. Seguro que Gero no habría sido capaz ni de formarse la imagen mental de su creación echando polvos espectaculares a diario con Ruby.

Ese giro de acontecimientos Gero no pudo preverlo. ¿Quién lo habría hecho?

Diecisiete culpaba en su mente a Gero, aunque, mirándolo desde una perspectiva más egoísta, ¿qué problema habría visto Gero en que Diecisiete fuera dejando hijos por el mundo?

Las tribulaciones se disiparon de golpe al escuchar el grito de Ruby.

—¡Y yo también, Diecisiete! No han sido pocas las veces que he escuchado tu discurso acerca de que eres el androide más poderoso del mundo. ¿Cómo iba a esperar que un androide me dejara embarazada?

 _Touché_. Al menos en eso coincidían. Diecisiete se sentó en una silla del comedor y dejó que su vista se perdiera en el interior de la cocina.

—Obviamente no voy a obligarte a hacerte cargo de un bebé si quieres echarte para atrás —continuó Ruby. El sombrío matiz de su voz llamó la atención de Diecisiete—. Es una decisión de los dos como pareja… Hay medios para solucionar esto si crees que va a ser un problema. Estamos a tiempo de interrumpir el embarazo.

Él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé qué responderte a eso… —dijo, mirándola con ojos entornados. Eso no era precisamente lo que nublaba su cabeza en aquel momento— ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —dijo, pasándole así a ella la patata caliente.

Pero Ruby bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y negó. Las manos jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de su camiseta e inmóvil en su sitio.

No, no deseaba en absoluto deshacerse de ese bebé.

Él chasqueó la lengua. Diecisiete no sabía lo que quería. Él no tenía problemas de moral acerca de si estaba preparado o no para educar a un niño o de si podría criarlo adecuadamente. Nah...

No era que no pudieran mantenerlo. Tenían buenos sueldos y eran adultos. Además, de su antigua aura maligna no conservaba ya mucho. Para ser francos, esa maldad le traía al pairo como casi todo en la vida, excepto Ruby.

Ese no era el problema.

La cuestión era que… ¡Diablos! No sabía por qué exactamente pero la idea de tener una criatura minúscula chillando las veinticuatro horas en casa le repelía. Eso sí era un nuevo reto para él.

El rojo subió en el rostro de Ruby y murmuró, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Tenemos lo que necesitamos y… Nos queremos. Lo demás no importa.

Él la miró un instante, con expresión insondable.

—Siempre he pensado que eres valiente, "Bichóloga" —dijo tras pensar un rato— lo digo de verdad...

Ella alzó la vista, al fin, y sonrió, notando parte de la tensión del ambiente evaporarse con aquella frase de él.

De repente necesitó descansar y tomó asiento en una silla, justo al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él. Al hacerlo se desabrochó un botón de los jeans.

Diecisiete observó el movimiento de sus manos y ella cazó su mirada.

—Es como si de repente me molestara todo lo que me roza el vientre… —explicó tímidamente. Él se mantuvo serio, mirándola de aquella manera enigmática que Ruby había conseguido descifrar hacía mucho tiempo ya—. Estás preocupado —afirmó.

Diecisiete sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —respondió—. Había olvidado lo perspicaz que eres...

—Todo irá bien, estoy segura —dijo ella.

Y era verdad. De eso no tenía dudas, el embarazo iría bien, también el parto y la crianza no le preocupaba. Sólo lo hacía la actitud de él.

Diecisiete suspiró y desvió la vista hacia la puerta. Aún no podía creerlo…

Ruby contempló su expresión grave y chasqueó la lengua. Se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se detuvo delante de él, sus piernas entre las rodillas de él. Él la miró de reojo cuando desabrochó el resto de los botones de sus jeans y se los bajó, y sin decir palabra, atrapó las manos de Diecisiete y las colocó sobre la piel de su vientre.

La rápida acción de Ruby le pilló completamente desprevenido. Inmóvil y sin saber cómo actuar ni qué decir, la contempló.

— Ayer no teníamos ni idea de lo que había aquí dentro… —murmuró ella. Él no contestó y miró los dedos temblorosos de Ruby—. Nos deseábamos y lo demás no nos importaba… No dejes que esas dudas te hagan verlo como un error… —dijo ella, acariciando el dorso de sus manos—. Ahora tiene el tamaño de un grano de arroz pero cada día se hará un poquito más grande. Y en tres o cuatro meses, cuando pongas tus manos aquí, podrás sentir sus patadas y sus puñetazos —explicó Ruby, con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me preocupa? —él negó en silencio—. Que sea tan fuerte como tú. Eso me da bastante miedo, si tengo que recibir sus patadas... —Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa, la primera desde que llegó a casa—. Y el no poder atarme los zapatos sola los últimos meses, eso será horrible. ¿Estarás preparado para hacerlo tú cuando yo no pueda, Diecisiete?

La sonrisa de él se convirtió en la acostumbrada mueca torcida que ella tanto adoraba.

—Siempre puedes contratar a un ayudante para que te calce los zapatos…

Ella rió. Las manos de Diecisiete no sólo no se retiraron, si no que comenzaron a acariciar su vientre.

Ruby llevó las manos hasta el rostro de Diecisiete y dibujó su perfecto perfil con la punta de sus dedos.

—Me gustaría que tuviera tu nariz… —susurró— Y tus ojos, Diecisiete. Quiero que tenga tus ojos… Quiero que se parezca a su papá… Vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo.

Y mientras los ojos de Ruby brillaban llenos de amor, la sonrisa se borró de las facciones de Diecisiete.

«¿El mejor padre, alguien como yo?», pensó. La sombra se cernió de nuevo sobre él, y su boca expresó por primera vez lo que su mente se guardaba.

—Un padre diseñado para destruir, no para procrear. Vamos, Ruby... Dejando aparte la jodienda de tener un chiquillo gritón y cagón, ni siquiera tengo un pasado. No conozco ni mi verdadero nombre para poder decírselo a mi hijo… Oh, sí. Voy a ser un padre magnífico... —Diecisiete se levantó, pescó su sombrero del perchero, junto a la puerta, y la abrió— No estoy de humor para esto.

Ruby le vio salir y escuchó crujir la mecedora del porche en el silencio que quedó en la casa.

Aquella situación había escapado de su control, y tal como acostumbraba a hacer cuando le sucedía algo así, Diecisiete huía después de bloquearse.

Una cosa había quedado clara para Ruby: la preocupación, las reticencias de Diecisiete no se centraban sólo en lo mundano, en lo sencillo, en su lado egoísta, en la pérdida de su tranquilidad. Todo giraba en torno a que Diecisiete no se sentía un ser humano completo. Nunca lo había hecho, por más que ella se esforzara en hacerle ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.

Suspiró. No había nada más que pudiera hacer por ahora. Sólo podía esperar a que asumiera la nueva situación.

Al menos no había ido tan mal como Ruby había esperado. Le tenía en casa aún… Bueno, en el porche, pero no se había dado a la fuga ni mucho menos. Y por otro lado, a su manera, Diecisiete había eludido la responsabilidad de decidir acerca del futuro de ese embarazo, colocándola magistralmente sobre Ruby sin que ella lo viera venir. Había quedado claro que él no tenía intención de obligarla a interrumpirlo y que la decisión la dejaba en manos de ella.

Eso era algo que había tenido a Ruby realmente atemorizada: que él la tratara como un mero recipiente para su esperma. Aunque le conocía bien y había luchado contra esa clase de pensamientos, Ruby había temido que algo así podía pasar.

Y lo había temido porque, a pesar de la sorpresa, a pesar del miedo, del inevitable pensamiento de "no estoy preparada" y todo lo que acompaña a enterarse de un embarazo no planeado, Ruby no tenía intención alguna de deshacerse de ese bebé.

Era de los dos, y aunque sabía que les costaría asimilarlo, con el transcurso de los días, los miedos y las dudas dejarían paso a la ilusión.

Y a su manera, Diecisiete también experimentaría aquel cambio.

Tratando de animarse a sí misma, Ruby se preparó algo de cenar pese a que no tenía apetito en absoluto, pero debía cuidarse por su bebé.

Se sentó ante aquel plato de triste verdura, sola, en la mesa del comedor y comió con la puerta de la casa abierta. Tenía la sensación de que, así, aunque no le viera, estaba con él. A fin de cuentas, sólo se había ido al porche.

Mientras cenaba, tuvo tiempo de pensar en las dolidas palabras de Diecisiete. Habían sido más profundas y sentidas de lo que solían ser. En verdad él consideraba una losa, un obstáculo, el hecho de no tener conexión alguna con el ser humano que un día fue, de no conservar recuerdos, de no conocer ni siquiera su nombre. Y podía entenderlo perfectamente. Por más avances que hiciera, ese vacío siempre seguiría allí.

…Pero quizá ella podía hacer algo al respecto también en aquel asunto. Masticó sus judías pensativa. Sí, ella contaba con una buena baza en aquella lucha, también...

Terminó su cena y notó enseguida el cansancio y los nervios del día haciendo estragos en ella. Tenía la corazonada de que los primeros meses iban a ser terribles…

Cepilló sus dientes, se vistió con su pijama y, antes de irse a la cama, se asomó al exterior.

Diecisiete estaba recostado en la mecedora, con los pies apoyados en la barandilla y el rostro cubierto con el sombrero. Los brazos apoyados con laxitud sobre los reposabrazos del asiento y su pecho subiendo y bajando con un ritmo lento. Y, enroscado junto a la mecedora, dormía Tristan.

Diecisiete se había "desconectado", tal como llamaba él al mundano acto de dormir.

Ruby se mordió el labio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía con esa actitud.

" _¿Vienes a la cama?_ ", iba a preguntarle, pero en el último momento se lo pensó. Se quedó en silencio mirándole desde el vano de la puerta, pensativa.

A pesar de su testarudez y de su empeño en mantener el muro alrededor de él, ¿cómo podía querer tantísimo a ese hombre?

Realmente deseaba que la velada hubiera sido diferente. Quizá un beso por parte de él no habría estado mal y alguna frase típica de ánimo entre los dos habría sido ya perfecto.

Pero no, todo había ido tal como acostumbraban a ir las cosas con Diecisiete.

Y sí, aquella era una parte más de él que debía aceptar, no le quedaba más remedio. Y tendría que respetar el tiempo que Diecisiete necesitaba para asimilar la noticia.

Se acercó a él, pisando con cuidado las tablas de madera con sus pies descalzos.

Si quería pasar la noche allí era decisión de él. Ella no iba a obligarle a seguirla hasta el lecho. Pero Ruby no se iba a retirar a dormir sin su beso. ¡Ah, no! Se lo había ganado a pulso después de pasar un día asqueroso de estrés, miedo y sentimiento de culpa.

Ruby levantó el sombrero de Diecisiete y descubrió su rostro perfecto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su expresión destilaba serenidad.

No quería "activarlo" y que se enfadara con ella, de modo que se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, tras el cual volvió a colocar el sombrero sobre su cara.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Confieso que me he reído muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo. Casi podía ver las reacciones de Diecisiete delante mío, y en la parte en que le echa la culpa a Gero he llorado de la risa._

 _He intentado plasmar de la forma más IC posible cuál sería su reacción al enterarse de que va a ser padre. No estamos hablando de Mirai, o de Goten, o de Gohan. Es Diecisiete, y su reacción no puede ser cariñosa ni romántica. Pobre Ruby, pero por lo menos, ella SÍ sabe cómo es él, y no ha sido una experiencia traumática para ella, si no más bien tranquilizadora._

 _Ahora sólo falta que la "Bichóloga" mueva sus hilos para escarbar en el pasado de Diecisiete ;)_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	23. Capítulo XXIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXIII

* * *

Ruby golpeó la superficie de la puerta un par de veces antes de accionar el picaporte.

—Adelante! —Dijo una voz desde el interior de la consulta.

—Buenos días —dijo Ruby, algo nerviosa.

—Hola! Ruby, verdad? Sí, te tengo aquí, a las 12:30. Eres puntual… ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

—… No exactamente —respondió ella.

Se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana para recorrer las dos horas de pistas forestales hasta la Central de los Rangers y tomar la carretera con rumbo a la Capital del Oeste, donde tenía control ginecológico. El viaje, de más de 450 kilómetros, no había sido precisamente de placer. El coche que el cuerpo de Rangers le había cedido estaba desprovisto de aire acondicionado, y ni suspensiones ni neumáticos estaban diseñados para asfalto y vías rápidas. Aquello se movía como una barca y el ruido de las ruedas contra el asfalto se introdujo tan profundamente en su cerebro que cuando llegó a la ciudad y detuvo el motor, oyó un molesto pitido en sus oídos durante casi diez minutos. El dolor de cabeza que le dejó tampoco era poca cosa.

Sería buena idea ir pensando en buscar una consulta ginecológica en alguna población más cercana al Parque.

—Toma asiento Ruby —dijo el doctor, amablemente.

El médico quiso que Ruby le hablara de ella, de si tenía enfermedades o alergias, de si tenía pareja estable, de si él tenía enfermedades… Una visita tipo control. Y seguidamente comenzaron las preguntas acerca de su embarazo: síntomas, malestares, fecha del último periodo...

La enfermera, sentada cerca del doctor anotaba lo que Ruby iba explicando.

—¿Qué edad tenéis?

—Tengo veintitrés años —respondió Ruby. «Perfecto… ¿cuántos años tiene Diecisiete?», pensó. Titubeó y miró a los dos profesionales médicos. Jugueteó un poco con el borde de su vestido y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Y mi novio tiene veintidós.

—Sois muy jóvenes… —dijo el doctor, algo sorprendido. Ella desvió la mirada. Tenía razón, pero eran mucho más maduros de lo normal a esa edad. Sobretodo ella. Miró al médico y sonrió timidamente. El truco funcionó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó para sacar de un armario un tubo de color blanco. La enfermera dispuso una camilla cercana y preparó una máquina parecida a un osciloscopio digital con una pantalla grande—. Qué pena que tu novio no haya podido venir. Me habría gustado hacerle a él algunas preguntas más específicas…

—Eh… Sí —murmuró ella—. Tenía que trabajar.

Diecisiete y ella se habían visto lo justo desde que se enteraron del embarazo. Era como si Diecisiete estuviera tratando de evitar cruzarse con Ruby. Había días que ella sabía que pasaba por casa porque lavaba su ropa, de no haber sido por eso habría pensado que la había abandonado. Tristan le había dado más besos que él en todo ese tiempo.

Ni siquiera esa madrugada había tenido el androide la decencia de preguntarle a dónde diablos iba tan temprano, ni ella le había dado explicación alguna. Simplemente, había pasado junto a la mecedora del porche, donde él se apostaba cada noche desde hacía dos semanas, se había despedido cariñosamente de Tristan y había dado un vistazo a la figura pasota de Diecisiete antes de entrar en su coche.

—Túmbate en la camilla, por favor —pidió el doctor.

Ella obedeció y se recostó. Los nervios regresaron. Sabía lo que venía a continuación…

—Tienes que levantarte el vestido —le recordó la enfermera. Con su estado de nervios se le había olvidado.

—¡Ah! Sí, perdón…

Ruby se alzó la prenda hasta debajo de sus pechos y la enfermera la ayudó, bajando un poco la tira elástica de su ropa interior.

—Esto está un poco frío —avisó el médico, situándose junto a ella.

Estrujó el tubo sobre la piel de su vientre y un gel translúcido se posó en la barriga de Ruby, que ahogó un suspiro. Frío era poco, esa mierda estaba congelada.

El médico se sentó junto a ella y giró la pantalla del aparato hacia él.

—Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí…

Ruby no dijo ni mu mientras el doctor deslizaba lentamente el ecógrafo por la parte más baja de su vientre. Ella miraba de vez en cuando el gesto concentrado del médico, mientras buscaba hábilmente en el interior de su barriga. De repente una sonrisa asomó al rostro del doctor.

—Ya te tengo... —dijo. Ruby miró entonces la pantalla. Sólo se veía una imagen borrosa en blanco y negro. El médico amplió la imagen varias veces y reajustó la posición del ecógrafo— Vaya, estás de más tiempo de lo que creías Ruby… —dijo, algo sorprendido. Desvió la vista hasta la enfermera, que aguardaba junto a la mesa a que él le diera más datos—. Tamaño del embrión… cinco milímetros. Tiempo de gestación: siete semanas.

Ruby necesitó respirar profundamente varias veces. Aquello iba en serio y en medio de esa nube borrosa que apenas alcanzaba a apreciar en el monitor, estaba su bebé. El bebé de Ruby y Diecisiete.

—Bueno, pues con siete semanas… Vamos a ver si tenemos suerte… —murmuró el doctor, para sí. Amplió la imagen un poco más y graduó el contraste de la pantalla—. Fíjate en esto, mamá.

La llamó así, casi sin pensarlo. Los ginecólogos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, una mujer embarazada ya era madre para ellos. Pero cuando Ruby escuchó que su médico la llamaba de aquella manera, perdió el control de su propia respiración. Los nervios formaron una bola en la boca de su estómago y sus ojos se nublaron.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó el doctor.

—No —respondió ella, con la voz rota. No entendía la imagen y tampoco podía vislumbrar nada entremedio de las lágrimas.

—¿No? Fíjate bien.

Ella pestañeó varias veces y trató de calmarse. Dobló su atención en lo que la pantalla del ecógrafo mostraba y el médico reajustó un poco más el brillo.

Sí, ahora veía algo. Había una manchita más clara que se movía de forma rítmica y rápida, como un…

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó el doctor. Ella le miró, sin entender—. Escucha.

Activó la salida de audio en aquel preciso momento. Un golpeteo rítmico y fuerte inundó la consulta. Ruby necesitó taparse la boca con ambas manos para reprimir el sollozo. Era el corazón de su bebé.

 **...**

Con la lengua daba vueltas y más vueltas a la ramita que llevaba en la boca.

No eran más de las once de la mañana y el sol golpeaba fuerte sobre su cabeza. Por suerte el día había amanecido ventoso y las nubes se movían veloces por el cielo, cubriendo el sol de vez en cuando y dándole una tregua.

Sus ojos cristalinos se movieron hasta unos matorrales a un lateral del camino. Tristan marcaba con su olor aquella parte también, tal como había hecho durante todo el recorrido.

Aquel día, Diecisiete no se había sentido con ganas de patrullar en coche. Necesitaba despejarse y había empezado a caminar por la pista principal, con la escopeta colgada del hombro, casi al alba. Llevaban ambos más de cinco horas caminando, cinco horas de insufrible calma y tranquilidad y Diecisiete necesitaba ya algo de emoción, algo que le permitiera eliminar de su mente a Ruby durante unas horas.

La había visto marcharse antes incluso de la hora en la que Diecisiete acostumbraba a iniciar la primera patrulla matinal.

Antes de irse le había dado un beso a Tristan entre las orejas. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, a él no le había dirigido la palabra ni para dedicarle un mísero adiós antes de entrar en el coche.

Diecisiete, no obstante, sabía a dónde había ido. Ruby había pegado, mediante imanes, un papel a la puerta del refrigerador, en el que había apuntado la fecha y hora de una visita médica en una clínica de la Capital del Oeste. Y la fecha era de hoy. Suponía que aquella era su manera sutil de comunicarle a Diecisiete que tenía un control de embarazo y le daba la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de él o incluso de acompañarla, si se lo pensaba. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Diecisiete no sentía ningún interés especial en la criatura que crecía en el vientre de Ruby. Había asimilado que tendría un hijo, que compartiría a su mujer con un bebé ruidoso y mamón. Pero hasta ahí todo. No existía ningún vínculo afectivo o de simple curiosidad de él hacia ese bebé, ni creía llegar a desarrollarlo jamás.

Tampoco iba a ser fácil para esa criatura aceptar que su padre era un ser artificial sin pasado y creado para destruir.

Y era mejor así.

Con el hecho de que Diecisiete lo admitiera en su círculo tendría que conformarse.

Pero que Ruby le ignorara de aquel modo era algo que no podía soportar. Pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para ceder y buscar sus atenciones. Y las necesitaba, vaya si lo hacía. Dos semanas sin tocarla y sin que Ruby le tocara estaban siendo la mayor tortura que había experimentado en su vida.

Lo más extraño era que, transcurrido todo ese tiempo, él ya no sabía porqué exactamente se estaban ignorando mútuamente.

Y Diecisiete estaba llegando al límite de su aguante.

Las nubes se abrieron en el cielo y dejaron pasar un rayito de sol que parecía enviado sólo para molestarle. Diecisiete entornó los ojos, se ajustó el ala del sombrero y siguió caminando.

Tristan emergió de entre unos arbustos, rodeó a Diecisiete y echó a correr por el camino. Y de repente se detuvo en seco, con las orejas enfocadas hacia delante y gesto de concentración. Y justo entonces se oyó un disparo de escopeta.

—Premio —musitó Diecisiete, esbozando la primera sonrisa de la mañana—. A por él… —dijo, simplemente. Las tres palabras que Tristan relacionaba con la caza de furtivos. Y su naturaleza salvaje hizo el resto.

La expresión normalmente tranquila y afable del joven lobo se torció en una mueca amenazadora, con los bordes de sus labios fruncidos y un gruñido gutural escapando de su garganta.

El estruendo había sonado en un valle cercano, y hacia allí comenzó a correr Diecisiete, con Tristan abriendo camino unos metros más adelante. Había sido un acierto optar por dejar el coche atrás aquel día.

Se deslizó por un terraplén, preparando su escopeta en el proceso, e irrumpió en un claro en el medio del cual había el cuerpo enorme de un alce muerto y un hombre algo fondón apuntando con su rifle a Tristan, que se había plantado en el lugar enseñándole los dientes, con clara actitud de atacarle.

Diecisiete apuntó al arma del cazador y disparó, provocando que el rifle saliera disparado de sus manos, arrancándole un grito.

—No amenaces a mi perro, idiota —murmuró al androide, con tono amenazador.

—¿E-ese lobo es tuyo? —preguntó el cazador. Sus ojos se movían frenéticamente de Diecisiete a Tristan. Vislumbró el brazalete naranja en el brazo de él y musitó— C-creía que los Rangers no podían tener mascotas, y menos aún animales salvajes...

Diecisiete frunció el ceño y miró a Tristan. Su actitud era realmente amenazadora, gruñía enseñándole los dientes al cazador ilegal como si fuera a saltar sobre su yugular en cualquier momento. Pero sólo lo hacía por que Diecisiete así se lo había ordenado.

Los lobos eran criaturas inteligentes, estrategas, con un concepto de la manada muy arraigado, capaces de elaborar planes para cazar en grupo, precavidos, fieles...

De todas esas cualidades Tristan había adquirido sólo la fidelidad y el concepto de manada. Del resto poseía lo justito para sobrevivir al día a día.

Diecisiete solía definirle brevemente usando dos palabras que sacaban de quicio a Ruby: perro tonto.

—Meh… —murmuró, evaluando aún a Tristan—. Sólo es un perro grande.

 **...**

—¿Dónde están las rosquillas? Una oficina de policía no es una oficina de policía si no hay una caja de rosquillas.

—Bert se comió la última.

—Qué desgraciado...

Logan emprendió el camino de vuelta a su despacho, resoplando, cabreado. ¿Café sin dulces? Eso no podía augurar un buen día.

—Log, tienes una visita —dijo su secretaria.

Él alzó las cejas. ¿Tan temprano? Y él sin rosquillas...

—A quien sea, dile que se dé una vuelta y que vuelva dentro de un par de horas.

Sólo podía ser el Supervisor, o algún jefe de equipo de la Brigada. No tenía ganas de hablar de ningún caso abierto en aquel momento. Suficiente tenía con acabar los informes de la investigación que acababa de cerrar.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo su secretaria, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, harto de encontrarse con obstáculos desde que llegó en la mañana.

—Porque ya está en tu despacho —respondió la joven. Logan la miró realmente ofendido y ella le mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición—. ¡Ha traído bombones! —dijo como única justificación.

—Aceptar sobornos no es honesto. Quiero que tengas eso claro…

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba claramente "entra ahí y no me calientes la cabeza".

En serio, tenía que hablar con el Supervisor acerca de los fichajes que hacía la Brigada. No se podía ser menos respetuoso...

Malhumorado, abrió la puerta de su despacho dispuesto a enfrentarse a una larga jornada de trabajo sumergido en la amargura del café matutino y la compañía non-grata de un extraño, cuando, de repente, su mundo gris se volvió brillante.

—Hola.

Ruby estaba sentada en una de las dos butacas que había delante de su escritorio.

—¡Mi pequeña! —gritó Logan.

Su rostro mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claramente complacido con la visita sorpresa de su querida "hermanita". Dejó el vaso de café sobre el escritorio y abrazó a Ruby.

—Y a qué se debe esta grata visita? Estoy seguro de que no has abandonado la selva para venir simplemente a ver a tu querido amigo, ¿me equivoco?

Ella rió. Logan siempre tan agudo.

—No te equivocas. Tenía cositas por aquí de las que encargarme.

—Cositas, ¿eh?

Pasaron casi dos horas hablando de cómo había ido todo en los últimos dos meses que no se veían. Por el parque las cosas estaban como siempre. Ella enterrada en trabajo junto a Alec. Diecisiete jugando al ratón y al gato con los furtivos, Tristan cada día más grandote…

—Tengo la impresión de que no has venido hasta aquí sólo para visitarme.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Para eso podías haber ido a casa directamente.

—Se nota que eres policía… —murmuró Ruby, entre dientes. Suspiró y miró a Logan—. Tienes razón, no he venido sólo para visitarte.

—Suéltalo.

Ruby se recostó en la butaca y tomó aire.

—Es un poco complicado todo. Verás… No puedo explicarte mucho ahora, Logan, pero necesito que busques información acerca de un caso de desaparición de dos hermanos mellizos, un chico y una chica, que ocurrió hace tres o cuatro años, no puedo decirte una fecha concreta.

—Ya veo… Esto está relacionado con tu novio, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Vale. Sospechas que puede ser el culpable de esa desaparición.

—¡No! No es eso —replicó, malhumorada. La desconfianza de Logan a Diecisiete era casi absurda—. Él fue quien desapareció, Logan. Él y su hermana melliza. Pero no recuerdan nada de su pasado, ni quienes fueron, ni sus familias, ni donde vivían, ni lo que pasó...

—… Necesito glucosa en sangre… —susurró Logan.

—Te dije que era algo complicado —murmuró Ruby—. Pero si me ayudas te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.

—Hoy estás sobornando a todo el mundo, ¿te has dado cuenta? —la reprendió Logan.

Ella le miró con expresión preocupada.

—Por favor…

Logan se recostó en su butaca y la observó detenidamente.

—Tu novio no es santo de mi devoción, Ruby. Lo sabes de sobra. Dime un motivo, uno sólo por el que deba hacer esto.

Ruby alzó una ceja y carraspeó antes de darle a Logan lo que pedía.

—Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de su amigo casi se salieron de las órbitas al tiempo que se levantaba de la butaca violentamente.

—¡LO VOY A MATAR! —exclamó.

Fuera del despacho, algunas cabezas se asomaron por encima de sus pantallas, sorprendidos por el súbito grito del comisario.

—¡Logan! —le reprendió Ruby—. Yo también soy culpable, ¿sabes?

—Escucha, Ruby, necesito un rato para asimilar todo esto. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa esta tarde y charlamos tranquilamente? —sugirió él. Más que café iba a necesitar una caja de Aspirina.

—No, Logan —respondió ella, decidida—. Tengo que volver a casa hoy. Pero necesito que me des una respuesta —dijo Ruby. Logan era la única persona que podía ayudarla a aclarar todo acerca del pasado de Diecisiete—. ¿Me ayudarás o no? —preguntó de nuevo, con actitud suplicante.

Él se dejó caer en la butaca, dramáticamente, y se pasó la mano por su cortísimo cabello antes de responder.

—¿Cuál crees que va a ser mi respuesta?

Ella sonrió y rodeó la mesa para abrazarle.

—¡Con una condición! —dijo él, alzando el dedo índice.

Ella besó su mano y asintió.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero que contrates una línea de telefonía móvil. Quiero poder contactar contigo a cualquier hora del día.

Ruby sonrió ampliamente. Eso era algo que podía hacer esa misma tarde antes de regresar a casa.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que allí no tenemos mucha cobertura —le informó.

Y Logan sonrió con malicia.

—Ese satélite no sabe quién soy yo…

 **...**

Ruby detuvo su coche junto a la casa del cortafuegos bien entrada la noche. El viaje había sido menos tedioso que por la mañana, ya que había esperado al fresco de la tarde para iniciar la vuelta. Pero nada borraba el hecho de que había conducido casi 900 kilómetros en un día. Ruby estaba agotada.

Ya antes de bajarse del coche vio a Diecisiete en la mecedora del porche, exactamente en la misma posición que cuando Ruby se marchó de madrugada. Era como si no se hubiera movido de allí en todo el día...

Subió los escalones del porche, pasó junto a él y entró en casa tarareando. Soltó su bolso y la caja del nuevo teléfono móvil sobre la mesa del comedor. Lo activaría al día siguiente; en aquel momento tenía otras prioridades.

Abrió un bolsillo lateral de su bolso y sonrió al sacar un papel con forma cuadrada.

Diecisiete suspiró al oírla llegar. «Adiós tranquilidad», pensó. Aunque, por otro lado, al escuchar el motor de su coche acercándose, había dejado de sentir esa extraña presión en el pecho que había tenido durante toda la tarde. Ruby había tardado demasiado y él se había planteado salir a buscarla si no aparecía en media hora...

De repente sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas.

Diecisiete levantó el ala de su sombrero con dos dedos y abrió un ojo. Ruby se había sentado sobre él, en la mecedora, y le miraba sonriente. Estaba radiante.

Tras dos semanas de apenas mirarse entre ellos, aquella sonrisa estuvo a punto de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de Diecisiete al mismo tiempo. Entrelazó los dedos detrás de su nuca y se contuvo, tenía curiosidad por ver qué rondaba exactamente por la cabeza de Ruby.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un inocente beso en los labios.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe esto? —preguntó él, con voz grave.

—Pues, a que te quiero… Y también a que he escuchado su corazón —los ojos de Diecisiete se entornaron, sin entender—. El corazón del bebé —aclaró ella. Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y entreabrió los labios para responderle con una frase irónica pero no halló nada que decir. La ilusión iluminaba el rostro de Ruby de tal modo que le dejó la mente en blanco—. Bombeaba fuerte… Tal que así: bum... bum... bum... bum…

Ruby golpeó con el puño el pecho de Diecisiete, imitando el rápido ritmo cardíaco del bebé.

Él la miró en silencio. Era como si, de repente, una luz irradiara de Ruby. Era una soberana estupidez, pero era así como la estaba percibiendo. Para ella había cambiado algo durante aquella visita de control, algo que la había hecho regresar a él e ignorar las reacciones y el pasotismo que Diecisiete expresaba hacia ese bebé. A Ruby ya no le importaba nada de eso.

Ella quería a esa criatura.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó él, de repente. Ruby se había encontrado fatal durante aquellos días, cansada y con malestares de todo tipo. Pero ella asintió con energía, sonriendo.

—¡Mejor que nunca! —respondió.

—… … ¿Y el bebé?

No sabía por qué exactamente preguntó aquello. Las palabras salieron de sus labios casi sin pensarlas. Pero provocaron que Ruby ampliara la sonrisa y que sus ojos brillaran aún más.

—¡Mira! —dijo entonces, y le tendió un papel cuadrado que había estado sosteniendo en su mano izquierda.

Era una imagen en blanco y negro, con una masa blanca en el centro, sin forma definida. Diecisiete entornó los ojos, sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

Ella rodó los ojos y rió.

—¡Es nuestro hijo! —respondió, nerviosa—. Y está fuerte como un roble.

Su hijo.

Diecisiete miró de nuevo la fotografía. Decididamente no tenía ninguna intención de llamar hijo suyo a semejante deformidad… Al menos de momento.

Las manos de Ruby acariciaron su pecho y él apartó a un lado la foto.

La situación era incómoda para ambos, después de no hablarse en dos semanas. Se habían mantenido lejos uno del otro deliberadamente, él por sus reparos, ella por darle tiempo para asimilar la situación. Y ahora, de repente, todo aquello carecía de sentido.

Diecisiete vio en ella la duda, aún latente, y la resistencia a mostrarle afecto, quizás temiendo ser rechazada. Pero esos miedos eran infundados. Diecisiete ya no podía más.

Su sombrero cayó al suelo cuando él se incorporó en la mecedora y la besó por sorpresa.

Se separaron apenas lo justo para mirarse a los ojos.

—Te he extrañado —susurró, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

Él compuso una sonrisa maléfica y se lamió los labios, dispuesto a divertirse un rato a costa del tormento de ella.

—¿Me has extrañado, "Bichóloga"? Si sólo has pasado un día fuera… —respondió en el mismo tono.

Rozó su boca con el pulgar, tentándola, y cuando ella abrió los labios para besarle, él se apartó para morder su cuello.

Después de tantos días sin sentir su tacto, aquella placentera sensación le provocó un escalofrío incontenible, y dejó escapar un largo gemido al notar los labios de Diecisiete succionando su garganta.

Ruby requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarle de ella y mirarle a los ojos. Él la observaba, entre divertido y curioso.

Antes de perder el norte por él, Ruby necesitaba que Diecisiete tuviera una cosa bien clara.

—No. Llevo extrañándote dos semanas enteras.

Él borró la expresión de mofa de su rostro y la besó de nuevo, esta vez, muy lentamente.

Diecisiete se levantó de la mecedora cargando con ella en sus brazos, y continuaron intercambiando besos en dirección al dormitorio.

Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 **...**

La burocracia de los estamentos policiales era insufrible. Logan tuvo que esperar dos semanas desde que solicitó acceso a los archivos clasificados de la policía hasta que le concedieron el permiso.

Ni siquiera con su placa de comisario pudo acelerar el proceso.

En aquel archivo había casos aún por resolver de mucha relevancia, en algunos de los cuales había involucradas personas de mucha influencia. Era por eso que el proceso era tan lento. Además, mientras Logan estuviera dentro, no había nadie más que pudiera entrar. Tendría todo el archivo para él solo.

Tras acreditarse adecuadamente en la oficina de control de acceso, Logan entró a través de los tornos mediante una tarjeta electrónica y, al deslizarla por la ranura, una pequeña pantalla mostró su nombre, su grado en el escalafón policial y su fotografía.

—Escalofriante… —murmuró.

Entró finalmente en la sala principal del archivo. Era parecido a un almacén con mesas entremedio de las estanterías, para facilitar el trabajo.

Sin perder tiempo, Logan localizó los archivadores de los casos de desapariciones. Ocupaban dos estanterías completas de más de tres metros de altura y una anchura igual que la sala completa.

Resopló antes de empezar. Aquello iba a resultar más largo de lo que imaginó.

Removió casos de desapariciones archivados desde hacía décadas, ojeando por encima algunos de los más famosos y escandalosos. Muchas de esas desapariciones estaban por resolver aún.

Y muy pronto comprobó que faltaban muchas carpetas clasificadas. Estaban numeradas y de pronto saltaban de la 125 a la 134, o de la 217 a la 221.

Alzó las cejas. Que se "extraviaran" carpetas no decía mucho a favor de aquel sistema de seguridad tan exigente que le había hecho esperar dos semanas para poder visitar aquel reducto de papeles.

Resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Si lo que buscaba estaba en una de esas carpetas que faltaban habría perdido toda la mañana para nada.

Caminó por el archivo, buscando a la persona responsable del lugar. Y le halló al final de todo, organizando unas carpetas que sacaba de unas cajas de cartón.

—Oiga, ¿es usted la persona al cargo del archivo?

—Así es —respondió el hombre, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo—. ¿Qué desea? —preguntó en un tono que dejaba claro que no le interesaba perder el tiempo de forma inútil.

—Saber porqué faltan carpetas —respondió Logan directamente.

Pero el tipo no interrumpió su trabajo. Recolocó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz y asintió.

—El tiempo es un compañero fatal para el papel. Las carpetas y los papeles se deterioran, y la tinta se borra. Pero está todo informatizado —concluyó. Alzó la vista por primera vez y señaló con el dedo una fila de computadoras que permanecían apagadas, en un lateral de la gran sala del archivo.

—Y, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron desde el principio? Si está todo informatizado podría haberme ahorrado… —Logan miró el reloj, claramente alterado—. ¡Dos horas! ¡Dos horas de mi tiempo! ¡Y podría estar trabajando desde mi despacho!

—Probablemente no se lo dijeron porque usted no lo preguntó —respondió el archivero en el mismo tono monótono—. En el dorso de su tarjeta está la clave de acceso a la base de datos. Caduca en 12 horas desde que se la dieron y sólo es accesible desde este edificio, de modo que no, no podría estar trabajando desde su despacho.

Logan le dedicó un gesto irreverente que el tipo ignoró, antes de caminar hacia una de las máquinas y ponerla en funcionamiento. El procesador era rápido y en apenas segundos se hallaba ante la pantalla de acceso a la base de datos del archivo.

Logan tecleó su clave y el sistema le identificó correctamente. Su nombre y su cargo aparecía escrito en la parte superior de la pantalla.

—Desapariciones, casos abiertos… Dos familiares... Ocurrido en los últimos 4 años… —ajustó los filtros del buscador con los pocos datos que Ruby le facilitó, y esperó la respuesta del sistema. Lo malo era no poder ajustar el área geográfica. Desconocía dónde podían haberse criado Diecisiete y su hermana—. 1682 casos encontrados… —musitó Logan.

Emitió un quejido. Iba a necesitar más de un café.

Se sucedieron las horas y la cafeína. Y Logan inspeccionaba caso por caso, consultando imágenes, sin hallar nada interesante. Cuando finalmente, dio con un caso extraño. Dos hermanos mellizos de 18 años desaparecidos en un pueblo cercano a la Capital del Norte. Abrió los archivos de imágenes y chasqueó los dedos.

—Bingo.

Logan miró al archivero, antes de introducir una unidad USB en el computador. El gesto pasó inadvertido por el trabajador del centro, que se hallaba demasiado enfrascado en la organización de los nuevos casos.

Logan tenía permiso para acceder a los archivos pero no para llevarse una copia.

Extrajo la unidad de almacenamiento una vez copiado lo que le interesaba, y se despidió del archivero, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y buscaba un número que había almacenado en su agenda hacía pocos días.

—¿Ruby? Hola nena… Sí, lo tengo.

 **...**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

El inconfundible sonido de una alarma resonó en una amplia estancia iluminada apenas por las pantallas activas de las computadoras y las máquinas que supervisaban el contenido de un total de cinco cápsulas o compartimentos estancos posicionados verticalmente.

Era un laboratorio de investigación, muy similar al que tuvo Gero y que Trunks destruyó sin dejar rastro.

"75%", era la leyenda que podía verse en los monitores de dos de aquellas cápsulas.

Una persona vestida con una bata blanca cruzó la estancia hasta el aparato que emitía el pitido de alarma y se sentó en un raído taburete acolchado.

—Veamos… ¡Vaya, vaya! Primero removieron el caso de los estragos causados por A16, A17 y A18. Y ahora están escarbando en el caso de la desaparición de los mellizos… ¡Qué curioso! ¿Qué te parece Eugene? —dijo. La voz de aquel personaje era aguda y cargada de odio.

Una máquina realizó una serie de pitidos en respuesta a las palabras del sujeto.

El tipo tecleó en su computadora. En la pantalla apareció la misma página de acceso en la que se había acreditado Logan, en el archivo policial. Burló la seguridad del sistema, y accedió así a los datos de las acreditaciones.

—Logan Bradley, Comisario de la Brigada de Investigación… ¡Qué interesante! ¡El mismo tipo que consultó hace unos meses el caso de los tres gamberros que causaron el caos con aquella furgoneta! —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Bueno, es hora de ver qué se trae entre manos ese tal señor Bradley…

Salió del sistema y caminó renqueando hasta el rincón del laboratorio donde se hallaban las cápsulas. Pulsó un botón en una de ellas, la compuerta se desbloqueó haciendo un ruido parecido a un percutor y se abrió lentamente.

Una figura alta emergió del interior de aquel sarcófago metálico.

 **…**

El único autobús que había visitado el Parque durante aquel día, se había marchado hacía una hora. El calor abrasador de aquella tarde de julio había espantado a los turistas, quienes habían optado por buscar un lugar más fresco para tomar fotos.

La tranquilidad rebosaba en la Central de Los Rangers. Los pocos oficiales que trabajaban en aquel turno en la oficina, permanecían encerrados en su interior, incapaces de separarse del aparato de aire acondicionado.

El bar de Yunpei estaba desierto, algo normal a esas horas, por otro lado. De modo que cuando Diecisiete y Ruby aparecieron por allí, su alegría fue enorme. ¡Ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar!

Ocuparon una mesa y Ruby indicó al tabernero que habían quedado allí con un amigo, y que, de momento no tomarían nada.

Cuando Logan entró en el establecimiento, resoplando de calor y desabrochándose un par de botones de su camisa, fue que Ruby se acercó a la barra a pedir agua fresca para ella y un café para su "hermano".

—Te dije que tuvieras mucho cuidado, amigo —siseó Logan, sin perder tiempo, en cuanto se sentó delante de Diecisiete.

El androide se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con superioridad antes de responderle en un tono bajo y tranquilo.

—No. Me dijiste que no la hiciera llorar… Y esa parte la he cumplido. Te aseguro que Ruby no ha llorado ni una sola vez.

—¿Cómo has podido dejarla embarazada, pedazo de desgraciado? —explotó Logan.

Los ademanes del comisario llamaron la atención de Ruby, que comenzó a sospechar que aquellos dos estaban discutiendo.

—No es algo difícil —admitió Diecisiete—, puedo darte un par de lecciones si las necesitas… De hecho, tengo algunas cosas en mente que creo que han sido la clave… —respondió Diecisiete, mesándose la barbilla. De repente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y amplió la sonrisa aún más, como si acabara de recordar algo—. ¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente, debió suceder aquella vez, sobre la mesa del comedor...

—¡Te voy a…!

Logan se levantó y agarró a Diecisiete de la solapa de la fina camisa oscura que llevaba puesta.

¡Oh, qué divertido y qué fácil era hacer patinar a la única neurona que tenía ese tipo en el cerebro! De no ser por esos momentos que Logan le regalaba, Diecisiete se habría negado rotundamente a acudir aquel mediodía infernal a la taberna de Yunpei.

—¡Basta! ¡Parecéis niños de primaria! —les riñó Ruby, al llegar hasta la mesa.

Dejó delante de Logan su taza de café que, al posarse sobre la superficie de madera, hizo un ruido peligroso a cerámica a punto de romperse, y luego le dedicó una mirada asesina a Diecisiete a la que él correspondió con un puchero fingido.

Ruby rodó los ojos, fastidiada, y se sentó junto a él, dispuesta a hacer caso omiso de sus chiquilladas.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos los tres, tengo que explicarle a Diecisiete porqué he querido que venga hoy conmigo hasta aquí para verte, Logan...

—¿No sabe nada? ¡Menuda encerrona! —rió Logan.

Diecisiete se puso serio y miró una pared cercana.

Sí. Si le pegaba con la fuerza justa, podría hacer que los dientes de Logan se desprendieran de sus encías y salieran disparados para clavarse en el enlucido de yeso. Serían un adorno perfecto para ese bar tan cutre.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Ruby, de nuevo—. El dia del control prenatal fui a ver a Logan y le pedí una cosa... Sin tu permiso —le explicó Ruby a Diecisiete.

La última parte la dijo rápidamente y en tono casi imperceptible, con la intención de que pasara inadvertida, pero Diecisiete la escuchó perfectamente. Entornó los ojos y se puso en guardia ¿Sin su permiso?

—¡Sí! He estado escarbando en tu pasado, tipo duro —dijo Logan, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—¿En mi pasado? —repitió Diecisiete.

¿Qué narices sabía Logan acerca de su pasado?

—Te interesa, ¿eh? Si te disculpas ahora mismo por haberle hecho una barriga a mi pequeña, te lo diré...

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Logan, eso no era parte del trato… —replicó Ruby. Comenzaba a estar harta de aquellos dos.

Logan puso los ojos en blanco y agarró, con gesto enfadado, una cartera de piel que había dejado en el suelo, junto a su silla.

—Está bien… —masculló.

Sacó del interior una carpeta de cartón repleta de papeles y se la arrojó a Diecisiete. Luego procedió a remover su café, sin mirar al androide, mientras él ojeaba el contenido de aquellos informes.

 _"Caso 00CN783 - (Estado: Abierto)"_ , rezaba en la carpeta.

Era la ficha policial de un caso de desaparición fechado cuatro años atrás. Dos mellizos se habían esfumado, sin dejar rastro, de un pueblo cercano a la Capital del Norte. Los responsables del orfanato en el que habían vivido hasta cumplir los dieciocho años fueron quienes denunciaron la desaparición a la policía, al dejar de acudir los mellizos a las visitas de seguimiento. Al no ser un caso reclamado por familiares directos, ya que ellos no tenían ninguno, se archivó como abierto al cabo de seis meses de iniciarse la investigación, y nadie más volvió a remover aquello.

Diecisiete leyó por encima los testimonios transcritos de las personas que les vieron por última vez. Había, también, fotografías de ellos, incluso había un mapa de localización en el que estaban marcados los puntos donde habían sido vistos poco antes de desaparecer. Por lo visto su pista se perdía en las afueras de la Capital, en un suburbio conocido por sus bajos fondos, donde solían moverse negocios de droga y trata de blancas.

Diecisiete pasaba páginas, incrédulo. También habían adjuntado las fichas de sus antecedentes policiales. Hurtos, robo a mano armada, allanamiento de morada, tiroteos...

—Érais un par de cabrones, ¿eh, Lapis? —murmuró Logan.

Diecisiete le miró brevemente.

Revolvió de nuevo entre los papeles hasta que lo encontró. Lapis. Ese era el nombre que constaba bajo una de las fotografías de Diecisiete que contenía la carpeta del informe. Y en la página siguiente estaba Dieciocho, posando de forma coqueta ante la cámara que hacía las fotografías de los expedientes policiales.

—Lazuli… —murmuró.

Continuó ojeando las fotos. En ellas tenían ambos la misma expresión que actualmente, excepto por un detalle: la vida rebosaba en aquellos ojos burlones.

—¿Podrías dejarnos unos minutos a solas, Logan? —rogó Ruby.

Logan la miró. Sabía que la había vuelto a cagar con los tíos, tuvo la corazonada la primera vez que interaccionó con Diecisiete. Pero Ruby ya era una persona adulta, y ella sola debía encargarse de sus propios problemas. Logan suspiró antes de responderle.

—Claro, nena —murmuró. Se levantó de la silla y, antes de alejarse, señaló a ambos, mirándoles seriamente—. Pero cuando vuelva quiero una explicación de todo esto. Y no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que me la déis.

Dicho esto, el comisario caminó hasta un soporte en el que colgaban varios diarios deportivos y comenzó a ojear los artículos dedicados a los partidos de fútbol jugados el último fin de semana.

Ruby observó el rostro cargado de confusión de Diecisiete.

—Me da igual cómo te llamaras, quién fuiste o lo que hicieras antes de ser un androide —murmuró Ruby. Diecisiete aún pasaba página tras página, y ella tuvo que arrebatarle los informes y obligarle a mirarla—. Yo te quiero tal cual eres ahora, y eso es lo único que me importa. Y también será lo único que le importe a nuestro hijo. Además, no todos los niños tienen la suerte de tener un papá con poderes y superfuerza como tú.

Diecisiete la miró unos segundos y entreabrió los labios para responderle. Pero, al final, tan sólo pudo exhalar un suspiro antes de cerrar la carpeta de cartón que contenía todo aquel material clasificado.

—Para mi eres un ser humano completo y estoy segura de que serás el mejor padre de todos… —continuó Ruby—. Bueno, también serás mezquino, tramposo en los juegos, malhablado, bocazas…

Diecisiete puso dos dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarla. La sonrisa torcida había vuelto a su rostro.

—Ya basta de elogios, creo que me ha quedado claro.

Vaya… De modo que su pasado no había sido nada del otro mundo. Debió adivinarlo. Sólo fueron dos huérfanos desgraciados que pasaban el tiempo haciendo gamberradas hasta que Gero les puso los ojos encima y les atrapó para sus experimentos. Eran los conejillos de indias perfectos, nadie preguntaría por ellos una vez que no estuvieran. Fin.

—Has removido cielo y tierra, Ruby… Esto, se escapa a mi entendimiento —susurró él.

Ruby atrapó la mano de Diecisiete entre las suyas y preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Que alguien se tome tantas molestias por las bobadas que digo.

—Primero, cuando me lo dijiste no me pareció una bobada en absoluto. Segundo: alguien no: yo. Y tercero: lo hago porque te quiero. Es la segunda vez que te lo digo en cinco minutos. Hoy estás más denso de lo normal… —murmuró despreocupadamente.

Diecisiete sonrió. Ruby estaba usando con él su mismo tono burlón para suavizar el romanticismo de sus frases. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besarla allí mismo.

Conseguir que el jefe de un estamento policial colaborara para desenterrar su pasado y liberar la mente de Diecisiete de preocupaciones y vacíos. Otorgarle nula importancia a asuntos que para él habían significado un abismo imposible de sortear.

Su Ruby era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

—Por cierto —dijo ella—. Logan iba en serio cuando ha dicho que no se movería de aquí hasta que le explicáramos todo, y creo que tiene razón, merece saberlo. Además, así se quedará tranquilo.

Diecisiete disimuló una carcajada. ¿Tranquilo tras enterarse de que su "hermana pequeña" se acuesta con una máquina de matar? Todo menos eso… Pero no podía esperar a ver la cara que iba a poner cuando escuchara aquella historia.

—Me parece justo… Pero déjame que se lo explique yo —pidió él. Y al hacerlo una expresión maligna cubrió su rostro.

—… Sólo si me prometes que no vas a clavarte la navaja, Diecisiete. Eso le puede provocar un infarto.

—Ah, sí. Todavía recuerdo la cara de miedo que pusiste aquel día —dijo el androide—. Digna de una foto. Había pensado en pegarme un tiro en la boca y escupir la bala, pero lo de la navaja también tiene su gracia...

—Pfffft —Ruby trató de reprimir la risa pero, finalmente, explotó en auténticas carcajadas.

La tensión que aún había existido entre ellos dos los últimos días se acababa de esfumar del todo, y Diecisiete volvía a ser el mismo tipo sarcástico e insufrible del que Ruby se enamoró.

No podía ser más feliz.

La puerta del bar se abrió de par en par en aquel preciso momento.

—¡Buenas tardes! —exclamó Yunpei, jovial, sin mirar aún hacia el vano de la puerta, enfrascado como estaba en alistar tazas y cucharillas para cafés—. Demasiado calor como para perderse en el bosque ¿eh? ¿Qué le sirvo?

Una figura enorme entró en el establecimiento. Bloqueaba por completo la luz que pasaba a través de la puerta. Y cuando Yunpei se dio la vuelta, la acostumbrada y amable sonrisa que solía adornar sus facciones, desapareció.

Diecisiete y Ruby miraron al recién llegado. Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Era la persona más gigantesca que había visto. De hecho, el tipo había tenido que agacharse para poder pasar a través del marco de la entrada.

Vestía una camiseta de manga larga, de color blanco. Unos jeans negros y unas botas camperas. En la cabeza, cubriéndole el cabello largo y de color rojizo, llevaba puesto un gorro de lana.

Extrañas prendas para aquella época del año.

—¿D-desea un café? ¿Una cerveza, quizá?

El desconocido miró al tabernero y le silenció. Poseía una mirada terrorífica, pero peor aún era su sonrisa. Al esbozarla, Yunpei dio un par de pasos atrás instintivamente.

—No. Estoy buscando a una persona —dijo. Tenía la voz grave y un matiz amenazador en ella.

Sin aguardar respuesta procedió a otear el bar, con ojos entrecerrados. Alzó las cejas al divisar a Logan, quien se había levantado de su asiento en el rincón de los diarios al presenciar su entrada, y permanecía de pie, mirándole fijamente, junto al extremo de la barra, con el cierre de la funda de su arma desabrochado de forma casual. Estaba preparado para disparar.

Diecisiete, sentado con Ruby aún en la mesa junto a la ventana, miraba también al desconocido. Jamás le había visto por allí, pero aquella complexión tan desmesurada le resultaba familiar. Sólo había visto un tipo igual de grande en lo que recordaba de su vida.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia el recién llegado, con paso tranquilo.

Diecisiete había pasado desapercibido para aquel desconocido hasta entonces. Pero al reparar en él finalmente, el tipo sonrió, complacido.

—¡Vaya, qué casualidad! Le estoy buscando a él —dijo, señalando al androide que se le acercaba despacio.

Las pupilas de Diecisiete se tornaron de color rojo cuando procedió a hacer un escáner de aquel sujeto. Y al terminar, se detuvo en su avance.

—Llévate a Ruby de aquí —dijo Diecisiete, dirigiéndose a Logan.

Ni Ruby, ni Yunpei ni Logan habían escuchado nunca antes el tono que utilizó para hablar.

El desconocido era otro androide. Y en los resultados del escáner que Diecisiete acababa de hacerle, aparecía como " _Androide Número 16_ ".

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

¡KHE ESTÁ PAZANDO DOCTOR GARCÍA!

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	24. Capítulo XXIV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXIV

* * *

En la taberna de Yunpei reinaba un silencio incómodo.

Detrás de la barra el tabernero desviaba la mirada de Diecisiete al extraño, y viceversa, sin moverse un ápice, mientras Martha, que acaba de salir de la cocina, intrigada por la nueva voz y el silencio que le llegaba, aguardaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos desde el vano de la puerta. Era como la típica escena previa a un duelo en una película western.

Pero el daño que podían ocasionar los dos androides no era comparable en absoluto al de un enfrentamiento de ese tipo.

Diecisiete no le quitaba ojo al extraño recién llegado. Era imposible que su sistema de escáner se hubiera estropeado. Todo en Diecisiete estaba diseñado a prueba de fallos, e incluso poseía una microunidad reparadora de daños internos que, hasta ese día, aún no había necesitado.

No. Si algo había caracterizado a Gero era la perfección y pulcritud con la que trabajaba. Había sido el mayor experto en su área de especialidad: robótica e inteligencia artificial, sobresaliendo, incluso, por encima del Doctor Briefs. Y él, Diecisiete, era su obra maestra. Él, no la cucaracha gigante, era el androide perfecto. La conclusión era que ninguna de las unidades cibernéticas que componían a Diciesiete podía tener fallas.

Pero aún sabiendo todo esto, Diecisiete no creía el resultado del escáner.

—Tu no eres Dieciséis… —musitó.

Había conocido demasiado bien a Dieciséis como para creerse aquello y, pese a que la altura y envergadura del otro androide, además del color de cabello, eran eran iguales a las de Dieciséis, ni la voz ni la actitud eran las de su viejo camarada.

—¿Tu escáner se ha chivado, eh? —rió el recién llegado—. No, no soy Dieciséis. Soy Veintiuno.

—¿Veintiuno? —repitió Diecisiete. Estaba convencido que las obras de Gero fueron 19 androides, más las modificaciones en él mismo y el Proyecto Cell—. ¿De dónde has salido y qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Salí de un laboratorio, igual que tú. Y respecto a la segunda pregunta, ya te lo dije, te busco a ti —respondió Veintiuno, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

—No… Tú no eres obra de Gero… —murmuró Diecisiete.

—¿Gero dices? Esa morralla no sería capaz de crear algo tan bueno como yo —dijo, con sorna—. Mi creador fue el doctor Spark.

Diecisiete le miró con ojos entornados. No tenía ese nombre en su base de datos...

—Y, si tan listo es tu creador, ¿para qué narices me necesita? ¿Requiere de un maestro para sus ridículos muñecos de hojalata? Si es así, no creo que pueda pagar mi precio.

El tono sarcástico de Diecisiete hizo desaparecer la sonrisa confiada de Veintiuno.

—Te ha buscado durante mucho tiempo, y lo que desea hacer contigo no debe importarte —respondió, con odio, el vigoroso androide.

Diecisiete colocó sus manos en la cintura y se rió, con mofa. La actitud tan respetuosa de Veintiuno hacia su creador le parecía sumamente repulsiva. Veintiuno continuó con su explicación.

—Me programó con la misión de llevarte a su laboratorio. A ti y a tu hermana. Llevo siguiendo a ese humano desde hace dos días —explicó Veintiuno, señalando a Logan—, el doctor sospechaba que le llevaría hasta ti, y acertó. Jamás se equivoca.

Diecisiete miró de soslayo al comisario, y en aquel momento, al sentirse el objeto de interés de ambos, Logan se puso en guardia y caminó con precaución hasta donde estaba Ruby. Con un gesto brusco la obligó a levantarse de la silla con la intención de hacer lo que Diecisiete le había pedido: sacarla del bar. Había presenciado demasiadas peleas en garitos como para no oler que allí se estaba cociendo una, y con el tamaño de ese tipo mucho se temía Logan que el querido novio de Ruby acabaría hecho puré y, aunque la integridad física de Diecisiete le traía sin cuidado, no quería que ella se traumatizara con esa visión.

Pero Ruby se sacudió la mano de Logan y dio un paso hacia los androides.

—Diecisiete… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

Y fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

La voz temerosa de Ruby llamó la atención del androide recién llegado y el tono en el que se dirigió a Diecisiete despertó su interés.

La escaneó y no tardó en detectar dos epicentros de calor en el cuerpo de Ruby. Sus cejas se alzaron. Miró de nuevo a Diecisiete. ¿Podría ser que…?

El androide de ojos azul gélido se movió entonces para interponerse entre Ruby y Veintiuno.

Y Veintiuno sonrió. Uno más uno eran dos.

—¡Vaaaya! —exclamó, exagerando el tono de su sorpresa— ¡Esto sí que no lo esperaba! ¿Estás procreando, Diecisiete?

Ruby abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se llevó las manos instantáneamente al vientre. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? El vientre de Ruby apenas había comenzado a abultarse lo justo para no permitirle abrocharse los pantalones, pero su embarazo no era para nada detectable a simple vista, aún.

Unos gruñidos llamaron su atención. Alertado por el sonido de una voz que no conocía, Tristan había despertado de su sueño a la fresca sombra bajo el porche de madera y había entrado en el bar. Desde una distancia prudencial, Tristan enseñaba los dientes a Veintiuno. Diecisiete hizo un gesto con la mano y él se relamió y se sentó, aguardando la señal para atacar.

Ruby observó al lobo, nunca había visto a Tristan tan alterado.

Y entretanto, la vista de Diecisiete se movía por todo el bar, tratando de elaborar una estrategia rápida para enfrentar a Veintiuno.

Pero la mirada del androide gigante jamás abandonó a Ruby.

—El doctor sólo os quiere a vosotros, Diecisiete, a ti y a Dieciocho, pero seguro que le encantará tener otro sujeto tan interesante para analizar y hacer pruebas.

Caminó en dirección a Ruby y entonces fue cuando Diecisiete reaccionó.

—¡Logan! ¡Saca a Ruby de aquí! —volvió a ordenarle, Diecisiete.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —comenzó a preguntar Logan.

—¡HAZLO! —rugió Diecisiete.

Y tras aquel grito se abalanzó sobre Veintiuno y lo embistió brutalmente. La inercia del golpe les desplazó a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse contra la pared lateral, en la que abrieron un tremendo agujero. Diecisiete bloqueó al androide contra la siguiente pared, la de la sala contigua al establecimiento, donde se ubicaba el almacén de Yunpei, destrozando todo en el interior.

—¡Diecisiete! —gritó Ruby, presa del pánico.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —exclamó Yunpei. Ningún ser humano habría sobrevivido a semejante impacto.

—…¡Largo de aquí! ¡Todos! —exclamó Diecisiete, forcejeando con Veintiuno.

Yunpei abandonó la aparente seguridad de la parte posterior de la barra, con Martha fuertemente sujeta de la mano, y ambos se precipitaron hacia la salida.

Sin ser capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando, el comisario estiró de Ruby hacia la puerta.

Ella estaba en shock. Pese a conocer todo acerca de él nunca había visto a Diecisiete manifestar su poder.

Pero aún no habían visto absolutamente nada de aquel poder.

Tristan vio acercarse a su dueña y se dispuso a olfatearla. Ella le agarró del pescuezo y lo arrastró con dificultad hacia el exterior del bar. Tristan se resistía a abandonar a Diecisiete.

Mientras bloqueaba a su enemigo, Diecisiete les miraba de reojo. No podía utilizar todo su poder aún. Si lo hacía, el edificio se caería encima de Ruby. Tenía que esperar a que Logan la sacara de allí.

Sujetaba la cabeza y un hombro del otro androide contra la pared, impidiéndole moverse. Las manos de Veintiuno se cerraban en torno a las muñecas de él.

—Olvidé decirte una cosa… —murmuró Veintiuno, con voz venenosa—. No soy Dieciséis, pero algunas de mis piezas le pertenecieron antes a él… Como ésta.

El androide soltó una de sus manos y dirigió la palma abierta hacia Ruby, cuya figura era visible a través del hueco de la puerta, y que casi había llegado a las escaleras del porche.

Diecisiete miraba la escena con ojos desencajados. Aprovechando aquel descuido en su guardia, la otra enorme mano de Veintiuno sujetó las dos muñecas de Diecisiete y le inmovilizó, justo cuando su otra extremidad se desprendía de su cuerpo y salía disparada hacia Ruby.

—¡RUBY! —gritó Diecisiete. Y fue lo más que pudo hacer.

No pudo zafarse del agarre de Veintiuno, y ella no pudo hacer nada por esquivar el ataque. Ni siquiera lo vio venir. Justo cuando se disponía a bajar los escalones del alto porche de la taberna, la mano del androide se agarró a su tobillo, frenándola en seco e impidiendo su huída. Logan no pudo sujetarla y Ruby cayó por la escalera, violentamente, golpeándose la cadera y el costado contra la arista del primer peldaño y rodando después escaleras abajo.

Diecisiete divisó la terrible escena a través del hueco de la puerta abierta. Furioso, le dio cabezazos a Veintiuno hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y soltó sus muñecas. Diecisiete lo separó entonces del hueco de la pared y, de una patada, lo hizo volar, atravesando la fachada del establecimiento, y precipitarse hacia el bosque, en el que se internó a toda velocidad partiendo varios árboles en su trayectoria.

Sin perder más tiempo, acudió como una exhalación junto a Ruby. Logan ya estaba con ella y la joven se apoyaba en su antebrazo, llorando, dolorida y angustiada.

Tristán lloriqueó mientras les olfateaba a ambos, nervioso, y Diecisiete le apartó de un manotazo..

—¡Ruby!

—… ¡Diecisiete!

Ella se sujetaba el vientre, aterrorizada. Aún tenía aquella mano cibernética rodeándole el tobillo y Ruby sacudió violentamente la pierna para deshacerse de ella, sin éxito. Diecisiete se la arrancó de la pierna y la destruyó entre sus manos.

La puerta de la oficina de los Rangers se abrió y de su interior salieron corriendo los oficiales de guardia, alarmados por el estruendo del impacto de Veintiuno contra la fachada del bar, que había sonado como un cañonazo.

—¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí, Diecisiete?! —gritó el jefe, fusil en mano, acercándose corriendo junto a Flynn y Mot.

Diecisiete le ignoró y cargó con Ruby, mientras se dirigía a Logan.

—¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! —exclamó, e inició una frenética carrera hacia el coche en el que había llegado Logan.

Ruby se aferró al cuello de Diecisiete. Sin perder de vista el bosque, el androide reducía la distancia hasta el vehículo, seguido por Logan, quien aún no era capaz de procesar los acontecimientos. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!

De repente, unos matorrales se movieron justo en el lugar por donde había desaparecido Veintiuno, y Logan desenfundó su arma dispuesto a disparar.

—¡Suelta eso, idiota! —gritó Diecisiete. De una ágil patada envió a volar el arma reglamentaria de Logan y puso a Ruby en sus brazos, justo cuando Veintiuno emergía del bosque, volando a toda velocidad hacia allí—. ¡Llévate a Ruby de aquí!

Diecisiete se abalanzó sobre su enemigo y le interceptó a medio vuelo. El impacto entre los dos fue brutal. Los cristales de la taberna que aún quedaban enteros se hicieron añicos.

—¡VETE YA! —rugió Diecisiete, entre dientes.

Logan introdujo a Ruby en el coche. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente, entre sollozos, y se sujetaba el vientre, mientras sus ojos no eran capaces de desviarse de la batalla que Diecisiete estaba librando con aquella bestia.

—¡Diecisiete...! —exclamó en un grito ahogado.

—¡Tranquila, nena! —trató de tranquilizarla, Logan. Puso marcha atrás y maniobró rápidamente, encarando el coche hacia la carretera de asfalto—. ¡Nos vamos al hospital!

El vehículo arrancó y abandonó el lugar chirriando neumáticos, justo cuando los Rangers rodeaban la escena.

—¡No disparéis! ¡Podéis herir a Diecisiete! —ordenó el Jefe a sus hombres.

Flynn le miró, desconcertado.

¿Herir? En aquel momento no parecía posible que aquella acción fuera a funcionar con su compañero el "freak del lago".

Diecisiete flotaba a tres metros del suelo intercambiando rápidos golpes con su enemigo, de los que sus compañeros sólo alcanzaban a percibir el sonido.

Tristan, nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, corrió hacia Diecisiete, gruñendo amenazadoramente a su enemigo.

Justo en aquel momento Veintiuno le propinó un puñetazo a Diecisiete que le incrustó en otra parte de la fachada del bar. Aquel edificio estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos.

—¡FUEGO! —rugió el Jefe, entonces. Y a su orden todos los fusiles de los Rangers dispararon a la vez contra aquel gigante, sin lograr arañar siquiera su piel.

Veintiuno les miró con odio. Eran hormigas tratando de enfrentarse a un león. Con desprecio alzó el brazo carente de mano y disparó a los agentes una potente descarga de su cañón sónico.

Diecisiete emergió de su agujero y se movió, veloz, hasta interponerse entre su enemigo y sus compañeros y, con un certero movimiento de su brazo, logró desviar aquel ataque. Pero la mala suerte quiso que éste impactara contra la tubería principal de gasoil del bar, haciendo estallar el depósito completo.

La explosión les arrojó a todos al suelo, y Diecisiete aprovechó la confusión para agarrar a Veintiuno, darle otro cabezazo seguido de una ineludible patada en las piernas y lanzarlo de un puñetazo de nuevo hacia el bosque.

Pero aquella vez lo persiguió y voló a toda velocidad hasta situarse sobre el cuerpo en rápido desplazamiento de Veintiuno. El otro androide sonrió de forma malvada al verle sobre él y Diecisiete sintió una rabia incontenible al vislumbrar ese gesto. Agarró su cabeza y se la hundió brutalmente en la tierra, haciendo un surco muy profundo en ella.

Veintiuno se revolvió durante un tiempo más, y al final consiguió golpearle con las dos piernas y zafarse para poner distancia.

Ambos ascendieron hasta una altura superior a las copas de los árboles y se observaron detenidamente.

Diecisiete le dedicó su mirada más amenazadora mientras su actitud resultaba relajada, de brazos cruzados. Veintiuno se mantenía en posición de ataque mientras que su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa confiada.

—Acabas de cometer tu peor error… —susurró Diecisiete.

—¿Ya? —replicó Veintiuno, con un deje de burla en la voz—. ¡Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar!

Escupió sangre y se limpió la boca rudamente con el dorso de su única mano.

—¿Cómo puedes tener piezas de Dieciséis? —preguntó Diecisiete, sin ser capaz aún de hallar una explicación—. Dieciséis fue destruido hace dos años, durante el torneo de Cell.

—Sí, él fue destruido, pero muchas de sus piezas quedaron desperdigadas por doquier, al alcance de cualquier ser inteligente que pudiera aprovecharlas. Y, ¡heme aquí! —Veintiuno rió de forma gutural e hizo crujir su cuello antes de mirar a su alrededor, curioseando—.Veo que escogiste un lugar muy acogedor para tu retiro. El laboratorio del doctor Spark no te va a gustar. Allí hay demasiado hielo perpetuo...

—¡¿Qué diablos queréis?! —explotó Diecisiete. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

—¿No está claro ya? ¡Someterte! —respondió Veintiuno, tremendamente divertido al ver la expresión de Diecisiete—. El doctor Spark quiere estudiarte, quiere abrirte en canal y nutrirse con tu tecnología. Y también la de tu hermana. La necesita… Supongo que no le importará que te lleve hecho pedazos. Después tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar a Dieciocho y a la mujer que porta tu engendro.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y cerró sus puños fuertemente, adoptando una posición de ataque.

—No te atrevas a nombrarla… —siseó Diecisiete.

— ¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que te has creído tu propia tapadera? —exclamó Veintiuno, incrédulo—. ¡Eres igual que yo! ¡Un asesino! ¡Un monstruo!

El de ojos gélidos colocó sus manos en la cintura y sonrió de forma diabólica. Todo eso era cierto, pero aquel montón de chatarra no tenía idea del monstruo que Diecisiete podía llegar a ser.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto? —preguntó, con voz grave.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el otro, convencido—. ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar!

—Entonces prepárate —susurró Diecisiete. Y su sonrisa torcida desapareció.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Diecisiete, por encima de cualquier cualidad, era su velocidad. El androide del doctor Spark no lo vio venir, ni siquiera advirtió que iniciaba movimiento alguno cuando sintió su puño incrustado en su estómago con una potencia brutal.

La única mano que le quedaba se cerró y devolvió el golpe a Diecisiete.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y escupió sangre. El impacto activó sus receptores del dolor. Era el típico dolor que te encogía las tripas. De todos los golpes que intercambió con Piccolo en la batalla que libró con él, hacía tanto tiempo ya, ninguno fue tan bestial como aquel.

Y la sensación le dejó unos instantes a merced de su enemigo, que aprovechó para darle varios golpes contundentes en la cara.

No hubo deportividad en aquella lucha. Diecisiete agarró el pie de Veintiuno tras uno de sus rápidos golpes y le hizo girar, varias veces, hasta que lo soltó y salió despedido.

Le roció entonces con una lluvia de rayos de energía de color azul pálido y brillante, que Veintiuno esquivo _in extremis_.

Era lento y Diecisiete era realmente un adversario excepcional. Pero él era más fuerte; así se lo había asegurado el doctor Spark.

Diecisiete apareció frente a él y le dirigió un puñetazo a la cara que Veintiuno esquivó, pero no la bola de energía que Diecisiete había reunido ya en su otra mano.

No le daba tregua. Luchaba sin descanso. Sin detenerse. Y su técnica era eficaz, rápida y potente. Lo mejor que podía hacer Veintiuno era contraatacar con todo.

Se revolvió y comenzó a descargar un buen número de golpes rápidos. ¡BUUM! Un puñetazo en la cara… ¡BAAM! Una patada en el pecho. Y Diecisiete no mostraba signos de estar recibiendo daños.

Veintiuno le envió volando hasta el suelo de una patada y Diecisiete controló la caída en el último momento, aterrizando sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

Y al mirar a Veintiuno no pudo verle, porque un rayo de poder de gran potencia se acercaba hacia él como un disparo. A pesar de su propia velocidad, Diecisiete no pudo apartarse y se vio obligado a detener el ataque y usar sus manos a modo de escudo.

La energía se acumuló en ellas y Diecisiete noto sus dedos arder. ¡Aquello dolía de verdad! El sistema de concentración de energía de aquel androide debía ser muy potente y debía estar mejorado respecto al de Dieciséis. Diecisiete no recordaba haber visto un ataque tan destructivo por parte de su antiguo compañero de aventuras.

Si no desviaba ya ese ataque, se quedaría sin brazos...

Apretó los dientes, se concentró en sus propias manos y generó un contraataque con su propia energía que dirigió hacia el epicentro de aquel rayo bestial.

Y lo consiguió. Y se produjo una enorme explosión en el momento de máximo poder.

Veintiuno aguardó a que la nube de polvo se disipara a su alrededor para buscar a Diecisiete, y le encontró flotando a una distancia considerable del lugar donde él estaba. Diecisiete sacudía sus manos ensangrentadas y su rostro mostraba una expresión de disgusto que, muy pronto, fue sustituida por una sonrisa macabra.

Pero antes de que pudiera acompañarla de una buena frase irónica tuvo el ataque de Veintiuno de nuevo encima, y le cayó una serie interminable de golpes que Diecisiete bloqueó con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo.

Diecisiete no se permitió ni tan sólo dejar escapar un suspiro ahogado. Reaccionó deprisa, esquivando el último, giró sobre sí mismo como una turbina para tomar el máximo impulso y descargó toda su fuerza en un rodillazo en el abdomen del otro androide.

Jamás antes había dado un golpe tan brutal.

Y ahora sí. Las pupilas de Veintiuno parpadearon varias veces, durante unos segundos. El impacto causó en el androide el mismo efecto que un pulso electromagnético, tiempo suficiente para que Diecisiete le diera otra serie de golpes igual de brutales, que terminaron con el otro androide estrellándose contra el suelo en medio de un gran cráter.

—¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡¿Que ibas a someterme?! —rugió Diecisiete—. ¡¿Tu doctor no te explicó con QUIÉN ibas a enfrentarte?!

Un aura de color azul claro y brillante envolvió el cuerpo de Diecisiete haciendo un ruido ensordecedor y creciendo de forma exponencial en diámetro e intensidad. Y cuando parecía que Diecisiete iba a descargar todo su poder sobre su enemigo en un último golpe de gracia, se desplazó a toda velocidad para situarse cara a cara con Veintiuno, que comenzaba a espabilarse en aquel momento.

—¡Abre los ojos! ¡Quiero que veas el momento justo en que acabo contigo!

Veintiuno sonrió como un psicópata.

—Déjame decirte algo… Esto no es el fi…

—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

La violenta respuesta alarmó al otro androide, que se movió tratando de desincrustarse del cráter. Pero la luz cegadora que se originaba en las manos de Diecisiete le dejó paralizado y ya no pudo luchar más. Para él era demasiado tarde.

Diecisiete descargó una enorme esfera de energía justo sobre la cabeza de Veintiuno, desintegrando cualquier mísera pieza que pudiera quedar de él.

El suelo vibró, incluso el cielo se oscureció a causa del fulgor de semejante explosión.

Lo que quedó después fue apenas un silencio ensordecedor y desolación. La onda expansiva desintegró una extensión considerable de bosque a su alrededor.

El polvo de aquel ataque se disipó muy poco a poco. En el medio del cráter sólo quedaba Diecisiete. Cerró los ojos, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante, procediendo a hacer una autoevaluación de daños internos.

—… Ahh… Jodido cabrón… —farfulló entre dientes.

Sus manos le dolían horrores desde que interceptó el cañón sónico. Las miró, y comprobó que su sola visión era suficiente para encoger el estómago del más osado. Dedos y palmas estaban cubiertos de sangre, quemaduras, laceraciones y más sangre que chorreaba por sus antebrazos y manchaba las mangas rotas de su camisa.

Su cabeza había sufrido golpes muy violentos, pero los resultados del análisis fueron favorables. No tenía daños graves. Las heridas superficiales no le importaban, aunque le dolieran, sabía que no le causarían problemas de infecciones o de cicatrización, y sus partes mecánicas internas contaban con aquel sistema de autoreparación que se pondría en marcha en cuanto Diecisiete se desactivara.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo. Nada de eso importaba.

Abrió los ojos y la cabeza le dio vueltas.

Si su estómago hubiera tenido algún contenido estaba seguro de que habría vomitado. Le costó horrores, pero terminó incorporándose.

Ruby. Sólo podía pensar en Ruby.

Agitó la cabeza para despejarse y alzó el vuelo, lentamente. Desde una altura considerable divisó los destrozos que había sufrido la taberna de Yunpei. Seguro que el viejo edificio de los Rangers también había resultado dañado.

Escuchó las sirenas de los bomberos en la distancia y vio a sus compañeros del cuerpo tratando de sofocar el incendio con extintores. Incluso divisó a Tristan atado a uno de los postes de la oficina para que no molestara.

Pero todo eso no le interesaba. Puso rumbo a toda velocidad hasta la ciudad donde se ubicaba el hospital más cercano.

Mientras se alejaba miró el cráter que había abierto con su propia explosión. Ocupaba un diámetro de casi cien metros… Ciertamente no era uno de los más grandes que había formado. A pesar de su aparente poder, al final aquel cabrón no había sido tan resistente como parecía.

Pero Diecisiete lo había subestimado y su enemigo había sacado ventaja de ello.

Diecisiete apretó los dientes al recordar la sucia jugada que el otro tipo había ejecutado, implicando a Ruby.

Aceleró el vuelo, con la imagen desgarradora de Ruby gritando de dolor castigando su mente.

Su pequeña Ruby era demasiado frágil. Demasiado delicada. Demasiado vulnerable.

Era como la porcelana. Y su fragilidad se había puesto de manifiesto más que nunca aquel día.

Y con estos pensamientos llegó a las inmediaciones de la ciudad, donde pronto vislumbró un conjunto de varios edificios algo separados de las primeras viviendas de la urbe.

Aterrizó y corrió lo más que pudo hasta la puerta principal del edificio de Urgencias Médicas, sin importarle lo más mínimo cuánto llamaba la atención por su lamentable aspecto

Se paró derrapando ante el mostrador de recepción y golpeó la superficie con las dos manos, advirtiendo de su presencia a los recepcionistas, y manchando de sangre la superficie pulida del mostrador.

—¡Estoy buscando a una chica que debe haber llegado hace poco! Se llama Ruby Sinclair, tiene el cabello largo y oscuro y es así de alta —dijo, señalando por debajo de su nariz.

Los recepcionistas le miraron sorprendidos. Diecisiete estaba realmente magullado y tenía un hilo de sangre seca resbalando desde su nariz hasta la comisura de sus labios y luego hasta su barbilla, por no hablar del estado alarmante de sus manos.

Diecisiete golpeó el mostrador de nuevo, manchándolo de sangre aún más, y los trabajadores reaccionaron entonces, tras dar un respingo. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta el computador y revisó rápidamente las últimas admisiones de urgencias. Tecleó durante unos segundos que para Diecisiete fueron una eternidad. El androide comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos de las dos manos, impacientemente.

—¡Aquí está! Sí, Ruby Sinclair. Nueve semanas de gestación, traumatismo abdominal. Está en Urgencias de Maternidad, módulo B.

Diecisiete echó a correr por el pasillo de suelos encerados, resbalando en las esquinas. Seguía las indicaciones de los letreros a toda velocidad. Hasta que, finalmente, llegó al módulo indicado.

En la sala de espera habían varias mujeres embarazadas, algunas con expresión tranquila, otras visiblemente nerviosas.

Un celador le vio caminando por el pasillo, arriba y abajo, leyendo los rótulos de las puertas que sólo se abrían con una tarjeta especial. Sin rumbo, sin saber dónde acudir. Y tras observarle unos segundos y percatarse de la sangre en sus manos, se dirigió a él.

—Oiga, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Necesita curas? —preguntó, preocupado—. Si necesita que le miren esas heridas, las urgencias generales están en el edificio F...

Diecisiete corrió hacia él y no se molestó ni en responderle.

—¿Dónde está Ruby Sinclair? —preguntó, agarrando al pobre hombre de las solapas de su bata blanca.

—¿Q-quién? —tartamudeó el celador.

Diecisiete recordó lo que la recepcionista había dicho y lo repitió.

—Nueve semanas de gestación y traumatismo abdominal.

El rostro del celador se iluminó un instante, como cayendo en la cuenta. Pero enseguida se ensombreció.

—Tú eres el padre —afirmó, serio.

—...Sí.

El celador le agarró del brazo en un gesto firme pero amable.

—Ven por aquí. Está en una zona restringida. Sólo puede haber un acompañante y su hermano ya está allí dentro, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación y que tú eres el padre de la criatura no creo que venga de uno más...

—… ¿Qué situación?

El celador no le dijo nada más, y a Diecisiete aquello empezó a no gustarle. Le condujo a través de una puerta que desbloqueó con su tarjeta de acceso, y luego por unos pasillos internos hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de espera situada frente a varias puertas cerradas en las que había una ventana cuadrada.

Logan aguardaba allí, sentado en una de las butacas de la sala de espera, con el rostro enterrado en las manos, en un triste gesto de derrota.

Antes de irse, el celador le dio una palmada en el hombro a Diecisiete y le dedicó una sonrisa triste que pretendía ser alentadora.

—¿Donde está Ruby? —dijo Diecisiete, acercándose a Logan.

La espera se estaba alargando demasiado y la atmósfera era demasiado inquietante.

Logan alzó la vista y le enfocó con dificultad.

—Diecisiete… —le nombró, en un murmullo—. Ruby está allí —dijo, señalando la segunda puerta con ventana.

El androide caminó hasta allí con paso firme, dispuesto a irrumpir en la habitación, cuando la voz de Logan le hizo detenerse.

—No puedes entrar. Nadie puede. Están ultimando los preparativos y los médicos están hablando con ella...

—¿Qué preparativos?

Diecisiete se asomó por la ventana de la puerta, sin aguardar a la respuesta de Logan y vio a Ruby, vestida con una bata blanca de hospital, tumbada en una cama alta. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorando probablemente durantetodo aquel tiempo. Una enfermera vestida de verde sostenía su mano y trataba de calmarla.

—Ella no tiene heridas de mucha gravedad, pero… El bebé ha muerto. La están preparando para la intervención… Lo siento, Diecisiete.

Diecisiete sintió en aquel instante como si una losa de dos toneladas se partiera sobre su cabeza.

Ella dirigió la vista hacia la puerta y le vio. Sus ojos se iluminaron brevemente al verle allí y sonrió. Era la sonrisa con la que Ruby siempre quería decir que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara. Pero las lágrimas formaron una membrana vidriosa en sus ojos oscuros, y estos, tal como acostumbraban, le mostraron la verdad a Diecisiete. La verdad acerca de cómo se sentía.

No, nada estaba bien. Ruby estaba completamente destruida.

" _Me gustaría que tuviera tu nariz… y tus ojos, Diecisiete. Quiero que tenga tus ojos. Quiero que se parezca a su papá."_

Las palabras de Ruby resonaron en la cabeza de Diecisiete como una tortura.

Él apoyó la frente en el cristal sin poder dejar de mirarla. No lo soportaba. No había nada en el mundo que odiara más que ver a Ruby sufrir.

Su fortaleza se había desintegrado. Habían resquebrajado a Ruby, como la porcelana a la que tanto se parecía.

Ella había estado tan feliz hacía sólo unas horas. Quería tanto a ese niño…

Y él… Él podría haberle llegado a querer.

Diecisiete se separó de la puerta y suspiró, con actitud completamente derrotada. Y cuando se giró y miró a Logan, su rostro estaba carente de expresión.

—Protege a Ruby mientras yo no esté —murmuró, con extrema calma.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Logan. Con sólo una frase tan sencilla acababa de sacar a Logan de sus casillas—. ¡Tú eres quien debe protegerla! Escucha: no tengo ni idea de qué eres, pero si se presenta por aquí otro tipo como aquel, sólo podrás hacerle frente tú.

—Protegerla es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, cretino —siseó Diecisiiete—. Tú haz lo que te he dicho…

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —inquirió Logan.

Diecisiete le miró un instante, en silencio, antes de responder.

—Haré que el responsable de esto maldiga el día en que nació. Le haré salir del agujero inmundo donde se esconde y lo haré pedazos con mis propias manos.

Diecisiete puso rumbo a la salida del módulo de emergencias con una aura maligna envolviendo su cuerpo.

Aquel maldito chalado de Spark le había declarado la guerra.

Y Diecisiete le iba a encontrar aunque tuviera que destruir medio mundo para dar con él.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Y helo aquí: con ustedes, el Androide 17, que regresó en todo su esplendor, dispuesto a martirle la madre a quien ha provocado esa situación._

 _Antes de que me matéis, debo explicar mis motivos... Bueno, mejor no XD. Todo a su tiempo._

 _Ahora sí, ya podéis quemarme viva._

 _PD: este capítulo está inspirado en el tema "This means war" de Nickelback._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	25. Capítulo XXV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXV

* * *

El suelo a centenares de metros debajo de él tan solo formaba un compendio de colores rojizos imposible de describir con detalle, tal era la velocidad de vuelo de Diecisiete. Las últimas luces del atardecer encendían la tierra como una lumbre.

Era curioso cómo una visión tan simple podía ajustarse tanto a sus propias emociones.

Diecisiete ardía de ira e de impotencia. Sus dientes rechinaban y sus puños temblaban.

Las heridas de sus manos se habían vuelto a abrir y sangraban. Pero no le importaba el dolor, no le afectaba.

Su mente sólo podía pensar en todas y cada una de las formas con las que torturar al responsable de lo que les había pasado a Ruby y a él.

Ese malnacido pagaría por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que Ruby había derramado.

Esa atrocidad no merecía clemencia alguna aunque, de todas formas, Diecisiete no había sido clemente jamás.

Aceleró aún más y se condensó el aire alrededor del cuerpo de Diecisiete al sobrepasar la barrera del sonido.

 **…**

Midiendo bien su colosal fuerza, la rubia removía el contenido de una olla con extremo cuidado. Conocedora de las preferencias culinarias de su esposo, se había aventurado en la cocina para preparar una sopa de verduras y pasta, que se hallaba a punto para añadir esta última.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!

Suspiró al oír su voz.

—Bienvenido —respondió.

Cada día se repetía la misma escena. Él llegando del trabajo, ella recibiéndole mientras preparaba la cena, realizaba algún quehacer o leía una revista, siempre ocultando la sonrisa vergonzosa que asomaba a su rostro de facciones delicadas, al oírle llegar.

Aunque pareciera imposible, Dieciocho se ruborizaba tiernamente cuando él la miraba, como una niña enamorada. Y eso era, en esencia, por más que la mala suerte y un loco se hubieran esforzado en apartarla de aquella realidad. Ella disfrutaba de su enamoramiento y lo vivía como una luna de miel. Aunque, eso sí, ponía especial cuidado en ocultarlo adecuadamente ante Krilin. Mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos era algo lejano aún y demasiado vergonzoso para la androide.

Pero él, siempre atento a las señales de Dieciocho sabía bien lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza de cabellos dorados.

—No pongas esa cara Dieciocho… —murmuró él, de pie junto a ella, ante la encimera de la cocina y concentrado en dorar algo de pan en la tostadora.

Dieciocho podía asegurar que Krilin estaba tan ruborizado como ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál cara? —preguntó ella, forzándose a mostrar una más inexpresiva y peinando sus cabellos tras las orejas, tal como siempre hacía cuando se avergonzaba.

Era tan inocente que a veces parecía una niña.

"Qué suerte tengo", caviló Krilin, sonriendo maravillado con la perfecta visión de su hermosa mujer ruborizada por su sola presencia. No podía ser más feliz.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y ambos tortolitos desviaron las respectivas miradas hacia otro lado. Ella caminó hasta la otra punta de la cocina y encendió el televisor, y él apagó la tostadora y retiró el pan.

—Yo abriré —musitó Krilin.

Tenía la corazonada de que si se quedaba mirándola un rato más, la "minestrone" que iba a cenar en breve no sería la de aquella olla. No quería apresurar acontecimientos por más que lo ansiara.

Krilin acudió hasta la entrada del apartamento, secándose las manos en un paño. Abrió la puerta, esperando ver algún vecino pidiendo algo de sal o quizá dientes de ajo. A aquellas horas, ¿quién más podría ser?

Y el sujeto que se encontró al otro lado, apoyado con el codo en el marco, era el último que esperaba ver por allá.

—Hola… CUÑADO —dijo Diecisiete, pronunciando aquella palabra con tono perverso. Sus ojos le atravesaban como puñales.

Adiós al "minestrone"...

—Vaya… Qué alegría verte por aquí —musitó Krilin, enarcando una ceja.

—Qué honor que te alegres de verme… —respondió Diecisiete, en el tono desinteresado que acostumbraba.

—¡Krilin! ¡Ven a ver esto! —gritó Dieciocho desde la cocina.

Krilin y Diecisiete se miraron brevemente antes de que el primero cediera el paso al androide hacia el interior de su casa, finalmente.

En la cocina, Dieciocho observaba con ojos desencajados la noticia que emitían justo en aquel momento. Una corresponsal hablaba para los televidentes en aquel instante.

—… _Nos encontramos junto al edificio de la Central de los Rangers del Royal Nature Park, donde hace tan solo unas horas se ha producido una violenta explosión de un depósito de gasoil. Como pueden ver, los daños son cuantiosos_ —la reportera se apartó para permitirle al operador de cámara hacer un barrido de la escena. Los bomberos trabajaban en la extinción del incendio que se había propagado hacia el bosque, beneficiado, además, por las altas temperaturas del día—. _En unos momentos podremos hablar con el Jefe del Cuerpo de los Rangers que nos explicará cómo está la situación..._

—Eso no lo ha hecho la explosión de un depósito de gasoil... —gruñó Dieciocho, frunciendo el ceño. La pantalla mostraba en aquel instante los grandes huecos que habían abierto Diecisiete y Veintiuno en la fachada de la taberna al inicio de su batalla, y ella conocía demasiado bien cómo se originaban unos agujeros así.

—Joder, lo hemos dejado todo hecho mierda...

—¡Ah! —chilló Dieciocho, sobresaltada.

Se giró rápidamente y encontró a Diecisiete mirando el televisor.

—¿Haciendo de ama de casa? —dijo él, dando una ojeada rápida al contenido burbujeante de la olla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Diecisiete? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Él enfrentó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo problemas —respondió, simplemente.

Dieciocho entornó los ojos, sin comprender el tono de sus palabras y Krilin se acercó al androide.

—¿Qué ha pasado en la reserva? Yo tampoco me creo lo de la explosión del depósito… Los daños de ese edificio no cuadran con esa versión.

—Qué agudo, calvito… ¿Deformación profesional? —murmuró Diecisiete.

Krilin puso los brazos en jarras, molesto, mientras Diecisiete se sentaba en el mismo taburete que ocupó Ruby la última vez que estuvieron en aquella casa.

El recuerdo de Ruby y de la sonrisa orgullosa que había lucido aquella noche le encogió el estómago.

—Hemos tenido una visita inesperada por allá —dijo Diecisiete, hablando con tono tranquilo—. Un androide —anunció. Su hermana y su cuñado compusieron una expresión de sorpresa—. Lo envió un tal Spark, un científico que nos está buscando a ti y a mi, Dieciocho, y solo es cuestión de tiempo que dé también contigo.

Ella miró sorprendida a Diecisiete y a Krilin. ¿De qué estaba hablando su hermano?

Diecisiete frotó su rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos, fastidiado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? —preguntó ella al fijarse en la sangre de sus manos. Se acercó a Diecisiete y examinó una de ellas. Era extraño que hubieran sufrido esas heridas. Diecisiete era aún más resistente que ella misma.

Él retiró con brusquedad la mano y sonrió tal y como acostumbraba.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente y la urgencia sustituyó la burla en sus ojos gélidos.

—Debo encontrar a ese tipo cuanto antes…

—… _De momento no hay víctimas mortales. Sólo una trabajadora del Departamento de Conservación de la Vida Salvaje ha resultado herida y se encuentra ingresada…_

La reportera continuó con su retransmisión y, al escuchar aquella parte, la preocupación azotó a Krilin hasta el punto de no poder contenerse. Se acercó a Diecisiete y le agarró de la solapa de su ya maltrecha camisa oscura.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Ruby? —preguntó, en tono amenazador.

Sabía que Diecisiete podía matarle sin esfuerzo alguno, pero si aquella chica inocente había resultado herida por culpa del androide, no iba a dudar en soltarle una buena somanta de puñetazos antes de que el de cabellos negros le enviara al otro barrio.

Se sacudió de encima la mano de Krilin, igual que había hecho con Dieciocho, y le miró con desprecio. Tomó aire para responderle algo mezquino y… No pudo hacerlo. La voz de Ruby resonó en su cabeza una vez más, como tantas antes, desde que Diecisiete abandonó el hospital, y el recuerdo de la sonrisa radiante que lució en su rostro al regresar del control de embarazo le torturó.

" _He escuchado su corazón y bombeaba fuerte..."_

Resopló y hundió el rostro entre sus manos un momento, antes de alzar de nuevo la vista y proceder a dar la explicación de lo ocurrido.

—Ruby estaba embarazada de dos meses… —Diecisiete hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, al fijarse en la expresión de Krilin y Dieciocho—. No pongas esa cara, enano. No tiene nada de extraño. Y tú —dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermana, que le miraba embobada—, todo lo que te estás preguntando ya me lo he preguntado yo, y no le encontré sentido. Quizá tú también puedas… —la rubia se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermano. Diecisiete peinó su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos y resopló—. Pero ese desgraciado la atacó a ella —murmuró, con rabia—. Y Ruby ha perdido el bebé…

—¡Maldito miserable! —exclamó su hermana. Dieciocho se tapó la boca con una mano, conmocionada por la noticia.

—¿Cómo se puede ser tan cobarde? —dijo Krilin a su vez, cabreado.

Tal como había vaticinado, Ruby se había visto envuelta en los problemas de estar con Diecisiete, finalmente, y lo estaba pagando aún siendo ella inocente de todo mal.

—Tengo que encontrar a quien nos ha hecho esto, Dieciocho. Tiene que pagar por ello —dijo Diecisiete, con voz grave.

Se cruzó de brazos y los miró a ambos. Sus ojos fríos y distantes aún imprimieron más amenaza a cada palabra que dijo.

—Entonces hay que empezar a buscarle —concluyó la rubia.

—O a atraerle —sugirió, a su vez, el otro androide.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Diecisiete? —preguntó Krilin, temeroso.

No le gustaba nada el cauce que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Podía jurar que Dieciocho estaba tan ofendida como él mismo y que sentía una empatía especial por Ruby. Era comprensible que quisiera implicarse.

Pero Diecisiete estaba demasiado afectado, podía ver la ira brillando en sus ojos, tanta que sería capaz de actuar sin pensar con frialdad.

Y el plan que les compartió confirmó sus miedos.

—Destruiré una ciudad, o mejor aún, varias —explicó Diecisiete, en el tono más tranquilo posible—. Utilizaré los medios de comunicación, igual que hizo Cell para anunciar su torneo. Me daré a conocer al mundo entero —dijo, abriendo los brazos en un gesto envolvente—. Y así ese Spark sabrá exactamente dónde estoy. Haré que venga a por mi, y entonces lo aplastaré...

—¡¿Estás chalado?! —gritó Krilin, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡En sólo dos minutos tendrías encima a Gohan y a Vegeta y te patearían el culo!

El androide soltó una risa incrédula.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Ese chiste de Saiyajin orgulloso y el mocoso mimado?

—Ya no eres el más poderoso del mundo, Diecisiete, lo creas o no —concluyó Krilin—. Y es mejor que no hagas la comprobación...

—Esa no es una buena solución —opinó Dieciocho.

Diecisiete resopló. Debió preverlo, su hermana estaba completamente absorvida por el enano calvo y se posicionaba de su lado.

—¡¿Entonces qué más puedo hacer?! —preguntó, airado—. El tiempo apremia y no tengo ni idea de quién es ese maldito Spark, ni de dónde cojones se esconde...

—Podemos preguntar a los expertos —sugirió Krilin, pensativo—. Bulma conocía la ubicación del laboratorio de Gero, el de las Montañas del Norte. Quizá sepa también acerca del de este científico —golpeteó su mentón con los dedos, con gesto concentrado. Miró a los dos androides y se dirigió a ellos con convicción—. Vosotros os quedaréis aquí y yo le preguntaré a...

—Ni sueñes con darme órdenes, enano —le interrumpió Diecisiete, entre dientes. Se levantó de repente de su asiento y señaló a Krilin con el dedo índice, amenazadoramente—. Es mi chica quien está en el hospital, y a nosotros a quienes está buscando ese tipo. No pienso quedarme al margen.

Krilin rodó los ojos. Diecisiete era duro de mollera de verdad...

—Pero, ¡no puedo reunirte con Bulma así como así! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella formará un escándalo cuando se entere de que estás vivo, Diecisiete! Y se enterará Vegeta, eso te lo aseguro y entonces te pisará como a un gusano...

—Pero, entonces, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir que Bulma hable con Diecisiete? —planteó Dieciocho, ignorando claramente la discusión entre su hermano y su esposo.

—Sólo se me ocurre una manera… —murmuró Krilin—. Me duele decirlo pero con Bulma es mejor usar el factor sorpresa. Colaremos a Diecisiete en la Corporación sin que nadie se entere, ni siquiera Bulma.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Eso es una fortaleza, Krilin, hay más seguridad ahí que en una cárcel. Además Vegeta ronda por esos pasillos… No. No podemos colar a Diecisiete fácilmente.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos y miró ofendido a su hermana.

—No me gusta la poca fé que tienes en mi…

—Yendo directamente al laboratorio de la compañía, no al privado de Bulma —respondió Krilin haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios de Diecisiete—. Así evitaremos las zonas que Vegeta frecuenta. Es la única solución. Como le vea lo matará...

Diecisiete rodó sus ojos. Se estaba cansando de la falta de confianza de aquellos dos en sus extraordinarias capacidades...

Ignorando la expresión de hastío de su cuñado, Krilin sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó un contacto. Acercó el aparato hasta su oído y esperó...

—¡Hola Bulma! Soy Krilin. Escucha… Ah, ¿sí? Ese niño es un figura… Oye… Sí, ¿de verdad? Claro, es lógico… Bulma… … … Ehh… ¡Qué bien...!

Diecisiete se volvió a sentar. Aquello iba para rato. Posó la barbilla sobre una mano y observó al guerrero bajito, expectante.

La postura del androide dejaba claro que se estaba impacientando y Krilin comenzó a sudar.

—¡De hecho eso era precisamente para lo que te llamaba! —exclamó Krilin, cuando una de las vueltas de la conversación tiró por el derrotero adecuado—. Dieciocho necesita verte… Ehh, tiene algunas dudas sobre unas partes de su cuerpo y… —dijo, improvisando. Dieciocho frunció el ceño, un gesto al que él respondió con una sonrisa lastimera y un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Ah no? De acuerdo, entonces… Pero, ¿le llamo yo directamente?... ... Ahá… De acuerdo, pásamelo, sí. ¡Muchas gracias Bulma! ¡Sí! Claro que iremos a visitaros un día de estos… Claro, tú nos avisas cuando Vegeta no esté por allá, ¡ha, ha, ha! —forzó una risa Krilin.

Dieciocho rodó los ojos y Diecisiete rió al presenciar el gesto hastiado de su hermana. Vegeta sentía animadversión por Dieciocho también. Era lógico, cada día no te dan una tunda como la que le dio su hermana al saiyajin. Eso no se olvida fácilmente.

Krilin cortó la llamada y suspiró.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Dieciocho, claramente molesta al conocer el contenido de la última parte de la conversación.

—Me ha dicho que el experto en androides es su padre. Aunque eso ya lo sabía. Fue él quien reconstruyó a Dieciséis antes de la batalla contra Cell… Pero no sé si sacaremos algo en claro hablando con él. A veces el Doctor Briefs es un poco… denso.

La noticia acerca de la reconstrucción de Dieciséis hizo que Diecisiete aguzara el oído.

Un sonoro "Bip" indicó la recepción de un mensaje. Krilin comprobó que era de Bulma, quien le pasaba el contacto de su padre.

—Bien, el Doctor Briefs es una eminencia en este campo. Tengámosle fé. Y si no, ya veremos cómo conseguimos preguntarle a Bulma y esquivar a Vegeta...

 **…**

El laboratorio personal del Doctor Briefs estaba situado en el sótano del edificio principal de la Corporación, que era la vivienda de la familia. Allí fue que el padre de Bulma citó a Krilin y a su esposa.

Krilin se mantuvo tremendamente tenso cuando la recepcionista del gran edificio esférico les recibió. Aquel era el momento de más peligro. Si a Vegeta se le ocurría pasar por allí en aquel instante…

En su nerviosismo miró a los dos androides. Dieciocho, embelesada con la decoración, el mobiliario de la sala de espera y el diseño de los ventanales, curvos. Diecisiete, de brazos cruzados mirando de soslayo a los trabajadores de la compañía que pasaban de vez en cuando junto a ellos. Ambos tranquilos, relajados.

Y cada vez que se acercaban pasos por el pasillo, el corazón de Krilin se salía por su boca.

" _Si esto sale bien voy a necesitar vacaciones…_ ", pensaba, estresado.

—El Doctor Briefs les recibirá ahora —dijo la recepcionista, amablemente.

Krilin suspiró, aliviado, al ser conducidos escaleras abajo hacia las instalaciones del laboratorio personal del científico. Al menos en aquella zona había menos peligro de encontrar a Vegeta. Tenía entendido que su suegro lo ponía tan nervioso que evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con él.

Atravesaron una gran sala repleta de instrumentos y herramientas de todo tipo, en la que tres científicos ataviados con bata blanca se hallaban tan enfrascados con lo que parecían restos de un par de robots de defensa que no hicieron caso de su presencia. Y, finalmente, llegaron hasta la puerta doble de un laboratorio cerrado, que la recepcionista golpeó un par de veces antes de abrir.

Krilin y los dos androides entraron en la sala. La trabajadora cerró la puerta tras ellos y regresó a su lugar de trabajo.

—¡Krilin! —dijo una voz en algún lugar del inmenso espacio diáfano. El Doctor de cabellos color lila emergió de detrás de una caja de herramientas y se acercó hasta ellos—. Bulma me comentó algo sobre un problema que tenía tu esposa, y ¡ah! Aquí está la señorita—. exclamó Briefs, al reparar en ella. Dieciocho esbozó una sonrisa que en sus facciones desprovistas de expresión resultó macabra, y se apartó a un lado, revelando a la tercera persona que había venido con ellos.

Briefs se detuvo en su avance y se puso serio. El cigarrillo medio apagado que pendía de sus labios se cayó al suelo a causa de la sorpresa.

—Vaya… Esto no… No lo esperaba en absoluto… —musitó el Doctor, al encarar la mirada asesina de Diecisiete.

Había estudiado su silueta tantas veces en aquel rollo de papel que era imposible que no le reconociera. El androide le observó con ojos feroces y el silencio se apoderó de la sala durante unos segundos

—¡Qué sorpresa más grata! —exclamó entonces el Doctor Briefs, emocionado—. No creí posible el verte algún día en persona, muchacho —confesó. Se acercó a él e inspeccionó de cerca su aspecto—. Sí, ¡eres una maravilla!

Diecisiete apoyó las manos en sus caderas con gesto desenfadado y dedicó una risita burlona al Doctor, que le estudiaba desde todos los ángulos.

—Mi novia también suele decirme eso…

—¡Diecisiete! —masculló Krilin, sonrojado. El de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado.

Krilin se cubrió los ojos con la mano, avergonzado. Era incorregible. Por grave que fuera la situación, Diecisiete no podía evitar echar mano a sus comentarios mordaces, si la ocasión se presentaba.

—¡Oh! Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado en las manos? —musitó el científico, frunciendo el ceño—. Y en la cara, estás lleno de magulladuras… ¿Cómo… Quién ha podido dejarte esas marcas? Tu piel está modificada genéticamente para resistir más que el diamante…

—De eso precisamente queríamos hablarle, Doctor —dijo Krilin.

—Por supuesto, pero antes, tú ven conmigo —dijo Briefs, dirigiéndose al androide. Y sin esperar una respuesta, jaló a Diecisiete del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una camilla rodeada de instrumentación quirúrgica.

—Túmbate aquí —pidió el Doctor.

Diecisiete le miró como si le acabara de pedir la mayor locura del mundo. ¿Él en una camilla? ¿Otra vez? ¡Ni muerto!

El androide negó con energía, le repugnaba la idea. Dieciocho resopló al presenciar los reparos infantiles de su hermano y Krilin se colocó de espaldas para esconder la risa. Él era el único que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Sabía que el Doctor Briefs era capaz de colocar en fuera de juego a cualquiera, pero no imaginó que pudiera conseguirlo tan rápido, y con el Androide 17 nada menos...

Mientras Diecisiete miraba la camilla como si fuera un potro de tortura, Briefs caminó hasta lo que parecía un refrigerador y extrajo de él un tarro cerrado herméticamente. Al regresar y comprobar que el de cabellos azabache aún no se había movido de su lugar, le sonrió como a un niño.

—Vamos. No te va a pasar nada: sólo voy a curarte.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. La bondad no era una virtud que hubiera apreciado nunca en su creador. Briefs le sorprendió con su actitud. Aquel hombre era demasiado confiado. O quizá, simplemente, era imbécil...

Suspiró, y tras una mirada de soslayo a su hermana, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano para que obedeciera de una vez, se subió a la camilla y se tumbó. El brillante foco del techo le trajo muy malos recuerdos de la última vez que recordaba haber estado en una igual.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Briefs.

El científico se colocó unos guantes de látex y observó con cuidado las manos de Diecisiete antes de proceder a extender sobre ellas una sustancia de color verdoso.

Diecisiete bufó.

—¿Quiere una lista de las cosas que preferiría hacer antes de estar aquí? Arrancarme los dientes es una de ellas… —respondió.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué mente tan afilada! Es asombroso el trabajo que hizo el Doctor Gero con vosotros.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y miró con profundo odio al científico.

—Mi mente es completamente mía, no le atribuya a Gero lo que no le pertenece —masculló el androide.

Briefs asintió, reconociendo su falta de tacto.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero no puedo evitar apreciar el trabajo bien hecho. Y tú, querido amigo, eres lo más sublime que he visto en toda mi vida, con perdón de la señorita.

Diecisiete miró con una mueca triunfante a su hermana, y ella rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, harta de sus chiquilladas.

—Tendrás que quedarte quieto durante una hora —dijo el padre de Bulma, una vez terminó de cubrir sus profundas heridas con la sustancia—. Este material que he desarrollado regenera el tejido vivo con características cibernéticas. Tendrás las manos como nuevas en un rato —explicó Briefs. Guardó el tarro en aquel refrigerador y Diecisiete se miró las manos. Era repugnante...—. Y ahora, jovencita, tu turno —dijo el Doctor, dirigiéndose a Dieciocho.

Krilin alzó las cejas y se apresuró a desmentir el motivo por el que el científico creía que se hallaban allí.

—En realidad, Doctor, a mi esposa no le sucede nada. Hemos venido a verle para preguntarle acerca de un científico: el Doctor Spark. Necesitamos saber dónde tiene su laboratorio. Uno de sus esbirros hirió a la novia de Diecisiete, y él quiere encontrarle.

—Oh, eso es terrible... —dijo el padre de Bulma.

Briefs miró a uno y al otro miembro del matrimonio, mientras terminaba de lavarse las manos. Luego dirigió la vista a Diecisiete, inmóvil en aquella camilla, con actitud pensativa. Sus ojos eran profundos e inquisitivos, y a la vez, carecían de expresión.

—Ese nombre me resulta muy familiar… Spark… Sí… Me trae a la memoria varios recuerdos… Veréis, tras el torneo de Cell, la Corporación Cápsula fue la organización que se encargó de despejar la zona. Teníamos dos tareas muy importantes y diferenciadas.

»La primera era despejar la zona de restos de los Cell Juniors. Existía un miedo bastante comprensible de que aquellas criaturas pudieran regenerarse si los pedazos eran lo suficientemente grandes, de modo que nos esforzamos en recoger todas las muestras, por pequeñas que fueran.

»La segunda tarea era recoger los restos del Androide 16. Él tenía un origen completamente mecánico por lo tanto no fue considerado un ser vivo por el dragón Shenlong, así que el deseo que le pidieron en la torre de Kamisama no le trajo de vuelta.

Diecisiete vio aclarado así el motivo por el que su compañero de aventuras no estaba ya en el mundo. Era un objeto, no una persona y el deseo que le resucitó a él mismo no funcionó con Dieciséis.

—Pero yo me propuse reconstruirlo a partir de aquellas piezas —explicó el Doctor Briefs, sonriente. Se dirigió hasta un rincón de la sala y exclamó—. ¡Mirad!

El Doctor Briefs levantó una lona y les enseñó el estado actual del proyecto de Dieciséis. Diecisiete sintió la sangre detenerse en sus venas.

Parecía un juguete montado con piezas de robots domésticos. Tan sólo alguna parte era reconocible de haber pertenecido a Dieciséis y, el resultado, no se parecía en absoluto a su antiguo camarada.

Aquello, bajo el punto de vista de Diecisiete, era un insulto a su memoria.

Dieciséis no le había hecho nunca daño a nadie. Era un ser de naturaleza benévola. Ni siquiera había participado de las gamberradas de Diecisiete y Dieciocho durante la búsqueda de Son Goku, e incluso había colaborado con aquellos guerreros para destruir a Cell y se había sacrificado finalmente para conseguirlo.

Y ahora le estaban "reconstruyendo" con trozos de aquí y de allí... ¡Como si fuese una puta batidora reciclada!

La sangre de Diecisiete hirvió, su labios se fruncieron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Por supuesto, como podéis ver, este proyecto posee sólo algunas de las piezas de Dieciséis —continuó Briefs—. El resto se guardó en un tanque de seguridad que...

—¿Por qué, simplemente, no le reconstruyó con todas las piezas y YA? —inquirió Diecisiete en un tono que dejaba más que clara su disconformidad.

—¡Oh! No era tan sencillo. Verás, algunos microchips de Dieciséis y algunas otras piezas, como el cañón sónico del brazo que recuperamos, estaban muy dañados y tenía que trabajar en ellos aparte… Pero yo no lo veo tan mal ahora mismo —confesó, palmeando suavemente la cabeza de aquel cyborg inerte y sin rostro—, sólo tengo que trabajar un poco más en su cara para que se vean igual y...

—Escucha —le interrupió Diecisiete—, empieza a correr.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Briefs, sorprendido.

—¡PORQUE VOY A MATARTE! —Diecisiete se alzó violentamente de la camilla y su hermana se abalanzó sobre él para detenerle.

—¡Diecisiete! ¡No cometas locuras! —exclamó Krilin, colocándose entre su cuñado y el padre de Bulma y alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Si no me permites acabar de hablar no entenderás nada —le reprendió el Doctor Briefs. Dejó algo más de distancia respecto al visceral androide y se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo antes de continuar—. Te he dicho que las partes más importantes de Dieciséis estaban almacenadas a buen recaudo. De hecho este proyecto de aquí era sólo una prueba para comprobar el funcionamiento de las piezas. Tenía pensado trabajar en las otras para reconstruir a Dieciséis exactamente igual a como fue, en un proyecto futuro.

»Pero hace casi un año entraron a robar en el laboratorio. Dieron con el código de seguridad, no sé cómo, y se llevaron aquel tanque en el que guardabamos las principales piezas de Dieciséis, junto con muchas otras cosas más. Y también tus planos, Diecisiete.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, alarmado. ¿De qué diablos hablaba aquel loco ahora?

—Sí, tus planos. Los que utilizamos para construir el mando para desactivaros… Con perdón... —musitó Briefs, alzando las manos en gesto de disculpa y suspirando, cansado—. En la época en que la Corporación limpió los restos de la batalla contra Cell, yo, personalmente, supervisé las tareas de recuperación y trabajé con un equipo de colaboradores, todos camaradas de profesión. Uno de ellos, Eugene, se hacía llamar "Spark". Era un científico brillante, tenía un gran futuro por delante. Pero desapareció la misma semana en que lo hizo el tanque y los planos.

Diecisiete se irguió de nuevo en la camilla al escuchar aquello. Tenía que ser el mismo Spark que había enviado el androide a por él.

—¿Y no sospechó de él? ¿Le roban los planos de una máquina de matar y no se alarma, Doctor? —musitó Krilin, asombrado.

—En aquel momento no tenía motivos para sospechar de él… —respondió Briefs. Luego vió la mirada asesina que le dedicó Diecisiete y se apresuró a rectificar— Aunque quizá sí debí sospechar….

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Diecisiete. Su voz sonó amenazadora.

—No tengo ni idea —confesó Briefs—. Debe poseer un laboratorio, pero no sé donde.

—En ese caso no me queda más que el Plan B. Haré que me encuentre, que venga a por mí… —concluyó Diecisiete, convencido de sus palabras.

—Otra vez con lo mismo… —resopló Krilin—. Te lo repito: si Vegeta o Gohan te ponen las manos encima será tu fin…

—¿No le sacaste nada? ¿No se te ocurrió interrogar a aquel androide que os atacó antes de hacerlo trizas? —preguntó Dieciocho. Su hermano negó y ella rodó los ojos.

" _Hombres…_ ", pensó.

Pero entonces la expresión del rostro de Diecisiete se iluminó, como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

—...Un momento… No, no le interrogué, pero él sí mencionó algo… Me dijo que el laboratorio de Spark estaba en una zona de hielos perpetuos que no iba a ser de mi gusto.

—¡Un glaciar! —exclamó Briefs, triunfante, al comprender la estrategia de Spark— ¡Qué astuto! El frío del hielo puede mantener oculta la ubicación de un lugar incluso del rastreo de los satélites más avanzados —explicó.

El Doctor Briefs se acercó a Diecisiete y examinó el proceso de regeneración del tejido de sus manos. Hecho esto prendió un cigarro y dio una larga calada antes de comenzar a preparar uno de los instrumentos quirúrgicos que se hallaban en una mesa, junto a la camilla de Diecisiete. El androide estudió cada movimiento del científico, escamado.

—Pero eso no ayuda mucho —repuso Krilin—. Hay miles de glaciares en el mundo…

Dieciocho miró a su esposo. Tenía razón. No podían, simplemente, ir glaciar por glaciar destruyendolos todos a su paso. Tardarían una eternidad.

—Sí —admitió el padre de Bulma—, pero no todos son válidos para albergar un laboratorio —explicó—. Los glaciares son masas móviles de agua congelada y eso impide que pueda estabilizarse un laboratorio en su interior. Sus paredes y su base se harían añicos. Cualquier edificación necesita estabilidad y más aún un laboratorio científico.

Con una especie de punzón encajado en el extremo de una herramienta parecida a un taladro de pared, Briefs procedió a pinchar diversos puntos de las palmas y los dedos de Diecisiete. Cada uno de ellos provocaba una descarga eléctrica que hacía que el androide reaccionara de forma refleja, apartando las manos.

El material estaba actuando bien. Debajo de aquel pringue verde se estaban regenerando las terminaciones nerviosas del androide.

El Doctor Briefs dejó el instrumento a un lado, dio otra profunda calada al vicio y negó con la cabeza.

—No —musitó, como si respondiera en voz alta a alguna pregunta planteada mentalmente—. Si está enterrado en un glaciar sólo puede estar en un lugar sin desnivel, donde el hielo sea estable y de terreno sólido.

Briefs se acercó entonces a uno de sus ordenadores y activó la pantalla.

—Veamos… Hielo perpetuo, en terreno sólido y sin desnivel…

El Doctor murmuraba mientras ojeaba con atención en un mapa interactivo. Unos minutos más tarde su consulta dio frutos, y Briefs imprimió un mapa en el que se veían marcados los puntos que cumplian esos requisitos. Eran un total de cuarenta y seis.

—La búsqueda va a ser complicada —dijo Briefs, entregándole el mapa a Dieciocho, que en seguida procedió a estudiarlo, con curiosidad.

El padre de Bulma hizo un gesto con la mano a Diecisiete para que se levantara y se acercara hasta un lugar parecido a una zona de limpieza. El androide colocó entonces sus manos sobre un sumidero para esterilizar instrumentos quirúrgicos y el Doctor roció sobre ellas con una ducha un líquido frío de color azul.

Cuando el científico cerró la llave de paso, Diecisiete miró sus manos. Alzó las cejas, perplejo. Su piel y la carne bajo ella estaban completamente recuperadas. No había rastro de las profundas laceraciones y quemaduras que había sufrido. Incluso su hermana se acercó para comprobar si era real lo que estaba viendo.

Era asombroso. Los tejidos orgánicos de Diecisiete y Dieciocho necesitaban del mismo tiempo para cicatrizar que los de cualquier humano normal, con la diferencia que ellos no corrían peligro de sufrir infecciones.

Aquel sistema de regeneración se parecía demasiado a...

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? ¡He, he! —rió emocionado, el Doctor—. Me inspiré en la técnica de autoregeneración de Piccolo y Cell para desarrollar esto. Y confieso que pude hacerlo gracias a las muestras de los Cell Junior que recogimos.

Diecisiete sonrió, satisfecho, abriendo y cerrando las manos y comprobando su fuerza.

—No está mal, Doctor —admitió. Entonces centró su atención en el mapa que su hermana sujetaba—. Si ese Spark tiene un laboratorio en algún lugar de estos, seguro que no le gustará que alguien ataque la zona y ponga en riesgo su trabajo.

Dieciocho y él se miraron y se sonrieron con expresión diabólica. En aquel momento eran un reflejo el uno del otro.

—¿No podéis pensar en una estrategia más sutil? —preguntó Krilin, pese a que conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Atacó a mi novia —argumentó Diecisiete, encogiéndose de hombros—. No voy a ser sutil en absoluto.

Dieciocho asintió.

—Iré contigo —anunció—. Krilin, estaré de vuelta antes del amanecer.

Los ojos del guerrero sin pelo se desencajaron.

—¿Qué…?

—De eso nada, Dieciocho —se negó Diecisiete—. Esto es un asunto personal entre Spark y yo. Además, si vienes correrás el riesgo de que se te estropee la ropa.

—¡Ja! Como si pudieras convencerme. De ningún modo, hermano. Voy a ir tanto si quieres como si no. A fin de cuentas también me busca a mi. Y no me vendrá mal un poco de diversión.

—Si tú vas yo no pienso quedarme aquí —confesó Krilin, mirando a su esposa, de brazos cruzados.

Los androides le observaron con una ceja enarcada, y él les enfrentó sin rastro de duda en los ojos.

No, por separado aquellos dos eran personas con sus cualidades y sus defectos (más defectos que cualidades en el caso de Diecisiete), como cualquier ser humano. Pero juntos formaban un tándem demasiado peligroso. De ningún modo les dejaría marchar solos.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Diecisiete, comprendiendo que era inútil discutir con ellos.

Su hermana y él eran igual de testarudos, y el calvo… Bueno, el calvo seguiría a Dieciocho como un perrillo faldero. Con algo de suerte le darían la golpiza que él tanto deseaba pegarle…

—Y en cuanto a usted —dijo el de cabellos negros, prestando su atención al Doctor Briefs. Al científico se le cayó el cigarro de la boca, por segunda vez, al sentirse objetivo de Diecisiete—. No se le ocurra explicarle a nadie que me ha visto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el padre de Bulma, sin comprender—. Tus amigos se pondrían contentos si se enteraran de que estás vivo.

Diecisiete contuvo una carcajada.

—¡Oh! Ya tengo suficiente con un loco que quiere destriparme. No necesito visitas de estúpidos "freaks" con afán de héroes que se creen que le hacen un favor al mundo intentando matar al Androide 17.

El científico frunció el ceño. No entendía el matiz de las palabras del cyborg. Y entonces Dieciocho se acercó a él y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor, Doctor Briefs. No le hable de mi hermano a nadie.

El científico alzó las cejas y se rindió.

—De acuerdo… Si insistís...

..::::..

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Y de nuevo, los mellizos juntos, preparados para la acción, y ¿rondando por el mundo sin vigilancia?… ¡Nooop! Forman un equipo demasiado temible, todos sabemos cómo la liaron en el futuro de Mirai..._

 _Aunque sepamos que esta vez son los buenos y que tienen un motivo de mucho peso para provocar destrucción, mejor que lo hagan bajo la supervisión de Krilin. Tiene que haber alguien con ellos que les vigile para que sus ataques no se salgan de madre XD._

 _Los siguientes capítulos, los mellizos van a estar juntos, van a discutir y a lanzarse pullas continuamente. Van a desarrollar estrategias juntos, van a pelear y a vencer enemigos, y además contarán con la colaboración y la cabeza fría y prudente de Krilin. Va a ser un ejemplo de cómo imagino que se desarrollarán las batallas en el torneo multiversal. ¡A ver si acierto! ;)_

 _Voy a intentar plasmar cómo les veo a ambos. Lapis era en esencia un joven arrogante, egocéntrico y gamberro, pero también valiente y cariñoso. Y Lázuli era traviesa, algo vanidosa e impaciente, y a la vez tímida y tierna. Una vez transformados en androides, es el lado oscuro, la sombra ;) lo que más les caracteriza. Sólo el paso del tiempo y las experiencias vividas podrán hacer que el resto de sus cualidades se amplifiquen y desarrollen su humanidad. ¡La vida no le pega a todo el mundo de la misma manera! XD_

 _ **Respuestas a reviews sin cuenta:**_

 _ **Gabii Suarez**_ _: Sé que no tengo perdón y que no hay justificación para matar un bebé no-nato. Lo único que puedo alegar a mi defensa es que todo esto va a sensibilizar a Diecisiete respecto al concepto que él tiene de familia (Ohana). Es un sacrificio que le va a permitir avanzar como persona._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	26. Capítulo XXVI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXVI

* * *

En aquel recóndito lugar del norte del mundo, era imposible distinguir el cielo de la tierra. ambos compartían el mismo tono de blanco, con vetas de intenso azul en algunas zonas como único indicativo de la existencia de hielo y que, por lo tanto, se trataba del suelo.

La ventisca azotaba su cuerpo incesantemente, cuando extendió una mano delante de él y disparó un potente rayo de energía sobre un bloque de hielo. La enorme roca congelada pareció desprenderse de su base a cámara lenta. Sin esperar a que se hiciera añicos contra el suelo, descargó otro más, aún más potente. Y el bloque de hielo se desintegró.

El viento formó un remolino con las partículas heladas resultantes de las explosiones y envolvió a Diecisiete. Las temperaturas eran extremadamente gélidas, pero a él no parecía molestarle. Ni siquiera cuando los copos de nieve formaron cristales de hielo en sus pestañas oscuras.

Continuó bombardeando aquel enorme glaciar. Su energía era de color azul pálido y brillante, un tono muy parecido al del hielo que destruía. Sus largos cabellos se arremolinaban, salvajes, con cada disparo, y sus ojos resplandecían con los matices del mismo hielo perpetuo que destrozaba.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no notaba esa sensación. El hormigueo en sus manos justo antes de soltar una descarga de energía, el calor posterior, la onda expansiva que agitaba su maltrecha ropa y su pelo… Todo había quedado muy cerca del olvido y ahora era como si Diecisiete despertara de un profundo sueño. Era el despertar a su realidad, a la esencia de sí mismo.

El sonido de la destrucción. El eterno paisaje que desaparecía bajo el efecto de su poder. La belleza solemne de la devastación.

El mundo en sus manos.

El placer intenso de saberse juez y verdugo de aquel recóndito lugar del mundo (y de todos, en realidad), un placer al que le faltaba, únicamente, la parte de llevarse algunas vidas por delante.

"Eso tendrá solución dentro de muy poco", pensaba Diecisiete, mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa y seguían sucediéndose las ráfagas de energía, cada vez más destructivas.

El androide concentró su poder en sus dos manos y las elevó al cielo antes de descargar un potentísimo ataque que destruyó una montaña entera.

Diecisiete hizo un gesto de negación, decepcionado. Si la zona hubiera sido la sede de algún tipo de laboratorio clandestino, alguien habría salido a detenerle antes de soltar semejante traca final.

—No… —suspiró—. Aquí tampoco estás… ¿Dónde diablos te escondes?

Emprendió el vuelo para desplazarse hacia el siguiente punto que había marcado en su mapa. Y ya era sexto por el que pasaba.

 **…**

A centenares de kilómetros de allí pero también en la zona más septentrional del globo terráqueo, Krilin luchaba contra sí mismo. Sentía un importante conflicto interno por verse obligado a destruir de aquel modo. Destruir porque sí... Él no estaba hecho para eso. Ni siquiera con una buena causa de por medio veía el valiente guerrero alguna ventaja.

Se habían repartido entre los tres las zonas que podían albergar el laboratorio de Spark, que Briefs les había marcado en un mapa. Y Krilin era consciente de que su esposa y su cuñado no debían estar teniendo problemas para efectuar aquella búsqueda tan destructiva.

Incluso podría asegurar que se estaban divirtiendo... Bueno, seguro que él más que ella.

Dieciocho era práctica. Diecisiete, en cambio, se dejaba influir por su afán de divertirse, era curioso cómo su comportamiento se parecía al de los artistas más excéntricos. O, afinando aún más: al de un niño pequeño.

Krilin suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que continuar, debían encontrar ese laboratorio de una buena vez.

Cerró los ojos y concentró su ki. Inspiró profundamente y extendió ambas manos por delante de él, en las que brillaba una esfera de color amarillo.

—¡HAAAAA!

Krilin descargó su poder, y este, en lugar de impactar en un lugar determinado se dividió en decenas de pequeñas esferas de energía.

Una gran extensión de terreno congelado fue bombardeado violentamente con las innumerables manifestaciones de poder y los destrozos fueron demoledores.

Krilin esperó a que se asentaran los restos de su ataque para observar con atención a su alrededor. Pero no había ni rastro de movimiento.

No había vida por allá. Aquel no era el lugar que buscaban.

Y justo antes de emprender el vuelo para cambiar de sitio, divisó una figura en la distancia acercándose a él.

La reconoció enseguida y le sonrió mientras se acercaba. Dieciocho le devolvió la sonrisa y se detuvo junto a él.

—Deduzco que no has tenido suerte… —murmuró Krilin.

Ella negó con energía.

—No te he llamado, por lo tanto deduces bien.

Antes de separarse habían establecido una única regla muy sencilla: avisar a los demás en caso de encontrar el laboratorio secreto. Y, como los androides no tenían un ki detectable y tampoco podían detectar el ki de los demás, la solución pasaba por llamar por teléfono como la gente normal.

Tanto Dieciocho como Krilin poseían smartphones, pero Diecisiete no. Y tras escuchar la cantinela de su hermana durante media hora, accedió finalmente a comprar un móvil de prepago a regañadientes, antes de iniciar el viaje hacia el norte.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó Krilin, intrigado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido fácil: sólo he tenido que seguir la estela de tu destrucción. No está nada mal para un agente de policía… —murmuró ella, con tono juguetón.

Krilin se sonrojó con sus palabras y justo en aquel instante sonó un tono de llamada.

Dieciocho sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Seguro que es Diecisiete! ¿Lo ves? Y tú convencido de que arrojaría el teléfono a la mínima ocasión, y no nos avisaría si encontraba el laboratorio…

"De hecho, lo raro es que llame", pensó Krilin. Llevar la contraria y hacer lo que le daba la gana iba más con la actitud de su cuñado, así que su llamada le sorprendió.

Pero al mirar la pantalla comprobó que no se trataba de Diecisiete.

Krilin mostró a su esposa el nombre que aparecía en el smartphone y ella le miró de vuelta, sorprendida.

—Ruby...

 **...**

Entretanto, Diecisiete, tremendamente aburrido de la situación, llegó al octavo lugar que su mapa señalaba. Allí las condiciones climatológicas eran más suaves. El viento no azotaba su figura y el sol arrancaba destellos fulgurantes en la superficie helada.

Era una zona en la que no predominaba sólo el hielo, también había piedra oscura, y el agua congelada brillaba en las vetas de aquella formación rocosa. Le llamó la atención lo escabroso del terreno y, a la vez, lo llano. La altura en aquel punto era considerable pero el desnivel de la zona prácticamente inexistente, a excepción de la ladera que ascendía hacia unas montañas cercanas, en la cima de las cuales brillaba la lengua de un glaciar.

Respiró hondo y reunió su energía en una esfera azul pálido que rodeó todo su cuerpo y que emitía un sonido agudo, parecido al de una batería cargándose.

Diecisiete extendió los brazos y provocó una onda expansiva brutal, que partió la base de la lengua de aquel glaciar y provocó un deslizamiento del hielo. El temblor de tierra que siguió fue casi el de un terremoto de nivel siete en la escala sismológica, y se mantuvo mientras duró la fricción del hielo.

Diecisiete se limitó a observar de brazos cruzados el espectáculo provocado por su poder. Pero algo sucedió.

Contrastada en aquel cielo azul tan despejado, una figura humana suspendida en el aire no pasó desapercibida para el androide.

Diecisiete sonrió.

—Por fin… —masculló. Parecía que le había tocado el premio.

El recién llegado no hizo ademán de atacarle y Diecisiete esperó. Lo más probable era que le hubieran enviado a buscarle y no a pelear.

Alzó una ceja, algo disgustado. Tenía ganas de comenzar a romper piernas de una vez… Pero si ahora acababa con aquel desconocido, nadie le llevaría al laboratorio, y lo más seguro era que tuviera que comenzar de nuevo a provocar terremotos.

Resopló y sacó un sencillo teléfono prepago del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, en la memoria del cual había almacenado un número telefónico, el de Dieciocho.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y, justo cuando iba a efectuar la llamada, se detuvo y se lo pensó.

—¡Nah! —masculló.

Si ella acudía junto con el enano inútil, le chafarían la diversión. La situación acabaría demasiado pronto, y Diecisiete no tenía la más mínima intención de acelerar el fin de ese científico. Su idea era alargar su agonía hasta que él mismo rogara por su propia muerte.

Y la conciencia siempre tan correcta de su cuñado frustraría su plan.

Diecisiete se guardó de nuevo el aparato en su bolsillo trasero y exclamó:

—¡Eh tú! ¡Tengo entendido que por aquí hay un laboratorio científico!

Aguardó pero no recibió respuesta a su grito. Frunció el ceño y utilizó sus manos a modo de bocina antes de soltar un alarido.

—¡EH! ¡TENGO UNA OFERTA QUE HACERLE A TU DOCTOR!

La otra figura se acercó flotando poco a poco y se limitó a mirar a Diecisiete, sin rastro de expresión en su rostro. De hecho, cuando Diecisiete y Dieciocho fueron activados por primera vez por Gero, ambos componían aquella misma cara de póker.

No necesitó usar su escáner para deducir que se trataba de un androide.

El recién llegado no era muy vigoroso. Llevaba el cabello corto y lo tenía oscuro. Sus ojos eran verdes, de párpados caídos y tristes. En su cuello llevaba una pañoleta que le recordaba demasiado a la que él tenía en casa, y vestía un elegante traje estilo mao de color gris.

—Curiosa combinación… —murmuró Diecisiete, enarcando una ceja. Colocó sus manos en las caderas y entornó los ojos. ¿Por qué diantres no le hablaba?— ¿Tu creador no te enseñó un mínimo de educación?

El desconocido se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin perderle de vista hasta el último momento, y emprendió el vuelo, alejándose de la zona del glaciar.

Diecisiete procedió a seguirle en un vuelo bajo a través de zonas rocosas y valles con lagos congelados, quizá, desde hacía milenios. No muy lejos de allí se abría una grieta en una pared rocosa cuya práctica totalidad estaba cubierta de hielo, y dentro de la fisura había una cueva oscura.

Aterrizaron allí y Diecisiete vio en la fría caverna la inconfundible puerta de seguridad de un laboratorio.

Sonrió. El momento de tenerle a su merced se acercaba…

El otro androide se giró y caminó hacia él. Se plantó tan sólo a un palmo de Diecisiete y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Él único que puso una mueca burlona fue Diecisiete.

—Oye, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo…

El otro no mostró reacción alguna a las palabras de Diecisiete. Se limitó a rodearle y colocarse a su espalda. Diecisiete abrió los ojos como platos y dió un salto hacia delante cuando notó las manos del otro androide acariciando su trasero.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! —rugió, cabreado. Se giró de golpe y le propinó un puñetazo en la sien que lo envió a estrellarse contra la roca lateral.

Desde el agujero abierto en la pared, el androide mudo le enseñaba el teléfono que acababa de sacarle del bolsillo. Sin decir nada más, lo arrojó al suelo de piedra y Diecisiete resopló.

—Como si lo necesitara… —escupió, con desprecio—. No tengo todo el día —masculló, impaciente.

Y tras escuchar esta frase, el androide silencioso le guió a través de la gruesa puerta de metal hacia el interior de la cueva.

Recorrieron varias decenas de metros, adentrándose en el corazón de la montaña. La visión nocturna de Diecisiete se activó y sus sensores detectaron movimiento en el techo de la galería. "Murciélagos", pensó él. Debían colarse hasta allí a través de algún respiradero o hueco oculto en las paredes rocosas.

La cueva se estrechó y terminó en otra puerta, esta vez más sencilla pero no menos segura. Su guía colocó la mano sobre un panel electrónico y el led sobre la puerta cambió de rojo a verde antes de abrirse ésta y revelar su interior.

Ambos se internaron en el laboratorio, que no era muy diferente al que poseyó Gero en las Montañas del Norte. El espacio era amplio, de techos altos y superficies revestidas de metal. En el medio, un gran computador parecía estar trabajando de forma automática. Poseía varias pantallas LCD y en todas ellas aparecían sin cesar líneas de comandos que se ejecutaban de forma autónoma.

Al otro lado de la gran sala, Diecisiete divisó algo que reconoció al instante. Cinco cápsulas sarcófago como la que él mismo, Dieciocho y Dieciséis ocuparon antes de despertar. Todas estaban numeradas y, dos de ellas, estaban abiertas. "21" y "22" eran los números visibles en los laterales de las dos cápsulas. A Veintiuno ya le conoció, y el tipo silencioso que aguardaba a su lado como si fuera su sombra debía ser Veintidós.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Así que tú eras quien estaba formando todo ese revuelo ahí fuera, ¿eh? —dijo una voz algo aguda y cargada de emoción.

Un hombre encorvado, de cabello largo, amarrado con una coleta y expresión algo ausente, hizo su aparición en la escena a través de otra puerta más pequeña. El hombre se acercó a Diecisiete sin rastro de miedo y se detuvo a sólo un par de metros de él. La computadora emitió una serie de pitidos y el hombre la comprobó de reojo antes de dirigirse de nuevo al androide de Gero.

—¡Bienvenido, A17! —exclamó, colocando sus manos a la espalda—. Soy el Doctor Spark.

"Ya le tengo, Ruby", pensó Diecisiete. Deseó aplastarle allí mismo, arrancarle las vísceras y arrojarlas por todo el laboratorio. Sintió su sangre hervir, y supo su venganza tan cercana que las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Diecisiete las guardó en los bolsillos de sus jeans para disimular, y siguió observando a Spark con ojos inexpresivos.

—¿Tu hermana no ha venido contigo? No importa, Veintiuno no tardará en encontrarla igual que dio contigo...

Diecisiete contuvo la risa. ¿Veintiuno? Aquel miserable desconocía que su androide había sido hecha pedazos por él.

—Veo que no eres muy hablador… No sé por qué imaginaba lo contrario… —murmuró Spark. Se rascó la frente y Diecisiete vio que tenía una gran cicatriz en la cabeza, justo en la línea del cuero cabelludo—. Te preguntarás por qué te mandé buscar. Supongo que Veintiuno ya te habrá explicado la historia por encima. Verás, hace años yo trabajaba en la Corporación Cápsula, en el equipo que recogió los deshechos del Torneo de Cell y…

—Sí, sí, esa historia ya la he oído antes… ¿No tienes nada nuevo que contarme? —masculló Diecisiete, impaciente.

Spark entornó los ojos, sorprendido por el tono irreverente con el que el androide se dirigió a él.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres que vaya al grano? De acuerdo —siseó el científico—. El día que vi tus planos en el laboratorio de Briefs supe que eran diseños de Gero. Yo siempre fui un admirador suyo, un fan acérrimo. No había forma de que aquellos dibujos y aquella caligrafía pasara desapercibida para mi —Spark caminó hasta la gran computadora central mientras relataba su historia y escribió unos comandos de control mediante uno de los teclados—. Cuando tuve ocasión, los saqué del armario bajo llave donde los guardaba Briefs y los estudié. Y entonces lo supe, tenía que repetir aquella maravilla que Gero dejó sólo en planos, ya que pensé que tú y tu hermana habíais sido destruidos junto con Cell.

El otro androide se mantenía junto a Diecisiete pero con su atención centrada en Spark, como si se hallara aguardando nuevas órdenes. Las pupilas de Diecisiete se tornaron rojas y aprovechó que ni uno ni otro le vigilaba para realizar un escáner del androide mudo. Poseía una energía parecida a Veintiuno. Aparentemente era un peligro potencial, pero los resultados del análisis le revelaron algo más, y Diecisiete tuvo que disimular la expresión de triunfo.

Spark continuaba con su explicación sin echar cuenta a lo que Diecisiete estaba haciendo a sus espaldas.

—Fui al laboratorio de Gero, en las montañas, para recabar más información. ¡Oh!, pero había sido destruido. ¡Me sentí muy frustrado! Y entonces tuve más claro que nunca que mi sino en la vida era continuar su obra. Me despedí de la Corporación Cápsula dispuesto a retirarme para comenzar mis nuevos experimentos, y esa misma semana entré en las instalaciones del laboratorio personal de Briefs para robar las piezas de A16 que aún se hallaban sin contaminar con las idioteces de Briefs, y también me llevé tus planos. El destino de las piezas de A16 ya lo has visto: Veintiuno es una de las maravillas que creé basándome en el trabajo de Gero.

Spark tecleó un par de líneas y, en aquel momento, Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

—Desaparecí —continuó el científico—, me cambié el nombre, me alejé completamente de mi vida anterior y ubiqué mi laboratorio aquí. Terminé a A21, A22, A23 y A24 y comencé a A25. Decidí continuar con la nomenclatura de Gero, en su honor.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. ¡Aquel tipo era patético! Como si Gero mereciera algún tipo de homenaje…

—A25 es un androide con base humana, como vosotros. Pero para tenerlo listo me faltaba la unidad de energía inacabable que el Doctor Gero inventó e implantó en vuestros cuerpos —continuó Spark. Se quedó pensativo y su rostro se ensombreció—. Pero en tus planos no estaba reflejado el diseño ni los materiales de la unidad energética. Experimenté mil elementos y combinaciones pero ninguno funcionaba correctamente. No he conseguido ningún avance en todo este tiempo.

»Cuando al fin detecté que alguien estaba removiendo en los archivos policiales de vuestras gamberradas en la carretera y más tarde en los de vuestra desaparición, decidí investigar a qué venía de repente tanto interés. De modo que envié a Veintiuno para vigilar a aquel policía. Ya vi por las noticias que os conocísteis. Dime, ¿qué te pareció Veintiuno?

Diecisiete ladeó la cabeza con gesto pensativo.

—Digamos que... No pasó el control de calidad…

La sonrisa maligna iluminó completamente su rostro, entonces.

Spark detectó el tono irónico en la voz de Diecisiete y alzó la vista de la pantalla de la computadora por primera vez para mirarle.

—¿Cómo?

Veintidós detectó el matiz de alarma en la voz de su creador y giró la cabeza 90 grados, hacia Diecisiete. El gesto fue aterrador.

Pero Diecisiete le devolvió la mirada con mofa y chasqueó la lengua.

—... Y este tampoco pasa el control... —musitó, señalando al otro androide con el pulgar.

Diecisiete agarró por sorpresa los antebrazos de Veintidós y, en un gesto felino, apoyó los pies contra el pecho del androide. Se catapultó hacia atrás y le arrancó los brazos a la altura de los hombros.

Veintidós tan sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca por el asombro, y su mirada se clavó en los brazos que Diecisiete arrojaba a un rincón, con desprecio. El de ojos gélidos había descubierto, mediante el escáner, que la unión entre su cuerpo y sus extremidades era el punto débil de Veintidós, además de concluir que a causa de los materiales y los malos ensamblajes, su velocidad no podía ser muy alta. Pero en aquellos brazos se ocultaban otros dos cañones sónicos con un diseño aún más avanzado que el de Veintiuno. Arrancándoselos lo desarmaba. Esa vez no iba a cometer el error de subestimar a su enemigo—. Ya he oído suficiente —gruñó Diecisiete, entre dientes, centrando su atención en Spark.

El científico retrocedió, y Diecisiete avanzó hacia él con expresión de odio.

—¿Dónde crees que está tu Veintiuno? ¿En serio no te ha extrañado no ver por aquí a esa maravilla tuya? Adivina lo que le pasó…

El androide Veintidós se abalanzó sobre Diecisiete al recibir una mirada desesperada de Spark. Pero Diecisiete le esquivó dando un grácil mortal hacia atrás. Aún cabeza abajo, tomó todo el impulso posible y le asestó una patada en la cabeza que lo incrustó violentamente en la pared revestida de paneles metálicos.

En apenas un segundo, Diecisiete llegó hasta él y terminó el trabajo, reventando aquella cabeza cibernética de un rodillazo contra la pared rocosa, oculta tras los paneles de chapa.

—Esto me recuerda algo… —musitó, golpeando suavemente su mentón con el dedo índice—. ¡Ah sí! Tu Gero acabó exactamente igual…

Spark se apoyó en una de las superficies lisas de la computadora y enfrentó la terrorífica mirada de Diecisiete.

—Te has tomado muchas molestias para traerme hasta aquí y estudiarme. ¿Creías que iba a ser así de fácil? ¿Que yo no iba a ofrecer resistencia? —dijo. Ordenó su cabello hacia atrás y colocó las manos en las caderas—. ¿Esto es todo? ¿Así va a terminar tu ridícula vida? ¿Esto es lo único que tienes para mi? —preguntó Diecisiete. Sus firmes pasos resonaron en la sala al acercarse al científico, y Spark comenzó a retroceder, rodeando la computadora—. Eres tan patético como tu idolatrado Doctor Gero. Abre esas tres cápsulas —le retó el androide, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza hacia el rincón del laboratorio donde se agrupaban los sarcófagos—. Los que están ahí encerrados quizá estén mejor cualificados para enfrentarse a mi.

Spark observó un indicador en uno de los numerosos monitores. En él se exhibían los gráficos de las tres cápsulas cerradas. Junto a la figura de dos de ellas había un indicador que marcaba un cincuenta por ciento. La tercera era la de A25, que se hallaba inoperativo mientras no tuviera la célula energética de Diecisiete.

Spark se mordió el labio y continuó caminando hacia atrás.

—Deja de engañarte —le aconsejó Diecisiete. Su voz era suave y amenazadora—. Yo soy el androide perfecto y nada de lo que fabriques podrá compararse nunca a mi.

Spark tanteó sobre el teclado principal de la computadora gigante mientras vigilaba el avance lento de Diecisiete. Una risa demente escapó de sus labios al encontrar lo que había estado buscando con desesperación y, entonces, el científico negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas por completo —farfulló.

Sus dedos levantaron una pequeña cubierta con forma cuadrada que ocultaba y protegía un teclado numérico. Spark se arrojó sobre él y tecleó rápidamente una combinación de números.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Diecisiete cuando centenares de leds luminosos comenzaron a parpadear en la superficie de casi todas las paredes. Se oyó un sonido parecido al de una turbina y la computadora emitió varios pitidos de diferentes tonos.

—El androide perfecto es él: Eugene —aclaró, señalando a la computadora. Diecisiete entornó los ojos, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Es el único que no está basado en la obra de Gero, y acabo de otorgarle el control completo de sí mismo.

El sonido de turbinas girando se volvió cada vez más potente. Las paredes metálicas que aparentemente eran simples revestimientos lisos, resultaron ser compuertas ocultas que se abrieron revelando diferentes instrumentos electrónicos, pantallas, cables y conexiones de todo tipo.

Y de tres de esas compuertas emergieron tres cabezales estrechos que emitían un láser de color rojo intenso que barrió todo el laboratorio hasta detenerse en Diecisiete.

Alarmado, el androide miró hacia todas partes. No le gustaba, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto...

Y de repente, el sonido de turbinas se volvió ensordecedor, hasta que se oyó un fuerte chasquido, como el de un percutor gigante.

Y Diecisiete se quedó paralizado.

Intentó mover los brazos y las piernas, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Su musculatura había sido atrapada dentro de un campo magnético tan potente que le tenía totalmente bloqueado. Apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo titánico para liberarse de aquella fuerza que le sometía.

Y, como en respuesta a su esfuerzo, el sonido de turbinas se intensificó, y la potencia del campo magnético creció.

No podía ni elevar su energía para proyectarla hacia aquella máquina y hacerla pedazos.

Diecisiete estaba completamente indefenso, a merced de aquel científico chalado. Sólo recordaba haberse sentido así de acorralado una vez en su vida: justo antes de ser absorbido por Cell.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? Eugene es este laboratorio en sí, con una computadora central controlada mediante un cerebro cibernético —Spark se acercó hasta Diecisiete y agarró sus cabellos para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos—. Un procesador biónico desarrollado a partir de una pequeña parte de masa encefálica del cerebro humano más brillante del mundo: el mío —dijo, con señalándose la cicatriz de la cabeza. Su voz estaba claramente afectada por la demencia—. Por eso le puse mi antiguo nombre. ¡Fue un éxito! ¡Mi experimento más brillante! Este laboratorio es la Inteligencia Artificial más avanzada del mundo —explicó, haciendo un gesto con los brazos que abarcaba todo a su alrededor—, ¡y su procesador es mi mente! Y a ella te aseguro que no puedes escapar... Eugene es mi arma contra androides indisciplinados como tú. Él ES el androide perfecto, A17. No tú.

Unos brazos mecanizados emergieron de paredes y techos y se movieron hacia el androide inmovilizado. De uno de ellos emergió una gruesa aguja que se incrustó en el tórax de Diecisiete, cortándole la respiración. Le estaban analizando.

Y en la pantalla gigante de Eugene comenzaron a procesarse instantáneamente los resultados. Unos pitidos de diferentes tonalidades resonaron y Spark asintió.

—¿Sabes, A17? La réplica de tu célula de energía eterna me tenía realmente frustrado. Su funcionamiento escapaba hasta a las mismas leyes de la termodinámica. ¡Pero muy pronto ese secreto será desvelado, al fin!

Uno de los brazos mecanizados descendió del techo hasta el imposibilitado Diecisiete. En su extremo había una sierra radial de diamante que se puso en funcionamiento a pocos centímetros del pecho de Diecisiete, y el androide entró en pánico.

—¿Qué es esto? —masculló Diecisiete, hablando con dificultad.

—Esto es tu final, A17.

 **…**

Seguía con el teléfono inalámbrico de casa de Logan y Annie en las manos. No sabía desde cuándo exactamente llevaba en esa posición. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Diecisiete había desaparecido, y Ruby, tremendamente preocupada, había llamado a Krilin para pedirle ayuda. No sabía a quién más podía acudir. Pero tras hablar con él, en lugar de tranquilizarse, su desazón no había hecho más que aumentar.

Diecisiete había ido a buscar a Dieciocho para ponerla sobre aviso, y Ruby se había enterado de sus intenciones de encontrar el laboratorio por su cuenta y matar a aquel científico.

Krilin era demasiado bueno. Había insistido en que no se preocupara y que tuviera fé. Ellos no tenían intención alguna de dejarle a su suerte. Sabían mejor que nadie lo difícil que era lidiar con Diecisiete y los planes "geniales" que solían ocurrírsele.

Y ella tenía fé en Diecisiete, más que en nadie, pero no podía evitar que un miedo terrible la invadiera al recordar la batalla que libraron él y aquel otro androide.

Ruby sólo quería que se mantuviera a salvo y que regresara con ella.

Le necesitaba.

—¿En qué diablos pensabas? —la reprendía Logan, con rudeza—. ¿Un androide, Ruby? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió implicarte emocionalmente con una máquina?

—¡No le llames así! —rugió Ruby, furiosa—. Diecisiete es más humano que muchas personas que he conocido en mi vida.

—¿Quieres mi opinión acerca de esto, Ruby? —preguntó su amigo—. Deberías abandonarle. Es demasiado peligroso.

Ruby cerró los ojos y negó con energía.

No fue capaz de pronunciar una frase contundente para acabar con aquella discusión. Las lágrimas no dejaban de acudir a sus ojos y la voz se le partía en la garganta. El llanto la azotaba ante cualquier situación estresante.

Los médicos le habían avisado que podía ocurrir algo así. Era completamente normal, era una reacción natural de su cuerpo ante el desbarajuste hormonal que tenía que padecer hasta que todo se estabilizara. No poder controlar el llanto o la rabia era un maldito infierno.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! —gritó Annie, advirtiendo cómo estaba afectando aquello a Ruby—. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más de esto, Logan. ¡Eres un insensible!

—¡¿Insensible?! ¡Le juré a su abuela en su lecho de muerte que velaría por su seguridad! ¡Y ella no hace más que ponerme trabas! ¡Una detrás de otra!

Ruby enterró la cabeza en las manos y se tapó los oídos. No soportaba más aquello.

Se levantó del sofá, sintiendo al hacerlo un agudo pinchazo en el vientre que la hizo ahogar un quejido. Y el resto de su cuerpo no estaba menos dolorido. La aparatosa caída que había sufrido le había dejado moretones por todas partes, el más feo justo bajo la cresta iliaca. Le habían dicho que aún había tenido suerte de no haberse roto ningún hueso, pero ella habría preferido mil veces eso antes que perder a su hijo.

Ruby miró a Logan, mientras se recuperaba del dolor, dispuesta a responderle… Pero le quería demasiado como para decirle algo de lo que sabía que se arrepentiría después.

—Disculpad… Necesito dormir un poco —musitó.

Y dicho esto, huyó hacia el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación.

..::::..

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Eugene es una fusión entre la Reina Roja, de Resident Evil, y_ _J.A.R.V.I.S. de Iron Man._

 _¡Es lo único que tengo que decir de este capítulo! XD_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	27. Capítulo XXVII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXVII

* * *

La tela de su camisa se rasgó con facilidad. Tras ella sólo estaba su piel. Sintió la sierra radial apoyándose contra su pecho. Pero pese a ser el instrumento cortante más efectivo del mundo, no pudo hacer gran cosa contra la piel de Diecisiete. Estaba modificada genéticamente para resistir incluso a eso. Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los tejidos de su cuerpo terminaran cediendo.

Sabiendo esto, Diecisiete cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de nuevo, desesperadamente, de concentrar su energía. Pero fracasó otra vez.

Era su fin, tal como Spark le había dicho.

Entonces, en medio de tan angustiosa situación, la puerta principal del laboratorio explotó. Las hojas de metal fueron arrancadas de los goznes y volaron, cruzando el amplio espacio, hasta atravesar una de las paredes e incrustarse en el motor rotativo de la turbina de Eugene.

Spark tuvo el tiempo justo de ocultarse tras un enorme armario metálico de herramientas, y ponerse a salvo.

Diecisiete se vio libre, al fin. Y, de golpe, toda la energía que había estado intentando concentrar se acumuló alrededor de su cuerpo como una aura azul brillante, que generó una onda expansiva que provocó numerosos destrozos en paredes y techos, y destruyó los brazos mecánicos y las pantallas de Eugene.

Dieciocho y Krilin irrumpieron en el laboratorio a través del hueco de la puerta destrozada.

—Qué alegría verte… —musitó Diecisiete en dirección a su hermana.

Apartó la tela rota de su camisa y dio un vistazo a su pecho. La cuchilla de diamante no había conseguido cortar su piel, pero le había dejado una marca longitudinal en el pectoral.

—Tenía la corazonada de que la ibas a fastidiar con tus jueguecitos, Diecisiete —gruñó Dieciocho, entre dientes.

—¿Qué jueguecitos? —exclamó él, ofendido— ¡Casi me abren en canal! —gritó, señalándose el descamisado pecho.

—¡Si no fueras tan arrogante no habría pasado esto! —se rebotó Dieciocho.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos y decidió dejar la discusión para cuando pudiera disfrutarla. Oteó en la destrozada estancia y un ruido tras unos paneles metálicos llamó su atención.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? —musitó Krilin, señalando hacia el origen de los chasquidos.

—El demente que estábamos buscando… Y es mío —aclaró Diecisiete, sin apartar los gélidos ojos del científico.

Spark observó a los mellizos. Jamás soñó que tendría la oportunidad de verles despiertos a los dos a la vez. Su plan había sido buscarles y acorralarles por separado, juntos era mucho más difícil doblegarlos. Aún así, y teniendo en cuenta el peligro que corría, no podía dejar de contemplar la perfección con la que habían sido diseñados, sobretodo Dieciocho. Su posición de batalla, firme, relajada, de frente. Su rostro amenazador, inexpresivo. Todo en ella dejaba claro lo letal que podía llegar a ser.

Y además del inevitable terror, Spark sentía una especie de atracción enfermiza, como una emoción contenida por hallarse ante lo que siempre había idolatrado.

—Dieciocho, eres más bella aún que en las fotos… —jadeó Spark en un tono grave, casi lujurioso.

—¡Oye…! —exclamó Krilin. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ese imbécil para hablarle así a su esposa?

—Acaba con él de una vez— gruñó Dieciocho, asqueada.

Diecisiete suspiró. La impaciencia de su hermana tratando de acelerar las cosas. Justo tal como lo había supuesto.

—¿Qué prisa hay? No tengo ninguna intención de darle una muerte rápida… —replicó Diecisiete con voz tranquila, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

Pensativo, caminó lentamente hacia Spark. El científico se había desplazado hasta una puerta que había quedado atascada y trataba por todos los medios de abrirla.

Definitivamente, no podía matarle utilizando su fuerza. Eso sería demasiado rápido.

¿Qué método de tortura podía usar? La del agua siempre le había intrigado… ¿Cuánto tardaría en explotar el estómago de aquel desgraciado? Sería interesante comprobarlo.

Miró a su alrededor. También podía utilizar el filo metálico de una de aquellas gruesas puertas, ahora incrustadas en la turbina, como una versión mejorada de la cuna de Judas… ¿Cuánto tiempo toleraría el dolor de sentir cómo un afilado hierro le iba cortando en dos por su propio peso?

Pero entonces, justo cuando Diecisiete lo rebasaba, se activó el computador central de Eugene, quien, al parecer, había estado haciendo una autoevaluación de daños hasta aquel momento.

Del mismo computador emergieron una serie de brazos mecánicos parecidos a los primeros.

Diecisiete se puso en guardia, pero dichos brazos no le atacaron, si no que comenzaron a reparar a toda velocidad los daños sufridos por el mismo Eugene.

El sonido de una segunda turbina poniéndose en marcha se oyó bajo el piso, la energía de la cual creó una barrera, una especie de escudo alrededor de Eugene destinado a protegerlo mientras se autoreparaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —exclamó Dieciocho, mirando el rostro alarmado de su hermano.

—Eugene se está reparando —respondió Spark, desde el rincón en el que se ovillaba. Con esfuerzo titánico, había conseguido hacer rodar aquel armario de herramientas y despejar el paso hacia la puerta. Con la mano buscó el picaporte mientras vigilaba a los dos androides y al otro desconocido—. ¡No podréis contra el! ¡Sólo tardará 20 minutos en activar de nuevo el campo!

Diecisiete miró alarmado lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Cuando ese cacharro termine de repararse esto se va a poner feo… —musitó, recordando el campo electromagnético que le había tenido bloqueado e indefenso.

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! —gritó Dieciocho.

La androide generó un potente rayo de energía y lo dirigió hacia la parte central de Eugene, justo la zona en la que trabajaban los brazos mecánicos. Pero el rayo impactó contra el escudo de energía y se dividió en millones de partículas brillantes e infinitesimales.

—¡No hay nada que podáis hacer! —aulló Spark—. ¡Eugene, activa a A23 y A24!

—¡¿Qué narices…?! —masculló Krilin, al escuchar la familiar nomenclatura.

En la parte trasera del laboratorio, dos cápsulas-sarcófago se abrieron con un ruido agudo de descompresión, y las respectivas compuertas pivotaron sobre sus goznes.

"No…", pensó Krilin. Alarmado, vio cómo una terrorífica escena que ya había vivido antes se repetía ante sus ojos.

Dos figuras altas y fornidas emergieron de las cápsulas.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. Eran réplicas casi exactas de Veintiuno pero sin piezas de Dieciséis. Y al escanearlas pudo comprobar que no poseían ni la mitad de la la fuerza que había demostrado el gigantesco androide que le atacó en la Central de los Rangers.

Justo entonces, Spark se escurrió a través de una rendija de la puerta lateral.

—No, no vas a escapar...— susurró Diecisiete, guturalmente. Corrió, veloz, hasta aquella puerta y, cuando alargó la mano para estirar del picaporte, otra mano apartó la suya de un manotazo. Uno de los dos androides recién activados había llegado frente a él para impedirle atrapar a Spark. Diecisiete entornó los ojos y apretó los dientes. No, no le iban a impedir atraparle...—. Aparta de mi camino.

El Androide 23, simplemente no vio venir el golpe bestial que le envió volando hasta estrellarse contra uno de los armarios de instrumental. El contenido del mueble se desparramó por el suelo de metal, haciendo un ruido infernal.

Diecisiete se apresuró de nuevo hacia la puerta, ya con el paso libre. Pero alguien le agarró el brazo. Harto y cabreado, el androide se giró y miró con ojos desencajados de rabia a A24, que le sujetaba la muñeca, sin mostrar expresión alguna en el rostro.

A23 se incorporó al dúo y apuntó con su mano abierta a Diecisiete.

—¡Joder! —masculló él.

Se sacudió el agarre del otro androide y esquivó la ráfaga de poder que A23 le dirigió.

En segundos se enzarzó en una violenta pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra los dos androides. Todo a su alrededor, paredes, techos y suelos, tembló.

—¡Si esto sigue así se hundirá la montaña sobre nuestras cabezas! —exclamó Krilin, alarmado, tras saltar a un lado para esquivar una descarga de energía. Sus ojos viajaban de la pelea hasta el proceso de reparación del androide-laboratorio y viceversa.

—¡Pues que se hunda! —gritó Dieciocho, harta ya de la situación.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —exclamó Krilin.

Pero ella no hizo caso. Concentró todo su poder en ambas manos y disparó de nuevo contra el computador.

Y el resultado se repitió.

Dieciocho chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Aquel escudo era tan potente que ninguno de sus ataques surgía efecto.

Krilin por su parte estudiaba de cerca el aura tenue que formaba la barrera sobre el computador. La barrera tenía forma de alambrada con dibujo horizontal, y cada "alambre" era una línea fina de color verde pálido. Krilin la observó con detenimiento desde más cerca, con todo el escándalo que Diecisiete y sus adversarios estaban formando le costaba pensar.

La miró con atención y comprobó lo que había sospechado. Era tan estrecho el espacio entre "alambres" que ninguna descarga de poder lo traspasaría. Y qué decir de los ataques físicos.

No, la barrera era demasiado tupida… A menos que...

Dieciocho, por su parte, se había acercado hasta uno de los monitores que aún estaban intactos y observaba la información que allí se mostraba. Eran las siluetas de los dos androides A23 y A24, y justo debajo, aparecía a toda velocidad una serie de comandos ejecutables, uno detrás de otro. Dieciocho los leyó con atención y miró a los androides que luchaban contra Diecisiete. En aquel momento su hermano agarró a uno de ellos y lo lanzó contra el otro. Dieciocho observó la pantalla y leyó los comandos, y al ver los movimientos que ejecutaron A23 y A24 después de eso abrió los ojos al máximo. Acababa de comprender todo.

—¡Hay que destruir el computador central! ¡Está controlándoles! —gritó la androide. Y propinó un puñetazo al monitor que sólo provocó que saltaran pequeñas chispas de la barrera.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Diecisiete.

—¡Están respondiendo según las órdenes que ejecuta! ¡Están a medio construir, Diecisiete! —le avisó ella—. ¡No son capaces de actuar por sí mismos!

El rostro de Diecisiete se iluminó. Ahora cobraban sentido muchas cosas. ¡Androides teledirigidos! ¡Por eso no hablaban! ¡Por eso eran tan disciplinados! Su libre albedrío no estaba operativo aún.

Si sólo pudieran destrozar el computador…

Diecisiete regresó su atención a la pelea, justo cuando A23 le agarró los brazos desde atrás y trató de inmovilizarlo para facilitarle los golpes a A24. Con un ágil movimiento de piernas, Diecisiete las enroscó en el cuello de A24 y lo estranguló, mientras A23 hacía lo mismo con sus brazos.

Su hermana golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el computador, pero sólo lograba provocar movimientos sísmicos y desprender el mismo tipo de chispas que generaba un cable de alta tensión al chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Apártate Dieciocho!

El grito de Krilin les sorprendió a ambos.

El guerrero se hallaba a una distancia prudencial del computador, con un brazo alzado y un extraño disco de energía muy brillante girando sobre su eje, encima de su mano.

Dieciocho obedeció instantáneamente, saltando a un lateral del laboratorio al reconocer la técnica de su marido y comprender sus intenciones.

Al verla lejos de la máquina, Krilin lanzó el disco que atravesó el enorme laboratorio a toda velocidad con un zumbido ensordecedor.

La técnica depurada de Krilin formaba una representación de energía tan delgada que era capaz de penetrar y cortar cualquier material, por duro que fuera. Y, por supuesto, era capaz de atravesar una barrera de energía por estrecho que fuera el patrón.

Y el ataque de Krilin, no sólo atravesó el escudo, también cortó en dos el computador central que hacía de cerebro de Eugene, seccionando las conexiones principales.

Pero el disco cortante fue más allá, y tras cortar el computador, salió despedido hacia la batalla entre los tres androides.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Dieciocho, alarmada.

Dieciocho disparó un rayo de energía hacia su hermano, que impactó de lleno en él, arrancándole del agarre de A23 y apartándole de la trayectoria del disco cortante, _in extremis_.

La técnica de Krilin cortó por la mitad a A24 y un brazo a A23.

Diecisiete observó los restos de los androides y los daños del computador. Una de dos: o eran muy débiles, o realmente Krilin guardaba secretos que él no había imaginado. Le miró, sorprendido.

—Esto sí que no lo esperaba… —confesó, entre dientes.

Las luces del laboratorio parpadearon y la turbina se detuvo, finalmente. El escudo pálido que había rodeado al computador desapareció y el androide A23, el menos afectado por el ataque de Krilin, cayó inerte al suelo al desconectarse Eugene.

En la zona de las cápsulas, la que se hallaba marcada como A25 dejó de emitir el característico zumbido, y el aparato contiguo que monitorizaba las constantes vitales del humano en el que estaba basado ese androide, marcó una línea plana antes de apagarse.

Krilin cerró los ojos y suspiró, aliviado. Dieciocho rió, orgullosa de él.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó.

Diecisiete y Dieciocho se acercaron a la cápsula de A25 y miraron por la ventanilla. Dentro había una mujer joven de cabello oscuro y tez morena, de complexión delgada y débil. Su respiración había estado controlada por ventilación mecánica, y en su cuerpo podían verse las marcas de las cicatrices que las numerosas cirugías habían dejado. Aún estaba inmadura en su proceso de transformación, y obviamente, sin la célula energética de Diecisiete y Dieciocho, A25 no podía sobrevivir.

Se trataba de una desgraciada más, como ellos, que había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con un chalado como Spark, al igual que ellos se toparon con Gero.

.

Dieciocho frunció el ceño y se apartó de la máquina.

—Voy a por Spark —murmuró Diecisiete, poniendo rumbo a la puerta por la que Spark había desaparecido hacía unos minutos.

Al atravesarla comprobó que se trataba de una salida de emergencia que recorría una serie de pasillos oscuros y rústicamente excavados en la roca, como si fueran galerías naturales.

Oyó una serie de ruidos que tenían su origen algo más adelante y que las paredes de roca le traían en forma de ecos. Diecisiete entornó los ojos y activó la visión nocturna. No deseaba cometer ningún error más. Ya había tenido bastantes sorpresas.

Atraparía a aquella sabandija de una vez por todas.

Al final de una sucesión de varios corredores, irrumpió en una especie de sala. Era un taller enorme, como un laboratorio en miniatura, pero sin estar dotado de la tecnología de Eugene, y con un enorme espacio abierto en una zona que parecía habilitada para reparar naves.

Una de las paredes del taller era la compuerta de un hangar que comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, iluminando la oscura sala con la luz del atardecer, que en aquellas latitudes era extremadamente roja. Parecía un vaticinio de la sangre que estaba por derramarse.

Alumbrado por la luz del exterior, Diecisiete descubrió a Spark muy cerca de aquella compuerta, preparando una nave en la que, probablemente, tenía pensado escapar.

El científico saltó al interior de la nave y arrancó el motor, cuyas aspas comenzaron a girar mientras la sonrisa invadía el rostro de Diecisiete.

El androide agarró un mazo de la zona de trabajo y lo lanzó contra la nave. Su certera puntería le permitió dar de lleno en el centro de las aspas giratorias del motor, que explotó y comenzó a arder.

El humo invadió el habitáculo del piloto y Spark se vio obligado a abortar la operación de despegue. Abrió la portezuela superior y emergió de allí en medio de una nube de humo gris.

El científico se bajó de la nave en un mar de lamentos, y se arrastró hasta la zona del taller, tratando de no apoyar la pierna izquierda, cuyas huellas se iban marcando en el suelo a causa de la sangre que chorreaba desde su rodilla. Probablemente, alguna esquirla del motor debía haberse clavado en ella.

Al llegar al taller, con manos temblorosas y en medio de un incontenible ataque de tos, revolvió el interior de sus bolsillos en busca de algo que no parecía tener muy bien ubicado.

Diecisiete caminó hacia él a paso lento. Sus botas resonaban en el suelo metálico, casi tanto como lo hacían en los tablones del porche de su casa. Y con cada paso que oía, Spark daba un respingo.

El androide pasó junto a una mesa alta de trabajo, en la que habían desplegados una serie de planos. Diecisiete reconoció su propia figura dibujada en aquellos papeles. Entornó los ojos y con una pequeña descarga de poder, mesa y planos ardieron.

—Sin tus androides no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? —musitó con voz melódica—. Esto lo empezaste tú, jodido chalado... Y nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora me habría importado lo más mínimo si no hubieras dañado a mi novia y al hijo que íbamos a tener. De modo que ahora asumirás las consecuencias —gruñó Diecisiete.

El matiz con el que hablaba cambió radicalmente en la segunda frase. Spark lo notó y se giró para verle reduciendo la distancia hasta él. Sus manos hallaron una pequeña llave en su frenética búsqueda, que utilizó en una especie de caja fuerte situada junto a la mesa de trabajo, a la par que sus ojos se desencajaban de las órbitas al comprobar la cercanía del androide de Gero.

—¿T-tu novia y t-t-tu hijo? —tartamudeó, nervioso—. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¡Sólo eres un androide! ¡Eres una máquina! —chilló, desesperado.

—Soy algo más complicado de lo que tú serías capaz de entender alguna vez —replicó Diecisiete, encogiéndose de hombros.

El rostro de Spark se iluminó de nuevo con la misma sonrisa demente que había lucido hasta entonces, al encontrar, dentro de la caja de seguridad, lo que tan fervientemente había estado buscando.

Lo alzó ante Diecisiete de forma desafiante, y el androide se detuvo en su avance, con ojos entrecerrados. Era una especie de control a distancia que le resultaba muy familiar. Y Spark no perdió el tiempo en amenazarle con él.

—¿Creías que tenía pensado traer hasta aquí a dos asesinos como vosotros y no iba a tener un plan B en caso de que Eugene fallara? ¡¿Para qué creías que necesitaba tus planos, A17?! ¡Lo primero que construí fue el control remoto para haceros volar en pedazos! —gritó Spark, triunfal. El androide le dirigió una de sus miradas más amenazadoras y Spark se envalentonó al ver su reacción. Alzó la mano y le mostró el dispositivo—. No quería utilizar esto porque necesitaba tu célula de energía intacta para A25. ¡Pero ya no importa! Ahora A25 está inservible, está clínicamente muerta... ¡Pero yo te destruiré a tí! ¡Tengo el poder de detenerte! —rugió Spark, alzando el control a distancia, con el dedo colocado sobre el botón rojo.

—¡¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡DETENME ENTONCES! —respondió Diecisiete en una explosión de rabia incontenible. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados ofreciendo a Spark la posibilidad de atacarle.

Spark presionó el botón del control remoto con los ojos cerrados, preparándose para la explosión… Pero no ocurrió nada.

Los abrió de nuevo y, para su horror, Diecisiete aún estaba allí, delante de él, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Presionó varias veces más el botón, sin éxito, antes de contemplar al androide, aterrorizado.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo Diecisiete—. Esos planos están obsoletos, maldito loco. Ni mi hermana ni yo tenemos ya la bomba en nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo… Cuándo? —la mirada totalmente ida del científico se movía del control remoto, a Diecisiete y a los planos a toda velocidad, tratando de buscar una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¡¿Ha sido Briefs, verdad?! ¡Briefs puso sus sucias manos sobre vosotros antes que yo!

—Oh, sí. Ahora el ataque de celos de rigor… —musitó Diecisiete.

Y en apenas una milésima de segundo. Diecisiete llegó hasta Spark y lo agarró del cuello.

El control remoto cayó al suelo al sentir el científico la mano de Diecisiete aferrada fuertemente a su garganta. El androide lo levantó del suelo asiéndole únicamente por ese estrecho punto y el terror se reflejó en los ojos del científico.

—Aunque te hayas intentado escabullir como una rata, tu plan no sirvió de nada… —murmuró Diecisiete.

El sonido inconfundible de un líquido derramándose en el suelo le hizo mirar abajo. Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua, con repulsión. El doctor se estaba meando encima. En fin… no podía culparle, a fin de cuentas sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

—¡Oh, no pongas esa cara! —dijo el androide—. Con tu muerte el mundo sale ganando... Pero puedo asegurarte una cosa: llegados a este punto, este no va a ser un asesinato piadoso.

…

El color del cielo había pasado del rojizo al violeta mientras que Diecisiete acababa con Spark, y Krilin y Dieciocho destruían cualquier rastro del laboratorio.

Una nube de humo subía hasta el cielo desde el lugar donde había estado ubicado dicho emplazamiento.

Diecisiete estaba sentado al estilo indio, con aire taciturno, sobre una gran montaña de hielo en medio de aquella nada congelada, contemplando desde aquel punto más elevado los restos humeantes del horrible lugar. Tenía la camisa abierta y rota por la parte delantera y la cara, con magulladuras aún visibles de la pelea contra Veintiuno, salpicada de sangre del Doctor Spark.

Junto a él y de pie, Dieciocho observaba el mismo lugar.

—Aún no me explico cómo me encontrasteis… —preguntó él, sin desviar la vista de las ruinas.

—La ubicación de un teléfono móvil puede triangularse a través de GPS, Diecisiete —le informó Krilin, por detrás de los dos hermanos.

—Esa jerga policíaca no te queda bien, calvito… —dijo Diecisiete. Krilin simplemente enarcó una ceja. Tal como había supuesto, al final de ese día se había acostumbrado a los comentarios de su cuñado—. Fue el plan desde el principio ¿verdad? —preguntó el androide.

—La verdad es que tuve esperanzas de que me llamaras —confesó su hermana—, pero sabía que era más probable que tuviéramos que localizar tu teléfono por satélite para dar contigo, Diecisiete.

—¡Ja!

Diecisiete soltó una única carcajada y disparó una última esfera de poder hacia el lugar del incendio. El impacto generó otra explosión que oscureció el tono del humo ascendente.

Dieciocho hizo un gesto reprobatorio con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres un crío… —musitó

Diecisiete sonrió de medio lado y la miró de soslayo.

—A mí me asombra tu madurez.

Dieciocho rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Volvamos —ordenó.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Krilin. Pero Diecisiete no se movió de su posición.

—Id vosotros —replicó.

Ella le miró, extrañada. ¿Qué más se le había perdido a su hermano allí? ¿Otra de sus chiquilladas?

—¿Qué?... —dijo la rubia, con tono acusatorio. Regresó sobre sus pasos y le encaró—. Ella te está esperando, ¿sabes? Ruby nos llamó. Estaba muy asustada —los ojos de Diecisiete se movieron un segundo hacia su hermana y se entornaron. Luego volvieron a posarse, inexpresivos, sobre las ruinas, allí abajo—. ¿Has pensado en el infierno que está pasando? Tienes que volver YA —y esa vez, el matiz de la voz de la androide fue imperativo—. Ya has tenido tu venganza —Diecisiete nada contestó y su silencio aún enervó más a Dieciocho—. Además, ella te mantiene cuerdo —añadió la rubia—. Sólo llevas un día separado de Ruby y mírate... —dijo, señalándole con ambas manos.

El aspecto de Diecisiete distaba mucho de pertenecer al de una persona en su sano juicio. Con la ropa destrozada, la cara magullada, las palmas de las manos aún mostrando leves cicatrices de los destrozos que el cañón sónico de Veintiuno le hizo, y su expresión sonriente, que para nada cuadraba con su terrible apariencia.

—No necesito tus consejos —masculló él, finalmente. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar sermones ahora—. Quiero estar solo —añadió.

Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Tú veras lo que haces, Diecisiete. Yo no puedo hacer nada más por ti —dijo. La rubia se dio la vuelta y miró a su esposo, que le devolvía el gesto, preocupado—. Me voy a casa con mi esposo. Tengo pendiente prepararle una cena deliciosa… Adiós, hermano.

Ella alzó el vuelo y comenzó a alejarse. Krilin dudó un instante antes de seguirla. Miró a Diecisiete y finalmente dijo:

—Oye, no esperes a volver a tener problemas para visitarnos. Dieciocho es feliz cuando te ve… —confesó. Y se dispuso a marcharse. El androide ni siquiera se movió. —Hasta otra, Diecisiete.

Él sólo sonrió, sin mirarle.

—Hasta otra, enano.

Krilin flotó hacia Dieciocho, cuyo vuelo era lento para darle tiempo a alcanzarla.

—¿Qué crees que tiene en mente ahora? —preguntó el guerrero. Las ideas de Diecisiete le producían escalofríos por lo improvisadas e inesperadas.

—No lo sé, Krilin. Pero seguro que debe tener mil cosas ahora mismo en su cabeza —respondió ella, dando evasivas. No tenía intención alguna de decir claramente lo que pensaba.

Dieciocho sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

Un androide en pleno proceso de humanización, como ellos, no podía mantenerse firme todo el tiempo, eso ya era agua pasada. Las emociones les afectaban tanto como a los humanos completos, incluso más, porque no sabían reconocer muchas de esas emociones que experimentaban.

Desde que todo ese lío comenzó, Diecisiete se había centrado en aquella búsqueda contra el tiempo. No se había permitido parar ni un instante para lamentarse por la desgracia que les había ocurrido a él y a Ruby.

Tan sólo una fracción de segundo le vio Dieciocho sucumbir al dolor y a la rabia: sentado a la mesa alta de su cocina, con el rostro enterrado en las manos.

Dieciocho estaba segura de que su hermano sólo quería estar a solas para poder derrumbarse sin que nadie lo viera.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Y hasta aquí la aventura del científico loco. Bastantes problemas han tenido aunque os parezca corto. Tengo el cerebro tan seco de pensar en giros en esta historia que no me da ni para escribir una nota de autora decente XD_

 _No puedo adelantar absolutamente nada de lo que va a ocurrir en un futuro, pero puedo aseguraros que os va a gustar :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXVIII

* * *

Aún sentado en la misma posición, contemplaba en soledad las pequeñas explosiones que se originaban en la cueva donde se ubicaron los restos del laboratorio.

" _Ella te está esperando"._

Eso ya lo sabía. El vacío que le había dejado la certeza de saber que todo había terminado no le daba paz. Diecisiete no estaba satisfecho. La justicia que había tomado por su mano no le llenaba.

Seguía sintiéndose como si se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo.

¿Por qué sería? ¿Sería quizás porque la situación no podía ser cambiada? ¿O porque sabía que nada de aquello lograría hacer feliz a Ruby?

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga al recordar el día que la guió hasta la madriguera de los lobos y la discusión que mantuvieron. Aquella vez tuvo la convicción de que nunca, jamás conseguiría sentir empatía por otro ser vivo del modo en que ella lo hacía. Era curioso, porque fue ante el fuego de su chimenea que llegó a esa conclusión, y ahora era ante el fuego de la destrucción que había ocasionado cuando se daba cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado.

Sí, notaba esa sensación de inconformismo, de vacío, porque sentía empatía por Ruby, finalmente, por su dolor.

Era un sentimiento incómodo que le costaba interpretar. Y no era lo único que había experimentado esos dos últimos días vividos, de los peores que recordaba en su vida.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, tras él, y alzó el rostro al cielo con los ojos cerrados. El viento azotaba su rostro, congelando sus oscuras pestañas, pero sin lograr despejar su mente.

Desde que la conoció su vida se había sacudido de mil y una formas diferentes.

¿Quién iba a decir que el amor también implicaría sufrimiento? Sufrimiento y dolor. Diecisiete desearía no haber conocido jamás esas emociones tan humanas que había experimentado en último lugar.

 _«Me gustaría que tuviera tu nariz… Y tus ojos, Diecisiete. Quiero que tenga tus ojos… Quiero que se parezca a su papá… Vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo»._

—Mmmph… —gimió Diecisiete, lastimeramente.

El deseo que Ruby le había confesado, completamente ilusionada por el futuro nacimiento de su bebé, se había convertido en una tortura para él. No podía dejar de pensar que ese deseo podría haberse hecho realidad. ¿Y si ese bebé se hubiera parecido a él? ¿Y si Diecisiete hubiera tenido la oportunidad de sostener en brazos a su hijo? Quizá entonces todo habría quedado más claro para él, quizá aquella densa niebla que se cernía sobre el desconocido concepto de la paternidad se habría despejado.

Ahora jamás lo sabría.

Ya no sabía qué pensar… Se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Quizá Dieciocho tenía razón y debía volver con Ruby cuanto antes para conservar la poca lucidez que le quedaba...

Chasqueó la lengua y no se movió del sitio. Aún no…

Si seis meses antes alguien le hubiera dicho todo lo que le iba a suceder, Diecisiete se habría reído en su cara.

Un año y medio fue el tiempo que consiguió mantener dormida a la mente asesina que poseía. Había asumido aquella vida solitaria y tranquila como verdadera, y había personificado a la perfección el rol del Ranger antisocial. El "freak del lago", así le llamaban. Él lo sabía y no le importaba, al menos le dejaban tranquilo.

Pero entonces llegó Ruby y le dio la vuelta a todo. Puso su mundo bocabajo y lo agitó con violencia.

Y ahora, después de aquella vorágine de sensaciones amargas, tras experimentar el sufrimiento de no poder evitarle a ella el dolor y de no tener la oportunidad de verse como padre, había descubierto cuánto le pertenecían aún la destrucción y el deseo de matar. Eran partes intrínsecas de él que habían estado dormidas y que despertaron al contemplar a Ruby, llorando en el hospital, y al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por ella.

¡Qué impotencia!

—¿Y ahora qué? —musitó.

Se sentía bloqueado, perdido, sin una meta clara, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Diecisiete suspiró, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la nieve y cubrió su rostro con las manos en un gesto de completa derrota.

" _Ella te está esperando"_.

Diecisiete apartó las manos y abrió los ojos a la negrura del cielo nocturno. La ventisca de la tormenta que se acercaba le golpeó de nuevo y, en su quietud, notó cómo su cabello se escarchaba en contacto con el gélido viento.

Pensó en la destrucción que había ocasionado. En el secreto y prohibido placer que le otorgó. En el sosiego efímero que sintió…

Pensó en la posibilidad de regresar a su esencia. En dejar atrás toda sombra de humanidad, olvidar las emociones que había conocido y entregarse a lo que en realidad era: un androide, una máquina creada para destruir, para matar. Un asesino. Dejar de negar la evidencia de una puta vez, dejar de esconderse bajo su sombrero y tras aquel brazalete naranja.

A fin de cuentas ese asesino que hacía sólo unas horas había reventado el cráneo de Spark era él. Era su verdadero yo.

Pero no… A pesar de saber que esa parte suya no desaparecería jamás, no era eso lo que deseaba. Regresar a sus inicios no le atraía, realmente.

Resopló. La cabeza le iba a estallar… Se sentó de nuevo y el viento helado agitó su camisa rota.

Contempló otra vez la destrucción ocasionada en el laboratorio y frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo regresar? ¿Cómo enfrentarla ahora? ¿De qué manera reuniría el valor para mirar sus ojos y no sentirse culpable por no haber podido salvarla a tiempo? Salvarles, a ambos...

Era precisamente su verdadero yo lo que había provocado aquella desgracia. Él atraía el peligro y siempre lo haría, era un hecho. Su condición era un castigo, un lastre amarrado a su tobillo que arrastraría a Ruby junto a él en su hundimiento.

Se levantó y caminó por el hielo, pensativo, hasta el borde del acantilado.

—No debo regresar… —susurró para sí mismo.

Que Diecisiete no fuera una buena persona no le impedía diferenciar el bien del mal. Era consciente de que lo correcto era renunciar a Ruby, sacrificar esa felicidad que encontró por casualidad en su vida y que le convirtió en un ser humano casi normal durante medio año.

Eso era lo correcto: no volver a ver a Ruby. Eso era lo que debía hacer.

Sí, ella estaría a salvo entonces y, además, él se alejaría de ese ridículo intento de hombre en el que se había convertido durante un tiempo.

Pero una renuncia tan dolorosa como aquella, en lugar de eliminar cualquier huella de humanidad y alejarle del camino iniciado, sólo conseguiría el efecto contrario: le terminaría de transformar en un ser humano completo.

Era un contrasentido que el hecho de regresar a su esencia como máquina conllevara un sacrificio que le acercara más al humano que al androide. Pero así era.

No había escapatoria, el proceso no podía ser revertido ya, escogiera lo que escogiera.

Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa torcida y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

Una renuncia así no iba con él. Eso, obviamente, no formaba parte de su esencia asesina.

Él no era ningún héroe. Sus rasgos más remarcables, tanto como androide como hombre, eran los mismos: egocentrismo, arrogancia, hostilidad... No había diferencia entre androide y ser humano. Formaban parte el uno del otro.

Él era egoísmo puro en la más perfecta de las manifestaciones y en todas sus formas, tanto en la de agente de la Ley en el cuerpo de los Rangers, como en la de androide asesino.

Él era un ser cuya naturaleza hacía imposible la comprensión y ejecución de un sacrificio por el bien y la seguridad de otra persona.

Diecisiete alzó el vuelo y suspiró para sí mismo. Él sólo era un androide sociópata, egoísta y orgulloso que adoraba las armas, los coches, la destrucción y la muerte, del que se había enamorado una mujer extraña, valiente… Y, desgraciadamente, muy frágil.

Pero ella había visto mucho más aparte de aquella arrogancia y aquel egoísmo en él. Ella tenía el don de funcionar como un prisma con respecto a Diecisiete, le hacía descubrir matices de sí mismo que no tenía idea que poseía.

Ruby le había dado color a todos los secretos de su alma.

En definitiva, ELLA era su mundo ahora, y no había forma posible que Diecisiete pudiera plantearse una existencia lejos de Ruby llegados a ese punto.

Diecisiete observó el lugar desde las alturas, como si fuera una divinidad contemplando su obra recién creada. Muy pronto, la ventisca terminaría de ocultar los restos destruidos de aquel laboratorio y el olvido haría el resto.

Tras horas de romperse la cabeza y de experimentar una sensación de angustia y de vacío que no le permitían moverse de allí, sus dudas se esclarecieron y Diecisiete se alzó de aquel extraño derrumbamiento en el que se había sumido tras matar a Spark.

¿Y ahora qué?

La respuesta estaba más que clara. Llevaba repitiéndola para sí mismo desde el principio: ella le estaba esperando.

Prefería mil veces seguir siendo ese ridículo intento de ser humano antes que el androide letal que era realmente, si así podía permanecer junto a ella.

Y el dolor, la impotencia que sentía por ella, la rabia de saber que le habían arrancado una parte de sí mismo al matar a su bebé, Diecisiete sabía que todo eso se volvería una carga menos pesada cuando volviera a contemplar los preciosos ojos de Ruby. Y quizá, incluso, acabara desapareciendo. Pero sólo si se quedaba con ella.

Si su proximidad la ponía en peligro, triplicaría las precauciones, haría lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo. Pero no se alejaría. Separarse de ella significaba una renuncia demasiado noble y altruista, y entre los destellos de humanidad que poseía no estaban esas cualidades.

Diecisiete siempre hacía lo que deseaba. Y no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que estar con Ruby.

Entornó los ojos al mirar el oscuro horizonte, localizó el suroeste e inició el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia la Capital del Oeste.

 **…**

Ruby miraba el techo de la habitación de invitados de casa de Logan. Era de madrugada y la casa estaba sumida en el silencio más absoluto. Llevaba desde la víspera anterior allí encerrada, y no tenía intención de salir temprano al día siguiente.

No quería ver a su "hermano". No quería iniciar otra discusión con él. No quería escuchar aquel consejo de Logan otra vez.

¿Abandonarle?

Logan no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Ruby no podría hacer algo así JAMÁS. Ella, simplemente, ya no podía concebir la vida sin Diecisiete.

Sin sus irónicos y afilados comentarios, sin su mente mordaz, sin su frialdad, sin su imposibilidad para expresarse. Aunque fuera una incongruencia, esa actitud suya tan alejada del romanticismo la mantenía atada a él sin opción alguna de soltarse, y sin intención de hacerlo.

Saberse desnudada en secreto bajo su intensa y gélida mirada, ser partícipe de sus silencios tan llenos de significado para ella, ser capaz de comprender sus gestos, sus expresiones… Todo eso formaba parte ya, no sólo de su día a día, si no de su existencia.

No tenía razones para abandonarle. Diecisiete había hecho lo imposible por protegerla pero no lo había conseguido. Que Logan sólo acertara a ver la parte oscura de él no le daba derecho a juzgarle ni a mencionar siquiera esa posibilidad.

La insomne Ruby se incorporó en la cama, cansada de dar vueltas. Al hacerlo, el agudo pinchazo en el vientre la sacudió. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y aguantó la respiración para no emitir ni un sonido. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y no deseaba despertar a nadie con sus lamentos. Pero ya no aguantaba más tiempo allí tumbada. Llevaba las últimas 48 horas sin poder pegar ojo, y no creía poder hacerlo hasta que supiera algo de él.

El desconocimiento la estaba matando. Y no había modo alguno de que pudiera contactar con él, de que pudiera intercambiar sólo unas palabras, escuchar su voz. Con eso se quedaría tranquila.

O no… Quizá escucharle sólo agudizaría aún más esa sensación de desasosiego.

Resopló y comenzó a dar paseos por la habitación, nerviosa.

Y la ventana crujió en el preciso instante en que Ruby le daba la espalda para continuar su ir y venir de leona enjaulada. Ella se giró bruscamente y miró las cortinas que se movían al compás de la brisa nocturna, pero ondeando mucho más que un minuto antes.

Tras los finos visillos, una silueta se recortaba en la leve luminosidad de las luces urbanas que se colaban a través de la ventana, y Ruby se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Era imposible no reconocer esa figura.

Los ojos se le nublaron instantáneamente, incluso antes de que Diecisiete se colara de una vez en el cuarto y se abriera paso a través de las vaporosas telas. Y al contemplar sus ojos azules, al tenerle al fin delante, sano y salvo, las fuerzas abandonaron a Ruby y necesitó sentarse.

Diecisiete había esperado que se arrojara en sus brazos, verse estrangulado por Ruby y cubierto de besos. Se habría quejado igual que siempre, pero con la boca mucho más pequeña. Quizá podía maquillar sus emociones pero no podía negarse a sí mismo cuánto la había echado de menos. Pero cuando vio a Ruby buscar una butaca cercana y derrumbarse en ella, se alarmó.

Como casi siempre, Ruby le sorprendía con sus reacciones, y aquella vez no fue menos. Diecisiete se apresuró a arrodillarse delante de Ruby, quien escondía el rostro en las manos, con gesto sumamente agotado.

Acarició levemente sus rodillas y la observó en silencio antes de hablar.

—Todo ha acabado... —dijo, y su voz fue un susurro grave.

Su voz. Ruby había soñado despierta con escucharle. El deseo de oírle había sido casi enfermizo.

La chica apartó las manos de su rostro lloroso y le contempló. Y no halló la expresión de seguridad en sí mismo que Diecisiete solía lucir. Estaba serio, sí, como siempre, pero sus ojos no transmitían aquella fría tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. En lugar de eso, Ruby pudo ver rabia en sus ojos. Ira.

"Todo ha acabado... Pero no pude protegerte", era la frase completa que apareció en la mente de Diecisiete en cuanto tuvo su preciosa cara de nuevo ante él. Como de costumbre, no fue capaz de expresar aquel pensamiento. No fue capaz de convertir su dolor en palabras.

Se limitó a mirar a Ruby con aquellos ojos ardientes de ira y suspiró.

Aunque él no consiguiera desahogarse, ella, como siempre, vio a través de aquella máscara de metal.

Sonrió de forma triste y le acarició. Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Diecisiete y los deslizó por toda su longitud. Con la punta del pulgar rozó sus orejas y aquellos aretes dorados que siempre llevaba.

La inmensidad de aquel frío implacable en su mirada la hizo convencerse de algo: Ruby lloraría por los dos cuando él no la viera. Esperaría a que él no estuviera delante para ahogarse en su propio mar de lágrimas y se recuperaría.

No iba a permitir que Diecisiete sintiera la más mínima culpa por lo que había sucedido.

Ruby se alzaría de nuevo y sería fuerte por él. Se lo debía.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró él.

Ruby respiró hondo y logró tragarse sus lágrimas antes de responder.

—Estoy bien. La… la operación fue bien. Sólo estoy algo dolorida, pero es normal, en unos días pasará el malestar —explicó con voz cansada. Sus manos se movieron desde el cabello de él hasta su propio vientre y se quedaron allí—. No pasa nada —dijo, sonriendo—, lo importante es que tú estás bien. Has vuelto y esta pesadilla se ha terminado.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y la observó con detenimiento. Ruby no podía engañarle a él, ¿por quién le tomaba? Aquella era la misma sonrisa que le dedicó en el hospital, a través de la ventanilla de la puerta. Una farsa.

—¿Por qué te haces la fuerte? —dijo, indignado. Ruby le miró, en shock, y su sonrisa desapareció, lentamente—. No hace falta que lo hagas. Yo no soy fácil de tratar, ambos lo sabemos —murmuró Diecisiete—. Pero no quiero que finjas delante de mí. Eso no te hace bien… Y creo que a mí tampoco —confesó, y apartó la vista de aquellos ojos oscuros como abismos—. Odio que llores... Pero si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo.

Ruby guardó silencio ante las potentes palabras que Diecisiete acababa de pronunciar. De algún modo, había conseguido soltar lo que pensaba, y eso, en él, significaba un esfuerzo titánico.

Ruby rió al comprender que, además, Diecisiete tenía razón. ¡Qué tonta era! ¿En qué momento pensó que podía engañarle? Diecisiete poseía una mente privilegiada y la fachada de normalidad que Ruby había levantado ante sí era completamente transparente para él.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco me hace bien este jodido dolor que me hace caminar como una vieja —confesó ella, en tono desenfadado.

Y después de soltar esa frase rió silenciosamente, de forma nerviosa, incontrolable, con la mirada seria y fría de Diecisiete clavada sobre ella. Y en medio de aquella risa imparable, las lágrimas afloraron, al fin.

Ruby se derrumbó y le abrazó, ahogando violentos sollozos contra su cuello. Diecisiete no se movió un ápice. La rodeó con sus brazos y esperó.

Sólo cuando los espasmos de Ruby desaparecieron fue que Diecisiete acercó sus labios a su oído para susurrar, titubeando, algo que rondaba su cabeza y no sabía muy bien cómo decir.

—Eh… Cuando llegue el momento, si tu quieres… … Tendremos hijos…

Ruby se separó de él lo justo para mirar sus ojos. Rió de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma genuina.

Había echado tanto de menos su torpeza al expresarse... Pero ella era capaz de comprender el mensaje oculto tras aquellas palabras torpes: "lo superaremos juntos". De modo que asintió con energía y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

—Diecisiete… Te necesito —susurró, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos de nuevo—. No sería capaz de vivir sin ti. No vuelvas a irte, por favor —suplicó.

Su desesperación era tangible no sólo en sus palabras, también en la forma de mirarle y en el firme agarre de sus manos impidiéndole alejarse.

Él sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cómo iba a irse? Se lo planteó en un momento de confusión, y lo rechazó sin reservas. Era junto a ella que Diecisiete quería estar. Y ya no volvería a dudar.

—Nunca.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _Para **BurumaSan92,**_ _si_ _empre vienen tiempos mejores :)_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Me ha gustado especialmente escribir este capítulo. Explorar la mente de Diecisiete en un momento tan oscuro, tan difícil, es un privilegio :) La falta de sosiego, todos esos sentimientos tan amargos. La incapacidad de alcanzar la paz incluso después de tomarse la justicia por su mano, se me hace muy real. Creo que es así precisamente como debe sentirse cualquier persona en una situación similar. ¡Y le vuelve muy humano! La simple forma en que se queda allí durante horas, sin decidirse acerca de qué debería hacer, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, de calmarse antes de ir a buscar a Ruby, eso no es para nada propio de una máquina sin sentimientos._

 _Diecisiete está aprendiendo a ser humano, aunque haya insistido en negárselo a sí mismo. La realidad es que ha rechazado ese proceso de humanización por miedo a todo lo que ha experimentado en menos de 48 horas. Ha sido demasiado intenso para él. ¡Eso acojona a cualquiera!_

 _Pero él es fuerte, y la situación no puede superarle aunque le lleve al límite._

 _Si alguien esperaba ver a Diecisiete sollozando, de rodillas en la nieve, siento mucho haberle defraudado. El derrumbe de Diecisiete como tal, no puede ser una reacción típica de una persona sensible, porque él no lo es del mismo modo que puede serlo otro personaje completamente humano. La mitad de él es un androide, eso no hay que olvidarlo. Pero le ha dado lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle plantearse muchas cosas._

 _Y no,_ _ **Silvin Lewis Dragneel**_ _y_ _ **Gabii Suarez**_ _XD Esto no puede hacer llorar a Diecisiete ¡jajaja! ¿Tendrán glándulas lagrimales operativas los androides?_

 _Bueno, por lo menos ahora ha asumido que no debe rechazar ninguna parte de sí mismo. Puede que el futuro le depare más sorpresas, ¡en todos los sentidos! :D_

 _Y en cuanto al reencuentro, volvemos a lo de siempre: es Diecisiete. No podía tratarse de una escena típica de romance empalagoso. Pero sí, se quieren aún con las limitaciones y los silencios de Diecisiete de por medio._

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo así, y me ha fascinado hacerlo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _P.D: como en todos los capítulos de este fic, han habido varias canciones que me han inspirado, y sobretodo "My world, muy love, my life"" de Roxette, en la versión demo de Per Gessle, y "The man who sold the world"" de David Bowie, versionada por Nirvana. Os las recomiendo con violencia XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	29. Capítulo XXIX

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXIX

* * *

 **..::::..**

Ruby entró en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Logan mientras Diecisiete se dejaba caer en el de atrás. Logan le arrojaba miradas llenas de odio a través del espejo central mientras maniobraba para sacar el coche de la plaza de garaje. Y el androide se las devolvía con un tinte de mofa en los ojos.

—Por lo menos ponte el cinturón, ¿quieres? —gruñó el comisario—. Vas en el coche de un policía, por Kamisama…

—Olvídame… —escupió el androide, con desgana, antes de repantigarse en el asiento trasero al de Ruby y cruzarse de brazos. Desde aquella posición podía tomar el pelo a Logan a través del espejo retrovisor interior, lo que haría el viaje más placentero para él.

Logan resopló, asqueado y Ruby les dedicó a ambos una mirada llena de reproche.

—¿Podemos tener un viaje tranquilo, por favor? —rogó la chica.

—Dile a tu tortolito que mantenga el pico cerrado hasta que lleguemos y tendrás tu viaje tranquilo…

—¡Logan! —gritó ella.

—¿Qué? —masculló él. La miró de soslayo y resopló de nuevo—… Está bien.

Ruby agitó la cabeza de lado a lado. ¡Parecían niños de primaria!

A pesar de su aparente enfado, sonrió. Aquel día Ruby se encontraba bastante mejor y sospechaba que, más que a los antiinflamatorios, su mejoría se debía a haber dormido toda la noche abrazada a Diecisiete.

Todo iba bien, hasta que, al cabo de una hora de viaje en completo silencio, el androide comenzó a aburrirse. Entornó los ojos y observó el gesto concentrado del policía a través del retrovisor. Sonrió, en aquel coche había demasiado silencio.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua y se separó del cuello el borde de la camiseta prestada que vestía, con expresión incómoda.

—No entiendo cómo puede gustarle a alguien esta ropa —murmuró, tranquilamente—. Además de horrible es incómoda de narices.

Ruby rodó los ojos… Se acabó la tranquilidad.

—¡Ja! Si abultaras un poco más no te sobraría tela por todas partes —espetó Logan—. Admítelo, cerebro de tostadora, ese Gero podría haber escogido un ejemplar más intimidante que tú.

«Oh, por Kami...», pensó Ruby, y se tapó la cara con la palma de la mano, exasperada.

—Gero escogió el ejemplar perfecto para sus fines, ¿aún no te ha quedado claro lo intimidante que puedo llegar a ser? —dijo Diecisiete. Logan le echó una rápida ojeada a través del retrovisor, para encontrarse los claros y aterradores ojos del androide mirándole inquisitivamente—. Tenéis una creencia generalizada los "maderos", os pensáis que los músculos lo son todo. Sólo sois un amasijo de carne pestilente.

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó Ruby, escandalizada

—¡Oyeme bien, pedazo de chatarra, no te atrevas a dec…!

— _... I love you so I want you to know. That I'm going to miss your love the minute you walk out that door..._

La radio interrumpió la frase de Logan justo a tiempo. Movida por la urgencia de detener aquella estúpida discusión, Ruby la había puesto en marcha y había girado la rosca del volumen al máximo para enmascarar las palabras de su "hermano", y probablemente salvarle de un buen puñetazo por parte del androide, aunque él no fuera consciente. Decían que la música amansaba a las fieras… O bien las dejaba sordas. La temática empalagosamente romántica de la canción quedaba tan fuera de lugar en la atmósfera que Diecisiete había creado en el coche, que Ruby explotó en carcajadas.

—¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Ruby, está tan chalada como tú! —le acusó Logan a gritos, tratando que Diecisiete le oyera por encima del nivel ensordecedor de la música.

El androide entornó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la oreja, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el comisario y haciendo ver que no escuchaba nada.

Ruby consiguió parar de reír y suspiró, aliviada, al detectar el retorno de Diecisiete a su posición inofensiva en el asiento trasero y la calma en el habitáculo.

 **…**

A primera hora de la tarde, y tras un interminable viaje de tres horas y media, llegaron a los límites del Royal Nature Park. Y media hora después se hallaban frente a la Central de los Rangers.

Diecisiete fue el primero en salir del coche, sin dedicarle una mísera palabra de despedida a Logan. Y una vez fuera, el androide se estiró. ¡Vaya! Desde hacía varios días no había sentido la necesidad de hacer eso. Tenía la corazonada que si el viaje en aquella lata de sardinas hubiera durado más, su cuerpo habría envejecido treinta años.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —preguntaba Logan a Ruby, una vez hubo perdido de vista a Diecisiete—. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámanos, por favor —suplicó.

Ruby sonrió y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy mejor, tal como los médicos dijeron, ¿te acuerdas? En una semana: vida normal sin sobreesfuerzos, y ya llevo casi tres días.

Logan parecía estar calculando qué decir a continuación. Ruby sujetó su mano y la estrechó brevemente antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

—Si Diecisiete comienza a comportarse aún más raro de lo normal, te llamaré para que vengas a buscarme —bromeó ella, mientras salía del coche.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas sin entender a qué venía aquel ataque tan gratuito.

—Te tomo la palabra, Ruby —dijo Logan, algo más tranquilo—. Te llamaré mañana.

Y con aquella última frase, Logan subió la ventanilla del coche y emprendió el regreso a casa.

Allá quedaron ellos dos, bajo el sol inclemente de aquella tarde de verano, mirando a su alrededor.

Podían apreciarse claramente los estragos causados por la pelea entre Diecisiete y Veintiuno. A causa del incendio provocado por la explosión del depósito, había ardido una pequeña parte del bosque más cercano a la taberna de Yunpei, aunque parecía que había podido ser controlado a tiempo. Suerte que aquellos no habían sido días de complicaciones climatológicas.

La taberna de Yunpei… Ruby soltó un quejido lastimero al contemplarla. Los agujeros de la fachada habían sido cubiertos temporalmente con lonas plásticas. El negocio estaba abierto, aunque, probablemente Yunpei estuviera dando un servicio mínimo aquellos días: cocina y cafés para llevar. Era imposible que el tabernero sirviera mesas en el estado en que había quedado la zona de restaurante.

Ruby se sentía realmente mal por Yunpei y Martha, habían sido tan atentos con ella desde que llegó al Parque…

La joven suspiró y miró a Diecisiete. El androide permanecía inmóvil y tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del bosque en el que varios árboles habían sido derribados. Al sentirse observado, Diecisiete la miró de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —dijo, curioso.

—¿No vas a entrar? —preguntó ella, señalando con un ligero gesto de su cabeza hacia el edificio de los Rangers.

—...Eres consciente de que descubrieron mi tapadera, ¿verdad? —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos—. Se acabó este empleo para mí...

—¿Qué? Vamos, Diecisiete. No digas estupideces —le reprochó ella. Ruby se aferró al brazo de él y el androide enarcó una ceja.

—Te tomas demasiadas libertades cuando te diriges a mi, "Bichóloga".

Ruby frunció el ceño.

—Si no te comportaras como un niñato asustado no me las tomaría… —respondió ella.

Diecisiete la miró de soslayo. Ruby cada vez le tenía menos respeto… Tendría que trabajar un poco más esa parte de su relación… Sí, cuando estuvieran en casa podría…

—¿Diecisiete?

—¿Qué? —respondió él, regresando a la realidad y apartando aquellas imágenes tan tentadoras de su mente.

Ruby le miraba con gesto de extrañeza.

—Estás más denso de lo normal… —murmuró la chica—. Olvídalo. Vamos a buscar a Tristan.

El androide se dejó arrastrar por la morena hasta la puerta de la oficina, no sin interpretar primero una pose dramática que arrancó un resoplido hastiado por parte de la chica.

¿Por qué tenía que entrar ahí? Estaba claro que después de haber mostrado su verdadera "personalidad" su tiempo allí había acabado. Ahora ya no tenía gracia trabajar como Ranger. Quizá debería mejor dedicarse a holgazanear en el bosque, hacer compañía a "Jackie"…

Cuando Ruby abrió la puerta, el ambiente familiar la envolvió, las voces, los sonidos, el aroma de café...

Bajo las bondades del aparato de aire acondicionado, se hallaban reunidos tan sólo un puñado de Rangers. El Jefe, incombustible y siempre presente. Jimmy, con su verborrea imparable acosando a Mot, que tan solo asentía de vez en cuando. Flynn tecleando en su computador y con un cigarrillo por encender en la boca. Rusty, el técnico de radio del turno de tarde sirviéndose un café recién hecho. Marty y Clive, los conductores de los vehículos especiales, conversando en la otra punta de la oficina...

Y cuando vieron entrar a Diecisiete le miraron con expectación. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos o abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse a Ruby y a él.

Sonrisas y palabras amables, risas... Pero, en realidad deberían estar cagados de miedo, ¿qué diablos le habían echado a aquel café?

—¡Diecisiete, Ruby! No os esperábamos aún por aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras, hija? —exclamó el Jefe, casi en el mismo momento en que les vio entrar.

Una especie de ladrido gutural resonó en la oficina. Tristan emergió de debajo de una de las mesas, corrió hasta ellos y saltó sobre Diecisiete. A una persona normal, semejante impulso la habría empotrado contra la pared, como mínimo, pero a Diecisiete ni siquiera le desplazó un sólo centímetro. Tristan apoyó las patas delanteras en el pecho del androide y trató de lamerle la cara.

—Sí, sí… Abajo, vamos —masculló Diecisiete, alejando al animal de sí, con rudeza.

—Tristan ¿cómo puedes quererle tanto con lo desagradable que es contigo? —dijo Ruby. Inmediatamente recibió las atenciones del enorme lobo y Diecisiete tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que la arrojara al suelo—. Yo también te he echado de menos, mi pequeño… —dijo, acariciando sus orejas de forma amorosa. Miró entonces al Jefe y se incorporó lentamente antes de responder—. Estoy bastante bien, Jefe. Fue una suerte que aquel bruto no me rompiera ningún hueso…

Habían decidido que el tema del embarazo y el aborto quedaría en secreto. Ni a Ruby ni a Diecisiete les apetecía ir dando explicaciones continuamente o recibir muestras de compasión de los demás. Sería mucho más fácil superar el bache si la gente ignoraba la verdad.

—Oye, Diecisiete. Debiste avisarnos —le reprendió el Jefe. El androide entornó los ojos al mirarle y no respondió—. Lo lógico es que te quedaras con Ruby hasta que saliera del hospital, hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo y no hay queja alguna por nuestra parte —explicó el Jefe—, pero debiste llamar y explicar la situación. No supimos nada de ella ni de ti hasta que el Comisario Logan se puso en contacto con la oficina para dar explicaciones. Estuvimos preocupados.

Diecisiete suspiró con gesto cansado. Lo último que le apetecía ahora eran reproches, y el Jefe le hablaba como quien riñe a un hijo adolescente.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes Jefe. Soy… poco comunicativo —se excusó, hablando con su acostumbrado tono de voz aterciopelado.

—¿Poco comunicativo? —explotó Jimmy. Había permanecido callado desde que les vio aparecer y tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle a Diecisiete. Ya no aguantaba más—. ¡Una cosa es ser poco comunicativo y otra olvidar decirles a tus compañeros que posees un poder sobrehumano! ¡Ahora entiendo que fueses tan freak! ...L-lo siento —se disculpó el joven Ranger al entender, por la mirada de Diecisiete, que se había pasado de la raya con la última parte.

Pero las palabras de Jimmy animaron a los demás y comenzaron a bombardear a preguntas a Diecisiete, las que él o bien esquivaba o respondía con evasivas. El androide miró a su alrededor con ojos entornados, apoyado de espaldas en el mostrador de madera y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ruby sonrió. Diecisiete era incapaz de darse cuenta que tenía amigos allí. Él no les consideraba como tales, obviamente, la única persona a la que el androide tenía una estima especial era Ruby, lo demás empezaba donde acababan sus pies.

Aún así, socializaba con ellos, intercambiaban retazos de conversaciones, a veces un tanto absurdas y siempre enfocadas a molestarles, pero, al igual que Ruby se había acostumbrado a Diecisiete, los compañeros del cuerpo también lo habían hecho y habían asumido que esa era la forma de ser de él, aunque la mayoría de las veces les sacara de sus casillas.

Viéndole rodeado de gente que le aceptaba, Ruby caminó hacia la puerta, aliviada. Pero su movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Diecisiete.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Voy a ver a Yunpei y a Martha.

—Se alegrarán mucho de verte, Ruby. Sobretodo Martha, esa muchacha ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

«Oh», pensó Ruby. Claro, Martha y Yunpei estuvieron presentes cuando Veintiuno reveló su embarazo. Pero parecía que habían sido discretos, por fortuna. Sí, ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Te esperaré fuera, parece que tienes muchas cosas de las que hablar con ellos —dijo, sonriente.

Y antes de desaparecer de allí pudo ver claramente, en los ojos entornados de Diecisiete, lo que opinaba de su huída: "esta me la vas a pagar".

La puerta se cerró y las voces y las risas se sucedieron. Mot y Flynn procedieron a explicar por enésima vez lo que ocurrió y lo poco que pudieron presenciar de la batalla entre Diecisiete y Veintiuno.

Pronto llegaron a la parte en que el estruendo de la batalla les hizo salir de la oficina, fusiles en mano. Habían llegado a pensar que estaban siendo bombardeados. Pero al correr hacia la taberna vieron a Diecisiete tratando de poner a salvo a Ruby dentro de un coche y, un individuo enorme, al que le faltaba un brazo, desplazándose a toda velocidad hacia el Ranger… ¡Volando! La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Diecisiete contuvo su ataque y comenzó a intercambiar golpes y patadas con él, con una fuerza y un ritmo que escapaba a su comprensión. Luego, de repente, aquel monstruo les apuntó con su muñón y de este salió una luz cegadora y un sonido parecido al de un cañón cargándose. De hecho, ¡su brazo era un cañón!

—Entonces Diecisiete apareció ante nosotros de la nada, ¡como un espectro! —explicó Flynn.

—Que pueda moverme demasiado rápido para tus ojos no significa que sea un fantasma… —murmuró el androide.

—La cuestión es —continuó Flynn, ignorando aquel inciso—, que ese bestia nos disparó a Mot, a mí y al Jefe, y ¡Diecisiete desvió el disparo! ¡LO DESVIÓ! ¡CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS!

Mot asintió con energía.

—Nos salvó la vida —dijo, y palmeó el hombro de Diecisiete, que enarcó una ceja sorprendido por el atrevimiento.

El androide rodó los ojos, tanta expectación comenzaba a incomodarle. ¡Aquella panda de inútiles le habían tomado por un héroe!

—Pero, con esa fuerza y esos poderes, ¿para qué querías el coche? —preguntó Jimmy. Si él pudiera se pasaría el día volando...— ¿Y las armas? ¡No las necesitas!

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—Porque me gustan —respondió, simplemente—. Pero de todas formas, ya no importa. Voy a abandonar mi puesto.

La noticia les dejó a todos helados. Aquello no se lo esperaban en absoluto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntaron casi al unísono.

— Porque me habéis descubierto y así ya no es divertido trabajar aquí —respondió el androide, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡No puedes irte Diecisiete! —sentenció Jimmy, con una seguridad que no había presenciado jamás en él—. Vamos, ¡guardaremos tu secreto! De hecho ya lo estamos haciendo, ¿verdad? —dijo el joven, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros en general. Nadie compartía con él su extrema emoción. En el fondo, les traía sin cuidado si Diecisiete se iba o se quedaba. Pero si se marchaba, el cuadrante del lago, que era el más escarpado y conflictivo, quedaría desprotegido y deberían redoblar los esfuerzos. Tenerle entre ellos les hacía la vida mucho más fácil—. La versión oficial de la explosión y el incendio es una fuga en el depósito de gasoil —confesó Jimmy.

—Bien, guardaréis el secreto… Pero te pasarás la vida tocándome los huevos y pidiéndome que haga fuegos artificiales —masculló Diecisiete, sin mirarle.

Los ojos de Jimmy se iluminaron en medio de su desesperación, justo cuando se le ocurrió una buena idea que quizá lograría que Diecisiete recuperara el interés en el empleo como Ranger.

—Con esas habilidades tuyas… ¡podrías ser el arma secreta de los Rangers! —dijo el joven oficial, emocionado.

Diecisiete le miró de soslayo, valorando sus palabras.

El arma secreta de los Rangers... Sí, eso le gustaba. Era un nombre épico.

Miró a su alrededor. Aunque no compartiera la emoción general por continuar en el puesto ahora que todos conocían parte de su verdad, ya que lo de ser un androide aún permanecía en secreto, quizá podría sacar ventaja de aquella excitación general. Sí, podría beneficiarse de ese concepto nuevo que tenían de él.

De pronto una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisa diabólica se pintó sus labios.

—El arma secreta, ¿eh? —murmuró, con aire pensativo— Y, ¿qué tal si, para empezar, me pagáis como el arma secreta que soy? —dijo, hablando con tono suave y pausado.

El Jefe alzó las cejas y Jimmy cerró la boca consciente, por la reacción y el cambio de actitud de Diecisiete, de que, gracias a sus palabras, se le había ocurrido alguna idea rocambolesca que no iba a ser del agrado de su Jefe.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya tienes una de las nóminas más altas, Diecisiete —repuso el Jefe, cruzándose de brazos. Miró de reojo a Jimmy y el joven pudo leer un "te voy a matar" escrito claramente en el brillo de sus ojos.

—Quiero un aumento por la incorporación de mis habilidades a mi trabajo —soltó Diecisiete, sin titubear ni un ápice.

—Eso no puede ser —se negó el Jefe—. Rotundamente no.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tal esto otro? Mi segunda condición para quedarme, como arma secreta que soy, es cambiar el trato que les damos a los detenidos, así me resultará más divertido y tendré un aliciente de verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el Jefe, temiendo la respuesta. El androide respiró hondo y se irguió, mirando a sus compañeros uno por uno.

—Ya no habrá más detenciones y encierros de criminales en celdas con cama y comida a la espera de que los federales vengan a buscarlos. A partir de ahora les ataremos, les amordazaremos y les pegaremos un tiro en la cabeza… —dijo, y no había rastro de broma en su tono. Los demás Rangers se miraron entre ellos. Estaban habituados a la forma de hablar del androide pero nunca sabían si lo que decía iba en serio o no. Además parecía disfrutar también con la conmoción que causaba en los demás. Diecisiete rodó los ojos y suspiró—. Si vais a sentiros más cómodos, podéis vendarles los ojos antes de volarles los sesos…

—¿...De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —le interrumpió el Jefe, estupefacto con su plan B.

—El triple.

Los ojos del Jefe y del resto de los presentes se abrieron como platos.

—¡¿El triple?! ¡Diecisiete, eso es un abuso!

—Ni siquiera el Jefe cobra tanto… —argumentó Mot, serio.

Él se encogió de hombros, simplemente.

—En ese caso esta arma secreta renuncia a su puesto.

Diecisiete metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia la puerta. Tristan le siguió y antes de que llegara a tocar el picaporte, el Jefe resopló.

—… ¡De acuerdo! Hablaré con la Oficina Central, pero eso no depende de mí directamente, es el Departamento de Personal quien tiene la última palabra.

Diecisiete se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se giró para mirar al Jefe con expresión de mofa.

—Tú eres el jefe del Cuerpo de Rangers de esta reserva. Seguro que sabes qué hacer para lograrlo. A fin de cuentas, os salvé la vida a ti, a Flynn y a Mot. Esperaré tu respuesta en mi casa.

Y dicho esto, Diecisiete abandonó la oficina seguido muy de cerca por Tristan.

Los oficiales se miraron unos a otros sin poder creer la actitud del androide. Cuando parecía imposible que pudiera sorprenderles más, lo hacía.

El Jefe fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo que quedó en la oficina tras el mutis de Diecisiete. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tremendamente enojado, y con el rostro encendido.

—No se puede ser más cabrón...

 **…**

Tras rescatar su 4x4 de la nave de los Rangers y arrancar a Ruby de la conversación que mantenía con Martha y Yunpei, y, obviamente, dar largas a este último para acelerar la marcha (con Martha no tuvo problemas ya que la camarera evitaba cualquier contacto innecesario con Diecisiete desde el día del beso), pusieron rumbo hacia su inaccesible hogar, en el cortafuegos.

El trayecto hasta la casa se hizo eterno e insoportable. Ruby ya casi no recordaba lo incómodo que era el asiento del 4x4 de Diecisiete. La silla de madera en la que se sentó cuando llegó a casa le pareció el paraíso en comparación.

Mientras Ruby charlaba y se ponía al día por radio con Alec, que había quedado al frente del Observatorio durante aquel tiempo, Diecisiete hacía el mantenimiento a su rifle, sobre la mesa, limpiando percutor, cerrojo, cañón, seguro… Se entretenía calibrando la mirilla cuando la conversación de Ruby dio un giro que le hizo levantar la vista de la delicada tarea.

—... Tendré que hacer reposo unos días más, pero creo que podré trabajar desde aquí…

— _No es necesario que lo hagas, Ruby_ —respondió Alec, tranquilizador—. _El fuerte estará bien defendido aunque tú no estés por aquí. Necesitas descansar, reponerte..._

—Lo sé, Alec —suspiró ella—. Pero también necesito distraerme para evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza todo el día. Además yo soy quien debe supervisar todo y si no empiezo ya, dentro de una semana moriré enterrada en papeleo… ¿Pudiste colocar las cámaras nuevas?

En aquel momento, Diecisiete desmontó la mirilla y la dejó sobre la mesa. Se levantó y caminó hacia el soporte de las armas para guardar el rifle.

— _Sí_ —respondió Alec, con un suspiro—. _En tres días iré a retirar el disco de grabación. Podremos comprobar entonces si algún águila se deja ver por allí durante la noche._

—¡Oh! Perfecto. En tres días podré ir contigo para ayudarte a retirarlas y enton…

Y ya no pudo decir nada más. Diecisiete le arrancó el _walkie_ de las manos.

—Cambio y corto, marica —gruñó a Alec, antes de dejar el aparato en el estante acostumbrado.

— _¡Hola Diecisiete! —_ respondió Alec, al reconocer su simpática entonación _— ¡Adiós Ruby, cielo! ¡Hablamos mañana!_ —dijo el muchacho, antes de que se oyera un chasquido de su lado del canal.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Diecisiete?! —gritó Ruby, furiosa— ¡Además de mi ayudante, Alec es amigo mío! ¿Sabes?

La chica se apresuró a recuperar de nuevo el _walkie_ , pero él se lo arrebató de las manos otra vez.

—Ya hablarás con él dentro de unos días, cuando los médicos te abran la veda —farfulló el androide.

Y lo colocó en el estante más alto, asegurándose así que Ruby no pudiera pescarlo.

Ella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Dame el _walkie_ , Diecisiete —exigió, con rostro serio.

—No.

—¡Aargh! No importa! Lo alcanzaré yo misma… —masculló, con el rostro encendido de rabia.

Acercó una silla hasta la estantería y se subió en ella.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —musitó el androide.

Casi instantáneamente, Diecisiete la atrapó por la cintura y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

—¡Oye! —volvió a quejarse, Ruby. ¡Aquello ya pasaba de la raya!

—¡No! ¡Óyeme tú! —gritó él. Su tono y la expresión inquietante de su rostro instó a Ruby a cerrar la boca— ¿Desde cuándo te crees con el derecho a desafiarme?

—¿Desafiarte? ¡Ésta también es mi casa y lo que hay en ella también son mis cosas! —exclamó ella, claramente ofendida. Ruby se enfrentó a él de brazos cruzados y mirándole con actitud retadora.

Si Diecisiete creía que se iba a amilanar con sus palabras lo llevaba claro. Ruby nunca le había tenido miedo y no lo haría jamás.

Pero él entornó los ojos y los clavó, como puñales, en los de ella.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de recordarte un par de detalles acerca de vivir conmigo y de cómo tratarme… —dijo el androide, recuperando, de repente, el matiz tranquilo en el habla.

—¿Q-qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Diecisiete? —preguntó ella, sin entender.

—De disciplinarte un poco.

—¿D-disciplinarme? ¡Pero qué te has creído! ¡No necesito disciplina! ¡Sé muy bien cómo tengo que tratarte!

—Ah ¿sí? Y si estás tan segura de ti misma, ¿por qué retrocedes?

Ruby había comenzado a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a la cocina, intentando inútilmente alejarse de Diecisiete, quién, a su vez, reducía la distancia hasta ella poco a poco, sin abandonar en ningún momento aquella mirada feroz.

¿Por qué retrocedía? Por miedo no, obviamente. Lo hacía porque sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación de que él la mirara así. Y no podía ser...

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Diecisiete esbozó su sonrisa diabólica, aquella que sabía que Ruby encontraba irresistiblemente sexy.

—Diecisiete, sabes que no puedo… Tenemos que esperar quince días para volver a tener sexo… —le recordó.

Diecisiete enarcó una ceja y rió. Aquello se estaba poniendo aún mejor de lo esperado. No en vano, incomodar a Ruby era uno de sus vicios preferidos.

—En ningún momento he hablado de esa clase de disciplina… ¿Por quién me tomas? No usaría jamás el sexo para darte una lección —confesó—. Pero acabas de demostrar que estás bastante desesperada, "Bichóloga". Y no voy a quejarme, no es que me moleste…

Cuando la espalda de Ruby chocó con la pared, Diecisiete puso las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, atrapándola, y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Dibujó la línea de su mandíbula con la punta de la nariz y arrojó su aliento sobre un sensitivo punto del cuello de Ruby, de sobras conocido por él, justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Los ojos de Ruby se pusieron en blanco y jadeó. Se aferró inconscientemente a la camiseta de Diecisiete y oyó la risa de él. Le encantaba hacerla sufrir de aquel modo. Era insoportable.

—¿Q-qué tienes en mente? —preguntó ella, con voz muy débil.

Diecisiete la miró, divertido. La sonrisa maléfica presente aún en su rostro.

—Ese tono ya está mejor, ¿lo ves? No necesito llegar tan lejos para conseguir lo que quiero. Creo que con sólo chasquear los dedos tendría suficiente... —susurró, hablando sensualmente contra los labios de Ruby.

Ella se sintió engullida por el hielo de sus ojos y no fue capaz de articular palabra.

— _Central llamando a Diecisiete_ —el _walkie_ interrumpió la sofocante escena de la cocina y el androide liberó a Ruby para acudir a responder la llamada.

La chica se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Ardían y estaba segura de que su cara y sus orejas debían tener el mismo tono encarnado de un tomate maduro. Seis meses y un embarazo después, y Ruby seguía reaccionando ante él como una _fangirl_.

«¡Por Kamisama!» pensó la pobre chica. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto Diecisiete tan letal para ella? ¡Si hacía apenas 4 meses que estrenó su experiencia sexual! Pero, pensándolo bien, no podía ser de otra manera, a Diecisiete le encantaba tener el control de las situaciones y en aquellos menesteres no podía esperar menos.

Su corazón latía desbocado. Si el androide tenía pensado continuar con esas prácticas de "disciplina", Ruby explotaría. Y lo peor de todo era ver su cara de satisfacción. Realmente disfrutaba poniéndola en situaciones comprometidas.

—Aquí Diecisiete —le oyó responder, en la sala.

Ruby suspiró y recuperó la compostura justo para fijarse en Tristan, sentado delante de ella y mirándola con ojitos tristes. Un tímido lloriqueo la hizo reaccionar.

—¡Es verdad! Es la hora de cenar, ¿verdad, bonito?

En la sala, la conversación por radio transcurría como si nada hubiera pasado segundos antes.

— _Han aceptado tus condiciones_ —dijo la voz severa del Jefe. Ruby agudizó el oído mientras colocaba el plato de Tristan sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Jefe —respondió Diecisiete, impregnando sus palabras con una sonrisa.

— _Sí…_ _¡No quiero que vuelvas a pedirme nada en mucho tiempo! No voy a estar dispuesto a concederte nada más, Diecisiete_ —le avisó el Jefe _._

—Me parece bien. ¡Ah! Una cosa más… —Tristan ladró en aquel momento, reclamando su plato, y Ruby no pudo escuchar el resto de la frase. Le hizo callar volviendo a poner el plato lleno de pienso en el suelo y salió de la cocina.

Se oyó un suspiro exasperado desde el otro lado de la línea de radio.

— _Haz lo que quieras, es tu cuadrante, gestiona tu tiempo tú solo, señor "arma secreta"._

Y se cortó la comunicación. Parecía que el jefe estaba de malas pulgas.

Diecisiete devolvió el _walkie_ al estante más alto y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Ruby, que le miraba llena de curiosidad.

—¿"Arma secreta"? —preguntó, extrañada. Él se encogió de hombros, simplemente, y ella decidió pasar por alto la frase al reconocer el típico gesto que utilizaba Diecisiete para eludir las explicaciones— ¿De qué condiciones hablaba? —preguntó Ruby, entonces.

—...De un reajuste de contrato, nada importante —musitó el androide.

No cometería la estupidez de confesarle el modo en que había logrado un aumento de sueldo disparatado…

—Ah, bien… —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Diecisiete sonrió y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó del modo que acostumbraba, repantigado y con las piernas estiradas. Desde allí se dedicó simplemente a observar su colección de armas. Le sobraba sitio para tres más…

Oyó los pasos de Ruby acercarse. La chica se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Su semblante vagaba entre la curiosidad y la preocupación. Algo le decía que estaba a punto de caer en otra trampa que, esta vez, iba a tenderse ella sola.

Diecisiete sonrió con disimulo y esperó.

—Escucha... Si vas a hacer eso más veces, yo… —titubeó ella.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó él, haciéndose el despistado.

Colocó ambas manos tras su cabeza y se acomodó aún más. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Lo sabes bien, Diecisiete. No juegues…

—Pero ha funcionado, ¿verdad? —replicó él, de repente.

Ruby frunció el ceño. Comenzaba a sospechar que Diecisiete había calculado aquella vil maniobra de la cocina desde el principio.

—…¿Cómo?

—Te despisté lo suficiente como para que no le dieras vueltas a la cabeza —espetó él—. No necesitas ni a Alec ni tu trabajo para eso, Ruby. Yo soy la mejor distracción que puedes tener.

La sonrisa triunfal de Diecisiete despertó en ella varios sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado: rabia por saberse manipulada por él y vergüenza por haberle mostrado lo manipulable que era. Pero por otro, las ganas de reír ensombrecieron a todo lo demás y Ruby se encontró tratando de contener la risa y su propio sonrojo.

A fin de cuentas, nada de lo que decía él era falso. La conocía mejor que nadie.

—Es verdad —admitió ella, finalmente—, ¡pero no hace falta que seas tan retorcido, Diecisiete! ¡Dame un respiro!

—¿Tan sensible eres a mi? —preguntó el androide, de nuevo luciendo aquella sonrisa suya.

—No pienso contestarte a eso… —musitó ella, ruborizándose.

Diecisiete perdió la mirada en el soporte de las armas, de nuevo, pero con la maléfica sonrisa iluminando aún su rostro.

Ella suspiró y redujo a cero el espacio entre ambos. Abrazó su cintura, recostó la cabeza en su pecho y apoyó las piernas sobre las de él.

Acarició su estómago a través de aquella prenda de Logan y de vez en cuando se separaba lo justo para darle suaves besos en el cuello, cariñosa.

Normalmente, Diecisiete solía reaccionar con comentarios irónicos a las explosiones de amor de Ruby pero aquella tarde, guardó silencio y se dejó hacer.

Era agradable, esa sensación también le gustaba. No era igual que el placer instintivo del sexo puro y duro que encogía su estómago y le dejaba sin aliento. Era muy diferente y, por algún motivo, le llenaba mucho más. Le sosegaba.

Era igual a la vez que Ruby le abrazó y juró que le protegería. Era el mismo tipo de sensación la que se despertaba en él, una que le hacía sentirse vivo en los brazos y bajo las caricias de Ruby.

Tristan se levantó de su cojín y se acercó a ellos. En silencio, apoyó la cabeza en la rodilla de Diecisiete y le miró.

—Él también te ha echado de menos —dijo Ruby, enternecida con la actitud de su precioso lobo.

—...Perro tonto… —masculló Diecisiete, en cambio—. Te dije que mearas antes de entrar —le reprendió, molesto.

No podía haber escogido peor momento el maldito chucho para recordar sus necesidades fisiológicas. La mano de Ruby acariciando su abdomen era lo único que le interesaba a Diecisiete ahora.

Ella se incorporó y le miró, sonriente.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño y valoró su expresión. Sí, aquella sonrisa era verdadera. Desde que habían vuelto a casa los momentos en que Ruby se sumía en las sombras de su tristeza eran cada vez más escasos. Y todo era fruto al refugio que Diecisiete significaba para su maltrecho corazón.

Entonces, Ruby se acercó a su oído y susurró.

—Te amo.

Besó sus labios y se levantó del sofá para abrirle la puerta a Tristan. El lobo, feliz, hizo algunas cabriolas torpes que arrojaron una de las sillas al suelo. El animal no era consciente de que su tamaño ya no era el de un cachorro.

La risa de Ruby, los ladridos guturales de Tristan y el sonido de sus carreras juguetonas le llegaban claramente desde el exterior de la casa. Pero Diecisiete no prestó atención.

" _Te amo"_

Eso era mucho más de lo que él estaba preparado para oír. Esa frase generó una especie de vórtice en su estómago, y en su cabeza una sensación de vértigo parecida a la que quedaba tras recibir un rodillazo. Aquellas palabras eran mucho más que un "te quiero".

Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, de sentirse tentado por su propia naturaleza en aquel infierno blanco del Norte y negarla para regresar a Ruby, era capaz de detectar esos matices.

Y Ruby estaba llena de ellos.

 **...**

—Mmmmpf...

Ruby emitió un quejido a causa de la luz solar que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Debían ser más de las nueve de la mañana. Se envolvió en las sábanas y se ovilló, dispuesta a volverse a dormir.

Pero el sonido inconfundible de unas patas trotando contra el suelo de tarima y una sensación húmeda en el rostro le abrió los ojos de golpe. Tristan estaba junto al lecho, agitando la cola, feliz, y lamiéndole la nariz.

—Qué buen oído tienes, pequeño… —protestó ella, apartándole con algo de dificultad—. Bueno eso de pequeño ya no sirve contigo, ¿verdad? —suspiró.

Se dejó caer en la almohada con los ojos cerrados para dormirse. Pero…

—Un momento… —musitó ella, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante—. Si tú estás aquí...

Abrió los ojos, se incorporó y miró al otro lado de la cama. Junto a ella yacía Diecisiete con los ojos cerrados, profundamente dormido. "Desconectado", como decía él. Y era impresionante lo diferente que se veía su expresión. Mientras dormía, esa atmósfera amenazadora que solía rodearle desaparecía. Todo él era serenidad, tranquilidad.

Ruby sonrió, feliz. Aquella era la primera vez que Diecisiete no se había ido a trabajar al alba. No la había dejado sola.

Se tumbó de nuevo y le abrazó estrechamente. Enterró el rostro en su pecho y le escuchó suspirar en sueños cuando, inconscientemente, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo aún más hacia sí.

Y entonces fue cuando Ruby descubrió que ella no era la única que hablaba en sueños. Los párpados de Diecisiete se agitaron brevemente y sus labios se abrieron para susurrar, casi imperceptiblemente, una única palabra que fue música para los oídos de ella.

—Ruby...

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo! ¡Me río tanto imaginando las posibles reacciones de Diecisiete y sus frases matadoras! XD_

 _A partir de ahora habrá un salto temporal de dos años, ¡y una trama nueva que espero que os guste!_

 _P.D: La canción que suena en la radio y que amansa a las fieras de Logan y Diecisiete es_ _ **"Please don't go"**_ _de_ _ **KC & The Sunshine Band**_ _._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	30. Capítulo XXX

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXX

 **..::::..**

* * *

A través de la mira telescópica, el animal se veía nervioso, inquieto. Miraba a su alrededor como si hubiera olido el peligro, como si supiera que algo le acechaba, escondido en algún lugar entre la espesa vegetación, húmeda aún por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Gruñó cuando intentó alzarse sobre su patas traseras para investigar el aire, sentía demasiado dolor como para hacerlo, y la punzada le hizo sentir más vulnerable y aún le puso más nervioso.

Junto al tirador había tres figuras embutidas en anoraks, agazapadas y aguardando en completo silencio a que él ejecutara su delicada tarea.

Con el blanco fijado ya y pulso firme, el francotirador exhaló suavemente a través de sus labios entreabiertos y apretó el gatillo.

Fue un disparo muy certero, como siempre. Dio en el blanco perfecto: el cuello del animal. En pocos segundos estaría en el suelo.

Una de las figuras se levantó, dispuesta a acercarse, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Aún no.

Los ojos color chocolate de la persona oculta bajo la capucha le miraron impacientes, pero obedeció.

Veinte segundos pasaron hasta que los gruñidos amenazadores se transformaron en ronquidos suaves y rítmicos.

—Ya —dijo Diecisiete. Y soltó su muñeca.

Instantáneamente, los tres miembros del Departamento de Conservación se abrieron paso entre los matorrales hasta llegar al cuerpo sedado de "Jackie". Alec desplegó una tela impermeable junto al gran oso, sobre la cual procedió a colocar la maleta con el instrumental quirúrgico.

—Espero que tengamos tiempo suficiente para hacerle las curas, no pensaba que iba a tardar tanto en dormirse —murmuró Adler, el veterinario. Rasuró el pelo, sucio de barro, de la pata trasera de "Jackie", y reveló una herida con muy mal aspecto—. Uff… —resopló, al ver a lo que se enfrentaban. Decididamente, no iba a tener tiempo—. Debería haberle puesto tres mililitros más a ese dardo…

—No te preocupes —dijo Ruby, cuyo hablar apenas se entendía a través de la gruesa bufanda que llevaba enroscada en el cuello—. Tengo preparada la jeringuilla, por si se despierta. Y además, Diecisiete está aquí, si por lo que sea no puedo pincharle, él se hará cargo.

Adler sonrió, entendiendo el significado de sus palabras: un puñetazo de Diecisiete en el cráneo del oso sería suficiente para dormirlo durante un día.

—Quizá debimos empezar por ahí —musitó el veterinario.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y le miró de soslayo.

Ignorando su reacción, Adler y Ruby realizaron una valoración rápida de la herida y del tratamiento, antes de recurrir a las herramientas necesaria.

"Jackie" había caído en un cepo para osos y se había liberado estirando, lo que le había provocado un gran desgarro en la pata. Eso sucedió dos días atrás y, desde entonces, no había dejado de llover, con lo cual la herida se había ensuciado y el dolor que el pobre animal sentía le impedía moverse para buscar comida.

Y, efectivamente, la herida requería de soluciones drásticas: Adler tenía que amputarle tres dedos.

Mientras observaba al veterinario trabajar sin demora, Ruby no podía evitar preocuparse. Una amputación sin seguimiento ambulatorio corría el riesgo de acabar infectada o gangrenada.

Pero "Jackie" no podía estar en la nueva clínica, las instalaciones, de momento, no permitían el ingreso de animales tan grandes y peligrosos.

—Odio trabajar así —se quejó Adler—. Ojalá pudiera estar en el quirófano —suspiró, tras inyectar el anticoagulante y tomar un bisturí que Alec le alcanzaba. Sus manos enguantadas trabajaban deprisa—. Voy a tener que ponerle una buena dosis de antibióticos y habrá que venir a diario para administrarle las siguientes dosis.

Adler trabajaba rápida y limpiamente a ojos de Diecisiete. Tal como Ruby había dicho, el androide permanecía allí por si la intervención se complicaba y "Jackie" se despertaba antes de tiempo. Si eso ocurría, y no podían inyectarle más sedante, entonces sí tendrían que recurrir a Diecisiete para aplacarle.

Pero no hubo necesidad. Adler cauterizaba vasos sanguíneos y cosía pequeñas arterias a ritmo frenético. Pronto se halló cerrando los tejidos externos y la piel. Aunque los miembros amputados no ocupaban gran superficie, hacer todo aquello en menos de una hora era un trabajo titánico. Ruby limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Adler sin que él se lo pidiera, concentrado como estaba en la herida.

El ritmo respiratorio de "Jackie" comenzó a acelerarse justo cuando Adler colocaba una funda especial en la pata que mantendría la herida a resguardo de barro y parásitos. Para finalizar, el médico inyectó una buena dosis de antibióticos y antiinflamatorios, y se sacó los guantes.

—Esperemos que no se lo coman las moscas… —rogó Alec, cerrando la maleta del instrumental.

—Las larvas de mosca no me preocupan —masculló Adler—, en el peor de los casos evitarán una gangrena.

Diecisiete sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Ese tipo sabía de lo que hablaba.

De todos los miembros del _Decovisa_ que había conocido, aquel hombre era quien más conocimientos tenía y quien mejor hacía su trabajo. Ni siquiera Ruby se salvaba de la crítica opinión del androide: la "Bichóloga" era seria y muy metódica respecto a los procedimientos de manual, pero era caótica a la hora de organizar su trabajo. En el escritorio de casa siempre había una montaña de informes, resultados, fotografías y demás material, mezclado y desordenado.

Adler tenía el aspecto de quien ha pasado largas temporadas en condiciones duras en la naturaleza, su voz era áspera y su gesto inquisitivo. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y apenas sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, decenas de pequeñas arrugas dotaban a su rostro de un fuerte carácter. Y, en la base de su cuello, se podía entrever un antiguo tatuaje que desaparecía hacia la espalda.

Era un veterinario de campaña, siempre había trabajado en clínicas móviles o centros de recuperación y tenía amplia experiencia en supervivencia en alta montaña. De modo que, para Diecisiete, tenerle en su cuadrante significaba un problema menos del que preocuparse. Y sólo por ello, Adler formaba parte del reducidísimo grupo de personas que a Diecisiete le caía bien.

El androide se cruzó el rifle a la espalda y se quedó a vigilar el despertar de "Jackie" mientras los científicos regresaban al coche para guardar el material.

Ruby esperó a que sus compañeros desaparecieran tras los árboles para acercarse a Diecisiete y darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

—Gracias por tus servicios —bromeó. Él sonrió de medio lado.

—No hay de qué. El Jefe te pasará la factura. Mis honorarios son altos, ya lo sabes.

Ella rió, negando con la cabeza. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca y la actitud de Diecisiete era una de ellas.

—¿Quieres que me lleve a Tristan? —preguntó. El lobo se había quedado aguardando su regreso junto al coche.

—No —respondió Diecisiete. Tristan y él eran un tándem imbatible ante los furtivos. Aunque a Diecisiete no le hacía falta en absoluto el apoyo de un compañero, lo cierto era que las reacciones que el ahora enorme lobo provocaba en los cazadores le resultaban muy divertidas. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Las horas de vigilancia pasaban más rápido.

—Como quieras —respondió Ruby—. ¡Hasta esta noche! —se despidió la científica, mientras salía corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Diecisiete la miró desaparecer en el sendero y retomó la vigilancia del enorme oso que ya comenzaba a despertarse.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la llegada de Ruby al parque y muchos cambios se habían sucedido en el Departamento de Conservación de la Vida Salvaje. Entre ellos uno por el que Ruby había luchado con tozudez casi desde el inicio: la creación de un Centro de Recuperación de Animales, una clínica que habían habilitado en un valle despejado y accesible a medio camino entre el Observatorio y la Central de los Rangers. La zoóloga lo consiguió gracias a su trabajo demostrando que el Royal Nature Park era el hogar del águila dorada, una especie que se había dado por extinta. Esto había servido para atraer más fondos de mecenas privados y de organizaciones públicas, que sirvieron para ampliar los recursos e infraestructuras del Departamento en el Parque.

Además, se había construido otro Observatorio en el cuadrante sureste, en el que habían apostado otro zoólogo que solía colaborar con Ruby en diferentes tareas y planes para asegurar los ecosistemas del parque.

Y en el cuadrante de Diecisiete, además de ella y Alec, trabajaba Adler, el veterinario que acababa de curar a "Jackie", y que estaba al frente del Centro de Recuperación. Junto a él trabajaban dos auxiliares que se encargaban de los cuidados ambulatorios de los animales ingresados.

Esa era prácticamente la estructura actual del _Decovisa_ en el Royal Nature Park, y la zona de Diecisiete era su "base de operaciones".

De modo que Ruby tenía una enorme cantidad de trabajo, ya que, además de su propia tarea como zoóloga, observando a los animales en sus hábitats naturales y tomando notas de los patrones de apareamiento, agresiones, hábitos de alimentación y sueño, así como los comportamientos de grupo, debía supervisar la recuperación de los animales que se rescataban y hacerles el seguimiento correspondiente una vez retornados a la naturaleza.

En cuanto "Jackie" se hubo despertado y, tras asegurarse que no intentaba inmediatamente arrancarse la "bota", como Adler había llamado al protector, Diecisiete le dejó allí con el aturdimiento propio de la anestesia y volvió a su coche para continuar patrullando. Aún debía pasar por el lago y subir hasta el cañón de los lobos.

Y, hablando de lobos, Tristan aguardaba obedientemente debajo del 4x4 de Diecisiete a que él regresara. En cuanto le vio aparecer salió, no sin esfuerz, de debajo del coche y fue a recibirle. Tras tolerar sus efusivas muestras de afecto, Diecisiete abrió la puerta del coche y el cánido saltó hacia el interior con actitud completamente feliz.

Tristan era un ejemplar enorme. Medía 95 centímetros hasta la cruz y en la última revisión veterinaria pesó 65 kilos, de ahí que causara furor entre los furtivos.

Aquella tarde, la lluvia les sorprendió mientras terminaban de inspeccionar la zona del cañón y, cuando Tristan y él al fin regresaron al coche, estaban completamente empapados.

La llegada a casa de Diecisiete y Tristan en aquel estado, puso histérica a Ruby, que persiguió a Tristan por el salón para atraparle con una toalla antes de que ensuciara todo de fango.

—Tendré que cepillarte para acabar de quitarte todo este barro cuando estés seco, Tristan… —se lamentó la chica. Miró con rabia a su novio, que emergía de la ducha con el pelo mojado y una toalla en la cintura—. ¡Qué desastre, Diecisiete! ¡Esto deberías hacerlo tú!

Diecisiete puso rumbo al dormitorio frotando su cabello y sin echar cuenta en absoluto de las palabras y la actitud de Ruby.

—¡Aaargh! —gruñó ella, al sentirse totalmente ignorada.

Ese hombre era un caso perdido. Tristan lamió el rostro de Ruby cuando ella regresó la atención a su pelaje. Tras secarle cuidadosamente, colocó la misma toalla cerca de la chimenea encendida y le hizo tumbarse encima.

—Quédate ahí quieto, no ensucies nada —le ordenó.

Diecisiete, vestido con camiseta negra, jeans azules y con el cabello aún mojado, desmontaba la mira del rifle anestésico y la guardaba en una caja. Ruby le observó, pensativa.

—Me precupa "Jackie"...

—¿Acaso crees que es la primera vez que ese oso se hace daño? —dijo él, quitándole importancia. Devolvió el rifle al nuevo soporte, ahora más grande, en el que había dos armas más: una escopeta de doble cañón y un fusil de asalto.

—¿Le vigilaras? —preguntó Ruby.

—¿Yo? Las próximas noches habrá tormenta. Voy a estar ocupado... —respondió él, con el tono más neutro posible.

—…

—Y también tengo que encontrar esos malditos cepos —continuó el androide. Volteó y la miró con una amplia sonrisa—. Los bichos son competencia de las "bichólogas".

—Diecisiete… —musitó ella, en un tono que advertía que en absoluto estaba para bromas. Era un asunto serio si "Jackie" no se recuperaba bien.

Él la miró brevemente, con los ojos entornados. Los profundos ojos oscuros de Ruby le observaban, implorantes.

Diecisiete odiaba cuando hacía eso...

—Le daré un vistazo cuando amanezca —accedió, al final.

—Gracias —susurró ella, aliviada.

Ruby le sonrió amorosamente y él desvió la vista, claramente nervioso.

Ella soltó una risita coqueta. No era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo, y jamás con los mismos estímulos, pero cuando Diecisiete dejaba entrever el azoramiento que Ruby le provocaba, a ella aún le resultaba más adorable. Eso era algo que había comenzado a ocurrir semanas después de que regresara de destruir el laboratorio de Spark.

Entonces, cuando Ruby se disponía a tomarle el pelo acerca de su evidente vergüenza, se oyó el tono de llamada de su teléfono móvil.

—¿Diga? ¡Ah, Krilin! —aquel nombre llamó la atención de Diecisiete y volvió a mirar a Ruby, justo a tiempo de ver cómo todo su rostro se encendía de felicidad y su boca soltaba un grito—. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡¿Cómo está Dieciocho...?! ¡Clarol! ¡No esperaba menos...! Espera un momento… —dijo Ruby, al ver a Diecisiete observándola con interés, y apartó el teléfono para hablarle—. ¡Ya ha nacido la bebé! —anunció, nerviosa.

Por su actitud ya lo había imaginado, pero, aún así, la confirmación de tal noticia hizo que Diecisiete alzara las cejas, sin saber qué decir. Acababa de nacer su sobrina...

Y, mientras se decidía, Ruby retomó la conversación con Krilin.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Me avisarás cuando podamos ir a veros? ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ardo de ganas de tenerla en brazos, Krilin!

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. La emoción de Ruby le estaba dejando perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo había tenido Ruby aquella ilusión por el nacimiento del bebé de Dieciocho?

La zoóloga finalizó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Cuando se trenzó el largo cabello a un lado de la cabeza, tal como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, Diecisiete comprobó que el rubor había teñido hasta la punta de sus orejas.

El tono de aviso de un mensaje recién recibido en su smartphone la llevó a consultarlo de nuevo, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

—Dieciocho recibe el alta mañana —le informó Ruby—. Está estupendamente, claro, y Krilin dice que podemos ir a verles cuando queramos.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Diecisiete, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ruby le miró, confundida—. Aquello estará lleno de defensores de la justicia…

La chica entendió entonces a lo que se refería el androide. Estaba hablando de los amigos de Krilin.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Realmente no sabía dónde estaba el problema.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos, hastiado.

—¿Qué crees que harán cuando me vean entrar por aquella puerta?

—Pero, Diecisiete, es la casa de tu hermana, y acaba de dar a luz. Además ninguno de los amigos de Krilin ha venido a buscarte hasta hoy… —argumentó Ruby, tratando de eliminar aquellas ideas locas de la mente de Diecisiete.

—Eso es porque no son conscientes de a quién resucitaron con aquel deseo… —replicó él, adoptando la misma postura que ella.

—¿Insinúas que se les ha pasado por alto? No creo que ignoren que estás vivo, ya no —dijo entonces Ruby.

No podía creer que él, el androide más poderoso del mundo, se negara a visitar a un bebé recién nacido por evitar encontronazos indeseados. A veces le parecía que jamás maduraría.

—Como sea. No tengo ganas de ver caras verdes, ni individuos con tres ojos, ni niñatos mimados... Con ver al enano de vez en cuando ya cubro el cupo de actos solidarios con la comunidad.

—Oh, Diecisiete… —murmuró Ruby. Chasqueó la lengua y le dirigió una mirada crítica—. Entonces, ¡al menos llama a tu hermana! Tardaste cinco meses en felicitarla por su embarazo después de que nos lo anunciaran. Pregúntale cómo se encuentra, cómo es la niña….

—¿Cómo es la niña? —repitió Diecisiete, cínico—. Siendo hija de Krilin puedes imaginar cómo será…

—Sí, ES PRECIOSA.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos, entonces, tratando de discernir cómo podía saber ella eso. Sólo había una explicación.

—… ¿La has visto?

—Pues claro. Dieciocho me ha enviado una foto ahora mismo. Y sale con sus ojitos abiertos... ¿Quieres verla? —preguntó. Y, aunque él no respondió, su expresion le indicaba claramente a Ruby que sí—. Pues, ¡si quieres verla tendremos que visitarles! No pienso enseñarte la foto…

Tras aquella conclusión, Ruby se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar un refresco y Diecisiete resopló. De sobras sabía que la discusión no había terminado. Aquello sólo era la media parte. Tiempo muerto.

El androide se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió el enorme televisor de pantalla plana que presidía la pared del salón. Consultó la programación disponible y seleccionó una competición de coches que aún no había visto.

Para él también habían cambiado muchas cosas en aquellos dos años, entre ellas, que había comenzado a darse algunos caprichos, como aquel televisor o como el nuevo vehículo que compró dos meses antes: una nave a reacción, último modelo de la Corporación Cápsula. Su abultada nómina se lo permitía.

Diecisiete había descubierto las carreras de velocidad por casualidad y se volvió un seguidor acérrimo. De hecho, la práctica totalidad de lo que el androide visionaba en aquella enorme pantalla eran carreras de gran premio o rallies, y quizá algún combate de boxeo, pero esto último no abundaba. Diecisiete solía aburrirse en seguida con tanto bailoteo y poca acción.

Caer en la tentación de esa manera había sido un destello más de su éxito a la hora de adaptarse a un modo de vivir típico de los humanos. Pero, por otro lado, había algunas cosas que no soportaba hacer y a Ruby le sacaba de sus casillas.

Colaborar en las tareas de la casa era un trabajo en el que se había vuelto experto… Pero experto en evitar. Eso y los cambios, ¡no soportaba los cambios! Ruby llevaba insistiendo un año entero en construir un garaje para poder desahogar la cabaña de trastos y tener a resguardo los vehículos que no tenían integrado el sistema de miniaturización de la Corporación Cápsula. Pero él se resistía. Era muy testarudo…

Ruby le miraba desde el vano de la puerta de la cocina mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su lata de cola. Como siempre que discutían por algo él se mostraba con una actitud muy poco dialogante.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos dentro de dos sábados? —sugirió, en un tono amable—. Podemos tomarnos el día libre y aprovechar también para ir de compras a la ciudad…

Diecisiete respiró profundamente sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. La "Bichóloga" de nuevo a la carga...

—Dudo mucho que ese sábado me apetezca ir a la ciudad —dijo él, usando un tono aterciopelado.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?... Vamos —insistió Ruby. Dejó el refresco sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá—. Hace meses que no salimos a ninguna parte, Diecisiete…

Él sonrió.

—Eres igual de machacante que el primer día. Te lo diré de otra manera —dijo, y la miró con gesto amenazador—, con una mocosa nueva, aquello estará lleno de amigos de Son Goku. Y te aseguro que ninguno de ellos tiene buenos recuerdos sobre mí...

—¡Pero es tu sobrina! —exclamó Ruby, con desesperación. No podía con ese hombre, ¡no podía!

Diecisiete resopló.

Sí, había otra cosa que también había cambiado durante aquellos dos años de convivencia: su capacidad de resistirse a las obstinadas peticiones de Ruby cuando veía que hacerlo sólo iba a conseguir alargar perpetuamente los enfrentamientos. Y aquella vez, estaba claro lo pertinaz que Ruby se iba a poner, de modo que Diecisiete claudicó bien pronto.

—De acuerdo… —gruñó.

Ruby abrió los ojos como platos y se arrojó sobre él repentinamente, estrechando su cuello en un movimiento brusco que terminó con el control a distancia del televisor en el suelo.

—¡Con una condición! —dijo él, entonces.

—Lo que tú quieras, Diecisiete —concedió ella, y empezó a cubrir de besos su rostro.

—Nos aseguraremos… ... de que... no va a… haber n… ningún… … … mmh... guerrero de… ... pacotilla por allí —consiguió decir finalmente, siendo interrumpido de forma constante por las decenas de besos que Ruby le daba.

—¡Hecho!

 **...**

Dos sábados después, por la mañana, tras llevar a Tristan al Observatorio para que Alec pudiera cuidar de él, Diecisiete extrajo de la cápsula el nuevo reactor y subió al habitáculo.

Ruby le siguió poco después, se sentó junto a él y ajustó sus cinturones en silencio. Diecisiete arrancó motores, cerró la cúpula y, cuando el avión despegó en vertical, una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su cara.

—Me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto… Tengo vértigo —murmuró Ruby, hablando más para ella que para Diecisiete.

La expresión de Diecisiete se tornó maléfica.

—Sí, es una buena caída, ¿eh? Fíjate, si nos estrelláramos quedaríamos como pegatinas en el suelo. Mira esas piedras de ahí abajo… —dijo, empujando los mandos hacia adelante y provocando que el morro de la nave bajara de forma alarmante.

—¡Uaaahh! ¡Diecisiete! —gritó ella, aferrándose con las uñas a la suave piel del asiento y encogiendo las piernas, aterrada.

El rió con ganas, tremendamente divertido con su reacción, antes de retomar el control sobre la estabilidad de la nave y poner rumbo a la Capital del Oeste.

—¡¿Por qué te gustará tanto martirizarme?! —se lamentó ella.

—No sé… —respondió él, con la vista clavada al frente—. Creo que me gustas cuando tienes miedo.

—Oh... —musitó ella.

Sí, sabía martirizarla y ruborizarla a partes iguales. Diecisiete era un experto en provocar reacciones extremas en Ruby.

—Oye… Me gustaría tener una velada en familia normal… si puede ser —pidió ella.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró de soslayo.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Te estoy pidiendo que intentes comportarte normalmente —explicó Ruby.

—¿Te parece que no sé cómo comportarme? —preguntó él, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde la última conversación que tuviste con Krilin? —le amenazó ella, entonces.

Él pestañeó un par de veces antes de regresar la mirada hacia el exterior de la nave y murmurar algo ininteligible

—Bien, porque la verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetece recordarlo… —admitió Ruby.

Diecisiete continuó pilotando en silencio y Ruby se dedicó a lanzar miradas temerosas hacia las nubes a través de la cúpula transparente.

 **...**

Diecisiete no se molestó en llamar a la puerta como las personas normales. El androide aterrizó la nave en el jardín de la nueva casa de Dieciocho y Krilin.

Pero por la expresión de Krilin, ocupado con la barbacoa, aquel modo de presentarse en su casa era tan típico de su cuñado que no le sorprendió.

—¡Vaya! ¡Mi hermano al fin se digna a visitarme! —explotó Dieciocho, en cuanto le vio en el jardín, guardando ya la nave en la cápsula. Diecisiete volteó y enfrentó su mirada con otra igual de gélida—. Por lo menos podías haberte dignado en venir a la fiesta que celebramos antes de que Marron naciera, ¡te invité varias veces, Diecisiete!

—¡Sí, claro! Eso es lo que un buen hermano debe hacer, presentarse en tu fiesta gritando: ¡felicidades por el bebé! Y de paso saludar a todos aquellos que quisieron romperle los huevos una vez y decirles: ¡así es! ¡He vuelto, vamos a celebrarlo!

El cinismo de Diecisiete provocó la risa tímida de Ruby. El androide era insufrible pero tenía un encanto innegable.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Dieciocho? Yo te veo muy bien para haber dado a luz hace sólo un par de semanas —dijo Ruby.

Dieciocho cambió radicalmente de actitud cuando se dirigió a la zoóloga.

—Estoy muy bien. Aunque el parto fue muy doloroso. Yo que creí que no iba a enterarme…

—Si que te has vuelto débil —masculló Diecisiete—. Las tareas domésticas te han debilitado.

Dieciocho sonrió y enarcó una ceja.

—Si sentir dolor es prueba de debilidad, ¿te apetece que te recuerde cómo te retorcías en el suelo cuando Cell te propinó aquella paliza?

Ruby frunció el ceño y paseó la vista de uno a otro, tratando de discernir la verdad de aquellas palabras en la expresión de ambos. La de Dieciocho era la propia de una persona muy segura de lo que decía, y la de Diecisiete… En fin, igual de neutra que siempre.

—Pero, me dijiste que no podías sentir dolor… —le dijo Ruby, sorprendida.

—¿Eso te dijo? —preguntó Dieciocho, sonriendo, divertida— ¡Qué presumido eres, Diecisiete!

—Cierra la boca… —le dijo a su hermana con tono hostil. Luego reparó en el gesto de preocupación que Ruby le dirigía y le sonrió—. En realidad, no me dolió tanto como ella cree —mintió, con intención de tranquilizar a la chica.

—¡Ja! No te podías ni mover… —le recordó la rubia.

Desde la zona de la barbacoa, Krilin dejó escapar una risa nerviosa que provocó la mirada asesina de Diecisiete. Y justo en ese momento, el intercomunicador que se hallaba sobre la mesa del jardín, emitió un sonido parecido al quejido de un cachorrito.

—Se despertó —anunció Dieciocho—. ¿Vienes?—le dijo a Ruby.

Desaparecieron ambas en el interior de la casa, dejando afuera a Diecisiete y Krilin. El androide se apoyó despreocupadamente en la mesa rectangular del jardín, observando de forma distraída el movimiento aleatorio de las llamas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por el bosque? —preguntó Krilin.

Comprobó las brasas antes de colocar unos cuantos trozos de carne sobre ellas y miró a Diecisiete.

—Como deben ir —respondió el androide, en tono aburrido.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Krilin, al recordar algo interesante—. El otro día se incorporaron tres nuevos cadetes en la comisaría, y en la sala de práctica de tiro estuvieron hablando de un individuo que, por lo visto, aparece en los dosieres de la academia, y es la referencia en tiro de precisión a larga distancia. Les escuché decir que el tipo pertenece al cuerpo de guardabosques…

Diecisiete alzó una ceja y le miró con sorna.

—¿Qué pretendes decirme con eso?

—Es obvio, hablaban de ti. Por lo visto tu fama te precede, Diecisiete.

—No soy tan importante como para salir en los libros de texto: aún no he muerto —justificó el androide.

—Ya…

Krilin suspiró y regresó su atención a la barbacoa. Se sentía muy extraño cuando conseguía conversar con Diecisiete sin que este último adoptara una postura burlona.

Entonces, Ruby salió al jardín de nuevo con Marron en brazos. Krilin le sonrió calurosamente antes de regresar su atención de nuevo a la carne que estaba braseando, no quería descuidarla.

—Mi chiquitina es como un reloj, sólo se despierta para comer, y no falla ni una vez —dijo, sonriente.

Y la visión de Ruby con el bebé de su hermana en brazos le provocó a Diecisiete una extraña y desconocida sensación. No era sólo que el bebé le quedara bien, que lo hacía, era la luz que iluminaba sus ojos cuando caminó hacia él...

—Mira, Marron, este es tu tío Diecisiete… —murmuró ella, dirigiéndose a la niña cuando llegó junto a él, ignorante de lo que rondaba por la cabeza del androide en aquel momento—. ¿O prefieres ser Lapis para ella? —preguntó Ruby, mirándole con gesto interrogatorio.

—Diecisiete está bien —dijo él.

No iba a adoptar con su sobrina el nombre que tuvo en una vida pasada de la que no recordaba nada. Tanto él como Dieciocho habían decidido conservar los nombres actuales, con los que se identificaban más. Aunque, para trámites oficiales, como la compra de aquella nave, en el caso de él, y la inscripción en el registro de Marron, en el caso de ella, eran Lapis y Lázuli.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y miró el rostro de la minúscula bebé que Ruby le enseñaba.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró la chica—. Te dije que era preciosa.

—Para no tener nariz, no está mal —concedió él, en un tono de voz bastante más potente.

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó Krilin, ofendido.

Ruby rió y caminó hacia el otro extremo del jardín, donde le entregó el bebé a Dieciocho, que esperaba ya con un biberón tibio preparado.

Diecisiete las observó tomar asiento y charlar tranquilamente mientras la pequeña Marron tomaba su leche, y se fijó en la expresión de Ruby.

Por un momento muy breve, cuando la vio acercarse a él con Marron, le pareció haber vislumbrado una posible imagen de Ruby si no hubiera tenido el aborto.

Así de radiante se habría visto, mucho más de lo normal, estaba seguro.

Con sus fríos ojos clavados en Ruby el androide recordó la fase de recuperación. El suceso no le dejó secuelas físicas ni psicológicas, afortunadamente, y el trabajo en el Observatorio y las constantes atenciones de él ayudaron a que la joven no pensara demasiado en todo aquello. Pero fue un proceso lento y difícil ya que, en ocasiones, Ruby se empeñaba en guardarse el dolor para sí misma pese a lo insistente que Diecisiete se había mostrado respecto a eso.

Desgraciadamente y para asuntos así de serios, la tozudez era un defecto que compartían.

Y, en el fondo, Diecisiete no podía reprocharle a Ruby que le costara desahogarse ya que él mismo le ocultó también cuánto le afectaba aquel proceso de recuperación. Incluso ahora, dos años después, de vez en cuando, a Diecisiete aún le torturaba aquella frase que Ruby pronunció y que tuvo un efecto tan devastador en él, posteriormente:

" _Me gustaría que tuviera tu nariz… Y tus ojos, Diecisiete. Quiero que tenga tus ojos… Quiero que se parezca a su papá…"_

Cuando esto sucedía, la rabia y la impotencia que el androide experimentó en el pasado, volvían con la misma intensidad.

—¿Diecisiete?

El androide regresó a la vida al oír la voz de su hermana llamándolo. De repente, escuchó el crepitar de las llamas en la barbacoa y la voz de Ruby en el salón hablando por teléfono, seguramente con Alec o Adler. Vio a Dieciocho dando ligeros y cuidadosos golpecitos en la espalda a Marron y tomó conciencia de él mismo. Se había quedado ausente durante casi veinte minutos.

Dieciocho le miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Su hermano estaba mucho más pensativo de lo normal. Pero, aunque Diecisiete fuera una persona difícil de leer, a la rubia no le costó identificar la posible causa de aquel estado tan extraño y silencioso en él.

De modo que se acercó a su hermano y le dijo:

—¿Quieres sostenerla un rato?

Él la miró, sorprendido. Luego miró a Marron, casi con temor, y negó con energía.

—No, no, no… Es muy pequeña, Dieciocho —dijo con tono serio.

La androide podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había escuchado a su hermano hablar sin rastro de mofa en la voz.

Dieciocho sonrió con aquella respuesta y decidió no molestarle.

Ver a Marron por primera vez había debido ser una experiencia dura para su hermano. Seguro que en lo que había estado pensando cuando le había visto tan absorto era en aquel bebé que perdieron.

 **…**

Diecisiete había pasado el resto del día en aquel estado distraído. Varias habían sido las veces que Ruby había tenido que reclamar su atención tras darse cuenta de que, prácticamente, hablaba sola.

Tras despedirse de Dieciocho, Krilin y Marron y hacer algunas compras, regresaron a casa.

Y allí se encontraba en aquel momento Diecisiete, recostado con actitud derrotada en su sofá, ante el televisor apagado. Apenas le daba para suspirar de vez en cuando.

Ruby regresó del Observatorio una hora más tarde. Había acudido a recoger a Tristan y, de paso, charlar con Alec acerca de cómo había ido el día. Y cuando entró en casa encontró al androide de mirada de hielo exactamente en la misma posición y actitud que cuando se marchó.

La chica frunció el ceño, extrañada, mientras veía a Tristan intentando alcanzar el rostro de Diecisiete para lamerle, en vano, ya que el brazo férreo del androide le mantenía a distancia.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó ella, con voz queda.

Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Ruby no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser lo que estaba sumiendo a Diecisiete en aquel estado tan sombrío. Él alzó la vista y la miró, sorprendido, negando con la cabeza

—No —murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa Diecisiete?

Él pensó en la respuesta y paseó la vista por el salón antes de hablar.

—Ya han pasado dos años... y no entiendo nada —dijo finalmente, con un matiz monótono en la voz.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Hace tiempo te dije que, cuando llegara el momento, si tu querías, podíamos tener hijos —dijo él con expresión seria. Y regresó la vista a la pantalla apagada.

Ella alzó las cejas, comprendiendo. De eso se trataba.

Después del aborto, Ruby decidió tomar anticonceptivos. Fue una decisión personal y él no objetó nada al respecto, a fin de cuentas era su cuerpo. Pero el tiempo pasó y ella no cambiaba de opinión. Ni siquiera había vuelto a sacar el tema y a él le resultaba muy raro.

Por lo visto, aquel primer contacto con Marron había removido en Diecisiete todos aquellos sentimientos tan confusos, y le habían hecho plantearse una situación que se estaba alargando más de lo que él llegaba a comprender.

Ella se mordió el labio al verle fruncir el ceño de aquel modo y avanzó un par de pasos hasta plantarse justo entre Diecisiete y la pantalla, obligándole así a mirarla.

—Lo sé. Y sé que es difícil de entender para ti. Pero aquel embarazo fue un descuido por parte de ambos. Y, aunque yo quería a aquel niño, tú no lo hacías, Diecisiete. Como mucho llegaste a tolerar la situación —las palabras acudieron a su boca con facilidad y la voz no le tembló al realizar semejante afirmación. Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas sin pestañear y Ruby continuó—. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste y sé que lo decías en serio. Pero, para mí, no es suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no es suficiente? —inquirió él, impaciente. Necesitaba saber, estaba harto de vivir en la inopia respecto a aquel tema.

—Yo no quiero que tú, simplemente, toleres un hijo nuestro. El momento de ser padres llegará cuando queramos LOS DOS, no solamente yo —dijo ella, firmemente—. ¿Tú quieres, Diecisiete? ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé? ¿Lo deseas de verdad?

Diecisiete la miró con el rostro imperturbable. Abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró casi en seguida. Se había quedado sin argumentos.

—Dímelo, por favor —suplicó ella.

Silencio. No podía darle una respuesta porque no sabía qué quería exactamente.

Ruby suspiró con aire cansado. Recogió su cabello y lo dejó caer por encima de su hombro.

—¿Sabes? La paternidad es una carretera de dos sentidos, Diecisiete. El amor que tu hijo tendrá por ti será incondicional, y debe ser recíproco… Lo único que yo deseo es que si tenemos hijos, se sientan amados por ambos, no solo por mi.

Y tras decir estas palabras Ruby se encerró en el dormitorio.

Diecisiete cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y, de nuevo, suspiró.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Es muy difícil adaptar el fic hacia un salto temporal tan grande. La evolución está presente tanto en personajes como en escenarios, y he intentado integrar las explicaciones pertinentes acerca de esa evolución en el tiempo durante la narración para que este capítulo no fuera uno de simple transición._

 _Respecto a Diecisiete, tal como era de esperar, es la pequeña Marron quien remueve todo dentro de él, inconscientemente. Marron es clave en ese despertar del sentimiento paterno en Diecisiete, y espero que os guste cómo voy a plantear el tema de la paternidad._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	31. Capítulo XXXI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXI

 **..::::..**

* * *

El cielo nocturno fue el techo bajo el que Diecisiete pasó aquella noche. Hacía tiempo que no se hallaba en el porche de su hogar, antes cabaña, sentado en su mecedora, con los pies cruzados sobre la barandilla y reclinado hasta que el respaldo tocaba el revestimiento de madera de la pared.

La diferencia respecto a todas las veces anteriores radicaba en que sus ojos permanecían abiertos, observando el manto estrellado. El sombrero que usualmente colocaba sobre su rostro a modo de antifaz, había terminado en el suelo, junto a él, al comprobar que pese a intentarlo, no podía desconectarse.

Ruby y él no habían hablado más acerca de aquel tema durante el resto de la tarde. Ella se dirigía a él con temas triviales, frases cortas y un tono entre triste y distraído. Y sus suspiros no cesaron hasta que se retiró a dormir.

Y no le pidió acompañarla. Ambos necesitaban pensar y era en soledad que podían hacerlo.

Pero la negrura dio paso a un tono violáceo que anunciaba la proximidad del amanecer y las dudas de Diecisiete aún persistían.

Bufó y se incorporó. Miró a sus pies. Como siempre, Tristan había preferido acompañarle a él antes que tumbarse en la comodidad de su enorme cojín junto a la cama del dormitorio. El enorme lobo bostezó y le observó cuando Diecisiete caminó hacia el interior de la casa para prepararse.

Le siguió y se paró en el vano de la puerta. Diecisiete había entrado en el dormitorio y Tristan optó por ir a la cocina para beber sonoramente de su cuenco.

Diecisiete tomó, en silencio, una muda de ropa del armario y, mientras se cambiaba, observó a Ruby dormir. Era casi como un ritual para él. Mirar el rostro durmiente de Ruby era la última cosa que Diecisiete necesitaba hacer antes de salir a patrullar de madrugada. Era como su droga.

Ruby dormía plácidamente, ocupando la totalidad del lecho en una postura muy poco sensual. Diecisiete terminó de vestirse y se detuvo un momento junto a la cama, mirando a la chica. Como si hubiera detectado su presencia en el cuarto, Ruby suspiró profundamente en aquel momento y se movió hasta quedar boca arriba. El cabello largo y oscuro cubría las sábanas como una espesa manta y su pecho subía y bajaba con ritmo lento, tranquilo.

Diecisiete se inclinó sobre ella y ordenó un mechón de su cabello con pulso titubeante, antes de observarla una última vez y salir de la habitación.

Tristan le esperaba ya junto a la puerta de la casa. Diecisiete se puso su abrigo marrón, tomó la escopeta, una caja de cartuchos, su _walkie_ y salió. En el porche recogió su sombrero del suelo y caminó hacia el coche.

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte cuando Diecisiete recorría la pista forestal que descendía hasta el lago. Aquel día iba a ser duro, parecía que hasta la naturaleza quería una respuesta de su parte; todos los animales con los que se había cruzado hasta entonces iban acompañados de sus crías.

— _Central llamando a Diecisiete._

A través de los altavoces del coche oyó la voz robótica de Rusty llamándole.

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió.

— _El Jefe tiene que hablar contigo esta mañana. Dice que vengas cuanto antes_ —le informó el técnico de radio _._

Diecisiete suspiró. En aquel momento y con su estado mental lo último que deseaba era socializar…

—Voy —contestó. Cuanto antes lo hiciera antes le dejarían tranquilo.

Maniobró un cambio de sentido y puso rumbo a la Central de los Rangers.

 **…**

Detuvo el coche de mala gana, sin preocuparse siquiera por aparcar en línea junto a los demás. Descendió con la escopeta en las manos y dejó salir a Tristan antes de cerrar la puerta del 4x4.

Diecisiete subió de tres en tres el corto tramo de escaleras que ascendía hasta el pequeño porche del edificio de la Central y entró por la puerta de la oficina, empujándola sin ningún cuidado. Era justo el cambio de turno y el lugar no estaba muy concurrido en aquel momento, para alivio de Diecisiete.

—Buenos días —dijo Rusty, sin mirarle apenas, cuando se cruzó con él en su regreso a su puesto en la radio con un café humeante en las manos.

Diecisiete no respondió y caminó decidido hasta la mesa del Jefe. Éste le sonreía ampliamente del otro lado, esperándole casi con gesto de satisfacción. Era la típica expresión que el hombre solía lucir cuando tenía una idea en mente que sabía que al androide no le iba a gustar. Y Diecisiete comenzó a sospechar.

—Has venido pronto —observó el Jefe—. Bien, tengo algo importante que comunicarte, Diecisiete. Siéntate —dijo.

El androide tomó asiento en una butaca, frente al Jefe. Tristan no tardó en tumbarse junto a él. Diecisiete dejó la escopeta sobre la mesa de trabajo y se cruzó de brazos, en silencio. Ni un solo destello de amabilidad irradió de sus ojos fríos, pero el Jefe estaba demasiado acostumbrado ya a su expresiones amenazadoras, de modo que comenzó a explicarse con tranquilidad.

—Ya sabes que, como cada año, en otoño comienzan las prácticas de los alumnos de la Academia de Fuerzas y Cuerpos de Seguridad.

Diecisiete no respondió. Se limitó a clavar los ojos como cuchillos en el rostro de su Jefe sin lograr un atisbo de titubeo en él. En el fondo era una de las cosas más destacables del hombre, la resistencia que tenía a sus miradas amenazadoras.

Pero por algún motivo, Diecisiete deseó tener algún efecto sobre él aquella vez. No le gustaba nada la aparente seguridad que proyectaba...

—Esa academia es para los inútiles —masculló el androide.

Él, como Ranger, tuvo que pasar por allí obligatoriamente igual que cualquier persona que quisiera formar parte de alguno de los Cuerpos de Seguridad oficiales: Policia, Operaciones Especiales… Pero a diferencia del resto, Diecisiete no necesitó instrucción. El androide fue alumno de dicha academia sólo porque era un requisito indispensable, según el reglamento del Cuerpo de Rangers, para poder pertenecer a dicha organización. Era la única manera de que le dieran su licencia y su placa. Por aquel entonces, Diecisiete respondía sólo a sus letales instintos de androide rebelde y participar bajo las normas del juego le parecía lo más divertido.

De modo que asistió como alumno durante una sola semana, durante la cual, obviamente, destacó por encima del resto, y consiguió que hicieran la excepción de adelantarle las pruebas técnicas, físicas y teóricas.

—Sabía que dirías eso —murmuró el Jefe. Rescató de una pequeña pila de papeles un dossier encuadernado de forma prolija y se lo pasó a Diecisiete.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el androide.

—Échale un vistazo —le sugirió el Jefe, amablemente.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos antes de hacerle caso. Se trataba del dossier teórico de la clase de Tiro de Precisión para la obtención de la licencia de armas de los oficiales que estudiaban en la Academia.

El Jefe le dejó allí, pasando páginas, mientras él se servía un café y un dulce, y regresaba poco después a su mesa. Al situarse de nuevo frente a él le miró con seriedad.

—Recuerdo perfectamente tu paso por allí, Diecisiete. Y no soy el único. No ha habido jamás un caso como el tuyo en la Academia. Te examinaste sin preparación previa y pasaste todas las pruebas a la primera, superando incluso los resultados de los mejores profesionales del Cuerpo de Policia —Diecisiete escuchaba a su Jefe si mucho interés, cuando su mirada se detuvo en una página en concreto y frunció el ceño—. Obviamente nadie entendió nada. Por aquí te veíamos como una especie de portento, un superdotado. Como así resultó ser. ¡Oh! ¡Veo que lo has encontrado! —dijo el hombre, fijándose en la página en la que la mirada de Diecisiete estaba clavada—. Desde hace tres años y medio constas como el oficial más cualificado del Cuerpo de Rangers, y desde hace uno tu nombre aparece ahí, en el dossier oficial del Área de Armamento, junto a la foto que te tomaron cuando terminaste la instrucción.

La vista de Diecisiete estaba clavada en dicha foto, junto a un texto que explicaba sus logros académicos y profesionales. Recordaba perfectamente el día que le tomaron aquella foto por lo insufrible que se puso el fotógrafo con el ángulo correcto y la luz incidente. Cerca estuvo de poner la cara del tipo en ángulo perfecto contra el suelo…

Diecisiete miró al Jefe, aguardando que le comunicara el motivo por el que le había hecho ir allí. Dudaba mucho que se tratara sólo de mirar fotos.

Y no se equivocaba.

—Las prácticas comienzan mañana. Y este año la Dirección de la Academia ha decidido ubicar estas clases en un nuevo emplazamiento: la zona de práctica de esta Central. Y todo porque han nombrado a un nuevo Instructor de Tiro: tú, Diecisiete —anunció, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Diecisiete entornó los ojos—. Eres el mejor tirador que ha pisado jamás este Cuerpo de Rangers. No hay nadie mejor que tú para adiestrar a esos jóvenes, así lo creen en la Academia. Parece que eres famoso por allí. A fin de cuentas, eres nuestra arma secreta...

Diecisiete se levantó bruscamente, cerró el dossier y lo arrojó en la mesa del Jefe antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesto a largarse.

—No me interesa —farfulló.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la oficina, seguido de cerca por Tristan. Pero la voz segura del Jefe le detuvo a medio camino.

—Ah, ah… De esto depende que conserves tu ridículo salario.

—¿Qué? —musitó Diecisiete. La actitud del Jefe estaba comenzando a sacarle de sus casillas.

El Jefe sólo le sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Apreciaba realmente a Diecisiete, pero el muchacho solía disfrutar poniéndole en situaciones complicadas para él como Jefe de los Rangers. Y aquella oportunidad era la venganza perfecta tras tantos años de desplantes y actitud arrogante. De vez en cuando le venía bien a ese chico probar un poco de su propia medicina.

—Lo que oyes —murmuró el Jefe, pensativo—. Han decidido justificar tu nómina con una subida en el rango. Ya sabes: relacionar una cosa con otra. Y yo le veo mucho sentido, la verdad —opinó, el hombre—. ¡Venga! Instructor de Tiro no es un rango fácilmente alcanzable, Diecisiete, y menos con tu edad.

Diecisiete gruñó y se acercó de nuevo al Jefe. Su expresión amenazadora fue sustituida por una sonrisa para nada amable. Era increíble lo temerario que era aquel hombre, siempre se le ocurrían nuevas formas de retarle.

—Después de tanto tiempo aún no eres consciente de con quién estás tratando… —murmuró el androide, con voz suave, al sentarse de nuevo ante él.

El Jefe se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo te digo... Las clases comienzan mañana, en el campo de tiro. Constarán de demostración, práctica y supervisión de tiro con pistola, escopeta y rifle, y mantenimiento de armas. Las impartirás los martes y los viernes. Puedes llevar tus propias armas, por supuesto —explicó el Jefe. Diecisiete comenzó a sufrir un incontrolable tic en el párpado—. ¡Ah! Y durante las clases deberás usar el uniforme —concluyó.

El Jefe fue al almacén a buscar un paquete de ropa de la talla de Diecisiete y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa, justo delante de él.

La expresión del androide cambió drásticamente. Y una mierda. Eso sí que no. El uniforme no…

—No pienso ponerme eso —anunció, desafiante.

—Todos los instructores deben llevarlo —justificó el Jefe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No me jodas, Jefe! —exclamó Diecisiete, harto de la postura del Ranger.

—¡Es una mierda de uniforme, ya lo sé! —admitió el hombre—. Pero ponte al menos la camiseta. Con ella los chicos te identificarán a distancia.

La camiseta no estaba mal. Era diferente a la que él recordaba y que jamás llegó a ponerse pese a que se la facilitaron el primer día que comenzó a trabajar como guardabosques. Debieron cambiar el diseño en algún momento en los últimos tres años. Pero el pantalón seguía siendo lo más horrible que había visto jamás.

—Sólo la camiseta —accedió el androide.

Y con aquella frase dio a entender que aceptaba el nuevo puesto para el que había sido nombrado. El Jefe sonrió con regodeo.

—Conforme —cedió, por su parte.

Diecisiete abandonó la oficina, iracundo. Tristan meneaba la cola y entró en el 4x4 con una actitud feliz que contrastaba con la del androide. Éste acomodó la escopeta en el soporte, arrojó el uniforme en los asientos traseros y giró la llave en el contacto.

Instructor. ¡Él!

Resopló y condujo sin demasiado cuidado de regreso a su cuadrante.

No sabían a quién habían nombrado para tal puesto. Estaba por verse si aquellos inútiles eran capaces de aguantar una sola hora con él en el puesto de Instructor…

Y para colmo, además de aquella mierda de la Academia, aún no había resuelto sus dudas respecto a su reciente discusión con Ruby.

 **…**

En el refugio del Observatorio, Alec había perdido la cuenta de los suspiros que había soltado Ruby. La zoóloga tecleaba y revisaba sin cesar unos documentos, pero su talante no era en absoluto el acostumbrado en ella. Concentrada, sí, obvio, era Ruby. Motivada, para nada.

— _Ruby? Soy yo._

La chica casi se arrojó sobre el _walkie_ al oír su voz. Alec alzó las cejas y terminó de procesar unas hojas de abeto procedentes a unos ejemplares enfermos. Luego se levantó y desapareció en la cocina.

—Hola —respondió ella, accionando el botón del _walkie_. Los ojos se le encendieron con una sonrisa al hacerlo.

Lo cierto era que, después de cómo quedaron las cosas la noche anterior, no esperaba en absoluto que Diecisiete contactara con ella, eso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —preguntó el androide.

—Estoy en el Observatorio. Y me temo que tendré que trabajar toda la noche.

— _¿Por qué?_ —preguntó la voz grave de Diecisiete.

Ella suspiró con ademán agotado.

—Debo terminar los informes de evolución de los últimos animales rescatados. Se me acumuló el trabajo en el último momento, como siempre… —se lamentó Ruby—. La Asamblea del Departamento se reúne mañana por la tarde y los resultados del último semestre deben estar sobre la mesa… y… bueno… ¿Qué tal tu día? —dijo, al percatarse que monopolizaba la conversación. Y Ruby necesitaba escuchar su voz.

— _Fabuloso…_ —gruñó él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ruby, extrañada por aquella entonación.

— _Adivina quién es el nuevo Instructor de Tiro…_

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron como platos, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasear por la pequeña zona común del observatorio, incrédula.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

— _Lo que has oído —_ confirmó Diecisiete.

La carcajada que soltó la chica fue monumental y el androide chasqueó la lengua.

— _Sí, lo mismo pienso yo_ —musitó él.

—Pregúntale si quiere venir a cenar con nosotros, Ruby. Aún estoy a tiempo de añadir más espagueti —dijo Alec, desde la cocina. El chico se había ofrecido a preparar la cena, que iba a consistir en pasta con tomate.

—Mmmh…. —dudó Ruby.

Ya sabía la respuesta del androide, evidentemente. Diecisiete jamás probaba bocado. Aunque lo cierto era que a la chica le apetecía pasar un ratito con él antes de volver a enfrascarse en la tediosa tarea de los informes de seguimiento.

Pero un chasquido al otro lado del _walkie_ , la hizo regresar al mundo.

— _Bueno, si no vas a venir a casa... que lo pases bien_ —dijo Diecisiete

Y cortó la comunicación.

Ruby alzó las cejas y miró su propio _walkie_. ¿En serio? ¿Esas eran formas de despedirse de su novia?

Resopló y dejó el aparato, con cuidado, en el lugar de costumbre.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy? —preguntó Alec, molesto, desde la cocina.

Ella caminó con aire derrotado hasta allí y le miró remover la salsa con el ceño fruncido.

Normalmente, Diecisiete era mordaz e irónico cuando hablaba con ella por radio, pero nunca hostil como aquella noche.

—Está enfadado —dijo Ruby. Y lo dijo más bien pensando en voz alta que para responder la pregunta de Alec.

El chico la miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó. Y, por su parte, su pregunta sonó más como una exigencia que como una interpelación.

Ruby suspiró y tomó asiento en uno de los viejos y destartalados taburetes que tenían en la pequeña cocina, frente a una mesa de metal.

—Ayer discutimos… Diecisiete no entiende por qué aún tomo pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Bueno, es obvio —bufó Alec—. Si lo haces es porque no quieres quedarte embarazada… ¿Está enfadado por eso? —preguntó. Le parecía absurdo.

—No exactamente —dijo ella, y paseó la vista por la cocina, pensativa—. No es fácil de explicar. Creo que él siempre pensó que en cuanto me recuperara del aborto querría quedarme embarazada de nuevo. Veía un nuevo embarazo como una especie de cura definitiva a la tristeza que me quedó… Ya sabes de qué hablo… —murmuró ella.

Alec asintió. Decenas habían sido las veces que había sorprendido a Ruby con la mirada ausente e incluso llorando a escondidas. La recuperación no era solamente física, había un proceso de duelo detrás, como sucedía al vivir la muerte de un ser querido.

—A mi me gustaría… Desearía que Diecisiete sintiera ilusión por tener un hijo, Alec —confesó Ruby, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo vidrioso—. Me encantaría enseñarle las dos rayitas de un test de embarazo y ver emoción en sus ojos —sonrió—. No quiero que se repita lo mismo que la otra vez… Le quiero demasiado como para ser testigo de nuevo de su falta de sentimientos hacia su propio hijo.

—Supongo que todo esto se lo has dicho a él, ¿no? —preguntó Alec, con mirada acusadora.

Ella asintió, mientras se secaba rudamente los ojos con el borde de la manga.

—Sí, claro —respondió, sorbiendo la nariz—. Incluso le pedí directamente que me dijera si quería que tuviéramos un bebé… Y por un momento, me pareció que iba a decir que sí… No sé, creo que lo vi en sus ojos. Alec... Él quiere que seamos padres… —Ruby sonreía entre esperanzada y agotada, y Alec la escuchaba sin saber cómo consolarla—. Y no tienes idea del paso adelante que habría sido que Diecisiete dijera algo así... Pero no. Se quedó callado.

—¿Y a qué espera? ¡Por Kami! —rugió el chico—. ¿A que lo adivines?

—Bueno, es lo que suelo hacer… —confesó Ruby, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo una facilidad tremenda para leerle la mente… Pero, ¡esta vez no quiero! Necesito escucharlo de él…

—Ruby… —suspiró Alec—. Entiendo tu atracción por ese hombre, yo también me he dado cuenta de lo bueno que está… —murmuró el chico, ignorando la repentina mirada atónita de ella—. Pero sigo sin entender qué virtudes puedes ver en él —concluyó, y colocó delante de Ruby un plato de pasta que la chica se dedicó a remover mientras sonreía con aire distraído.

—Virtudes… —murmuró—. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de buscar virtudes en los hombres. Me he llevado demasiadas decepciones al hacerlo. Pero con Diecisiete todo es muy fácil. Él es sencillo y nuestra relación funciona sin exigencias, sin pretensiones y también sin mentiras. Diecisiete tiene tanta seguridad en sí mismo que no necesita aparentar nada, Alec —explicó Ruby—. Si quiere bromear lo hace. Si tiene ganas de hablar, habla. Si lo que quiere es divertirse, se divierte... Me refiero a que sé qué esperar y qué no de él, no hay sorpresas. Ese hombre tan frío que acabas de oír por el _walkie_ es MI Diecisiete. Yo le quiero tal cual, aunque te parezca increíble...

Cuando Ruby levantó la vista de su plato encontró a Alec observándola, inmóvil e impresionado por la confesión.

—Wow... Ruby... Ojalá él hubiera oído todo esto, nena...

 **...**

Tras hablar con Ruby, Diecisiete encendió el televisor y buscó una de las carreras de Nascar que se celebró en la Capital del Sur, días atrás, y que aún no había visto.

Pero tras las primeras vueltas, el androide se dio cuenta de que, aquel día, no estaba de humor para carreras.

Apagó la tele y se recostó en el sofá.

Hablar con ella aún le había dejado peor. ¿Por qué había tenido que llamarla? No había podido evitar aquel impulso.

Y cuando escuchó su voz, le pareció oír el eco de la frase tan rotunda que Ruby pronunció el día anterior:

" _La paternidad es una carretera de dos sentidos_ "

Ruby le conocía tan bien que incluso utilizaba un argot que él entendía perfectamente para formar imágenes en su mente.

" _¿Tú quieres, Diecisiete? ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebé? ¿Lo deseas de verdad?"_

Diecisiete suspiró.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que quería exactamente?

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Diecisiete instructor de tiro! Os aseguro que esto va a traer muchos momentos graciosos. Imaginad lo cabrón que puede llegar a ser en un puesto como ese, un puesto que, además, no desea para nada. Va a hacer todo lo posible para que le rebajen de nuevo el rango XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	32. Capítulo XXXII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXII

 **..::::..**

* * *

La expectación era enorme. El grupo al completo se había reunido en el campo de tiro de la Central de los Rangers, donde aquel día comenzaba la instrucción práctica del curso.

Los alumnos eran un total de veinticinco. Eran todos jóvenes, con una media de edad que debía rondar los veinte años. Todos se hallaban ante mesas altas y encima de cada una de ellas había una escopeta reglamentaria básica.

Mantenían un tono de conversación bajo pero guardaron silencio cuando unos fuertes pasos se oyeron en el terreno de grava que rodeaba el edificio de la Central. Y al mirar en la dirección de la que procedía el sonido todos reconocieron a quien se acercaba.

Su aspecto era exactamente el mismo que en la fotografía del dossier, incluso llevaba el cabello con la misma longitud. Junto a él trotaba alegremente un enorme lobo gris que al llegar a la zona de práctica buscó la sombra tumbándose bajo el porche de madera, como si supiera que iba a pasar allí un buen rato y buscara un lugar en el que echarse una buena siesta.

Diecisiete, por su parte, caminó hasta el centro de la zona segura de la línea de tiro. Allí se detuvo y los miró a todos con expresión de hastío. Ojos entornados y ceño fruncido con gesto de disgusto. Estaba claro que aquel no era el lugar en el que más deseaba estar. En sus manos tintineaban las llaves de su 4x4, con las que no cesaba de juguetear.

Los alumnos estaban impacientes, Diecisiete era el oficial más reconocido de todos los miembros del Cuerpo de Rangers. ¡Iban a tener de Instructor al mejor tirador de todas las Fuerzas de Seguridad de los últimos cinco años!

Aunque, a decir verdad, no le esperaban así: de estatura media, tan delgado y con aquellas facciones tan... bonitas. Visto en persona tenía unos rasgos casi femeninos.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos y tomó aire.

—Soy el nuevo instructor de Tiro. Mi nombre es Diecisiete, pero vosotros os dirigiréis a mí como "señor" —hablaba con voz aterciopelada pero amenazadora.

Algo en su actitud y su tono les puso sobre aviso. Casi todos tuvieron el presentimiento de que aquellas clases no iban a ser tan divertidas y amenas como ellos habían esperado. Para colmo, el nuevo instructor tenía la mirada más gélida e inexpresiva que habían visto, suficiente para acabar de desmotivarles del todo.

—Trabajaréis bajo mis reglas y si a alguien se le ocurre infringirlas no será necesario que asista a la siguiente clase: quedará automáticamente suspendido. Recordad esto bien porque sólo lo diré una vez: el procedimiento será el que yo marcaré. Olvidaos del jodido manual…

Diecisiete comenzó a ir y venir paralelamente a la línea de formación de los cadetes en prácticas y enumeró una por una sus severas normas.

Al oírle, los alumnos que aún sonreían dejaron de hacerlo.

Por su parte, Ruby se encontraba aparcando su coche en aquel momento cerca de la puerta de la oficina. Tenían que hacer algo con la cobertura de datos que había en el refugio. Ni tan sólo podían enviar correos electrónicos desde allí. Por eso había estado pensando que la siguiente petición que harían al Departamento sería la mejora de las infraestructuras de comunicación del Observatorio, quizá un amplificador de señal…

—Mierda… —gruñó, al salir del coche.

En el exterior la luz aún era más molesta. Se metió torpemente en el habitáculo de nuevo y revolvió la guantera, en busca de sus lentes de sol.

Cuando las encontró lo intentó de nuevo. Otra vez afuera, Ruby resopló y se estiró. Se sentía como si acabara de sobrevivir a la peor borrachera de su vida. No había dormido en toda la noche, de hecho ni siquiera había desayunado antes de salir del refugio y tenía un hambre que se moría.

Presionó su sienes con gesto cansado. En cuanto hubiera enviado esos emails se volvería a casa y se tumbaría a dormir. Por ella ya podía explotar el mundo…

—¡Eh, Ruby! ¡Cuántos días sin vernos!

La científica se giró hacia la voz que la había llamado. Jimmy se acercaba a ella con su característico caminar.

—¡Buenos días! —respondió ella—. Si que comenzaste pronto hoy —observó la chica. Jimmy solía empezar su jornada laboral a media mañana.

—¡Oh, no! Aún no es mi turno —explicó él, y luego esbozó una sonrisa divertida—. Estoy aquí para chafardear la primera clase práctica de la Academia. ¿Acaso tú no has venido a ver al Señor Profesor?

Ruby alzó las cejas. Entonces llegó hasta sus oídos la voz de Diecisiete hablando en un tono más alto de lo acostumbrado en él. El sonido venía de la parte trasera del edificio, donde se ubicaba el campo de entrenamiento de tiro.

—Pero no me dijo que comenzara hoy… —explicó ella—. Diecisiete siempre se olvida de esos detalles…

—¿Tú le preguntaste? —inquirió Jimmy. Les conocía perfectamente, él, parco en palabras y ella, no muy aficionada a reclamar explicaciones.

—… No —admitió Ruby, formando un pequeño puchero con los labios.

—¿Vamos a echar una ojeada? —propuso el joven Ranger, con gesto travieso.

Ella valoró las opciones. Si Diecisiete les veía podían suceder dos cosas, que se cabreara y les ignorara, o que se cabreara y les enviara la mierda. Cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba relacionada con el carácter más agrio del androide. Pero Ruby ya estaba demasiado hecha a Diecisiete, de modo que se encogió de hombros y accedió.

—De acuerdo.

Jimmy y ella se dirigieron hacia el área de práctica de tiro rodeando el edificio de la Central. Y no fue necesario que se acercaran mucho para contemplar la escena. Los alumnos estaban situados en formación, en silencio y escuchando las palabras de Diecisiete, que paseaba lentamente de lateral a lateral de la zona segura de tiro.

Ruby no le había visto desde que tuvieron aquella conversación hacía dos noches y, aunque no podía evitar sentirse desanimada al recordarla, tampoco podía resistir aquellas ganas tremendas de verle, aunque fuera tan sólo durante unos segundos.

Y allí estaba él, dando vueltas en su dedo índice al juego de llaves de su coche y hablando en tono exigente.

—… Nadie cuestionará mis métodos. Nadie interrumpirá mientras yo esté hablando, y sólo explicaré las cosas una sola vez. De modo que si alguien se pierde que no se moleste en preguntar. No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo con gilipolleces...

—Oh, por Kamisama… —musitó ella, horrorizada.

Jimmy, a su lado, sonrió aún más ampliamente. No esperaba menos de Diecisiete: iba a ser la pesadilla para los alumnos de aquella promoción.

Las caras de los muchachos no dejaban lugar a dudas. Diecisiete les estaba minando la moral antes incluso de empezar.

La clase comenzó con el mantenimiento de las escopetas simples. Tal y como les había avisado, Diecisiete explicó una sola vez las partes en las que se dividía el arma y el modo seguro de desmontarlas. Los alumnos necesitaron acercarse a la mesa sobre la que Diecisiete hacía la demostración para poder seguir sus movimientos. Las manos del androide se movían tan rápido que apenas les daba tiempo a observar el modo en que desbloqueaba los diferentes sistemas de seguridad de las piezas. Una vez desmontada, el androide procedió a realizar el montaje.

—Se sostiene la caja y se introduce el elevador de cartuchos en las guías en la posición correcta. Ahora se coloca el cerrojo que, internamente, tendrá que quedar ensamblado junto a las varillas de transferencia y el carro guía. Esta parte es la que expulsa el cartucho vacío y sube el siguiente —la voz monótona de Diecisiete acompañaba los gestos que tantas y tantas veces había efectuado anteriormente. Podría montar aquella escopeta con los ojos cerrados. Pero para sus alumnos iba a una velocidad casi de vértigo—. Se coloca el cerrojo y se asegura en los rieles. Aquí van la varilla obstructora y la detentora, el mecanismo de disparo y los tornillos de cierre. Por último se inserta el tubo cañón y se enrosca el seguro —dijo. Diecisiete terminó de montar la escopeta y accionó el mango que sonó con un chasquido metálico interno—. Para hacer la comprobación se quita el seguro de disparo y se aprieta el gatillo. Si se escucha buena percusión es que todo está correcto —finalizó el androide. Colocó sobre la mesa el arma ya montada y miró a sus alumnos por primera vez desde que comenzó a manipularla—. Ahora vosotros, panda de inútiles. Desensambladlas. Vais a limpiar y engrasar todas las piezas antes de volverlas a montar.

Los cadetes regresaron a sus puestos y comenzaron a hacer lo que Diecisiete les había ordenado.

Una alumna le lanzaba miradas furtivas mientras desmontaba su escopeta. En aquel momento el guapo instructor se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en el infinito, más allá de las dianas del campo de tiro.

—¿Tú crees que este tipo es el mismo del que se habla en la Academia? —le preguntó en un tono de voz casi imperceptible el muchacho con el que compartía la mesa de trabajo—. No parece muy motivado… —observó el chico, mientras limpiaba con ceño fruncido el cerrojo de su escopeta.

—¡Cállate! —espetó ella, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria—. El señor Diecisiete es una leyenda de los Rangers —le defendió ella, y procedió a montar el arma mientras observaba de soslayo a su compañero, realmente ofendida en nombre de Diecisiete. Sus rubios tirabuzones parecían muelles estirándose y encogiéndose como respuesta a sus bruscos gestos.

—¿Señor? —se burló él— Si parece más joven que tú y que yo…

La chica rodó los ojos y frotó con energía el tubo cañón, mientras continuaba con sus miradas disimuladas. Diecisiete estaba realmente absorto, como si tuviera la mente en otro lugar.

De pronto tuvo una gran idea. Se irguió y se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse a él.

—Señor… ¿Así es suficiente? —preguntó, mostrándole un cañón reluciente.

Diecisiete enarcó una ceja y apenas giró la cabeza para mirar primero a la chica y después el tubo que le enseñaba.

—¿Esperas que revise el trabajo de todos, uno por uno? —preguntó a media voz. El androide frunció el ceño y compuso la peor de sus diabólicas sonrisas antes de continuar hablando—. Quien va a disparar con esa escopeta eres tú, no yo. De la perfecta limpieza de ese cañón depende tu cara bonita. Decide tú sola si la limpieza que le has hecho es suficiente como para mantenerte a salvo.

La chica tragó fuerte y se concentró en la labor. Ya no volvió a lanzarle más miraditas al Instructor...

Pero él sonrió, satisfecho.

¡Ahh! El adorable aroma del miedo… Casi no lo recordaba. Se mentiría a sí mismo si no reconociera que detectar el miedo que provocaba en los demás tenía un efecto refrescante en él. Quizá no era tan mala la idea ejercer de instructor, de todas formas. Tenía la oportunidad de sembrar el terror entre sus alumnos y, visto desde esa perspectiva, le parecía incluso relajante.

Y cuando se disponía a recostarse perezosamente en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el tejado de la zona de tiro, reparó en Jimmy y Ruby, parados y espiando desde una esquina del edificio. Ella alzó las cejas con gesto de sorpresa, al verse descubierta y le saludó tímidamente. Él entornó los ojos y masculló un "continuad", antes de acudir a su encuentro.

—Largo, Jimmy —masculló sin apenas mirarle. El joven compañero de Diecisiete rió, divertido, y tras darle una palmada a Ruby en el hombro, se alejó en dirección a la oficina, bajo la mirada de Diecisiete—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó entonces a Ruby, con desinterés. Y retomó aquel distraído juego de hacer girar las llaves del coche en su dedo índice.

—Vine a ver si aún estaban todos vivos… Parece que no tenía de qué preocuparme —admitió Ruby.

La zoóloga se quitó las lentes de sol y al hacerlo Diecisiete pudo comprobar el aspecto agotado de sus ojos. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Bueno, con la metodología que usas no me extrañaría que dentro de una hora los tuvieras a todos llorando en un rincón… ¿No te estás extralimitando un poco?

Diecisiete sonrió.

—Esa es una gran idea… —dijo, ignorando la pregunta de Ruby. Y las llaves giraban y giraban...

—¡Diecisiete! —farfulló ella, alarmada. No le gustaba nada la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Die… ejem… señor… ehh…. El cerrojo se ha atascado…

Diecisiete se giró para mirar con expresión de asesino a la alumna que acababa de pedir ayuda, la misma que había solicitado su opinión diez minutos antes. La pobre muchacha sintió como si toda la sangre del cuerpo le fuera drenada de golpe, y, recordando lo que el androide había dicho al principio de la clase y el desplante de unos instantes antes, procedió a desmontar su arma ella misma para comprobar las piezas sin necesidad de que él le dijera nada.

—Oh, por favor… —masculló Ruby, al entender al fin la estrategia del androide. Chasqueó la lengua y observó el perfil de su novio—. Diecisiete, sólo quieren aprender del mejor —dijo—. Intenta verlo como una nueva forma de practicar tu paciencia...

—¿No tenías que enviar no sé qué mierda por email? —dijo entonces él, tratando de escaquearse y de que Ruby se largara. Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—Sí —suspiró Ruby—. Y también tengo que comprobar si aún queda algún dulce del desayuno en la oficina...

—Será lo mejor… —dijo él, entre dientes.

Diecisiete empezó a alejarse de nuevo. Se notaba demasiado su mal humor, ni siquiera Ruby era capaz de suavizarle. Hacía tiempo que no le veía así.

Estaba segura de que aquel pésimo estado de ánimo se debía a la conversación que tuvieron ambos, pero en aquel instante Ruby no podía hacer absolutamente nada para arreglarlo. Aquellos inocentes muchachos estaban a merced del mal humor del Androide 17, y era muy capaz de acabar con la motivación y la vocación de más de uno. Un día más como ese y adiós a la promoción de cadetes de ese año.

Sí, debía hablar con él, no podía pasar de aquella noche. Ruby volvería a sacar el tema y si Diecisiete necesitaba ayuda para expresarse, ella le ayudaría a hacerlo.

Pero, por el momento, debía hacer algo para evitar que siguiera así de enfadado, al menos durante lo que le quedaba de clase. Debía distraerlo de algún modo para asegurar la salud mental de aquellos chicos.

—Eh, Ranger… —dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para llamar su atención.

Diecisiete enarcó una ceja al girarse. Ruby le indicaba con el dedo que se acercara otra vez. Él resopló.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —bufó, regresando junto a ella.

Ruby se puso de puntillas como si fuera a decirle algo confidencial al oído, pero al tenerle tan cerca no pudo evitar que sus labios acariciaran el arete de su oreja.

—Este uniforme te queda muy bien… —susurró Ruby.

La zoóloga volteó deprisa y trotó hacia la parte delantera del edificio sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido metálico de las llaves de Diecisiete cuando estas se le escaparon de las manos y se estrellaron contra el suelo.

—Joder… —susurró él.

Las recogió y regresó junto a los alumnos tratando de recuperar, sin éxito, el aura diabólica que tan demoledor efecto ejercía sobre ellos.

 **…**

No le tomó más de media hora enviar los informes y recibir la correspondiente confirmación de lectura. Y tras recoger un encargo en el remodelado bar de Yunpei, Ruby entró en su coche e inició el regreso al Observatorio. Resistió el impulso de dejarse caer de nuevo por la zona de prácticas. Se oían disparos y prefería no saber cómo se estaba sucediendo la clase. Esperaba que nadie resultara herido…

El camino estaba embarrado y, en algunos tramos, las ruedas se hundían preocupantemente en el lodo. Ruby temía quedarse atascada, pero cuando esto sucedía, aplicaba algo más de presión al pedal del acelerador y el coche conseguía atravesar el tramo de barro.

Estaba acostumbrada a que las inclemencias del tiempo afectaran a las pistas forestales. Cuando no era la lluvia, lo hacía la nieve, y no habían sido pocas las veces en las que Ruby se había visto obligada a salir del coche y cavar con la pala una vía de escape para las ruedas bloqueadas.

Pero aquel día a la científica no le apetecía para nada mancharse de barro. Estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería hacer al llegar a casa era acostarse en su cama. Mancharse implicaba ducharse, y ducharse, perder tiempo de sueño.

Dormir era su plan para las siguientes horas, hasta que Adler la llamó a través del canal de radio.

— _¿Ruby? Aquí Adler. ¿Dónde estás?_

—¡Hola! Llegando a mi ca…

— _Escucha esto_ —la interrumpió el veterinario. Ella alzó las cejas sin entender para qué preguntaba nada si no tenía pensado atender a su respuesta—. _He encontrado un par de cepos de osos. La mordedura tiene la misma forma que la herida de "Jackie". Estaban cerca de la orilla del río, en la zona de paso hacia los rápidos donde suelen pescar salmones._

—¡Qué cabrones de mierda! —exclamó Ruby, indignada, con voz grave.

— _¿Diecisiete…?_ —preguntó Adler, al oír tales palabras.

—¡No…! Sólo soy yo, Diecisiete no está aquí.

— _Ah…_ —musitó Adler.

—Escucha, voy a echar una ojeada…

— _No sé si es conveniente…_ —repuso el veterinario—. _Ha llovido mucho, Ruby, y el terreno ahora está muy blando, más que esta mañana._

—Ya lo sé, lo he notado al venir hacia aquí… Pero no te preocupes. No creo que los cepos estén colocados en una zona demasiado embarrada, se hundirían. No podrían llevarse el trofeo si fuera así.

— _Tienes razón…_ —admitió Adler—. _Pero si vas a ir pide a Diecisiete que vaya contigo. NO VAYAS SOLA._

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Cambio y corto —respondió ella.

Y apagó rápidamente el _walkie_ antes de que el veterinario tuviera tiempo de decirle algo más.

Había veces en las que Adler se comportaba más sobreprotector que Logan. Y para nada sería era la primera vez que Ruby entraba en aquella zona pantanosa. Ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar allí. Sólo esperaba dar con el resto de cepos, si es que había más, y evitar que más animales salieran heridos.

 **…**

A primera hora de la tarde fue cuando Diecisiete entró en la zona de su cuadrante, de regreso de aquella primera clase.

No había ido tan mal como esperaba. Eran como ratoncillos asustadizos y él como un tigre ansioso por aplastarles. Pero aunque el hecho de asustarles tenía su gracia, no podía afirmar que ese puesto de instructor le emocionara lo más mínimo. Ni tampoco que lo fuera a hacer en el futuro.

Suspiró y peinó su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto hastiado.

Había otras cosas más importantes para él en aquel momento que aquella idiotez de la Academia. Ya se encargaría de eso más adelante.

Ruby era quien ocupaba la totalidad de su mente. Diecisiete no estaba de humor para nada más.

De algún modo, aunque se obligaran a actuar con normalidad entre ellos, estaban a años luz el uno del otro. Y el androide no hallaba respuestas por más que se esforzaba.

—Mmh… —gruñó, molesto.

Tomó la pista del cortafuegos y comenzó el ligero ascenso hasta el terreno despejado en el que se hallaba su casa sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Y todo ese caos en su cabeza comenzó el día que visitaron a Dieciocho...

—No… —musitó, pensativo.

Los ojos de Diecisiete se entornaron al darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces. En realidad todo empezó cuando vio a Marron en brazos de Ruby. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta?

Al cabo de unos minutos el androide detuvo el motor de su coche en la explanada frente a su casa. El coche de ella no se hallaba a la vista. Supuso que aún debía estar trabajando en el Observatorio.

Salió del vehículo con el rifle en la mano, seguido por Tristan. Y entonces, mientras caminaba hacia el porche, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Accionó la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta de la casa y Tristan trotó deprisa hasta la cocina para beber agua de su cuenco, salpicando el suelo alrededor.

Diecisiete depositó el _walkie_ en el estante acostumbrado. Descargó sus armas y las dejó en el soporte. Luego se sacó el brazalete y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.

Tristan corrió junto a él al adivinar lo que el androide se disponía a hacer. No quería quedarse atrás, de modo que se preparó junto a la rendija de la puerta, dispuesto a salir como una bala en cuanto Diecisiete la abriera.

Pero el androide le apartó y le obligó a sentarse.

—Ahora no puedes venir… Si te aburres, cómete una silla mientras no estoy… O mejor aún, este libro —dijo, alcanzando uno de los ejemplares de la estantería y poniéndolo a su nivel, un gesto al que Tristan respondió levantando las orejas—. Pero el sofá no. Al sofá ni te acerques —le advirtió Diecisiete, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

Y dicho esto, Diecisiete salió de la casa, cerró la puerta y alzó el vuelo, dejando atrás los lloriqueos de Tristan.

 **…**

Veinte minutos fue el tiempo que le tomó llegar a su destino: la bonita casa con un cuidado jardín, muy bien situada, cerca de la Corporación Cápsula. Aterrizó sin ser visto y caminó por el verde césped hasta llegar a la puerta corredera de cristal. La desplazó sobre la guía sin demasiados problemas. Entró al salón con la agilidad de un experimentado ladrón y en cuanto estuvo dentro, oyó una conocida voz hablando con una extraña entonación, acompañada por unos sonidos parecidos a los de un gatito. Provenían del piso superior.

Cruzó el salón con paso firme y subió la escalera, tratando que sus pasos no hicieran el ruido acostumbrado.

En una bonita habitación pintada de blanco y amueblada de forma infantil, Dieciocho vestía a su bebé después del baño. Marron se movía con energía sobre el colchón cambiador y Diecisiete vislumbró el rostro de su hermana. Nunca había visto aquella luz en ella, ni aquella expresión de paz, ni aquella sonrisa.

Aunque pareciera imposible Dieciocho destilaba AMOR. Y sus manos se movían con un cuidado extremo al vestir el frágil cuerpecito de la bebé.

—¿Has venido a espiar, hermanito? Qué mal… —musitó la rubia.

Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa torcida y entró en la habitación.

—Ya creía que habías perdido facultades…

Marron emitió un sonido parecido a un gritito de emoción al oír la voz de Diecisiete. Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Habla por ti, Señor Instructor —se mofó Dieciocho.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? —preguntó.

—Las noticias vuelan en el cuerpo de Policía… —aclaró ella, y Diecisiete bufó al oír su explicación. Los metiches compañeros de su cuñado...— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido tú solo? —quiso saber la rubia, mientras vestía las piernecitas de Marron con unas polainas de suave algodón.

—Necesito aclarar algunas dudas. Ruby no sabe que estoy aquí —explicó el androide. Sus ojos estudiando los gestos de su hermana y su sobrina.

—¿Habéis discutido? —preguntó Dieciocho.

—¡Qué chismosa eres…! —exclamó él, usando un matiz burlón. Y de nuevo otro grito de la bebé como respuesta.

—¿Chismosa yo? ¡Eres tú quien se ha presentado en mi casa, Diecisiete! Admite que es un poco raro que vengas hasta aquí sin Ruby...

Diecisiete no la escuchaba. Cruzado de brazos, observaba a la niña con tremenda curiosidad. Marron no parecía aún centrar su atención en nada en concreto. Seguramente la etapa temprana de desarrollo en la que se encontraban sus sentidos se lo impedía. Pero, aún así, dirigía el rostro instintivamente hacia la voz de su madre y la de él, y sus ojos parecían fijarse en los de Diecisiete.

Dieciocho chasqueó la lengua.

—Si esto se debe a que no te atreviste a cargar en brazos a la niña el otro día, ¡hazlo de una vez! ¡Marron no te va a morder! —farfulló la androide, tomando a Marron del cambiador. Y sin tener tiempo a prepararse, Diecisete se encontró con su sobrina en brazos—. Sólo debes tener cuidado con su cabeza.

Tenía el peso de una pluma y apenas ocupaba algo más que el espacio que abarcaban sus manos. Y todos los músculos de Diecisiete se contrajeron. No se atrevía ni a respirar.

Sin saber cómo sostenerla apropiadamente y con un miedo atroz a dañarla, la miró con los ojos desencajados. Marron era lo más delicado del mundo y, a la vez, se movía en sus manos con total falta de temor. Era demasiado pequeña como para ser consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo siendo sostenida por su tío, aunque, como mínimo, su instinto de supervivencia debería funcionar para hacerla llorar al sentirse en sus brazos. Debería ser capaz de detectar la amenaza que significaba para ella estar con Diecisiete.

Pero no, Marron no lloró. Le miró con aquellos enormes ojos enmarcados por hermosas y espesas pestañas. Esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa seguida de un bostezo, una serie de pataditas y algunos movimientos aleatorios con los brazos.

Diecisiete notó los suaves e involuntarios puñetazos que Marron le propinaba en el pecho, y fue entonces cuando se acordó de respirar.

Era increíble cómo un ser tan pequeño podía provocarle sentimientos tan difíciles de identificar. Pero con aquella mirada enigmática que Marron le dirigía, Diecisiete entendió algo: él no era una amenaza para ella. Aunque no supiera cómo sostenerla, aunque no tuviera idea de niños, nada malo iba a pasarle a la pequeña mientras estuviera en sus brazos. Absolutamente nada.

Y entonces lo supo, de repente, sin ser consciente del porqué. Por fin, la respuesta a la pregunta que había estado presente en su cabeza a todas horas, se reveló.

¿Qué era lo que quería él? Realmente era algo muy simple, tanto, que no entendía cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

Lo que Diecisiete quería era una segunda oportunidad. Nada más.

Una segunda oportunidad para entender el significado de ser padre. Tener a su propio hijo en brazos y comprobar qué nuevas sensaciones despertaban en él.

Una segunda oportunidad para proteger a su hijo, para aprender a querer a su hijo.

Una segunda oportunidad para tocar el vientre de Ruby y no apartarse de ella.

Revivir todo de nuevo sin portarse como un hijo de puta.

Quizá no lo mereciera pero eso era lo que quería Diecisiete.

—Estás sonriendo —dijo Dieciocho. Diecisiete la miró, sorprendido. Estaba tan absorto con su sobrina que no se había percatado del tiempo que su hermana llevaba mirándolo. Y sí, sonreía, de oreja a oreja.

—Todavía me parece una broma que hayas sido capaz de engendrar una criatura con ese enano… —musitó Diecisiete, desviando la atención de su hermana—. Pero no os quedó mal del todo —completó él, echando otra rápida ojeada a Marron.

—Aargh… —gruñó la rubia. Su hermano siempre dispuesto a destruir los momentos especiales.

Diecisiete devolvió a Marron a las manos de Dieciocho, fijándose en el modo en que la letal androide acunaba a su hija amorosamente, con ternura y suavidad.

—Muchas gracias, Marron —susurró, volteando hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Ahora ya sé qué debo responderle…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Dieciocho, intrigada.

—Es un secreto entre Marron y yo —respondió—. No seas chismosa, Dieciocho.

Y sin decir nada más, sin despedirse de su hermana siquiera, Diecisiete salió del cuarto, descendió rápidamente las escaleras y emergió de nuevo en el jardín.

Voló de regreso al Royal Nature Park con una nueva fijación en la mente. La mirada y los gestos de Marron habían despejado sus dudas, igual que la actitud segura de Dieciocho.

Ser padre no debía ser tan malo, ni tan difícil. Si hasta el enano calvo parecía estar haciéndolo bien...

Y la combinación de sus propios ojos gélidos y la cálida sonrisa de Ruby era algo que le encantaría ver.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Te quiero, Vera, mi pequeño rayito de sol**_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXIII

..::::..

* * *

Surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad de vuelta a casa, enfrascado en idear el modo de sacar el tema en cuanto llegara y confesarle a Ruby su decisión. Pero a pesar de sus predisposición tan positiva y de la excitación de haber llegado por sí mismo a una conclusión tan decisiva para su futuro, Diecisiete sabía que le iba a costar iniciar una conversación.

Desde que Ruby dejara en sus manos el tema de los niños, las últimas veces que habían hablado, tanto en persona como por radio, él se había mostrado hosco y distante con ella. Era su forma habitual de proceder ante las situaciones de pareja imprevistas, una especie de mecanismo de defensa. Una pared de cemento que levantaba a su alrededor. Pero Ruby, por su parte, jamás parecía guardar rencores u ofensas.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era bastante injusto para ella. Normalmente la reacción natural de Diecisiete era eludir las discusiones con Ruby. No le gustaba ser agobiado, a pesar de que Ruby nunca le forzaba a hablar o a opinar si a él no le apetecía.

Siempre que chocaban en argumentos, Ruby esperaba pacientemente a que Diecisiete recompusiera su mente a su ritmo, sin prisas ni reproches.

Y respecto al tema actual, ella, tan atenta como habitualmente, estaba aguardando a que él aclarara sus ideas.

Ruby jamás invadía su espacio, y él no recordaba haber hecho nada para merecer un trato tan gentil.

Anochecía cuando sobrevolaba ya el territorio del Parque, pasando junto a la cadena montañosa más alta de la reserva. Y, al superar las montañas, vio el cielo que se ocultaba detrás cubierto de espesas nubes con intrincadas formas, mientras por el Este el color del manto se tornaba más y más oscuro. Se acercaba otra tormenta y aquella era de las que solían durar días.

Más trabajo de "caza" para Diecisiete.

Aterrizó de forma grácil y firme en la explanada frente a su casa y comprobó que el coche de Ruby aún no estaba en el lugar en el que solía estacionarlo. La chica se estaba excediendo con el trabajo últimamente.

Diecisiete había regresado de casa de Dieciocho muy motivado. Y su mente trabajaba a todo trapo. Incluso estaba cavilando que la ocasión ameritaba un poco de romanticismo, aunque sólo fuera como disculpa ante Ruby.

Lo que debía decirle era demasiado importante como para dejar que pasara de aquella tarde, de modo que, si hacía falta, iría a buscarla, se la colgaría del hombro y la llevaría de vuelta a casa, a la fuerza. Sí, eso era bastante romántico según su criterio. Al menos las veces que Diecisiete había tomado medidas similares, a Ruby no parecía haberle molestado.

Caminó decidido hacia la casa, buscando el juego de llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Subió los tres escalones del porche pisando bien fuerte y, al pararse ante la puerta, escuchó un aullido del otro lado que le hizo alzar las cejas. Seguidamente el inconfundible sonido de unas zarpas rascando la superficie de suave madera del interior.

—¡Estate quieto! ¡Vas a cargarte la puerta! —vociferó Diecisiete. No eran pocas las veces que se había arrepentido de haber recogido a Tristan. Aunque, esos momentos de remordimiento solían durar muy poco.

En cuanto se abrió un pequeño resquicio, Tristan hizo el resto, escurriéndose increíblemente a través de él y saltándole encima a Diecisiete. El androide bloqueó con firmeza las fiestas del lobo y entró en la casa.

Miró alrededor. Todo parecía en orden.

Caminó cerca de la mesa y arrojó sobre ella el juego de llaves en el lugar acostumbrado, que mostraba ya las rayaduras resultantes de esta costumbre.

Frunció el ceño y continuó inspeccionando todo mientras Tristan lloriqueaba junto a su rodilla.

El libro que había cedido a Tristan para destrozarlo en caso de aburrimiento estaba intacto. También las sillas y los muebles en general.

A punto estuvo de felicitar al lobo cuando algo llamó su atención: un cojín. Era el amplio y mullido cojín que Ruby solía utilizar a modo de almohada cuando se estiraba cómodamente en el sofá a mirar la televisión. Y estaba en el suelo.

Diecisiete suspiró y se acercó hasta el extremo del salón dispuesto a recogerlo, pero al inclinarse sobre él, reparó enseguida en una mancha blanquecina muy sospechosa. Aquello parecía…

El androide abrió los ojos al máximo y miró acusadoramente a Tristan, que le devolvía el gesto sentado junto a la puerta de la cocina. Tenía hambre.

—Serás cabrón… ¡Te lo has follado! —afirmó rotundamente Diecisiete, al percatarse de lo que había pasado allí.

Por lo visto Tristan necesitaba desfogarse de algún modo. Pero el androide habría preferido que royera las patas de la mesa…

Tristan le miraba desde su posición con la cabeza ladeada y las orejas muy tiesas. Por el tono sabía que Diecisiete estaba siendo severo con él.

El androide bufó. Agarró por una esquina el cojín sospechosamente manchado y lo metió en una bolsa. Chasqueó la lengua, asqueado, y lo dejó en la cocina. No sería él quien limpiara esa porquería.

—Te dije que no te acercaras al sofá… —masculló Diecisiete—. Lo que me faltaba, tengo un lobo folla-cojines… Te las tendrás que ver con la jefa. Y esta vez no te pienso defender— concluyó Diecisiete.

Tristan se tumbó en medio del paso hacia la cocina y le miró con ojitos arrepentidos.

Por cierto, hablando de Ruby, ya pasaban de las 19pm y no aparecía. ¿Hasta cuándo tenía pensado estar trabajando?

Se acabó, aquel día se iban a hacer las cosas como él dispusiera. La iría a buscar y la arrastraría a casa.

Convencido del orden de acontecimientos que se iban a suceder en breve, Diecisiete tomó el _walkie_ de la repisa, dispuesto a contactar con ella antes de realizar ningún movimiento. Pero al encenderlo, la voz de Ruby saturó el altavoz del aparato.

— _¡...cisiete, por favor, contesta!_ —Diecisiete frunció el ceño.

—Aquí Diecisiete.

— _¡Diecisiete!_ —exclamó ella, claramente alterada—. _¡Llevo dos horas llamándote! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?_

—Me salió un asunto —respondió él. Ni de coña se lo decía por radio.

— _¿Un asunto? Oh_ _…_ _No_ _…_ _Y ahora empieza a llover_ _…_

Un golpeteo continuo en los cristales de la ventana llamó la atención del androide.

—Eso parece… ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él.

— _En los rápidos… Estoy atrapada, Diecisiete..._ —respondió Ruby. Y parecía que con cada frase que pronunciaba la vencía más el cansancio.

—¿Qué haces en los rápidos? —respondió él mientras arrugaba la frente, extrañado.

— _¡¿Y si en lugar de charlar vienes a buscarme?!_ —bramó ella, la energía recuperada para enunciar aquella pregunta imperativa.

—Hay más de un kilómetro de rápidos, Ruby, ¿quieres tenerme dando vueltas como un gilipollas? ¡Especifica un poco más! —respondió Diecisiete, utilizando el mismo tono que ella.

— _Un segundo… Aquí hay_ _…_ _muchos árboles, el terraplén por el que me caí… El río…_

—Esa descripción es válida para cualquier punto del río… Espera, ¿te has caído por dónde?

— _¡Aarghh! ¡No es el momento de ponerse susceptible! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo salir de aquí!_

Ruby comenzaba a desesperarse y la lluvia en el exterior cada vez era más fuerte. Diecisiete se obligó a apartar la vista del cristal y paseó por la sala, manteniendo la calma.

—No te pongas histérica, tienes una beng…

— _¿Qué? ¡Diecisiete, está lloviendo muy fuerte y me va a pillar la crecida aquí!_

—¡Cállate y escucha, Ruby! —rugió él—. Hay una bengala de mano en tu mochila.

— _¿Qué?_ —volvió a preguntar ella. Y lo hacía como un tic nervioso, no esperaba una repetición de la respuesta. Un chasquido le confirmó a Diecisiete que Ruby había liberado el canal, y el androide resopló, impaciente. Y la voz de la chica no tardó en oírse de nuevo—. _¡Aquí está! De acuerdo..._

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo funciona? —preguntó él, no muy seguro de que la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuera afirmativa.

— _Más o menos…_ —musitó Ruby.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos. Eso significaba más menos que más.

A los trabajadores con permiso permanente de acceso al Parque (zoólogos, veterinarios, auxiliares, incluso a los de la brigada de limpieza y tala) se les había asignado una nueva medida de localización: las bengalas de humo. Y los encargados de suministrarlas eran los bomberos y los agentes forestales.

Las primeras bengalas que cayeron en manos de los Rangers fueron a parar a casa de Diecisiete y Ruby. Aquella fue una de las pocas medidas preventivas que Diecisiete se tomó realmente en serio. Las bengalas eran una forma rápida de localización, y con las ideas sublimes que Ruby solía tener a veces, el androide nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitar un rescate de urgencia.

Y en aquel momento se alegraba de haber colocado en su mochila aquella bengala.

—Espera —dijo él, autoritario—, aún no hagas nada.

Diecisiete se puso una cazadora impermeable, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta dejando a Tristan lloriqueando en el interior. Alzó el vuelo mientras se colocaba la capucha y comenzó a volar hacia el río.

— _¿Diecisiete?_

—Estoy aquí, Ruby. Mantén la calma.

— _Es que… Llevo aquí mucho tiempo…_ —confesó ella, con un hilo de voz—. _Tengo frío_ _…_

Antes de que Ruby soltara el botón Diecisiete reconoció un sollozo.

—Uuufff… —resopló. Era igual de problemática que el primer día.

Y mientras volaba, vino a su mente la primera noche de Ruby en el refugio y la aventura de los opiliones. Valió la pena ir en su ayuda sólo por contemplar la expresión de profundo miedo y desamparo que lucía cuando él abrió la cremallera de la tienda de campaña.

El androide no tardó en sobrevolar la zona de los rápidos. El río se volvía sinuoso en el tramo de más desnivel y las aguas descendían formando remolinos y violentas cascadas. Allí la fuerza del agua era tal que podía arrastrar el cadáver de un alce adulto. Lo sabía porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Flotó hasta alcanzar una altura desde la que tener una vista general del largo tramo y acercó el _walkie_ a su boca.

—¿Ruby?

— _Aquí estoy…_ —respondió con voz lastimera.

—Enciende la mecha y alejate la bengala del cuerpo lo máximo que puedas. Acuérdate de colocarte en la dirección del viento, no respires el humo.

— _Vale, la voy a encender..._ —dijo ella. Y la señal de radio le trajo el ruido característico del revolver en una bolsa—. _¿Cuánto tiempo durará la señal?_

—Un minuto, más o menos.

— _¡¿Sólo?! … No dejes de buscar, por favor_ _…_

—Enciéndela ya, Ruby —exigió él, impaciente.

Escuchó el chasquido cuando Ruby soltó el botón, entonces Diecisiete guardó su propio _walkie_ dentro del bolsillo interior de la cazadora, desabrochando la cremallera para ello lo cual provocó que la ropa que se ocultaba bajo la prenda impermeable terminara mojada a causa de la lluvia torrencial.

Cerró la cremallera de nuevo y se mantuvo observando hasta que vio una línea de humo naranja, muy delgada al principio y espesa poco después, alzándose en una zona bastante inaccesible de la orilla del río. Era una zona cenagosa junto a una curva de los rápidos que él conocía bien.

Diecisiete voló hasta allí siguiendo el humo, y localizó a Ruby sosteniendo la bengala en el aire, y cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con la otra mano.

Todo indicaba que Ruby había resbalado por el enfangado talud junto al que se encontraba y había caído en la zona de la ciénaga inferior. Y, efectivamente, tal como ella había dicho, no podía salir. Se encontraba atrapada entre el río y la pared casi vertical del terraplén. No había orilla hacia la que caminar.

Había tenido suerte de que la ciénaga formara una balsa tranquila contra el terraplén y que se hallara protegida de la fuerte corriente principal del río por una gran madriguera de castores.

Aterrizó en la parte superior del terraplén, sobre suelo firme, y se puso de cuclillas para mirarla desde allí.

Su aspecto era deprimente. Estaba completamente cubierta de fango: el cuerpo, la cara, la mochila que llevaba colgada a su espalda... Hasta su pelo tenía gruesos pegotes de barro en las puntas. Sus piernas estaban hundidas hasta las rodillas en la ciénaga, y le miraba desde allí abajo con la misma mirada derrotada que usaba Tristan cuando quería comer y no llenaban su plato. Y, a medio recorrido entre el lugar desde el que él la observaba y la misma Ruby, había un cepo para osos, cerrado, con una gruesa rama atrapada entre las dos piezas dentadas.

Diecisiete podía hacerse una idea general de cómo y porqué había terminado la zoóloga en aquella situación.

Su maldito afán de improvisar.

La contempló con una sardónica mueca de diversión y los ojos azul hielo chispeantes.

—¿Vas de camuflaje, "Bichóloga"? —espetó, con mofa—. Hace buena temperatura para un baño, ¿mh?

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho en un gesto derrotado y suspiró sonoramente. No tenía en absoluto ganas de aguantar sus bromas.

—¿Vas a sacarme de aquí o no? —preguntó Ruby entre dientes, en un tono que no denotaba amabilidad en absoluto.

—Aún estoy pensándolo… —respondió Diecisiete, con una sonrisa torcida.

Con el orgullo herido y enfadada, Ruby intentó subir por la empinada y resbaladiza pared del terraplén por sus propios medios: arrastrándose. Algo le dijo a Diecisiete que eso era lo que la zoóloga había estado haciendo por las últimas dos horas; las marcas en el blando terreno así lo confirmaban.

Sus manos y pies se hundieron sin remedio y se deslizaron de nuevo hacia el lodazal abriendo nuevos surcos en el desnivel con las manos y los pies. Al verla resbalar despacio, suplicando claramente "AYUDA" con los ojos, Diecisiete rió sin poder contenerse.

—Por favor… —suplicó Ruby—. Estoy agotada, Diecisiete.

—Como exploradora eres un chiste, Ruby —dijo él.

Finalmente flotó hasta ella, la sujetó de los brazos y la sacó del lodo. Se elevó en el aire y remontó el desnivel de la pared hasta que los pies de ambos se posaron en suelo firme, en la seguridad de la parte superior del barranco.

Ruby no pudo más y le abrazó con fuerza. Diecisiete alejó los brazos de ella y bufó.

—¡Oye! ¡Me vas a estropear la cazadora!

—Me da igual, abrázame… ¡Abrázame idiota!… —exigió ella. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el rostro enterrado en el hombro de él. Temblaba de frío.

Diecisiete negó reprobatoriamente y frotó los brazos de Ruby con energía.

—¿Por qué te metes en estos líos? —murmuró cerca de su oído, y sonó más a un regaño que a una simple pregunta.

—No es que quisiera caerme por ese barranco, ¿sabes? —explicó ella, con dificultad—. El suelo estaba demasiado blando y se desprendió bajo mis pies… No… no pude hacer nada... —el constante castañeteo de sus dientes le impidió continuar, y un violento escalofrío la hizo acurrucarse aún más contra él.

—¿Y qué esperabas? No hay raíces que sujeten estas paredes —dijo él. Y con un súbito movimiento levantó a Ruby en brazos y frunció el ceño—. Agárrate porque no garantizo tu seguridad —masculló.

No le hizo falta repetirlo, Ruby se aferró a su cuello como si le fuera la vida.

 **…**

—¿Por qué no llamaste al marica o al matasanos? —preguntó Diecisiete, ya ambos bajo el techo del hogar.

—El _walkie_ se mojó y la rosca no cambiaba de canal. Siempre la tengo ajustada en el canal 2 así que sólo podía contactar contigo…

—El Jefe se va a poner contento cuando se entere de que te cargaste el _walkie…_ —admitió Diecisiete con una sonrisa acompañada de un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—Fue un accidente… —continuó excusándose ella.

—...Esta situación me resulta familiar… Como si ya la hubiera vivido antes —murmuró él.

Ruby se hallaba sentada en el suelo del baño de su casa mientras Diecisiete la ayudaba a desprenderse de la ropa mojada. Y en aquel instante estiraba de las perneras de sus jeans que parecían adheridos a su piel congelada. Ella reparó instantáneamente en el momento al que se refería Diecisete.

—¡Me acuerdo perfectamente! Me dijiste que mi cuerpo no era nada del otro mundo —dijo ella, avergonzada.

—No recuerdo esa parte… Sólo unas bragas horribles —gruñó él.

Ruby estalló en carcajadas al recordar su adorada ropa interior de color rosa, estampada con dibujos de animalitos, que desapareció de su cajón misteriosamente cuando se mudó a la cabaña junto a él.

Diecisiete consiguió finalmente arrancarle la prenda, tras lo cual arrojó aquellos jeans a la misma pila de ropa embarrada para desechar formada por la chaqueta, el jersey y los calcetines de Ruby. Ambos dudaban que existiera un detergente capaz de eliminar aquel lodo oscuro y viscoso.

Tristan se coló en el baño en aquel momento y trató de lamer la cara de Ruby, mientras ella no podía ni luchar contra él.

—Largo —masculló Diecisiete. Lo apartó como de costumbre y Ruby se levantó del suelo para evitar más "ataques" del lobo—. ¡Uff! ¡Hueles como él! —bufó el androide, arrugando la nariz.

Ruby abrió los ojos como platos, ofendida, al ver el dedo de Diecisiete señalando a Tristan, antes de sacarlo del baño y cerrar la puerta.

—He pasado dos horas atascada en una ciénaga, ¡¿a qué quieres que huela?! —se defendió ella—. ¡Tú no hueles mucho mejor! —le atacó de vuelta. Y abrió la llave de paso del agua caliente de la ducha.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —rugió él, mientras se despojaba de su propia ropa mojada.

Y tras el acostumbrado intercambio de dimes y diretes, terminaron ambos dentro de la ducha.

Ruby aclaraba la espuma de su cabello con lentitud, mientras permitía que el efecto calmante del agua caliente aliviara sus doloridos hombros y su espalda. Cada músculo que el líquido tocaba le hacía gemir lastimeramente. Lo había pasado realmente mal en aquella ciénaga. Por un momento pensó que acabaría con hipotermia antes de ser encontrada, aunque aún no descartaba haber agarrado un buen resfriado, igual que el que sufrió dos años atrás, de los más fuertes que había pasado en su vida.

Diecisiete, por su parte, apenas había metido una vez la cabeza bajo el caño antes de quedarse quieto. Le estaba sucediendo lo de siempre cuando se duchaban juntos: no era capaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Cuando Ruby estaba desnuda ante él, con el agua caliente deslizándose sin cesar por su piel, el mundo dejaba de existir.

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron bajo el agua y Diecisiete tuvo la misma sensación de vahído que el primer día que compartieron el espacio alicatado. Ducharse con ella era para Diecisiete un momento de éxtasis visual.

El murmullo del agua, el vapor y el intercambio de miradas silenciosas. Azul hielo contra chocolate. Ese era el ritual.

Ruby sonrió tímidamente, al descubrirse observada de aquel modo tan indescifrable por él. Pero aquella vez la mirada de Diecisiete ocultaba algo más que la acostumbrada curiosidad. Podía asegurar que algo rondaba por la mente del androide, estaba realmente absorto.

Y justo entonces Diecisiete humedeció sus labios y se decidió a hablar.

—Ruby…

Su voz sonó metálica por la acústica del pequeño espacio de paredes reflectantes.

—¿Mmh? —murmuró ella.

Diecisiete no respondió enseguida. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada antes de continuar. Toda su resolución, motivación y el talante decidido que se había traído de casa de Dieciocho se habían ido por el sumidero al tener a Ruby delante. Una cosa era idear una estrategia para sacar el tema y otra muy diferente ponerla en práctica. Y en cuanto a palabras Diecisiete era MUY torpe.

Quizá debía esperar a salir de la ducha. La blanca desnudez de Ruby era demasiado para su mente, ya de por sí problemática.

Pero no… Ya había esperado mucho _…_

—He estado pensando… —murmuró.

Ella entornó los ojos y esperó el atisbo de la señal que confirmaba sus sospechas: Diecisiete se refería a la conversación que tuvieron el otro día, casi podría jurarlo. ¡Por fin se veía capaz de hablar de ello! Ruby sonrió levemente. Eso era un auténtico logro para él.

Después de todo aquel tiempo su dificultad para expresarse no había disminuido en absoluto. Transformar sus sentimientos en palabras era aún un punto débil de Diecisiete. Parecía algo innato contra lo que no podía luchar y Ruby sospechaba que no era debido a su condición de androide.

Había mucha gente parca en palabras a quienes les era imposible expresarse correctamente. Lapis debió ser una de esas personas. Esa torpeza, esos bloqueos al expresarse sólo se trataban de rasgos humanos, dos más de los muchos que Diecisiete poseía ya.

Pero, en contraste, lo que sí había mejorado enormemente era el don de Ruby de adivinar lo que a él le rondaba la mente. Le conocía hasta tal punto que era capaz de leer sus señales e interpretarlas.

Diecisiete titubeó un poco y respiró hondo. Sí, quería una segunda oportunidad, por supuesto, esa conclusión la tenía bien clara: quería formar su propia familia con Ruby.

Tenía la lengua más mordaz e hiriente del mundo cuando de temas superfluos se trataba. Pero la de plantear algo tan importante y serio era una cualidad con la que no contaba. No estaba en su naturaleza. Ese paso tan básico que parecía previo a cualquier otro se lo había saltado en algún momento de su evolución de máquina a humano.

Diecisiete clavó la gélida y penetrante mirada en los ojos oscuros de Ruby, exactamente el gesto de socorro que ella estaba esperando.

Ella ya lo sabía. Todo.

Sabía de lo que deseaba hablar, sabía lo que Diecisiete quería decirle, y también sabía que al intentar hacerlo se bloqueaba. Pero Ruby no necesitaba que él demostrara absolutamente nada.

Sonrió. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo que Ruby se había habituado a su forma de ser.

—No te preocupes… Sé lo que intentas decirme.

Diecisiete torció el gesto en una mueca de incomprensión.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Lo deseas, ¿verdad? Quieres que tengamos una familia. Eso es lo que quieres decirme —explicó Ruby.

Diecisiete asintió. Y un rubor bastante acusado tiñó su rostro, y no era debido a la temperatura del agua, precisamente.

Se aclaró la voz y trató de continuar.

—¿Tú me ves capaz de hacerlo? Es decir... Ya sabes lo que soy.

—Si vas a empezar con lo de la máquina de matar, me voy —espetó ella, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cuánto has cambiado? Cuando llegué aquí te dedicabas a cazar criminales, literalmente. Preferías estar solo, todo el mundo te molestaba, no entendías qué era la empatía, dormías en una mecedora a la intemperie... ¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó Ruby. Diecisiete no respondió y ella le atrajo hacia sí hasta que su frente tocó la de él—. La primera vez que te besé estabas completamente convencido de que no podías sentir nada… Pero temblaste como si estuvieras muerto de miedo… —susurró ella.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil cuando las manos de Ruby acariciaron su pelo y su rostro.

—A veces aun me pasa… —confesó el, usando el mismo tono bajo.

Ella sonrió, azorada. Eso también lo había notado.

—Eso te hace aún más humano. Ahora eres más humano que androide.

—Lo que sea. No soy fácil de tratar —insistió él, evaluándose con autocrítica—, y las limitaciones que tengo...

—Todo el mundo tiene limitaciones, Diecisiete —le interrumpió ella, cansada de sus intervenciones—. Yo estoy segura de que lo harás bien—. afirmó Ruby.

Y realmente lo creía así. Lo único que Ruby necesitaba era la certeza de que él se iba a implicar, a su manera. Y aquella mirada silenciosa suya disipaba todas sus dudas. Las palabras no significaban una garantía porque para él sólo eran eso, palabras. Y era muy torpe usándolas. Sus silencios, en cambio, sí lo hacían.

—La paternidad es una carretera de dos sentidos, ya te lo dije —murmuró ella—. Voy a estar a tu lado, y sé que serás capaz de querer a un hijo nuestro, tus limitaciones no aplican a este campo. No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó él, más intrigado por la seguridad de ella que preocupado por la cuestión en sí.

—Porque a mí me quieres.

Y guardaron silencio ambos. El gesto indescifrable de Diecisiete escrutando los ojos brillantes de ella.

Sí, la quería. Desde antes de aquel embarazo, desde antes de invitarla a mudarse con él. La quería desde aquella noche que le explicó todo acerca de su pasado. Y ella lo sabía. Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que Ruby aprendió a percibir en él, en su forma de mirarla, aunque Diecisiete no fuera capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

¿Quién necesitaba palabras cuando podía ver adoración en los ojos azul hielo que la miraban?

—Bueno, entonces… —dijo él, tratando de desviar la atención hacia otra cosa—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas pastillas tuyas?

¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Ella rió al oír la súbita pregunta, los ojos le brillaban de emoción contenida y le abrazó de repente para ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

—¿Que qué voy a hacer? Esta conversación es un alivio, ya creía que me había equivocado…

Diecisiete compuso un gesto perplejo y se separó de ella para mirarla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayer tiré las pastillas por el fregadero… —confesó la chica. Los ojos de Diecisiete no podían abrirse más—. Estaba convencida de que era lo que tú querías —dijo Ruby.

—¿Qué?

Y con aquella confesión, Ruby rió contra los labios de él y le besó. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en su pelo mojado, retirando mechones de su rostro y peinándolos detrás de sus orejas. Y los dulces besos se volvieron cada vez más profundos con la sensualidad añadida de la humedad del agua escurriéndose por la piel de ambos.

—...Esto va a terminar mal. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —gruñó él. Y sin esperar su respuesta la atrapó contra la pared de baldosas blancas.

—¿Mal? —dijo ella, con tono travieso—. No puede terminar mejor.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Creo que quedó algo raro este capítulo. Me costó mucho enfocarlo y aún ahora no me acaba de convencer, aunque tampoco me desagrada._

 _Tenía que haber romance pero no demasiado. Más bien la vena dulce proviene del comportamiento de Ruby hacia él, de su incansable afán por aceptarle y comprenderle. Diecisiete sí, la quiere, y sí ha cambiado inevitablemente, pero no pronuciará una frase romántica, y menos una declaración de amor o un te quiero._

 _Él siempre va a mantener su carácter, su personalidad, su ironía y esa arrogancia que le diferencia tanto de los demás._

 _Pero también quería plasmar que Diecisiete no se da cuenta de que ya no es tan androide como él cree. Se ha habituado a su nueva vida, se ha acostumbrado tanto a Ruby que ni siquiera se plantea haber sufrido cambios, y ella tiene que recordárselos. Me ha parecido tierno añadir ese momento tan íntimo de ellos dos recordando detalles del pasado, y asumiendo que la evolución de Diecisiete y la de ambos como pareja es imparable. Y, obviamente, que él la quiere es evidente._

 _Y me pareció interesante presentar esos bloqueos y esos silencios de él como un rasgo de Lapis, al igual que lo son la arrogancia y la ironía. Y como contrapartida, el sexto sentido de Ruby para desvelar sus pensamientos, desarrollado tras tanto tiempo de convivencia._

 _Son lindos. Se compenetran y se complementan._

 _Veremos qué les depara el futuro :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **PD** : Kai era el nombre de un perrito que tuve cuando niña, se llamaba Kaiser pero le llamábamos Kai. En mi casa siempre les colocábamos nombres fuertes a los perros, Kaiser, Thor, Thunder... Y todos solían alcanzar el tamaño máximo de una chinchilla. Kai, en concreto, se follaba los cojines del sofá, por mucho que le lleváramos de paseo, por mucho que jugáramos con él, daba lo mismo. Siempre se desfogaba con un cojín en concreto, y cuando lo enganchaba no le daba tregua. Así era mi Kai, mi pequeño perrito follador_, _un rasgo que me hizo gracia plasmar en Tristan XD_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXIV

..::::..

* * *

Octubre avanzaba a buen ritmo. El bosque se tiñó de colores ocre y la brisa otoñal se tornaba más fría y cortante día tras día.

Los días eran más cortos y esto, sumado a las frecuentes inclemencias atmosféricas, hacía que cada vez hubiera menos turistas. Ya apenas alcanzaban la cifra de veinte visitantes semanales. El Royal Nature Park veía así acercarse el duro invierno, al que pocos eran capaces de acostumbrarse.

Sólo los que ansiaban la calma de verdad podían hallar belleza y serenidad en aquella época del año de bajas temperaturas y complicaciones constantes.

En el campo de práctica de tiro había el mismo ambiente de cada martes y viernes, la misma cháchara distendida durante la espera hasta el inicio de la clase.

Pero hasta el aire que se introducía en sus pulmones se volvía más denso cuando la silueta del instructor aparecía por el costado del edificio de los Rangers.

Diecisiete avanzaba con su característico y rápido caminar, con su fiel lobo trotando cerca de sus piernas, el cual, como ya era su costumbre, en cuanto estuvo bajo el tejadillo de la zona segura de tiro, se tumbó en un rincón, junto a la pared, y se dispuso a dormir la siesta.

—¿Eso es un Remington? —preguntó entre susurros uno de los cadetes a la rubia de cabellos rizados que solía situarse en las primeras posiciones de tiro. Ella frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Pero no es el rifle reglamentario… Fíjate bien —cuchicheó.

Diecisiete siguió avanzando hasta la mesa auxiliar más alejada, dejó sobre ella el rifle que traía al hombro, una caja de munición y el _walkie_ , y miró a los cadetes con expresión de apatía.

Los alumnos tenían la vista fija en el arma que había traído el instructor consigo. Era un rifle de francotirador.

—No pienso repetir nada de lo que explique, ¿entendido? —rugió Diecisiete, provocando más de un respingo con el tono súbito de su voz.

Los jóvenes cadetes se pusieron firmes automáticamente al oír su bufido y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Los rifles se caracterizan por dos factores: un cañón largo, de mínimo sesenta centímetros que genera un tiro parabólico, y munición de gran calibre que produce gran potencia de disparo, mucha fuerza de retroceso y un tiempo largo de rectificación. La parábola que describe la bala provoca una desviación vertical que varía según la distancia de disparo.

»Está mejor explicado en las cajas de munición, ahí siempre viene escrita la distancia del primer cero, así que no voy a perder más tiempo con esto…

Diecisiete levantó la caja de municiones que había traído y les mostró el lugar en la tapa donde se podía leer " _1st 0=25 meters_ ".

—El cero es el centro justo del blanco. Y la desviación vertical se puede rectificar regulando la altura de la mira, pero no hace falta que penséis en eso, bastante trabajo vais a tener intentando acertarle a la puta diana… —masculló.

El androide dejó la caja sobre la mesa alta, con gesto de fastidio, tomó el rifle y procedió a llenar el cargador.

—Ésta —dijo mostrando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar una bala alargada y bastante grande— es munición del tipo .300wm. Tiene mucha potencia y velocidad, por lo que la parábola es más plana y la desviación mucho menor que en las balas corrientes. Es más precisa, pero la fuerza de retroceso es muy alta, lo que impide disparar muy seguido si no se tiene el pulso suficiente para rectificar rápido —la bala de su mano entró en el cargador y Diecisiete tomó otra más y repitió el proceso—. Esta munición es la más versátil, y la utilizan desde cazadores hasta tiradores de élite —explicó. Cerró el cargador y puso el seguro, antes de colocar de nuevo el rifle sobre la mesa—. Ahora escuchad esto bien —dijo, con tono amenazador, y señaló siete dianas colocadas en el campo de tiro a unas distancias preestablecidas desde veinticinco a trescientos metros antes de continuar—, si apuntara al cero de cada una de esas dianas sin rectificar la desviación vertical de la parábola: hasta los primeros veinticinco metros la bala iría por debajo del cero. A veinticinco metros haría blanco, a cien metros iría dos o tres centímetros por encima del cero y ese sería el punto más alto que alcanzaría la parábola. A doscientos metros volvería a hacer blanco, a doscientos cincuenta metros caería de dos a tres centímetros, y más allá de esa distancia la bala caerá casi seis centímetros. A partir de ahora no quiero escuchar una jodida alma.

La frase con la que Diecisiete finalizó la explicación les hizo alzar las cejas y mirarse entre ellos, temerosos. El instructor arrastró la mesa alta con ruedas y la apartó. Tomó el rifle y, en el lugar que había ocupado la mesita auxiliar, se situó él mismo, con una rodilla en el suelo, y apuntó a la primera diana sin usar ningún tipo de soporte, a pulso.

Al colocarse el cabello tras las orejas para apartarlo de sus ojos, Diecisiete dejó al descubierto una marca morada en su cuello, muy cerca del arete de su oreja derecha.

Los alumnos que se hallaban más cerca de él, por aquel costado, se miraron entre ellos, entre sorprendidos y alarmados. ¿Era eso un… chupetón?

El ruido de los disparos de Diecisiete les devolvió a la realidad del momento y del lugar. Siete disparos rápidos, en una tanda de cuatro y otra tres. Y mientras el androide recargaba el rifle entre ambas, los estudiantes no osaron ni respirar.

Al terminar la demostración, el androide se puso en pie y accionó un botón en el sistema de colocación de blancos. Las siete dianas de plástico con pesos en la parte inferior se acercaron a través de los rieles superiores hasta quedar en la zona segura de tiro.

Los alumnos se quedaron sin color en el rostro. Todas las dianas tenían un agujero limpio justo en el centro.

Diecisiete soltó el rifle sobre la mesa auxiliar y arrastró esta última hasta dejarla donde había estado antes de su demostración.

—Preparáos para disparar. Los rifles que se os ceden hoy son los reglamentarios del cuerpo de policía. Pero si queréis usarlo fuera de aquí tendréis que obtener la licencia. Las balas son .308wm, no son tan potentes como las mías, pero también tienen mucho retroceso.

Así finalizó la explicación de Diecisiete. Y los alumnos, más que motivados o envalentonados, estaban cohibidos y dudosos. Nadie esperaba acertar a menos de tres centímetros del centro de la diana ni disparando desde la distancia más corta.

Se repartieron en los diferentes puestos de tiro y comenzaron a colocar nuevas dianas en los soportes de los rieles.

Diecisiete se sentó en los escalones del porche trasero y observó las copas de los árboles desde allí.

Apuntar, exhalar, disparar, recargar, rectificar. Ese era el ritual. Pero era suyo, no estaba obligado ni tenía en absoluto ganas de compartirlo con aquellos zoquetes...

— _¿Diecisiete? Aquí Ruby._

Diecisiete miró su _walkie_ , que seguía en la mesa junto a su rifle y su munición. Se levantó del escalón y caminó hasta allí.

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió al llamado.

— _Hola… ... ¿Qué haces?_

Diecisiete rodó los ojos. De soslayo vio algunas caras observándole con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que el instructor demostraba mantener algún tipo de sociabilidad con otro ser humano. Y, ¡con una mujer, nada menos! El chisme estaba servido…

—Dando clase. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con tosquedad.

— _Necesito que me traigas algunas… Eeh… "cosillas". Me he quedado sin… Ya sabes…_ —explicó la voz de Ruby a través de la radio.

—…Vaya… —contestó Diecisiete, torpemente. Sí ya sabía a lo que Ruby se refería con "cosillas": a tampones.

De modo que de nuevo el androide había errado el tiro, y ya era la segunda vez. _«Muy hábil con el rifle, pero a la diana que interesa no le acierto ni de casualidad»_ , se reprendió mentalmente. Chasqueó la lengua y arrojó una mirada asesina a los cadetes que se habían quedado absortos escuchando su conversación tan curiosa con Ruby. Los muchachos regresaron la atención al campo de tiro, nerviosos.

—¿Estás en casa?

— _Sí. No puedo ni levantarme del sofá…_ —se lamentó ella.

—De acuerdo —accedió él, finalmente—. Te los llevo en un rato.

— _… Gracias_ —musitó ella.

Entonces, uno de los alumnos disparó con su rifle, comprobando demasiado tarde que la posición de tiro no era la adecuada. El resultado fue una nariz rota por el retroceso del arma y un alarido ensordecedor que hizo gruñir a Diecisiete.

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_ —preguntó Ruby, alarmada.

—Nada… Joder... Te veo luego… —respondió él rápidamente. Y cortó la comunicación con ella.

Diecisiete se giró hacia el alumno que sangraba escandalosamente, sujetándose la nariz y mirando a su compañera con lágrimas en los ojos.

El androide sonrió de medio lado y aplaudió mientras se acercaba al corro que se había formado a su alrededor.

—¡Bravo! ¡Un tiro certero!

 **…**

Finalizada la clase del viernes, Diecisiete dejó, momentáneamente, su coche en la Central y a Tristan en la oficina, y voló rápidamente hasta un pueblo cercano en busca de una farmacia. No se molestó ni en ocultar su aterrizaje, que dejó perplejos a un par de ancianos que paseaban con tranquilidad por la misma acera en la que él se posó grácilmente.

Ignorando sus expresiones de asombro, Diecisiete entró en la tienda.

La boticaria alzó las cejas al verle entrar. Ya le conocían, había pasado por allí en una o dos ocasiones y cada vez que le veían se quedaban desconcertados con su aspecto y sus ademanes. Siempre llevando consigo algún arma y siempre observando todo con aquella mirada perturbadora de color azul tan claro. Aún llevando el brazalete naranja de Ranger bien visible, daba la impresión de que iba a atracarles. No se explicaban qué tipo de seguridad podía transmitir ese sujeto entre los civiles que visitaban el bosque.

Pero aquel extraño agente siempre se limitaba a comprar un par de cosas y abandonaba el lugar tranquilamente.

La boticaria le observó. El Ranger caminaba con su acostumbrado aire amenazador. Ella tragó fuerte y desvió sin parar la mirada del rifle a los azules ojos de él y de vuelta al arma.

Diecisiete se detuvo delante de una estantería repleta de productos íntimos para mujeres y los miró con calma, indeciso. Resopló un par de veces y, finalmente, seleccionó una caja cuyos colores le resultaban familiares. Luego continuó caminando hasta la empleada.

El androide se detuvo delante del mostrador y dejó sobre él un paquete de tampones.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó ella tratando de sonar amable. Su tono de voz excesivamente agudo la traicionó y reveló su miedo.

Él esbozó una diabólica sonrisa torcida. Adoraba causar aquel efecto en la gente. Era tremendamente gratificante jugar así con la mente de los demás.

 **...**

Por la tarde, la puerta de la casa del cortafuegos se abrió, dando paso a una serie de sonidos que Ruby reconocía incluso tal como se hallaba en aquel momento: con los ojos cerrados. Las botas de montaña de Diecisiete, el ruido de las llaves contra la mesa, el crujir del rifle al depositarlo con cuidado sobre la mesa y el trote de Tristan acercándose a ella.

Ruby tuvo tiempo de apartar un poco la cara antes de comenzar a recibir lametones. La chica abrió un ojo y miró al animal. Tristan la observaba con la cabeza inclinada, sin comprender qué hacía su dueña durmiendo en el sofá.

Ruby le sonrió y se abrazó al grueso cuello del lobo.

—Mi pequeño… ¿Me echaste de menos? —dijo, amorosa.

Concluidos los saludos, Tristan se alejó de ella y fue a la cocina a beber agua y a dar cuenta del pienso que le esperaba en su plato.

Ruby se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Aún no has muerto —observó Diecisiete, con claras intenciones de molestarla.

—Cállate. Estoy enfadada —masculló ella.

—¿Es por mi culpa? —preguntó él, forzando un tono inocente.

Ruby abrió los ojos y se incorporó para observar acusadoramente a Diecisiete.

—¿Te parece normal cómo me dejaste el escote anoche? —preguntó ella, ofendida. Apartó bruscamente el borde de su jersey para revelar múltiples marcas de todas las gamas de color desde el rojo hasta el rosado, pasando por el malva.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde quién empezó? —bufó él, retándola. Diecisiete apartó su propio cabello para mostrarle a Ruby la tremenda marca que lucía debajo de su oreja.

—No era necesario que te vengaras de esta manera… Eres un salvaje, Alec se ha asustado cuando me ha visto… Además, ¡no encuentro mi puto cojín desde hace semanas! —se quejó ella, cambiando el tema de la conversación.

Él sólo alcanzó a reír por el tono amenazador que usaba la chica, tan parecido al que él solía utilizar.

—Tu cojín… —dijo él, sonriendo aún— Si tu "pequeño" —señaló hacia dentro de la cocina— pudiera hablar te daría una explicación. Pero te aseguro que es mejor que no la sepas…

—¿Qué explicación? Quiero mi puto cojín… —repitió ella con amargura, remarcando cada sílaba.

Diecisiete amplió aún más la sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, pero ya no está —admitió él.

Diecisiete soltó sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa de plástico blanco. Cambió su abrigo por su cazadora impermeable y se volvió a colgar el rifle del hombro. Ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Estoy destrozada… Y mañana tenemos la visita del Sunnyside. No voy a sobrevivir —se lamentó ella—. Diecisiete… quédate conmigo —suplicó.

Él la miró brevemente antes de responder.

—Tengo que salir a "cazar" —murmuró, como única respuesta.

—¡A la porra la caza! —masculló Ruby, sustituyendo el tono cariñoso por un gruñido y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Es una orden, androide!

Diecisiete alzó las cejas y se giró para enfrentar nuevamente la mirada de Ruby.

—¿Perdón? —dijo, sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la chica.

—Lo que has oído —respondió ella, entornando los ojos.

Ruby, cuando tenía el periodo, se parecía a él de una manera demasiado perturbadora.

—Mañana toca control de crías —le recordó él, pasando por alto el comentario amenazador de ella—, ¿y si me encuentro entonces con una manada de lobos decapitados? Estoy seguro de que eso no te gustaría, "Bichóloga"…

—…¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan convincente? —se lamentó Ruby, derrotada. Y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal antes de caminar hacia la puerta, seguido por Tristan, quien masticaba aún el pienso que había engullido en la cocina.

—Duerme un rato —dijo Diecisiete.

Ruby gimoteó lastimeramente y le dirigió un gesto de adiós con la mano sin mirarle. Aquel dolor era insoportable, una tortura.

Tiempo después de haberse cerrado la puerta, Ruby encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y arrastrarse hasta la mesa. Volcó la pequeña bolsa de plástico sobre la superficie de madera y de ella cayeron una caja de tampones, una de analgésicos y…

—¿Chocolate? —susurró.

Ruby se tapó la boca y sonrió, ruborizada, al encontrar la sorpresa que Diecisiete había traído para ella. Seguro que para otra mujer aquello sería una soberana idiotez, pero para ella recibir de Diecisiete una chocolatina, por sorpresa, durante los días de su periodo la hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo. No abundaban los pequeños detalles por parte de él y Ruby sabía bien cómo atesorarlos.

Tragó un analgésico acompañado de un poco de agua y regresó al sofá con la chocolatina en la mano.

¡Kamisama! ¡Cuánto le quería!

 **…**

La noche cayó sobre el Royal Nature Park y, en la oficina de los Rangers, los agentes de control de carreteras que trabajaban a turnos rotativos se cruzaban con sus compañeros en el cambio de turno. Y como cada día se sucedían las conversaciones y las bromas.

El Jefe, que tenía la jornada diurna más larga y que siempre era el último en abandonar "el Fuerte", se disponía a realizar una última llamada antes de darle vía libre al oficial responsable del turno de noche.

Consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera antes de marcar. No era demasiado tarde aún, esperaba no despertar a nadie con el tono de llamada.

— _Institución Sunnyside, Director Hiamovi al habla_ —respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas noches, soy el Oficial Jefe del cuerpo de Rangers del Royal Nature Park —informó el Jefe, jugueteando con un bolígrafo en su mano y pulsando sin cesar el botón que accionaba la punta.

— _¡Hola oficial! No esperabamos su llamada. ¿Ha sucedido algo imprevisto?_ —temió el director.

—No, es simple rutina —le tranquilizó el Jefe—. Sólo llamaba para confirmarle que está todo listo para recibir al grupo y para establecer los horarios de entrada y salida del parque.

— _¡Perfecto! Saldremos de aquí a las seis de la mañana, y la llegada al parque está prevista para las nueve_ —dijo Hiamovi.

—Las nueve… De acuerdo… —musitó el Jefe, apuntando la información en un papel—. ¿Cuántos niños habrá en el grupo?

— _Quince niños._

—¿Quince? Dí por supuesto que serían más… —observó el oficial, extrañado.

— _Son los más pequeños, el grupo tiene que ser reducido_ —explicó Hiamovi.

—Bueno, podrán ir cinco en cada coche junto con el guía, un Ranger y una persona responsable. Con movilizar tres vehículos habrá suficiente. Supongo que se han encargado de explicarles las normas de la visita, señor Hiamovi —preguntó el Jefe, recostándose con gesto cansado en su butaca.

— _Sí, no se preocupe, oficial. Los niños están enterados de todo. Será un día tranquilo y agradable para todos. ¡Puedo asegurárselo! Están tan emocionados con esta excursión... ¡Incluso uno de ellos soñó ayer con crías de alce!_

El Jefe sonrió al escuchar la anécdota.

—Cerca del lago suele avistarse una manada con bastante facilidad. El oficial al cargo del cuadrante ha hecho un trabajo excelente y este año hay muchas crías. Además hay algunos animales en el Centro de Recuperación y podrán visitarlos durante el recorrido. La zoóloga del cuadrante estará allí para explicarles el trabajo del _Decovisa_. Los niños disfrutarán mucho. Pero es importante que no se alejen del grupo, señor Hiamovi. ¿Qué edades tienen?

— _Entre cuatro y diez años, pero no sufra, son obedientes_ —le tranquilizó el director.

—De acuerdo. El clima está siendo estable y el terreno de los caminos se ha secado. La lluvia nos está dando una tregua así que los coches podrán circular con facilidad desde primera hora de la mañana. Les esperamos mañana a las 9.

— _De acuerdo, oficial. Muchas gracias por su llamada._

El Jefe pulsó el botón rojo en el teléfono y lo regresó a su base. Se levantó y estiró su espalda.

—¡Y con esto me voy a mi casa!

 **...**

El director de la institución colgó el teléfono, aún con una sonrisa en los labios. A través de la puerta abierta de su despacho llegaban claramente las risas y los gritos de los pequeños que, antes de acostarse, ultimaban los preparativos para la tan esperada excursión.

Los dormitorios comunes del orfanato eran habitaciones amplias que acogían a cuatro niños cada una. Todas eran exactamente iguales unas a otras. Las de las niñas estaban en el primer piso y las de los niños en el segundo.

En el primer dormitorio de la segunda planta había un gran alboroto. Los niños preparaban las mochilas y la ropa del día siguiente mientras hablaban, emocionados, acerca de la excursión.

Estaban realmente ilusionados ya que el orfanato sólo organizaba una salida anual y el lugar al que iban dependía de la empresa privada o pública que se prestara a correr con los gastos. Aquel año había sido el _Departamento de Conservación de la Vida Salvaje_ , el que había invertido parte de sus fondos reservados a acciones sociales en fomentar el amor a la naturaleza entre los niños, y el lugar escogido como beneficiario había sido el Sunnyside, el pequeño orfanato a las afueras de la capital del Oeste.

El _Decovisa_ había pagado el transporte, las dietas y había seleccionado a los tres guías que necesitarían para las explicaciones de la visita: Alec y los dos trabajadores auxiliares del Centro de Recuperación, Mars y Nakai.

—¡Me encantaría ver alces! ¡Son altos como montañas! —exclamaba uno de los pequeños.

—¡Yo quiero ver ardillas!

—¡Yo quiero ver un águila!

Decían otros dos, saltando e interrumpiéndose entre ellos.

El cuarto miembro del dormitorio permanecía en un rincón del cuarto haciendo acopio de las últimas cosas que iba a llevarse. Las guardaba rápidamente en su propia mochila aprovechando que los demás, demasiado ocupados en su propia conversación, no reparaban en los enseres que introducía en los bolsillos interiores. Una muda de ropa, dinero que había mantenido oculto en un sobre adherido a la parte inferior de un cajón, una caja de petardos M-1000, los más potentes que poseía, y una fotografía bastante deteriorada en la que aparecía él junto a una mujer joven que sostenía con una enorme sonrisa a una niña de cabellos castaños que no debía pasar de los dos años.

Justo al cerrar la cremallera escuchó una voz tras él, más cerca de lo que esperaba. La sorpresa le hizo dar un buen respingo.

—Estás muy callado, Blake. ¿Tú qué animales quieres ver?

—Eh… Me gustaría ver un lobo… —confesó el niño—. Pero eso es imposible, no se dejan ver en esta época del año. Los cachorros aún son pequeños y se alejan poco de las guaridas y los adultos cazan de noche…

—¡Qué raro eres! ¿Un lobo? —comentó su compañero de habitación, arrugando la frente—. ¡Te comería! ¡Y le quedaría espacio en la barriga para tragarse a tu hermana también!

Los otros dos rieron con la ocurrencia, y Blake frunció el ceño.

—… Ahora vuelvo. Voy a dar las buenas noches a mi hermana...

Salió del cuarto con expresión taciturna y caminó hacia la cercana escalera. Desde la habitación que acababa de abandonar le llegaron las voces de los otros tres niños que continuaban con su parloteo como si nada.

Descendió los peldaños y en el último tramo de escalones pudo escuchar los chillidos que provenían de los dormitorios de las niñas.

Antes de llegar a una de las puertas, Blake compuso la mejor sonrisa que poseía y al asomarse al interior de la habitación escuchó enseguida una vocecilla gritando su nombre en medio de aquel caos.

—¡Blake! —la pequeña, que no debía tener aún cuatro años, abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, y le miró con sus ojos grises chispeantes de ilusión—. ¡Ya preparé mi mochila! Puse todo lo que me dijiste.

—Muy bien —respondió su hermano, acariciando la cabeza castaña—. Pero intenta no subir la voz y, sobretodo, no digas a nadie lo que llevas ahí, es una sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, susurrando.

—¡Sí! —asintió ella, y rió, divertida.

Para ella todo iba a ser un juego. Su pequeña hermana no era consciente de lo que iban a hacer en realidad.

—Que tengas dulces sueños Auri. Te quiero —murmuró él.

—Yo también a ti, hermanito.

Tras abrazarla y asegurarse de que se metía en la cama, Blake regresó sobre sus pasos a la habitación que compartía con los otros niños. Y durante el ascenso por las escaleras la sonrisa se cayó de su rostro.

No soportaba estar allí. Les habían separado hasta para dormir. Y Auri le necesitaba, tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

A veces Blake podía oír su llanto a través del pasillo y las escaleras que les separaban, y se cubría la cabeza con la almohada, porque no podía salir de su cuarto para ir a socorrerla. No se lo permitían.

No habían respetado ni las necesidades básicas de una niña tan pequeña.

El siguiente iba a ser un día muy largo, y tenía el presentimiento de que no tendrían muchas oportunidades de lograrlo. Deberían actuar deprisa para poder escabullirse, y recordar todo lo que su madre le explicó acerca del bosque para poder salir de él sanos y salvos.

Blake desearía haber tenido suficiente tiempo para conocer más acerca de aquel bosque. Sólo sabía que era un lugar inmenso, y que desde la zona que iban a visitar salía un estrecho sendero que comunicaba con la carretera principal.

Debería estar pendiente de su hermana en todo momento y encontrar la carretera rápido. Sabía que debería evitar los controles policiales y conseguir que algún coche les llevara, haciendo autostop, hasta la Capital del Norte. Esperaba poder conseguir un mapa actualizado del Parque antes de adentrarse en el bosque con el grupo, lo necesitaría para orientarse.

Era un plan demasiado arriesgado para un niño de ocho años y su hermana de cuatro, pero, si todo iba bien, al día siguiente Blake y Auri conseguirían escapar.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora:_**

 _Blake y Auri. No sabéis las ganas que tenía de que aparecieran estos dos personajes :) Ellos son las estrellas perdidas de Diecisiete :')_

 _Si alguien aún lee este fic y sigue disfrutándolo, espero que la historia continúe cumpliendo sus expectativas. Yo seguiré actualizando regularmente aunque no reciba el mismo feedback._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	35. Capítulo XXXV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXV

 **..::::..**

* * *

El día había amanecido despejado y, en la oficina de los Rangers, Flynn tomaba el primer café junto a Jimmy y Booz. Los dos últimos parecían ausentes aún. Jimmy no solía comenzar a trabajar tan temprano y Booz había acudido desde su puesto de vigilancia, en el cuadrante sur, para conducir uno de los tres coches especiales que iban a llevar a los niños en la ruta por el Parque.

La cafetera aún humeaba cuando se les unieron los técnicos del _Decovisa_ : Alec, Mars y Nakai. Estos dos últimos eran los auxiliares de veterinaria que trabajaban en el Centro de Recuperación de animales bajo la supervisión de Adler.

La semana había sido muy tranquila. En la clínica no había habido nuevos ingresos, y los ejemplares que ya había evolucionaban bien y rápido. Era por esto que Adler había cedido a Mars y Nakai para acompañar la visita guiada de los niños del Sunnyside y dar las explicaciones pertinentes del recorrido.

Mars y Nakai eran nativos de los bosques. Mars era menudo y tenía una mirada penetrante suavizada con una sonrisa casi eterna. Nakai era gigante, fornido y serio. La piel oscura de ambos y sus cabellos largos y lacios delataban sus orígenes. Poseían una percepción de la naturaleza fuera de lo común, y eran reservados y silenciosos, pero muy trabajadores.

No solían tomar café, Mars y Nakai se decantaban por la infusión de raíz de _sassafras_ , una planta que abundaba en el sotobosque de las proximidades del Centro de Recuperación, y a la que su tribu tenía gran tradición. Pero aquel día, allí estaban, vaso de café en mano, con bastante azúcar, eso sí, y escuchando la conversación distendida entre el Ranger y su compañero.

Era relajante salir de la rutina de vez en cuando y, aunque pasar el día con niños era estresante para la gran mayoría, también era lindo ver la ilusión reflejada en sus caras cuando divisaban algún animal. Los niños mostraban sus emociones más genuinas sin ningún tipo de temor o vergüenza, una capacidad se iba perdiendo con la edad.

—Espero que esos muchachos tengan más interés en la naturaleza que mis hijos —murmuró Flynn, que tenía dos. Alec alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el significado de sus palabras.

—Es curioso que tus hijos no sientan una conexión especial con la naturaleza, siendo su padre una persona que trabaja rodeada de ella —comentó el ayudante de Ruby. Flynn se encogió de hombros y sorbió su amargo café—. Aunque en mi caso fue al contrario: mis padres eran carne de multinacional y amantes de las comodidades de la ciudad. Cuando era pequeño, jamás me llevaban al campo. ¡Y miradme ahora! Vivo en el refugio yo solo, rodeado de bichos la mayor parte del año y pasando calor o frío extremos, dependiendo de la época.

—¿Y acaso lo cambiarías? —preguntó Nakai.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó Alec, convencido.

Un ruido de motor proveniente del exterior de la oficina llamó la atención de todos.

—Comienza el primer asalto… —suspiró Flynn. Los seis hombres depositaron sus vasos desechables en una papelera y emergieron de la oficina.

Casi en la misma puerta se había detenido un autobús de flota escolar. El calor que emanaba del motor contrastaba con el helor de la mañana, que esperaban fuera amainando a medida que transcurrieran las horas. A fin de cuentas, aún no eran ni las nueve. Habían llegado con diez minutos de adelanto.

Alec resopló cuando las puertas del autobús se abrieron y de su interior salieron quince niños de edades comprendidas entre los cuatro y los diez años. La explanada frente al edificio de la Central era amplia y no había circulación de coches, ya que allí terminaba la carretera que conducía directamente a la Central. En seguida, los gritos y las carreras invadieron la paz del lugar. Los pequeños habían pasado demasiadas horas metidos en aquel bus.

Flynn se adelantó a sus compañeros e intercambió unas palabras con el joven educador que los acompañaba. El Ranger frunció el ceño, tenía entendido que habría por lo menos dos educadores de la institución acompañando a los niños.

El muchacho del Sunnyside se excusó diciendo que el otro educador se había puesto enfermo repentinamente.

Flynn suspiró, ¿qué más daba? De todas formas eran seis trabajadores del Parque los que acompañarían a los niños. Les controlarían de sobras.

Tras atender la petición de uno de los pequeños de llevar un plano del parque y algunas llamadas al orden del responsable del Sunnyside, consiguieron repartir a los niños entre los tres vehículos todoterreno de nueve plazas y meterlos a todos dentro.

—Qué día más duro va a ser este… —murmuró Flynn, antes de ocupar el asiento del conductor de uno de los coches.

 **…**

Era tal la emoción de los niños que ni siquiera se pusieron pesados durante la primera parte del recorrido, un enlace hasta la zona protegida del cuadrante del lago, donde estaba previsto que se ubicara la mayor parte de la visita.

Blake y su hermana habían sido ubicados en el coche que iba en primera posición, conducido por Booz.

El niño iba callado y dando ojeadas sin parar al mapa que, exitosamente, le habían facilitado. Su hermana, en cambio, no cesaba de mirar por la ventanilla, ilusionada y feliz. Con ademán nervioso, Auri sobaba la oreja del gato de peluche que portaba en las manos, y su boca apenas se cerraba de la impresión. Aquel lugar era inmenso y tremendamente bello. El color verde que destacaba por doquier era el más brillante que había visto jamás, y los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles provocaban destellos hermosos sobre las plantas empapadas aún de rocío.

—Esto le habría encantado a mamá, ¿verdad? —comentó Auri a su hermano, con la sonrisa perpetua en el rostro y la mirada en el exterior.

Blake le sonrió levemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y casi de inmediato apartó la mirada del rostro deslumbrante de su hermana pequeña.

Sí, a su madre le habría encantado aquello. Amó la naturaleza. Siempre que pudo le llevó a observar la vida en el bosque cercano a la ciudad. A fin de cuentas de niña vivió rodeada por la naturaleza. Pero aquel simple recuerdo era demasiado doloroso para Blake. No era capaz de mantener una conversación cómoda acerca de ella sin romper a llorar. Aún no podía.

Se propuso mirar hacia delante y fingir interés. Pero su actitud era silenciosa y ausente. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y trataba de que nadie advirtiera su afán por ubicarse en el Parque, mediante aquel plano.

Justo cuando se orientó y localizó en el mapa la pista forestal por la que circulaban, Booz, el Ranger que conducía, encendió la radio y giró la tuerca antes de tomar el intercomunicador del coche.

—Diecisiete, aquí Booz.

Siguió un instante de completo silencio tras el cual Booz repitió el llamado.

—Diecisiete, ¿me recibes?

De nuevo silencio, hasta que un chasquido confirmó la existencia de vida al otro lado de la línea.

— _Aquí Diecisiete._

Era una voz varonil, aterciopelada y muy poco amigable.

—Estoy entrando en tu cuadrante —informó Booz, mientras conducía manteniendo la vista fija en la pista.

— _Haz lo que te dé la gana, Booz_ —respondió el otro hombre, hablando, al parecer, entre dientes.

—… Diecisiete, recuerdas que la visita de los niños del Sunnyside es hoy, ¿verdad? —dudó el conductor del vehículo.

— _Sí. Es tu problema y el de la "Bichóloga", conmigo no contéis_ —sentenció el tal Diecisiete.

El raro cauce de la conversación logró que incluso Blake abandonara su atención del plano y se dedicara a escuchar.

—¡No pensaba hacerlo, Diecisiete! —masculló Booz—. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy entrando en TU cuadrante, porque eso es lo que se suele hacer cuando INVADES el terreno de un compañero: AVISAR —gruñó Booz, claramente de mal humor.

— _¿Qué pasa Boozzy? ¿Estás enfadado porque me cuelo en tu terreno de vez en cuando? Alguien debe terminar el trabajo que tú no haces bien, ¿sabes? Órdenes del Jefe…_

—¡Oye, gilipollas, no te pases de listo! —rugió Booz.

Una de las venas de su frente se había inflado por la ira y su rostro había subido un par de tonos de rojo. Los niños que viajaban en su coche escuchaban la charla y miraban al Ranger, algo cohibidos.

— _¡Vaya! Ahora eres un tipo duro, ¿eh? Sabes de sobra que acabarás chupándomela si sigues así Boo…_

—¡Corto y cierro, Diecisiete! —rugió Booz, antes de que el otro pudiera finalizar la frase. Depositó el intercomunicador del coche en su soporte y asesinó con la mirada a todo bicho viviente que osaba atravesar el camino, ya fuera pájaro o mosca—. Será posible… El imbécil este…. —farfullaba.

—...Señor Booz —le llamó uno de los niños que compartía habitación con Blake.

—¿Qué? —espetó el Ranger, provocando un brinco general.

El pequeño dudó un momento pero finalmente continuó.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Diecisiete?

 **...**

Tras media hora más de recorrido en el que se pararon brevemente para observar el tipo de vegetación que abundaba en aquella parte del bosque, y escuchar las explicaciones de los guías acerca de la fauna que podía encontrarse allí, la fila de coches aparcó definitivamente junto a un sendero que descendía serpenteando por la montaña hasta el lago.

Allí era donde esperaban ver los alces.

Descendieron todos de los coches y los pequeños aprovecharon para comer algo de fruta que habían traído en sus mochilas, mientras Booz repetía el llamado al Ranger al cargo del área, sin demostrar demasiada ilusión por hacerlo.

—Diecisiete, aquí Booz.

De nuevo pasaron unos segundos hasta que se oyó un molesto ruido como de interferencias en el otro lado. Diecisiete debía estar apostado en un lugar ventoso.

— _¿Otra vez Boozzy? No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿mh?_

—¡Cállate! Sólo te contacto para saber si hay alces en el lago y, si los hay, cuántos son. Voy con un grupo de 15 niños, idiota, su seguridad está en tus manos también. Colabora con esto, maldito freak o te pondré una queja directamente en la Oficina de Personal —casi sin darse cuenta, Booz estaba llevando el tono de la conversación a otro nivel.

— _Oh, Booz. No es necesario que uses amenazas. ¿Sabes?, la palabra mágica funciona mejor que eso. Si me amenazas puedes terminar con el cañón de tu rifle metido por el culo_ —las palabras malsonantes de Diecisiete contrastaban con el tono amable y tierno de su voz.

Aquel agente tenía toda la pinta de ser un desequilibrado.

Booz le arrojó su propio _walkie_ a Jimmy, quien, al no esperar el gesto, casi lo dejó caer al suelo.

Booz se alejó de allí, tremendamente cabreado, y encendiendo un pitillo con manos temblorosas mientras no cesaba de repetir "¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo con él!"

Jimmy se encogió de hombros y pulsó el botón del _walkie_.

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó, sonriente— ¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto molestar a Booz?

— _No es mi culpa que sea tan sensible. ¿Dónde está Boozzy? ¿Ya no quiere hablar conmigo? —_ preguntó Diecisiete, provocando la risa de Jimmy.

—Me temo que me ha pasado el relevo… Oye, ¿ves la orilla del lago desde donde estás? —preguntó entonces, el joven ranger.

— _No_

—¿Puedes echar un vistazo por encima de los árboles? Si hay más de una manada de alces por allí, pasaremos de bajar, no sea caso que se peleen y nos pille en medio del lío…

— _Un momento…_ —respondió Diecisiete.

Tras la breve respuesta, se produjo un silencio que fue roto al cabo de pocos segundos por el chasquido de establecimiento de señal.

— _Sólo hay una manada de hembras con crías_ —informó Diecisiete.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias Diecisiete! —respondió Jimmy.

Y no recibió contestación.

 **…**

Durante el descenso hacia el lago por el sinuoso sendero, Blake y Auri permanecieron juntos. El corazón del niño iba a mil por hora. En aquel dichoso lago iban a estar lejos de los coches, de modo que si en algún momento tenían la opción de alejarse del grupo y extraviarse en el bosque era entonces.

Blake trataba de mantener cierta distancia con los de delante y los de detrás, mientras cambiaba la ubicación de ciertas posesiones de la mochila a los amplios bolsillos laterales de sus pantalones. Durante el proceso, Auri no dejaba de tararear y de hacer comentarios ilusionados acerca de los animales que iban a ver en breve, y Blake le respondía con simples monosílabos y sonrisas forzadas.

Al llegar al lago, la proximidad de la vegetación con el agua y su espesura, permitió que el grupo se ubicara silenciosamente, oculto tras los espesos matorrales, y diseminado en una zona controlada por los Rangers, quienes flanqueaban el principio y el final del grupo.

Alec hablaba en susurros para unos cuantos niños, mientras Mars y Nakai, hacían lo propio con los demás. Las sombras les escondían de la vista de los enormes y magníficos ejemplares que se hallaban bebiendo en la orilla del lago.

Iba a ser un día tranquilo, eso había pensado Flynn. Su preocupación había sido que los niños tuvieran más interés por la naturaleza que sus propios hijos. Pero algo salió mal.

Un imprevisto que nadie esperaba sucedió justo cuando el grupo familiar de alces se apelotonaba en el lugar más cercano al sitio en el que se ocultaban los visitantes.

Dos potentes disparos hicieron impacto en el suelo, levantando una espesa nube de polvo, y provocando que los alces salieran despavoridos, en estampida.

Los Rangers prepararon sus escopetas dispuestos a abatir a los ejemplares que se precipitaran hacia los niños. Aquellas bestias eran auténticas apisonadoras de cuatrocientos kilos que podían matarles si los arrollaban.

Finalmente se dispersaron en todas direcciones, sin hacer daño a nadie, y los tres Rangers salieron a campo abierto, apuntando hacia las paredes de la montaña limítrofe con el lago, sin ser capaces de localizar al responsable de tamaña fechoría.

Los niños lloraban, mientras el educador y los tres guías intentaban calmarlos.

El momento de confusión se extendió en el tiempo mientras Jimmy echaba mano a su _walkie_ y accionaba la clavija de encendido, nervioso.

—¡Diecisiete! ¡Soy Jimmy! ¿Lo has oído? —exclamó, sin dejar de otear la pared montañosa y la vegetación que bordeaba el lago.

— _Aquí Diecisiete. Sí._

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿Una colt? ¿Una escopeta de doble disparo? ¡Parecía una mina antipersona! ¿Ves algo, amigo?

—… _¿Amigo? No te pases, Jimmy..._

—Lo siento, es mi forma de hablar… ¡Eh! ¡Céntrate, Diecisiete! —se quejó Jimmy. No entendía la sangre fría de su compañero incluso en momentos así.

— _Pásame a Flynn… —_ dijo Diecisiete. Jimmy alzó las cejas pero decidió no discutir. No era el momento adecuado para tonterías.

Jimmy le cedió el _walkie_ a Flynn, de todos los presentes, el Ranger más capacitado para comunicarse con Diecisiete. O al menos esa era la impresión general en el cuerpo de guardabosques.

—¿Chico, ves algo desde ahí? —preguntó Flynn.

— _¿Qué quieres que vea?_

—Al cabrón que ha disparado tan cerca de los niños —explicó Flynn.

— _¿Disparado? Haz que te revisen ese oído que tienes... Eso no han sido disparos._

—¿No? —musitó Flynn. Aún oyendo la seguridad con la que hablaba Diecisiete, sus compañeros no dejaban de inspeccionar los alrededores—. ¿Entonces qué?

—¡Una mina! ¡Ya lo he dicho!

—¡Cállate Jimmy! —rugió Flynn—. Diecisiete, ¿que crees que ha sido eso?

— _Creer, no_ —dijo con tono sereno— _. Estoy seguro de que han sido petardos._

El semblante del educador del Sunnyside cambió por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y, alarmado, comenzó a buscar con urgencia entre los niños, mientras perdía poco a poco el color de piel.

—¡Blake! ¡Blake! ¡Auri! ¿Alguien les ha visto? —preguntó en tono exigente. Los demás no contestaron. El grupo se había dispersado mientras observaban a los alces y el educador había cometido el error de dar por sentado que, los niños que no veía directamente, estaban en los otros dos grupos más pequeños que había visto formarse—. Mierda, ¡No están! ¡Faltan dos niños! —exclamó, con urgencia.

Flynn frunció el ceño. Sí, había esperado que fuera un día tranquilo...

—Diecisiete, hemos perdido dos niños —confesó, preocupado.

 **...**

— _Diecisiete, hemos perdido dos niños._

—Sinceramente —dijo el androide, en tono pausado y tranquilo—, pensé que ibais a tardar más… ¡En el cuerpo de Rangers saben cómo hacer las cosas bien! —exclamó, imitando a un comentarista de televisión.

— _¡Vete a la mierda, Diecisiete!_

— _¡Hay que encontrarles!_ —se oía la voz del educador de la institución, de fondo— _¡Ese niño es un polvorín caminante!_

— _Diecisiete, no podemos abandonar nuestra posición y dejar atrás a los demás niños para rastrear a esos dos. Conoces este territorio como la palma de tu mano. ¡Te necesitamos!_

—Sí, sí… Pensaba que hoy sería un día tranquilo… —masculló.

Y esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que él y Flynn coincidieron.

Diecisiete cortó la comunicación.

Se levantó y se desperezó.

Diecisiete había decidido pasar la mañana holgazaneando tranquilamente y se había tumbado perezosamente bajo el sol de otoño, en la cima del Cañón de los Lobos, el punto más elevado de su cuadrante, desde donde los alpinistas solían iniciar la ascensión a la cordillera montañosa que se hallaba en el corazón del Royal Nature Park.

Desde allí tenía visión directa de los lugares más destacables de su área de control, incluso podía divisar las Tres Hermanas, a unos diez kilómetros de ahí. Y por supuesto, el lago.

Realmente no se hallaba muy lejos del lugar de los hechos. De hecho, podía divisar los diminutos puntitos que eran sus compañeros del cuerpo y el grupo de huérfanos moviéndose cerca de la orilla.

Aún con su aguda vista era imposible localizar a dos niños tan pequeños escurriéndose entre la espesura del bosque, como si fueran pequeñas alimañas. No tendría más remedio que sobrevolar la zona más de cerca.

Pero antes de alzar el vuelo, el androide se giró y miró a Tristan, como siempre, aguardando a su lado.

—Búscalos —murmuró.

Y la apariencia bonachona del lobo gris cambió por completo. Su expresión se transformó en una de acecho, y Tristan echó a correr por el empinado y estrecho sendero que descendía hasta la base del cañón y se internaba en la espesura.

Ahora tenía dos ojos posicionados dentro del bosque, y a Tristan no se le escapaba ni un solo ruido, ni una presencia ajena al bosque. El lobo llegó a la parte inferior del cañón, galopando deprisa, y pasó junto al 4x4 de Diecisiete como una exhalación, desapareciendo seguidamente en la frondosidad del bosque.

Si Tristan les encontraba antes que él iba a darles un susto de muerte. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquellos malditos mocosos merecían un escarmiento…. Bueno, él también podía pasarlo bien a costa de aquellas "presas" inesperadas.

Se colgó la escopeta del hombro, alzó el vuelo y sonrió, ideando la forma en la que iba a aterrorizar a los dos niños, cuando su _walkie_ volvió a sonar.

— _¿Diecisiete? Soy Ruby._

Diecisiete rodó los ojos. ¡Qué pesados estaban todos!

—Hey... —masculló a modo de respuesta.

— _Escucha, Adler ha encontrado esta mañana una zona con cepos de oso. Ha desmontado unos cuantos, pero teme que aún queden más —_ explicó atropelladamente, Ruby—. _Necesitamos tu ayuda, Diecisiete._

El androide rodó los ojos.

—Se te han adelantado esta vez, "Bichóloga". Ahora estoy entretenido. Me ocuparé más tarde de eso.

— _De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te diga dónde vio los cepos?_

—Si insistes…

— _En el bosque de pinos entre el lago y el Cañón de los Lobos._

Justo la zona que estaba sobrevolando.

"Qué bien", pensó Diecisiete, y chasqueó la lengua. Niños sueltos en zona de cepos. ¡Qué magnífico plan para pasar la mañana!

Por lo menos Tristan sabía reconocer las señales del terreno que indicaban la presencia de trampas. Pero esos niños podían acabar muertos si les atrapaba un cepo de esos.

— _¿Diecisiete?_ —le llamó Ruby, de nuevo, extrañada por no escuchar respuesta.

Él suspiró y se acercó el dispositivo de radio a los labios una última vez.

—Recibido. Cambio y corto.

 **…**

Blake estiraba rudamente de su hermana guiándola a través del bosque. Ambos estaban arañados y cansados. Auri respiraba con dificultad y ya no sonreía. La broma ya no le parecía divertida y no veía al resto de los niños.

—Estamos muy lejos, Blake. ¿Y si volvemos ya? —sugería la pequeña, con voz asustada.

—No vamos a volver, Auri —sentenció su hermano. Y estrechó aún más el agarre en la muñeca de la pequeña para que esta no se soltara. No quería que intentara regresar corriendo, por sorpresa.

—Pero… este juego ya no me gusta… —confesó Auri.

Su labio inferior tembló y las lágrimas fluyeron con la facilidad que todo niño poseía para llorar.

—¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Estamos escapando! ¿Acaso quieres que nos mantengan separados para siempre? —la regañó Blake. Ella sollozó.

—No estamos separados. Nos dejan jugar juntos siempre que queremos.

Blake se giró violentamente, arrojando al suelo a Auri, quien le observó desde allí, sin atreverse a pestañear. ¿Qué le sucedía a su hermano? La pequeña no reconocía aquella mirada en él, aquella expresión.

Y no sabía que, precisamente, el Blake que estaba contemplando ahora era el verdadero. El niño sonriente y apacible que siempre solía ver en el orfanato era una máscara que ocultaba la angustia que desde hacía dos años sumía a su hermano en un sufrimiento continuo por él y por ella.

—¿Quieres que nos adopten familias diferentes, Auri? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Si nos quedamos ahí eso será lo que pasará!

Ella frunció el ceño y dejó escapar su propia rabia.

—¡NO! ¡Estaremos juntos! Siempre me has dicho que mamá...

—¡Despierta de una vez, Auri! —la cortó él, con un alarido— ¡Mamá está muerta! ¡Nadie querría adoptar a DOS niños! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esta es la única manera de que podamos mantenernos juntos!

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira qué tenemos aquí! —exclamó una voz desconocida, con mofa.

Los dos niños dieron un respingo al escuchar aquella voz sibilina que surgía de entre la espesa boscosidad. Una figura avanzó en dirección a ellos e irrumpió en el claro. Era un hombre joven, con cabello largo y negro, un brazalete naranja en el brazo igual al que llevaban los Rangers, y una escopeta colgada del hombro. Sus ojos eran de color azul muy claro y no existía rastro de amabilidad en ellos

—Tengo entendido que habéis formado un buen alboroto allí abajo —habló el hombre. Y su tono tranquilo transmitía una sensación de peligro inexplicable.

Auri retrocedió a rastras, instintivamente, hasta que su espalda chocó con el grueso tronco de un árbol que se unió a su miedo para impedirle continuar.

A pesar de su propio pavor, Blake se situó entre su hermana y el tipo aterrador y frunció el ceño. Su actitud amenazadora demostraba que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. No se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente. No habían llegado hasta allí para ser encerrados de nuevo en el Sunnyside.

—Oohh, ¿te preocupas por ella? —preguntó Diecisiete, apreciando el movimiento protector del niño sobre la pequeña—. ¿Sabes?, las únicas cosas por las que yo suelo preocuparme son _ciertas_ cosas que me molestan y que destruyen la tranquilidad de mi rutina, como, por ejemplo: vosotros.

Blake adoptó una rudimentaria e inexperta postura de ataque. Se veía tan diminuto ante la alta e imponente figura de Diecisiete, cuya sombra se proyectaba sobre él, que el androide no pudo más que sonreír, divertido.

Tenía agallas aquel niño, vaya si las tenía.

—¿Por qué no sigues adelante y me golpeas? Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —murmuró Diecisiete—. No te voy a dar opción de todos modos, mocoso problemático —masculló. Iban a acabar entrando de cabeza en su coche, de todas formas. O podría llevarlos a rastras con el resto del grupo, pero, ¿dónde quedaba la diversión si lo hacía?

Blake apretó los dientes y le miró con la mirada más rebosante de odio que nadie le había dirigido jamás.

Diecisiete alzó una ceja al ver su expresión. Sólo una persona en la vida que podía recordar había logrado enfrentar su terrorífica mirada: Ruby. Y ahora, ese gusano le hacía frente, desconociendo por completo la magnitud de la pesadilla que Diecisiete podía llegar a ser.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quieres matarme? Lo veo en tus ojos… —farfulló el androide con voz grave. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se acuclilló en el suelo, colocándose al nivel de Blake—. ¿Crees que acertarías a darme un sólo puñetazo? Me encantaría verte intentarlo… —susurró.

Blake titubeó y miró brevemente a Auri por encima de su hombro. La niña estaba encogida, con las rodillas abrazadas. Estaba aterrorizada.

Diecisiete amplió aún más la diabólica sonrisa, situó el antebrazo sobre su rodilla con posición relajada e hizo un gesto con los dedos invitándole a realizar el primer movimiento.

—Vamos... ¿A qué esperas?

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

O_O

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXVI

 **..::::..**

* * *

—¿Crees que acertarías a darme un sólo puñetazo? Me encantaría verte intentarlo… —susurró Diecisiete.

Blake titubeó y miró brevemente a Auri por encima de su hombro. La niña estaba encogida en el mismo lugar, con las rodillas abrazadas. Estaba aterrorizada.

Diecisiete amplió aún más aquella diabólica sonrisa, situó el antebrazo sobre su rodilla con posición relajada e hizo un gesto con los dedos invitándole a realizar el primer movimiento.

—Vamos... ¿A qué esperas?

Tembloroso, Blake tanteó sus bolsillos. Le quedaban tres petardos más.

—De acuerdo —dijo, aceptando el reto, pese a que nunca había ganado ninguna pelea en el orfanato.

Pero su plan era sencillo: escapar tras dejar inconsciente al Ranger. Le daría una patada en la cara, tomaría a Auri de la mano y echarían a correr. Si el agente se levantaba antes de lo esperado, Blake le demostraría por qué le llamaban el "Jesse James" de los petardos.

Y, sin preparación previa, ni detenerse a elaborar estrategia alguna, Blake inició el ataque. La patada que le soltó a Diecisiete, nada más empezar, era la que, presuntamente, debía noquear al Ranger. Pero aquel hombre bloqueó su golpe con facilidad y empujó la pierna de Blake, rudamente, arrojándole al suelo.

La arrogante risa del Ranger fue lo único que detectaron los oídos de un humillado Blake, que se incorporó del suelo para encontrar el rostro del agente sonriendo con una mueca aún más burlona.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¡Vamos! ¡Regresa y pelea como un hombre!

—¡Blake, no! —suplicó Auri a su hermano. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo. No le gustaba nada aquel hombre.

Pero Blake, se levantó del suelo con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos. La urgencia de escapar estaba siendo opacada por las ganas de machacar a ese desgraciado.

Se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Diecisiete, liberando toda la rabia contenida a través de cada puñetazo y de cada patada que, torpemente, le dirigía. Pero cada uno de sus golpes moría en el vacío, sin lograr acertarle una sola vez. Era como si aquel tipo conociera de antemano hacia dónde iba a dirigir los golpes o, peor aún, que fuera capaz de ver sus movimientos a cámara lenta.

Su mirada de hielo le traspasaba como si se asomara directamente a su alma. Todo en él parecía tan inhumano e intimidante que el niño comenzaba a pensar que se hallaba ante algún tipo de monstruo.

Pero Blake no podía echarse atrás. Había comenzado aquello y ahora debía terminarlo. Tenía que demostrarle que él no le tenía miedo por terrorífica que fuera el aura de Diecisiete.

Él no era un cobarde.

—Venga, voy a ser generoso —canturreó con voz suave y peligrosa, Diecisiete—. Para demostrarte mi buena fé te enseñaré a pegar de forma apropiada…

Blake limpió sus lágrimas. ¿Quién se creía que era ese lunático?

—¡Oye, viejo! ¡No necesito lecciones de un loco! —escupió.

—¡¿Viejo?! —exclamó el androide, incrédulo.

¡Viejo! Era la primera vez en su vida que le llamaban viejo. Diecisiete era plenamente consciente de que tenía el mismo aspecto que la primera vez que despertó, recién transformado en androide. Estaba congelado en los últimos años de su adolescencia. Y, o bien se mantendría eternamente joven o envejecería a un ritmo extremadamente lento, no estaba seguro de lo que iba pasar en el futuro, pero ambas posibilidades eran probables.

La cuestión era que, durante su vida, le habían llamado chico, muchacho, jovencito, mocoso… Incluso cerebro de tostadora. Pero, ¿viejo? Eso se le había clavado como un dardo.

Sonrió. Ese niño era muy interesante.

—De acuerdo, si estás tan seguro… —murmuró—. Te dejaré intentarlo una vez más. Golpéame —insistió—. Y esta vez ven con todo.

El chico apretó los puños. Se mantuvo erguido, con la espalda rígida y los brazos en el aire, listo para proteger su cabeza de golpes inesperados. Sabía que lo más probable era que aquel tipo le arrojara al suelo como un trapo, de nuevo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ignoró los sollozos de Auri, concentrado como estaba en la cara de Diecisiete. Quería rompérsela...

—Vamos, atácame. Pero sé gentil, mis huesos de viejo no pueden resistir mucho... —se burló, Diecisiete, provocándole.

—Blake… —musitó débilmente Auri, asustada y hecha un ovillo junto al tronco del árbol.

Pero, a esas alturas, Blake estaba enojado de verdad y ni siquiera prestó atención a la vocecilla de su hermana pequeña.

Ese imbécil les estaba haciendo perder un tiempo precioso. Todo su plan se estaba yendo al carajo. No necesitaba de más razones para odiar al Ranger con toda su alma y desear partirle la crisma.

¿Con qué fin le retaba? ¿Por qué no se dejaba de juegos y les detenía de una vez por todas? Y si no iba a hacerlo, ¿por qué no les dejaba escapar?

Corrió hacia él, gritando y golpeándolo con todo su ser. Y de nuevo falló una y otra vez, aunque el tipo ni siquiera parecía moverse. ¿Estaba esquivándole o estaba evitando golpearlo? Ya ni siquiera podía diferenciar una cosa de la otra.

—Nunca lograrás darme si sigues intentándolo de esa manera. Fíjate bien, te mostraré cómo se hace.

El muchacho se quedó helado al ver el puño de Diecisiete acercarse a él a una velocidad imposible de esquivar. Sintió que el brazo de aquel hombre frenaba su trayectoria en el último segundo, disminuyendo la velocidad al acercarse a su rostro, y deteniéndose ligeramente a la izquierda de su oreja.

La réplica del golpe sacudió apenas las puntas de su corto cabello alborotado y ni siquiera llegó a rozar su mejilla. Pero Blake se mantuvo en estado catatónico durante unos segundos, en los que su mente trató de registrar la situación. Sólo podía pensar en la velocidad a la que se había movido aquel puño.

—ASÍ es como se da un puñetazo— terminó la lección, Diecisiete. Y regresó a su lugar, de cuclillas y de cara al niño—. Tu turno —sonrió, de nuevo esperando.

—¡E-eso es imposible, no puedo hacerlo! —gritó el chico, sintiendo el llanto contenido quemarle la garganta.

Era una completa pérdida de tiempo, él jamás tendría una oportunidad contra ese tipo.

—Entonces renuncia, eres demasiado blando —sentenció Diecisiete, sin rastro de compasión. Lo miró a los ojos, el verde esmeralda de Blake se estrelló contra el desprecio del azul helado de Diecisiete. Lo decía en serio. Y el niño sabía que tenía razón—. Ríndete de una vez. Acabemos con esto y vámonos de aquí. Los demás están esperando… Tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de jugar contigo.

—¿Blando…? ¡¿Qué sabrás tú?! —explotó el niño, incapaz de contener ya más sus lágrimas. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Se avergonzaba de ser tan débil, pero no iba a dejarse despreciar por aquel desgraciado—. ¡Cuando este día haya terminado, volverás a tu casa, mientras nosotros tendremos que regresar al orfanato! ¡No sabes nada de ese lugar! ¡No conoces el futuro que nos espera a mi hermana y a mí! —gritó. Su rostro, empapado de lágrimas, se tornó rojo de rabia—. ¡A ti te da lo mismo lo que nos pase! ¡Déjanos escapar! Diles a los demás que no nos encontraste. Seguro que aquí desaparece mucha gente y ya no se vuelve a saber de ellos. ¡Déjanos ir! ¡No volverás a vernos y todos seremos felices!

Diecisiete entornó los ojos.

—Felices… Puedo asegurarte que tengo mucha más experiencia como superviviente que tú —le dijo al chico, con seriedad—. Y si realmente quieres continuar con esto, si quieres escapar con tu hermana, no regresar a ese orfanato y apañártelas tú solo sin depender de nadie, entonces tendrás que golpearme —añadió, haciendo un gesto para que el chico lo enfrentara seriamente esta vez.

—¡Blake, no! —chilló Auri.

El niño no necesitó otra invitación. Se acercó a él con toda su fuerza, cegado por las lágrimas y dirigiendo su puño contra pecho del Ranger.

Y esta vez acertó de pleno y el golpe fue digno de ovacionar para venir de un niño de sólo ocho años.

Pero Diecisiete ni siquiera se estremeció.

Blake retrocedió casi de inmediato, con el brazo dolorido como si acabara de golpear una columna de hormigón. Sostuvo su mano magullada cerca de él, caminando hacia atrás y respirando entrecortadamente a través de las lágrimas.

Diecisiete se acercó a él, helándole con su mirada penetrante y haciendo que Blake se sintiera como un ratón acorralado en una esquina por el león que quería atraparlo.

Entonces su visión se volvió borrosa y gris cuando notó que le golpeaban en el estómago tan fuerte, que sus pulmones quedaron privados durante eternos segundos de la capacidad de respirar.

Le vació de oxígeno. Blake cayó al suelo, agarrándose el vientre dolorido.

Diecisiete le observó, sin mostrar un solo atisbo de emoción. Sabía que sólo le había dado un toque ligero. No había forma de que con aquello el niño resultará herido de gravedad. Pero si tan dispuesto estaba a salir adelante en la vida con la única compañía de una niña aún más pequeña que él de la que encargarse, tenía que entender que otros no iban a permitirle tantas oportunidades. No, otros no se lo iban a poner fácil.

En las calles y en la vida, en general, el pez grande se comía al chico, y esos niños eran carne de cañón.

—¡Ya basta!

Diecisiete se giró de repente hacia la fuente del sonido y vio a la más pequeña, con el rostro húmedo de lágrimas, corriendo hasta el muchacho. La niña se dejó caer de rodillas al llegar junto a él. Blake se incorporó poco a poco, aún atontado por el golpe de Diecisiete, y miró a su hermana.

—Suficiente —masculló el androide, observando la escena—. Se acabó la excursión. Ahora vais a desfilar los dos directos al coche y hasta que lleguemos no quiero oír una palabra más.

Pero cuando fue a sujetarlos a ambos por el brazo, Auri le sorprendió mordiéndole un dedo. El gesto le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

¿De dónde diablos había salido aquella resolución?

Aquel mosquito sabía usar bien el factor sorpresa y, en un parpadeo, había conseguido lo que el otro niño llevaba veinte minutos intentando: inflingir daño. «¡Chica lista! ¡Esa no la vi venir!» admitió Diecisiete para sí mismo, satisfecho.

Pero la siguiente tampoco la vio venir, porque Auri había guardado en su mano un puñado de tierra que, aprovechando su confusión, arrojó a los ojos abiertos de Diecisiete y le cegó.

Y ni siquiera un androide era inmune a semejante treta.

—¡Jodida mocosa! —farfulló, protegiéndose los ojos con ambas mano. ¡Eso era un truco muy sucio!

—¡Vámonos de aquí, Auri! —escuchó la voz del niño.

Diecisiete se irguió, dispuesto a detenerles. Podía atraparlos con facilidad aún habiendo sido privado temporalmente de su visión.

Pero los niños aún no habían terminado de revelar todos los ases.

—¡BOOOOOM!

Tres tremendas explosiones se sucedieron alarmantemente cerca del cuerpo de Diecisiete. ¡El maldito niño le había lanzado a bocajarro TRES petardos como bombas!

El androide rechinó los dientes. No era que aquellos inofensivos juguetes fueran a provocarle el más mínimo dañ ya se había cansado.

Iba a poner punto y final a aquello a la voz de YA.

—¡Deprisa! —escuchó la voz de Blake.

Y sólo lograron alejarse unos pasos más antes de sentir una dolorosa sacudida que los golpeó por la espalda y los arrojó al suelo. Fue como si acabaran de tocar una verja electrificada.

—Otra lección para vosotros: no gritéis cuando intentáis huir del adversario, estáis regalando la posición —rugió Diecisiete, luchando aún contra los restos de tierra alojados dentro de sus párpados.

Afortunadamente no necesitaba verles para golpearles con una onda de energía.

Se acercó a ellos, frotándose los ojos con la manga. Su visión comenzó a regresar, aunque borrosa, aún. Casi parecía que los niños estaban llorando.

Ah, no... Estaban llorando de verdad.

Blake le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos rebosantes de miedo. ¿Quién diantres era aquel tipo?

Aún podía notar la sensación de abotargamiento en la espalda. Pero con la distancia que habían interpuesto entre ellos y Diecisiete, y con éste cegado por la treta de Auri, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera alcanzado a golpearles?

—¡No le hagas daño a ella! Conmigo haz lo que quieras pero a ella no… —suplicó Blake, arrastrándose hasta su hermana y protegiéndola de Diecisiete en un abrazo desesperado.

Y lo que sucedió a continuación ocurrió tan repentinamente que Diecisiete no supo reaccionar en un buen rato.

Fue como si el ruego de Blake abriera el resquicio de una ventana en su cerebro que, hasta entonces, había permanecido cerrada a cal y canto. Y, a través de tal rendija, su propia voz le llegó mentalmente, clara e inconfundible, pero con un matiz demasiado humano, demasiado sensible, demasiado asustado.

" _Voy a protegerte, me cueste lo que me cueste. No permitiré que ese Gero te ponga una mano encima. Aunque me deje la vida, Lázuli_ "

Y entonces lo entendió: no era la voz de Diecisiete lo que estaba recordando, era la voz de Lapis.

Y la cabeza le dio vueltas de tal modo que necesitó sentarse.

Tenía la boca seca y respiraba con dificultad.

Diecisiete miró con ojos semicerrados a los dos niños desde el lugar en el suelo en que había tenido que arrodillarse rápidamente para no caerse redondo. Estaba seguro de que si su estómago hubiera tenido algún tipo de contenido, habría vomitado.

No era posible... Una parte infinitesimal de su pasado había regresado a su mente como un intenso flash, golpeándole de forma inesperada y muy, muy dolorosa.

Acababa de recordar los momentos previos al inicio de las operaciones que Gero ejecutó con su cuerpo.

Esperó unos instantes, con el pánico visible en los ojos, temeroso de que más de aquellos recuerdos comenzaran a azotarle de repente y le privaran de la cordura que aún creía poseer. Pero, afortunadamente, el vacío que ocupaba su mente antes de los momentos correspondientes a tan breve recuerdo continuó allí.

Diecisiete se quedó mirando a los niños, que se abrazaban entre ellos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El Ranger se puso de pie, recobrando el aire sereno y frío que le caracterizaba. Se acercó a ellos sin dejar de vigilarles ni un segundo y los puso en pie estirando de sus brazos.

—El mundo se os comerá vivos, tenedlo por seguro. Pero sobreviviréis durante más tiempo si dejas que sea tu hermana la que dirija el cotarro —murmuró, hablándole al niño.

Y, aquella vez, Blake no detectó burla en su voz.

Suspiró y, cabizbajo, miró a Auri. Ya no podía hacer nada más, debía rendirse.

No lograrían jamás escapar del orfanato. Su pequeña unidad familiar estaba sentenciada.

—Andando —masculló Diecisiete, empujándoles ligeramente por los hombros y obligándoles a seguir una estrecha y casi invisible senda abierta por los animales que habitaban el bosque.

Los niños obedecieron y, sin soltarse de la mano, echaron a caminar delante del agente sin osar decir nada, él por estar demasiado avergonzado y ella, por estar demasiado asustada. Ni siquiera se giraron cuando oyeron al Ranger manipular su _walkie_ para dar el parte.

—Flynn, aquí Diecisiete.

— _Te recibo, Diecisiete._

—Les he encontrado. Les estoy llevando directamente a la Central. Cambio y corto.

 **...**

Caminaron siguiendo el sendero durante un tiempo indeterminado. El paisaje se repetía, y Blake comenzaba a plantearse que, de no haber sido encontrados por Diecisiete, no habría sido capaz de orientarse en aquel inmenso bosque y llegar a la carretera. Era todo mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Diecisiete les lanzaba miradas curiosas desde detrás. Eran tan menudos que no entendía de dónde habían sacado la valentía para cometer semejante estupidez. Aunque probablemente aquello que confundía con valentía era sólo la falta de conciencia típica de esas edades.

—¿Por qué lo hicisteis? —preguntó Diecisiete, intrigado. Blake no miró atrás, se dedicó a observar la maleza que atravesaban sin soltar en ningún momento la manita de Auri—. ¿Por qué escapásteis? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a pensar que conseguirías salir de aquí con vida? Dos niños como vosotros sois pasto seguro para los osos, o mejor aún, para los lobos… —continuó Diecisiete. Blake frunció el ceño y no respondió, y entonces la voz del Ranger varió el matiz—. Mirad, ¡hablando de lobos!

Los niños se detuvieron. Un poco a la izquierda del sendero, y camuflado entre las sombras de unos arbustos, había un enorme lobo gris acechándoles.

Blake se quedó completamente quieto, sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones que variaban desde el miedo hasta la ilusión. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de su hermana.

¡Un lobo! ¡Siempre había querido ver uno en su hábitat! Eso fue lo que siempre le confesaba a su madre cuando, de niño, solía acompañarla en sus expediciones. Y desde entonces aquel humilde pero casi imposible deseo había permanecido grabado en su cabeza como con un hierro al rojo vivo.

La boca del niño se abrió para expresar su emoción, pero se cerró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que, probablemente, aquel lobo lo que quería era atacarles.

Atrajo a Auri hacia sí y la abrazó protectoramente. No quería ni pensar qué habrían hecho de haberse cruzado con aquel lobo estando solos. Los lobos solitarios eran tan peligrosos como los que vivían en manada. Ahora se alegraba de haber sido encontrados por Diecisiete. Seguro que aquel Ranger sabía qué hacer.

Pero, aunque esperó que Diecisiete empuñara alguna de sus armas y disparara al aire para ahuyentar a la criatura, lo único que provino de él fue otro gruñido más como todos los que había soltado hasta entonces.

—Llegas tarde.

El lobo se acercó trotando hacia ellos, sin titubear ni un momento. Blake se agazapó cuando lo vio pasar tan cerca, pero el animal le ignoró por completo. El pequeño le siguió con la vista y le vio detenerse junto a Diecisiete y olfatear su mano antes de sentarse y esperar.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó, asombrado, con un hilito de voz.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas. El mocoso delincuente y petardista acababa de desaparecer y, ante sus ojos, había aparecido un inocente niño con una ilusión desbordante en su infantil forma de mirar. Sonrió y asintió, en silencio.

Blake exhaló, sin lograr apartar la vista del cánido.

—Continuad caminando —ordenó entonces Diecisiete. Y aquella cálida sonrisa que adornó de repente su rostro lo abandonó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Reanudaron el camino con Tristan trotando alegremente delante de ellos, guiándoles de forma segura por aquel sendero casi invisible, hacia el coche.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Diecisiete entonces, pensativo—. Es un detalle por tu parte que quisieras compartir el peligro con tu hermana. En compañía se sufre mejor que a solas —admitió el androide.

—Yo sólo quería que ambos desapareciéramos —confesó Blake.

—Desaparecer está sobrevalorado —espetó el androide—. No es tan bueno como tú piensas. Cuando quieras volver atrás ya no sabrás ni quién eres...

Y parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba. Blake se giró y le observó un instante por encima del hombro. Un aura sombría rodeaba a Diecisiete, que no dijo nada más.

Incapaces de atreverse a entablar una conversación normal, los niños permanecieron callados durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, avanzando a través del bosque y siguiendo una pendiente siempre negativa. El sol comenzaba a descender desde su posición más alta, y el ambiente se tornaba más frío.

Diecisiete no les permitió detenerse ni siquiera para beber agua, y ni hablar de comerse los bocadillos que llevaban en las mochilas.

Cansados, sedientos y hambrientos, continuaban con paso cada vez menos firme, los anoraks abrochados del toco y los hombros encogidos de frío, hasta que la pequeña se paró en seco, recibiendo la mirada de extrañeza de Blake y la de hastío del Ranger.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó con absoluta falta de tacto.

Ella se giró hacia él y titubeó un instante. Pero la urgencia que tenía era superior a cualquier miedo que Diecisiete pudiera inspirarle.

—Señor Ranger… —dijo la vocecita de Auri. La pequeña le miraba intensamente con sus ojos grises.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos por si acaso, aunque no veía que los puños de ella estuvieran cerrados. Nunca más se iba a fiar de aquella mocosa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo pipí…

Diecisiete alzó las cejas. No esperaba tal confesión.

—Vé ahí detrás y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero no te alejes —murmuró el androide. La niña dio un paso hacia los matorrales que el Ranger había señalado cuando oyó de nuevo la voz del Ranger a su espalda—. ¡Tristan! Síguela. Y tú no intentes nada o te comerá de un bocado.

Auri miró aterrada al lobo, que caminó hasta ella y la observó, curioso. El miedo que sintió de repente, agarrotó sus piernas y no fue capaz de continuar.

—También puedes mear ahí en el medio, si quieres. A mí me da igual. Tienes dos minutos —gruñó Diecisiete.

Ella dio un respingo y decidió ocultarse un poco más, tratando de no perder de vista a su hermano y de vigilar en todo momento al lobo. Pero tenía la ligera impresión que las ganas de hacer sus necesidades iban a desaparecer en cuanto se bajara los pantalones. Dudaba que alguien pudiera hacer pis con un lobo enorme mirándole.

El _walkie_ del Ranger hizo un ruido de interferencias en aquel momento, y después emitió la voz de una mujer.

— _¿Diecisiete? Soy Ruby._

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió él.

Sin quitarles los ojos de encima, Diecisiete se retiró unos metros para hablar en un tono más bajo que el que había usado con sus compañeros. Pero por más lejos que se situara el volumen de la voz de Ruby impedía mantener una conversación privada.

— _¡Diecisiete! ¿Les has encontrado? Dime que sí, por favor…_

Blake se sintió intrigado por el tono coloquial que la mujer utilizaba para dirigirse a Diecisiete, tan diferente del que había escuchado en sus compañeros del cuerpo.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y resopló.

—Veo que te has enterado. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

— _Jimmy pasó por aquí hace un rato con el resto de los chicos del Sunnyside y me dijo lo que había pasado. ¡Diecisiete, están en la zona de los cepos! ¡Tienes que encontrarlos antes de que…!_

—Ya les he encontrado, Ruby.

— _Oh… Gracias Kamisama…_ —la voz de la mujer bajó varias octavas, hasta sonar casi como un susurro de alivio.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua, impacientándose.

—Ruby, tengo trabajo…

— _Oh, claro. Lo siento… Oye, antes de llevarles a la Central, ¿por qué no les traes al Centro de Recuperación?_

—¿Eso que es? ¿Un premio por haberse escapado del grupo? —bufó él. No aprobaba en absoluto la idea de Ruby.

—¡ _No, idiota! Son solo niños, y quizá nunca tengan la oportunidad de ver un águila dorada en su vida. A fin de cuentas es parte de lo que han venido a ver, oficialmente. Han venido a ver animales, Diecisiete, no te olvides del sitio al que van a volver…_

—¡Oye! —exclamó Diecisiete, ignorando el _walkie_ y dirigiéndose hacia los arbustos—. ¡Te he dicho dos minutos! ¡Ya te estás excediendo! ¡Si en diez segundos no estás aquí, le ordenaré al lobo que te muerda el culo!

— _¡Diecisiete!_

El grito a través del _walkie_ provocó que Blake diera un respingo y que el androide separara el aparato de su oreja lo más que podía. Ruby tenía potencia sonora suficiente para saturar aquel chisme y dejarle sordo.

— _¿No te estarás dirigiendo a los niños de ese modo, verdad?_ —preguntó ella, claramente indignada.

Diecisiete rechinó los dientes y retrocedió unos pasos más para intercambiar otra serie de sus acostumbrados desplantes con Ruby.

Mientras tanto, Auri terminó con sus necesidades biológicas y regresó junto a su hermano, seguida del lobo, quien, cumplida su misión, trotó de nuevo hasta Diecisiete. La niña encontró a Blake rebuscando en las mochilas de ambos con gesto preocupado, y lanzando miradas furtivas hacia el Ranger.

En el suelo del bosque, junto a él, estaba el inseparable peluche gatuno de Auri que la pequeña había traído consigo. Ella lo levantó y miró a su hermano, ofendida.

—¿Por qué has dejado a Randy en el suelo? —preguntó, con matiz acusador.

—Estoy buscando las botellas de agua, Auri. Las que te di para que las guardaras en tu mochila antes de subir al coche del Ranger Booz. ¿Dónde las metiste? —preguntó Blake.

Había aprovechado que Diecisiete estaba entretenido hablando por radio para buscar agua y beber. A ese paso aquel lunático era capaz de matarles de sed.

Al no recibir respuesta de Auri, Blake alzó la vista y se encontró los ojos de su hermana mirándole, rebosantes de culpa. Blake la atravesó con los ojos.

—Oh, no, Auri…

—Es que si las guardaba en la mochila Randy no cabía… y como vi que el señor Booz llevaba botellas de agua en su coche… pensé que podían quedarse allí… en el porche de la Central.

Blake dejó caer la cabeza con gesto derrotado.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto obedecer Auri? —gruñó Blake. Ella estrujó el estropeado pelaje de Randy y se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento...

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Recoged todo esto! —ordenó Diecisiete, con rudeza, regresando junto a ellos con el _walkie_ apagado. Los niños dieron un brinco al oírle tan cerca, de repente—. ¿Creéis que vamos de acampada?

Blake se apresuró a obedecer. La conversación con aquella mujer no le había sentado nada bien a la escasa amabilidad del androide, y el niño no deseaba provocar otro enfrentamiento con aquel loco, con un puñetazo había tenido suficiente.

Pero si no le explicaba lo que ocurría, se deshidratarían. De hecho, la sed se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—Señor Ranger… No tenemos agua —le informó, simplemente, teniendo fé de que esas palabras fueran suficientes para hacerle entender.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos y suspiró. Guardó el _walkie_ en el bolsillo interior de la cazadora que llevaba y los miró brevemente.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —musitó, como única respuesta.

Y sin más dilación el androide les obligó a continuar caminando.

La ruta se volvió más abrupta, la vegetación menos frondosa y la tierra que pisaban más rojiza.

Los niños continuaban caminando, extenuados y comenzando a marearse, siempre siguiendo la estela del incombustible lobo que marchaba en cabeza

Y cuando el cansancio comenzaba ya a provocar temblores en sus piernas y creían que no podían dar un paso más, el bosque llegó a su fin.Y junto a la linde, estacionado cerca de un camino que ascendía serpenteando hasta alcanzar la cima de un cañón no muy lejano, había un vehículo 4x4 de color azul oscuro.

Los niños se dejaron caer al suelo de rodillas, extenuados, junto al coche. Diecisiete, en cambio, no aparentaba haber recorrido ni un metro de distancia. Descolgó la escopeta de su hombro, abrió la puerta del conductor y colocó arma y aparato de radio en los soportes correspondientes. Luego abrió la puerta de atrás y dedicó a los niños su acostumbrada mirada de hielo antes de dirigirles la palabra.

—Adentro.

—Pero señor… Seguimos teniendo sed… —se lamentó Blake. Estaba comenzando a pensar que aquel loco quería matarles de verdad.

—ADENTRO —repitió el androide, remarcando cada sílaba.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos, preocupados, antes de ocupar dos de las plazas traseras del coche.

Diecisiete cerró aquella puerta y, antes de sentarse él mismo al volante, dejó entrar a Tristan, que se situó en su lugar acostumbrado: el del acompañante.

El androide suspiró sonoramente, harto de la aventura y deseando tener bien lejos a aquellos dos mocosos tan problemáticos. Rotó el torso para mirar hacia los asientos traseros antes de arrancar.

—Qué curioso… —musitó. Los dos niños se habían colocado los cinturones de seguridad y aguardaban con aspecto modosito, como si no hubieran roto un plato.

En los casi cuatro años que llevaba trabajando de Ranger no había visto nunca nada igual. Ningún criminal de los que había detenido le había dado tantos problemas como aquellos dos niños. Y, para colmo, le habían hecho rememorar aquel fugaz retazo de su pasado, que habría preferido no recordar.

Diecisiete miró de nuevo adelante y arrancó. Movió la palanca del cambio hasta la posición "D" y puso rumbo hacia la pista principal del parque.

No dejaba en ningún momento de vigilar a los niños a través del espejo retrovisor interior, pero parecía que se les habían terminado las ganas de hacer fechorías. Ambos estaban callados y con semblante triste… Y blancos, tremendamente blancos.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Descolgó el dispositivo de radio del coche y seleccionó la frecuencia de la zoóloga.

—Ruby, aquí Diecisiete.

— _Hola_ —respondió ella, malhumorada.

—Oye prepara algo de beber, o estos dos se me morirán en el coche antes de llegar a la central.

— _¡Hecho!_ —respondió ella, con el ánimo renovado.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos.

Beber, ¡había dicho beber! ¡Estaban salvados!

La sola palabra les hizo salivar anticipadamente y, con las bocas más secas que el papel de lija, los dos niños se mantuvieron en perfecto silencio, evitando cualquier detalle que pudiera molestar a aquel Ranger del que dependía el prometido trago.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Me estoy riendo como nunca mientras escribo este primer encuentro entre Diecisiete y los dos niños. Como era de esperarse, posee un encanto natural para ganarse a la gente XD._

 _Ese recuerdo suyo no parará de asaltarle, y será peor cuanto más hable con Blake y Auri._

 _Continuará, y esta vez se unirá Ruby..._

 _Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXVII

 **..::::..**

* * *

El 4x4 avanzaba a poca velocidad por el camino que ascendía hasta la pista principal. Algunos tramos eran difíciles de maniobrar y la conducción brusca pero hábil de Diecisiete obligaba a los niños a agarrarse de donde podían para no golpearse la cabeza contra los vidrios laterales.

Pese a todo Blake no osaba decir palabra. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar cómo se las gastaba aquel Ranger y no le apetecía provocar un segundo asalto.

Auri, por su parte, lanzaba miradas curiosas a través de las ventanillas, abriendo los ojos con asombro de vez en cuando, cuando conseguía avistar alguna ardilla saltando entre los árboles.

—Señor Ranger…

Diecisiete miró el reflejo de la niña en el espejo retrovisor. Parecía estar aguardando a tener la atención del androide para continuar con su frase.

—Sigo teniendo sed —confesó la niña a media voz.

—Ya lo sé —respondió él, entre dientes.

Incluso él, que jamás necesitaba comer ni beber para subsistir, sentía que podría beberse un litro de agua después de haber experimentado la sacudida del repentino y perturbador recuerdo de él y su hermana antes de ser androides.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Noo… —gruñó Diecisiete. Se estaba poniendo nervioso… Necesitaba pensar.

—¿Por qué está enfadado? —preguntó Auri, con curiosidad y cambiando de tema radicalmente. Él entornó los ojos y volvió a mirarla a través del espejo.

—No lo estoy —replicó con rudeza.

—¿Le caemos mal?

—Noo…

—¿Entonces por qué está enfadado con nosotros?

—¡He dicho que no estoy enfadado! —explotó el androide.

Auri cerró la boca al recibir el grito de Diecisiete. Pero siguió observando sus ojos azules, detenidamente, reflejados en el espejo.

—Señor Ranger…

—¡¿Qué?!

—… ¿Falta mucho?

Diecisiete se frotó los párpados en un gesto de desesperación mientras continuaba conduciendo con una mano. Lo que le estaba sucediendo tenía que ser algún tipo de broma…

 **...**

En el Centro de Recuperación, Ruby hacía la tarea rutinaria de control de especímenes ingresados. La redacción de informes era parte de la tarea del zoólogo al cargo del cuadrante, algo ineludible que solía ocupar muchas horas de su jornada, y más desde que contaban con el necesario Centro de Recuperación.

La joven rellenaba formularios y redactaba informes en su laptop con actitud aburrida, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente a sujetar un lápiz entre su nariz y su labio superior.

Adler pasó junto a la mesa en la que la chica trabajaba y miró con desinterés la pantalla de la computadora.

—Y, finalmente, la prometedora zoóloga terminó enterrada en papeleo cibernético —narró el hombre—. ¡Como cualquier zoólogo que se precie! Esa vuestra condena: terminar como "tocateclas".

Ruby le miró, sorprendida por la conclusión a la que Adler había llegado. El veterinario se detuvo ante un refrigerador de muestras sanguíneas y extrajo uno de los pequeños tubos transparentes etiquetados de forma escrupulosa. Al inclinarse hacia la nevera abierta, la bata blanca reveló una pequeña parte del tatuaje que ocupaba buena parte de su espalda y que terminaba en un lateral de su cuello.

—No estoy enterrada en papeleo… —se defendió ella—. Esto es rutinario… Y es temporal —concluyó ella. Pero parecía que hablaba más bien para autoconvencerse a sí misma que para refutar las palabras de su compañero.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que te perdiste en el bosque, te subiste a un árbol y te sentaste a esperar a que una familia de zorros hiciera su aparición y tomar notas? Digo una familia de zorros, pero puede también un grupo de alces en época de celo, o incluso una osa recién despertada de su letargo invernal.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Adler? —preguntó ella, impaciente—. ¿De qué se me acusa, doctor?

—De conformista decadente —espetó él.

Y dicho esto, Adler volvió a pasar de largo y desapareció por una puerta en dirección al laboratorio.

Era cierto, y ella no tuvo argumentos para responderle. A fin de cuentas, observar las especies y estudiar su comportamiento en su hábitat natural era el principal motivo por el que Ruby había estudiado aquella carrera, y no por el rellenado exhaustivo de documentos.

Ruby resopló y se cruzó de brazos. No era que el veterinario no tuviera razón, de hecho había dado en el clavo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Ruby era una profesional al cargo de una zona natural protegida por un sistema de control y vigilancia que hacía uso de una metodología demasiado cuadriculada. Pero así era como se hacían las cosas en el _Decovisa_.

Los controles eran necesarios, igual que los informes y las conclusiones acerca de los resultados del laboratorio. Todo sumaba a que fuera más fácil estudiar las especies y llevar un exhaustivo control de los ejemplares.

Suspiró, se levantó de su silla y se estiró. Tal como le había dicho a Adler, aquella situación era temporal. Estaban en otoño, en época de celo, de cambios estacionales y el trabajo de documentación se multiplicaba. Era normal.

No había de qué preocuparse…

Buscó un comprimido analgésico en su mochila y lo ayudó a pasar mediante un trago de agua. Luego rescató de la mesa el paquete de galletas de chocolate y se desplazó hasta el rincón que utilizaban de zona de descanso y office para prepararse un café. Abrió el paquete de dulces y comprobó que sólo quedaba una. El chocolate era el tranquilizante perfecto para Ruby cuando estaba en "sus días", de modo que trataba siempre que no le faltara. Debía comprar más.

Con su taza humeante en la mano y mordisqueando aquella última galleta, la chica se acercó al único ventanal de la estancia y se recostó en el marco. Su mirada se dirigió a través de los cristales hacia la espesa arboleda que comenzaba apenas a treinta metros del edificio de la clínica.

Y justo entonces el todoterreno de Diecisiete emergió de los árboles a bastante velocidad, dando los característicos brincos resultantes del pilotaje delicado y cuidadoso de su novio en aquel terreno lleno de baches.

—Joder… Pobres niños… —musitó ella.

Ella siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza cuando le acompañaba en aquel coche. No entendía porqué le gustaba tanto pasar por la trazada complicada del camino. No habían sido pocas las veces que había roto la transmisión del coche o que había perdido la placa protectora del cárter en una roca.

Y aún así, Diecisiete parecía disfrutar de forma sobrehumana.

Preocupada por el estado de salud de los niños, Ruby dejó su taza y su galleta en la mesa donde había estado trabajando, agarró su anorak granate del perchero y se apresuró a salir al encuentro de los recién llegados.

Diecisiete detuvo el motor del coche tras estacionar, sin demasiado cuidado, en paralelo a los dos vehículos presentes delante del edificio de la clínica. Salió colgándose la escopeta del hombro, sin decir nada a los ocupantes de los asientos traseros y seguido por el lobo, que, sin perder tiempo, procedió a husmear los alrededores y renovar sus propias marcas de olor.

Medio adormilados por el traqueteo del coche, los niños se bajaron del vehículo y observaron a su alrededor con una mezcla de interés y timidez. Las sombras de los árboles ya eran más largas y el viento más fresco, el sol estaba bajando.

En el amplio claro había un edificio prefabricado de madera y cemento y, junto a él, una zona de acceso restringido rodeada con una verja a través de la cual se podían vislumbrar varias jaulas con animales.

La puerta del edificio se abrió en cuanto Diecisiete comenzó a caminar hacia allí y del interior salió una chica joven poniéndose un anorak. Llevaba el cabello trenzado a un lado de la cabeza y dicha trenza, larga hasta el vientre, oscilaba como un péndulo con cada paso que daba.

Bajó los escalones con andares saltarines. Avanzó decidida hacia ellos, pasando a muy poca distancia del Ranger y mirándole con los ojos oscuros entornados en una expresión de reproche. Él, en cambio, le devolvía la mirada con rostro inexpresivo.

Pero su aire retador se fue al garete cuando el enorme lobo del Ranger saltó sobre ella y la arrojó al suelo. Tristan movía la cola y lamía su rostro, nervioso y contento. La muchacha luchó por quitárselo de encima, en vano.

—¡Diecisiete, ayúdame! ¡No puedo con él! —suplicó. La fuerza de Tristan era descomunal.

La mayoría de las veces Diecisiete interceptaba al lobo antes de que lograra tirar al suelo a Ruby. Pero aquella vez, ya fuera por la mirada llena de desafío de ella o por el ya de por sí mal humor que traía el androide, se hizo el despistado y permitió que la derribara.

Pero ver a Ruby en aquella situación le resultó tan cómico que incluso le arrancó una sonrisa torcida que permaneció en su rostro incluso después de quitarle al lobo de encima.

Ruby se levantó y se limpió la encarnada cara con la manga. Adoraba a Tristan, pero su inmensa fuerza a veces resultaba un problema.

Vio que Diecisiete sonreía con sorna, seguramente a causa de la expresión de su propio rostro. El androide hizo un gesto caballeroso con el brazo, invitándola a continuar caminando.

—¿No querías que te los trajera? ¡Ahí los tienes, todo tuyos!

La chica pasó de largo, rodando los ojos, y Diecisiete, por su parte, perdió la mirada en el bosque. A Blake le pareció extraño que el Ranger no le hubiera dedicado una frase desagradable a aquella chica. Quizá eran amigos, pero en seguida desechó esa idea. No creía posible que alguien pudiera hacerse amigo de aquel tipo.

Ruby se plantó ante ellos y les sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que veían en todo el día.

—Me han dicho que alguien ha formado un buen alboroto en el lago… ¿Sabéis vosotros algo de eso? —preguntó la chica. Los niños titubearon y temieron estar a punto de recibir una buena regañina. Pero, casi de inmediato, la expresión de Ruby se relajó, dándoles a entender que no era su intención sermonearles—. Me llamo Ruby —se presentó, y extendió una mano delante de los niños.

—Yo Blake —respondió él, tímidamente, y estrechó su mano—. Ella es mi hermana Auri.

La pequeña se mantuvo cerca de su hermano, sobando de forma exagerada las orejas de Randy. La presencia de Ruby la cohibía.

—Tenéis unos nombres preciosos —dijo Ruby. Se irguió y suspiró—. Apuesto a que él no se ha presentado aún —dijo, alzando la voz y señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar, de forma acusadora.

Auri se mordió las uñas y miró hacia el imponente Ranger, que permanecía inmóvil e impasible, dedicándoles en aquel momento una mirada asesina.

La pequeña no se atrevió a responder pero Blake le miró y musitó:

—No. Pero sabemos que le llaman Diecisiete.

Las miradas del androide y el niño se encontraron y, de nuevo, Diecisiete comprobó que Blake no retiraba la suya. Tenía agallas de verdad.

Ruby rió, levemente.

—Sí, ese es su nombre —dijo. Se inclinó para tocar las mejillas y las manos de los dos niños y chasqueó la lengua—. Estáis helados… —susurró, preocupada—. Venid conmigo.

Ruby volteó y se encaminó hacia el edificio prefabricado, seguida de cerca por los dos niños. Ascendieron los peldaños del porche y, tras abrirles la puerta para permitirles el paso, se giró hacia Diecisiete y le miró con aire provocador.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí fuera todo el rato? Te van a pagar lo mismo si entras…

La mirada de hielo de Diecisiete se clavó en el rostro de Ruby, como evaluando el nivel de su desafío. Tristan se coló en el edificio trotando, feliz, y Ruby hizo lo propio, sin esperar respuesta por parte del androide.

Tras lanzar un resoplido, Diecisiete recolocó el arma en su hombro y avanzó hacia el porche dando largas zancadas.

Cuando iba a accionar el picaporte de la puerta, ésta se abrió revelando a Adler al otro lado, con un voluminoso y pesado saco de arpillera sobre el hombro. Saludó con la cabeza a Diecisiete y se dirigió, sin más, a la zona restringida de las jaulas.

Se llevaban bastante bien porque se ignoraban mutuamente de una forma muy parecida.

—Él es el veterinario —explicaba a Ruby, en el interior del edificio, como si acabara de responder alguna de las insufribles preguntas de Auri—. Ahora va a repartir la comida a los animales. Si queréis, cuando hayáis descansado un rato podemos ir a visitarlos. ¿Os parece bien?

Las voces le llegaban desde la zona habilitada como de descanso junto al gran ventanal por el que entraba luz solar a raudales, en la que había un pequeño office con horno microondas, fregadero, refrigerador y una pequeña mesa redonda con cuatro sillas alrededor.

Los niños daban cuenta, casi con desesperación, de dos vasos de agua que Ruby acababa de servirles. La chica les miraba pensativa, con la botella aún en las manos.

Tristan tomaba también su ración de líquido elemento con ansias, pese a que había bebido suficiente en el arroyo cercano al Cañón de los Lobos.

Las miradas de Ruby y Diecisiete se cruzaron brevemente. Él se quitó la cazadora y la colgó en un perchero junto al ventanal. Luego caminó hasta el office, dejó la escopeta sobre la mesa y se sentó a esperar, de brazos cruzados, repantigado en una de las sillas.

Su actitud pasota no pasó desapercibida para Ruby.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, harta de aquel comportamiento tan hosco.

—No me pasa nada, "Bichóloga". No empieces tú también… —replicó él, con desgana.

—¿Yo también? —repitió Ruby, sin entender. Diecisiete la ignoró y procedió a mirar por la ventana envuelto en esa aura sombría. Ruby decidió ignorarle también y miró a los dos niños—. Y ahora que ya estáis mejor, ¿quién empieza a explicarme lo que ha pasado?

Tras mirarse entre ellos y dudar unos instantes, los niños procedieron a contar, tímidamente, su propia versión de la historia que Ruby ya había oído de labios de Jimmy. El plan del despiste con los petardos, la torpe huida a través del bosque, el encuentro con Diecisiete y la actitud desafiante de Blake, que desencadenó en un absurdo enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Ruby no mostró en absoluto ninguna pena por Diecisiete cuando Blake le explicó la sucia táctica de Auri.

—Sois unos delincuentes patéticos —espetó Diecisiete sonriendo de medio lado. Hasta entonces había evitado intervenir.

—¡Le has pegado a un niño de ocho años! —gritó Ruby, escandalizada, señalándole acusadoramente con el dedo índice—. ¡Son dos niños pequeños! Si no tienes nada gentil que decirles será mejor que te quedes callado.

Diecisiete la atravesó con su intensa mirada de hielo y regresó su atención al exterior de la ventana. Mientras los niños presenciaban, en silencio, el intercambio de palabras entre Ruby y él. Aquella chica le plantaba cara al Ranger como si no tuviera aprecio por su propia vida...

—¿Tenéis hambre? Sentaos y comed un poco —dijo Ruby.

Blake y Auri miraron las sillas que Ruby señaló antes de voltear hacia un armario y proceder a rebuscar en su interior. Sentado en una de ellas estaba Diecisiete, con postura apática, y junto a las patas de su silla, acababa de tumbarse Tristan.

—No os va a morder… —dijo ella, adivinando sus pensamientos, sin mirarles—. Ninguno de los dos.

Diecisiete alzó una ceja y la fulminó brevemente con los ojos antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

Blake extrajo un par de bocadillos de su mochila y tendió uno de ellos a su hermana. Luego se sentaron tímidamente a la misma mesa sobre la que descansaba la escopeta de Diecisiete.

—¡Sabía que quedaba uno! —exclamó Ruby entonces.

Cerró el armario de la ínfima despensa y fue hasta la mesa, sobre la que depositó el paquete de galletas de chocolate que acababa de encontrar en el armario. Ocupó la última silla que quedaba libre, junto a Diecisiete, y empujó la caja de dulces hacia los niños, instándoles a comer con aquel gesto.

—No gracias, señorita. Tenemos nuestros bocadillos… —dijo Blake, educadamente.

Pero Auri miraba la caja de galletas como si fuera de oro y a Ruby no se le escapó este detalle.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate? —preguntó. La niña asintió tímidamente—. ¡A mi también! Toma las que quieras, no te apures.

El tono cálido y cariñoso que Ruby utilizaba con ellos arrancó una sonrisa genuina a Auri, y la niña comenzó a engullir galletas como si no existiera un mañana. Envalentonado al ver a su hermana, Blake se le unió, intercalando galletas con mordiscos a su propio bocadillo.

—Hay algo que no consigo entender… —musitó Ruby, pensativa—. ¿Por qué os escapásteis? Corrísteis un gran peligro al hacerlo. ¿Qué os llevó a hacer esa tontería?

Blake tardó un momento antes de responder. Para él todo estaba justificado, obviamente, pero sabía que ningún adulto comprendería jamás sus razones, por más veces que las explicara.

Pero Ruby estaba siendo muy amable con ellos y pensó que ella sí merecía una explicación, aunque después les soltara la esperada amonestación.

—Nuestra madre desapareció hace dos años y medio —explicó el niño—. La buscaron, pero no la encontraron. Nosotros entramos en el proceso de adopción hace seis meses. Antes del Sunnyside estuvimos en un centro de acogida temporal, por si mamá regresaba… No tenemos más familia.

—Y, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Escapásteis porque os tratan mal allí, cielo?… No tengas miedo, no voy a juzgarte —susurró Ruby.

¿Qué podía ser tan poderoso motivo para mover a esos dos niños tan pequeños a escapar y tratar de cruzar un bosque lleno de animales salvajes y otros peligros?

—No… —refutó él, con la vista clavada en la mesa. Era la primera vez que iba a confesar su principal terror—. Estamos en el sistema de adopciones y, si nos adoptan… Nos separarán… —explicó. Miró a Ruby brevemente antes de regresar la vista a la superficie de madera—. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Mamá me dijo que yo debía cuidar de Auri. Soy su hermano mayor… Prefiero desaparecer antes que ser separado de ella.

Ruby se mordió el labio. La desesperación era lo que le había movido a intentar huir, y era un motivo comprensible, aunque no justificable.

La angustia y el miedo movía a la gente a cometer locuras.

Desde la desaparición de su madre, todo aquel proceso debió ser un infierno para Blake y Auri. Primero el horror de no tener a su madre con ellos unido al pensamiento ciego y lógico de cualquier niño de que ella iba a regresar seguro. Luego el ingreso en un centro de acogida, rodeados de desconocidos y, finalmente, la definitiva entrada al sistema de adopciones que destruía del todo cualquier esperanza que pudieran tener de volver a ver a su madre.

Ser adoptados significaba doble dolor: la confirmación de que su madre jamás iba a volver y el hecho terrible de ser separados.

La realidad les había golpeado demasiado fuerte en sus tempranos años.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —murmuró ella, pensativa aún—, me quedé sola con dieciséis años… Sé que es fácil decir esto pero tu madre tenía razón, eres el hermano mayor y si quieres cuidar de ella tienes que anteponer siempre su seguridad. Debes pensar bien lo que haces cuando ella esté implicada. Desaparecer no sirve de nada, Blake.

El niño dejó a un lado su bocadillo. Había perdido el apetito.

—Él me dijo lo mismo —murmuró Blake, mirando a Diecisiete.

El androide se giró entonces, detectando la atención del niño sobre sí mismo.

El intenso brillo anaranjado del sol de tarde se reflejaba en sus preciosos y terribles ojos como aguamarinas. Aquella mirada intensamente azul no mostraba atisbo de mofa o burla. Y Ruby le dedicó la primera sonrisa en toda la tarde, una rebosante de ternura.

—La echo de menos… —confesó Blake, con un hilo de voz temblorosa.

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió la chica.

Y no dijo nada más. Ruby acarició la mejilla del niño y le miró intensamente. Blake se vio reflejado en sus ojos oscuros. No estaba intentando forzarle a sonreír. Simplemente le comprendía, le acompañaba.

Por primera vez, alguien se ponía al nivel de su propio dolor, sin intentar arrancarle de él.

Desde que su madre desapareció, dejándoles solos, Blake se había encontrado con un sinfín de personas, médicos, profesores, psicólogos, monitores... Todos trataban siempre de aplacar su sufrimiento con palabras. Todos le habían dicho infinitas veces que el tiempo pasaría y llegaría un día que no recordaría nada, que se recuperaría y reharía su vida si problemas.

Le habían dicho que se distrajera, que dedicara su tiempo a algún hobbie, y seguidamente habían clasificado los petardos como una vía de escape de su subconsciente, como la representación figurativa de una protesta callada. Le habían obligado a ser fuerte y a reprimir su tristeza alegando que si ignoraba el dolor éste no podría dañarle. Incluso le habían dicho que no pensara en su madre, que tratara de olvidarla porque así conseguiría adaptarse a una nueva vida junto a otra familia.

Habían sido numerosas las terapias y él, confundido y asustado, hizo caso de todo lo que le dijeron desde los 6 años.

Hasta que, al final, se dio cuenta de que ningún consejo funcionaba con él.

Ruby, en cambio, se había limitado a sujetar su mano y hacerle compañía en aquel momento de hundimiento que solía repetirse tan a menudo en él. Y Blake pudo sonreír. Sentirse acompañado era una sensación agradable en medio de la tristeza. La pena no era tan amarga.

Además la sonrisa de Ruby era cálida. La más cálida y sincera que les habían dedicado en meses.

—Auri apenas tiene recuerdos vagos de mamá, era muy pequeña cuando desapareció hace dos años —explicó Blake, mirando a su hermana, quien aún comía galletas de chocolate—. Por eso siempre llevo una foto. Es la única que tenemos… En el orfanato no saben que la tengo… ¿Quieres verla? —le preguntó a Ruby.

—¡Me encantaría! —respondió ella.

Blake extrajo de su mochila una pequeña libreta dentro de la cual guardaba la foto de su madre con ellos y se la tendió a Ruby.

Diecisiete, que había estado ausente hasta entonces, lanzó una ojeada distraída a la fotografía en manos de Ruby. En ella salían los dos niños, mucho más pequeños, junto una mujer. Al ver el rostro de aquella mujer, el androide entornó los ojos y se irguió en la silla, mirándola con interés renovado.

—Le gustaba la naturaleza —explicaba Blake—. Desde muy pequeños nos llevaba a caminar por el bosque y siempre nos explicaba cosas interesantes… Le encantaban las Montañas del Norte. Un día fuimos de excursión allí pero nos atrapó una tormenta. Conseguimos llegar a un refugio y nos detuvimos allí a esperar a que dejara de llover junto con otro grupo de excursionistas. Pero mamá vio algo a través de la ventana. Salió diciendo que regresaba en seguida, había visto a alguien más que necesitaba ayuda… Pero ya no volvió. No la encontraron... —Diecisiete entornó los ojos y miró al pequeño, en silencio—. A veces sueño que no consigo recordar su rostro, que me olvido de ella…

—No te preocupes por eso. No es posible que la olvides…—dijo Ruby.

Diecisiete se levantó bruscamente entonces, agarró su escopeta y salió de la sala, atrapando su cazadora por el camino. Incluso a Tristan le agarró por sorpresa la reacción tan repentina del androide. El lobo se apresuró a seguirle antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Ruby le observó, extrañada. ¿Qué bicho le había picado ahora? Diecisiete se estaba comportando de un modo extraño incluso para él.

La chica suspiró y regresó su atención a los dos niños, quienes se habían quedado callados, cohibidos sin duda por la mirada que les dedicó el Ranger antes de irse y convencidos de haber acabado con su paciencia.

—No hagáis caso a Diecisiete. Tiene la manía de mirar a los demás como si estuviera eternamente cabreado, pero no lo está.

—Señorita Ruby… ¿Usted es su novia? —preguntó Auri.

Ruby asintió y miró a la niña, sonriendo.

—Sí, ¡pero no me llames de usted! ¡Me haces sentir vieja! —rió ella.

 **...**

Diecisiete salió del edificio como una exhalación. Descendió los peldaños del porche en dos zancadas y caminó hacia su coche.

Dejó la escopeta sobre el techo del todoterreno y se recostó allí, apoyándose en los antebrazos. Resopló y miró fijamente hacia los árboles, tratando de centrarse en algo tan simple como el frío viento que sentía en su cara.

—...Joder —masculló.

Había necesitado largarse de allí de inmediato, con verdadera urgencia. Y todo porque había reconocido a la mujer de la dichosa fotografía.

Sólo la había visto una vez en su vida pero no creía poder olvidarla jamás. Aunque aquella única vez que la vio, su rostro carecía de la luz que poseía en la imagen estática que Blake llevaba encima.

La única vez que Diecisiete la vio ya no había rastro de humanidad en aquella mujer. El Doctor Spark ya había acabado con ella para cuando Diecisiete la encontró dentro de una de las cápsulas con androides a medio construir durante noche en que Dieciocho, Krilin y él destruyeron el laboratorio del científico demente.

Por lo que Blake había explicado, su madre era una persona sana y deportista, debía tener buen físico y buena resistencia, y además era joven. Debió ser habitual en aquellos parajes y era muy probable que Spark la hubiera estado vigilando y hubiera estudiado sus movimientos durante un tiempo antes de tenderle la trampa en la que ella cayó aquel día de tormenta en que abandonó el refugio con la intención de ayudar a otra persona.

Con toda seguridad aquel científico sin escrúpulos la raptó y se la llevó para ejecutar sus experimentos en ella.

La madre de Blake y Auri era el Androide 25, el mismo androide que necesitaba la célula de energía inacabable de Diecisiete y que quedó incompleta al ser Spark incapaz de crear una.

Y fue precisamente Diecisiete quien, junto a su hermana y Krilin, destruyó el laboratorio y acabó con su vida.

Él mató a la madre de esos niños.

— _Central llamando a Diecisiete._

El sonido del _walkie_ que había olvidado en el coche le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Frunció el ceño e introdujo el torso en el coche a través de la ventanilla que había dejado abierta y lo rescató de su soporte.

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió al llamado.

— _¿Dónde carajos estás, muchacho?_ —era la voz del Jefe—. _¡Llevo llamándote desde hace un buen rato! Los del Sunnyside llegaron hace casi una hora y os están esperando para irse. El monitor se está poniendo nervioso..._

—Pues dile que se relaje un poco. Corto.

Diecisiete apagó el _walkie_ mediante la clavija. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel preciso instante era que le tocaran las pelotas con idioteces.

El encuentro con los niños, el flash de aquel recuerdo terrible del pasado de él y su hermana y la recién descubierta conexión macabra que mantenía con esos dos críos.

Si sucedía algo más antes de devolverlos al responsable del orfanato, gritaría.

 **...**

Después de que Ruby y Adler les mostraran los animales ingresados en el centro, entre ellos un águila dorada que fue encontrada con un ala rota, los niños recogieron sus mochilas, se despidieron de la zoóloga con un estrecho abrazo y entraron en el 4x4 de Diecisiete para poner rumbo a la Central de los Rangers.

Él guardó silencio todo el tiempo, respondiendo apenas con monosílabos a las preguntas de Ruby acerca de a qué hora tenía pensado regresar a casa o de si prefería que Tristan se quedara con ella. Finalmente la chica desistió, se cruzó de brazos y le observó, preocupada, mientras él maniobraba para encarar el coche hacia el camino, ignorando deliberadamente su mirada.

Diecisiete tenía la mente embotada, estaba aún en shock y, pese a que su dificultad para mostrar sus emociones le era útil para esconderlas con maestría cuando le interesaba, aquella vez, el hábil disimulo del que hacía gala optó por rodearse de un silencio forzado y demasiado sospechoso.

Pero, afortunadamente para él, no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que entraron en el coche cuando los dos niños se quedaron dormidos en los asientos traseros, y él pudo aprovechar para pensar y tratar de liberarse de esa tensión que le agarrotaba.

¡Qué día más duro y largo había sido para ellos! Diecisiete no entendía cómo, siendo tan pequeños, podían ser tan resistentes.

Aquel niño había despertado en él sensaciones extremas, desde antipatía hasta curiosidad, algo que no iba a admitir, por supuesto. Y no era sólo la valentía unida a su impulsividad, formando aquel cóctel molotov que representaba tan bien la mente del niño, lo que más afectado había dejado a Diecisiete.

Blake guardaba un parecido demasiado doloroso con él mismo, en su versión más humana. A pesar de que Diecisiete no podía recordar más que aquellos breves instantes antes de ser intervenido, veía a Lapis reflejado en Blake y a Lázuli en Auri. Quizá la relación entre ellos fue parecida a la que mantenían aquellos dos niños.

Pero eso jamás lo sabría.

Resopló, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlos a través del espejo retrovisor. No podía parar de darle vueltas al hecho de que fue él quien mató a A25.

Él había consumado la muerte de la madre de esos críos, a pesar de que Spark ya había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. Quizás si se la hubiera llevado al Doctor Briefs éste habría logrado activarla, recrear su propia célula energética y regresarla a la vida aunque fuera en forma de androide. A fin y al cabo, Briefs era un gran fan del mismo Diecisiete y estaba seguro de que si se lo proponía, podía conseguir replicar su sistema de energía.

Era una posibilidad que no lograba apartar de su mente.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ahora esos niños vagaban solos, como daños colaterales de su propia venganza contra Spark, y la crueldad del mundo les devoraría. De hecho con el niño ya estaba sucediendo. Sólo había apreciado un atisbo de inocencia en sus ojos, el instante en que vio aparecer a Tristan en el bosque. Esa fue la única vez que vio al niño pequeño que Blake era realmente.

La realidad los engulliría. Perdidos y desamparados como estaban caerían bajo las artes de los peores bajos fondos y desaparecerían sin dejar rastro, igual que cientos y cientos de almas de desgraciados como ellos cuyos destinos se truncaban antes de tiempo.

Eso sería lo que les sucedería sin duda. No había esperanza para ellos.

Apoyó el rostro en su mano izquierda mientras conducía con la derecha, tratando de evitar las irregularidades del terreno. Y así, entre pensamientos oscuros y miradas furtivas a los dos rostros durmientes de los asientos traseros, el androide recorrió la pista forestal hacia la Central.

El sol se había escondido casi por completo tras las montañas cuando el 4x4 de Diecisiete hizo su aparición en el camino que moría en la zona asfaltada tras la Taberna de Yunpei.

El cambio en el ruido y el comportamiento del coche sobre el nuevo terreno hizo que los niños despertaran perezosamente. Diecisiete les había dejado dormir todo el trayecto, pero estaba seguro de que tendrían un buen dolor de cuello cuando descendieran del coche.

El responsable de la excursión se acercó al trote hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido. Dispuesto a reprenderles severamente por su comportamiento. Y, efectivamente, en cuanto llegó a una distancia desde la que los niños podían escucharle comenzó la regañina.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y se limitó a ser testigo presencial, viendo cómo Blake se encogía y bajaba la vista al suelo y Auri se aferraba con fuerza al anorak de su hermano.

—Debería daros vergüenza. Ahora pediréis perdón abiertamente ante el resto de vuestros compañeros. Habéis estropeado un día que debía ser divertido y habéis ocasionado complicaciones a todos... —rugió el monitor. Tras aquella explosión obviamente se ocultaba el temor de que algo les hubiera sucedido pero, principalmente, lo que más afectaba al responsable del orfanato, y esto Diecisiete lo olía a la legua, era la frustración de haber pasado allí más tiempo del esperado. Y aún tardarían tres horas más en estar de vuelta—...Y comenzaréis disculpándoos con el Ranger que os ha rescatado del bosque.

—No necesito sus disculpas —le interrumpió Diecisiete, con fastidio—, y no creo que ellos necesiten mi perdón. Ni el de nadie.

Las palabras salieron de su boca como un veneno, mientras miraba con desprecio a aquel profesor que, claramente, abusaba de su autoridad sobre niños tan pequeños. ¿Qué fin tenía querer reafirmar una posición ante quien, claramente, ya estaba por debajo?

Diecisiete, que normalmente se mostraba indiferente ante la forma de actuar de los demás mientras no le jodieran a él directamente, deseó tener la oportunidad de propinarle, disimuladamente, un buen puñetazo en los riñones.

Curiosamente ya no recordaba la lección de vida que él mismo había impartido a Blake hacía sólo unas horas para su propio disfrute. Pero en aquel momento, con todo lo que conocía ya acerca de ellos, cualquier gesto injusto hacia Blake y Auri le parecía casi una ofensa personal.

Como notando el sentimiento de fastidio que aquel sujeto inspiraba en su amo, Tristan salió de detrás de Diecisiete y se adelantó unos pasos, sigilosamente, para dirigirle un gruñido gutural a la vez que mostraba sus blancos colmillos.

—Bien… —murmuró el educador, descolocado por la súbita intervención del Ranger y alarmado por la amenaza de aquel lobo que no sabía de dónde había salido—. Hablaremos de esto en el autobús. Vamos, no nos hagáis perder más tiempo —finalizó.

Dicho esto y dando miradas vigilantes hacia atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia el transporte escolar que aguardaba junto a la oficina de los Rangers, dentro del cual se había formado un pequeño alboroto al quedarse el resto de niños sin la vigilancia del educador y bajo la pasividad del conductor.

En cuanto desapareció dentro del vehículo, Tristan regresó a la comodidad del interior del coche. Allí no había nada más que hacer...

Blake y Auri titubearon un momento. El niño miró a Diecisiete y se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

—… Siento haber causado molestias y…

—¿Qué haces? —dijo el androide, mirándole con severidad—. Ya te lo he dicho: no necesito disculpas, y tú no necesitas mi perdón —espetó Diecisiete, dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida.

Blake le miró, sorprendido por las palabras del Ranger, de las pocas que le había dirigido sin mofa o fastidio en todo el día.

Asintió con aire taciturno y, entonces, Diecisiete le dijo algo más.

—Lo que necesitas es recordar cómo se da un puñetazo. Con la demostración que te hice hoy deberías ser capaz de romper unas cuantas narices cuando te pelees en ese orfanato.

Blake sonrió tímidamente y asintió de nuevo, esta vez con más energía

Diecisiete notó un tirón de su manga y miró hacia abajo. Auri le miraba fijamente y, al ver que lograba su atención, aún estiró con más fuerza. Quería que el androide se colocara a su nivel.

Diecisiete cedió, se acuclilló junto a ella y le dedicó una mirada dura y penetrante por la que la niña no se dejó intimidar.

—¿Qué quieres tú ahora? —masculló él.

—Gracias por encontrarnos… Y por llevarnos a ver a Ruby. Diecisiete… —Auri levantó la mano y tocó con su dedo índice uno de los aretes del androide. El espontáneo e inocente gesto le sorprendió—. Me gusta mucho tu nombre… Pero no deberías estar siempre enfadado.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadado…

Titubeó y su mano se movió sin pensar. Pero la intención inicial de posarse sobre la cabeza de Auri se transformó en un ligero empujón en su hombro, uno para ella y otro para Blake, instándolos así a caminar hacia el bus.

—Vamos, entrad ahí de una maldita vez —dijo, incorporándose.

Diecisiete se quedó junto a su coche viéndoles caminar hacia el transporte. Y continuó allí cuando los niños subieron y el autobús arrancó finalmente. Flynn, Booz y el par de auxiliares de la clínica se despidieron de los ocupantes del bus y se alejaron.

Al girar el transporte en redondo cerca de donde él estaba, vio sus caras mirándole a través de una de las ventanillas. No había en ellas ni rastro de las sonrisas que habían lucido junto a Ruby.

Diecisiete sintió como si estuviera mirándose a sí mismo junto a su hermana a través de un agujero en el tiempo. Auri le dirigió un gesto efusivo de adiós con la mano antes de que el transporte escolar desapareciera en la primera curva de la carretera.

Todo quedó en silencio. La tranquilidad y la paz habían regresado, al fin.

Diecisiete suspiró profundamente y peinó su cabello hacia atrás…

¿Y ahora a qué coño venía esa sensación? ¿A qué se debía aquella amargura que sentía? ¡Si lo que había querido desde esa mañana era que se largaran!

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Jimmy emergió de ella, buscando, al parecer a alguien en concreto.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua cuando la cara de Jimmy se iluminó al verle y le vio acercarse a él casi a la carrera.

—Mierda… —farfulló el androide.

Entró en el coche, satisfecho de que Tristan estuviera ya aguardando en el interior. Cerró la puerta y giró la llave en el contacto casi al mismo tiempo. Cuando el motor del todoterreno arrancó, el androide colocó la palanca en "D" y puso rumbo hacia la pista forestal. A través del espejo pudo ver a Jimmy con los brazos en jarras y mirándole con expresión ofendida.

Le perdió de vista al entrar en el bosque, pero apenas unos minutos después de haberse marchado de la Central, recibió un llamado a través de la radio.

— _Diecisiete, aquí Jimmy._

El androide bufó. Ese idiota jamás entendía las indirectas de Diecisiete, que solían ser bastante directas, a decir verdad.

Resopló antes de tomar el dispositivo de radio integrado en el coche y lo acercó a sus labios.

—...Aquí Diecisiete —respondió, en un gruñido.

— _¡Oye! ¡Tenía un buen chisme que contarte! ¡Me has esquivado, lo sé!_ —le acusó Jimmy, resentido.

—Pues claro que sí —respondió Diecisiete, como si fuera lo más obvio.

 _—¿Por qué eres así?_ —preguntó el joven Ranger.

—Porque estoy aburrido, porque tomarte el pelo me divierte y porque te odio. Ahí lo tienes, la trinidad del porqué —respondió Diecisiete, haciendo uso de su habitual tono mordaz y con la vista clavada en el camino.

— _Es igual, te lo explicaré por radio —_ dijo Jimmy. El androide rodó los ojos al oír esto— _. De todas formas no perderás la señal hasta dentro de diez kilómetros, y me da tiempo de sobra. Es sobre tu alumna, la rubia preciosa que no te quita los ojos de encima durante las clases, ya sabes, la de las tet…_

—Adiós Jimmy —Diecisiete apagó la radio, evitando así tener que escuchar las idioteces de su compañero.

En aquel momento no estaba ni para chismes, ni para bromas, y menos aún para rubias o sus tetas.

 **..::::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Chan!_

 _Esto si que va a remover la conciencia de Diecisiete. No hase falta disir nada más…_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXVIII

 **..::::..**

* * *

Aquella tarde, Diecisiete llegó a casa más pronto de lo normal. Desde el salón le llegaba claramente el sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha y la voz dulce y desafinada de Ruby, cantando.

Diecisiete repitió el ritual acostumbrado: despojarse de la cazadora y dejarla en el gancho junto a la puerta, arrojar las llaves sobre la mesa y descargar la escopeta y colocarla en el soporte de la pared.

El androide suspiró, como había hecho decenas de veces durante el trayecto de regreso de la Central, y el lloriqueo de Tristan llamó su atención. No tenía comida en su plato.

Tras llenar el cuenco del lobo, se sentó en una silla y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa del comedor.

Pensativo y lúgubre. Así se mantuvo todo el tiempo, hasta que Ruby salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello enroscado en un turbante.

—¡Hola! —le saludó.

Diecisiete miraba sus propias manos en aquel momento y no le respondió. Ruby desenvolvió su cabello del turbante y procedió a frotarlo para retirar la humedad. Concentrada en esta labor, no detectó la actitud preocupada de Diecisiete.

La chica desapareció en el dormitorio para vestirse y ,mientras escogía su ropa, comenzó a relatar lo que Adler le había dicho en el Centro de Recuperación.

—… pero yo creo que está exagerando, no hace tanto tiempo de la última observación… ¿dos meses, quizás?... —decía ella.

Se había vestido con un pijama, uno de los más viejos que tenía y, para colmo, estampado con cientos de cerditos vestidos de superhéroe. Era el favorito de Ruby, el de la suerte, y Diecisiete se había sentido tentado de prenderle fuego innumerables veces, pero siempre lograba contenerse.

Con el cabello húmedo cayendo sobre su espalda como una cascada y luciendo aquellas pintas que representarían la descripción gráfica perfecta del término "antisexy", si este existiera, Ruby volvió al salón, narrando aún las conclusiones a las que había llegado con la conversación con Adler.

—… y tampoco es que me pase todo el día gestionando documentación. Además estamos en cambio de estación y siempre hay que clasificar más cosas. Hay más tormentas, vienen más furtivos, y…

Silencio.

Ruby alzó las cejas al reparar en Diecisiete. El androide estaba recostado sobre la mesa, con la cara enterrada en los antebrazos. Era el mismo reflejo de la depresión.

Ella olvidó por completo el tema sobre el que hablaba y se precipitó hacia él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurró, asustada.

Frotó su espalda con cariño y apartó el pelo que tapaba su rostro. Los ojos de él miraron un punto en la pared.

El androide lucía una expresión de tremenda apatía.

—La madre de esos niños… —comenzó a explicar. Y luego calló.

Ruby frunció el ceño. ¿Era eso lo que había causado ese estado de ánimo en Diecisiete?

Guardó silencio y esperó. Como siempre que algo le rondaba la mente, Diecisiete se bloqueaba. Y ella, también como siempre, podía ver su preocupación, podía sentir la tensión que le embargaba al no ser capaz de expresarse.

Aunque para Diecisiete, abrirse o no a Ruby no era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Había veces que conseguía expresarse correctamente y otras en las que esas ideas eran tan enormes que le desposeían de aquel aire tranquilo tan suyo y le amordazaban. Y Ruby tenía que obrar su magia y leerle la mente.

Ruby se recostó en su espalda y apoyó el mentón sobre un hombro de Diecisiete. Desde ese ángulo podía ver la línea perfecta de su mandíbula y el precioso tono aguamarina de sus ojos, entornados en un gesto pensativo.

Acarició su cabello lentamente y la mirada de aquellos ojos de hielo se suavizó. Diecisiete parpadeó inconscientemente casi al ritmo de sus caricias.

—¿Ya la habías visto antes, verdad? —aventuró ella—. Noté que algo raro te sucedía cuando te fuiste de aquella manera. Eso fue raro incluso para ti.

—Mmhh… —gimió él, como única respuesta. Ella continuó con sus caricias apaciguadoras hasta que los ojos de él dejaron de observar la pared para mirarla de soslayo.

—Sólo una vez... En el laboratorio de aquel demente que envió al que te atacó y… —Diecisiete se detuvo.

Evaluó la expresión de Ruby, ninguno de los dos era fan de hablar de aquel tema. Coincidían en que no valía la pena remover esos recuerdos, por el dolor que, sobre todo Ruby, aún sentía irremediablemente al pensar en ellos.

Pero ella era capaz de sobrellevarlo, no sucedía nada por hablar de ello si él necesitaba mentarlo para explicarse y liberar así su mente.

Le sonrió y besó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole entender que podía continuar, que todo estaba bien.

Diecisiete comprendió y suspiró antes de soltar la información que estaba guardando para él.

—La madre de esos niños era el Androide 25 de Spark, Ruby. El mismo androide para el que necesitaba mi célula de energía.

—Kamisama bendito… —murmuró ella.

Ruby se incorporó y tapó su boca con ambas manos. Necesitaba sentarse.

—Debí dejar que escaparan —confesó Diecisiete. Al fin conseguía explicarlo. Eso era lo que le estaba sumiendo en aquel estado catatónico toda la tarde—. Debí dejar que se fueran…

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, sorprendida aún por semejante revelación—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Les separarán, ya oíste al mocoso...

Ruby alzó las cejas. Era digno de asombrarse. Diecisiete nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de preocupación por los problemas de otro ser humano, simplemente no le afectaban. Eso no era compatible ni con su naturaleza ni con su carácter. Sólo con Ruby era diferente.

Por eso aquella corta afirmación, que sonó claramente como un lamento, encendió en Ruby una pequeña lucecita de esperanza. La ternura despertó en ella, igual de intensa que en los primeros días en los que trataba de entender la complicada y cautivadora esencia de Diecisiete.

—No. Hiciste lo correcto. No habrían sobrevivido ellos solos —rebatió ella, y buscó la suavidad de la piel de aquel rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Diecisiete se incorporó y la encaró de frente, el ceño fruncido y la mirada fiera.

—No me acuerdo de nada de lo ocurrido en mi vida antes de ser un androide, pero estoy seguro de que esos críos están igual de solos que Dieciocho y yo lo estuvimos entonces… ¡Aagh! Ni siquiera sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas a esta mierda... —farfulló.

Se levantó con ímpetu, apartando desconsideradamente la caricia de Ruby y se precipitó a la puerta de la casa.

Estaba harto de aquel día, de la gente, de esos pensamientos que iban a hacer explotar su cabeza.

Harto de esos niños, de ese pasado que no podía cambiar y de…

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ruby a su espalda.

Diecisiete accionó el picaporte de la puerta y salió al porche sin responder.

… Y de Ruby. Estaba harto de que fuera tan eficaz arrancando sentimientos de su boca, de que siempre supiera lo que pensaba, de que siempre consiguiera encauzar sus instintos más básicos hacia actos inofensivos. De que, con apenas una sonrisa y una mirada, calmara al monstruo y recuperara al humano.

De que fuera tan difícil y a la vez tan imprescindible para él continuar siendo aquel ser humano que a ella le hacía feliz contemplar.

Resopló, frustrado. Caminó hasta el final del porche y colocó la arrinconada mecedora en el sitio acostumbrado. Se sentó, puso los pies bruscamente sobre la barandilla del porche y se recostó hasta que el respaldo tocó el revestimiento de madera de la fachada.

Desconectarse, eso era lo que necesitaba. Encontrar, de paso, algún tipo de acción preprogramada que le permitiera limpiar su avanzado procesador y...

—Lo que te pasa no es malo, Diecisiete. Se llama empatía —dijo Ruby, que le había seguido y le observaba con dulzura, de brazos cruzados—. Una vez te hablé de ella y no comprendiste el concepto. Te obcecaste en pensar que jamás la desarrollarías. Pero yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que lo harías —murmuró Ruby.

La chica hablaba a media voz desde el vano de la puerta de la casa, contemplando al Diecisiete más apático que había visto en años. El muy idiota estaba negando la evidencia de lo que sucedía: esos niños habían tocado su corazón de hielo, y ahora prefería utilizar el recurso de representar a la "máquina de matar", algo que tan bien le venía cuando quería eludir las obviedades que le molestaban.

Ruby le sonrió pese a que él ignoraba su presencia.

—Aunque a ti te parezca una "jodienda", a mí me hace sentir orgullosa —finalizó ella, utilizando el término que Diecisiete habría usado para definir la situación.

Y, viendo que no tenía sentido hablarle a una pared, Ruby entró de nuevo en casa frotando sus brazos con energía. Si continuaba allí agarraría otro catarro.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Diecisiete a solas tratando de negar lo obvio con su menosprecio. De todas formas, tarde o temprano, su testarudez cedería y dejaría libre el acostumbrado resquicio por el que Ruby solía colarse.

Hasta entonces ella aguardaría pacientemente.

Continuó con sus quehaceres, tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema. Por experiencia sabía que no tenía caso hacerlo cuando él se cerraba de aquel modo.

Preparó unas verduras al vapor para cenar y, sentada en su lugar habitual, cenó en soledad, lanzando miradas pensativas hacia la silla que Diecisiete dolía ocupar mientras ella comía, y desde la que le lanzaba groserías y provocaciones suavizadas con aquella sonrisa torcida que tan loca la volvía.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó masticando.

No podía con aquel hombre. De igual forma la hacía subir hasta las nubes con insignificantes detalles como el de regalarle una chocolatina por sorpresa, que la hundía en la miseria de la desgana cuando insistía en negarse a sí mismo las pruebas irrefutables de su propia humanidad.

Era desesperante, Diecisiete en sí mismo era un reto constante para Ruby, un reto que le reservaba la más intensa felicidad cuando lograba superarlo y la peor de las frustraciones cuando no era capaz de ello.

Y, aún así, Ruby no perdía la sonrisa ni se dejaba invadir por pensamientos oscuros o dramas.

Ella había escogido a Diecisiete. Y en esa elección estaban implícitos tanto los fiascos como las victorias emocionales.

Jamás daría vuelta atrás.

Terminó con su cena y lavó los escasos cacharros que había ensuciado. Con la cocina ya limpia y la mesa sin rastro de migajas, Ruby miró la puerta, tentada de salir para invitarle a mirar la televisión con ella. Pero sabía que no la seguiría.

Diecisiete necesitaba pensar en todo aquello. Pese a que se hacía el dormido ella estaba segura de que en aquel preciso momento le rondaban la cabeza las situaciones que había vivido ese día. Y estaba en su pleno derecho a machacarse por ello si así lo necesitaba.

Ella miraba la televisión y cambiaba de canal casi cada cinco minutos, incapaz de sentir interés por ninguno de los programas que emitían.

Miró el reloj: las 22:50. Se sentía agotada.

Apagó el televisor y se levantó con gesto cansado.

Tras cepillarse los dientes se retiró al dormitorio. Y durante el corto trayecto desde el baño hasta la alcoba, Ruby miró la puerta de reojo. No, no iba a salir a buscarle. Esa noche no.

La chica dejó que su cuerpo se enterrara en el edredón y, contemplando pensativamente la oscuridad rota apenas por la tenue luz lunar, trató de quedarse dormida.

Cerró los ojos y quiso dejar su mente en blanco, necesitaba descansar ella también. Pero por más que intentaba evitarlas, a su cabeza sólo acudían más imágenes, algunas muy difíciles de soportar...

… _Se vio a sí misma cayendo de nuevo por las escaleras del porche de Yunpei, incluso sintió una réplica de aquel intenso dolor en la cadera y el vientre. Experimentó otra vez el horror de conocer el resultado de las pruebas en el hospital. La pesadilla de su despertar tras la anestesia del legrado. Las lágrimas calientes que rodaron sin cesar por su rostro durante horas. La incertidumbre de no saber nada de él..._

… _La culpa que vio en los ojos de Diecisiete en la madrugada que regresó a buscarla, la culpa por no haber podido salvar al bebé de ambos. Era la misma mirada opacada que había observado en él esa tarde, mientras trataba de explicarse con cortas y torpes frases y actitud de derrota, recostado sobre la mesa._

 _Se estaba culpando._

 _Diecisiete se estaba culpando por la muerte de aquella mujer…_

Ruby se incorporó como un resorte. La respiración entrecortada, los ojos abiertos como platos. La visión enturbiada por las lágrimas derramadas durante aquel revelador sueño.

Salió de la cama y no se preocupó ni de calzarse. Atravesó el salón cuyo silencio sólo rompía el tic tac del reloj marcando las 3:16 de la madrugada.

Se le había escapado. Esa vez la mente de Diecisiete había sido un muro infranqueable para ella. Justo cuando más necesitaba él de su percepción ella le había fallado.

Ruby no podía sentirse más culpable. Le había dejado solo en aquel porche tratando de huir de la verdad bajo aquella máscara de indiferencia forzada.

Lo que Diecisiete era incapaz de expresar aquella vez iba mucho más allá que nada de lo que había callado antes.

Abrió la puerta con brío y se sumergió en el ambiente helado de la madrugada. El vaho emergía entre sus labios mientras caminaba, decidida, pisando la fría tarima del porche con sus pies descalzos hasta llegar junto a Diecisiete, quien no parecía haberse movido desde que Ruby le dejó allí.

El sonido de la respiración agitada de Ruby le hizo abrir un ojo, más intrigado que preocupado.

—¿Desvelada, "Bichóloga"? —murmuró, con su acostumbrado tono burlón.

El labio de Ruby tembló y, mientras en su mente volvía a autodenominarse "necia", su boca soltó de golpe y sin titubear ni un solo segundo lo que aquel perturbador sueño le había revelado.

—¡No fuiste tú quien mató a su madre, Diecisiete! ¡Ella ya estaba sentenciada cuando la hallaste! ¡Fue la locura de Spark la que la mató... IGUAL QUE A NUESTRO BEBÉ! —explotó. Un sollozo incontenible partió su garganta y mató su voz. Diecisiete la observó seriamente. Ruby cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó serenarse, el llanto no la dejaba hablar y, al hacerlo, sólo consiguió que las lágrimas cayeran como torrentes por su rostro—. Esto no es una coincidencia, es el destino —musitó. Abrió los ojos y dejó de luchar contra las lágrimas. Comprendió que era imposible retenerlas y quizá con ellas lograra que a ese cabeza dura que tanto amaba le entrara en la mente lo que Ruby necesitaba que comprendiera—. No pudiste salvarle a él y sé que eso te ha estado consumiendo todo este tiempo. Lo he sabido siempre… —Diecisiete entornó los ojos al oír esa demoledora afirmación. Ella apretó los puños y soltó, por fin, lo que había ido a decirle—. ¡Pero aún puedes salvarles a ellos! ¡Podemos salvarles, tú y yo juntos!

La mecedora provocó un fuerte golpe contra la fachada cuando Diecisiete se levantó de repente, y osciló en su balancín por el efecto del impulso.

Ella le abrazó sin ser capaz de aguardar ningún gesto por parte de él. Contra su pecho terminó de derramar aquellas lágrimas que no eran de tristeza, si no de comprensión, de liberación. Diecisiete sujetó el rostro de Ruby entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Tú y yo? ¿Cómo podemos salvarles tú y yo? —preguntó. Su mirada azul claro penetrando hasta su misma alma.

La muchacha frágil y valiente, otra vez plantaba cara con su arrojo a una situación que para él resultaba laberíntica. De nuevo estaba dispuesta a tomarle de la mano y guiarle.

" _Yo te protegeré"_ , le dijo hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y lo había cumplido en muchas ocasiones, con creces.

Y ahora estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.

Ruby se puso de puntillas y le besó por sorpresa, siguiendo un impulso irrefrenable: el del intenso amor que sentía por él y que permanecería férreo e imbatible por complicadas que fueran las situaciones que fueran encontrando.

Diecisiete cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en la promesa de fortaleza que significaban aquellos besos salados.

Y cuando se separaron para tomar aliento, las frentes de ambos permanecieron unidas y los brazos envolviéndose en la fría noche.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer una locura junto a mí? —preguntó. La mirada brillante, anticipándose a las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

Diecisiete sonrió de medio lado, se inclinó hacia ella y, al hacerlo, Ruby vio la respuesta en sus ojos. La apatía se había visto desplazada por completo por el fervor.

—Tienes toda mi atención...

 **…**

En el Sunnyside, los pasillos transportaban el eco de las risas de los niños que jugaban en sus habitaciones. Todo había regresado a la tranquilidad tras el susto y la conmoción que, aquella tarde, había generado una tremenda explosión en uno de los laterales del jardín, donde había un contenedor que, en aquel instante, desprendía un olor pestilente.

El camión de los bomberos se disponía a retirarse tras apagar el incendio y el director Hiamovi, de la institución, conversaba con el capitán del Cuerpo de Bomberos, excusándose acerca de lo sucedido.

El oficial subió al camión y este puso rumbo al cuartel, dejando atrás a un director abochornado.

Frunció el ceño y echó a caminar a través del jardín a paso vivo. En todos los años que llevaba de director no se había encontrado jamás con un caso tan problemático. Aquel niño le provocaba auténticos dolores de cabeza.

Entretanto, frente a la puerta de su despacho y sentados de forma educada y silenciosa, Blake y Auri aguardaban a que el director les hiciera pasar.

—Te dije que no era buena idea… Se te fue de las manos —musitó ella, tímidamente.

Blake frunció el ceño.

—Necesitaba comprobarlo…

—Ese petardo era demasiado gordo, Blake. Nos has metido en un lío —le reprendió ella, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ese contenedor iba a arder de esa manera? Además… ¡Tu tarea era vigilar! ¡No nos habrían pillado si en vez de pelearte con Jada hubieras estado atenta!

—¡No tengas la desfachatez de echar la culpa a tu hermana, Blake! ¡Esa explosión llevaba tu firma! —dijo el director, acercándose a ellos con aire amenazador—. Era un contenedor para el reciclaje de papel, ¿qué esperabas que sucediera?

Los dos niños se encogieron en la banqueta en la que se hallaban sentados. El director Hiamovi era una persona bondadosa y sumamente paciente pero, Blake y Auri habían consumido esa portentosa paciencia en demasiadas ocasiones ya, y, en aquel momento, su aura era inquietante.

El director abrió la puerta de su despacho y, con un gesto, les indicó que pasaran. Los niños obedecieron sin osar decir una sola palabra.

Hiamovi ocupó su lugar frente a la amplia mesa y ellos dos se sentaron en las butacas que había delante, reservadas a los futuros padres que se entrevistaban con el director de forma previa a la definitiva adopción y que Blake y Auri habían ocupado tantas veces antes para recibir sendas reprimendas.

—Creo que cualquier cosa que os diga ahora mismo está de más —gruñó el director—. No me parece que a estas alturas sea necesario explicarte a tí, Blake, por qué está mal hacer explotar las cosas. O a tí, Auri, por qué lo está el hecho de morder a la gente —los dos niños permanecían cabizbajos, escuchando a Hiamovi—. Lo único que debo añadir es que con este comportamiento será difícil que os acepten en la casa.

Blake alzó la vista, alarmado. El calor abandonó su cuerpo y se levantó súbitamente.

—¿Qué casa?

—La de la familia que va a adoptarte, Blake.

Entró en pánico. Se le aceleró el pulso y miró a su hermana, aterrorizado. Los ojos grises de Auri le observaban con una expresión similar.

Blake miró de nuevo a Hiamovi y negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No me vais a alejar de ella! —exclamó.

Sus ojos furibundos observaron al director con una expresión de amenazadora advertencia. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer con su hermana. Cualquier cosa.

Pero Hiamovi levantó las manos con gesto tranquilizador y asintió, sustituyendo el enfado por la cautela.

—Nadie va a hacerlo —aclaró—, esa familia ha solicitado la adopción de los dos: tu hermana y tú —dijo. Blake y Auri se miraron entre ellos sin salir de su asombro—. Lo sé, no es algo común, pero a veces sucede. Hay padres que adoptan dos niños a la vez —explicó Hiamovi. Blake pestañeó, incrédulo—. Si todo está en orden os iréis juntos de aquí. Pero que permanezcais o no en esa casa dependerá de tu comportamiento, Blake —advirtió el director, y su tono regresó al de la amonestación—. Por mucho que haya pedido vuestra custodia, no creo que a un Ranger le guste lidiar con niños problemáticos en su casa.

Las cejas de Blake y Auri se alzaron. ¿Habían oído bien?

—¿Un Ranger? —preguntó Blake.

—Sí, un Ranger del Royal Nature Park y su pareja, la zoóloga al cargo del cuadrante que visitasteis en la excursión de la semana pasada —explicó Hiamovi—. En cuanto entreguen la documentación requerida y pasen las pruebas de aptitud, se iniciará el proceso de adopción.

Blake se dejó caer en la silla.

—No puede ser…

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Hoy ha aparecido Diecisiete en Dragon Ball Super. Después de tantos años esperando este momento, al fin he podido vivirlo. Me siento afortunada de haber podido verle de nuevo, y agradecida por poder comprobar que realmente se hizo un hombre de bien, tal como yo siempre soñé que le sucedería._

 _Es muy difícil explicar todos los sentimientos que me envolvieron al ver este capítulo, orgullo, felicidad, y muchos, muchos recuerdos. Grité y lloré como una niña. Toei y Toriyama me hicieron inmensamente feliz._

 _Diecisiete realmente se siente afortunado por haber tenido esa segunda oportunidad, por haber podido conocer a su mujer, y se siente BENDECIDO por haber tenido un hijo con ella. Esto eleva mis niveles de hype hasta el Ssj Blue._

 _¡BENDECIDO! ¡Qué palabra más grande y acertada para él! ¡Se HUMANIZÓ por completo, justo lo que estoy intentando retratar en este fic!_

 _No puedo sentirme más feliz por él :')_

 _Regresando a este fic, ese proceso de humanización dura aquí bastante tiempo: años. Es una evolución lenta en la que van influyendo diversos factores. Ruby, obviamente, representa una parte muy importante en ello, pero no el 100%. Sus hijos son un pilar importantísimo para la persona que se forja en Diecisiete con el paso del tiempo. TanPero, a mi modo de ver, en el punto en que se encontraba su evolución, él no habría tenido la iniciativa de adoptar niños._

 _Para ello necesitaba un nexo entre él y los niños, algo que les conectara y que fuera un motivo de peso para adoptarlos. De ahí mi idea, desde hace ya un mes, de A25. Igualmente, no imagino a Diecisiete diciendo "adoptémosles". Una adopción es un gesto de generosidad, de altruismo tremendo y no le veo a él proponiendo algo así. Por eso creí que tenía que ser Ruby, en sus constantes salidas al rescate de Diecisiete, quien lo propusiera como solución para acabar con la culpa que siente él._

 _Diecisiete ha accedido, pero aún no está preparado para lo que se le viene encima. Y esta parte de su humanización es demasiado para mí :')_

 _Espero que os guste mi versión de esta parte de su vida, que continuará en los siguientes capítulos._

 _Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XXXIX

 **..::::..**

* * *

—¿Vais a adoptar un niño? —exclamó Flynn, incrédulo.

Las caras consternadas de los presentes en la oficina de los Rangers miraban a Diecisiete como si lo que acababa de anunciar fuera una broma pesada de las suyas. Él se hallaba sentado en una silla frente al escritorio del Jefe sin hacer caso alguno a las expresiones que mostraban los demás oficiales

—Dos —corrigió el androide, levantando los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha.

Y con esa respuesta se miraron entre ellos. No podía ser verdad.

—No te veo dando biberones, pedazo de botarate —masculló Booz sujetando entre los labios un cigarrillo sin encender.

—Esos niños ya están criados, gilipuertas —respondió Diecisiete, apoltronado en la silla de forma desgarbada y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida a su "querido" compañero.

Booz ladeó la cabeza y le miró con odio, dispuesto a dirigirle una respuesta aún más hiriente, pero Flynn le quitó el turno de palabra.

—Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con las armas, Diecisiete. He visto donde las guardas en tu casa, están demasiado al alcance de los niños. Te lo digo por experiencia.

—No hay problema —murmuró Diecisiete, con aire despreocupado—. Mi casa, mis normas. Puedo asegurarte de que si los atrapo intentando alcanzar una de mis armas, perderán las ganas de volver a hacerlo —añadió el androide.

La sonrisa de Diecisiete era tan macabra que Flynn, por un momento, temió por la integridad de esos niños. Él y Booz se miraron entre ellos, alarmados. ¿En serio aquel tarado iba a solicitar la adopción de dos criaturas inocentes?

El Jefe pareció leer el pensamiento de todos cuando dijo:

—Esto ha sido idea de Ruby, ¿verdad?

—Siempre tan perspicaz, Jefe —concedió el androide. Y colocó las manos detrás de su nuca.

El Jefe suspiró. Ya se lo temía. Diecisiete no tenía un instinto, digamos, demasiado paternal...

—Como sea, Diecisiete —replicó el jefe, frunciendo el ceño—. Respecto a la pregunta que has venido a hacerme: no creo que tu licencia de Ranger sirva para identificarte de forma eficaz en un proceso de adopción. Vas a necesitar tu identificación oficial —Diecisiete miraba un punto inconcreto en el calendario colgado de la pared mientras el Jefe le decía lo que ya se había temido—. Por cierto, ¿qué cojones has hecho con tus papeles? En el Departamento de Personal llevan esperando casi 4 años a que les lleves el resto de documentación. Y si han hecho la vista gorda durante tanto tiempo es porque yo me estoy dejando el cuello —el androide alzó una ceja y miró de soslayo al Jefe—. Estoy interviniendo por ti porque eres el mejor de todos aquí, ¡por mil diablos! Pero llegará un momento en que ya no podré seguir dando la cara y te retirarán la licencia —dijo el Jefe. Rescató su taza de café y tomó un par de sorbos antes de continuar—. Te suspenderán del cuerpo como sigas indocumentado. A veces parece que vivas bajo tu propia ley.

El Jefe finalizó la reprimenda pronunciando aquella frase mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a Diecisiete, que no se había movido un ápice durante la retahíla.

El androide chasqueó la lengua y miró de nuevo la pared. Menuda estupidez. ¿Qué ley iba a regir su vida si no era la suya propia?

Diecisiete obtuvo las licencias de conducción y de armas hacía cuatro años, pasando los exámenes directos durante la única semana que estuvo en la Academia. Con la licencia de conducción eventual pudo documentarse provisionalmente para obtener su placa de Ranger. Pero había quedado a la espera de entregar su documento de identidad para hacer oficiales tanto las dos licencias obtenidas como su puesto como agente.

Obviamente Diecisiete no tenía ningún tipo de identificación personal. Aunque eso no era algo que le importara; hasta el momento no le habían reclamado nada. Pero aquella advertencia del Jefe le daba a entender que la cosa se estaba alargando ya demasiado. Quizá debiera poner solución al tema, aunque sólo fuera para que dejaran de tocarle las pelotas...

Miró a todos. Parecía que aguardaban a que Diecisiete añadiera algo. Pero él no había ido hasta allí en su día libre para escuchar más sermones.

Se levantó dando un resoplido, miró con aire amenazador tanto a Flynn como a Booz y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Cómo os gustan las advertencias a los de la vida fácil… —masculló, por el camino.

El Jefe levantó las cejas, sorprendido por el comentario. Pero, viniendo de Diecisiete, podía considerarlo incluso una despedida amable. De modo que se encogió de hombros y regresó la atención a la tarea que se encontraba realizando justo antes de que el androide le interrumpiera.

En el exterior, Diecisiete descendía los peldaños del porche de dos en dos justo cuando Jimmy salía de su coche, dispuesto a iniciar su turno. Se miraron ambos, Jimmy con cara de estar encantado de verle y Diecisiete con un gesto amenazador en los ojos. No detuvo sus pasos a pesar de que Jimmy le llamó en un tono suficientemente alto como para que le escucharan incluso desde el interior de la oficina.

Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logró que Jimmy entendiera su mensaje de silenciosa hostilidad y el joven Ranger interceptó a Diecisiete antes de que entrara en su coche.

—Oye, el otro día me dejaste con la palabra en la boca —dijo, con rencor fingido.

Caminó junto a Diecisiete hasta el todoterreno y apoyó una mano en el techo del vehículo mientras el androide abría la puerta y se sentaba frente al volante.

—Hoy tampoco tengo tiempo para tus memeces, Jimmy —farfulló, aquel día su paciencia era especialmente escasa.

—Solo va a ser un momentito —insistió el afable oficial. Diecisiete resopló, últimamente repetía demasiado aquel gesto—. ¿Recuerdas a la muchacha rubia de las tetas tremendas que hay en tu clase de práctica de tiro? —preguntó en susurros traviesos. Diecisiete tomo aire para responderle algo mordaz pero Jimmy no le dejó ni comenzar su respuesta—. ¡Oh! ¡Menuda pregunta! Esos bazookas no pueden haber pasado desapercibidos ni para ti.

"Bazookas"... Diecisiete le miró con los ojos entornados. Era fascinante el modo que tenía Jimmy para referirse a las diferentes partes del cuerpo femenino.

—Dí lo que tengas que decir de una vez. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer antes que estar aquí aguantándote —masculló el androide. Algo tan importante como volver a casa con Ruby, quien también había librado aquel día.

—Ha solicitado plaza para el cuerpo de Rangers —dijo Jimmy. Se inclinó hasta apoyar los antebrazos en el marco de la ventanilla y sonrió de forma maliciosa—,y todos apostamos de que es por ti. Ha escogido los Rangers para estar contigo. Tal como te mira durante las clases está más que claro que la rubia lo que quiere es que uses tu otro rifle con ella… —murmuró, riendo, mientras señalaba la entrepierna del androide.

Diecisiete arrancó el motor del coche y miró a Jimmy con tremendo fastidio. Y sin replicar absolutamente nada, puso marcha atrás y maniobró para largarse de allí. El joven tuvo que apartarse bruscamente para que las ruedas del coche no pasaran por encima de sus pies.

El androide no iba a decirle que sí se había dado cuenta de cómo le miraba la chica. Diecisiete era mitad cyborg pero no era estúpido. Su experiencia con el sexo opuesto a esas alturas le permitía tener el conocimiento suficiente acerca de las señales que emitían las mujeres cuando se sentían atraídas por un hombre.

Pero decirle aquello a Jimmy era como soltar una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. Al muchacho no le costaría nada tergiversar sus palabras y hacerlas de dominio público, lo que le acarrearía una discusión segura con Ruby.

Y Diecisiete, por su parte, no sentía atracción por ninguna otra mujer que no fuera la zoóloga. Además no creía ni remotamente posible que algo así fuera a suceder jamás. La presencia de Ruby era demasiado grande en su vida como para que otra pudiera opacarla.

Si esa muchacha se unía al cuerpo de Rangers esperando conseguir sus atenciones se iba a llevar un buen chasco.

Apoyó el antebrazo en el marco de la ventanilla abierta y ordenó sus negros cabellos alborotados por la brisa que se colaba en el habitáculo. Suspiró. Por si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones ahora tendría que asegurarse de que aquellos zoquetes que eran sus alumnos supieran exactamente cuál era su lugar.

Casi hora y media después de abandonar a Jimmy en el aparcamiento de la Central, Diecisiete estacionaba el coche junto a su casa. Ya desde el camino había avistado la fina columna de humo que ascendía hacia el cielo desde el tubo de la chimenea. Y, al salir del coche, le recibieron los alegres saltos de Tristan, que, aquella vez, se había quedado atrás.

—Sí, sí… —murmuró el androide, en el tono severo que acostumbraba a usar con el lobo, mientras aplacaba los intentos del cánido de lamer su rostro.

Una vez completado el ritual de bienvenida, Tristan caminó junto a Diecisiete hasta la casa, con una actitud que representaba la felicidad absoluta.

El aroma a té inundaba el salón y se introdujo en el cerebro de Diecisiete. Ruby solía disfrutar de una taza de té por las tardes, y el androide relacionaba ya, inconscientemente, aquel agradable olor con su hogar.

Sin dirigir aún la vista hacia el interior de la sala, se quitó la cazadora y la dejó en el colgador acostumbrado, junto a la puerta. Y, en aquel momento, una melodía demasiado familiar para él, desgraciadamente, le destrozó los tímpanos.

—… _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal. Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan..._

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y miró el reproductor Mp3. No, no era eso lo que estaba sonando. Era la televisión. El canal de videos musicales.

El androide rodó los ojos ¿Otra vez esa bazofia de canción? ¿Hasta cuándo pensaban estar repitiéndola? Más que por música, Diecisiete estaba seguro de que aquella basura podía pasar perfectamente por un moderno instrumento de tortura; podría inducir al suicidio si se escuchaba durante el tiempo suficiente.

Pero Ruby no parecía estar prestando atención a lo que emitía aquel canal, de lo contrario la televisión ya estaría apagada. Aquel tipo de música tampoco era de su gusto, aunque no compartía una opinión tan radical como la de Diecisiete acerca de aquella canción en concreto, que escuchaban hasta en la sopa.

Sentada sobre su escritorio, golpeaba su mentón con los dedos, en un gesto nervioso y repetitivo. El ceño fruncido con aire preocupado, el cabello peinado en dos trenzas a lado y lado de su cabeza, las piernas cruzadas y, sobre ellas, unos documentos que la muchacha estudiaba con avidez. A la derecha de sus caderas, la taza que contenía el té que Diecisiete había olfateado nada más entrar, se hallaba humeando, abandonada en la superficie de trabajo que ahora ejercía de asiento para la zoóloga.

Diecisiete avanzó hacia ella con pasos lentos y sonoros, con la intención clara de hacerse notar. Ruby estaba tan absorta en aquellos papeles que ni siquiera parecía haber detectado su presencia. Pero las palabras que pronunció a continuación le hicieron cambiar de impresión.

—Tenemos un problema, Diecisiete —murmuró, la vista aún clavada en los papeles.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

Aquel día todo eran confesiones inoportunas o indeseadas. Algo le decía que la de Ruby iría a parar al segundo grupo.

—Tenemos que inventarnos una vida para ti… —explicó ella, sin rodeos.

Pero un estribillo horripilante desvió involuntariamente la atención de Diecisiete hacia el televisor.

— _...Des… pa… cito. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito…_ —la melodía repetitiva volvía a la carga, acompañada de una secuencia de imágenes sugerentes y vacías.

—Déjame apagar antes esa mierda —gruñó él.

Sin esperar respuesta, Diecisiete pescó el controlador a distancia y pulsó el botón rojo con ímpetu. La pantalla se volvió negra y el silencio invadió de nuevo la paz del hogar. Una paz relativa, ya que Ruby le tendía, impaciente, una de las hojas que tenía en las manos.

El androide asió el papel y frunció el ceño mientras lo leía rápidamente. Era el listado de los documentos requeridos en el proceso de adopción de Blake y Auri. Había llegado por correo aquella mañana junto con los formularios a cumplimentar.

Sí, efectivamente, tenían un problema. Un problema que se llamaba Diecisiete.

Oficialmente, aún constaba como persona desaparecida, igual que su hermana. Y la causa por la que no habían iniciado los trámites de su "regreso a la vida" era que, en ellos, se requería la realización de una serie de pruebas médicas que corroboraran que la identidad de la persona reaparecida coincidía con la de quien afirmaba ser.

Si a Diecisiete le hacían pruebas médicas saldría a la luz que ahora era mitad cyborg y se podía formar un buen escándalo. El caso trascendería a la opinión pública y, con toda seguridad, los medios de comunicación se harían eco del caso de los gemelos que fueron secuestrados para ser convertidos en androides.

Diecisiete no tenía ganas de embrollos. Su vida era muy tranquila y no sentía la necesidad de reaparecer de forma oficial en la sociedad si eso iba le iba a privar de su tan valorada paz.

Además, prefería continuar teniendo la identidad que él mismo había forjado. Prefería seguir siendo Diecisiete antes que volver a ser Lapis, del que no sabía nada.

Pero, en aquel momento, ser Diecisiete no era fácil.

Ruby se frotaba las sienes, pensando en una solución al problema que se les había presentado. Y, para su pesar, sólo se le ocurría una.

—Necesitamos documentos falsos —soltó. Era la única opción que le parecía viable. Diecisiete levantó la vista del papel y la miró esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ruby? —dijo, burlón. Que Ruby estuviera dispuesta a actuar por encima de la ley era algo inverosímil.

—Llamaré a Logan —dijo ella, finalmente—. Seguro que conoce a alguien lo haga. Uuugh... Seguro que pone el grito en el cielo...

—No me jodas Ruby… —farfulló Diecisiete.

Soltó los papeles sobre la superficie libre de la mesa que Ruby ocupaba y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. No le hacía gracia tener que recurrir al "madero".

Separó del escritorio la silla anatómica que la zoóloga utilizaba para trabajar y se dejó caer en ella, con aire derrotado.

Ruby le miró con severidad y rebuscó entre el resto de documentos hasta que encontró uno, en concreto, que plantó frente a los ojos de hielo del androide.

— ¡Nos piden un certificado de idoneidad! —exclamó la chica—. ¿De dónde vamos a sacar uno si no es falsificándolo?

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Diecisiete. Aquello de adoptar estaba resultando ser una misión imposible.

—¡Nos hace falta un historial completo para ti! ¡No existes, Diecisiete! Además también piden certificados de nacimiento, antecedentes penales, referencias familiares, declaraciones de renta y, en el caso que nuestros padres hayan fallecido, piden los certificados de defunción —enumeró la chica, señalando para cada documento que nombraba una línea en el papel que sostenía—. También hay que presentar una revisión médica, supongo que para comprobar que no nos drogamos o que no somos alcohólicos. No van a entregar los niños a personas con problemas, obviamente… Eso también tenemos que falsificarlo… ¡Oh, no! Y una visita con el psicólogo... Creo que voy a morir… —se lamentó Ruby.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Diecisiete, molesto. En su opinión, Ruby comenzaba a hacer una montaña de aquel asunto.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Tú visitando un psicólogo? —dijo ella, como si lo que decía fuera un completo disparate—. En cuanto le sonrieras de esa manera tuya te calarían.

— ¿Porque tengo una sonrisa arrebatadora? —preguntó él, intentando quitarle importancia.

—¡Deja de ser tan narcisista! —Se quejó ruby— ¡Eso será lo primero que detecten de ti! Y no me estoy refiriendo a ese tipo de sonrisa, si no a la de… ¡A la de psicópata! —soltó Ruby, finalmente.

—¿Ahora tengo cara de psicópata? —preguntó Diecisiete, ofendido— ¿No me ves capaz de pasar un control de esos?

El androide frunció el ceño. Le molestaba profundamente que ella no tuviera fé en sus habilidades.

Ruby alzó las cejas y le miró, desafiante.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —inquirió ella—. Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo. Tengo aquí unas preguntas de tests clínicos que he descargado de internet. Sirven para detectar trastornos y se utilizan precisamente en procesos de adopción y en otros trámites —la chica rebuscó entre los papeles hasta que halló el que buscaba. Inspiró profundamente y procedió a escoger alguna de las preguntas—. Vamos a ver... Empezaremos con ésta…

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ponerme a prueba, "Bichóloga"? —dijo Diecisiete, sonriendo disimuladamente.

—Necesito hacerlo para quedarme tranquila —respondió ella, sin mirarle.

—… Si insistes —musitó él.

Al fin un poco de diversión.

—Hay tres opciones de respuesta: sí, tal vez, o no —le explicó Ruby—. Tienes que escoger la que mejor se adapte a la pregunta que te hago, ¿de acuerdo?

—Dispara.

—En una guerra, ¿matarías al enemigo?

Diecisiete frunció el ceño en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Y qué problema habría en eso? Estaríamos en guerra…

—Limítate a las respuestas que te di… —canturreó Ruby, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Puedo responder "por supuesto"?

Ella le miró brevemente, frustrada.

—Pasemos a la siguiente… —dijo, en un suspiro— ¿Alguna vez te has visto envuelto en una pelea?

—¿Es una broma, Ruby? —preguntó él, a su vez.

—¡Diecisiete! —se quejó ella— ¡Quiero saber qué responderías ante el psicólogo! Siguiente pregunta… ¿Utilizas un lenguaje malsonante con frecuencia?

Diecisiete soltó una carcajada como respuesta. Ruby gruñó y descartó la página. Seleccionó otra y la ojeó.

—Probemos con otras. Ahora puedes escoger entre "muy de acuerdo", "de acuerdo", "no sé qué responder", "en desacuerdo" o "muy en desacuerdo". ¿Listo?... … A veces mi cuerpo me produce sensaciones confusas. ¿Qué responderías a eso?

Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa torcida, tremendamente sexy, y Ruby alzó una ceja.

—"Muy de acuerdo", y tú sabes mejor que nadie quién tiene la culpa de eso… —respondió él. El tono de su voz convertido en una melodía grave y sensual.

Y su voz la hizo ruborizarse del modo habitual. Abrió la boca para reprenderle pero la cerró en seguida.

Diecisiete la observaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos chispeantes, luciendo aquella actitud desafiante que tan bien sabía explotar. De brazos cruzados y recostado despreocupadamente en la silla. Envuelto en aquella aura de amenazante seguridad.

Cuando eso sucedía, cuando Diecisiete jugaba con su mente de aquel modo, ella se sentía minúscula ante él. La desarmaba.

Ya no sabía ni qué parte del test estaba leyendo.

Ruby consiguió finalmente apartar la vista de los irresistibles ojos de Diecisiete. Dejó las hojas a un lado, junto a las descartadas. Recuperó su té, que había dejado de humear hacía rato, y suspiró. El gesto silencioso de frustración que realizó con la cabeza y sus mejillas aún encarnadas, hicieron a Diecisiete inclinarse hacia ella.

—¿Te has enfadado? —preguntó, en un tono completamente diferente al que había usado para molestarla.

—No… —respondió ella, a media voz—. Pero deberías tomarlo más en serio.

—No puedo; es demasiado fácil revolver en tu cabeza —se excuso él. Tras tomar un par de sorbos de su té, Ruby le miró aún avergonzada pero esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Soy un trastornado, ya lo sé —admitió él—, y a estas alturas no podemos hacer nada… Eh —se levantó y se acercó a ella. Con dos dedos alzó su mentón y la obligó a mirarle—, no te preocupes tanto. No será el primer psicólogo al que engaño…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ruby.

—¿Crees que no tuve que pasar controles para que me dieran el brazalete y la licencia de armas? Y fue bastante divertido…

—¿Mentiste?

La pregunta de Ruby sonó más como un reproche porque la chica ya conocía la respuesta. De todas formas, mentir era la única opción posible en la que Diecisiete había podido obtener la licencia de Ranger

—Digamos que las respuestas fueron… ambiguas. Y eso es precisamente lo que volveré a hacer.

—Diecisiete...

—¿Qué pasa? Si me funcionó para que me dieran un rifle, funcionará para que me den la custodia de dos niños —razonó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora llama al poli y acabemos con esto rápido.

Diecisiete alcanzó el smartphone de Ruby del soporte de carga, y lo depositó en las manos de ella.

Por algún motivo Ruby tenía la corazonada de que aquello iba a salir mal...

 **...**

Desde la nave le pareció ver el lugar exacto en que la ciudad cambiaba. Era como si a partir de un determinado punto se alzara un muro invisible con un cartel que indicara "no pasar".

Los bajos fondos de la Capital del Oeste. La parte más humilde, cruda y peligrosa, donde con sólo dar un paso en falso se podía terminar en un hoyo o en el fondo del canal que la atravesaba.

A Diecisiete no le incomodaba entrar en aquella parte, pero le parecía muy diferente del mundo en el que él vivía y al que estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras pilotaba, lentamente, la nave en la altura de vuelo reservada para los reactores en la metrópolis, pensaba en qué habría sucedido si, en lugar de despertar en el bosque, lo hubiera hecho en uno de aquellos callejones.

Su vida habría sido muy distinta, sin duda…

— _No me puedo creer que haya hecho esto…_ —Logan vociferaba a través del altavoz de la nave conectado con el smartphone de Ruby que Diecisiete se había llevado para poder seguir las indicaciones del comisario—. _Darte el nombre de uno de mis informantes para que te haga identificaciones falsas… ¡Soy policía! ¿Te das cuenta del problema en que me puedo meter si alguien se entera?_

—Un edificio de obra vista con un letrero de neón en la azotea… —recitó Diecisiete, ignorando deliberadamente las quejas de Logan—. Menuda descripción de mierda, "madero". Aquí todos los edificios son iguales.

— _¡A ver si prestas atención, cerebro de tostadora!_ —rugió el comisario— _¡Te he dicho que hay un anuncio de cerveza en ese letrero de neón! ¡Busca el puto anuncio de cerveza!_

—… De cerveza… —musitó Diecisiete. El ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración mientras sus ojos se paseaban atentamente por cada azotea ocupada por un carteles luminosos.

—… _¡No me jodas!_ —se burló Logan, provocando que Diecisiete frunciera aún más el ceño, esta vez de fastidio— _¡¿No me digas que no puedes reconocer el anuncio de Budweiser?!_

—¿Budweiser?… Haber empezado por ahí…

Esa no la conocía. La cerveza que consumía Ruby se llamaba Steinburg, Diecisiete lo sabía muy bien porque estaba habituado a abrirle botellines con las manos.

Finalmente, pudo localizar el dichoso cartel con la inconfundible tipografía de Budweiser.

— _¿Cómo puede soportar Ruby a un capullo que no bebe cerveza?_ —se preguntó Logan. El androide chasqueó la lengua. Una palabra más, una sola, y le enviaba a la mierda— _¿Acaso la malta te oxida los circuitos y por eso no bebes, chatarra?_

—Que te follen.

Diecisiete repescó el teléfono y cortó la llamada.

No entendía qué tenía de malo no beber ni comer. De todas formas no lo necesitaba y, aunque en realidad no hacía falta que se privara de ello por completo, ya que poseía un sistema digestivo perfectamente operativo, no sentía curiosidad por conocer el sabor de la comida o la bebida, ni tampoco hambre como para ingerir nada.

Chasqueó la lengua y arrojó el smartphone sobre una bandeja junto a su pierna, en la que había un sobre con bastante dinero que acababa de retirar de su cuenta corriente en el Royal Bank, una sucursal en la que todos los oficiales tenían cuenta desde el momento en que entraban a formar parte del Cuerpo de Rangers. Era allí donde cada mes ingresaban la desorbitada nómina de Diecisiete.

Logan le había dicho la cantidad que aquel tipo iba a pedirle, y era considerable, demasiado por unos papeles falsos, a opinión de Diecisiete. Pero ya vería el modo de regatearle el precio, llegado el momento.

Aterrizó en una zona despejada, salió de la nave, colocándose la cazadora, y guardó el sobre en el bolsillo interior de esta. Una vez fuera, metió el vehículo en su cápsula pulsando un botón lateral.

—¿El modelo nuevo de Capsule Corp., eh? Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte —dijo una voz masculina, demasiado cerca de Diecisiete, para su gusto.

El androide se giró con tranquilidad, mientras guardaba la cápsula en una pequeña cajita que metió en un bolsillo del pecho de su cazadora.

Encaró al tipo que le hablaba. Éste le sonreía de forma forzada, con los párpados más abiertos de lo normal y sujetando un cuchillo que temblaba en sus manos, con el que amenazaba a Diecisiete. Sudaba acusadamente y su comportamiento se veía claramente afectado por la adicción a algún tipo de droga, o por la falta de ella. Arrastraba las palabras y tartamudeaba.

Diecisiete entrecerró los ojos y le evaluó. Aquel desgraciado no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo de arrojarlo al suelo.

Sólo era un pobre diablo.

El tipo no supo cuándo se movió, pero, de un momento a otro, el cuchillo ya no estaba en sus manos, si no en las de Diecisiete. Tenía la sensación de que ya se había cruzado con ese joven… Una vez le desarmaron de su pistola con la misma facilidad, pero aquella vez se trató de un niño… Aunque también era probable que lo hubiera soñado en uno de sus "viajes". De un tiempo a esa parte no distinguía la realidad del mundo onírico.

—Te iría mejor si afilaras el cuchillo, con esto no puedes hacer daño… —musitó Diecisiete, con un tono particularmente suave.

Los ojos del atracador se salieron prácticamente de las órbitas cuando Diecisiete apoyó la punta del cuchillo en su dedo índice e hizo presión. Y, en lugar de atravesar su dedo, fue la hoja de metal la que se dobló hasta quedar inservible.

Tras aquella demostración, Diecisiete tendió la ahora inofensiva arma al alucinado ratero, que la tomó en sus manos sin ser capaz ni de parpadear. El dedo del androide señaló el edificio de ladrillos mientras él fruncía el ceño.

—Si cuando salga de ahí aún estás por aquí, te tragarás ese cuchillo. Tú decides.

No tuvo que repetírselo. El ladrón puso pies en polvorosa lo más rápido que su síndrome de abstinencia le permitió, trastabillando y cayendo al suelo, torpemente, en su huída.

Diecisiete caminó tranquilamente hacia el edificio. Entró en el vacío portal y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Logan le había dicho que el tipo que podía proporcionarle lo que necesitaba se hallaba en la primera planta. Por el camino se cruzó con varias prostitutas que le dirigieron las miradas más desprovistas de pudor que había recibido jamás.

Una de ellas se agarró de su brazo por sorpresa y estiró de él hacia un rincón de la escalera.

—Ven aquí bombón, a ti te hago gratis lo que quieras —gimió junto a su oreja. El aliento nauseabundo a alcohol y tabaco le hizo alejarse, arrugando la nariz y sacudiéndose el brazo, bruscamente, para liberarse del agarre de aquella mujer.

Aceleró el paso y continuó su ascenso por la escalera, dejando atrás a las prostitutas, que reían entre ellas. Y, finalmente, llegó al primer piso.

Caminó por el rellano. De una de las puertas emergía claramente el sonido de la pelea de una pareja. Los gritos pasaron a golpes cuando Diecisiete sobrepasó el lugar de procedencia del alboroto, mirando los números mugrientos que adornaban la parte superior de las puertas.

No tuvo que buscar mucho más; a mitad del pasillo había una placa que rezaba _"Asesor"_.

—Asesor… —masculló Diecisiete, sonriendo levemente por el modo en que se autodenominaba el susodicho.

Llamó a la puerta y el sonido de un timbre le indicó el desbloqueo de ésta. Diecisiete empujó y la puerta quedó abierta, revelando del otro lado una pequeña oficina decorada de forma sencilla y sobria, con la cabeza de un antílope moteado colgada de un soporte en la pared y un escritorio en la parte más alejada en el que reinaba el más completo desorden. Del otro lado de aquella mesa le observaba un hombre rubio, bastante mejor vestido de lo que había observado en el resto de desgraciados con los que se había cruzado desde que se bajó de su nave.

—Hola Carl —saludó el androide, antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —farfulló entre dientes, el tipo. El humo del cigarrillo que sostenía en los labios se introducía directamente en su ojo derecho, obligándole a cerrarlo. Su expresión se veía endurecida por las pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban aquellos ojos—. Suéltalo rápido, no tengo todo el puto día. Te manda Vicky, ¿verdad?

—¿Vicky? No… Me envía Logan —corrigió Diecisiete.

La expresión de Carl cambió por completo. Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo estrelló en el cenicero de cristal, repleto ya de colillas.

—Desembucha, niño.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas. Comenzaba a cansarle el hecho de que le confundieran con un adolescente. Se sentó en una butaca del otro lado de la enorme mesa de despacho de Carl y le observó duramente.

El "asesor" le miró con el ceño contraído en una expresión pensativa.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes, chico?

—No lo creo —respondió Diecisiete. Jamás había pisado aquella parte de la ciudad con anterioridad, que él recordara.

—Es extraño… —murmuró Carl, abstraído—. Tengo la sensación de… Como un _déjà vu_ … ¿Sabías que dicen que los _déjà vu_ son recuerdos de nuestra vida en un universo paralelo? —musitó el tipo, analizando aún las facciones de Diecisiete, sin lograr ubicarle en momento alguno de su pasado.

—Muy interesante… —masculló el androide—. Necesito estos documentos.

Diecisiete le tendió un papel en el que Ruby había apuntado toda la documentación que necesitaba presentar para activar el proceso de adopción.

—Déjame ver eso… —Carl ojeó el listado. Mientras sus ojos escrutaban el papel, los de Diecisiete se movieron de nuevo hasta la cabeza del antílope—. De acuerdo. En un plazo de dos semanas estará todo listo.

—Logan te creía más rápido —confesó Diecisiete, dispuesto a provocarle.

—Son demasiadas cosas, la calidad requiere tiempo —se excusó Carl, seco—. Lo haré porque vienes de su parte y dependo de su salvoconducto para continuar con este negocio. Pero no te va a costar barato… En fin, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora necesito que me proporciones dos fotos y los datos que quieres que salgan en los documentos.

Por aviso de Logan, Diecisiete ya venía preparado con las dos fotografías de tamaño pasaporte, de modo que se las entregó a Carl, y este procedió a preguntarle entonces los datos que requería.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Diecisiete.

—¡Tu edad no, tu nombre!

—Ya te lo he dicho: Diecisiete —repitió el androide, fastidiado.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —exclamó. El androide puso los ojos en blanco. Hacía tiempo que nadie le dirigía aquella frase— ¡No puedo poner eso!

—Entonces… —musitó Diecisiete. Se mantuvo pensativo un rato, pero sólo se le ocurría un nombre posible aparte de aquel número que le identificaba—. Lapis.

—Lapis… ¿Y tu apellido?

Buena pregunta… En el expediente de desaparecido que Logan encontró no constaba ningún apellido oficial. Él y Dieciocho eran huérfanos sin padres conocidos, y por ende, sin apellidos.

¿Gero? El simple pensamiento le hizo arrugar el entrecejo y experimentar un escalofrío. Jamás se pondría oficialmente el mismo apellido del malnacido que acabó con su vida.

De repente sonrió al tener una idea que podría funcionar...

—Juunanagou.

Lapis Juunanagou. Era una buena forma de unir sus dos vidas en una sola. Además sonaba bien...

—Menudo nombre más estúpido —masculló Carl, mientras apuntaba lo que Diecisiete le acababa de indicar—. Además es demasiado largo.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión… —le dijo Diecisiete.

Su voz era tranquila y aterciopelada pero su expresión era de seria advertencia. Una advertencia que Carl no podía ver al encontrarse escribiendo en aquel momento.

—¿Vas a sentenciar a tus hijos con ese apellido? ¿En serio? —continuó el "asesor".

—¿Quieres conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros? —canturreó Diecisiete.

Carl no le contestó. Levantó la vista y le miró brevemente tras terminar de escribir el nombre completo que Diecisiete le había proporcionado. Algo en los ojos inexpresivos y amenazadores de aquel niñato le decía que no se estaba marcando un farol.

Pero no era el primer bravucón con el que se las veía. Por suerte, Carl poseía un as bajo la manga que le otorgaba una enorme tranquilidad… Mejor dicho: bajo la mesa.

—¿Edad? —continuó, ignorando la amenaza del androide.

—Veinticuatro.

—¿Estás de coña? ¡Nadie va a tragarse eso! ¡No aparentas más de dieciocho!

El androide simplemente se encogió de hombros. Contra su aspecto no podía hacer nada, pero esa era su edad real.

—Es igual… —gruñó Carl—. Ya está, con esto ya lo tengo todo. Puedes venir a buscar tus documentos dentro de dos semanas. Ahora hablaremos del precio —dijo, y una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro—. Certificado de nacimiento, documento oficial de identificación, Revisión médica… Serán dos mil zenis cada uno. En total seis mil.

Diecisiete le miró seriamente. Aquel miserable pretendía estafarle. Estaba seguro de que no costaba más de quinientos gestionar todo aquello.

Volvió a mirar la cabeza del antílope moteado, en el soporte de la pared. Los ojos de vidrio del animal brillaban. Aquella especie constaba en el Libro Rojo de Especies en Peligro de Extinción. Lo sabía porque Ruby tenía en casa un tomo de aquella guía editada ese año y él lo había ojeado muchas veces, intrigado y asombrado por la cantidad de especies que el ser humano llevaba al borde de la extinción por puro egoísmo.

—Ningún problema… —dijo el androide.

Sacó el sobre con el dinero y separó la cantidad solicitada. Carl abrió los ojos como platos. De haber sabido que el niño llevaba tanta pasta encima le habría pedido más. Diecisiete jugueteó con el fajo de billetes en sus manos mientras Carl le miraba, nervioso.

—Así que eres cazador —dijo el androide, mirando el antílope.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! Sí, un pequeño trofeo que me cobré en una isla del sur. Aquellas vacaciones me salieron por un ojo de la cara, pero matar a esta bestia mereció la pena —dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos, el tipo le estaba provocando una sensación de náusea que pocas veces había experimentado antes.

—¡Ah! ¡Cazador furtivo! —dijo entonces, suavizando el tono y mostrando un falso interés.

—¡Sí, así nos llaman! —se pavoneó Carl—. Pero sólo ocasionalmente, ¡por placer! —añadió, irguiéndose en su cómoda butaca.

—Placer, ya… —musitó Diecisiete—. ¿Sabes? Yo suelo cruzarme con alguno como tú casi a diario. Por mi trabajo...

—¿En serio? ¿De qué trabajas? —preguntó Carl, sintiendo de repente algún tipo de vínculo amistoso con el muchacho gracias al interés que demostraba por su afición. Quizá incluso le hiciera una rebaja en el precio, al final.

Diecisiete no respondió. Esbozó una sonrisa amable y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Te propongo una apuesta. Tienes tres intentos para adivinar mi profesión. Si no lo consigues todo esto me saldrá gratis.

Carl rió, divertido por la propuesta ridícula que acababa de soltar el niñato.

— Y si lo consigo me pagarás el doble —concluyó, añadiendo al juego sus propias normas.

Diecisiete sonrío aún más ampliamente. Definitivamente el tipo tenía agallas. Lástima que no tuviera ni idea de dónde se acaba de meter.

Al contemplar la expresión diabólica en la que se convirtió la sonrisa de Diecisiete, la de Carl comenzó a desaparecer.

Aquel crío daba realmente miedo y no era que su aspecto general fuera demasiado amenazador. Era su simple presencia, era ese aura que le rodeaba la que hacía que Carl se sintiera invadido por una extraña sensación de alerta.

Pero ignoró sus instintos y dio inicio al juego, el dinero extra que podía ganar le motivaba. Además tenía su as bajo la mesa. No había de qué preocuparse.

— Veamos... ¿Disecas animales? —aventuró.

—Ah, ah… —Diecisiete negó con la cabeza.

Carl entrecerró los ojos y le observó un instante.

—No me lo digas, vendes cachorros ilegalmente —afirmó, seguro de acertar esa vez.

—No —respondió el androide, chasqueando la lengua.

Carl frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Sólo le quedaba un intento.

—Pues... Eh… ¿Traficante de armas? —preguntó, sin mostrar demasiada preocupación por acertar o no.

—¿Te parece que tengo cara de traficante de armas? —preguntó Diecisiete, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Tienes pinta de que te gustan las armas —afirmó Carl.

—En eso has acertado —admitió el androide—. Pero te equivocaste demasiadas veces.

Diecisiete buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera. La abrió y la arrojó sobre la mesa, dejando al descubierto la licencia que le acreditaba como Ranger de la reserva.

—Joder… —murmuró Carl.

—Tal como hemos quedado, todo esto me saldrá gratis —dijo Diecisiete, reclamando su victoria sobre aquella apuesta—, y añadirás también el certificado de defunción de mi padre. Si te niegas te detendré por caza ilegal. Si no recuerdo mal son dos años de cárcel. Ni siquiera Logan podría intervenir con la acusación directa de un Ranger de por medio —le notificó. Carl le miraba con los ojos ardientes de odio mientras Diecisiete guardaba de nuevo su dinero en el sobre y recuperaba la billetera—. Y otra cosa más, estarás muerto antes de que consigas apretar el gatillo de esa pistola que escondes debajo de la mesa. Así que suéltala ya.

Carl trago fuerte y levantó las manos, dejando visible el arma que había estado sujetando por debajo del escritorio.

—Al final siempre os acaban pillando. No aprendéis nunca.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Las preguntas del test que Ruby se descarga son preguntas reales de tests clínicos de agresividad y alexitimia. Y sí, Diecisiete es un trastornado, ¡pero le amamos igualmente! XD_

 _La canción de Luis Fonsi… No tenéis ni idea de la cantidad de veces que llega a sonar esa canción en la radio en mi país: en el hilo musical de las tiendas, en la televisión, incluso hay videos humorísticos parodiándola. Yo respeto todos los gustos musicales, pero Diecisiete no, y últimamente ha tenido que convivir dentro de mi cabeza con el Des… Pa… Cito. Eso trastoca a cualquiera..._

 _El personaje del "asesor", Carl, no es mío. Pertenece a Silvin Lewis Dragneel y sale en su fic Lapislázuli, cuya lectura recomiendo encarecidamente. Necesitaba a alguien que propocionara la documentación a Diecisiete y ella ya había creado un perfil trabajado y creíble en el personaje de Carl, que, precisamente, le vende documentación falsa a Lapis. De ahí el déjà vu de Carl. Por cierto, el pobre diablo que intenta robarle el coche también lo intenta en Lapislázuli, pero en el fic de Silvin no está enganchado aún a la droga._

 _Espero que mi amiga esté contenta con el uso que hice de sus creaciones en este cap._

 _¡Mucho Diecisiete cabronazo en este capítulo! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

 _Des… Pa… Cito, escríbeme un review despacito… XD (matadme)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	40. Capítulo XL

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XL

 **..::::..**

* * *

Una tarde Ruby vio regresar a Diecisiete a casa en posesión de un sobre con todos los papeles que necesitaba.

Sorprendida, no tardó en escudriñarlos y en tratar de distinguir evidencias de la falsificación, comparándolos con los suyos propios. Pero no consiguió hallar nada. Realmente se trataba de un trabajo perfecto. De modo que el problema de la documentación de Diecisiete se solucionó de un modo bastante fácil.

Aunque aún sabiendo la pulcritud de las falsificaciones, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y preocupada durante el mes entero que estuvieron aguardando la respuesta de la Delegación de Protección del Menor, el organismo que regulaba las adopciones. Y cuando dicha respuesta les llegó informándoles que el trámite había progresado, Ruby al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Pero la sensación de paz le duró poco al leer en la misma carta que pasaban a la siguiente fase: la valoración psicosocial y de idoneidad. Y el comportamiento de Diecisiete en esa fase escapaba completamente a su control.

Ahí sólo podía esperar… Y rezar a Kamisama todas las oraciones que sabía.

Diecisiete, por su parte, mató dos pájaros de un tiro con aquello: entregó la documentación requerida para llevar a cabo la adopción de Blake y Auri, junto a la de Ruby, y formalizó su situación en el Cuerpo de Rangers. El Jefe casi lloró de la emoción el día que le vio fotocopiando su identificación en la oficina para llevarla al Departamento de Personal. Se puso tan feliz que se ofreció a llevarla él mismo.

Y las semanas pasaron.

El invierno comenzó temprano dejando caer las primeras nieves a finales de octubre. Y para mediados de noviembre el bosque se vistió de blanco, y la ausencia de color ya no lo abandonaría hasta el mes de marzo.

En ocasiones, los días amanecían tan fríos y nevados que las ventanas de madera de la casa que no se abrían al porche quedaban selladas por la nieve y la escarcha, y Ruby tenía que descongelarlas con agua caliente para poder abrirlas. No soportaba pasar un solo día sin ventilar el interior.

Sobretodo los días que siguieron al del llenado del depósito de gasóleo de 2000 litros que alimentaba la recién instalada calefacción; aquel olor se le había quedado impregnado en la nariz, y no había manera de deshacerse de él. Pero, con todo, había sido un gran avance. Diecisiete no había podido seguir negándose con la razón de peso que Ruby le argumentó: si no instalaban el sistema de calefacción los niños podían despertar azules.

Aunque, de momento, el invierno ese año parecía que se presentaba menos duro que el anterior. Ruby recordaba haber pasado varias noches sin poder dormir por el frío, ya que el calor del hogar apenas llegaba al dormitorio y el pequeño calefactor de aire caliente que poseían no podía conectarse a toda potencia porque se bebía el depósito del generador eléctrico en pocas horas. La zoóloga se recordaba, durante las noches más frías, aferrada al cuerpo de Diecisiete, quien, ya hiciera frío o calor, conservaba perfectamente la temperatura. Y, durante el día, vivió enrollada casi permanentemente en una gruesa manta, con sus pies calzados en unas gruesas pantuflas que imitaban la cabeza de un oso y que resultaban de lo más calentito.

Pero Tristan logró atrapar una de ellas al final de la estación, cuando comenzó a experimentar las primeras etapas de "nerviosismo" debido a su pubertad, y la hizo desaparecer. Ruby la buscó por todas partes, hasta que, una semana más tarde, un jirón de tela de un color que, sospechosamente, se asemejaba al de aquella babucha desaparecida, apareció en la parte trasera de la casa, junto al tocón del árbol en el que Diecisiete solía colocar blancos pequeños para disparar con la pistola.

Transcurrieron dos meses enteros desde que iniciaron el proceso de adopción hasta que recibieron la llamada directa del Director Hiamovi, el responsable de la Institución Sunnyside donde vivían Blake y Auri, quien les informó de que las pruebas psicológicas habían resultado positivas y que, por tanto, únicamente quedaba pendiente la entrevista con él, el día y a la hora que ellos consideraran convenientes.

Tal como dijo que iba a hacer, Diecisiete había engañado a los doctores con sus respuestas ambiguas y no habían detectado su "leve" sociopatía. Ruby se asombró. Ella ya conocía la mente afilada del androide pero aquello corroboraba la gran inteligencia que poseía.

La carrera a contratiempo comenzó y Ruby vació de trastos la segunda habitación que había en la pequeña casa y la habilitó como dormitorio para los niños. Y una vez hecho esto, la casa fue la que tuvo que pasar la inspección de la Delegación.

Trámites concluidos y casa lista. Con la tarea hecha, el día acordado con Hiamovi, Ruby y Diecisiete viajaban en la nave de él hacia el Sunnyside.

Debido a los nervios, Ruby ni siquiera padecía de los desagradables vértigos que solía notar cuando Diecisiete pilotaba. Su preocupación principal era revisar una y otra vez su aspecto ante un pequeño espejito que llevaba en el bolso.

—Este vestido no es nada cómodo… No debí ponérmelo —se lamentaba, recolocando con hastío las costuras de la prenda que se torcían debido a un mal corte de las telas—. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar tacones, espero no torcerme un tobillo. Y debí maquillarme un poco más. ¡¿Por qué le hice caso a Alec?! ¿No crees que estoy un poco pálida? —preguntó a Diecisiete.

Él alzó una ceja y la miró de soslayo. Por más veces que le dijera que su aspecto no estaba nada mal, ella parecía no creerle, de modo que aquella vez desistió en el intento.

—Estás pálida porque comiste nada desde anoche —respondió, con aspereza.

—Tengo un nudo en el estómago, no puedo comer… —se excusó ella.

—Sólo es una jodida entrevista, ese tipo no va a poner trabas al estudio de locos que nos han hecho hasta ahora. Eso te lo aseguro.

—Supongo que tienes razón… Tengo muchas ganas de verles —confesó Ruby, finalmente.

Diecisiete, por su parte, no se había molestado demasiado en cuidar su apariencia. Se había vestido de la forma habitual, con unos jeans y una camisa gris, un color que, según Ruby, hacía lucir sus ojos aún más claros, mientras que ella había pasado una hora delante del armario abierto lamentándose porque no sabía qué diablos ponerse. El criterio del androide no era una opción, bien sabía Ruby que, por él, ella podía ir en ropa interior a la entrevista. De modo que al final tuvo que recurrir a alguien más para que escudriñara su guardarropa y escogiera por ella: Alec.

Con el amigo gay de Ruby en casa, Diecisiete había optado por desaparecer y había esperado en su amada mecedora a que aquellos dos solucionaran aquella estupidez de situación.

Y, durante el trayecto hasta el orfanato, miraba al frente con actitud relajada. Era como si estuviera yendo a comprar al supermercado. Ruby envidiaba su frialdad en momentos así de críticos .

El androide aterrizó la nave hábilmente en un espacio muy reducido frente al edificio del orfanato. Salió de ella y esperó con las manos en los bolsillos a que Ruby hiciera lo mismo. Y la maniobra no fue fácil con la zoóloga subida a unos tacones que no se había puesto desde la fiesta de graduación de la universidad.

Y aquellos tacones resonaban fuerte en el amplio hall que daba la bienvenida a la institución, Diecisiete, que caminaba unos metros por detrás de ella, rió levemente mientras avanzaban y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ruby, que se hallaba en un cómico estado de alerta constante, con los sentidos agudizados al máximo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, girándose de repente.

—De nada —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros con gesto inocente—. Me gusta el ruido que haces.

—Diecisiete, no me pongas más nerviosa, gracias… —siseó ella, entre dientes.

Al llegar ante el pequeño mostrador la chica sonrió amablemente a la recepcionista, que ya esperaba su llegada y les hizo pasar a través de un marco que comunicaba con un pequeño corredor en el que había tres puertas a un lado y un gran ventanal al otro, a través del cual podía verse un patio de juegos vacío.

Y casi en seguida, una de las puertas se abrió y un hombre de unos sesenta años, con cabello canoso y rostro afable, salió a recibirles.

—¿Los señores Lapis Juunanagou y Ruby Sinclair, supongo? ¡Pasen por aquí, por favor! Tenía muchas ganas de conocerles personalmente.

El hombre les guió hasta su despacho, una estancia luminosa con un escritorio, tres butacas y una gran librería que ocupaba la superficie de una pared entera.

El hombre colocó ante él un pequeño montón de papeles, en los que Diecisiete alcanzó a leer "Resultados de la valoración de idoneidad de Lapis Juunanagou", y tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios. Aún recordaba el modo en que había jugado con la mente del loquero que había intentado evaluarle.

—Veamos... Lapis Juunanagou… ¡Qué curioso, su apellido significa "Dieciséis"!

—Impresionante… —dijo el androide, fingiendo asombro. No había acertado en absoluto. El verdadero significado de Juunanagou era "número 17".

—¡Siempre me gustaron los idiomas! —se vanaglorió Hiamovi— ¿Le parece bien que comencemos por usted, señor Juunanagou? —el silencioso gesto con las manos que Diecisiete le dedicó le dio a entender su conformidad, y el director sonrió de nuevo— ¿Qué tal si me explica algo de su familia? Por ejemplo… Acerca de su padre.

"Joder", pensó Ruby. Y comenzó a sudar. Diecisiete leyó claramente la frase "nos vamos a la mierda" en la expresión aterrorizada que vio en los ojos de Ruby, y tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desternillarse allí mismo.

Disimuló la risa con una tos, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a realizar una de las actuaciones más memorables de su existencia.

—Mi padre fue un respetado Doctor en ciencias robóticas, seguro que ha escuchado su nombre, el Doctor Gero…

—Mmmh… Lo siento, no me suena. La robótica es un campo desconocido para mí.

—No importa —respondió Diecisiete, y miró a Ruby de soslayo, el color había abandonado ya su tez. No podía esperar a ver su reacción al escuchar el resto de la intervención que se le acababa de ocurrir—. Murió en un desafortunado accidente.

Diecisiete recibió una fuerte patada en la espinilla por parte de Ruby, un gesto que pasó inadvertido para Hiamovi, quien ojeaba el documento que tenía en las manos.

El androide aprovechó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Esa no la había esperado en absoluto. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Ruby le encaraba sin miedo, mitad incrédula y mitad indignada, haciéndole entender, por señas, que cortara con aquello cuanto antes.

—Lo siento. Debió ser muy duro para usted —dijo Hiamovi entonces, con gesto grave. Diecisiete volvió a prestar atención al hombre y continuó con su relato.

—No nos llevábamos bien para nada —confesó Diecisiete, haciendo uso de su tono de voz más aterciopelado—. De hecho mi padre intentaba desesperadamente CONTROLARME, y descuidó nuestra relación. Cuando se dió cuenta de que no tenía autoridad sobre mí, quiso recuperarla, pero no lo consiguió… Y terminó perdiendo la cabeza.

Lo que notó al finalizar aquella apoteósica interpretación fue el tacón de Ruby clavándose en el empeine de su pie. La mirada de ella, cargada de ira, le advertía claramente que no continuará por ahí. Se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso.

Pero Diecisiete no podía parar, lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

Se sacudió de encima el pie de Ruby en un gesto tan enérgico que casi arrojó a la zoóloga de la silla. Hiamovi advirtió el movimiento brusco de ella y alzó la vista del papel, extrañado. La chica disimuló, inclinándose hacia delante y rascándose el tobillo, a la vez que dedicaba una sonrisa inocente al hombre y su rostro se teñía de color carmesí.

—Es curioso… ¿Cómo es que no lleva el apellido de su padre? —preguntó el director, intrigado, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Diecisiete.

—Como ya le he dicho, no teníamos buena relación mi padre y yo… —dijo el androide, evadiendo la respuesta, hábilmente.

—Cierto —respondió Hiamovi sin reparar en la finta que Diecisiete acababa de hacerle—. En fin, ¡en todas partes cuecen habas, como decimos por aquí! —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y, ¿qué puede explicarme de su madre?

—No la conocí —contestó Diecisiete, simplemente. El certificado de defunción de su madre que Carl le había conseguido pertenecía, obviamente, a una persona inexistente.

—Ya veo… Veamos… Miembro de élite del Cuerpo de los Rangers del Royal Nature Park, instructor de tiro... Tiene usted veinticuatro años, y usted, señorita, tiene veinticinco. Se hallan en el límite mínimo de edad para adoptar. De hecho, Lapis, usted por sí sólo no podría hacerlo. Pero como el otro miembro de la pareja tiene veinticinco años, la solicitud es válida —explicó Hiamovi.

Ruby miró triunfante a Diecisiete, más tranquila ya por el cambio de tema que el director había sugerido, y el androide entornó los ojos con fastidio.

—Respecto a usted, señorita Sinclair, veo que en su familia hubo también un desgraciado accidente.

Ruby se irguió al entender que ahora era su turno.

—¡Oh! Uhm, sí. Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo cuando yo tenía dos años. Mi abuela fue quien me crió, pero también murió antes de que yo alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

—De modo que son ambos huérfanos —murmuró Hiamovi—. Es muy loable por su parte el deseo de acoger a niños que están pasando por la misma situación que vivieron ustedes. Aunque es curioso —dijo, pensativo—, parece que todos los que pasamos por este edificio, de un modo u otro, estamos relacionados con algún tipo de pérdida.

—¿Usted también fue huérfano de niño? —preguntó Ruby.

—No, mi caso es diferente —explicó el director—. Mi mujer murió joven a causa de una enfermedad y jamás tuvimos hijos. Fueron malos tiempos, tuve que luchar incluso contra el alcoholismo, pero el trabajo en esta Institución y sobretodo, los niños, hicieron que conservara la razón. Descubrir la esperanza y la alegría en las caras de estos niños te hace ver la vida desde otra perspectiva. Parece que las almas solitarias están destinadas a encontrarse en la vida.

Ruby miró a Diecisiete. Esa afirmación podría definir el inicio de su vida juntos. Él detectó la mirada de ella y Ruby le sonrió.

El androide estaba empezando a cansarse. Llevaban allí casi media hora y tenía ganas de decirle a aquel tipo que fuera al grano. Pero debía seguir interpretando el papel y aparentando amabilidad.

Pero, afortunadamente para él, en aquel momento el director regresó al asunto principal que les había reunido allí.

—Según los informes ustedes dos están plenamente capacitados para adoptar dos niños. Ambos trabajan, ganan buenos sueldos y han pasado los tests psicológicos positivamente. De modo que yo no tengo nada más que decir. Les doy mi aprobación personal. ¡Enhorabuena! —anunció, sonriendo ampliamente. Ruby sintió como si toda la tensión que había acumulado durante la entrevista se volatilizara de golpe, y le devolvió el gesto de forma genuina—. Y ahora permítanme acompañarles a la salida. En dos semanas tendrán listos los papeles para firmar y podrán venir a recoger a los niños.

Entonces, la sonrisa de Ruby se desvaneció. Miró al hombre, extrañada. Y luego miró a Diecisiete. El androide podía afirmar que algo no iba bien.

—¿D-dos semanas más? —musitó ella, con un hilo de voz—. Yo creía que podríamos verles hoy. Y quizá llevarles a casa mañana mismo...

—Lo siento, la Delegación no permite el contacto con los niños hasta que en el consistorio reciben mi notificación. Y esas dos semanas son el periodo necesario para preparar los informes finales. ¡No se apure!, muy pronto los tendrá ya en casa.

Parecía que el director había identificado la preocupación de Ruby antes que el mismo Diecisiete. Normal, no podía decirse que fuera hábil interpretando emociones.

Hiamovi les lideró hacia la puerta pero Ruby no se movió. El desánimo la había hecho su presa.

Diecisiete asió una de sus muñecas y estiró de ella con suavidad, y ella caminó como un autómata.

Pero al salir de nuevo al corredor, unos gritos llamaron la atención de ambos. Venían del ventanal. Ruby se paró ante él y observó el exterior.

—¡Vaya, tienen suerte! Es la hora del recreo. Verán, no está permitido que los padres en proceso de adopción tengan contacto con los niños antes de la aceptación oficial… Pero nadie va a enterarse si les ven casualmente desde aquí, ¿no creen? Así puede verlos antes de marcharse, señorita Sinclair. ¡Oh! Allí está Auri.

Ruby no le escuchaba ya. Al oír el nombre de la niña, comenzó a buscarla ávidamente. Había demasiados chiquillos y todos vestían anoraks y gruesos gorros de lana de diferentes colores. El aliento de la zoóloga empañó el cristal.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó, con tono triste. No la veía.

Diecisiete se paró a su lado y observó un instante.

—Está sentada en la banqueta que hay debajo de aquel árbol. Está de espaldas.

Ruby se apoyó con ambas manos en el vidrio y sonrió. Auri estaba jugando con aquel peluche de gato que llevaba cuando la conoció en el centro de recuperación.

—Auri… —susurró.

—No son malos niños —explicó el director—, pero debo avisarles de que no es fácil tratar con ellos. A Blake le fascinan los explosivos en general. A Auri los peluches. Pero en cuanto al carácter de cada uno: Blake es visceral aunque tímido y se siente responsable de su hermana. Por ello se exige mucho a sí mismo. Mientras que Auri es una defensora de causas perdidas y no duda en pelear si tiene que hacerlo. A veces hasta muerde...

—Curiosa manía —masculló Diecisiete, fingiendo sorpresa. Aún recordaba la dentellada con que la niña le agredión en la mano el día que los encontró en el bosque.

—Y ahí está Blake —anunció Hiamovi.

El niño acababa de hacer su aparición. Caminaba hacia su hermana con una vara en la mano, recién arrancada de un árbol, y la agitaba en el aire como si fuera una espada. Auri se levantó de la banqueta y comenzó a correr alrededor de ella, perseguida por su hermano.

—Van a ser las dos semanas más largas de mi vida… —musitó Ruby.

Hasta aquel momento, preocupada como había estado por los resultados de las pruebas psicológicas del androide y del proceso de adopción en general, Ruby no se había parado a pensar en las ganas que tenía ya de tener a sus niños en casa.

El día que le propuso a Diecisiete la que entonces le pareció una de las ideas más locas que había tenido nunca, no se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba formulando su propio deseo.

 **…**

Ruby se mantuvo callada durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa. Se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla, con el ánimo por los suelos.

Diecisiete le lanzaba miradas inquisitivas sin romper aquel silencio que se hacía incómodo hasta para él, acostumbrado como estaba a escuchar su voz cantarina hablando de temas random durante los viajes.

Cuando la nave aterrizó, Ruby descendió de ella, envolviéndose en el abrigo, y caminó con cuidado sobre la fina capa de nieve hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Se apresuró a abrirla y entró. Y tan enfrascada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que se olvidó por completo de quién aguardaba del otro lado.

Tristan la sorprendió antes de que Diecisiete pudiera interponerse, hallándose como estaba aún guardando la cápsula en el estuche. El enorme y cariñoso lobo se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras en los hombros de la joven. Ruby luchó por mantener el equilibrio sobre los tacones mientras frotaba las orejas del lobo, intentando así que se diera por satisfecho. Pero las caricias nunca eran suficientes para Tristan, y el lobo lloriqueó, tratando de lamer el rostro de la zoóloga.

—Basta… —masculló el androide, asiéndolo del pellejo del cuello para apartarlo de Ruby—. Ve a mear, vamos —le ordenó.

Ruby suspiró y entró en la casa para dirigirse directamente al dormitorio, con la intención de despojarse del abrigo y vestirse con ropa más cómoda. Pero, tras dejar la gruesa prenda en una percha, se quedó de pie y pensativa junto a la ventana.

Diecisiete se había recostado con desgana en una columna del porche y miraba a Tristan mientras éste olfateaba los alrededores. Sabía que el lobo permanecería explorando durante un buen rato, los olores que le eran familiares estaban ahora ocultos bajo aquel palmo de nieve.

Diecisiete desvió la atención hacia la ventana de su dormitorio, visible desde el porche, en la que podía vislumbrar una silueta inmóvil en el interior.

—Ya aullarás cuando quieras entrar —dijo, dirigiéndose a Tristan.

Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta.

Se quitó el abrigo, soltó las llaves en el lugar habitual y resopló. ¿Qué demonios debía pasarle a Ruby? Debería estar contenta de haber podido ver a los niños. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho que quería.

Atravesó el pequeño salón y entró en el dormitorio. Y allí estaba, en la misma posición que había observado desde el exterior. No se había quitado ni los tacones de los que tanto se había quejado en el viaje de ida.

—Pensé que me felicitarías por mis resultados en los tests, al menos. Apuesto que saqué incluso mejor puntuación que tú… —dijo, provocándola con sorna.

Ruby respondió apenas con un suspiro y ni siquiera le miró.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua. La tristeza o la preocupación eran emociones que no soportaba ver reflejadas en los ojos de Ruby. Eran demasiado expresivos y, a veces, lograban incluso transmitírselas. Y odiaba cuando eso sucedía, porque no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y veía que, si no intervenía, eso sería precisamente lo que iba a pasar en breve.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, en un tono casi exigente.

—No lo sé… Yo les habría traído ya a casa, Diecisiete. No pensé que fueran a hacernos esperar dos semanas enteras más —murmuró. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, disgustada—. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Si todo el mundo está de acuerdo, si hemos pasado todas las malditas pruebas y tenemos el perfil adecuado, ¿para qué siguen retrasando la adopción?

Ruby se lo preguntaba a él, pese a que bien sabía que esa respuesta no estaba al alcance de Diecisiete. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo dijo ese tipo. Es lo que tardan en preparar el último informe —contestó. No le veía el sentido a darle tantas vueltas a algo que no podían cambiar.

Ella regresó la vista al exterior, donde Tristan trotaba ahora entre unos árboles cercanos, y murmuró, más para ella misma que para Diecisiete.

—Espero que no estén buscando la manera de impedir…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —la interrumpió él—. ¿Quién va a impedir nada?

Ella le miró, sorprendida por el tono de su voz. El androide la observaba con un gesto entre extrañeza y fastidio, y entonces, Ruby se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. No estaba pensando con claridad.

Resopló y caminó hasta la cama, en la que se dejó caer, sentándose con una postura de completa derrota.

—Es que… —musitó Ruby—. No sé qué me pasa —confesó. La vista fija en la tupida alfombra sobre la que, finalmente, se descalzó de la preciosa tortura que eran aquellos zapatos.

—Esto es nuevo… —dijo Diecisiete, sorprendido—. Normalmente el que no sabe lo que tiene en la cabeza soy yo. Pero yo no tengo tus poderes "Bichóloga". Yo no sé leer la mente.

Ella rió por primera vez y alzó la vista de la alfombra. Diecisiete la observaba con aquel aire adusto tan misterioso. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, desabrochó los botones de su camisa, se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Diecisiete, no la has llevado puesta ni cuatro horas...

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa ahora? ¿Mi ropa?

Ella fue a contestar pero, al verle acercarse con aquella sonrisa torcida que solía usar cuando alguna idea sospechosa atravesaba su mente, se mantuvo en silencio y se puso en guardia.

Diecisiete se inclinó ante ella e introdujo las manos debajo de la falda de su vestido. Ruby ahogó un grito ante la sorpresa.

—No puedo leerte la mente… —murmuró él, pensativo—. Pero tengo un poder aún mayor que ese… —confesó. Y sus manos acariciaron los muslos de ella, adentrándose peligrosamente más y más bajo aquella prenda.

La respiración de Ruby se agitó cuando los dedos de él llegaron hasta el elástico de su ropa interior, mientras que los suyos propios no tardaron en entrelazarse con el cabello de él. Le besó repetidamente, de forma suave y lenta, tremendamente sensible al roce de sus labios. La parte perversa de su mente los ansió recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se separó de él lo justo para mirar su ojos y descubrir en ellos el fuego en el que tantas veces había ardido ya.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —susurró, intrigada. Él sonrió de medio lado.

El surco que se formaba junto la comisura de sus labios cuando sonreía de aquel modo era demasiado irresistible para ella. Ruby dirigió sus besos hacia aquel punto y lo mordió con suavidad. Gimió al notar la respuesta instantánea de él exhalando entrecortadamente a través de los labios entreabiertos.

Diecisiete se alejó para mirarla con expresión divertida y los ojos azul aguamarina brillando por las decenas de ideas que comenzaban ya a bombardear su mente. El rubor hacía destacar las diminutas pecas en la nariz de Ruby, haciéndola lucir como una inocente jovencita mirándole con ojos expectantes.

—Tienes tres intentos para adivinarlo —dijo Diecisiete, dispuesto a divertirse un rato a su costa.

Pero ella rodó los ojos.

—No… ¡No, no, no! —negó, con energía— No tengo ganas de jugar a eso ahora...

Se aferró a su cuello y le atrajo hacia sí, bruscamente, recostándose a la vez en la cama. El movimiento pilló desprevenido a Diecisiete que terminó tumbado sobre ella, y envuelto en una sucesión constante de besos y caricias impacientes que acabaron exponiendo la piel de Ruby al tacto rudo de las manos del androide.

Pronto, sus suaves gemidos complacieron los oídos de él, y su vestido acabó, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, junto a la camisa de Diecisiete. Y cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a moverse nerviosos hacia el broche de su sostén, los de Ruby se hicieron cargo del cierre de sus jeans. Sólo un leve roce un poco más allá del recio tejido fue suficiente para arrancar un leve gruñido de la garganta de él y dejar sus ojos brevemente en blanco.

—Dímelo… —jadeó ella contra su boca, tras disfrutar de la reacción que su suave tacto acababa de provocarle. Lamió sus labios entreabiertos, tentando la lengua de él, que no tardó en seguirla en aquel frenesí de besos.

Y él continuó sin decir nada. Sonrió, no obstante, entre aquellos besos húmedos al vencer finalmente en la batalla para liberar su busto de la opresión de aquella prenda y se sumergió en el sabor dulce de lo que se ocultaba tras ella. La melodía de Ruby alimentó aún más su lujuria y él continuó repartiendo besos en su cuello, su torso y su abdomen, tratando a la vez de aplacar lo mejor que podía la propia urgencia que, como siempre, le provocaba los acostumbrados temblores, aunque ya no tan violentos como cuando era inexperto del todo. Y no se detuvo en su descenso, hasta que notó el cuerpo de Ruby retorciéndose bajo el efecto de su boca.

Diecisiete se acercó entonces a su rostro y la miró. Su piel ardía y su respiración estaba acelerada. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo, tanto, que podía verse reflejado en ellos.

Él reconocía esa expresión, la había visto muchas veces antes. Hacía ya tiempo que había aprendido a provocar que esos ojos tan oscuros, cuya mirada le hacía sentir como si se hundiera en una negra sima, le dedicaran una súplica silenciosa. Esa era, precisamente, una de las cosas que le hacían sentir más poderoso.

Y, lo más importante, la preocupación que había ensombrecido aquellos preciosos ojos comenzaba a desaparecer.

Diecisiete sonrió. Lo estaba logrando.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó en un susurro agitado. Apartó un mechón de largo cabello castaño de su sien y susurró, finalmente, la explicación en su oído—. No sé leer tu mente, pero sí sé cómo borrarla...

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Los procesos de adopción son auténticas pesadillas para los padres que desean con fervor tener a sus niños en casa. Y en la realidad la cosa aún es peor ya que pueden demorarse durante_ _más de un año. Un año esperando a que te dejen abrazar a tu hijo. Un horror._

 _Desde el punto de vista de Diecisiete, no es tan malo. De todas formas no es algo que esté en su mano modificar, y creo que así sería como él reaccionaría. ¿Para qué preocuparse si no puedes hacer nada? Además, sólo hablamos del transcurro de un periodo de tiempo, nada que no pueda soportar un androide._

 _Pero para Ruby, en cambio, el tema se vuelve más peliagudo. Como cualquier ser humano en su situación, ella se siente especialmente sensibilizada con todo esto y, si le sumamos además lo mal que lo ha pasado durante el procedimiento evaluativo, lo lógico es que la chica quiera que todo eso acabe de una vez para poder llevarse a sus niños a casa y vivir tranquilos. Está ansiosa, impaciente, y eso repercute en su estado anímico y, por ende, en el de Diecisiete._

 _He tardado bastante m_ _ás de lo que esperaba en redactar este capítulo. Hacía tiempo que las escenas hot se quedaban en el tintero, y quería añadir una que no resultara desagradable. No me gusta el Lemon explícito. Y las escenas subidas de tono se me hacen especialmente difíciles cuando es él quien lleva la iniciativa. Diecisiete NO es romántico, si no pasional. Le mueve un instinto muy primitivo y natural. Al menos así es como yo le imagino en las artes amatorias. Y Ruby, pues se deja llevar como cualquier mujer inteligente haría XD._

 _El sexo es algo que Diecisiete sabe hacer (y a estas alturas, probablemente muy bien) y no es un acto de_ _l todo altruista, de modo que utilizar el sexo como una herramienta para desestresar a Ruby me pareció un pensamiento muy probable en él, sobretodo cuando ese estrés también le afecta a sí mismo porque... ¡Oh wait! ¡Siente empatía por ella!_

 _Es una ternurita..._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	41. Capítulo XLI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLI

 **..:::..**

* * *

Blake sostenía las identificaciones que el director Hiamovi les había dado dos días antes: cuando les comunicó que su proceso de adopción había finalizado. Allí constaba su nueva dirección: Cuadrante 2, Zona Sur, Royal Nature Park. Y en esos papeles figuraba también el nombre completo de los niños: Blake y Auri Juunanagou.

De Diecisiete sonaba amenazador hasta el apellido.

Empacar sus escasas pertenencias y despedirse de sus compañeros del Sunnyside fue lo que ocupó su tiempo durante aquellos dos días, los últimos que iban a pasar en el orfanato antes de que sus padres fueran a buscarles. Y fueron receptores de numerosas felicitaciones, incluso de muestras de envidia sana por parte de algunos chicos. No era un secreto para nadie dónde iban a vivir Blake y Auri a partir de entonces, ni tampoco quienes iban a ser sus padres.

Sobretodo para los chicos, Blake era un niño con mucha suerte. Su padre adoptivo era un agente de la ley, ¡un Ranger del Royal Nature Park! Una de esas figuras que los muchachos idolatraban y consideraban héroes.

Pero tanto para Blake como para Auri, Diecisiete no personificaba eso en absoluto. Ambos sabían la verdadera personalidad del Ranger. Aunque los dos niños mantenían la esperanza de que no fuera todo un desastre ya que su mamá adoptiva era Ruby, y ella sí había demostrado ternura y amabilidad.

Sus nuevos padres, sin duda, formaban una combinación curiosa y difícil de creer. Debido a esto, ese nuevo periodo que se abría en sus vidas era incierto para ellos.

¿Podrían ser felices?

La sala donde esperaban era la contigua al Hall principal del orfanato. Allá sólo se entraba para abandonar el Sunnyside definitivamente.

Hasta ese día, pensar en hallarse en aquella sala era para Blake una de sus peores pesadillas. Siempre había relacionado su adopción con la separación de su hermana y jamás había querido que le adoptaran, al contrario que cualquier otro chico huérfano.

Pero, por fortuna, se iban juntos.

Aguardaban sentados en un sofá de dos plazas, inmóviles, agarrados de las manos, nerviosos. Inmersos en el intimidante silencio de la sala vacía y escuchando el incesante tic tac del reloj de cuco.

Delante de ellos y sobre la tupida alfombra de la sala, el par de maletas que encerraban sus posesiones.

—Tengo miedo...

La vocecita de Auri rompió el severo silencio. Blake la miró y estrechó su mano aún más fuerte.

—Yo también —admitió—. Pero vamos a estar juntos… Y también va a estar Ruby.

Realmente tenía esperanzas en esa mujer. Ella le inspiraba una confianza que con Diecisiete no sentía.

Pese a que, al final, gracias a Ruby, descubrieron que el Ranger no era un demente tan peligroso como aparentaba, lo más que recordaban de él era su antipatía y su malhumor. Era un hombre intrigante y no sabían qué podían esperar de él y qué no.

—Yo siempre quise tener un padre... Pero no estoy seguro de querer uno como él —confesó Blake.

El reloj de cuco sonó entonces y los niños dieron un respingo. Eran las tres de la tarde, la hora acordada para la recogida.

Pasaron cinco minutos más en la sala de espera, ellos dos solos, hasta que oyeron unas voces hablando afuera, en el Hall. La puerta de dos hojas se abrió y el director Hiamovi hizo su entrada, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

Y tras él aparecieron Ruby y Diecisiete.

—Es la hora, niños —dijo Hiamovi, satisfecho de poder ser testigo de otro final feliz en el Sunnyside.

Los niños les miraron, apocados y tímidos. Ruby les sonreía ampliamente. Lucía un atuendo consistente en leggins gruesos de color negro, botas de montaña y un tupido jersey de lana de color marrón. Su cabello estaba suelto y ordenado, y sobre su pecho caían unos largos mechones que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Sobre el brazo llevaba un anorak de color granate. Con aquella sonrisa les parecía la imagen misma de la felicidad.

La cara de Diecisiete, en cambio, mostraba una expresión difícil de definir. Se plantó delante de ellos mirándoles inquisitivamente con aquellos ojos azules tan claros.

—¿Esto es lo único que traéis? —preguntó, señalando las dos maletas.

Blake las miró y se mordió el labio. Se sentía diminuto ante la imponente presencia del Ranger.

—...No tenemos nada más —musitó.

—Compraremos lo que necesitéis, no os preocupéis por eso —le tranquilizó Ruby.

Hacía semanas que ya no había marcha atrás, pero ahora, con todos los papeles en regla y parado ante esos dos niños, era que Diecisiete entendía la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Él, el Androide Número 17, la antigua máquina de matar, la creación perfecta del Doctor Gero, estaba a sólo un paso de convertirse en el tutor de esos dos niños, en su PADRE.

Sí, definitivamente, había llegado el momento de entrar en pánico.

Una vez salieran por la puerta la seguridad de esas criaturas dependería directamente de él y de Ruby. Sentía el peso de la responsabilidad recayendo directamente sobre su cabeza y no era una sensación agradable ni tranquilizadora.

Y, tras estudiar la cara de Ruby, se daba cuenta de que ambos se hallaban en una tesitura contraria.

Ella se sentía dichosa y tranquila. Él, preocupado por el futuro desconocido que les esperaba.

Para ella la incertidumbre de su futuro era una aventura llena de sorpresas sobretodo agradables, típicas de la experiencia de la maternidad. Para él esa paternidad tan desconocida iba a ser como caminar por el borde de un precipicio sobre cristales rotos.

—¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Ruby, entonces.

Ellos asintieron, tímidamente. Y Diecisiete estuvo tentado de decir que él no. Pero, mientras gritaba internamente, fueron otras palabras las que salieron de sus labios.

—Entonces vámonos.

 **...**

Cuando Blake se vio dentro de aquella nave: un modelo de Capsule Corporation del que solía ver publicidad por todas partes, casi no podía creerlo. Pero, ¿cuánto dinero tenían aquellos dos?

Ruby se giró en su asiento y los miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Estáis bien ahí atrás? ¿Lleváis los cinturones bien abrochados? —preguntó.

Los niños asintieron. Los cinturones de aquella aeronave eran como los de un avión y Blake había tenido que ayudar a su hermana a ajustar el suyo. Era tan menuda que tuvo que estrechárselo al máximo.

Diecisiete puso la mano abierta sobre un panel lector de huellas y el motor arrancó. Aquel era un sistema antirrobo muy avanzado. Aún así, los cacos se las ingeniaban para robar incluso modelos tan imposibles como aquel.

La cúpula de la nave se cerró y el androide tomó los mandos. A diferencia de en el 4x4, allí no había espejo retrovisor en el que se reflejaran sus ojos helados, de modo que los dos niños se relajaron. Auri, sentada tras Diecisiete, tenía la suerte de poder ver desde allí el perfil de Ruby y sus expresiones.

Y, en cuanto la nave despegó, ambos pudieron comprobar, de nuevo, el modo tan curioso que tenía ella de hablarle a él.

—Intenta pilotar suave, Diecisiete. Acuérdate que vienen los niños detrás… —le recordó la chica. Luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de continuar—. Ya sabes… Suave suavecito...

—Una alusión más a esa canción y pilotaré hasta casa con la nave bocabajo —masculló Diecisiete mirando de soslayo a Ruby y sonriendo de forma macabra.

No se trataba de un farol. Diecisiete era muy, muy capaz de hacerlo. Pero Ruby no pudo evitar mondarse de risa con su reacción.

Pero el consejo de Ruby realmente tenía una buena razón: Diecisiete conducía cualquier vehículo poniendo la máquina al límite. De todas formas, él no podía morir de un accidente. Así que Ruby se veía obligada, más veces de las que deseaba, a recordarle que no iba solo.

Afortunadamente, parecía que el androide era consciente de que transportaba en su nave tres vidas mucho más frágiles que la propia, y el viaje transcurrió sin incidentes y sorprendentemente rápido para Blake, que aún recordaba el dolor de trasero con el que se bajaron del autobús él y sus compañeros del orfanato el día que regresaron de la excursión al Parque Natural.

Cuando la nave sobrevoló los límites del bosque cubierto de nieve, las naricillas de los niños se pegaron a los vidrios. Lo miraban todo con avidez. Desde allí arriba se daban cuenta de lo inmenso que era aquel territorio. Estaba claro que el día que escaparon no habrían llegado a la carretera de ningún modo y, probablemente, de no haberles encontrado Diecisiete ni siquiera lo habrían contado.

Aterrizaron en un claro sin desnivel en el terreno, cercano a un cortafuegos que dividía un bosque de abetos en dos. En aquel claro había una casa con las paredes revestidas de madera oscura y el techo de pizarra negra. Parecía una cabaña pero era mucho más grande que las típicas cabañas de madera que habían visto en fotos.

La turbina del motor se detuvo poco a poco y su sonido se volvió más grave. Diecisiete movió algunas palancas y bloqueó los mandos antes de detener el motor del todo. Y entonces, se giró de repente hacia los niños y los escudriñó, con una mirada heladora... Pero no les dijo nada.

Blake y Auri pestañearon, sin entender exactamente qué era lo que el Ranger tenía en la cabeza. Incluso Ruby observó, desconcertada, a Diecisiete.

El androide abrió la boca despacio y finalmente dijo:

—¿Alguien se ha mareado?

El silencio que siguió a la pregunta fue sepulcral. Y, después de la sorpresa inicial, los pequeños respondieron al unísono con un gesto enérgico de negación con la cabeza, tras lo cual, Diecisiete regresó la mirada al frente y desbloqueó la compuerta, que se abrió haciendo un sonido agudo debido al sistema de compresión de aire.

Saltó afuera, y en el habitáculo de la nave quedaron Ruby y los dos niños, aún en shock por la mirada asesina que Diecisiete les había dedicado para, simplemente, interesarse por su estado.

Ruby los miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Os acostumbraréis a él —les aseguró, tranquilizándoles.

Los niños desabrocharon sus cinturones y se bajaron de la nave bajo la mirada atenta de Diecisiete, que ya había sacado las maletas del compartimento de carga.

El androide fue quien abrió la puerta de la casa, de modo que fue él quien recibió el previsible y efusivo saludo con el que Tristan les aguardaba adentro.

Ruby había estado preocupada por cómo iba a tomarse el lobo las nuevas incorporaciones en la familia. Pero, para su sorpresa, Tristan se mostró tranquilo con los niños, obviamente sin dedicarles tanta atención como a ella o, sobretodo, a Diecisiete.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dijo el androide, encogiéndose de hombros cuando ella incidió en aquel tema—. Es un perro sociable.

—Más que tú —replicó Ruby.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño, pero su protesta fue silenciada con un corto beso en los labios.

Auri curioseaba el salón con ojitos chispeantes. No era una estancia muy grande, probablemente no llegaba ni a los veinticinco metros cuadrados, y estaba dividida en dos ambientes: un comedor con una mesa cuadrada y cuatro sillas, frente al cual había un marco sin puerta que comunicaba a una pequeña cocina, y una zona con un amplio sofá, una gran estantería de madera con muchos compartimentos de forma cuadrada y repletos de libros, y un televisor gigantesco que ocupaba buena parte de la pared frente al sofá. Y, al fondo, en un rincón, una chimenea de piedra junto a la cual había un soporte con varias armas de fuego y cajas de munición.

Y era en ese punto, precisamente, donde estaba centrada toda la atención de Blake, como si no hubiera absolutamente nada más en toda la sala.

El androide entornó los ojos. No le gustaba nada el modo en que el niño analizaba su rifle y su escopeta. En aquel momento recordó las palabras de Flynn y pensó que quizá no sería mala idea colocar el soporte un poco más arriba...

—Siento que tengáis que compartir habitación, la casa no es muy grande… —se excusó Ruby, cuando abrió la puerta de la estancia que habían arreglado para ellos. Aquel dormitorio y el salón se conectaban directamente, a diferencia de la habitación principal que quedaba separada del salón mediante un corto pasillo.

—… No importa —respondió Blake, en seguida, entrando en el dormitorio. En realidad lo prefería así.

Además, la habitación era bastante amplia.

Auri abrió su maleta y extrajo su peluche descolorido y desgastado. Luego fue hasta una de las camas y se subió.

Tristan entró en el dormitorio moviendo la cola y curioseando las maletas de los niños, intrigado por aquel nuevo olor.

Blake se fijó en un paquete envuelto sobre un baúl para guardar juguetes que había junto a una pared.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no lo abrís? —respondió Ruby, en tono misterioso.

Los niños se miraron. ¿Era un regalo para ellos?

Auri se bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió junto a su hermano. Ruby sonrió al ver la ilusión en aquellos rostros. Al romper el envoltorio descubrieron que se trataba de un libro de cuentos ilustrados. Sonrieron y lo hojearon de inmediato.

—¿Os gusta? —inquirió Ruby.

Asintieron enseguida. Aunque la respuesta a aquella pregunta era obvia: los dos niños miraban las preciosas ilustraciones con ojos brillantes y Ruby se sintió aliviada. Cuando pensó en hacerles un regalo de bienvenida no sabía qué escoger. Ahora se alegraba de haberse decantado, finalmente, por aquel libro que vio en el escaparate de una de las librerías del pueblo más cercano al Parque Natural.

—Si os apetece, después de cenar, podemos leer algunos —les propuso.

Los niños asintieron y, entre los tres, procedieron a vaciar las maletas. Ruby se quedó en la habitación, ayudándoles a organizar su guardarropa. Y, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: lo escasas que eran sus pertenencias, y la segunda: que no tenían juguetes.

¿Qué niño perteneciente a una familia con un poder adquisitivo como el de ellos no tenía juguetes? ¡No habían pensado en eso! Tenían que solucionarlo…

Ruby miró hacia el salón a través de la puerta del dormitorio. Recostado en el marco, con una postura que destilaba aburrimiento, estaba Diecisiete. Él vio la repentina urgencia en los ojos de Ruby y supo de inmediato que en algo la habían cagado, seguro.

Entornó los ojos y Ruby comprendió, con este gesto, que el androide le estaba preguntando: "¿Qué coño pasa?", de forma silenciosa.

Ella señaló, disimuladamente, con la cabeza, el precioso baúl que habían comprado para que los niños guardaran sus juguetes, y con la expresión de su cara Diecisiete entendió, perfectamente, la palabra: "vacío".

El androide la señaló a ella y después a los dos niños con un imperceptible movimiento de las cejas. Y Ruby comprendió: "cómprales lo que quieran".

Ella ladeó la cabeza, puso ojitos tiernos y un puchero que, claramente, significaba: "¿vendrás con nosotros?".

Diecisiete rodó los ojos y resopló antes de darse la vuelta. Y con este último gesto, dio por finalizada la conversación silenciosa. Y ella frunció el ceño, disgustada, porque había entendido de maravilla la última parte: "no me jodas, Ruby".

Diecisiete se dejó caer en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó las patas de Tristan, golpeando suavemente el suelo entarimado al acercarse. Abrió un ojo y vio al lobo delante de él. Parecía que le observaba acusadoramente.

—No me jodas tú tampoco…

Entretanto, en la habitación ya casi habían terminado de alistar perchas y cajones.

Blake extrajo, por último, una vieja fotografía de un pequeño bolsillo exterior de la maleta, una que Ruby ya había visto antes.

—¿Puedo poner la foto de nuestra madre en la mesilla? —preguntó el niño, tímidamente. No sabía si aquello le iba a parecer bien a Ruby

—Claro que puedes —respondió ella. Y, dándose cuenta del deterioro de la foto, añadió—, y si os parece bien, mañana podemos ir al pueblo a comprar un marco para que no se estropee más.

Blake asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Cuanto más la trataba más cómodo se sentía junto a Ruby.

 **...**

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, con Ruby explicándoles anécdotas en general de la vida en la Reserva y Diecisiete enfrascado en la tarea de reubicar el soporte de las armas.

Y durante la cena, Ruby creyó conveniente proponer unas normas básicas de horarios para ver televisión, acostarse, etc. Y comprobó la facilidad que tuvieron los niños para aceptarlas. Estaban tan acostumbrados a las estrictas reglas del orfanato que ni siquiera rechistaron ante las de su nueva casa.

La zoóloga estaba sorprendida. Esos niños le resultaban extrañamente fáciles de llevar. Demasiado fáciles. Por un lado respiraba aliviada por no tener que discutir con ellos, de entrada. Pero por otro tenía la corazonada de que aquel comportamiento tan sumiso se debía a la timidez y a la falta de confianza.

—Mmmh… No se me ocurre nada más que explicaros —confesó, pensativa, una vez los niños hubieron acabado con el contenido de sus platos, consistente en nuggets y patatas fritas. Pese a que Ruby era defensora y practicante de la alimentación sana, había pensado que poner delante de los niños un plato de verduras al vapor la primera vez que comían en su casa, no sería memorable para ellos. O quizá sí, pero seguro que no iba a ser un recuerdo agradable, precisamente—. Diecisiete, ¿a tí se te ocurre algo? —preguntó Ruby.

El androide la miró desde la otra punta de la sala. Luego miró a los niños de la forma acostumbrada, provocando que, sobretodo Blake, se encogiera en su asiento.

¿Que si se le ocurría algo? Por su puesto: muchas cosas.

—Sí. Está TERMINANTEMENTE prohibido tocar mis armas, ni siquiera cuando estén descargadas. Tampoco la munición, ni la funda de la pistola vacía, sin mi permiso —dijo, con tono hostil. Y mientras hablaba señalaba con el dedo índice al niño—. Vivimos en medio de un bosque plagado de animales salvajes, trampas y cazadores furtivos, así que nunca os moveréis solos fuera de los límites del área en la que está situada esta casa —continuó—. Y lo último: los _walkie talkies_ son herramientas de trabajo —dijo entonces, señalando los aparatos, apagados, en su lugar acostumbrado—, está prohibido jugar con ellos.

Cuando terminó, Ruby, Blake y Auri le miraron en silencio. Parecía un sargento del ejército.

La zoóloga suspiró mientras hacía un gesto de negación.

—De acuerdo, niños. Es hora de cepillarse los dientes y ponerse los pijamas.

Los niños obedecieron de nuevo sin problemas y cuando desaparecieron ambos en su habitación, Ruby miró con dureza a Diecisiete.

—Relájate un poco —masculló, con el ceño fruncido—. Les vas a asustar aún más de lo que ya están.

—Tu fuiste quien me propuso que dijera mis normas —se defendió él.

—Podrían asemejarse menos a las de una cárcel —le recriminó Ruby.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros y terminó su tarea de colocar las armas de nuevo en el soporte tras haber variado la altura.

Y, al ver su reacción, la zoóloga resopló, amontonó los platos de la cena e hizo mutis a través del marco de la cocina, dándole por imposible.

Pero, pese al modo en que le había respondido, Diecisiete sabía que Ruby tenía razón. Siempre la tenía, sobretodo en situaciones que para él eran desconocidas.

Diecisiete no estaba familiarizado con los niños, esa era la cuestión. Apenas había tratado con algunos en los pocos grupos para los que había hecho de guía desde que trabajaba como Ranger, además del hijo de Logan, al que había visto en tres o cuatro ocasiones.

Y, por lo visto, a los niños había que hablarles en un tono más cuidadoso, más comprensivo, más paciente.. Y Diecisiete era monotonal.

Él sólo sabía decir las cosas de una manera: tal como las pensaba, no sabía suavizar sus palabras. O hablaba a su manera o no podía hacerlo. Y su manera era aquella: seca, ácida y amenazadora. Y, aunque su voz era agradable y poseía un timbre grave y aterciopelado, de sus labios sonaba como salida de la boca del mismo diablo.

Y así era lógico que los niños estuvieran asustados y que Blake no se atreviera ni a mirarle a la cara.

—Relajarme… —murmuraba para sí, pensativo.

Tras alimentar el fuego de la chimenea con un tronco más, permaneció acuclillado delante del hogar, respirando hondo varias veces, con los ojos cerrados. "Relájate", pensaba...

—¿Estás enfadado?

Diecisiete abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha. Auri le miraba con aquellos ojos enormes que poseía, y en el gris azulado refulgía, parpadeante, el resplandor del fuego. Llevaba puesto un grueso pijama afelpado y portaba, bajo un brazo, el libro de cuentos de Ruby y, en la otra mano, a Randy.

—No —respondió, seco.

"Relájate", se repitió. Y trató de suavizar el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero un cuento para dormir —espetó la niña.

Diecisiete parpadeó varias veces tras escuchar la petición.

—¿Eh…?

—Me gusta el de la princesa y el sapo —especificó ella. Y le tendió el libro.

El androide buscó con gesto alarmado a Ruby y la encontró observándoles en secreto desde la puerta de la cocina, espiando la respuesta de Diecisiete.

Los ojos de él se abrieron aún más, instándola con otro gesto silencioso a que le ayudara. Ella negó con la cabeza. No iba a ayudarle esa vez. Auri le había ido a buscar a él, de modo que Ruby se internó de nuevo en la cocina, haciendo ver que aún no había terminado de recoger, para forzarle a interactuar con la niña por sí mismo.

Diecisiete miró a Auri. Era más que probable que, leído con esa voz suya salida del infierno, aquel cuento le provocara pesadillas. Pero no le quedaba otra.

—… Está bien —accedió, a regañadientes. Y se sentaron ambos en el sofa.

Pero la cosa no fue tal y como había esperado. Auri se sabía el cuento de memoria e interrumpía continuamente la lectura monótona de Diecisiete para añadir algún detalle extra que no venía escrito en la versión de aquel libro.

—… Y le ardió la boca después de chupar la piel del sapo —concluyó Diecisiete, cansado de las continuas interrupciones—. Fin.

—No lo chupó, sólo le dio un beso —aclaró la niña, hablándole como si el androide no hubiera entendido nada.

—Si luego se lamió los labios es como si lo hubiera chupado —añadió Diecisiete.

—¡Que no lo chupó! —exclamó ella, con fastidio.

—Hay muchos tipos de besos, Diecisiete —intervino Ruby, desde la cocina—. Y no lo chupó, Auri. No le hagas caso.

Diecisiete cerró el libro violentamente y se lo dio a la niña.

—A dormir —le ordenó.

—No tengo sueño —respondió ella, tomando el libro y dejándolo a su lado, sobre el asiento. El androide rodó los ojos y se repantigó en el sofá. Esa niña tenía respuestas para todo…

—Yo tampoco —dijo Blake, irrumpiendo en el salón.

Diecisiete le había oído revolver en su maleta y abrir y cerrar cajones, terminando, probablemente, de organizar algunas cosas en la habitación.

Y en aquel momento miraba a Tristan, que estaba tumbado traquilamente junto al sofá.

—Siempre me gustaron los lobos… —confesó.

—A mi me gustan los gatos. Este se llama Randy —informó Auri, plantándolo justo delante de los ojos de Diecisiete.

El androide miró el roñoso peluche con desdén. ¿Se suponía que debía hacerle un cumplido a semejante ruina de muñeco?

—Es precioso, cielo —murmuró Ruby, abandonando la cocina para acudir en su auxilio.

Intentar entretener a Auri sólo, era una cosa. Pero lidiar con los dos niños a la vez era demasiado pedir para la primera noche de Diecisiete como padre.

Auri se arrellanó entonces en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo de Diecisiete y se dedicó a sobar las orejas de Randy con un ritmo constante.

—¿Puedo acariciarle? —preguntó Blake, con un hilo de voz. Señalaba a Tristan mientras miraba a Diecisiete. Había querido hacerlo desde que habían entrado en aquella casa.

—No tienes que pedir permiso por todo… —respondió el androide, en un tono parecido al del fastidio.

Blake bajó la vista al suelo, y en su carita podía verse reflejada la decepción. Ruby se sentó en el brazo del sofá, junto a Diecisiete, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo que quiere decir es que ahora ésta es tu casa y Tristan es un miembro de tu familia también. No necesitas pedir permiso para hacer algo que deseas —explicó.

Por lo visto iban a necesitar un diccionario traductor "Diecisiete - Blake"...

El niño asintió, tímidamente, incapaz aún de sostener la mirada de hielo del androide, y se acercó despacio a Tristan. El lobo advirtió el movimiento del Blake y alzó la cabeza. El tamaño y la mirada del animal eran intimidantes. Finalmente, Blake se arrodilló junto al lobo y acarició su pelaje. Era espeso y largo, y en las orejas algo más corto y suave.

Y lo que a Blake le había parecido una mirada amenazadora de Diecisiete dirigida a él, era, en realidad, una advertencia para Tristan. Un sólo gesto fuera de lugar, un sólo gruñido, y pasaría la noche a la intemperie. El lobo pareció entenderlo y se dejó acariciar dócilmente por el niño.

Y, tan concentrado estaba en el comportamiento de Tristan, que el androide no se percató de que hacía ya un buen rato que las manitas de Auri habían dejado de sobar el peluche. Ruby se irguió en su lugar para mirar a la niña y levantó las cejas, sorprendida, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

—Diecisiete… —susurró.

El androide siguió con la vista lo que Ruby estaba mirando y fue entonces que se percató de que la calma de la niña se debía a que se había quedado dormida.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ser? Hacía apenas tres minutos que la había visto despierta, estaba seguro. Era como si tuviera un botón de apagado. No habría imaginado nunca que un niño podía dormirse así de profundamente y tan deprisa.

—Llévala a la cama —dijo Ruby, en el mismo tono susurrante.

Diecisiete arqueó una ceja ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

—¿Yo? —preguntó—. Se despertará… —afirmó, convencido.

No se veía capaz ni de acostar a su hija apropiadamente. Aquella sensación de inseguridad y alerta que le había acompañado desde que abandonaron el orfanato se intensificaba cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos. Y temía que, en cualquier momento, iba a necesitar gritar para deshacerse de la tensión. Eso o largarse bien lejos a volatilizar un par de montañas.

—No lo hará —le aseguró la zoóloga—. Mírala, está muy cansada. Y decía que no tenía sueño… —Ruby sonrió, enternecida—. Lo que le pasaba era que quería estar contigo.

¿Con él?

Diecisiete miró a la niña. Al dormir tenía el rostro completamente relajado, al contrario que estando despierta, cuando no pasaba un sólo segundo en el que Auri no cambiara de expresión facial en función de lo que pensaba o sentía.

Con cada gesto de aquellos niños, con cada palabra suya, incluso de Ruby, Diecisiete se sentía más desubicado. ¿Qué niño en su sano juicio, querría estar con Diecisiete el primer día, sin conocerle apenas? Lo normal sería que estuviera como Blake, acobardada.

El androide suspiró, se levantó y, con algo de torpeza, tomó en brazos a la niña. Auri se aferró a él, inconscientemente, y Diecisiete notaba su respiración fuerte y rítmica contra su propio cuello mientras la llevaba a su habitación, y el cuerpo lacio entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta de que había sido alzada y que ahora estaba desplazándose.

La depositó en la cama con cuidado y, en la oscuridad de la habitación, no lo suficientemente tenebrosa para impedir su aguda visión, la contempló colocarse de costado, abrazando fuertemente aquel desastre de gato de felpa que llevaba a todas partes.

Diecisiete cubrió a Auri con el edredón nórdico sin demasiada ceremonia, mientras que, a la vez, escuchaba un sonido de pasos cuidadosos entrando en el dormitorio. Blake se acostó en su cama, bostezando silenciosamente.

El niño y Diecisiete intercambiaron miradas. La del androide, enigmática; la del niño, temerosa. Finalmente, apartó la vista y le dio la espalda antes de murmurar:

—Buenas noches.

Diecisiete se quedó un instante en el mismo lugar, escuchando con atención aquel nuevo silencio que inundaría su casa las noches venideras. Un silencio que no era tal: la respiración pausada de sus hijos.

—...Buenas noches —respondió en un tono grave e inexperto en esa materia.

Ninguno se movió. Blake cayó dormido prácticamente en el mismo instante que se enterró en su propio edredón.

Cuando el androide abandonó el cuarto se dejó atrapar entre los brazos de Ruby, quien le esperaba en el salón.

Y allí, enterrando el rostro en la clavícula de ella, suspiró profundamente, al fin, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, lo único que podía darle algo de serenidad en aquel momento.

¡Qué complicado era todo! Él no tenía intención en absoluto de ser hostil con ellos. No era que no los quisiera en la casa. Obviamente, si había pasado por todo aquel interminable y cansino proceso de adopción era porque quería darles la vida que merecían.

Pero la situación le venía tan grande que no sabía cómo actuar.

Abrió los ojos y estrechó aún más a Ruby.

Eran SUS niños. La sola expresión resonando en su mente le daba escalofríos. Pero no por rechazo, sino por temor de no ser capaz de hacerlo bien.

Y toda esa preocupación, aquel inmenso y silencioso sentir, le llegó a ella a través de aquel abrazo, que más que eso era una señal de socorro.

Ruby sonrió y acarició su espalda, entendiendo todo.

—No te exijas tanto el primer día, Diecisiete —susurró en su oído, dulcemente—. Son sólo niños y para ellos todo esto es tan difícil como para ti, incluso más, porque ellos están indefensos —explicó—. Dales tiempo y relájate. Si te relajas será todo mucho más fácil. Además, me acuerdo que con Luka te llevaste bien desde el primer momento.

—No es lo mismo —replicó Diecisiete con un gruñido, sin despegarse un centímetro de ella.

—¿Por qué? Luka y Blake tienen la misma edad —razonó ella.

—Luka es el hijo de otro —explicó Diecisiete.

Tan simple como eso.

—Y él es el tuyo. Esa es la única diferencia —dijo Ruby—. Sé tú mismo, igual que haces cuando estás con Luka. No te bloquees con Blake, no tiene sentido —le aconsejó ella. Su mano subiendo y bajando suavemente en aquella amorosa caricia—. Además, ya has visto cómo te busca Auri, a ella la tienes en el bolsillo. Sólo debes abrirte un poco más. Sólo un poquito más.

El androide se irguió y la miró con gravedad, los ojos entornados.

—… No soy bueno en eso, precisamente. Y además con ese niño es difícil… —confesó Diecisiete por fin.

Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de que Auri le buscaba a él. Con ella sería todo más sencillo, tenía ese presentimiento. Pero con Blake… Había demasiada tensión y no entendía porqué.

—Claro que es difícil, porque sois iguales —explicó Ruby, como si hubiera leído su mente—. Se bloquea igual que tú, pero a él le pasa porque es muy tímido. Escúchame: empieza con Auri. Los dos están muy unidos, estoy segura de que cuando Blake vea a su hermana relacionarse contigo irá ganando confianza y se acercará a ti. Pero no te fuerces, Diecisiete —le rogó. Sujetó el rostro del androide entre sus manos acariciándole con los pulgares—. Esto es sólo el principio. Todo irá bien —aseguró, la chica.

Sonrió de forma genuina y Diecisiete suspiró. Ruby tenía razón, de nuevo. Era solo el principio.

—Demos un paso cada vez, ¿de acuerdo?… —continuó ella. Y entonces la sonrisa dulce se transformó en una maligna—. Ya sabes… Pasito a pasito...

Diecisiete reaccionó como un resorte al oír de nuevo la tonadilla que tanto odiaba. De un súbito gesto se colgó a Ruby del hombro y la chica ahogó un grito ante el repentino movimiento. Se tapó la boca para amortiguar la risa, mientras el androide se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio de ambos portando a la zoóloga como un fardo.

Ella lo había buscado. Además, esa noche, quien necesitaba una cura antiestrés, era él. Y urgentemente.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _A **BurumaSan92** y **MontseJuarez** , suave suavecito._

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Y ahora, después de haber aprendido a vivir en pareja, de haberse adaptado el uno al otro, deben adaptarse a los niños. El proceso vuelve a empezar y para Diecisiete es un descubrimiento de emociones nuevas, que ni siquiera imagina cuánto van a significarle. Pero bueno, tal como dice Ruby: pasito a pasito XD Ella tiene fé en él, sabe que es perfectamente capaz de desarrollar una relación con esos niños. Y de que no será la relación típica de padre e hijos también es consciente. Diecisiete tiene su propia y particular manera de querer._

 _Y, antes de irme, sólo diré una palabra: Auri :')_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	42. Capítulo XLII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLII

 **..:::..**

* * *

La Ley otorgaba una semana libre a los padres adoptivos para habituarse a la nueva situación familiar y poder comenzar a construir una buena relación con los niños.

Durante esa semana Ruby les llevó de visita a diversos lugares: al Observatorio para mostrarles el trabajo que hacían Alec y ella, a la Central de los Rangers para presentarles a los oficiales que trabajaban en la oficina, algunos de los cuales ya conocían: Jimmy, Flynn, Mot, el Jefe… Incluso tomaron chocolate en el bar de Yunpei, con Martha haciéndoles cientos de preguntas.

Visitaron también el pueblo más cercano, donde la zoóloga les matriculó en la escuela de Educación Infantil y Primaria a la que acudían los hijos de los oficiales de los Rangers y que se hallaba a las afueras, en un bonito paraje cuyo aspecto se asemejaba mucho a los bosques en los que vivían.

Era un edificio de tres pisos de altura, con las fachadas pintadas de color amarillo y ventanales amplios. Las aulas eran luminosas y disponían de amplias zonas de deporte y actividades al aire libre.

Los niños estaban entusiasmados. Nunca habían ido a una escuela "normal". Las clases, en el orfanato, se impartían en el mismo edificio que, a veces, se asemejaba más a una prisión que a una institución de acogida, debido a lo poco que los niños abandonaban las instalaciones.

Ruby pudo disfrutar de ellos aquella semana libre, pero Diecisiete no pudo librar esos días completos para estar con sus hijos.

Había tres cuadrantes en la reserva que, por un tema de distancia hasta la carretera, funcionaban sin los turnos de 12 horas normales. Por contrato, los Rangers responsables de dichos cuadrantes debían permanecer en una constante vigilancia que dependía enteramente de ellos.

Era un trabajo muy duro y exigente, y no había muchos oficiales que estuvieran capacitados para él.

El de Diecisiete era uno de esos tres cuadrantes, el más lejano a la Central, y el que estaba formado por mayor cantidad de zonas con terreno escarpado y de difícil acceso en las que el androide ya había registrado detenciones de cazadores furtivos, grupos organizados de tráfico de animales o criminales del mundo de la droga.

De modo que no servía cualquiera para sustituirle y Diecisiete no podía abandonar su puesto.

Pese a lo esclavo del trabajo, él siempre había sido independiente. Gestionaba su propio tiempo y solía hacer varias patrullas completas a diario: normalmente una de madrugada y otra al anochecer. Y durante las tormentas aún hacía otra más durante la noche. Además se mantenía en contacto constante con la Central, a donde debía acudir en caso de ser llamado. Si esto no ocurría sólo visitaba la oficina dos veces por semana para rellenar los impresos de control, una tarea a la que estaba obligado por normativa, y solían ser los mismos días que impartía las clases de tiro.

Aún en medio de la dificultad, Diecisiete se las ingenió para coincidir con los niños en casa. Aunque esto le suponía auténticos quebraderos de cabeza por lo complicado que le resultaba relacionarse con Blake y Auri.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía cuatro años que sacaría tiempo hasta de debajo de las piedras para pasarlo con dos niños que acababa de adoptar, se habría reído en su cara.

Aunque una de las facetas más destacables que seguía compartiendo con su antiguo yo era que siempre hacía lo que le convenía a él. Y, en aquel momento, lo que le convenía a su salud mental era aprender a tratar con esos dos niños.

Con Auri los avances habían sido mínimos, pero palpables. Más que a cualquier otra cosa, Diecisiete se había acostumbrado a la espontaneidad de la niña, que solía sorprenderle con temas de conversación inesperados. Pero como ninguno de los dos exigía absolutamente nada al otro, el diálogo, aunque de forma extraña, solía fluir con naturalidad entre ellos.

La relación con Blake, no obstante, seguía siendo muy difícil. Diecisiete no conseguía establecer un vínculo con ese niño. Era como si levantara un muro defensivo a su alrededor cuando el androide estaba en la misma estancia que él. Y Diecisiete, que poseía su propia muralla infranqueable, no tenía idea de cómo derribar muros.

Lo que solía pasar, normalmente, era que a Diecisiete se le acababa la paciencia consigo mismo, agarraba el rifle o la escopeta y se largaba. Y ese gesto de hastío era malentendido por Blake, quien se sentía rechazado.

Conclusión: entre los dos, la pelota de malentendidos silenciosos cada vez se hacía más grande. Y Ruby, obviamente, se desesperaba.

Pero ella, pese a todo, consideraba que no debía interferir, al menos de momento.

Diecisiete merecía el beneficio de la duda. Ella sabía que era capaz de ganarse al niño.

Y, por otro lado, tenía la impresión de que Blake era lo suficientemente listo como para aprender a leer las señales del androide, igual que hizo ella. Era un proceso necesario para ambos y, probablemente, sería muy lento.

Aquella semana libre terminó y llegó el día en que los niños tenían que incorporarse a la vida escolar.

Era un día de invierno especialmente frío. Los radiadores no habían dejado de funcionar en toda la noche y Diecisiete, como cada día, había abandonado el calor del lecho antes del alba. Aunque esa mañana lo había hecho mucho antes.

Lo peor de que se fuera tan temprano era lo fría que quedaba la cama, y vacíos los brazos de Ruby. Lo admitía: amaba dormir abrazada a él como un koala.

Extrañamente, a pesar de lo contentos que se habían mostrado los días anteriores y de no parar de hablar acerca de las ganas que tenían de iniciar la nueva etapa escolar, la mañana en que al fin iban a iniciar las clases algo cambió: Blake estuvo silencioso desde que se despertó.

Los dos hermanos se prepararon para el colegio, envueltos en auras completamente diferentes. Auri, haciendo gala de su acostumbrado carácter inquieto y charlatán. Blake, rodeado de un misterioso halo de inseguridad.

Y, ante los platos de su desayuno, se repitió la escena. Blake se limitó a engullir en silencio, mientras Auri preguntaba cuestiones interminables a Ruby.

La zoóloga mordía pensativamente el borde de su tostada mientras observaba a Blake de forma inquisitiva. El pobre niño estaba tan nervioso que no tenía ganas ni de hablar. Y ella poco podía hacer al respecto. No sabía si sacar el tema a relucir sería de mucha ayuda para aplacar los nervios.

El aroma a café inundaba el salón cuando la puerta principal se abrió por sorpresa, dejando pasar una ráfaga de viento helado seguida de Tristan y de Diecisiete, que regresaban a casa tras la primera ronda, mucho más pronto de lo acostumbrado.

El lobo se dirigió a la cocina trotando, donde le esperaba ya su primera ración de pienso seco del día, y los niños se giraron en sus asientos para saludar a Diecisiete. Pero éste estaba de espaldas a ellos, despojándose del abrigo y los guantes.

Blake regresó la atención al plato al ver que su padre ni les miraba, pero Auri continuó en la misma posición hasta que el androide se giró hacia ellos, con aire despistado.

—¡Hola! —gritó la niña, entonces.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas, ligeramente. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la forma de ser de Auri, de modo que su efusivo saludo no le sorprendió demasiado.

—Hola —respondió, también en su tono habitual.

Ruby sonrió. El avance entre ellos dos era sorprendente. Empezaban a saber qué esperar el uno del otro. Ahora, ni para ella era ofensiva la forma de hablar de Diecisiete, ni para él eran una completa sorpresa las peticiones de Auri. Excepto algunas veces, ya que aquella pequeña cabeza castaña estaba continuamente maquinando cosas nuevas.

Tras el saludo, Diecisiete soltó el _walkie_ en su lugar y se dirigió hasta el rincón de la chimenea para depositar la escopeta en el soporte.

Como cada día, la mesa había sido alistada con sólo tres servicios para el desayuno y Ruby no le ofreció al Ranger ni una taza de café recién hecho.

Desde que llegaron a esa casa los niños no recordaban haber visto a Diecisiete comer o beber absolutamente nada. Era algo insólito.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Auri, desde su lugar en la mesa.

—No —respondió Diecisiete, sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué? —insistió la pequeña.

—Porque no —repitió Diecisiete, con la misma actitud.

Ruby rodó los ojos y dio un sorbo a su taza de café amargo. Pero la capacidad de diálogo del androide no iba a ser un problema para la mente avispada de la niña: ella no se rendía.

Auri se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta él con una tostada en la mano. Él se hallaba devolviendo a sus respectivas cajas los cartuchos de escopeta que llevaba en los bolsillos cuando la vocecilla de Auri llamó su atención.

—¿Ya has desayunado? —preguntó. Esta vez Diecisiete la miró.

—No —respondió, manteniendo la calma.

—¿Es que no te gustan las tostadas que hace Ruby?

La zoóloga se tapó el rostro con el cabello para ocultar la sonrisa. Esa niña se superaba por momentos.

Blake, por su parte, miraba a su hermana. Siempre se había comportado así de natural, podría decirse que no tenía vergüenza a decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza en cada momento. Él, sin embargo, no era capaz de hacerlo, era demasiado tímido.

—No es por eso —replicó Diecisiete.

Terminó de guardar el último cartucho que encontró en los bolsillos de sus pantalones impermeables y cerró la caja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nunca comes con nosotros? —inquirió la niña.

Diecisiete suspiró profundamente y se volteó para mirarla de frente. «Relájate», se repetía, internamente.

—Porque no tengo hambre —explicó, simplemente, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y tratando que su voz no superara un determinado volumen que se había marcado como máximo para usar con los niños.

—A mí me gustan las de mermelada de fresa. Están muy buenas —prosiguió la niña.

—Me alegro por tí —masculló Diecisiete.

—¡Pruébala! —dijo Auri, ofreciendo su tostada al androide.

Ruby alzó las cejas. La niña se estaba poniendo demasiado insistente, y casi podía ver el característico tic en el ojo que sufría Diecisiete cuando algo le enervaba. Quizá había llegado el momento de intervenir...

—No —contestó él, manteniendo la calma.

—Pero, ¿ni siquiera vas a probarla?

La mirada que le dedicó Diecisiete podía haber provocado que cualquiera se meara encima, pero Auri no se inmutó.

Ruby se levantó de su silla preparada para poner paz en cuanto el androide soltara el grito que luchaba por salir ya de su garganta. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue una completa sorpresa para ella.

—¡Dame eso…! —farfulló Diecisiete.

Sujetó la mano de Auri y le dio tal mordisco a la tostada que ésta se redujo a la mitad.

Ruby se quedó inmóvil allá donde estaba. Diecisiete masticaba el bocado mientras miraba a Auri, desafiante. La niña desviaba la vista de lo que quedaba de su tostada a la boca de Diecisiete, y de nuevo a su tostada. Blake observaba la escena en silencio, sin entender qué había de especial en que Diecisiete desayunara con ellos o no.

Y Ruby necesitaba que alguien la pellizcara. Jamás imaginó que vería a Diecisiete comiendo. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos ni siquiera le había visto beber agua.

—Te has comido la mitad —se quejó Auri, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No querías que la probara? Pues ya lo he hecho.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó la niña.

Diecisiete tragó y entornó los ojos.

—Mmmh… No está mal… —dijo, evaluando el sabor que había quedado en su boca.

¡Era lo mejor que había probado! Un momento... Nunca había probado nada.

Miró a Ruby, quien le observaba con sus enormes ojos chocolate abiertos por completo, incrédula. De repente, Diecisiete tenía ganas de zamparse cincuenta tostadas como aquella. Quizá no estaba tan mal eso de comer, aunque fuera de vez en cuando y sin apetito...

— _Central llamando a Diecisiete._

La voz del Jefe era la que salía de uno de los aparatos de radio que había sobre el estante.

El androide retiró un par de migajas de la comisura de su boca y alcanzó el _walkie_.

—Aquí Diecisiete.

 _—Muchacho, tienes trabajo: acaba de llegar Nico_ —dijo el Jefe. Diecisiete rodó los ojos. Ese Nico era de lo más inoportuno, siempre—. _Necesita que le guíes hasta la Cascada del Espejo. Tiene que hacer un reportaje sobre la infracción_ …

— _¡Reflexión! ¡Hola Diecisiete! —_ interrumpió el fotógrafo. Su voz se oía algo lejana.

— _Lo que sea…_ —refunfuñó el Jefe.

—Hoy voy a ser generoso: puedes decirle a Boozy que invada mi territorio y guíe al zoquete de Nico. ¡Se pondrá feliz! —dijo con sorna.

— _Eso es imposible. Nico sólo quiere que le guíes tú, ya lo conoces_.

Diecisiete resopló y se retiró el cabello de la cara, con gesto contrariado.

Miró a los niños. Terminaban de preparar sus mochilas para al colegio y Ruby alistaba ya bufandas, guantes y abrigos.

—Pues va a tener que esperar un buen rato —respondió el androide, entonces—. Ahora mismo tengo un asunto mucho más urgente entre manos que el de arrastrar el trasero de Nico por el Parque. Así que… cambio y corto.

— _¡Espera, Diecis….!_

Diecisiete silenció el _walkie talkie_ mediante la clavija y lo dejó en el estante.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ruby, arqueando las cejas. Aunque el Jefe tenía más paciencia que un santo con él, que Diecisiete se tomara tantas libertades para hablarle y que se negara de aquel modo tan irrespetuoso a cumplir las órdenes, no le parecía bien.

—Hoy empieza la escuela, ¿no? —dijo él, sin dar más explicaciones—. Andando.

Y tras pronunciar esta última palabra en su tono huraño de costumbre, Diecisiete agarró el abrigo del colgador y salió al exterior.

—¿No tendrá problemas? —murmuró Blake, entonces. El niño había permanecido en silencio y mirando absorto a Diecisiete mientras hablaba con el Jefe, y le azotaba la misma inquietud que a ella.

—No, cariño —le tranquilizó Ruby—. El Jefe también está acostumbrado a él.

A lo que Ruby iba a tardar en acostumbrarse era a aquellos inesperados detalles.

¿Quién iba a decir que aquel Ranger idiota y antisocial con el que se había topado al iniciar su carrera como zoóloga y al que había llegado a detestar, iba a terminar esforzándose tanto por la familia que habían construido entre los dos?

Bueno, esforzándose hasta el nivel que su propio carácter le permitía, que ya era mucho...

Con el abrigo y los guantes puestos, y el cabello recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su pecho, aún sonreía cuando salió de la casa tras los niños. Y al acercarse a la nave y verle parado con indiferencia junto a ella, con su eterna mirada torva, la sonrisa de Ruby se amplió aún más.

—¿Qué te pasa "Bichóloga"? —preguntó él, en tono casi hostil, al mirarla de más cerca—. ¿Se te ha metido algo en los ojos?

Ella negó. No era nada de eso. Los de Ruby brillaban de puro orgullo, simplemente.

La chica le guiñó un ojo en un gesto coqueto y espontáneo.

—Sólo pienso que lo estás haciendo bien —explicó.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Diecisiete, sin entender.

—Pues, en general… De todo.

 **...**

En el pueblo la nieve se acumulaba en los laterales de la carretera. Las máquinas quitanieves habían trabajado sin descanso durante toda la noche para retirarla y facilitar la circulación del tránsito.

En la puerta de la escuela había un gran tumulto, como cada mañana a esa hora. Los autobuses escolares abrían sus puertas y los niños salían en tropel de su interior, gritando, exaltados, con las energías al cien por cien.

También había muchos padres que, por lejanía, se veían obligados a llevar personalmente a sus hijos hasta el colegio, y frente a la verja exterior había una hilera de automóviles de todo tipo, algunos de gasolina, eléctricos o aerocoches.

Por último, en una gran zona habilitada como aeródromo, aterrizaban las pequeñas aeronaves como la de Diecisiete y Ruby.

Diecisiete se abría paso entre la marea de gente, seguido de Ruby, que caminaba sin soltar la mano de Auri y sin perder de vista a Blake. El androide resopló cuando un niño chocó con él y cayó al suelo a causa del impacto. Inmediatamente, su madre se acercó para reprender a su hijo por corretear por allá. Y al erguirse para disculparse con Diecisiete, la mirada de hielo del androide y el color tan claro de sus ojos le dejaron la mente en blanco.

Él pasó de largo y continuó en su tortuoso avance hacia los escalones de la entrada.

En aquella escuela los alumnos que se incorporaban a mitad de un curso ya iniciado podían ser acompañados por sus padres hasta la misma puerta del aula. Este era un detalle que las escuelas de primaria no solían tener con sus alumnos, pero era beneficioso para el niño, que no se sentía tan perdido y solo durante su primer día.

El timbre sonó y los pasillos comenzaron a vaciarse deprisa.

—Veamos… segundo curso de Infantil, Planta Baja, Aula 4. ¡Vamos Auri! —dijo Ruby—. Acompaña tú a Blake, Diecisiete —le pidió la chica, caminando ya en dirección al aula de la pequeña—. ¡Ánimo! —concluyó, dirigiéndose al niño.

—¡Adiós! —gritó Auri, trotando de la mano de Ruby, feliz.

Diecisiete suspiró y miró al niño. Blake observaba alejarse a su hermana, había llegado el momento. A partir de ahora cada uno seguiría su propio camino en el colegio. Un nuevo lugar, nuevos amigos, nuevos profesores…

Los pasos firmes de Diecisiete resonaban en unos pasillos en los que la vida pasaba como un huracán, y Blake caminaba a pocos pasos detrás de él. Ascendieron por una escalera hasta la primera planta, y allí torcieron a la izquierda, atravesando un corredor no muy largo en el que algo inaudito llamó la atención de Blake: una papelera con forma cilíndrica que parecía abrirse hacia un conducto en la pared. Era un moderno sistema de residuos que evitaba la acumulación de basuras en los pisos y la centralizaba en un contenedor situado en el subterráneo que se vaciaba periódicamente. Y lo más importante: quedaba cerrado herméticamente.

Observó con atención el ingenioso trasto al pasar junto a él, mientras seguía la estela de Diecisiete a un ritmo bastante más lento. Blake nunca había visto algo así…

—Aquí es —dijo Diecisiete, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Y Blake sintió de nuevo la presión del primer día de colegio, de la que se había distraído un poco al fijarse en la extraña papelera.

El niño miró la puerta cerrada ante la que se habían detenido. Se acercó y se puso de puntillas para mirar por la ventana. En el interior del aula los niños hablaban entre ellos a un nivel bastante alto. El profesor aún no había llegado.

Blake frunció el ceño, tenía tanto miedo que no se atrevía ni a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa? Entra de una vez —dijo el androide, impacientándose.

—… Es que… Voy a tener que presentarme delante de todos… —murmuró Blake. Y miró sus propios pies, incómodo.

—¿Y?

—Pues… … Me da miedo...

Diecisiete le miraba, intrigado. ¿Miedo? No entendía dónde estaba el problema.

—¡Buenos días! Tú debes ser Blake Juunanagou, ¿cierto?

El tutor de la clase B de tercer curso de Primaria acababa de llegar también hasta allí y les miraba con una sonrisa amable—. El jefe de estudios me ha recordado que comenzabas las clases hoy. ¿Es usted su padre? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Diecisiete. Llevaba en las manos un montón de papeles y varios libros, por lo que no pudo ofrecer su mano para estrechar la del androide. Aunque de haberlo hecho habría acabado con un esguince, como mínimo…

El androide asintió con la cabeza, simplemente.

—¡Mucho gusto! —dijo, y realizó una breve inclinación con la cabeza, el único gesto de cortesía que podía ejecutar con las manos ocupadas de aquel modo—. Si estás listo, Blake, entremos en clase. Tus compañeros tienen ganas de conocerte.

Y dicho esto, el profesor hizo su entrada en el aula, provocando el silencio casi de inmediato.

La puerta quedó abierta para que Blake le siguiera, pero el niño parecía haber echado raíces allá. Clavó la vista en el suelo y ni siquiera dio un paso en aquella dirección. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a echarse a llorar.

Esa era una de las situaciones ante las que Diecisiete no sabía manejar. Obviamente, en su base de datos había información muy detallada acerca la complejidad de las relaciones humanas y sabía que ahora tocaba infundir ánimos.

Y no tenía ni puta idea de cómo animar a aquel niño. A pesar de sus amplios registros internos, él sólo podía hablar con propiedad y cómodamente acerca de un puñado de cosas: las que había experimentado en su vida. Y éstas se reducían al bosque, los animales que en él vivían, su particular modo de sentir el amor, y las armas…

«Armas», pensó. Recordó el modo en que Blake miraba su rifle cada vez que se dirigía a su habitación. Y de repente, tuvo una idea.

—Escucha —susurró Diecisiete, en un tono lo suficientemente débil para que no pudiera ser oído en el interior del aula—. Cuando entres ahí y te presentes delante de ellos… Imagínate que les ves a través de la mirilla de un rifle. Apúntales mientras les hablas.

En cuanto oyó las palabras de Diecisiete, dejó de sentir el ardor en su garganta y las ganas de llorar desaparecieron.

El niño alzó la vista. No le importaba lo extraño que era aquel consejo, una sugerencia de ese tipo era bastante normal si venía de Diecisiete. Lo que en realidad dio fuerzas a Blake fue el hecho de levantar los ojos del suelo y ver a su padre arrodillado junto a él, aconsejándole.

Asintió con energía y esbozó una sonrisa tímida antes de caminar, al fin, hacia el interior del aula.

Mientras Blake decía su nombre delante de todos, a media voz, y explicaba por qué se había incorporado a mitad de curso, en ocasiones con ayuda del profesor, Diecisiete escuchaba a través de la puerta abierta, recostado aún en la pared contigua, invisible desde el aula.

Y sólo cuando escuchó los aplausos de bienvenida del resto de niños fue que se separó de la pared y caminó hacia las escaleras, inspirando profundamente.

El eco de sus firmes pasos desapareció en los corredores desiertos.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Hasta los seres más imposibles, hasta las más peligrosas máquinas de matar son capaces de evolucionar en el ambiente y las circunstancias adecuadas._

 _¿Os acordáis de cuando Diecisiete no consiguió decirle ninguna palabra de ánimo a Ruby la noche que le explicó lo que Gero había hecho con él? Pues ahora, años más tarde, en un ambiente y unas circunstancias nuevas y favorables, ya es capaz de utilizar su propia experiencia para elevar el ánimo de su hijo :) Este capítulo me ha inspirado muchísima ternura porque puede verse el cambio que ya ha dado, su TRANSFORMACIÓN. Este Diecisiete ya no es el mismo del principio, y no se trata sólo de maduración, el cambio es notable en muchos aspectos más. Está en otra etapa de su vida._

 _Y otra cosa muy importante: HA COMIDO, Y LE HA GUSTADO XD Y es que, cuando un niño pequeño te insiste con los porqués, o le sigues la corriente o te tiras por una ventana. Y Diecisiete no puede suicidarse fácilmente XD_

 _Pero no os habituéis a lo dulce de estas situaciones. Criar un hijo no es un camino de rosas para nadie ;)_

 _¡Espero que la lectura haya sido de vuestro agrado!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	43. Capítulo XLIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLIII

 **..:::..**

* * *

El mes de enero hizo su entrada con un frente polar como no se había visto en años. Ahora sí que podía decirse que había llegado el invierno.

Y con el frío extremo que en la última noche había alcanzado a los -18º, para muchos niños había sido imposible llegar a la escuela. Era más seguro quedarse en casa.

Pero Blake y Auri no tuvieron tanta suerte. No había excusa posible para ellos ya que era Diecisiete quien les llevaba cada día en la aeronave, y no existían dificultades climatológicas que impidieran el vuelo de aquel vehículo.

Por más que habían rogado y suplicado al Ranger que aquel día hiciera una excepción y les dejara quedarse en casa, no habían obtenido de él ni tan sólo una breve mirada compasiva. Ni un sólo símbolo de flaqueza.

Para Auri no había sido tan duro, a fin de cuentas, la niña era bastante conformista. Pero Blake recorría con parsimonia el acostumbrado camino hasta su aula, sintiéndose el niño con peor suerte del mundo por tener que soportar las clases en un día como aquel.

El frío se colaba en su cuerpo y llegaba hasta su misma alma. Se sucedían los días y Blake aún no se sentía parte de aquella nueva rutina. A diferencia de su hermana, él no conseguía asumir como propia la vida que acababa de iniciar.

Y como cada día, al recorrer aquel camino de los penitentes que parecía la ruta hasta su aula, la papelera hermética que había en el pasillo y que desembocaba en el conducto de la pared llamó su atención. ¡Qué curioso era ese sistema!

Se detuvo a medio camino del aula y regresó sobre sus pasos. La tocó. Tapadera, cuerpo y conducto eran de metal frío. Le dio un par de golpes que resonaron a través de aquel conducto.

Miró a lado y lado y se mordió el labio. Ya los pasillos se hallaban desiertos.

Pulsó el botón de apertura del chisme y contó los segundos que tardaba en abrirse y cerrarse. Cinco en total.

Y la mecha de lo que llevaba en la mochila se consumía en siete.

 **...**

A pesar del continuo paso de las máquinas quitanieves durante toda la noche por la carretera, el uso de cadenas era obligatorio desde el final de la delimitación del pueblo, donde estaba situada la escuela, hasta la Central de los Rangers.

Y allá, el nivel de nieve virgen había llegado tan arriba en las pistas forestales que ningún vehículo de los habituales podía circular en ellas. Era simplemente imposible: se hundían. Sobre todo en los caminos de los cuadrantes más alejados y situados a mayor altura, donde ya habían tenido problemas con los 4x4 desde hacía un par de semanas.

No habían tenido más remedio que recurrir a otras formas de locomoción. De modo que habían rescatado del hangar de la Central los vehículos que tenían reservados para situaciones de emergencia como aquella: las orugas.

Así pues, tanto el 4x4 de Diecisiete como el pequeño todoterreno de Ruby quedaron olvidados en el cobertizo de su casa hasta que llegaran nuevos tiempos de bonanza. Su lugar habitual frente al porche de la casa pasó a estar ocupado por un par de vehículos oruga.

El del androide era una camioneta tipo pick up. Diecisiete se la había agenciado en cuanto la vio y él mismo le hizo la puesta a punto. Su interés se debía a que la reconoció instantáneamente cuando la vio aparecer bajo la lona de plástico que la había protegido del polvo y de su vista durante todo aquel tiempo. Era la misma camioneta pick up en la que él había llegado a la Central cuatro años atrás justo después de despertar en el bosque, desorientado. La misma que el Jefe precintó tras la detención del cazador furtivo al que pertenecía y que, finalmente, había terminado formando parte del parque móvil de los Rangers, tras sufrir algunas modificaciones.

¡Qué callado se lo había tenido el Jefe! No por nada puso aquella cara de consternación cuando vio las claras intenciones de Diecisiete de arramblar con la pick up para su casa. Y es que conocía al androide lo suficiente para saber que cuando se encaprichaba con algo, fuera lo que fuera, terminaba saliéndose con la suya y consiguiéndolo. En ese sentido era como un niño codicioso.

Para los zoólogos del Decovisa se reservaron las motos de nieve, que eran vehículos mucho más ágiles y pequeños que los coches oruga y, por lo tanto, más adecuados para el trabajo de campo que ellos ejecutaban moviéndose por senderos y caminos estrechos.

De modo que Ruby se vio otra vez pilotando un trasto parecido a una moto y, esta vez, congelándose de frío. Cuando regresaba de los controles de cámaras, o de crías, o de las simples observaciones, lo hacía con las manos y los pies congelados.

Por suerte había aprendido a encender el fuego de la chimenea en sólo un par de minutos. Y el típico y doloroso hormigueo que sentía en manos y pies cuando éstos recobraban la temperatura normal era para ella incluso placentero.

Cuando el invierno se presentaba con condiciones climatológicas tan duras, el trabajo de los Rangers se reducía muchísimo. Por allí no se acercaban ni los furtivos.

Pero algunos días se presentaban otro tipo de situaciones.

Y aquel era uno de esos días. Tan fuerte fue la ventisca que azotó el bosque la noche anterior que hasta los abetos habían quedado petrificados con sus ramas inclinadas hacia un lado, y envueltos en una capa de hielo y escarcha.

Todo, absolutamente todo era de color blanco, como en una de esas fantasmagóricas postales invernales de los países más septentrionales. Se hacía difícil incluso distinguir el límite entre la tierra y el cielo, que permanecía perpetuamente encapotado con aquel tono blanquecino brillante tan característico de las tormentas de nieve.

Y durante aquella noche se había colado en el bosque un grupo de atracadores armados tras robar el contenido de la caja fuerte de uno de los depósitos de oro y piedras preciosas más importante de la Capital del Oeste. Habían conseguido huir con unos cuantos rehenes y fueron perseguidos por el equipo de Operaciones Especiales de la Policía hasta los mismos límites del bosque. Pero al no contar con vehículos preparados para el terreno tan difícil del parque, les habían perdido al adentrarse los criminales en la espesura, conduciendo vehículos anfibios.

Lógicamente el jefe de Operaciones del cuerpo policial podía pedir vehículos especiales que le serían facilitados para poder ejecutar la detención de aquellos peligrosos atracadores. Pero para cuando éstos llegaran era muy probable que ya hubieran logrado escapar. Sospechaban que se habían internado tanto dentro del bosque porque allá era donde habían fijado el punto de encuentro con quien debía recogerlos junto al botín en algún tipo de nave o de avión.

La cuestión era que si no se daban prisa en encontrarlos y atraparlos se les escaparían.

De modo que, de madrugada, solicitaron la colaboración del Cuerpo de los Rangers ya que ellos poseían vehículos adaptados para la dureza de las condiciones del terreno.

—Sólo cuando suceden cosas de éstas se dan cuenta de que no somos simples guardabosques —refunfuñaba Mot, mirando a los silenciosos agentes de policía con gesto innecesariamente adusto.

—Me da igual lo que opinen de nosotros. Lo único que quiero es llegar a tiempo para evitar que estalle un conflicto —masculló el Jefe—. Dale caña, Marty.

El vehículo especial de los Rangers aceleró. Se abría paso entre la nieve sin ningún tipo de dificultad bajo el experto control de Marty, y en él viajaban el Jefe, Jimmy, Flynn, Mot, y cuatro miembros del equipo de operaciones de la policía. En el vehículo que iba detrás iba el otro conductor, Clive, junto con el resto del equipo policial.

En total eran dieciocho, entre Rangers y policías, los agentes que se dirigían hacia el lugar en el que habían localizado a los atracadores.

Hasta las ocho de la mañana no había amainado la ventisca y debido a esto había sido imposible utilizar el dron de vigilancia que la policía poseía para estas ocasiones. Y, pese a que la cámara del aparato no había capturado a los criminales en las imágenes que enviaba a la unidad móvil estacionada junto a la oficina, los agentes pudieron situar la zona en la que se habían ocultado ya que, de repente, dejaron de recibir las señales del dron, tanto las visuales como las posicionales.

Había sido derribado, pero tenían las coordenadas de la última posición conocida.

Ahora sabían que se habían escondido en el cuadrante de Booz. Y allá esperaba él, en compañía de Diecisiete que, al estar su propio cuadrante junto al del primero, había llegado antes que los demás.

Y era por esto mismo que el Jefe tenía especial urgencia por llegar lo antes posible: juntar a esos dos era como mezclar cloro con amoníaco, la reacción resultante era tremendamente peligrosa, sobretodo porque provocar a Booz parecía ser uno de los placeres preferidos de Diecisiete. Pero a veces el otro Ranger le devolvía las palabras malsonantes y, entonces, la ira asomaba a los ojos de hielo del androide. Quién sabe lo que podía ocurrir si no había nadie para poner paz si esto ocurría...

Pero cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro descubrieron que aquellos dos se habían ignorado por completo, como si uno no existiera para el otro. Booz aguardaba en el interior de su coche y Diecisiete permanecía apoyado en un lateral de su pick up, de forma desgarbada, como si los -10°C de aquella mañana fueran la temperatura perfecta para disfrutar del aire libre.

Procuraron abandonar los coches en un lugar apartado y escondido, y continuaron a pie. Aunque era difícil avanzar por los senderos cuando estos se hallaban ocultos bajo una espesa capa de medio metro de nieve polvo.

Una pequeña avanzadilla descubrió al grupo armado oculto en un lugar con vegetación espesa, al abrigo de una montaña cercana. Habían tomado todo tipo de precauciones para evitar ser descubiertos. Pero de nada les había servido.

Trabajando conjuntamente, los agentes de ambos cuerpos desplegaron un círculo con el centro situado en el lugar donde estaban los atracadores y les rodearon por completo, sin ser detectados.

Y, desde un lugar elevado, oculto entre unos arbustos, se situaron los jefes de ambos equipos y el resto de agentes de refuerzo, para controlar, mediante prismáticos, la pequeña zona de aquel paraje que ocupaban los miembros de la banda armada, de la que no podían ver más que lo que los huecos entre árboles permitían.

Aunque lo poco que pudieron vislumbrar fue suficiente para alarmarse.

—¿Eso que lleva uno de los rehenes es lo que yo creo que es? —dijo Jimmy entre susurros.

—¡Mierda!

Los atracadores habían colocado cinturones con explosivos en el pecho de los rehenes.

Era el modo mediante el que pretendían disuadir cualquier intento de ser detenidos.

—Hay demasiados puntos ciegos —se quejó el Jefe, mirando a través de sus prismáticos. La vegetación no permitía desarrollar una estrategia clara—. Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos son exactamente.

—Son unos quince o dieciséis —respondió el jefe de Operaciones de la policía.

—¿Quince o dieciséis? —preguntó el veterano Ranger—. Cuando los hombres estén ahí abajo esa diferencia tan poco importante puede llegar a ser un problema.

—Está en lo cierto, Jefe —admitió el policía—. Además uno de ellos debe tener el dispositivo que activa los explosivos. Esa clase de bombas se controlan a distancia mediante un detonador.

—Como sea. No podemos hacer nada hasta que estemos seguros de que no pueden accionar el dispositivo —concluyó el Ranger.

Soltó los prismáticos y dio una buena calada al cigarrillo que permanecía humeante en sus labios. Miró de soslayo a su derecha, y sólo ese gesto bastó para que uno de sus hombres comprendiera perfectamente el mensaje que le enviaba: "tu turno", y comenzara a preparar el arma que portaba al hombro.

—Lo siento señor —se disculpó entonces ante su superior uno de los agentes de policía a través de su gruesa bufanda.

Se trataba del francotirador de la policía. Al comenzar a montar su propio rifle se había dado cuenta de que el frío lo había dejado inservible. Estaban a 10 grados bajo cero. El arma se había congelado.

—Cuando el grajo vuela bajo, hace un frío del carajo... —recitó Jimmy, mientras observaba el vuelo rasante de un enorme cuervo negro, entre dos árboles.

—Yo recuerdo haber salido de casa esta madrugada con los huevos en su sitio, ahora no sé dónde están… ¡Maldito frío! —se quejó Mot.

—Ya nada puede hacerse. Permanece atento —respondió el jefe de Operaciones a la disculpa de su agente, ignorando los comentarios de Jimmy y Mot—. Oiga Jefe —dijo entonces, girándose hacia el Ranger de rostro curtido y eterno cigarrillo en la boca—, ¿por qué no le dice a su chico que le preste ese rifle a mi francotirador? Iremos sobre seguro. No podemos permitirnos fallar —sugirió.

El Jefe de los Rangers alzó las cejas y lo miró, incrédulo. Dirigió la vista hacia donde el policía había señalado con un gesto tosco de su cabeza, sólo para asegurarse. Y sí, se estaba refiriendo a Diecisiete.

El androide lo había oído todo. Con una sonrisa burlona hizo mofa al francotirador de la policía mientras continuaba montando la mira telescópica de su rifle sin apenas prestar atención a la tarea. Podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Aquellos tipos eran la élite de la policía, se suponía que estaban mejor preparados que nadie. Y los muy idiotas no habían tenido en cuenta el modo en que aquel frío del carajo, tal como lo había definido Jimmy, afectaba a las armas de fuego.

La última adquisición de Diecisiete era el rifle que llevaba aquel día: un AWM, especial para climas de frío extremo, que poseía características anti-congelamiento y que era capaz de disparar a temperaturas inferiores a -25°C.

—Dígaselo usted, si se atreve —fue la respuesta del Jefe, entre dientes. Por nada del mundo iba a fomentar una discusión entre Diecisiete y aquel otro francotirador.

El policía y su oficial se miraron entre ellos, extrañados. Aquella respuesta no la esperaban. No tenían más remedio que cruzar los dedos y darle el beneficio de la duda a aquel Ranger que no parecía tener más de veinte años. De todas formas, tanto el Jefe como el resto de compañeros parecían tenerle confianza.

—Con todas las precauciones que han tomado parece que sean profesionales —observó Flynn, quien no había dejado de vigilar a través de sus prismáticos.

—Algo así son —explicó el policía—. Forman parte de una organización contraria a la monarquía. Hay quien dice que son una versión moderna de la Red Ribbon pero ilegal, claro. Los fondos para su causa los consiguen atracando bancos.

—Gilipolleces —farfulló Diecisiete, en la primera intervención con la que contribuyó a la conversación—. No están organizados como la Red Ribbon ni por asomo.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso, animal? —saltó Booz. No podía soportar ni escuchar su opinión—. Ni que hubieras formado parte de la Red Ribbon.

Diecisiete sonrió de medio lado y no contestó. El aliento abandonó su boca en una visible y muda nube de vapor. Y es que en su mente estaba, en aquel momento, la camiseta negra que había en el fondo de su guardarropa con el emblema de la Red Ribbon grabado, y que Ruby solía utilizar como pijama en verano.

Con el rifle preparado, cargado y colgado del hombro, Diecisiete asió su _walkie,_ y se dirigió hacia la espesura blanca.

—Cuando encuentre una buena posición de tiro, os avisaré.

—Que no te detecten Diecisiete. La vida de esas personas está en peligro —le recordó el Jefe. Nunca venía mal hacerle un pequeño recordatorio a aquel muchacho acerca de la fragilidad de los demás.

—¿Diecisiete? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —la eterna pregunta abandonó la boca del otro francotirador. Por lo visto, había abandonado la academia antes de que el nombre del androide apareciera en los dossieres.

— _¿Diecisiete? Aquí Ruby._

La voz de la zoóloga salió de repente del _walkie talkie_ del androide, justo en el momento en que él lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos internos de su anorak.

—Cambiamos de canal, Diecisiete. Configúralo en el canal 8 que está libre. Ruby va a tener que esperar —dijo el Jefe de los Rangers.

—Ningún problema —respondió el androide, tranquilamente. Reconfiguró la frecuencia de emisión y recepción de su propio _walkie talkie_ y silenció así la voz de Ruby, que podía delatarle mientras se acercaba a los atracadores—. Vuelvo enseguida —concluyó, con tono animado.

Y desapareció en el bosque.

Aunque no tenía pensado alejarse mucho de allí si podía evitarlo. Su intención era disparar desde algún punto no más cercano a los trescientos metros del objetivo. Era un nuevo reto que se había marcado. Quería probar la potencia de tiro de aquella arma.

Diecisiete se aburría en las operaciones especiales, ya que sus intervenciones, últimamente, se limitaban a hacer de francotirador. Ni factor sorpresa, ni enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que de algún modo tenía que intentar divertirse.

Tan solo esperaba tener a tiro desde esa distancia al atracador que llevaba el dispositivo y no tener que renunciar a ese reto de los trescientos metros que se había propuesto a sí mismo.

Y, pensando esto, avanzó en completo silencio hacia la zona controlada por aquellos delincuentes.

—¿Os acordáis de lo borde que era Diecisiete? —preguntó Mot, pensativo, en la zona de control.

—Yo al principio creía que era un demente que se había escapado de un psiquiátrico… Pero llamé a varios y no les faltaba ninguno… —admitió Jimmy.

—¿Llamaste a los loqueros? —preguntó el Jefe, sorprendido. Al oír la confesión de Jimmy casi se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca.

—¡Pues claro! —respondió el joven Ranger, como si fuera la acción más obvia tras conocer a Diecisiete.

—Bueno —dijo Flynn—, sigue siendo igual de cabronazo, pero al menos ahora no parece dispuesto a asesinarnos a todos en cualquier momento —reconoció, dejando a un lado sus prismáticos.

—Ahora se ha vuelto incluso responsable. ¿Habéis oído lo que me ha contestado cuando le he dicho que Ruby tenía que esperar? ¡"Ningún problema"! —exclamó el Jefe, incrédulo.

—Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día que le vería tranquilo —dijo Jimmy, sonriendo.

—¡Y centrado!

—Y todo gracias a Ruby...

—Lo sacó del arroyo… ¡Kamisama bendiga a esa mujer! —murmuró el Jefe, mirando al cielo a modo de plegaria.

Y encendió otro pitillo, finalizando así la conversación.

El jefe Operativo de la policía negaba en silencio. No se lo podía creer.

Los miraba charlar tranquilamente del niñato que se acababa de ir con aquel rifle en su poder, y lo hacían como si la situación estuviera bajo control completamente. Como si allí abajo no hubiera rehenes con bombas en sus cuerpos. No entendía qué tenían en la cabeza. ¿Esos idiotas protegían una reserva forestal?

El hombre resopló y se restregó la cara, en gesto cansado y hastiado. Y justo entonces oyeron un susurro aterciopelado emergiendo del _walkie_ del Jefe.

— _Aquí Diecisiete. Estoy listo._

—Que no muera nadie, chico —le recordó el otro Ranger.

Y ya no escucharon respuesta. En lugar de eso oyeron el típico chasquido del corte de señal. Diecisiete acababa de apagar su propio _walkie_.

—¿Diecisiete? —dijo el Jefe, acercando aún más el dispositivo a su boca—. Diecisiete, contesta.

Silencio del otro lado. Eso no estaba en los planes, se suponía que el androide debía mantener la conexión con ellos en todo momento.

El Jefe arrojó el cigarrillo a la nieve y miró a Flynn, preocupado. Aquello le daba mala espina…

Agarraron a la par sus propios prismáticos y vigilaron la zona controlada por los atracadores. La suerte quiso que en aquel preciso instante se hallara en su campo de visión un hombre armado con una pistola semiautomática en una mano, que sujetaba un extraño aparatejo en la otra, algo que parecía un pequeño detonador de demolición.

Entonces, de algún punto entre ellos y los atracadores, les llegó el sonido del disparo de un rifle, amortiguado por un silenciador. Y, allí abajo, en la zona cero de la operación, la mano del tipo que sujetaba el dispositivo se desprendió del brazo y cayó, tiñendo escandalosamente de escarlata el níveo suelo.

Estaban a casi cuatrocientos metros de él, y casi pudieron oír el grito desgarrador que el hombre lanzó al aire, mientras se agarraba el muñón, por el que la sangre salía a borbotones.

— ¡¿Pero qué...?! —masculló el Jefe. Soltó los prismáticos y agarró el _walkie_ , deprisa—. ¡¿Qué munición estás usando Diecisiete?!

—¡Su puta madre! —masculló el jefe de la policía, y a través de su propia radio se dirigió a su equipo, preparado ya para invadir el terreno—. ¡Vía libre! ¡Vía libre! —repetía.

El equipo del grupo especial de intervención, formado por policías y Rangers, no perdió el tiempo tras oír la orden dada por el jefe Operativo, e irrumpieron en la zona para reducirlos.

Pero Diecisiete seguía apostado en el mismo lugar y desde allí vigilaba la situación. Uno de los atracadores intentó llegar al dispositivo a distancia, que se hallaba en el suelo, aún entre los dedos inertes de aquella mano. Y, justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, recibió un brutal balazo en la pierna que casi se la arrancó a la altura de la rodilla.

Y ya no opusieron resistencia. Al ver las brutales heridas que habían recibido dos de sus compañeros, los demás entraron en pánico. ¿Con qué clase de arma les estaban apuntando y desde dónde lo estaban haciendo?

No merecía la pena perder la vida por unas piedras preciosas.

Tras ser testigo de su rendición mientras observaba la operación a través de la mira telescópica de su rifle, Diecisiete se levantó del lugar en el que se había apostado y, con el rifle en la mano, se dispuso a regresar junto a los demás.

¡Menudo aburrimiento de misión! Él adoraba disparar a distancia y todo eso, pero quería participar en el juego más directamente. Y el Jefe ya nunca le permitía formar parte de la avanzadilla en operaciones especiales de aquel tipo. No desde que provocó la muerte de un par de cazadores furtivos la última vez que lo hizo.

Desde entonces las actuaciones de Diecisiete se limitaban a las de francotirador de élite. Así el Jefe se evitaba problemas y le mantenía a distancia.

Pero él sentía que sus partes cibernéticas se estaban oxidando. Quizá debiera comenzar a entrenar de algún modo… ¿Podría entrenarse del mismo modo que lo hacía su cuñado "bola de billar"? ¿Obtendría resultados?

Aún con estas cuestiones en la cabeza, sacó su _walkie_ y lo reconfiguró al canal 2, y la voz de Ruby le perforó los tímpanos casi instantáneamente.

— _¿Diecisiete?_

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió.

— _¿Por qué no me has contestado hasta ahora? —_ preguntó Ruby, alterada.

Las botas de Diecisiete se hundían en la nieve mientras iniciaba el ascenso de la última pendiente que le separaba de la zona de control.

—Estoy trabajando, "Bichóloga". ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó él, impaciente.

— _Tenemos que ir a buscar a Blake a la escuela…_

—¿Por qué?

En aquel momento llegó a la zona de control junto al Jefe, Jimmy y Booz.

—¡¿Con qué has cargado ese rifle?! ¡¿Con dinamita?! —le gritó el Jefe, en cuanto le vio aparecer entre los arbustos. Le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con una vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

—Nadie ha muerto —respondió el androide, tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Le has volado una mano, pedazo de anormal! —exclamó Booz.

—¡Me dijo que no muriera nadie! —respondió Diecisiete, señalando al Jefe y utilizando el mismo tono de voz—. Y si le disparaba a las piernas aún habría podido pulsar el botón.

—¡¿Tenías que cargar el rifle con balas para elefante?! —continuó Booz, acercándose peligrosamente a Diecisiete.

—¿Tienes idea de la potencia que hace falta para acertar a la primera desde esa distancia sin volverse loco rectificando? ¡Ah, no! ¡Olvidaba que no tienes la licencia de rifle! —respondió Diecisiete, sin moverse de su lugar, con una sonrisa socarrona y arrojándole la peor de sus miradas al otro Ranger—. ¡Los han atrapado, esa gente es libre y la vida es bonita! ¡¿Dónde diablos ves el problema, Boozzy?! —Dicho esto, dio un par de pasos hasta que su cara estuvo a menos de un palmo de la de Booz—. ¿O es que acaso quieres discutir esto de otra manera? Yo de tí tendría más cuidado: no obedezco las Leyes de la Robótica… —siseó, en un tono que sólo Booz pudo escuchar, y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. El Ranger pestañeó un par de veces, sin comprender a qué se refería Diecisiete. Y, entonces, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, el androide le dio la espalda y pulsó el botón de su _walkie—_. Ruby, ¿qué ha pasado con Blake?

— _Ha volado una papelera con un petardo._

—¡Joder…! —exclamó Diecisiete, acompañando la palabra con un ademán de hastío con ambos brazos.

— _Está castigado, y el tutor de su clase quiere hablar con nosotros_ —explicó la chica.

El androide rodó los ojos y, tras pensar unos instantes en una respuesta no ofensiva, optó por apagar el _walkie_. No se le ocurría ninguna y, de todas formas, Ruby no tenía la culpa.

Con ese niño ya había aprendido lo que era una migraña.

Jimmy no pudo evitar una risa nerviosa. Era aterrador, tanto el padre como el hijo tenían en la cabeza la misma clase de disparates.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Diecisiete. Se recolocó el rifle en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero que terminaba junto a su camioneta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el Jefe, disgustado—. El trabajo aún no ha acabado…

—El mío sí —gruñó el androide—. Y ya lo has oído, mi hijo la ha liado en la escuela.

—¿Este tarado tiene hijos? —preguntó el jefe de Operaciones de la policía, incrédulo.

—Dos —aclaró Diecisiete, obviando lo de tarado. Se lo decían tantas veces al cabo del día que ya ni atendía a oírlo.

—¿Qué le estás enseñando a ese niño? —regresó a la carga, Booz.

—Cierra la boca —rugió Diecisiete. No estaba dispuesto a consentirle más comentarios sarcásticos—. Lo de volar cosas ya le venía de serie…

—Bienvenido a la paternidad, Diecisiete —suspiró Flynn. De todos ellos quien con más calma se había tomado todo, tanto el disparo de Diecisiete como la fechoría de Blake.

El androide chasqueó la lengua y se largó de allí sin esperar más.

 **...**

El tutor de Blake observaba a los progenitores del niño con aire inquisitivo.

Blake había sido adoptado recientemente y tenía unos padres muy jóvenes que parecían el contrapuesto el uno del otro.

La madre se mostraba preocupada, avergonzada por lo que el niño había hecho y receptiva a colaborar con la escuela del mejor modo posible. Quería, por encima de todo, que aquel comportamiento de Blake se terminara.

El padre, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos cuando se sentó en la silla, frente al escritorio de tutoría, y ni se movió ni dijo palabra alguna mientras escuchaba el relato de labios del profesor. Ni siquiera un gesto con la cabeza. Y el tutor no sabía si se debía a falta de interés o a que se había tomado un tranquilizante antes de acudir a la charla.

Sentado entre los dos se hallaba Blake, quien no despegó la mirada del suelo en todo el tiempo que duró la reunión.

Diecisiete le miraba de soslayo. Lo cierto era que creía en el mérito de Blake por escoger un lugar así para aumentar el efecto de la explosión, pero tenía que aguantarse y fingir interés por todo lo que el director de la escuela decía. Gustándole la pólvora como le gustaba, era lógico que el niño sintiera curiosidad por ver qué sucedía si un petardo de aquellos detonaba allí.

Pero el hecho era que la explosión había sido infame. La tapa metálica de la papelera había salido disparada hacia el techo a causa de la onda expansiva formada en el conducto hermético, y había reventado parte del enlucido.

Por suerte la escuela estaba casi desierta a causa de las bajas temperaturas y nadie había resultado herido. Pero la reparación sería costosa. Obviamente, uno de los objetivos de aquella reunión era decirles que deberían correr con los gastos.

Más tarde, una vez acabada la reunión, Diecisiete y Blake se quedaron solos en la aeronave, esperando mientras Ruby recogía a Auri. No tenía sentido regresar más tarde a por ella. Ya que estaban allí, se irían todos juntos.

Blake notaba la mirada de hielo de su padre clavada sobre su persona como un cuchillo. Las dos veces que se atrevió a alzar la vista, la tuvo que bajar instantáneamente, intimidado por aquellos duros ojos azul aguamarina.

—¿Cuántos gramos de pólvora llevaba eso? —preguntó Diecisiete, con voz grave pero calmada.

—Unos quince gramos —respondió el niño, tímidamente.

—Quince gramos… Ya… —Diecisiete enterró el rostro en una mano, con gesto exhausto. Un cartucho pequeño de dinamita tenía cincuenta gramos de pólvora—. ¿Y dónde lo tenías guardado?

—En el cajón de mis calcetines…

El androide miró de soslayo al niño a través del hueco entre sus dedos. Blake tenía pequeñas bombas guardadas dentro de su casa. Maravilloso…

—¿Tienes más? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No —contestó el niño, apresuradamente. Diecisiete entornó los ojos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a él.

—Tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad? —insistió.

Y su voz tan sosegada erizó el vello a Blake, que alzó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por enfrentar sus temibles ojos.

—Ese era el último —aseguró el niño—. Por eso merecía la pena encenderlo en un buen sitio… ¡Perdón! —se disculpó, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado aquella explicación.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas. "En un buen sitio"...

Así que había estado planeando detenidamente el lugar que merecía la pena reventar mediante aquel petardo.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó Blake, entonces.

—No. La verdad, me da igual lo que hagas —confesó Diecisiete. ¿Qué podía hacer si al niño le gustaban las explosiones? Pero Blake alzó las cejas, sorprendido. No esperaba esa respuesta—. Pero no tendrás tanta suerte con Ruby. Te caerá una buena en cuanto lleguemos a casa —dijo, mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a la zoóloga que, en aquel instante, abandonaba el edificio de la escuela y se dirigía hacia ellos a paso vivo, con Auri de la mano.

Blake pudo ver perfectamente el disgusto grabado en su rostro y se encogió en su asiento.

 **...**

—Te dije que no era buena idea. Nunca me escuchas, Blake —le recriminó su hermana, entre susurros. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Le había confesado sus intenciones unos días antes de que llegara el frente frío y era cierto que Auri no le había mostrado su apoyo. Además, frecuentaban diferentes zonas en el edificio de la escuela y ella no tenía modo de participar de la travesura aunque hubiera querido.

—Déjame en paz, Auri —refunfuñó él.

Ella resopló y le dejó solo en el sofá, aguardando a que Ruby y Diecisiete terminaran de hablar entre ellos, en la habitación. No sabía qué le era más incómodo, pensar en la asegurada regañina que Ruby iba a darle, o bien en el hecho de que su padre no mostrara interés alguno por lo que había hecho.

Estaba en una nueva casa, con unos nuevos padres, y estaba junto a Auri. La vida le había sorprendido con un golpe de suerte que no habría esperado jamás. Pero, aún así, no era capaz de ver el lado bueno.

No conseguía pasar página y mirar hacia adelante. Porque hacerlo significaba… Significaba decir adiós.

Los pasos de Diecisiete salieron del dormitorio de sus padres y se dirigieron hacia la estantería del salón. Desde su asiento, en el sofá, Blake observó al androide tomar el _walkie_ y comprobar la batería, mientras Tristan, que no había acompañado a su amo en la operación especial matutina, no se separaba de sus rodillas, asegurándose de que, esa vez, Diecisiete no le dejaba en casa.

Se estaba preparando para marcharse, de nuevo.

Ruby regresó de la habitación vistiendo ropa más cómoda, justo cuando el androide agarraba su escopeta y, con el aparato de radio en la otra mano, se dirigía a la puerta de la casa. Por el camino le arrojó al niño una mirada digna de un asesino. Blake se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo una vocecilla. Auri se había colocado entre Diecisiete y la puerta y le cortó el paso de forma que el androide casi la arrolló.

—A continuar mi trabajo —respondió él, algo huraño. Arrancó, prácticamente, su abrigo del colgador y se lo puso.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó Auri.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo iba a ir con él? Iba patrullar la montaña no a un parque de juegos.

"Relájate", se dijo.

—No. Quédate en casa —le ordenó a la niña, severo, pero sin subir el volumen de su voz.

—Diecisiete… —le llamó Ruby, bajito. El androide intercambió miradas con ella unos instantes, mientras la zoóloga peinaba su cabello distraídamente en una trenza a un lado de su cabeza. Parecía dudar. Y es que, lo que le iba a proponer seguro que no le iba a gustar—. ¿Por qué no la llevas contigo?

—¿Qué? —casi gritó él.

No podía creerlo…

—Sólo por esta vez… Tengo que hablar a solas con él —explicó la chica, mirando a Blake, quien aún permanecía estático en el mismo lugar.

Los ojos marrón oscuro de Ruby, enmarcados en espesas pestañas, le miraban, rogándole.

Diecisiete suspiró. No era justo: ella sabía perfectamente cómo le afectaban sus expresivos ojos.

Luego encaró a Auri, ceñudo. La niña aguardaba aún una respuesta, expectante.

Era curioso, a él le gustaba la soledad de su trabajo y la tranquilidad que ésta le regalaba. Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no sentía rechazo por la idea de verse acompañado por la niña.

Auri era un ser por el que no sentía animadversión en absoluto, y aquello era la primera vez que le ocurría. Incluso Ruby le había provocado repulsa al principio.

—Ve a buscar tu abrigo. Te espero en el coche —accedió, finalmente.

Diecisiete accionó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió. Tristan salió como una bala y él le siguió, sin mirar atrás. Y mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta el androide no sabía si se había equivocado o no al tomar aquella decisión. Y prefería no pensarlo.

Abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y aguardó a Auri. La niña salió de la casa corriendo, con su anorak abrochado hasta la nariz y sus guantes colgando de los imperdibles que Ruby le había puesto en los puños del abrigo, para evitar que se le perdieran.

Diecisiete la vio frenar en seco y volver atrás para cerrar la puerta de la casa, que había dejado abierta en un descuido. Y cuando Auri trepó hasta el habitáculo de la camioneta, el androide cerró la puerta trasera y ocupó su propio lugar, frente al volante, con Tristan en el asiento del acompañante, respirando con la boca abierta a causa de las tres carreras que acababa de dar.

Diecisiete abrió las ventanillas del coche y miró atrás a través del retrovisor. En los asientos traseros, Auri luchaba con su cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó, frustrada.

Diecisiete arqueó las cejas, sin entender.

—¿No sabes ponerte un cinturón?

—Sólo tengo 4 años —se excusó ella.

Él suspiró. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho aquel día. Se coló a través de los dos asientos delanteros para llegar hasta Auri y abrochar su cinturón.

Aún no había arrancado la camioneta y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aquella decisión.

 **…**

—Supongo que entiendes la gravedad de lo que has hecho hoy —dijo Ruby, seriamente. Blake asintió en silencio—. Alguien podía haber resultado herido. Incluso tú mismo, Blake.

—Lo siento —susurró él, con la mirada clavada en las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea

Ruby inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. Masajeó sus sienes y trató de serenarse. Tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que a Blake le daban un sermón acerca de los peligros de los explosivos. Aunque el director Hiamovi ya les había avisado sobre la atracción tan extraña que le causaban los petardos y los cohetes, no había esperado que aquello fuera a resultar un problema tan grande.

Realmente desconocía cómo hacerle entender las cosas. Sabía que debía ser inflexible con él, pero sería complicado iniciar un vínculo con Blake si el niño insistía en continuar con aquellas gamberradas.

—¿Por qué se ha ido? —preguntó el niño. A Ruby esa pregunta le pilló desprevenida.

—¿Te refieres a Diecisiete? —inquirió ella. Él asintió—. Ya le has oído: tenía que terminar su trabajo. No es fácil ¿sabes? Se encarga él sólo de vigilar todo este cuadrante.

Ruby arqueó las cejas. Blake estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Tan sólo le temblaba el labio.

—¿Qué te pasa, Blake? —preguntó ella, preocupada—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

¡Debería ser feliz! ¡Blake no debería mostrar aquel sufrimiento tan enigmático!

¿Por qué tanta tristeza? ¿A qué venían aquellos cambios emocionales tan repentinos?

Y Ruby esperó su respuesta, arrodillada en el suelo delante de él. Pero el niño evitó mirarla, y por supuesto, no le contestó.

Y, en medio de la frustración y del desconocimiento acerca de qué hacer para aliviarle, para resolver aquel problema, Ruby se alzó y dijo:

—Ve a tu habitación. Te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista…

El primer castigo que imponía. Y el efecto de aquellas palabras era abrasador incluso sobre ella misma. Pero de algún modo debía implantar disciplina, aunque desconocía el modo de hacerlo correctamente.

Blake se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su habitación, limpiándose la cara. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ruby entró en la cocina.

Aquello era muy difícil. La superaba. Ni siquiera había sabido lidiar con sangre fría y de modo satisfactorio en la primera situación problemática que vivían como padres. Y, para colmo, Diecisiete había dejado completamente en sus manos el tema de la charla con el niño. Él, que tenía aún serios problemas para expresar sus pensamientos y sentires de forma correcta, no se había visto preparado como para reñir al niño. Además, desde su punto de vista, a Blake le había movido la simple curiosidad, el afán de saber.

Pero Ruby sabía que no había sido sólo por eso. Había algo más, algo que ni Diecisiete ni ella eran capaces de entender. Y apostaría lo que fuera a que las explosiones eran para Blake un modo de llamar la atención. Una llamada de socorro.

Pero, ¿por qué? Por el mismo motivo que había llorado de aquella forma, estaba segura. A Ruby se le había partido el alma verle así, sin consuelo, como un niño extraviado en la nada. Y ella no era capaz de llegar hasta él. De rescatarle.

Blake necesitaba ayuda, su actitud se lo decía, sus silencios también. Ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver señales en Diecisiete como para no darse cuenta de que algo mucho más profundo había detrás de todo aquello. Pero, a pesar de la señal clara de auxilio que emitía, el niño sólo abría un pequeño resquicio de la puerta a sus sentimientos, y Ruby no era capaz de ver a través de éste.

Y, en lugar de abrazarle hasta que los sollozos hubieran estallado en sus labios de una vez, hasta que el llanto le hubiera dejado exhausto, lo había enviado a su habitación, castigado.

Ruby chasqueó la lengua y permaneció un rato más recostada contra la encimera de la cocina, pensando. Ojalá fuera más fácil llegar al corazón de aquel niño tan herido.

Su vista recayó sobre las tazas que aún había en el escurridor de platos. De forma automática abrió un armario para guardarlas y al hacerlo, descubrió el paquete de chocolate.

De pronto tuvo una idea. Sonriente, dejó las tazas en la encimera, sacó el chocolate y seguidamente fue a buscar el brick de leche al refrigerador.

En cuestión de minutos, un delicioso aroma inundó toda la casa. Colocó las tazas rebosantes de chocolate caliente en una bandeja, junto a un plato con galletas y dejó todo sobre la mesa del comedor. Por experiencia propia sabía que no habían sombras que un buen chocolate no fuera capaz de atenuar.

Y, suspirando, se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, dispuesta a iniciar el segundo round de aquella batalla que no estaba dispuesta a perder bajo ningún concepto.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Blake no respondió. Seguro que debía estar disgustado.

—¿Blake? ¿Puedo entrar? —dijo Ruby, en un tono de voz apaciguador—. He preparado chocolate, he pensado que te apetecería una taza —insistió, impregnando sus palabras con una amplia sonrisa.

Silencio.

Ruby volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez algo más fuerte. ¿Se habría quedado dormido?

—¿Blake? —volvió a llamarle.

Y tras recibir el mismo silencio abrió la puerta lentamente. Enseguida sintió una ráfaga de aire helado golpearle la cara.

La habitación estaba vacía y la ventana, abierta.

Blake se había escapado de casa.

..::::..

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Tengo la necesidad de explicar un poco el sentir de Blake. Es un niño con sólo ocho años, pero aunque aún es pequeño ha vivido una situación muy dura, muy traumática: la desaparición de su madre, el infierno de ver cómo pasaba el tiempo y ella no regresaba. Las esperanzas siempre vivas y el sueño presente siempre porque su madre apareciera, y luego, el batacazo final al ser declarados huérfanos él y Auri. Una situación horrible, que él vivió siendo consciente de todo y permaneciendo fuerte por su hermana, hasta que Ruby y Diecisiete los adoptaron. Y ahora que esos dos años y medio de pesadilla han concluído, que una familia les ha acogido y que el miedo por ser separado de Auri ya no tiene sentido, es cuando el peso de la realidad está cayendo sobre él._

 _Sólo es un niño de ocho años. Y muy pronto explicaré esa realidad que hace variar su estado anímico desde la tristeza, hasta la euforia que le provoca hacer explotar cosas (algo que, por otro lado, distrae su mente de la tristeza)._

 _En cuanto a Diecisiete y su pequeño enfrentamiento verbal con Boozzy XD: las Leyes de la Robótica son un conjunto de normas escritas por Isaac Asimov que la mayoría de los robots de sus novelas están diseñados para cumplir, y la primera de ellas dice que un robot jamás hará daño a un ser humano o permitirá que éste sufra daño. Esta ley, junto a la segunda y tercera, que hacen mención, respectivamente, a la obediencia y la defensa del robot, representan el código moral de éste._

 _Cuando Diecisiete le avisa a Boozzy diciéndole que vaya con ojo porque él NO obedece las Leyes de la Robótica, se refiere a que él no tiene ningún problema en matar a un ser humano. Pero Boozzy no es consciente de la elegante amenaza de muerte que le lanza Diecisiete._

 _Y es que, nuestro Diecisiete no tiene moral XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	44. Capítulo XLIV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLIV

 **..:::..**

* * *

Diecisiete conducía en completo silencio por la pista forestal enterrada en nieve.

En su mente se reproducía la escena que debía estar sucediendo en casa en aquel preciso instante: Blake recibiendo un buen rapapolvo. Nunca antes había visto aquella expresión tan severa en el rostro de Ruby.

Pero él no veía tanta gravedad. Estaba completamente convencido de que era una travesura, una gamberrada propia del niño que era Blake. No había que darle tantas vueltas, si él era así, ¿qué podía hacerse? ¿Tanto le molestaba al mundo que hubiese gente diferente con aficiones peculiares?

El mismo Diecisiete era bien extraño, y no solo respecto al hecho de ser un androide con base humana. Era extraña su forma de pensar, de actuar, de hablar… ¿Qué problema había?

Además era muy probable que Blake actuara así a causa del aburrimiento. Sí, no tener motivaciones podía provocar que la gente cometiera estupideces… A Diecisiete le pasaba cuando se aburría.

La motivación era necesaria...

—Diecisiete…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Como siempre que tenía ocasión, Auri se disponía a bombardearle con una ristra de preguntas aleatorias.

—Pues… Trabajar —respondió él.

—Y, ¿qué haces en el trabajo?

—Muchas cosas...

Diecisiete suspiró y miró los vivarachos ojos grises de Auri reflejados en el espejo retrovisor central. Una vez que esa niña comenzaba con sus preguntas ya no tenía fin. Pero, según Ruby, no era bueno para ella ser rechazada de forma grosera. Y Diecisiete estaba seguro de que se refería a su habitual forma de expresarse: ácida y mordaz. No, con Auri era necesario suavizar las maneras.

Además, sólo tenía cuatro años. Estaba descubriendo el mundo…

—¿Qué cosas? —insistió ella.

—Impedir la caza, guiar a la gente por el bosque, vigilar… —enumeró él, en el tono de voz más calmado con el que era capaz de hablar.

—¿Vigilar el qué?

De nuevo miró de soslayo el reflejo de la niña.

Sí, había que suavizar el tono con ella, pero también había que encontrar la forma de parar aquel machacamiento...

—Vigilar que no se los coma el mismo oso que te comerá a ti, si no te callas —masculló él.

El reflejo de la niña cerró la boca de inmediato.

La brisa que se colaba a través de la ventana abierta desordenó el negro cabello de Diecisiete y el androide colocó algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas.

La calma reinó, después, durante un tiempo bastante largo: unos cinco minutos.

—Diecisiete...

De nuevo a la carga…

—Qué...

—¿Por qué llevas aretes?

Auri le observaba con atención a través del espejo. En su propio reflejo, Diecisiete veía los pendientes de sus orejas. Nunca se los quitaba, pero tampoco recordaba la razón por la que se los debió poner, siendo aún Lapis.

—¿No te gustan? —preguntó él, a su vez, desviando hábilmente su atención.

—Sí —respondió ella. Y reafirmó su respuesta con un enérgico gesto de su cabeza—. Me gustan mucho. Te quedan muy bien.

Diecisiete sonrió de medio lado.

Y su sonrisa provocó dos cosas, la risita de Auri y su silencio por un buen rato, finalmente.

La atención de Diecisiete se desvió hasta posarse más allá de los límites del bosque, sobre el lago congelado que se vislumbraba entre los árboles. Entornó los ojos y su sonrisa se borró, ¿qué diablos era aquello?

Dirigió el vehículo oruga por un sendero descendente que salía de la zona boscosa y llegaba casi hasta la orilla del lago. Allí, Diecisiete detuvo el motor y observó la superficie. La capa de hielo era más fina en la parte central, justo donde había visto un movimiento bastante extraño: un violento chapoteo.

—No salgas del coche —dijo Diecisiete, con voz autoritaria.

Auri asintió mientras veía al androide abandonar el vehículo y cerrar la puerta. Tristan se quedó con ella dentro del habitáculo pero, en cuanto vio que Diecisiete caminaba hacia la orilla, empezó a lloriquear.

—No nos ha abandonado, tonto —le explicó la niña.

El lobo no hizo caso y sus aullidos provocaron la respuesta refleja de Auri de taparse los oídos.

Era tal el escándalo que estaba formando que la niña desabrochó su cinturón y se desplazó hasta el centro de los dos asientos delanteros, desde donde intentó a calmar al lobo con caricias y frases tranquilas.

—¡Tristan, cállate ya! ¡Está allí mismo! ¿No lo ves? —se quejó finalmente la niña. Y con su dedo señaló el punto junto a la orilla en el que Diecisiete se había detenido.

Pero ya no estaba allí. En lugar de estar de pie, frente al hielo, la figura de su padre flotaba en el aire y sobrevolaba la sólida superficie del lago en dirección a aquel sospechoso chapoteo.

Aquello fue el desencadenante de algo insólito: la mudez de Auri.

Desde que tomaron la decisión de adoptar a Blake y Auri, en ningún momento se había planteado la necesidad de guardar en secreto sus poderes o su fuerza. Diecisiete no sufría de problemas morales o éticos en ese sentido.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba volando. Era algo que solía hacer mientras patrullaba: abandonar el coche y otear el bosque desde las alturas, y ni siquiera había pensado en que Auri le acompañaba ese día y podía verle.

¿Qué importaba? De todas formas, tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo, y pronto lo haría también Blake.

Además tenía que comprobar quién o qué era aquello que rompía la serenidad del lago congelado. Y, al acercarse al lugar del escandaloso chapoteo, vio que se trataba de una hembra adulta de alce.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua. La muy estúpida había intentado llegar hasta el otro lado cruzando a través del hielo.

Un ejemplar adulto de alce pesaba doscientos cincuenta kilos como mínimo. Obviamente la parte más delgada de la superficie solidificada no había resistido su peso.

Diecisiete descendió sobre ella hasta que el chapoteo de la desesperada criatura salpicó su propia ropa. Frunció el ceño y, enmedio de las violentas sacudidas del animal, se las ingenió para agarrarlo firmemente de las cuatro extremidades. Sacó al alce del agua y sobrevoló el hielo hasta una de las orillas del lago, donde la dejó en el suelo. La criatura estaba tan aturdida y agotada que ni siquiera se levantó cuando Diecisiete la liberó.

El androide había impedido a la naturaleza cobrarse una vida. El resto dependía hora de aquella hembra de alce. Él ya no podía hacer nada más.

Voló hacia su coche y, al acercarse, pudo distinguir los ojos desencajados de Auri, mirándole incrédulos y, a su lado, a Tristán moviéndose nervioso dentro del habitáculo. Seguro que estaba formando un buen escándalo.

Aterrizó junto a la pick up y recorrió los últimos metros caminando tranquilamente, como si no hubiera sucedido nada extraño. Auri le miraba con la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventana del conductor. Y, en cuanto abrió la puerta, sus preguntas le taladraron el oído.

—¿Cómo es que sabes volar?

—Si te dijera que los aretes son mágicos, ¿te lo creerías?

—No —respondió ella, rápidamente.

Diecisiete suspiró.

—Lo suponía...

—¿Podrías enseñarme a volar a mí? —preguntó entonces, Auri, esperanzada.

—Quién sabe… —murmuró él.

La técnica de vuelo era algo que un humano corriente podía aprender y la prueba viva de ello era el enano "bola de billar". Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo enseñar a hacerlo. Él, simplemente, volaba.

Obligó a Auri a moverse con un gesto de la mano, y la niña le dejó el sitio libre, volviendo a ocupar el espacio central entre los dos asientos delanteros.

—¿Qué otras cosas sabes hacer? —inquirió. Diecisiete se sentó al volante y la miró de soslayo.

—¿Levantar un alce de trescientos kilos te parece poca cosa? —farfulló, mordaz.

—¡Yo sé tocarme la punta de la nariz con la lengua! —alardeó ella, procediendo enseguida a demostrar su habilidad.

Los ojos cruzados hacia su nariz y la mueca de su boca provocó que Diecisiete soltara una sonora carcajada.

—Ese es un poder fantástico, Auri —concedió el androide. Ella sonrió en respuesta, orgullosa.

Y fue entonces cuando Diecisiete descubrió que el led de su _walkie talkie_ no se iluminaba.

—¿Lo has apagado tú? —preguntó a la niña, mientras accionaba la clavija, sin obtener respuesta del aparato.

—No —respondió ella.

Estaba muerto.

Diecisiete tenía la costumbre de conectar el cable que cargaba la batería del _walkie_ en cuando lo colocaba en el soporte del coche, pero, aquel día, con todo el lío de Blake y la novedad de llevar a Auri con él, no se había acordado de hacerlo. Y la carga se había agotado.

Conectó el cable, activó la clavija y...

— _¡¿Diecisiete?! ¡Contéstame!_ —del _walkie_ emergió la voz histérica de Ruby, llamándolo.

—Hoy no se te está dando bien el código radiofónico, "Bichóloga" —respondió él.

— _¡Blake se ha escapado de casa! ¡Llevo una hora buscándole! ¡No le encuentro Diecisiete! —_ explicó Ruby.

Él entornó los ojos. La niña, estática en su lugar, le miró con gesto asustado.

—Voy… —contestó.

Y cortó la comunicación.

 **...**

Aquella nube que había amenazado con descargar cumplió su amenaza mientras Diecisiete regresaba a casa: comenzó a nevar. Y cada minuto que pasaba lo hacía con más intensidad.

En la pista principal, conduciendo la moto de nieve en dirección contraria, se cruzó con Ruby.

Ambos detuvieron los vehículos, uno junto al otro. Ella se sacó las gafas protectoras y el casco, y caminó hacia Diecisiete.

—No le veo, Diecisiete. No sé dónde puede estar —dijo ella, hablándole a través de la ventanilla abierta.

—Lo que es seguro es que en el camino no le vas a encontrar. Si está enfadado se habrá escondido en el bosque —replicó él, razonando con lógica.

—Y, ¡¿qué otra cosa podía hacer yo?! —exclamó ella, apartando de su cara un mechón de cabello enredado. En el poco tiempo que llevaba sin el casco su cabeza se había cubierto de finos copos de nieve—. Está bajando la temperatura… —musitó, preocupada—. Hay que dar con él, y deprisa.

Él entornó los ojos y bajó de la camioneta, seguido de Tristan. Se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro tomándola por el mentón, obligándola así a mirarle. Ruby tenía los ojos muy rojos. Estaba tremendamente asustada.

Precisamente porque no solía mostrar ese lado de sí misma era que Diecisiete lo reconocía. Los ojos de Ruby siempre habían sido capaces de hablarle sin palabras, tan expresivos eran. Y ahora pedían auxilio.

La valentía de Ruby muchas veces opacaba los rasgos más destacables de ella a ojos de Diecisiete, y cuando se presentaban situaciones que la consumían anímica o mentalmente esa fortaleza se tambaleaba y entonces aparecía la Ruby más verdadera: diminuta y frágil.

Delicada como una figura de porcelana que podía romperse con un sólo toque, como ya había sucedido en el pasado.

Y Diecisiete no estaba dispuesto a permitir que volviera a pasar.

—Sube —ordenó, sin más—. Tú y Auri regresad a casa.

—Pero…

—Ruby, no insistas —la cortó él, irritado—. Volved a casa y esperad allí.

Y dicho esto Diecisiete empujó ligeramente a Ruby en dirección a la puerta abierta de la camioneta.

La zoóloga atrapó su brazo antes de entrar en el vehículo y le arrojó una mirada suplicante.

—Diecisiete, por favor… —susurró.

—Marcháos ya —repitió él, usando el mismo tono. Y metió dentro del coche el casco y las gafas de Ruby.

Ella no dijo nada más. Ocupó el asiento del conductor y, mientras maniobraba para dar media vuelta, le miró una última vez a través de la ventanilla abierta.

—Diecisiete le va a encontrar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Auri, preocupada. La niña había permanecido en perfecto silencio desde que había oído a través del _walkie_ lo ocurrido con Blake.

—Claro que sí, cariño —respondió Ruby, esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Le encontrará.

Diecisiete miró alejarse el coche antes de parar el motor de la moto de nieve y sacar la llave del contacto. Caminó hasta Tristan, que aguardaba sentado en la nieve, con su largo pelaje agitado por la helada brisa. El androide se agachó junto al lobo y murmuró:

—Busca a Blake.

Tristan reconocía la palabra "busca" y sabía perfectamente quién era Blake. De modo que su reacción a la orden de Diecisiete fue inmediata. Echó a correr, adentrándose en la espesura nevada del bosque, en busca del rastro de su pequeño amo.

El androide alzó el vuelo y comenzó su propia búsqueda desde el aire.

 **...**

El vaho abandonaba su boca formando una nube densa de color blanquecino.

La nieve caía formando una fantasmagórica cortina cuyo roce contra el suelo provocaba un suave crepitar y, a través de ella, le era difícil orientarse.

Aminoró el ritmo de su carrera cuando llegó a una zona en la que la capa de nieve era aún más densa y dar un sólo paso era una gesta complicada.

Estaba anocheciendo y no sabía dónde se encontraba ni a dónde se dirigía. Tampoco podía seguir ya su propio rastro y regresar sobre sus pasos porque la ventisca le impedía vislumbrar con claridad el camino, y porque con cada minuto que pasaba sus huellas quedaban más ocultas.

Cansado y aterido de frío, tomó asiento en el grueso tocón de un árbol. Pero la quietud provocó que el frío le calara hasta los mismos huesos.

Estaba perdido y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

Ahora no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que le había impulsado a huir. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Rabia? Quizá fue el simple hecho de no sentirse parte de aquella familia del mismo modo en que lo hacía Auri. Él, simplemente, no podía.

Su alma y su razón lo rechazaban porque tenía miedo. Aceptar a esa nueva familia significaba asumir de una vez y para siempre que su madre NO iba a regresar jamás. Y esto le hacía sentir terror.

—Mamá… —susurraba, angustiado.

Ojalá pudiera verla una vez más. Ojalá ella pudiera enviarle una señal, allá donde estuviera, algo que le devolviera las fuerzas y el valor.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando inconscientemente atrapar el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, y el llanto fluía sin cesar.

La necesitaba. Nunca la había necesitado tanto.

Entonces, en unos matorrales cercanos, detectó un movimiento. Algo grande se hallaba muy cerca de él, y se abría paso entre la vegetación.

A la luz tenue del crepúsculo, dos ojos relucieron como brasas incandescentes entre las ramas de aquel matorral. Y el riego sanguíneo de Blake se detuvo… Hasta que reconoció finalmente a quién pertenecían aquellos dos ojos.

Tristan salto entonces desde su escondite hasta el pequeño claro en el que Blake se había detenido y trotó hacia él, feliz.

Blake sonrió en medio del llanto y se aferró al animal buscando algo de calor. La repentina llegada de Tristan representaba la señal que Blake había suplicado a su madre.

Y fue entonces cuando el lobo alzó la enorme cabeza y aulló contra la ventisca.

El aullido de los lobos tiene varias intenciones: comunicativas, emotivas o sociales. Y la más común suele ser la primera. Los lobos aúllan principalmente para saber dónde se encuentra el resto de la manada.

Tristan le estaba diciendo a su amo que había cumplido la misión.

 **…**

La inconfundible llamada de Tristan le hizo detenerse en el aire. Provenía de un valle de pinos cercano, una zona que aún no había sobrevolado.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. Estaba muy disgustado con Blake.

Hacía tan sólo unas horas se habría posicionado incluso de su parte. Había pensado que lo que Blake hacía eran las típicas acciones de un niño desmotivado y presa del aburrimiento. Pero ahora estaba harto de sus impulsos irracionales y de sus chiquilladas. Afectaban demasiado a Ruby, la debilitaban.

Y el androide no estaba dispuesto a pasarlas por alto. Ya no.

La nieve caía en grandes copos, agitados por la corriente de aire, haciendo difícil distinguir algo a través de ella. Pero, guiándose por el aullido de Tristan, Diecisiete aterrizó en un pequeño claro. Y allí, aferrado al pelaje del lobo y temblando de frío, estaba Blake, con los ojos cerrados.

El lobo lo arrojó al suelo bruscamente para acudir al encuentro de Diecisiete, y Blake se incorporó, asustado. Podía reconocer perfectamente aquella figura bajo la nieve.

—¿Qué afán es el que te mueve por arreglarlo todo escapando? —preguntó Diecisiete, con tono áspero—. ¿De verdad crees que esa es la solución? ¿O quieres acaso que te dé otra lección? —dijo, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él.

El recuerdo de la humillación por la que Diecisiete le hizo pasar en su primer encuentro le golpeó como un mazazo. Movido por la rabia, Blake agarró una piedra del suelo y amenazó con ella a Diecisiete.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Déjame en paz! —le advirtió, furibundo.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y le observó con detenimiento. Su sonrisa siempre presente había desaparecido. Incluso para Diecisiete estaba claro que ese niño estaba completamente perdido.

—¿Vas en serio? —le preguntó. Se inclinó sobre él y agarró su brazo. Blake trató de soltarse del férreo agarre de Diecisiete, pero era incapaz: su mano se parecía a una tenaza de acero—. Ya basta de todo esto —siseó el androide.

El niño rechinó los dientes y se soltó, finalmente. O quizás fue el androide quien le dejó libre. Y Blake dejó caer la piedra al suelo.

—Deja de huir como un cobarde y afronta la verdad: tu madre no va a volver —masculló Diecisiete, duramente.

Y Blake sintió rabia. Por saber que Diecisiete tenía razón en todo, desde la primera palabra hasta la última. Por sentir miedo. Por huir. Por no ser capaz de avanzar sin su madre.

Toda esa furia estalló dentro de él y le asestó un puñetazo a Diecisiete en la cara que le dejó el puño tremendamente dolorido.

Blake cayó al suelo, sujetándose los nudillos enrojecidos por el frío y el golpe, y hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Diecisiete silbó en reconocimiento. Había sido un gran golpe, sí. Sin darse cuenta, Blake le había golpeado exactamente como él le mostró que debía hacerse, la vez que le encontró en el bosque.

—Es una pena que desperdicies las fuerzas así.

—¡Cállate! ¡No necesito tu compasión!

La risa de Diecisiete le hizo alzar la vista. ¿De qué se reía ahora?

—¿Compasión? —preguntó el androide, aún de cuclillas ante el niño. Y negó con la cabeza—.Te equivocas si esperas eso de mí. Yo no conozco la piedad, Blake. No está en mi naturaleza… —confesó. El niño le miró sin entender, frotándose aún la mano—. Lo siento: no puedo ser el padre que tu quieres que sea y estás en tu derecho a despreciarme por ello. Estoy seguro de que lo merezco. Pero Ruby no se lo merece —dijo. Y al nombrarla a ella los ojos de Diecisiete le quemaron como brasas—. No tienes derecho a hacerla sufrir y no voy consentirlo —agarró al niño por la nuca y le atrajo hacia él en un gesto brusco, impidiéndole apartar la vista. Tenía que sostenerle la mirada tanto si quería como si no—. Es por ella que estás aquí, ¿lo sabías? Es gracias a ella que no fuiste separado de tu hermana. ¿Quieres piedad? ¿Compasión? ¿Consuelo? Ruby puede darte todo eso —gruñó. Blake se limitó a mirarle, en silencio. De pronto la expresión de Diecisiete cambió a una más pensativa y le observó inquisitivamente, como si estuviera valorándole—. Yo puedo ofrecerte algo diferente… Y no me refiero a la piedad.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —tartamudeó Blake, con la cabeza aún atrapada en la mano del androide.

Diecisiete estudió su reacción. Con aquella frase, aparentemente inocente, sólo había pretendido tantear el terreno. Comprobar si su teoría inicial era cierta: la de que Blake necesitaba una motivación.

—De la capacidad de valerte por ti mismo de una jodida vez —respondió Diecisiete—. ¿Quieres aprender a moverte por el bosque? ¿A disparar? ¿A sobrevivir?

El androide entornó los ojos al ver en los del niño la chispa de algo que antes no había estado allí. Lo que sospechaba, eso era lo que Blake necesitaba: una motivación que significara un nuevo comienzo.

«Bien, si es lo que quieres...», pensó. Y sonrió enigmáticamente antes de liberar al niño y mostrarle la palma de su mano.

—Quién sabe… —dijo, pensativo—, incluso podría darte conocimientos que ni siquiera imaginas…

Una esfera de intensa luz de color azul pálido apareció en la palma de su mano y los ojos de Blake se abrieron al máximo.

Desvió la vista de la mano al rostro sonriente del androide. Y la pregunta abandonó su boca sin pensar.

—¿Quién eres?

Diecisiete amplió aún más la sonrisa. Estaba consiguiendo su interés, su atención. Justo lo que quería. Sabía que una pequeña muestra de poder lograría mucho más que cualquier sermón.

—Tenéis la manía de formular mal esa pregunta… —murmuró el androide, recordando el día que Ruby se la hizo—. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que aceptar la verdad y asumir de una vez tu nueva vida. Cuando dejes de comportarte como un llorón desagradecido, te lo diré. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres aprender todo lo que te he dicho, Blake? —preguntó, en un tono persuasivo, y la esfera de energía se duplicó en volumen—. ¿Quieres saber QUÉ soy?

Blake asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente. Estaba en shock.

Diecisiete le miró, satisfecho. Le había dado la vuelta a la situación. Ahora ya tenía el control. Y con aquella diabólica sonrisa en los labios concluyó la charla.

—¡Ah! Pero no será gratis. Sólo te adiestraré a cambio de que jures que no escaparás más y que no volverás a provocar explosiones. Una sola infracción respecto a estas condiciones y yo mismo te abandonaré en el bosque, en una zona de la que no sabrás salir jamás. ¿Hacemos un trato?

 **...**

Auri daba cuenta de un buen vaso de leche caliente con galletas, en silencio, mientras miraba a Ruby pasear por el salón de un lado a otro, de brazos cruzados.

Apenas había arrojado un par de leños al fuego y había insistido en que Auri se bañara, antes de ponerle delante de su sencilla cena. La cabeza le daba para poco más.

La mirada insistente atravesando el reloj de vez en cuando, como si de aquel modo fuera a detener el tiempo. Había pasado una hora desde que llegaron a la casa, y en aquellas condiciones climatológicas hasta los minutos eran cruciales.

Pero entonces escuchó el sonido de su moto de nieve.

—¡No salgas, Auri! —exclamó la zoóloga antes de precipitarse afuera sin perder tiempo ni en ponerse el abrigo.

Al abrir la puerta, Tristan irrumpió en el salón y no se molestó ni en dedicarles los saludos habituales, el hambre le llevó irremediablemente en busca de su plato, a la cocina.

Diecisiete acababa de llegar conduciendo la moto oruga, con su abrigo impermeable envolviendo un bulto mediano que portaba delante de sí. Ruby descendió los tres peldaños del porche y saltó al colchón de nieve de casi treinta centímetros que había en el pasto, antes de correr para llegar hasta el androide, mientras Auri, obediente, no sobrepasó el dintel de la puerta.

Blake, envuelto en el abrigo de Diecisiete, observó a Ruby acercarse, cohibido y avergonzado. Estaba seguro de que le iba a caer una bronca aún mayor que la anterior, y ésta incluso más merecida.

Pero, para su asombro, Ruby no le riñó. Le arrebató de los brazos de Diecisiete y le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Blake: que nunca, JAMÁS, volverás a hacer algo así —dijo Ruby, y rompió el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos.

Ante su mirada penetrante Blake sólo fue capaz de asentir. Y Ruby volvió a abrazarle.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un gesto así. Era el abrazo de una madre. Diecisiete tenía razón: ella podía darle lo que él ansiaba. Blake se sumergió totalmente entre los brazos de Ruby, mientras ella sólo era capaz de repetir: "gracias, Kamisama".

—Bueno, yo también he tenido algo que ver en el rescate —farfulló Diecisiete, bajándose de la moto—. Y también el idiota de tu perro —añadió. Y sacudió la nieve de su cabeza.

Ruby rió. Había pilotado la moto a temperaturas de congelación y sin prenda de abrigo, y de no ser por los copos de nieve acumulados sobre su cabello parecería que acababa de salir de casa.

Auri recibió a su hermano en la puerta con un fuerte abrazo y una reprimenda de su propia cosecha.

—¿Por qué te has ido? ¡Hace mucho frío!

La mente de Auri era aún sencilla y no poseía los recovecos oscuros con los que la vida va castigándola. Blake sonrió, cansado.

—… Sí, hace frío —dijo, dándole la razón.

 **...**

Tras un baño y una cena ligera, Blake y Auri fueron vencidos por el sueño. Demasiadas emociones para ambos.

Ruby cerró la puerta de la habitación de los niños, sigilosamente, tras arroparlos una última vez.

Se recostó contra la superficie de madera y suspiró.

—Auri es muy fácil de tratar, pero Blake es muy distinto… —musitó, pensativa—. No sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien…

Diecisiete escuchaba sus murmullos en silencio, mientras revisaba que todas las armas en el soporte estuvieran descargadas.

—Cuando vi que se había escapado me sentí muy culpable… Muy mala madre —confesó ella, con la mirada en el suelo.

Diecisiete volteó un poco para mirarla. Ruby aún se sentía vulnerable, insegura. Frunció el ceño y vació el cargador de la escopeta, sin mirarlo.

—Yo creo que una mala madre no habría recorrido los caminos durante horas para buscarle —dijo él—. Dices eso porque no sabes tratarle —gruñó, finalmente. Y le dio la espalda de nuevo.

Ella estudió su actitud y sonrió levemente. Puede que no anduviera muy equivocado.

—Supongo que tengo que aprender… Igual que hice contigo.

El androide volteó y la miró con una ceja arqueada. Ella le sonrió de forma cálida.

Terminaron sentados en el sofá, uno junto al otro. Se dejaron resbalar ambos hasta quedar en una posición más tumbada que sentada. Acomodada en su desgarbo, Ruby suspiró y cerró los ojos. Después de tanta tensión sentía que el cansancio la invadía irremediablemente. Pero aun así, sabía que la sensación de sueño no conseguiría abrirse paso entre el mar de nervios en el que aún nadaban sus pensamientos.

—Gracias por encontrarle… —musitó. Y buscó a tientas la mano de Diecisiete.

—Mmph... —gruñó él como respuesta.

Ruby abrió los ojos y le miró. Diecisiete también los había cerrado y se veía igual de exhausto que ella. Si no supiera que tenía energía ilimitada habría llegado a esa conclusión.

Con su mano bien sujeta, se acomodó contra él y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. La respiración de Diecisiete era una de las pocas cosas que lograban sosegarla, sentir su pecho subir y bajar, subir y bajar…

—Espero que no vuelva a hacerlo… —susurró, contra su cuello.

—No lo hará —respondió él, con voz calmada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente.

Ella se irguió y le miró de forma acusadora.

—Diecisiete, ¡¿no le habrás amenazado?!

Él abrió los ojos y la miró de soslayo.

—Sólo le motivé un poco y le propuse un trato... ¿No te fías de mí? —preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido, al ver la expresión incrédula de Ruby—. ¿Cuándo te he fallado, "Bichóloga"?

Ella alzó las cejas, tenía una buena respuesta para eso.

—Pues, me temo que vas a tener que llevar un teléfono móvil encima… Hoy me has fallado DOS veces, chico duro —dijo, utilizando un tono severo y alzando dos dedos de su mano para enfatizar la palabra.

Él frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua varias veces, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No —respondió él, convencido. Se incorporó lentamente hasta atrapar a Ruby contra el respaldo, sin escapatoria posible—. Que te responda tarde por el _walkie_ no significa que te falle… Chica frágil —susurró, mirándola con expresión burlona.

—¿Es así como me ves? —preguntó ella. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y clavó los ojos oscuros en los cristalinos de Diecisiete—. ¿Te parezco frágil? —susurró.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—No imaginas cuánto…

La besó. Y como todos los besos que él iniciaba, aquel fue hambriento y posesivo. Y permaneció con los ojos abiertos, mirando con atención la expresión de completa entrega de la chica frágil y diminuta.

Sí, así era exactamente cómo Diecisiete la había percibido desde que la conoció: el ser más débil del mundo… Y la única capaz de postrarle a él de rodillas.

Ruby era la debilidad de Diecisiete.

¡Qué ironía!

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _Para mi bendición,_ _ **Iluvendure**_ _;_ _y para mi semilla del ermitaño,_ _ **Schala S**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Para Ruby, no lograr conectar con Blake significa una derrota, un signo claro de debilidad. Y esto le sucede a cualquier madre. El pensamiento de no estar haciendo las cosas bien te hace flaquear muchas veces. Y, en su caso, ver que el niño se escapa tras la charla que tuvo con él, la hace sentir una madre pésima. Siento mucho si a alguien no le atraen estos temas, si no le parecen interesantes. Pero la realidad es así de cruda y la maternidad es MUY jodida, te plantea desafíos casi a diario._

 _Y Diecisiete, en sí, no tiene debilidades. Él es el androide perfecto y hasta que Ruby apareció no se presentó la primera situación que le hizo experimentar emociones, sentimientos, y, por lo tanto, debilidades._

 _Por eso creo que ella misma es su debilidad. Ruby le convierte en el androide "imperfecto": en un ser humano._

 _Estoy pasando por un momento delicado emocionalmente, relacionado a la escritura de este fic. El mismo día que llegó el review número 300 me invadió una sensación de pánico brutal. De repente creí estar cagándola monumentalmente con la historia. Perdí la perspectiva, la visión de mi propio Diecisiete._

 _Pero ha sido gracias a las dos maravillosas personas a quienes dedico este capítulo que el mismo ha salido a la luz. Lo vi muy, muy negro._

 _Y la única vía de escape era ponerle parte de mí. Necesitaba transmitir mi sensación de debilidad en el fic, como cuando suceden cosas inesperadas en tu vida, que afectan ya no a la autoestima, sino a la confianza en sí, y te vuelven vulnerable._

 _No hay nadie en este mundo de fanfiction que represente más que_ _ **Schala S**_ _para mí, y agradezco profundamente que siempre esté, para lo bueno y para lo malo, sincera, sin medias verdades, sin esconder nada. "Enamórate de tu historia de nuevo", me dijo Schala. Y esa frase me llegó al alma, y creédme, lloré._

 _Y gracias a la fuerza de_ _ **Iluvendure**_ _y al amor de_ _ **Schala S**_ _, Diecisiete continuará con el ritmo acostumbrado y con las ideas que me nacen._

 _Escribo con el corazón en la mano. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	45. Capítulo XLV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLV

 **..:::..**

* * *

El mes de marzo trajo consigo la primavera y junto a ella llegó el deshielo. La nieve de los caminos se fundió y tanto los Rangers como los trabajadores del Departamento de Conservación recuperaron los medios de locomoción habituales. La camioneta pick up de Diecisiete volvió a quedar oculta bajo la lona plástica en el hangar de la Central.

Y su 4x4 de color azul oscuro remontaba los caminos al ritmo que acostumbraba, recreándose especialmente en aquellos cuyo estado era más precario.

Aquel día, Diecisiete recorría lentamente la pista forestal en dirección a su casa, de regreso de la primera patrulla matinal.

Y allí la mañana transcurría tranquila. En la mesa del comedor, Auri se hallaba enfrascada en colorear en un cuaderno, dándole de vez en cuando diminutos bocados a un sándwich de mermelada, para hacerlo durar más. Mientras, Blake jugaba en el exterior de la casa y Ruby hablaba por teléfono con Logan.

— … ¡Oh!, no. Todo está bien. Pero como el novio de Alec va a pasar sus vacaciones de primavera en el refugio, yo he trasladado parte del material a casa —explicaba Ruby. Y mientras hablaba revolvía el interior de sus cajones, en el guardarropa—. Además aquí tenemos señal de internet ahora, y así ellos tienen más intimidad… ¡Logan! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desagradable?! ¡Me da igual lo que hagan! —gritó de repente, escandalizada. Y, resoplando, regresó al salón y continuó con su búsqueda—. Además, así puedo estar con los niños… ¡Es precioso, cielo! —dijo, al ver a Auri mostrándole su cuaderno. La niña sonrió, orgullosa, y continuó dibujando—. Sí, con ellos todo va cada vez mejor. Blake está mucho más tranquilo… ¿Cómo? ¡No! No ha sido por mí. Diecisiete y él tuvieron una charla y es desde entonces que todo va como la seda… Nooo, no le ha amenazado. Dice que hicieron un trato… Uugh —se lamentó entonces. Al levantarse tras escudriñar en las repisas inferiores de la estantería sintió como sus sienes latían. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza—. ¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Sólo tengo migrañas…

Para ser más exactos, sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Y la onda expansiva, probablemente, se llevaría por delante a Auri.

 **...**

El 4x4 llegó al final de la pista forestal y su motor se paró al detenerse junto al pequeño todoterreno de Ruby, en un lateral de la casa.

Diecisiete sacó la escopeta del soporte del parabrisas y salió del coche colocándose su sombrero. Dejó salir a Tristan y cerró la puerta, y su mirada se posó inmediatamente sobre Blake, hacia el que se dirigía ya el lobo, trotando alegremente.

El niño había colocado una hilera de latas de conserva vacías a varios metros de distancia y, en aquel momento, se dedicaba a reunir piedras de tamaño mediano.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el androide, caminando hacia él.

—Estoy practicando mi puntería, como me dijiste —contestó Blake. Y, apartando el efusivo saludo de Tristan y sus lametones, terminó de apilar la última piedra en el montón.

Respiró hondo y lanzó una de ellas, pero ésta no llegó a la hilera de latas, que, desde aquel punto, reflejaban el sol de la mañana que apenas asomaba sobre los árboles del pequeño bosque frente al porche, lanzando destellos brillantes. Diecisiete se quedó mirando la fila de botes de acero, pensativo, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya veo… Tu puntería —murmuró.

—No es fácil… —se defendió Blake.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y le miró probar suerte de nuevo. Blake cerró un ojo al arrojar el proyectil y de nuevo erró el tiro.

El androide chasqueó la lengua, comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

—Fallas porque te molesta el sol —concluyó.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo plantó, toscamente, sobre la cabeza de Blake.

El niño sonrió, tímido, y le miró subir las escaleras del porche, en dirección a la casa.

Diecisiete encontró la puerta de su casa abierta y se coló en el interior sin hacer ruido, deshaciendo el nudo de su pañoleta naranja, la que últimamente había vuelto a utilizar… Y se quedó estático, clavado en su lugar.

Ruby, que ya había terminado de hablar con Logan, no había reparado en la llegada de Diecisiete, inmersa como estaba en su exploración por la casa. En aquel momento hurgaba en el interior de los cajones de su escritorio con gesto de concentración, inclinada sobre la mesa. Sus piernas enfundadas en unos leggins viejos de lycra que solía usar para salir a correr.

Y, mirándola desde aquel ángulo, Diecisiete no podía culpar a Jimmy.

Jimmy tenía una debilidad confesa: las mujeres, y varias habían sido las veces en que Diecisiete le había pescado describiendo la redondez de una parte en concreto de la anatomía de Ruby, con un inconfundible gesto envolvente que solía hacer con las manos.

Ruby se acuclilló entonces para revolver en el último cajón, y quedó oculta tras la mesa del comedor.

Y entonces Diecisiete salió de su estado de petrificación y notó que aún tenía la pañoleta en la mano. La dejó en el colgador, junto a su chaqueta, y llevando aún la escopeta, caminó hacia la mesa del comedor, de la que Auri no levantaba la vista.

Los pasos de Diecisiete alertaron a la niña, al fin, que se giró en un acto reflejo. Su rostro se encendió de alegría al verle detrás de ella.

—¡Mira, papá! —exclamó entonces, y levantó su cuaderno para mostrarle un dibujo garabateado y coloreado de forma rudimentaria.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y tomó el cuaderno. En él aparecía un monigote con cabello negro y tieso, ojos azules, algo oscuro en la cabeza que parecía un sombrero y lo que se asemejaba a un garrote en una mano. Al lado, Auri había dibujado una rana gigante de color gris. El conjunto era espeluznante.

Diecisiete miró a la niña por encima del cuaderno con expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Te gusta? Eres tú —aclaró Auri— y este es Tristan —dijo, señalando la rana. Obviamente, el garrote era su escopeta—. Es mi tarea de vacaciones de primavera. Tengo que dibujar a mi familia. ¡Mira! Esta es mamá —exclamó, emocionada. Y le mostró entonces la página anterior del cuaderno, en la que había otro monigote que, prácticamente, sólo constaba de una mata de espeso pelo marrón, entre la que asomaban un par de brazos y piernas. Sí, había días en los que Ruby amanecía con ese aspecto.

Diecisiete disimuló una carcajada que, finalmente, sonó como una tos.

—Te ha quedado muy realista… pero, le falta un detalle…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Auri, dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa, delante de sí, y estudiando el dibujo con atención.

¿Qué podía faltarle? Miró a la Ruby de carne y hueso, que rebuscaba ahora dentro de una caja archivadora de documentos que usaba para almacenar trastos. La zoóloga resopló, hastiada, y enroscó su cabello para dejarlo caer hacia delante, por encima del hombro.

Diecisiete asió uno de los lápices y dibujó una araña en el pelo del monigote de Ruby.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Auri, intrigada.

—Es una araña que se agrupa por millares para hacer nidos en las esquinas… —explicó Diecisiete, con voz aún más aterciopelada de lo normal. Y, mientras hablaba, observaba atentamente cómo iba cambiando la expresión del rostro de Ruby—. ¿Cómo se llamaba….? Mhm…

—OPILIÓN… —dijo ella, remarcando cada sílaba, y sin alzar la vista de la caja.

—¡Eso mismo! No me acordaba del nombre científico —dijo el androide.

—¡Qué lista eres, mamá! —dijo Auri, feliz. Y procedió a darle un poco más de color a la araña.

Diecisiete sonreía, tremendamente divertido.

Ruby apartó la atención de su búsqueda y le dirigió una mirada tenebrosa.

Él amplió aún más su sonrisa y la dotó de un deje pícaro.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó revolviendo en la caja.

—¿Dónde demonios lo habré puesto? —preguntó entonces, disgustada—. Yo juraría que la guardé en algún sitio…

—¿Qué buscas? —dijo Diecisiete, y aprovechó el despiste de Auri para robarle un tremendo bocado a su sándwich de mermelada.

—¡Papá! —se quejó la niña. ¡Siempre le hacía lo mismo!

—Mi goma de fitness —respondió Ruby—. ¿Recuerdas haberla visto, Diecisiete?

—Mmh… —gruñó él, pensativo, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes—. Estaba rota —respondió. Y desapareció por el corto pasillo hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Rota? Pero si sólo la he usado tres veces —dijo Ruby, extrañada.

—Con más razón Ruby, ¿para qué quieres un trasto inútil? —exclamó él, desde el dormitorio.

Ruby suspiró y, finalmente, cerró la caja de cartón, dándose por vencida. Diecisiete regresó al salón, colocándose la camiseta del uniforme de los Rangers.

—Supongo que ahora ya no me sirve para nada. En fin… —musitó la chica—. Por cierto, Blake también tiene que hacer su tarea de vacaciones. Los niños de su clase tienen que acompañar a su padre o su madre al trabajo y escribir una redacción acerca de ello.

—Y, ¿a dónde le llevarás? ¿Al Observatorio o a la clínica? —preguntó Diecisiete, sin prestar demasiada atención.

Ruby se giró con una sonrisa torcida, imitando la de él. El androide alzó las cejas, intrigado por aquel repentino y sospechoso cambio de actitud.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere escribir acerca de mí? —canturreó la zoóloga.

Él entornó los ojos. « _No…_ », pensó, al entender el mensaje.

—Acabo de hablar con él y no me ha dicho nada —alegó Diecisiete en su defensa, como si tan ridículo argumento fuera a salvarle.

—Porque le da vergüenza —explicó Ruby, simplemente.

Así era. El comportamiento de Blake había mejorado mucho tanto en casa como en la escuela, pero la presencia de Diecisiete seguía siendo igual de imponente para él, y para proponerle que le dejara acompañarle al trabajo necesitaba la ayuda de Ruby.

—Vamos, llévale contigo —insistió la zoóloga, ejecutando su papel a la perfección—. Hoy es un buen día para hacerlo: tienes clase. Sólo con lo que vea ahí puede redactar un buen trabajo.

Diecisiete levantó las cejas, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Sí, hoy tengo clase… —repitió, pensativo—. Quizá incluso podría necesitar un ayudante...

Ruby sonrió, sorprendida. No esperaba en absoluto que Diecisiete fuera a proponer algo tan magnífico.

—¡Eso será estupendo! Voy a avisarle para que se prepare —dijo.

Y, antes de salir de casa, se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

«Sí, que se preparen todos», pensó Diecisiete. Y Auri vio la amenaza claramente plasmada en el rostro de su padre.

—Algo tramas… —le acusó la niña.

Diecisiete la miró, fingiendo una tremenda actitud de ofensa.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?

 **...**

De modo que sin más opción, Diecisiete condujo su coche hasta la Central, acompañado de Blake, además de Tristan. Durante el camino, el niño le hacía preguntas de toda índole acerca del trabajo de un Ranger y Diecisiete contestaba a todas lo mejor que podía, aunque algunas no tenía ganas de responderlas.

Cuando al fin llegaron frente al edificio de la Oficina de los Rangers, había un camión de verduras aparcado junto a él, con las puertas traseras abiertas y descargando cajas llenas de sandías.

—¿Es usted el Instructor de Tiro? —preguntó el conductor del camión, cuando Diecisiete y Blake abandonaron el 4x4. La camiseta negra que vestía Diecisiete le delataba. El androide asintió vagamente y el hombre le tendió su carpeta—. Hemos soltado la carga donde nos indicó por teléfono.

A través de las viejas ventanas, los oficiales de servicio miraban, curiosos, lo que ocurría afuera de la oficina. Si Diecisiete estaba implicado seguro que sería algo raro, o al menos, interesante. Además, los repartidores habían pasado casi media hora descargando cajas del camión y moviéndolas mediante carretillas hasta la parte trasera del edificio.

¿Qué debía estar maquinando?

El androide miraba en aquel instante al conductor del camión, con expresión insondable e intimidante. El hombre tragó fuerte y dijo:

—Serán cuarenta y ocho mil zennis, señor —y le tendió la factura correspondiente. Diecisiete le dio una rápida ojeada, sin hacer ademán alguno de coger el papel.

—Cárguelo a mi cuenta —respondió, sin inmutarse.

—¿Todo esto?

—Sí, todo —respondió el androide.

—De acuerdo, ¿y su nombre es...?

—Soy el Oficial Booz —respondió Diecisiete, sonriendo de forma sospechosa.

Blake miró a Diecisiete sin entender. Parecía que se trataba de otra gamberrada de su padre a "Boozzy".

Y sí, la sonrisa de Diecisiete se correspondía al pensamiento de que, después de lo que tenía planeado para la clase del día, tanto sus alumnos como Booz llorarían tan fuerte que con un poco de suerte dejaría de ser Instructor esa misma semana, aunque tuviera que volver a pasar exámenes para evaluar su salud mental.

¡Oh, sí! Iba a valer la pena.

Caminó junto a su hijo hasta la parte trasera del edificio de oficinas, donde aguardaban los alumnos de la academia que, al ver llegar a Diecisiete, guardaron silencio y procedieron a ocupar sus puestos habituales.

Lo primero que notó Blake fue el modo en que su padre imponía respeto a los demás. Sin hablarles, ni siquiera dirigiéndoles una mirada de soslayo. Su sola presencia le bastaba para obtener el silencio a su alrededor.

Tristan se acomodó en su lugar habitual, junto a la pared del edificio, y el androide pasó junto a los cadetes caminando hacia el lateral de la zona segura de tiro, desde donde solía apostarse y mirarles disparar, sin demasiado interés.

—Blake, ven aquí. Vas a ser mi ayudante.

Blake sonrió, orgulloso, y trotó hasta colocarse junto a Diecisiete para aguardar sus órdenes, expectante. Los alumnos le miraron sin entender qué pintaba un niño ayudando al sociópata de su Instructor, y con aquella expresión de felicidad, nada menos.

Diecisiete señaló las sandías en las cajas.

—Tienes que pintarles caras a esas sandías. ¿De acuerdo? Usa tu imaginación —dijo. Y le entregó un rotulador de punta gruesa, con el que el niño dibujó la primera cara, esmerándose especialmente en los ojos—. No está mal… ¿Es Ruby? —preguntó. Blake rió y continuó dibujando caras en el resto de la fruta.

El androide colocó la primera sandía sobre un tocón de madera situado sobre la marca de diez metros y regresó a la zona de disparo.

—Imaginad que aquella sandía es la cabeza de un criminal —tronó su voz—. El efecto de un cartucho de escopeta sobre la cabeza de una persona a esta distancia es igual que el que causa sobre una sandía. La masa encefálica se desparrama en todas las direcciones, de igual modo que lo hace la pulpa de esa fruta —dijo. Tomó su propia escopeta y disparó certeramente. La sandía explotó de forma violenta. —Y esos podrían ser los sesos desperdigados por el suelo, miradlos bien —explicó, con voz suave. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió. Perfecto, la gente había empezado a perder el color—. ¡Tú! Coloca otra sandía —gruñó, señalando al primer cadete de la fila, un muchacho delgado y pelirrojo. Éste dio un respingo y su corazón se aceleró. Diecisiete sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho—. Vaya, ¿tienes miedo de mí? —preguntó con voz dulce, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El muchacho negó con energía y se dispuso a cargar su propia escopeta, una tarea nada fácil cuando se tenía semejante temblor en las manos. A nadie le gustaba ser el objetivo de Diecisiete, ni siquiera para algo tan simple como pegar un tiro. El androide continuó con sus ojos clavados como dos afilados cuchillos sobre él y suspiró. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre la mente de las personas.

Pero antes de que el muchacho lograra disparar, la sandía explotó, inesperadamente, provocando un sobresalto a todos los cadetes.

La alumna rubia de los "bazookas" había disparado su arma y ahora miraba a Diecisiete, desafiante.

El androide sonrió.

—Tienes sangre fría, ¿eh? —ella no respondió, pero sostuvo su mirada de hielo sin pestañear, orgullosa. Tan sólo un puñado de personas eran capaces de sostener la mirada de Diecisiete sin mearse encima, aparte de Ruby y sus niños, por supuesto, y que esa chica lo consiguiera era algo muy loable… y raro—. Muy bien, ya que tienes tantas ganas de disparar, colócate a un metro de distancia —ordenó el androide. La chica titubeó, un metro era muy poca distancia para disparar—. ¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día! —rugió Diecisiete.

Ella se movió, deprisa, hasta el punto que el Instructor acababa de señalarle con el cañón de su propia escopeta, y le observó colocando otra sandía en el tocón. Al avanzar en el campo de tiro sus pies pisaron el jugo de la fruta reventada.

—Creo que no debería… —comenzó a musitar ella.

—Dispara —exigió él, dirigiéndole una de sus peores miradas.

No le quedaba más opción. La chica apuntó a la sandía y disparó. Y lo que tanto temía, ocurrió: la pulpa la pringó a ella, manchando su camisa y su cabello.

El androide sonrió, satisfecho.

—Considera esto como una lección extra. La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de disparar sin que yo te dé permiso —dijo. Y volteándose hacia todos, borró la sonrisa de su rostro antes de continuar hablando—. La próxima vez no seré tan blando. ¡Nadie disparará un arma sin que yo dé permiso para hacerlo, y menos aún cuando esté mi hijo presente! ¡¿Lo habéis entendido?!

Todos se cuadraron y asintieron rápidamente. Y en cuanto Diecisiete caminó de nuevo hacia la zona segura, miraron a Blake, que acababa de desviar la atención hacia ellos al oír el bramido de su padre.

No habían oído antes a Diecisiete expresarse en aquel tono tan amenazador. No bromeaba en absoluto, sus palabras llevaban implícitas una amenaza latente.

Entretanto, Blake se enfrascó de nuevo en su tarea de pintar caras, un poco retirado de la zona de tiro.

—Diecisiete, ¿tengo que dibujar en todas? —preguntó entonces.

El androide se volvió hacia el niño y vio que eran al menos veinte las sandías que poseían ya un rostro medio deforme.

—No, con éstas será suficiente. Ahora ve a la oficina y busca algo para leer —dijo, empujando levemente su hombro.

Blake obedeció, aunque algo decepcionado. Había creído que acompañaría a su padre todo el tiempo que durara la clase y que le vería disparar otra vez.

Pero Diecisiete lo hacía por un buen motivo: no quería que su hijo viera a alguno de aquellos inútiles vomitando a causa de la sugestión que las palabras del androide y la visión de la pulpa de sandía había obrado ya en sus mentes.

Y así, liberado de sus obligaciones, el niño rodeó el edificio, dando patadas a las piedrecitas que osaban cruzarse en su camino, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de los alumnos de Diecisiete. ¿Quién iba a decir que aquel demente era padre?

Blake abrió la puerta de la oficina, logrando la atención de todos. Se detuvo a medio camino del mostrador principal, en el que Jimmy apilaba una serie de impresos en aquel momento, y musitó un "hola" débil y tímido.

—¡Hola, Blake! —respondió Jimmy.

El niño le sonrió. De todos los compañeros de su padre, Jimmy era quien mejor le había caído desde el principio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, chico? —preguntó el Jefe, desde su mesa, apagando un cigarrillo en el cenicero repleto de colillas, ya a esas horas de la mañana. Tosió un par de veces y el humo abandonó su boca como si fuera un tubo de escape.

—He venido a acompañar a Diecisiete. Tengo que escribir una redacción sobre su trabajo, bueno, sobre vuestro trabajo —explicó Blake, tomando asiento en una de las butacas de las que disponía la oficina.

—Mmh, ¿y ya te ha dado largas? —preguntó Mot, pensativo.

Blake se encogió de hombros, como respuesta. A nadie le extrañó. Típico de Diecisiete: escaquearse de las tareas que no le entusiasmaban.

—Ahí tienes revistas de coches, si quieres leer un rato, y también te podemos dar papel y lápiz, por si quieres dibujar —ofreció el Jefe.

—Con las revistas está bien. Gracias —respondió educadamente el niño.

Y se desplazó hasta la pila de semanarios que el Jefe había señalado con la cabeza.

Casi todo eran publicaciones sobre vehículos 4x4, que Blake miró de pasada. Había también un ejemplar de la revista "Fuerzas del Orden", con artículos extensos acerca del Cuerpo de Policía de la Capital del Oeste. Blake estudió las fotografías con atención, buscando a sus tíos Krilin o Logan en alguna de ellas, pero no les halló. Y, con un suspiro, dejó la revista sobre las demás.

Y debajo de una publicación de bricolaje estaba el dossier oficial de la Academia de Fuerzas de Seguridad.

Intrigado, Blake tomó asiento y pasó página por página. Era el dossier actualizado del mes de enero y en él venían descritas en qué consistían las clases y cómo se organizaban los cursos de la academia, las diferentes vías a las que podían optar los alumnos: Policía, Guardias Forestales, Brigada Especial, etc, además de las clases específicas de cada vía y las comunes entre ellas. Giró una página más y le vio.

El apartado era el de materias comunes, y el subapartado: prácticas. Allí estaba Diecisiete, retratado con la misma expresión imperturbable y amenazadora de siempre. "Instructor de Tiro: Lapis Juunanagou", rezaba en el pie de foto, y al lado una descripción detallada de todos sus logros. Y la sección dedicada a él ocupaba una cuarta parte de la página.

Rescate de rehenes, colaboración con el cuerpo de Policía en misiones especiales, detenciones de bandas armadas, de traficantes de droga. Agente en posesión de casi todas las licencias de armas a las que podía optar un oficial, y con la mención de honor al miembro más eficaz del Cuerpo de los Rangers.

En conclusión, Diecisiete era como un superagente. Los ojos de Blake brillaron de emoción.

Recordaba perfectamente la noche que se escapó, recordaba la facilidad con la que Diecisiete dio con él, cómo apareció de la nada como si acabara de aterrizar. Recordó la luz que emitía la mano de Diecisiete y su sonrisa misteriosa.

" _¿Quieres saber QUÉ soy?"_

Sí, por supuesto. Se moría por saberlo. Necesitaba saber más acerca de su padre, el desconocimiento le consumía.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, súbitamente, y Tristan hizo su entrada. Pero salió de nuevo al ver que Diecisiete no le seguía. Con un gesto de la cabeza, el androide le dio a entender a Blake que había llegado la hora de irse.

—¿Ya te vas, chico? —dijo el Jefe, al ver el movimiento de Blake hacia la puerta.

—¡Sí! Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí —dijo el niño, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

—De nada, vuelve cuando quieras —dijo el Jefe. Y le miró abandonar la oficina a toda prisa.

Corrió para llegar junto a su padre, que casi había alcanzado el coche.

—¿Cómo fue la clase? —preguntó el niño.

—Como siempre —respondió Diecisiete.

Varios de sus alumnos habían necesitado sentarse durante la clase, con la tez pálida, tal como esperaba, afectados por la táctica del androide, de modo que realmente, la mañana no había estado mal.

—Diecisiete… ¡Quiero que me enseñes a disparar con la escopeta! —espetó Blake, de repente.

El androide le miró, incrédulo.

—¿Me tomas por idiota? Apenas puedes darle a una lata con una piedra y, ¿quieres empuñar una escopeta?

—Bueno, yo sólo quiero…

" _...Parecerme a tí_ ", era el final de la frase de Blake, pero murió en sus labios, sin atreverse a decirla.

—Deja de decir tonterías y sube al coche —gruñó el androide, señalando el asiento delantero.

Blake obedeció, mientras él se ocupaba de que Tristan subiera al maletero del coche; se había tumbado en un charco y de ningún modo lo dejaría ocupar los asientos en aquel estado. El lobo lloriqueaba, comprendiendo las intenciones de su amo.

—Deberías estar contento de que no te haga caminar hasta casa —le dijo.

Tras cerrar el maletero, ocupó él mismo su lugar, al volante, y arrancó el motor. En apenas segundos se hallaban circulando por la pista principal del Parque.

A diferencia de a la ida, Blake permanecía en silencio, con la mirada clavada en algún punto delante del coche, mientras Diecisiete le lanzaba miradas de soslayo. Estaba claro que la "amable" frase que le acababa de dedicar no había tenido un efecto positivo en el niño.

El androide suspiró. Tenía pensado darle aquello más tarde pero si Blake llegaba a casa con aquel estado de ánimo, seguro que Ruby se enfadaría. Y a Diecisiete le gustaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su casa.

—Abre la guantera —gruñó.

Blake le miró y obedeció en seguida, pensando que Diecisiete querría que le alcanzara algo de allí dentro. ¿Quién sabe? Un plano, cartuchos de escopeta, una batería para el walkie… Pero lo que descubrió allí le hizo alzar las cejas y abrir la boca, sorprendido.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

—La escopeta tiene demasiado retroceso para ti. Acabarías con la nariz rota, Ruby cabreada y yo durmiendo en la mecedora… —explicó el androide.

Blake extrajo de la guantera un tirachinas que parecía fabricado por el mismo Diecisiete, con una rama de olmo en forma de horquilla y lo que parecía un trozo de la goma de fitness de Ruby.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó el niño. Y estiró de la goma, apuntando con un ojo cerrado.

Diecisiete sonrió. Era una tontería, pero le había llevado horas de patrulla encontrar una rama que tuviera la forma perfecta para fabricarlo.

—Tu foto sale en el dossier de la academia —dijo Blake entonces. Había recuperado las ganas de hablar.

—Sí eso me han dicho… —musitó el androide, sin mirarle.

—No sabía que tuvieras tantas licencias —confesó el niño.

Diecisiete sonrió ligeramente y no respondió.

De hecho tenía más de las que salían enumeradas allí, pero muchas de ellas las había conseguido fuera de la academia oficial, y servían para utilizar armas no reglamentarias.

—En tu descripción ponía que uno de tus rasgos es tu fuerza… ¿Cuánto de fuerte eres? —preguntó el niño, entonces.

Diecisiete sonrió. ¡Vaya si había tardado en sacar el tema!

—Más que cualquiera que conozcas —respondió, simplemente.

—¿Más que Mister Satan?

El androide chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Mister Satan? Puedes contar con ello… —masculló.

Y siguió conduciendo sin decir nada más. Era así, parco en palabras, pero lo poco que decía solía ser suficiente.

Blake le miró, valorando si se atrevía a formular la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía tiempo y, especialmente, desde que había visto su reseña en el dossier. Respiró hondo, y se decidió. Total, no tenía nada que perder.

—Papá... ¿Por qué eres tan diferente?

Diecisiete le miró, sorprendido, y levantó levemente el pie del acelerador, sin darse cuenta.

Era la primera vez que Blake le llamaba papá.

Regresó la vista al frente y sonrió con disimulo. No sabía porqué aquellas pequeñas cosas le producían esas sensaciones. Cuatro años atrás ni siquiera se habría imaginado que un niño de ocho años le llamaría "papá", incluso lo habría considerado una idiotez. Pero desde entonces su vida se había llenado de detalles diminutos como aquel, y él no podía negarlo: le gustaban.

Le miró de soslayo, Blake aún le observaba con interés, esperando la respuesta de su padre, fuera cual fuera. Y Diecisiete sonrió de aquel modo suyo tan carismático.

—Me parece que ha llegado el momento de explicártelo. Pero quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros. Ni una palabra a tu hermana, aún no lo entendería —le avisó el androide. Blake asintió, expectante—. Voy a explicarte una historia acerca de un tipo extraño que despertó en un lugar de este bosque.

 **…**

Era de noche. Los niños dormían desde hacía una hora. Habían terminado agotados.

Ruby, sentada en el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas, miraba ensimismada a Diecisiete mientras éste cargaba el rifle.

—Espiar es de mala educación, "Bichóloga" —murmuró él.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

—Aún no me lo puedo creer...

Él volteó. El rifle en una mano y la otra guardando balas extra en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Alguna de ellas terminaría extraviada dentro de la lavadora, siempre sucedía.

Le dedicó su clásica sonrisa ladeada y ella exhaló profundamente.

Aquella tarde había sucedido algo asombroso: al regresar junto a Auri del Observatorio, Ruby había encontrado a Diecisiete enseñando a Blake a usar un tirachinas frente al porche de su casa. Y en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que le adoptaron, Ruby nunca había visto a Blake más feliz.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas de correr arriba y abajo para colocar las latas, hechas un desastre por todas las pedradas recibidas ya, y una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

Y cuando Auri salió del coche y corrió para unirse a ellos, haciendo equipo con Diecisiete contra Blake, la escena se completó. Ruby se percató de lo que realmente estaba pasando, y no daba crédito.

El adiestramiento para el uso del tirachinas acabó convirtiéndose en una competición: Diecisiete estaba jugando con ellos, como cualquier padre.

Sin pretensiones, sin obligaciones, sin presiones. Simplemente porque le apetecía hacerlo.

Ella ni siquiera llegó a entrar en casa. Simplemente se sentó en los escalones del porche y vio caer la tarde admirando la escena, oyéndoles reír, a los tres. No quería perderse detalle alguno de aquel momento.

Mirándole con atención, Ruby podía asegurar que él estaba disfrutando al mismo nivel que los niños. Su sonrisa, sus bromas, eran divertidas y genuinas. A fin de cuentas, Diecisiete siempre había sido como un niño.

Pero el colofón vino con lo que el androide le dijo cuando, al quedarse sin luz diurna, Ruby les hizo entrar en casa y ella le abrazó estrechamente en el porche.

" _¿Qué? La perspectiva de los niños es muy sencilla: siempre quieren jugar. Pero Blake no había querido hasta ahora"_ , y acompañó la frase con un gesto despreocupado con los hombros.

Habitualmente su visión de las cosas era sencilla pero solía tener razón.

Blake había sufrido mucho, y ese dolor le había impedido ser lo que era: un niño. Pero, afortunadamente, ese tiempo había quedado atrás y había conseguido pasar página.

Esa noche, al verles interactuar de una manera nueva, al ver a Blake dirigirse a su padre sin vergüenza, utilizando incluso el mismo tono que usaba Diecisiete con ellos para hablarle, Ruby entendió que, por fin, se había creado un vínculo entre ambos. Al fin se entendían.

De haber sabido que pasar el día juntos iba a ser tan beneficioso para ellos lo habría propuesto mucho antes.

Y, más tarde, cuando los niños ya dormían, antes de que saliera a hacer la última patrulla, Diecisiete le había confesado a Ruby lo que había ocurrido: le había explicado al niño que él era un androide y Blake le había aceptado sin reservas.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo? —dijo Diecisiete, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Que le gusta que su padre sea diferente a los demás —dejó el rifle sobre la mesa, con cuidado, y se colocó la pañoleta naranja en el cuello—. Me parece que cree que soy una especie de héroe...

—Todos los niños ven a sus padres como héroes —explicó Ruby.

Se sentía tan orgullosa de él, que no se había preocupado en toda la tarde de su propio dolor de cabeza. Aunque seguía ahí, por supuesto, dándole pinchazos de vez en cuando. Precísamente como en aquel instante.

Ruby cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes. Además, el dolor en el vientre ya había comenzado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él, al advertir su gesto.

—Mmh… —gimió ella, lastimeramente. Abrió los ojos y miró a Diecisiete—. Nada. Tengo el periodo.

" _Otra vez"_ , creyó leer él en la mirada silenciosa que le dedicó. Y también, algo que nunca entendía pero que siempre veía en sus ojos cada mes: la culpabilidad.

—Vete a dormir. No me esperes —dijo el androide.

Pero ella negó. De todas formas tenía algunos emails pendientes por abrir.

—No, está bien. Quiero esperarte.

Él la miró brevemente y se encogió de hombros en un gesto que significaba: "tú sabrás". Rescató el rifle de la superficie de la mesa y abandonó la casa en compañía del lobo.

Y, ahora sí, en el silencio y la tranquilidad nocturna del salón, ella enterró la cara en las rodillas y enfrentó el inevitable momento: el del chasco. Diecisiete tenía razón, debería tomarse un calmante e irse a dormir, pero no tenía ganas.

Era una estupidez pero, como cada mes, ver la mancha rojiza le provocaba una desilusión tremenda. Aunque nada podía hacerse, sólo seguir intentándolo.

Eso le decía siempre Annie, e incluso Dieciocho. Ambas mujeres coincidían en una cosa: cuanto más nerviosa estuviera, cuanto más ansiosa se sintiera por quedarse embarazada, más problemas tendría. Lo mejor era relajarse.

¡Ah! ¡Pero era tan fácil decirlo!... ¿Cómo podía relajarse cuando tenía unas ganas tremendas de tener un bebé?

Al menos, su consuelo era la maravillosa tarde que había visto pasar a Diecisiete junto a los niños, eso alegraba su ánimo con creces.

Escuchó el sonido leve de la notificación de correo nuevo. Perfecto, ahora tenía una excusa para quedarse despierta un rato más: otro email.

Se levantó, notando el estallido en los laterales de su cabeza, y ocupó la silla frente a su escritorio.

Y al abrir el correo, descubrió la última sorpresa del día.

Era una invitación para participar nada menos que como conferenciante en un importante evento internacional de Medio Ambiente, patrocinado por varias organizaciones privadas.

Al parecer, a pesar de vivir aislada del resto del mundo y sumida en la tranquilidad de su trabajo en el Observatorio, el descubrimiento de nuevos ejemplares de águila dorada y sus zonas de nidificación había trascendido en el mundo científico.

Querían que explicara la gestión que hacía el Departamento de Conservación en el Royal Nature Park, y también el programa de recuperación y reintroducción de ejemplares que llevaban a cabo en la Clínica.

Ruby buscó información acerca del evento de aquel año y leyó los nombres del resto de speakers. Se tapó la boca con una mano, asombrada. Todos eran reconocidas eminencias en diferentes campos de la zoología y la biología. ¿Qué diablos pintaba ella allí?

Pero sabía que una oportunidad como esa sólo aparecía una vez en la vida y Ruby jamás se imaginó hablando ante una comunidad de importantes científicos naturalistas.

Respiró hondo y miró el calendario. El evento tendría lugar en sábado, dentro de dos semanas. Y no le quedaba más remedio que dejar a los niños con Diecisiete.

Pero ahora eso ya no era un problema. La fase de preocupación en ese aspecto había quedado atrás: Diecisiete era un padre maravilloso.

Pero eso Ruby siempre lo había sabido.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Sólo una cosa: en la vida las cosas llegan a su debido tiempo :)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	46. Capítulo XLVI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLVI

 **..::::..**

* * *

— _Hola, "Bichóloga"._

—Hola… —respondió ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

Era curioso. Desde el principio de su relación, oírle a través del _walkie_ o del teléfono, le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Mariposas, ¡aún, a esas alturas!

Pero era inevitable, la voz electrónica de Diecisiete era tremendamente sexy.

Se oyó un ruido de agua circulando, y una mujer de mediana edad y elegantemente vestida salió de uno de los baños y se dirigió al tocador.

—¿Se están portando bien? —preguntó Ruby.

— _Claro_.

—¿A qué hora se acostaron anoche?

— _A la una_.

Ruby rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Diecisiete…

La mujer abandonó el baño dirigiéndole una amable mirada cómplice a la joven. Parecía que el tono de la conversación le sonaba muy familiar: una mamá pasando inspección a distancia al estado de su familia.

— _Anoche emitieron la última carrera de Nascar —explicó él—. Uno de los coches se estrelló contra el muro de la recta y saltaron trozos por todas partes…_

—No creo que ver accidentes y acostarse tarde sea lo más adecuado para ellos —opinó Ruby.

— _¿Y la pizza con chocolate?_

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella. Los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Qué guarrada es esa? ¡Pero, si les dejé la cena preparada!

— _Están hartos de comer verdura —replicó él—. A mi no me digas nada, fue idea suya._

—¡Pero tú eres su padre y debes imponer disciplina!

— _No tengo ganas de discutir con ellos._

—Pues conmigo bien que discutes… —se quejó Ruby.

Escuchó una risa muy leve al otro lado de la línea, y en seguida la voz de él en un tono más bajo y grave diciendo:

— _Contigo es diferente, "Bichóloga": me da placer._

Ella rió, nerviosa y sonrojada. Incluso a través del teléfono era capaz de detectar cuándo esbozaba aquella maléfica sonrisa torcida.

—¿Están los niños por ahí?

— _Sí… ¡Eh!, Ruby quiere hablar con vosotros._

Ella escuchó un ruido muy corto e inidentificable y luego la vocecilla de Blake.

—¡ _Hola mamá!_

Y ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Auri le llamaba mamá desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Blake había empezado a hacerlo hacía sólo un par de semanas. Y, después de todo lo que le había costado adaptarse a ellos, escuchar aquella palabra de sus labios tenía un significado mucho más profundo.

—Hola cariño. ¿Estáis bien?

— _¡Sí!_

De hecho parecía muy contento. Entusiasmado… Sospechoso...

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Ruby, preocupada, y tratando de transmitir simple curiosidad con el tono de voz. Pero sus sospechas eran acertadas.

— _¡Estamos limpiando las armas de papá!_

—¡¿Qué?!

— _¡Papá me ha enseñado a desmontar el rifle!_ —continuó Blake _—. Algunas piezas van algo duras pero él me ha ayudado…_

—Pásame a tu padre, cielo… —pidió Ruby, masajeándose las sienes.

— _¡Vale!…_

— _Tendrías que verlo engrasar el cañón —dijo Diecisiete, complacido._

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó ella, molesta.

— _Auri tiene los dedos muy pequeños_ —continuó él, ignorando su grito— _, el percutor de la 9 milímetros no ha estado nunca tan limpio._

Ruby chasqueó la lengua. Diecisiete estaba disfrutando de hacerla rabiar.

—Diecisiete… Por favor… —suplicó.

— _Ruby, no les va a pasar nada —_ la tranquilizó él, variando el tono de voz.

Obviamente, Diecisiete tenía la situación completamente bajo control, y los niños se estaban portando bien.

—Ya lo sé… —admitió ella. Y emitió un profundo suspiro—. Bueno, esto empezará dentro de poco, así que…

— _Suerte —_ murmuró él.

—...Gracias.

Y cortó la llamada.

Permaneció apoyada en los azulejos blancos del baño de señoras, apretando un punto concreto entre sus ojos cerrados. ¡Qué pinchazo acababa de notar!

Hablar con él por teléfono era como subirse a una montaña rusa: en un momento tocaba el cielo y en el siguiente se precipitaba hacia una caída libre sin final.

Suspiró y sonrió. Nada podía hacerse, Diecisiete no era la figura paterna más ejemplar pero hacía lo que podía. Y a los niños les encantaba estar con él, de modo que, mientras no terminara ardiendo la casa, o alguno de ellos con una bala incrustada en un pie, podía darse por satisfecha.

Se tomó un analgésico para calmar la maldita migraña que no la dejaba en paz desde hacía tres semanas, y lo tragó con la ayuda de un poco de agua que había pedido con anterioridad y que aún aguardaba, sin haber sido tocada, sobre el tocador de aquel baño.

Se colocó frente al espejo, alisó las solapas de su americana gris y retocó su maquillaje antes de regresar al cóctel de apertura de la jornada de conferencias, que estaba teniendo lugar en el Hall del Palacio de Congresos de la Capital del Oeste.

Notó a una persona aproximándose a ella e, instintivamente, se apartó. Pero el desconocido continuó hasta casi chocar con Ruby. Y, entonces, vio que sólo se trataba de un camarero que le ofrecía jugo de fruta fresco en vasos helados, sobre una bandeja.

—¡Gracias! —dijo ella, tomando uno de los vasos.

Aquello parecía como una de esas fiestas que organizaba la gente pudiente para estrechar relaciones y hacer negocios. Y de algo así se trataba, pero las relaciones eran profesionales y los negocios se limitaban a conseguir o a otorgar fondos económicos.

Ni Ruby, ni Adler, ni Alec que también habían acudido al evento como miembros de su equipo, podían ignorar la presión que sentían. Ellos eran las bazas del _Decovisa,_ la sangre joven que nunca había sido expuesta al público, y en ellos estaban centradas las esperanzas del Departamento de Conservación para lograr inversores y mecenas.

De hecho el descubrimiento que Ruby hizo sobre las águilas doradas fue lo que provocó que una serie de fondos privados invirtieran en el Departamento, y fue gracias a esos fondos que lograron la remodelación del refugio, la construcción del Centro de Recuperación y la contratación de Alec, Alder y los auxiliares de clínica.

Y ahora dependían de la intervención de Ruby en su ponencia para renovar el interés de los mecenas y aumentar los presupuestos.

Ella terminaba de paladear el sabor del mango con naranja y uva, pensando cuánto le habría gustado a Auri aquel jugo, cuando localizó, junto a una de las altas mesas, a sus compañeros del Departamento de Conservación, con los que ya había estado antes de encerrarse en el baño para hablar por teléfono. Y, entre ellos, vio también a Alec, enfrascado en una plática de lo más animada, y a Adler, que parecía estar escuchando la conversación con disgusto.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, al llegar junto a ellos—. Tenía que verificar que todo iba bien por casa.

—¡Ni lo menciones! —dijo Alec, gesticulando con la mano—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Tu Ranger tiene las fieras bajo control?

—Sí, todo va de maravilla.

—Estábamos hablando sobre lo mal pagado que está el trabajo de campo —informó Betsy, una de las asistentes de la Cátedra del _Decovisa_ , en la Universidad.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no tenemos un sueldo demasiado alto para los riesgos que corremos. Y, por supuesto, no hay ni incentivos, ni aumentos… —musitó Ruby.

—Apuesto lo que sea que aún tienes el mismo sueldo desde que pediste el traslado al Observatorio —especuló la otra muchacha, mientras se recolocaba las lentes de pasta sobre el puente de la nariz.

—El mismo no, pero casi… —admitió Ruby—. Aunque la calidad de vida lo compensa. ¡No voy a quejarme! Y mis niños viven rodeados de naturaleza.

—¡Dí la verdad! —gruñó Alec, y le propinó un codazo que la desplazó unos centímetros. Ruby frunció el ceño y se frotó la zona golpeada—. No te quejas porque tienes a ese portento de hombre en tu casa, Ruby. Yo tampoco me quejaría… —admitió el muchacho. Ruby le lanzó una mirada de asombro—. ¿Qué? ¡Está RE BUENO! —exclamó, exagerando sus ademanes, una declaración que provocó el interés inmediato de las tres chicas que formaban parte de la charla.

—Alec… —canturreó Ruby, en un tono sólo audible para éste. Y él simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

—El otro día vi su foto en un dossier que corría por la oficina —dijo Betsy—. Creo que lo trajo Marge, de su hijo. Ruby, tu novio es bastante guapo si no te fijas en su cara de póker.

—No sé a qué te refieres… —murmuró Ruby.

Para Ruby todas las expresiones de Diecisiete eran irresistibles. Todas.

Además, él tenía reservado para ella, en exclusiva, un abanico de expresiones de lo más variado, algunas preciosas y otras… Bueno, otras la sacaban de sus casillas.

—Cara de póker, Ruby. Esa es la definición de la jeta de tu hombre —gruñó Adler. Y terminó su café de un trago—. Y yo sí que tengo que quejarme, volviendo al tema: el sueldo es una mierda.

—Mmh… Tú debías cobrar mucho más en tu antiguo trabajo —dijo Alec, pensativo.

Ruby pestañeó un par de veces y miró a los dos hombres.

—¿Dónde trabajabas antes? —preguntó, intrigada—. Nunca me has explicado nada…

Adler entornó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me preguntaste. Era explorador —explicó él—. Me contrataban por expediciones. Y, sí, el salario era altísimo.

—Y, ¿por qué lo dejaste? —preguntó Ruby, sin entender.

—Porque era demasiado peligroso. Me harté: estuve a punto de morir.

La confesión atrajo el interés de todos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Ruby, asombrada.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste un accidente? —inquirió Alec.

—Algo así… —respondió Adler.

Ser el centro de atención no era una de las cosas que más le gustara. Por eso evitaba siempre hablar de su pasado aventurero, la gente solía sobrevalorar esa parte de su vida. Y él, simplemente era un tipo que, en su día, aprovechó su juventud, sus conocimientos y su falta de compromisos para dedicarse a recorrer el mundo y cobrar por ello.

Chasqueó la lengua. Ahora necesitaba desaparecer antes de que le bombardearan a preguntas. Por sus caras, Ruby y Alec ya estaban maquinando algunas...

—Disculpad… Tengo que saludar a un conocido —dijo.

Y se alejó de ellos para desaparecer entre la multitud.

Ruby y Alec se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Adler era como una fiera arrinconada cuando le preguntaban detalles sobre sí mismo. Era por eso que nunca hablaban de ello.

La zoóloga suspiró y miró, con interés, a la gente. Podría nombrar a casi todos los presentes. Había varios premios Lieben y Pustovoit, además de algunos premiados internacionalmente en Biología.

Resopló. ¡Qué presión…!

Más allá de los diferentes corrillos que se habían formado, vio el humo tan característico que emitían los cigarros puros, ascendiendo por detrás de un ficus enorme que adornaba el Hall. Allí estaba prohibido fumar, pero parecía que con aquella persona no iban las prohibiciones. Seguro que debía ser alguien importante, la gente influyente normalmente hacía lo que le daba la gana.

—¡Sinclair!

Ruby dio un respingo y volteó. Se encontró cara a cara con el rostro sonriente de un señor de avanzada edad, antiguo profesor suyo de la Universidad, poseedor de una de las cátedras más influyentes y uno de los peces gordos del _Decovisa._

Sonrió, calurosamente, y estrechó su mano.

—¡Profesor Rolston!

—Ya me he enterado de que vas a abrir el evento con una conferencia, ¡mis felicitaciones! —dijo el hombre. Ella sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias! Pero creo que contaron conmigo porque la persona en la que pensaron en primer lugar les falló.

—¡Pamplinas! —espetó el hombre—. ¡Has llegado muy lejos, Sinclair! Todo el mundo está al corriente. ¡Ben estaría orgulloso!

La sonrisa de Ruby se volvió algo triste.

—Sí, seguro que estaría muy contento.

—A propósito, Sinclair. He tenido la oportunidad de dar un vistazo a tus notas. Incluso las he utilizado en mis clases, espero que no te importe. Eres una figura conocida entre los nuevos alumnos —confesó Rolston. Ella le miró, incrédula. ¿Su nombre sonando en las aulas de la Universidad? De repente, le temblaron las piernas—. Y, en otro orden de cosas: ¡echaste raíces allí! El otro día escuché a Marge hablando acerca de tu encantadora familia. Me gustaría mucho conocerles, lástima que mi salud me impida viajar a lugares de clima tan extremo. ¡Los huesos me duelen cosa mala!

—¡No haga bromas! —replicó ella, en tono de enfado—. Se conserva usted muy bien.

—Se agradece el elogio, pequeña, pero los dos sabemos que no soy más que un vejestorio agotado. Las siguientes generaciones vienen empujando muy fuerte… Tú misma eres un ejemplo claro. Siento que ya llega el momento de dar el relevo —musitó Rolston. Y realmente sonó cansado. Ruby se mordió el labio, en absoluto se consideraba una persona poseedora del nivel y los conocimientos suficientes como para desbancar a Rolston—. Te deseo mucha suerte en la conferencia, querida. Pero estoy seguro de que no la vas a necesitar.

El rostro afable de Rolston siempre le había inspirado mucha confianza y tranquilidad. Pero en aquel momento, sus palabras la hicieron percatarse de que ya sólo faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de su propia ponencia. De hecho, la gente comenzaba a pasar del Hall a la gran sala.

Y ella asimiló la cercanía del momento.

Había trabajado mucho durante años y, en ocasiones, en condiciones muy duras. Era su oportunidad de dar a conocer al mundo científico el granito de arena que su equipo aportaba al Departamento de Conservación y a la recuperación de las especies, en aquel inmenso bosque.

Casi soltó un grito al notar una palmada ruda en la espalda.

—Ya es la hora, dijo Adler, cerca de su oreja.

Y junto a él estaba también Alec, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

Respiró hondo. Era su momento.

 **...**

Tras el acostumbrado bloqueo inicial que siempre sufría al hablar en público, Ruby fue adquiriendo soltura y fluidez a medida que las imágenes y los videos se sucedían en la pantalla gigante del proyector, situada en la parte posterior del escenario desde el que hablaba.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos fue el tiempo que necesitó para explicar a la audiencia el trabajo que su equipo y ella realizaban en el Observatorio y en el Centro de Recuperación, además, obviamente, del descubrimiento del águila dorada.

Y finalizó su intervención con un as que Alec, Adler y ella tenían guardado bajo la manga para el momento, algo que no conocían ni en las oficinas del _Decovisa_ : un proyecto muy ambicioso de reintroducción en estado salvaje de ejemplares de águila dorada nacidos en cautividad.

Y, terminada su intervención, llegó el momento de los ruegos y preguntas. Ruby suspiró hondo, aquello ya casi había acabado, y tenía la impresión de que no había ido nada mal. Y las caras y gestos disimulados de triunfo que Alec y Adler le dirigían desde asientos reservados en la primera fila para los equipos de investigación, no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Varias fueron las manos que se alzaron para formular sus preguntas. Pero fue una persona en concreto la que llamó la atención del moderador del evento, que se desplazó, rápidamente, hasta la butaca que ocupaba, para pasarle el micrófono.

Por la actitud del árbitro debía tratarse de alguien muy importante.

Ruby entornó los ojos pero no lograba distinguir el rostro de aquel hombre. Se hallaba en un lugar de la sala hasta el que no llegaba la luminosidad de la pantalla. Pero, aún así, la chica podía asegurar que lo que sujetaba en la mano era un cigarro puro, encendido y humeante.

—Buenos días, doctora Sinclair —dijo el hombre. Poseía una voz grave y áspera.

—Buenos días —respondió ella, educadamente.

—Antes de nada, quisiera felicitarla por su trabajo y por tan excelente presentación. Dudo que haya ahora mismo en esta sala alguien que no esté dispuesto a hacer una buena inversión en su nuevo proyecto de investigación. Pero mi intención es otra: quisiera plantearle un dilema: imagínese que tuviéramos que escoger entre dos especies. De nuestra elección dependería la supervivencia de una en detrimento de la otra. ¿Qué cree que estaríamos haciendo: salvar una especie o sentenciar a la otra?

Ruby frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente. ¿Qué mierda era aquello, algún tipo de teoría existencialista filosófica?

—Ni una cosa, ni la otra. Probablemente, estaríamos obligando a la especie descartada a evolucionar —replicó ella. Su respuesta, formulada con voz seria, provocó un leve murmullo en la sala, que fue acallado inmediatamente en cuanto Ruby continuó—. Ya no hay lagunas en el conocimiento de la historia evolutiva de los organismos vivos: la biología molecular ha hecho posible reconstruir el "árbol de la vida". Así, la extinción de las especies es un resultado habitual del proceso evolutivo. Es parte del ciclo. Las especies hoy existentes representan el equilibrio entre la aparición de nuevas especies y su eventual extinción.

El hombre rió brevemente, complacido con la réplica.

—Ha sabido evadir mi pregunta de una forma muy inteligente, doctora. Pero no me voy a dar por vencido. ¿Cuánto peso cree que posee el ser humano en la extinción o no de una especie?

Ruby tomo aire y trató de conservar la calma. Ese tipo no le estaba haciendo preguntas acerca del tema de su conferencia. Esas cosas la enervaban.

Ignoró el gesto del "ahorcado" que Alec le dirigió en aquel momento, y procedió a responder.

—El ser humano es un factor determinante en la conservación o la extinción de las especies. Esto es un hecho y no es una opinión personal mía, es conocimiento universal.

»Por ejemplo: el águila dorada se mantuvo oculta en el Royal Nature Park durante casi setenta años, pero el Parque no fue Reserva Natural de la Biodiversidad hasta hace sólo veinte. Cincuenta fueron los años que el Bosque careció de la protección de los Rangers y del _Decovisa_. No andaríamos errados si pensáramos que el águila dorada adquirió esa capacidad de ocultarse sin dejar rastro para evitar el contacto fatídico con el ser humano. Simuló su propia extinción para asegurar su supervivencia. ¡Que me cuelguen si eso no es evolucionar! —finalizó Ruby.

Y vio el gesto de Alec demasiado tarde, instándola a que no finalizara aquella frase.

«Modo Diecisiete off, Ruby», repitió ella para sí. Se aclaró la voz y, de repente, tuvo una idea.

Miró a Adler y por gestos le indicó que se acercara. Hablaron entre ellos brevemente en un lateral del escenario y, entonces, Adler se dirigió corriendo a la cabina desde donde se controlaba el proyector.

—Tenemos fotos de las zonas de nidificación —prosiguió Ruby—, de cómo son los nidos. Sabemos cuál es su comportamiento cuando hay humanos cerca, sabemos cómo han cambiado su relación con el entorno para conseguir sobrevivir.

Nuevas imágenes aparecieron tras ella y Ruby fue explicando cada una. Entre ellas, las de las primeras águilas que inmortalizó con las cámaras ocultas.

—Si este comportamiento evolutivo no ha sido causado por el contacto con el ser humano, explíqueme usted a qué se debe. Y si esto lo ha hecho una especie en el Royal Nature Park, donde, en teoría, está habituada a la presencia de los humanos, ¿qué no serán capaces de hacer otras especies en lugares más inhóspitos?

»De modo que SÍ, el ser humano INFLUYE en la selección natural, en la evolución de una especie, de forma parecida a cómo lo hacen el clima, los terremotos o los meteoritos. La especie humana es, en sí misma, una catástrofe natural para el resto de especies.

Con aquello creyó haber acabado con aquel extraño interrogatorio, pero estaba muy equivocada. Faltaba la última pregunta, y el desconocido volvió a la carga.

—Me tranquiliza saber que compartimos el mismo punto de vista. ¿Cree que el ser humano puede hacer algo para contrarrestarse a sí mismo y anular su efecto devastador?

—Hasta el más despiadado de los seres humanos tiene la capacidad de sentir EMPATÍA, señor —sentenció. Y conocía perfectamente la verdad demoledora de su afirmación—. Hasta ahora, los zoólogos nos limitábamos a observar, estudiar y no intervenir para no causar desequilibrios en los procesos naturales. Pero creo que, llegados a cierto punto en el que la maldad y el egoísmo llevan a una especie al borde de la extinción, debemos olvidarnos de mantenernos al margen. Hay que intervenir con todos los medios que se tengan. Y si hay que utilizar estrategias especiales y cambiar el sistema, entonces debemos hacerlo.

El hombre que había argumentado permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes y Ruby tuvo la sensación de que la observaba con detenimiento.

—Muchas gracias, doctora —dijo, finalmente—. Ha despejado todas mis dudas.

Un aplauso atronador rodeó a Ruby que, de repente, se sintió diminuta.

Se había dejado llevar tanto por la pasión y la defensa de sus ideas que había olvidado que se hallaba en el Palacio de Congresos dando una conferencia ante cientos de personas influyentes y científicos de renombre. Los nervios que se habían esfumado al principio regresaron como un mazazo al recuperar la consciencia de dónde estaba.

Tímida, entrelazó las manos en la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas, y sonrió nerviosamente, deseando poder bajarse de allí y esconderse bajo una butaca.

Esperó a que las luces se encendieran para descender la escalera. Y, mientras lo hacía, miró hacia el asiento que había ocupado el hombre que la había estado interrogando, pero ya se había ido.

Y no tuvo mucho tiempo de otear por la sala ya que unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo y la hicieron girar.

Alec se había dejado llevar por la euforia.

—¡Alec, bájame ahora mismo! —dijo ella, avergonzada y tratando de contener la risa, sin éxito.

—¡No me da la gana! ¡Eres fabulosa!

Ruby comenzaba a dudar si aquello era en realidad un sueño febril. Quizá estuviera soñando, tirada en el suelo del baño tras haberse desmayado por la migraña y golpeado la cabeza con la esquina del tocador… Era muy probable, esas eran las típicas cosas que le ocurrían, no darse un baño de masas.

Pero no, era real, porque el abrazo de oso con el que le estrujó Adler a continuación así se lo confirmó.

—¡Sinclair! ¡Has hecho una intervención sublime!

Ruby miró en la dirección de donde le llegaba la felicitación. Era el Director del _Decovisa_ , en persona, y en aquel momento alargaba una mano hacia ella.

En un acto reflejo, la chica se alisó la chaqueta antes de estrechar la mano del hombre, al que apenas había visto un par de veces antes de su huída hacia el Royal Nature Park.

—¡Muchas gracias! —musitó ella.

—Escucha —dijo el hombre, acercándose a Ruby un poco más—. Muy pronto el Departamento se pondrá en contacto contigo para proponerte algo nuevo.

—¿En serio? —replicó ella, sorprendida—. ¿De qué se trata?

—De momento no puedo decir nada más —confesó el hombre.

Y tras decirle aquello, el hombre dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Ruby continuaba recibiendo felicitaciones y elogios de los asistentes a su conferencia.

Había estado en lo cierto: era su momento.

…

Tras el almuerzo se sucedieron dos conferencias más. Una de ellas realizada por el antiguo profesor de Ruby, y otra por un biólogo marino con un marcado acento norteño.

Ruby asistió a todas con gran interés. Y al finalizar la última de las ponencias del día, confesó que tenía que regresar ya. La esperaban en casa. Adler y Alec, por su parte, decidieron quedarse y celebrar el éxito de la conferencia de Ruby, aunque fuera sin ella. Para esos dos cualquier excusa era buena para irse de copas.

Ella salió del Palacio de Congresos y caminó por la amplia calle, sorprendida de lo vacía que estaba. Y aún permanecería así de desierta un buen rato, hasta que los asistentes al evento abandonaran el edificio, al fin.

Caminó hasta un lateral del Palacio donde activó la cápsula de su coche: una pequeña berlina que había comprado meses atrás, con la que solía cubrir la distancia desde la Central de los Rangers hasta la Capital del Oeste en la mitad de tiempo que lo hacía su sencillo todoterreno sin aire acondicionado, cortesía del Cuerpo de los Rangers. Éste se quedaba estacionado frente a la oficina hasta que Ruby regresaba de la ciudad y hacía el cambio de vehículo.

Mientras buscaba la llave del coche en su bolso, le daba vueltas a lo que el Director del _Decovisa_ le había confesado.

¿De que debía tratarse? ¿Le iban a hacer llegar equipo nuevo? ¿Nuevo personal, quizás?

Tan despistada estaba e inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percató de que un tipo muy extraño la había estado siguiendo incluso desde antes de que abandonara el Palacio.

Cuando desbloqueó las puertas de su coche con el mando fue que el hombre le dio un ligero toque en el brazo para llamar su atención, provocando que Ruby ahogara un grito.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor, no tema! Siento mucho haberla asustado. No era mi intención —se disculpó el recién llegado.

Ella le miró con los ojos desencajados, sujetándose el pecho, mientras notaba su corazón latiendo como loco. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba por la vida dando semejantes sustos?

Miró al hombre. A pesar de lo que decía, tenía un aspecto bastante sospechoso. Llevaba gafas de sol, el cabello peinado hacia atrás de forma muy pulcra y vestía un traje negro y corbata. Parecía un individuo de los que trabajan para el gobierno.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella.

—¡Nadie importante! —respondió el desconocido, alzando las manos en son de paz—. Verá, trabajo para un organismo independiente. Somos una sociedad privada que se ocupa de salvaguardar el entorno natural y nos nutrimos económicamente gracias al dinero de varios mecenas: personas influyentes y con gran poder adquisitivo. El más importante de ellos ya ha tenido el gusto de hablar con usted durante su conferencia.

—¿Aquel hombre es un inversor? —preguntó ella, asombrada. No lo habría dicho nunca, le había parecido una persona culta con amplios conocimientos sobre el funcionamiento de la biodiversidad, y para nada un simple mecenas.

—Más que un inversor es un soñador —aclaró el hombre de negro—. Él es el fundador de nuestra organización y el creador de nuestro principal proyecto. Verá, existe un archipiélago situado muy al sur, en el que ocurrió una catástrofe terrible hace poco más de cuatro años. Nadie sabe cómo sucedió, si fue un terremoto no registrado, o un meteorito no detectado, pero un día varias islas fueron destruidas completamente y, en muchas otras, la población de animales desapareció.

—¿Desaparecieron los animales? —preguntó ella. El hombre apoyó una mano en el techo del coche de Ruby y asintió enérgicamente.

—Más que desaparecer, algo los volatilizó, y a muchos, simplemente los calcinó.

Ruby se tapó la boca con una mano, impactada.

—¡Qué horror! ¿Y como es que nunca había oído nada de eso?

—Quizá porque no eran unas islas que provocaran un gran interés en la comunidad científica. No lo sé, pero la noticia no trascendió a los medios. Aunque, probablemente, fue porque en aquel entonces hubo otro suceso que atrajo la atención pública: el torneo que organizó la criatura a la que se enfrentó Mister Satan.

—¿Cell?

—Ese mismo, la cucaracha gigante… ¡Oh! Pero me estoy alargando demasiado. Verá, algunos miembros de nuestra organización hemos venido hoy a este evento con la intención de buscar nuevos "fichajes". Y su conferencia de hoy ha despertado enormemente el interés del Presidente de nuestra organización. Ha sido él quien me ha encargado la tarea de hablar con usted para reclutarla.

—No entiendo… —musitó ella.

Hasta el momento había dado por sentado que lo que quería esa misteriosa organización era dedicar fondos al proyecto de Ruby con las águilas doradas, pero eso del "reclutamiento" la había dejado descolocada.

El desconocido sonrió enigmáticamente.

—No me andaré con más rodeos: la necesitamos en la isla —la confesión, dejó perpleja a Ruby—. Queremos contratarla para que forme parte de nuestro equipo de zoólogos. Nos parece usted una persona muy resolutiva, y el hecho de haber estado viviendo durante tres años en el Royal Nature Park, con lo duras que son las condiciones climatológicas en invierno allí, nos parece un gran logro.

—¿Acaso la capacidad de supervivencia es un requisito indispensable para ustedes?

El hombre rió.

—Digamos que el lugar no es confortable precisamente. Una de las islas, la mayor de todas, está siendo repoblada enteramente con especies en peligro de extinción, y para ello se ha iniciado un programa secreto de recuperación —dijo el hombre. Ruby se recostó en su coche y cerró los ojos. Aquello era demasiado como para ser asimilado fácilmente—. Hemos pasado años estudiando muy bien los diferentes ecosistemas y estamos logrando un equilibrio. Pero necesitamos gente con verdadera vocación, como usted.

»También nos ha llamado la atención el parecido que tiene su proyecto de recuperación del águila dorada con el nuestro. Ese es el trabajo que hacemos en nuestra organización: reintroducir especies en la naturaleza, pero en nuestro caso, en un nuevo hábitat.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene de especial su proyecto? —preguntó Ruby.

—Es el único que garantiza que el ser humano no tendrá contacto con los animales una vez reintroducidos. Los únicos hombres que verán esos animales serán los vigilantes de las islas: nuestros propios Rangers.

—La verdad, no sé qué decir. Me siento halagada y orgullosa de que piense así de mí. Pero nunca he oído hablar ni de su proyecto, ni de esas islas, y ni siquiera me ha dicho usted el nombre de su organización tan secreta —dijo Ruby, esbozando una sonrisa—. Lo siento, me veo obligada a rechazarlo. Aún no he terminado mi trabajo con el águila dorada. Quiero seguir estudiando esa especie, además tengo que iniciar el programa de recuperación de individuos en cautividad.

—Es un sueño muy osado para sólo tres personas.

—¡Pues comencé yo sola! —dijo ella riendo.

El hombre la miró pensativo, como valorando diferentes opciones.

—Y, ¿cuánto cree que durará ese proyecto suyo?

—En principio serán seis meses. En ese tiempo tenemos que haber introducido nuevos ejemplares. Y luego pasaremos a la fase de control, que se llevará a cabo durante el invierno.

Un enorme sedán negro con los cristales tintados y aspecto de estar acorazado a prueba de balas, se detuvo en la ancha calle frente al Palacio de Congresos, y el hombre lo miró.

—De acuerdo le diré lo que haremos: dentro de seis meses nuestra organización se presentará en la puerta de su Observatorio y le hará una oferta irrechazable. Nos vemos obligados a insistir, estamos demasiado interesados en tenerla con nosotros y no vamos a darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente. Aquí tiene un número de teléfono, por si usted misma se lo piensa antes de que venza el plazo y decide ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

Y, poniendo una tarjeta en las manos de Ruby, el hombre hizo una reverencia de cortesía y se alejó hacia el impresionante coche que aguardaba en la calle. Entró en el asiento del acompañante y el coche se puso en marcha.

Ruby lo vio girar en la siguiente esquina y desaparecer.

No sabía porqué, pero sospechaba que en aquellos asientos traseros debía estar la persona con la que había argumentado durante la conferencia.

¡Qué día más raro!

Resoplando, Ruby guardó la tarjeta en su bolso, sin mirarla demasiado y entró en su coche dispuesta a regresar ya a casa.

…

Detuvo el motor de su todoterreno junto al de Diecisiete, en un lateral de la casa.

Salió del coche y el fresco de la avanzada noche la azotó bien fuerte. ¡Qué diferencia de temperatura con la primavera de la ciudad!

El silencio también era diferente: mucho más impactante y roto apenas por el leve cri cri de los grillos, junto al ulular de una lechuza que vivía en uno de los árboles cercanos a la casa.

Ruby se puso el abrigo sobre la fina camisa blanca y caminó despacio hasta el porche entarimado, sobre el cual sus tacones hicieron un ruido que habría alertado al más sordo de los vigilantes.

Pero Diecisiete ni se inmutó.

Apostado en su mecedora, con los pies sobre la barandilla de madera y reclinado hasta que el respaldo del asiento tocaba la pared de la casa, en su eterna y característica posición, así la estaba esperando. Y la guinda del pastel: el sombrero cubriendo su rostro.

El teléfono móvil que poseía desde hacía un mes estaba en el suelo, cerca de la mecedora, en un lugar al que alcanzaba desde su asiento y sin apenas moverse de su posición.

Ella llegó hasta él y alzó un ala de su sombrero. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban ya abiertos y en su boca lució en seguida una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Ruby, a media voz.

—Compruébalo —dijo él. Y señaló la puerta de la casa con un gesto de su cabeza.

Ella se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar en la casa.

Había juguetes en el salón, y sobre la mesa, cuadernos de colorear. En la cocina había un pequeño desorden, pero nada importante. Diecisiete jamás había cocinado nada, hasta entonces, y lo había hecho lo mejor que había sabido.

Ruby se asomó con cuidado a la habitación de los niños. Los dos dormían plácidamente, arropados en sus mantas. Auri sujetando a Randy debajo del brazo y Blake bocarriba, con los brazos extendidos por encima de la almohada. Parecían realmente cansados.

Regresó al porche y caminó descalza hasta él.

Diecisiete había vuelto a cubrir su rostro con el sombrero y, esta vez, Ruby se lo arrebató para ponérselo ella misma.

—¿Qué se siente después de lidiar tú sólo durante un día y medio con ellos?

Él la miró. Ruby sonreía, traviesa. Él entornó los ojos pensativo.

—Nunca pensé que algún día sabría qué significa estar cansado.

Ella rió y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me ha ido? —preguntó.

—No —respondió él, observándola atentamente—, porque me lo vas a decir igualmente, "Bichóloga".

 _Touché._

—Pues me fue bastante bien.

A Ruby le pareció ver un destello en sus azulísimos ojos.

—Sí… Eso he oído —dijo Diecisiete.

Y los ojos de Ruby se abrieron por la sorpresa. Esa respuesta sí que no la esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién has hablado? —inquirió ella. Y se inclinó aún más sobre él, como si la cercanía le fuera a permitir leer la mente del androide a través de sus ojos de hielo.

—He visto fotos. Y un video… —confesó él, con tono distraído.

Ella formó una perfecta "o" con los labios y alzó las cejas. «Alec, seguro», concluyó, y la autora del reportaje gráfico, probablemente, había sido Betsy.

—¿Alec te ha mandado un video y fotos? —inquirió ella.

Él simplemente sonrió.

—¿Cómo era aquello? "Hasta el más despiadado de los seres humanos tiene la capacidad de sentir empatía"… ¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó él. Su voz apenas un murmullo grave.

—Claro.

—¿Tienes pruebas de esa teoría, "Bichóloga"? ¿Algún espécimen en concreto que estés estudiando? —preguntó. Como siempre, su afilada mente maquinando maneras distintas de molestarla.

Ella sonrió y colocó un par de mechones negros tras las orejas de Diecisiete, mientras pensaba una respuesta adecuada.

—Puede ser… —dijo, fingiendo una expresión pensativa y misteriosa.

Él la miró entonces, en silencio.

Otra persona no habría sabido distinguir esa clase de mirada de cualquier otra de las que Diecisiete solía dedicar. Pero Ruby sí y, además, podía descifrar sus mensajes secretos.

En aquel momento, a pesar de sus bromas inevitables, Diecisiete estaba orgulloso de ella.

Asimilar esto fue suficiente para que la tez de Ruby subiera varios tonos en la escala del rojo.

El reconocimiento silencioso de Diecisiete era para ella mucho más gratificante que el aplauso de cientos de científicos de renombre.

Él la había acompañado en el camino. La había visto trabajar a pleno sol, en medio de una ventisca, enferma... La había visto sucumbir al cansancio y quedarse dormida sobre el escritorio de trabajo, y entusiasmarse con cualquier avance, por pequeño que fuera. Había escuchado sus chácharas interminables con Alec o Adler, y las había soportado. Y la había contemplado, quien sabe si durante horas, mientras Ruby tomaba notas del comportamiento de las especies que habitaban el parque, normalmente, encaramada a un árbol.

Él era el principal pilar sobre el que se sostenía la fortaleza de Ruby. Y era, en buena parte, gracias a él que ella había llegado tan lejos.

Sonrió y acarició suavemente su pecho, antes de inclinarse sobre él y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Y él sonrió, siendo capaz a su vez de entender ese beso como el "gracias" correspondiente a su mirada silenciosa.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Ruby, en apenas un susurro. En lugar de responder, Diecisiete recolocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de ella—. Me han ofrecido trabajar para una organización privada que se dedica a repoblar unas islas del sur que fueron destruidas, misteriosamente, hace cuatro años y medio… —los ojos de Diecisiete se entrecerraron—. Aunque les he dicho que no. No puedo dejar a Adler y Alec tirados con el proyecto nuevo —explicó ella. Y lo decía de corazón, aunque Diecisiete notaba algo de decepción en su voz—. Pero me han asegurado que iban a insistir, así que, quizá algún día llamen a nuestra puerta y…

—¿Dónde dices que trabaja esa gente? —preguntó él, ausente de la perorata de Ruby.

—Exactamente no lo sé. Me hablaron de un archipiélago que está muy al sur y…

—¿Y dices que fueron destruidas?

—Eso me dijo.

Diecisiete inspiró profundamente. ¡Qué curioso! A pesar de todo el daño que había provocado, la vida insistía en presentarse ante él, una y otra vez, agitando en su mano invisible la oportunidad de enmendarlo, aunque fuera a través de su novia.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pensativo —notó ella.

Diecisiete continuó con la mirada clavada en la negra espesura del bosque que había frente a su casa y sonrió levemente.

—Esas islas de las que te han hablado… Es muy probable que fuéramos nosotros quienes las destruyéramos: Piccolo, Cell y yo.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Tu? Pero… ¿Tienes poder como para destruir una isla entera?

Aún ahora, Ruby se enteraba de cosas del pasado de Diecisiete que la dejaban perpleja.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—No sólo eso: tengo suficiente poder como para destruir el mundo, "Bichóloga" —confesó él, tranquilamente. Te lo he dicho varias veces: no eres consciente de lo que soy… Nunca lo has sido —susurró.

Y alzó una mano hasta la altura de los ojos de ella, un gesto que le recordó una escena vivida mucho tiempo atrás, y una frase que le oyó pronunciar entonces, con dificultad: " _podría matarte… Con una sola mano_ ".

Pero Ruby entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y besó el dorso de esa mano.

—Yo también te lo he dicho varias veces: sé lo que no eres.

Diecisiete la miró con suspicacia. Aquellos intercambios de frases sin significado aparente le encantaban.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando esa gente eche la puerta de nuestra casa abajo? —preguntó entonces.

—No lo sé… Pero puede que no sea tan mala idea, después de todo... Puede que cuando el proyecto termine le vea opciones… —admitió. Y miró pensativa sus manos entrelazadas—. Pero, de todas formas, no sé nada de esa organización. Es tan secreta que ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. Sólo sé las siglas, y porque las he visto en la tarjeta que me han dado. Y es todo muy raro porque, incluso en la tarjeta, sólo aparece un número de teléfono. Ni siquiera hay un nombre de contacto… Mira…

Soltó la mano de Diecisiete para rebuscar en su bolso hasta que la encontró y se la mostró.

Él le dio un par de vueltas en sus manos.

Y comprobó que Ruby tenía razón, era muy raro. Allí sólo había un teléfono y las misteriosas siglas de aquella organización impresas en negro sobre fondo blanco:

 **MIR**

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Complicada la narración de este capítulo, sobretodo la necesidad de plasmar la pasión de Ruby por su profesión de manera que parezca creíble que una organización desconocida quiera ficharla. Escribir esto fue duro y difícil, lo reconozco, pero, aunque la lectura sea un poco densa, sobretodo en la parte de la conferencia, creo que ha valido la pena._

 _En mi opinión, esa misteriosa inscripción que aparece en la ropa de Diecisiete en Super hace alusión a la organización para la que trabaja. Y la idea es que el Presidente del **MIR,** en persona, pone a prueba a Ruby. Y ojo con eso, que es cosa seria XD_

 _La verdad es que es un misterio XD, pero me parece lógico y posible, en este fic, que sea Ruby la conexión de Diecisiete con el **MIR**. Ya veremos por dónde sale el sol... XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	47. Capítulo XLVII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLVII

 **..::::..**

* * *

Abril.

El ambiente primaveral había llegado, al fin. La fauna del Royal Nature Park estaba completamente revolucionada. A esas alturas de la estación, casi la totalidad de las especies estaba en celo. Incluso los grillos, según Diecisiete, ya que formaban un escándalo insoportable por las noches.

En el Centro de Recuperación habían iniciado el programa de cría en cautividad. Tal y como Ruby había pronosticado, tras vigilar constantemente la zona de nidificación encontraron un par de nidos abandonados. Ruby y Alec ya habían registrado casos como aquel en años anteriores.

Era un comportamiento incluso normal dentro de la especie: algunos individuos primerizos abandonaban a su progenie antes de que ésta naciera. Era por un desajuste hormonal y falta de maduración.

Pero aquellos huevos abandonados habían sido rescatados a tiempo y se hallaban ahora en la Clínica de Adler en proceso de incubación, que duraría, como mínimo, ochenta días.

Diecisiete, por su parte, no daba tregua ni a furtivos, ni a excursionistas. La ley se había endurecido en cuanto a estos últimos, y ya ni siquiera estaba permitido acampar en el parque sin un permiso especial del Decovisa. Y él disfrutaba como un niño atrapándolos.

Una tarde de mediados de mes, los nervios y las prisas marcaron el ritmo en la casa del lago. Blake y Auri ultimaban los preparativos para su primer fin de semana de campamentos, la primera experiencia de ese tipo que tendrían, y ambos estaban pletóricos.

Los organizaba la misma escuela a la que asistían y el campamento en sí estaba ubicabo en la parte más septentrional del Parque, en el cuadrante de Mylo, el más seguro.

—A ver, ¿lleváis las gorras?

—¡Sí!

—Ropa de recambio, chaquetas polares, loción solar, cepillos de dientes…

Ruby hacía inventario del contenido de las mochilas en el salón, mientras Auri terminaba su merienda y Blake decidía si se llevaba o no el tirachinas. La mirada que le lanzó Diecisiete cuando se disponía a esconderlo en uno de los bolsillos interiores le privó de las ganas de hacerlo.

—¡Mami! ¡Te olvidas de Randy!

—¡Ay, es verdad!

La inclusión de Randy dentro de la mochila de Auri concluyó la revisión y Ruby intentó cerrar las cremalleras.

—No necesitarán tantas cosas —dijo Diecisiete. Era un sinsentido que se llevaran todo eso para sólo dos noches.

—Mejor prevenir —respondió ella, sin mirarle.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos y decidió no insistir. Cuando los niños tuvieran que trasladar las mochilas desde el maletero del autobús hasta los barracones se arrepentirían ellos mismos de haberlas llenado tanto.

En lugar de argumentar, el androide salió y sacó la aeronave de la cápsula. Tristan se dedicó a olfatear y dejar su olor por el pequeño bosquecillo que rodeaba la casa y Diecisiete lo miraba con actitud aburrida, recostado en el fuselaje de la nave.

También durante el corto trayecto hasta la escuela tuvo que aguantar el repaso en voz alta de todo lo que llevaban, otra vez.

—Si os habéis olvidado algo tendréis que pasar sin ello. Será más divertido ir a la aventura… —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa maléfica.

Y tanto Ruby como los niños le miraron con cara de circunstancias. Más que consejos, lo de Diecisiete eran sentencias. El mensaje oculto estaba claro: no tenía intención alguna de dar la vuelta, por eso no valía la pena repasar nada.

Al descender de la nave el alboroto les engulló. Grupos de padres charlando animadamente entre ellos, niños correteando, nerviosos, educadores comenzando a organizar sus grupos con prisas… A Diecisiete todo aquel lío sólo le hacía resoplar. Su aguante estaba llegando al límite.

Pero se mantenía de pie, de brazos cruzados y mirando a sus propios niños conversar a gritos con sus amigos mientras Ruby hablaba animadamente en un corrillo de madres.

La zoóloga se separó de ellas entre risas y se acercó a Blake y Auri, que ya esperaban para subir al autocar formando una fila con el resto de sus compañeros. Intercambió con ellos algunas palabras y les abrazó, recibiendo las quejas inmediatas de Blake, que odiaba recibir muestras de cariño delante de sus amigos

Luego se irguió y oteó por encima de la multitud, poniéndose de puntillas.

Localizó a Diecisiete en el mismo lugar en el que le había dejado, mirando el panorama con gesto inexpresivo, los ojos entornados, actitud erguida y orgullosa y un aura extraña. Si algún padre se dirigía a él con intención de conversar, desistía de inmediato al recibir silencio y una mirada enigmática por su parte.

Ruby soltó una risita y caminó con pasos decididos hacia él, despidiéndose del resto de madres con las que había estado de cháchara.

—Estás asustando a todos con esa cara… —murmuró cuando llegó junto a él.

—¿Qué cara? —preguntó Diecisiete, con tono inocente.

Ella arrugó la nariz y le dio un beso fugaz.

Vieron a Blake y Auri agitar las manos desde las ventanas del autobús y Ruby respondió de la misma manera. Diecisiete se limitó a levantar una sola mano.

Y cuando el convoy de autobuses enfiló la carretera en dirección al cuadrante norte del parque, la muchedumbre comenzó a despejar la zona.

Se respiraba un extraño ambiente allí, como de excitación general. Y no era para menos: se hallaban ante un fin de semana entero sin niños en casa. Nadie negaba que aquello era un buen plan. La oportunidad perfecta para ir al cine, al teatro, a cenar en pareja… Un fin de semana para tortolitos.

Pero en la mente calculadora de Diecisiete la previsión era mucho más básica: SEXO.

Miró a Ruby de soslayo mientras pilotaba la nave de vuelta a casa. La "Bichóloga" no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima. Iban a ser dos días de actividad muy intensa y él tenía pensado inaugurarlos en cuanto llegaran a casa. Planeaba saltarse incluso la patrulla de la tarde. No iba a dar tregua a Ruby hasta la madrugada.

Se acabaron las esperas y las decepciones, ese fin de semana la iba a dejar embarazada sí o sí.

Desde que adoptaron a los niños, varios escenarios de su casa habían quedado descartados como ubicaciones para sus encuentros y él tenía muchas ganas de rememorarlos: la ducha, el sofá, la cocina, incluso la mesa del comedor.

Sintió un escalofrío al imaginarla a ella encima suyo moviendo las caderas con frenesí mientras gemía y susurraba frases depravadas contra su boca y…

—¿Diecisiete?

—¡Qué!

Diecisiete volvió en sí abruptamente y pestañeó varias veces antes de enfocar la vista en el rostro de Ruby. Ella le miraba, extrañada.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás como ido…

—No me pasa nada… —gruñó él.

Sólo le estaban asaltando pensamientos muy, muy sucios. Y la mirada felina de ojos enormes color chocolate y pestañas espesas de Ruby no ayudaba nada...

—Te decía que he visto humo ahí atrás, como si estuvieran encendiendo una hoguera—dijo ella, señalando con el dedo hacia el exterior, mientras los ojos de Diecisiete no perdían detalle de su perfil.

… Ni de esos sensuales labios capaces de hacer maravillas y que para él eran el cielo en la tierra...

—¿Eh? —exclamó él, de nuevo. Su mente se negaba a prestar atención.

—… ¿De verdad estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Ruby.

—Sí, sólo he entrado en "piloto automático"... —se excusó él, quitándole importancia.

—Diecisiete, eres un androide, no un avión.

— Pues en "stand by"… ¿Dónde has visto ese humo? —dijo, cambiando de tema.

—Junto a la cañada de "Jackie" —respondió Ruby.

Y a continuación procedió a recogerse el cabello en un moño alto que sujetó con un elástico.

La visión de la piel de su cuello. Un mechón soltándose del recogido y cayendo sobre su escote… El androide cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara con la mano.

Parecía que había entrado en celo igual que el resto de animalillos a los que protegía.

Y esa columna de humo no podía ser más inoportuna. Con la terrible urgencia que le estaba invadiendo por momentos, ahora tendría que ir a inspeccionar esa zona, en cuanto tomaran tierra.

—Joder… —musitó. Pero el ruido del motor enmascaró sus palabras.

El "asalto" sorpresa que había estado planeando tendría que esperar. Por el momento, tenía que encargarse, y rápido, del asunto de la hoguera. Y eso se dispuso a hacer.

Apenas abrió la puerta de casa, esquivó el saludo de Tristan, y se dirigió directamente al soporte de las armas, del que rescató la escopeta. La cargó y caminó de vuelta a la salida.

Divisó a Ruby en la cocina mientras se ponía el brazalete naranja y, antes de abrir la puerta, se dirigió a ella.

—No voy a tardar. Ni siquiera me llevaré el coche.

Volando acabaría antes.

—Vale —respondió ella, mientras abría armarios y guardaba algunos cacharros—. Mientras regresas voy a darme una ducha.

—Haz lo que quieras pero no vayas a cansarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, extrañada. Él la miró y en su expresión leyó perfectamente: "no hagas que te explique el porqué"—. ¡Oh! —exclamó ella. Su tez se tiñó de color carmesí al darse cuenta de a qué se refería el androide—. Entonces… no tardes mucho —replicó, tímidamente.

Y, al ver la sonrisa torcida de él antes de desaparecer de la casa, se sintió de nuevo como una adolescente enamorada.

Era pretencioso pensarlo pero a Ruby le gustaba creer que, a veces, él también se sentía así.

Suspiró, nerviosa, y su sonrojo no cesó. Era inevitable anticiparse a lo que iba a suceder y no podía engañarse a sí misma: lo deseaba. De modo que sería mejor terminar rápido de alistarse. Sabía demasiado bien que Diecisiete no sería capaz de esperar con paciencia cuando regresara. Cuando quería algo, lo tomaba de inmediato.

Pero lo primero era tomarse ese dichoso calmante cuanto antes. La migraña había comenzado a hacer acto de presencia un poco antes de que la nave aterrizara. Era muy probable que el dolor no remitiera si esperaba mucho a tomar el analgésico.

Tragó un comprimido con un poco de agua y se sujetó las sienes.

Los episodios de dolor cada vez duraban más y eran más intensos y, normalmente, le sucedían días antes de que le viniera el periodo. Mucho temía que, por la pinta que tenía aquella migraña, a Ruby le iba a venir el periodo el día siguiente.

Chasqueó la lengua al pensar esto, pero antes de que se viera inmersa en otro momento de autocompasión y culpabilidad, sonó el timbre de llamada de su teléfono móvil.

—¿Diga? —respondió. Y cuando el interlocutor se identificó, Ruby enseguida se irguió, como si éste pudiera ver su actitud a través del teléfono—. ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Siempre es buen momento! Sí, recuerdo lo que me dijo, la verdad es que le di muchas vueltas porque no se me ocurría a qué se referían con que me iban a proponer algo nuevo… Sí, escucho —Ruby puso atención a la voz del otro lado de la línea y, de repente, abrió los ojos como platos y se desplazó hasta el salón para tomar asiento. Le temblaban las piernas—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó.

Y rió, nerviosa.

 **…**

Anochecía cuando Diecisiete avistó el edificio de la central de los Rangers. Durante todo el trayecto no había dejado de refunfuñar ya que le había dicho a Ruby que no iba a tardar mucho, y al final la operación había durado más de lo esperado.

Aterrizó frente al edificio y soltó en el suelo, como un fardo, al cazador que había sorprendido intentando encender una hoguera. Intentar fue la acción, porque el muy palurdo no tenía conocimientos ni siquiera para encender un fuego de forma eficaz. ¿Y ese tipo tenía licencia de armas?

—Hoy día a cualquiera le dan un rifle… —masculló el androide.

El hombre se arrastró hasta las escaleras del porche de la oficina, tembloroso. Había resultado ser un pobre diablo que ni siquiera sabía que allí no se podía cazar.

El tipo entró en las oficinas de los Rangers trastabillando y balbuciendo frases sin sentido.

—¡Puede volar! ¡Este tío puede volar! Me ha traído volando! ¡Me pensaba que iba a morir! —gritó.

Y su locura provocó que el Jefe desviara la atención de los papeles de su mesa hasta él.

El cazador avanzó hasta el mostrador de la recepción y trató de esconderse detrás. Pero, antes de lograrlo, la férrea mano de Diecisiete lo sacó de allí y le obligó a mantenerse de pie y a la vista.

—¿Volando? —farfulló Diecisiete. Y soltó su escopeta sobre el mostrador, muy cerca de la nariz del aterrorizado furtivo—. ¿Qué dices? Eso te pasa por encender hogueras con estramonio, menudo mal viaje llevas… Has tenido suerte de que "Jackie" no te haya encontrado —lo empujó contra Mot, y el alto y corpulento Ranger lo detuvo sin dificultad—. Enciérralo Mot, y dale un calmante o algo... ¡Mira como viene! ¡Ya no se limitan a cazar, también se drogan a lo grande!

Mientras el hombre lloriqueaba sin cesar, y suplicaba que no permitieran que ese loco se le acercará más, Mot lo sacó de la oficina y lo llevó a la zona de celdas, de donde sería recogido al día siguiente por los federales.

El Jefe observó la interpretación de Diecisiete sin inmutarse.

—Le has traído volando —afirmó, sin rastro de dudas.

—No tenía el coche —se excusó Diecisiete, manteniendo una calma absoluta.

—Podías haberle pedido a Booz que lo fuera a buscar —sugirió el Jefe.

El Androide rodó los ojos.

—Jefe, ahora tengo un asunto entre manos que… —comenzó a explicar. Pero calló y resopló porque no podía decir nada más—. Tenía que traerlo rápido —concluyó.

—¿De qué hablas, chico? —preguntó el jefe. Había días en los que Diecisiete hablaba más en clave que nunca. ¿Sería aquella alguna de sus bromas incomprensibles?

—Adiós —dijo el androide, simplemente.

Logró salir de la oficina pero no llegó a alzar el vuelo. Jimmy le interceptó, agarrándole por la muñeca.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas?

Diecisiete le dirigió una de sus miradas más amenazadoras. Pero Jimmy estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ellas y ya no le afectaban.

—A mi casa —dijo el androide.

—Pero, ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¡Es viernes y la noche es joven! —exclamó el muchacho, eufórico.

—Precisamente. Y me esperan en casa —siseó Diecisiete. Y se sacudió la mano de Jimmy de encima.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para acostar a los críos? —respondió Jimmy, con mofa.

Diecisiete sonrió en un gesto de suficiencia.

—Los niños están de campamento —explicó, esperando que Jimmy fuera capaz de leer entre líneas.

Y sí, lo hizo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la confesión del androide y sonrió con complicidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo las prisas! Pero, de todas formas te faltan tablas, Diecisiete.

«Ya empezamos con las gilipolleces», pensó el androide.

—¿Qué mierda dices? —le preguntó, fastidiado.

Jimmy suspiró con un claro gesto de impaciencia.

—Ella debe estar impaciente ahora, ¿sabes? Y si llegas demasiado pronto… ¡No será tan bueno!

Diecisiete le interrumpió con una brusca negación de su cabeza. No entendía ni una palabra.

—¿Que no será bueno el qué? —pregunto, hastiado.

—¡Joder, Diecisiete! —bufó Jimmy—. Pues… Eh…. ¡Ven al bar! —dijo de repente, y estiró de él hacia La Taberna de Yunpei—. Esto solo pudo explicártelo con tres cervezas en el cuerpo…

Diecisiete se dejó arrastrar por Jimmy. No sabía bien porqué, pero aquella vez sus palabras, normalmente estúpidas, parecían tener una base lógica. El muchacho estaba realmente convencido de lo que estaba hablando.

Se vio sentado en un taburete alto frente a la barra de Yunpei. El tabernero le miró, sorprendido de encontrarle allí. Diecisiete únicamente pisaba la taberna para abastecerse de comida cuando no podía hacerlo Ruby.

El androide le dirigió la típica mirada de "no preguntes", y Yunpei disimuló una risa, les puso delante las dos cervezas que Jimmy había pedido y se colocó de espaldas a la clientela, que en aquel momento sólo estaba formada por un pequeño grupo de Rangers que miraba el partido de fútbol que emitían aquella noche.

—A ver… —musitó Jimmy. Y a Diecisiete le sonó como la típica expresión que cualquier idiota formula antes de soltar un disparate. Jimmy aún no había hablado y el androide ya se estaba arrepintiendo de estar allí—. Cuando se tiene la ocasión, hacerlas esperar es muy positivo. Hay que hacerlas sufrir un poco.

—¿Por qué? —espetó Diecisiete, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de acabar siendo una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Maaaal! —gritó Jimmy, molesto—. ¿Como que "por qué"? Porque cuanto más la hagas esperar, con más ganas ella te va a…

La mirada helada que Diecisiete le dirigió en aquel momento le hizo parar en seco y consumir la mitad de su cerveza del tirón.

Pero, aquella vez, el androide creyó entender a qué se refería Jimmy. Y sonrió.

Era una buena manera de utilizar la frustración de Ruby en beneficio propio. Podía ser muy divertido.

—Así que tienes que esperar a que esté desesperada. ¿Lo captas? —explicó el joven.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño. ¡Claro que lo entendía! El único idiota allí era Jimmy, pero había algo con lo que aquel memo no estaba contando.

—¿Y cómo cojones voy a saber cuándo está desesperada? —planteó el androide.

—Pues... Eh… —balbuceó Jimmy, pensativo. Diecisiete enterró la cara en una mano, frustrado— ¡Ya está! —exclamó el joven, chasqueando los dedos—. Le envías un mensaje y le dices que sientes mucho estar tardando tanto. Si te contesta que no tengas prisa, es que aún está verde.

Diecisiete frunció el ceño al oír aquella expresión. ¿Verde? Ni que Ruby fuera una manzana…

Resopló, sacó su teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla. Y mientras escribía no podía creer que estuviera haciendo caso a ese memo. Pero quizá aquella vez sus idioteces pudieran reportarle algo de diversión.

" _He tenido que entregar un furtivo en la oficina. Ahora voy."_

—¿Lo has enviado? —preguntó Jimmy. Diecisiete no respondió— Ahora sólo hay que esperar.

En la televisión sucedió una jugada de saque de esquina que terminó sin pena ni gloria, y varios Rangers, hinchas del equipo atacante, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y blasfemaron.

—¡Panda de perdedores cenizos! —masculló Jimmy. Flynn le miró, amenazador— Tú no, Flynn, no iba por ti —se excusó Jimmy.

—A veces pienso que lo que quieres es que te partan los dientes, chico —dijo Yunpei, sin mirarle.

—Si es eso lo que quieres yo puedo hacerte el favor —canturreó Diecisiete con voz suave. Y sujetó a Jimmy por las solapas de la camisa, mientras su otro puño tomaba impulso.

—¡Eh! ¡Si me partes la boca se acabará el consultorio del "Doctor Amor" para ti!

Diecisiete soltó a Jimmy y dejó escapar una risa suave, la primera que le oían en aquel bar.

—Y así se hace llamar un imbécil cuyo plan para esta noche es el de arrastrarse por el suelo de este bar —masculló el androide.

Entonces el teléfono móvil de Diecisiete vibró sobre la barra del bar al recibir la respuesta de Ruby.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Diecisiete dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Jimmy mientras le mostraba el contenido del mensaje. Jimmy leía con atención y gesticulando con la boca.

—A mí me parece que esto no es un "no tengas prisa" —dijo el androide, con mofa.

—Para nada… Eso es un "mueve tu culo hasta aquí, YA" —musitó Jimmy. Y dicho esto le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

—Me voy —dijo Diecisiete.

Fue divertido amenazar a Jimmy y todo eso, pero él no pintaba ya nada en aquel bar.

—¡Eh! ¡No te has tomado la birra!

—Te la regalo —farfulló el androide, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

 **…**

Cinco minutos después Diecisiete aterrizaba frente al porche de su casa. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Ruby sentada en la mesa del comedor, vistiendo un vestido de punto a rayas, muy familiar para él, y mirándole con expresión traviesa, expectante.

Él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa diabólica. Cerró la puerta y dejó la escopeta apoyada contra la pared, junto al marco. Caminó directo hacia Ruby y, sin decirle nada, se lanzó sobre ella.

—¡Eh! —se quejó la chica. Diecisiete iba demasiado directo al grano—. ¿No quieres oír primero la sorpresa?

Él esbozó otra sonrisa contra la piel de su cuello.

—¿Oír? —jadeó.

Sin saber cómo, Ruby consiguió alejarle un segundo para poder mirar sus ojos y soltarle la noticia.

—¡Me han llamado del Departamento para ofrecerme ocupar la Cátedra del Doctor Rolston! ¡Quieren que dé clases en la Universidad!

Diecisiete se separó de ella y la miró, incrédulo. Se había quedado estático.

¿Quién habría sido el gilipollas al que se le había ocurrido proponerla para ese puesto?

—¿Qué? —consiguió exclamar, tras unos segundos.

—¡Yo tampoco puedo creérmelo! —confesó ella.

Pero él no compartía el mismo nivel de incredulidad. Diecisiete se alejó de ella, frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos.

—No voy a vivir en la ciudad, y a Blake y a Auri les gusta vivir aquí —dijo. Y el tono con el que habló borró la sonrisa del rostro de Ruby—. No puedes pretender que toda tu familia se traslade por algo que tú ni siquiera estás segura de querer.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Ruby, asombrada por su reacción. Saltó de la mesa y caminó hacia él—. ¡Para mí significa una oportunidad genial de promoción!

—Nunca te escuché decir que echaras de menos trabajar en un despacho. Si aceptas eso, te enterrarán en vida —sentenció Diecisiete. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—¡Ya lo han hecho! —exclamó Ruby—. ¡Se habían olvidado de mí desde hacía tres años, Diecisiete! Ni siquiera me subían el sueldo...

—¿Es por dinero, Ruby? —preguntó él, y volteó para clavar su mirada de hielo en los ojos de color chocolate—. Rechazaste de primeras el empleo que te ofrecieron en el MIR, y seguro que se acercaba mucho más a lo que te gusta hacer. Y, ¿ahora estás dispuesta aceptar esta otra MIERDA por dinero? ¡No lo necesitas! ¡Yo gano más del triple que ningún otro Ranger!

—Ni siquiera he pensado aún si voy a aceptar. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué te lo tomas así? —preguntó ella, nerviosa. Diecisiete desvió la mirada y no respondió. Ruby respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Las palabras de él eran afiladas y se le clavaban como puntas de flecha, como siempre que se disgustaba—. No es justo, Diecisiete —replicó ella—, no es nada justo que me hables así…

—Es mi forma de hablar —gruñó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Deberías estar acostumbrada.

Ruby caminó hacia él hasta quedar a sólo dos palmos de su nariz y le arrojó la mirada más dura que fue capaz de componer.

—¡Y tú deberías ser más gentil con tu esposa! —explotó.

Diecisiete esbozó lentamente una sonrisa. Pero no fue la típica sonrisa torcida y juguetona que ella tanto conocía. Era un gesto déspota y engreído que emanaba algo horrible que jamás había dirigido antes a Ruby: desprecio.

—¿Mi esposa? No me jodas, Ruby. Tú NO eres mi esposa.

No fue por la frase en sí, fue por el modo de mirarla, con burla, con soberbia. Ruby sintió su alma desplomarse hasta sus pies por primera vez desde que conoció a Diecisiete, en el momento en que sus ojos tan azules, que ella tanto adoraba, le dedicaron aquel desplante.

A pesar de que el androide había sido una máquina despiadada en el pasado, por alguna extraña razón, Ruby había creído que él jamás sería capaz de herirla. La fé que siempre había tenido en Diecisiete la había cegado hasta tal punto que casi había olvidado que él también era un hombre como cualquier otro, y que, además de la capacidad de sentir, también tenía la de dañar.

Cerró los ojos brevemente y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de decepción. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el corto pasillo que desembocaba en su dormitorio.

Diecisiete la vio desaparecer en el corredor y oyó un portazo. Ruby se había encerrado.

—¡Oye! ¡Ruby! —exclamó.

Diecisiete golpeaba la puerta contra la que Ruby se había apoyado. Tendría que tirarla abajo si quería entrar, la chica la había cerrado con pestillo y no tenía intención de abrir.

¿Cómo podía ser tan mezquino después de haber vivido tantas cosas juntos y de haber dado un paso tan grande como adoptar dos hijos? Estaba cabreada como nunca.

—¡Ruby! —Insistía él, aporreando aún más fuerte. Ella frunció el ceño y no contestó.

Y, al final, los golpes y los gritos de Diecisiete cesaron.

Ella apartó algunos mechones de su rostro y pensó en lo que él le había dicho. Realmente los niños y Diecisiete eran felices allí.

¿Cuándo fue que la necesidad de promoción se hizo tan imprescindible para ella? ¿Fue al participar en la conferencia, quizás? ¿Acaso se creyó al nivel o la altura de aquellos científicos de renombre?

¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Ser uno de ellos?

No, nunca había querido reconocimiento, jamás lo había necesitado y no había pensado en ello hasta que… Hasta que escuchó el aplauso ensordecedor que le dedicaron en la conferencia.

No, para nada se veía trabajando al frente de una Cátedra en la Universidad.

Se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y actitud derrotada.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Diecisiete tenía razón...

Sí, él estaba completamente en lo cierto, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle de aquel modo tan despectivo y carente de respeto. Y tampoco tenía derecho a burlarse de aquel modo de su manera de entender aquella relación.

Y no, no era su esposa legal. Pero ella no necesitaba un papel que lo certificara para sentirse así.

Su mente aún podía reproducir perfectamente el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Diecisiete. No le había visto nunca mirarla con tanto desdén.

Y esa mirada la había herido mucho más que cualquiera de las torpes palabras que pudiera haberle dedicado.

Tenía una mente afilada para algunas cosas, pero era un completo idiota para otras… Las más importantes.

 **...**

 _Brrrrt... Brrrrt…_

Diecisiete recibió una notificación de mensaje nuevo. Preso de la rabia, hizo el ademán de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared del salón, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso salió al porche, buscando aire fresco, y terminó arrojándolo sobre la pequeña mesita.

Con algo de violencia, colocó la mecedora en el lugar habitual y se sentó en ella. Enseguida adoptó su acostumbrada posición, dispuesto a pasar la noche allí. Tristan se sentó a su lado y le miró, sin entender lo que ocurría.

Diecisiete estaba tan malhumorado que, de vez en cuando, pequeñas descargas de energía de color azul pálido recorrían sus brazos y sus piernas.

Aquello era de locos. La vocación de Ruby era la de zoóloga de campo, ella formaba parte de aquel reducido grupo de profesionales que, si era necesario, se manchaban de barro, de polvo, y trabajaban bajo las inclemencias del tiempo por amor a su profesión, algo que no experimentarían jamás ninguno de aquellos ratones de biblioteca que poblaban el Decovisa.

¿¡Y esos hijos de puta la querían encerrar en un despacho!? ¿Qué motivos tenían en el Decovisa para hacer eso? ¿Acaso era porque ella SÍ seguía sus impulsos y SÍ tenía iniciativa propia?

Diecisiete no iba a permitir que le lavaran el cerebro a Ruby. No les iba a dejar. Ella había trabajado en aquel bosque durante tres años y había demostrado su valía con creces.

Ese puesto que Ruby describía como una promoción y una oportunidad, era en realidad un engaño y una muerte en vida. Diecisiete no iba a permitir que ella fuera infeliz jamás.

Exhaló hondo y miró el cielo, plagado de estrellas.

—Mmhh… —gruñó. Y una pequeña descarga impactó sobre las tablas del porche, emitiendo algo de humo.

¡Le jodía infinito que ella valorara la posibilidad de hacer eso! Era una equivocación. Era decir adiós a su carrera.

Y ella no lo entendía. No veía cuál era el motivo por el que él se había cabreado. Diecisiete sólo decía las cosas como eran y no tenía necesidad de maquillarlas o suavizarlas. Sin esos atributos la verdad siempre acostumbrada a mostrarse clara ante él.

No, ella no lo veía… O quizás era él mismo, con su dificultad para expresarse, quien le impedía verlo. Pero, en esas ocasiones, el sexto sentido que Ruby tenía para entenderle salvaba a Diecisiete de los malentendidos.

Pero, aquella vez, a Ruby la había cegado la ira y no había sabido ver a través de sus toscas palabras y su forma de expresarse.

—Menuda mierda… —masculló Diecisiete. Y Tristan se tumbó junto a él con un bostezo, viendo que estarían allí por un buen rato.

¡Qué remedio, si les habían vetado la entrada al dormitorio!

Efectivamente, allí permanecería él, dispuesto a cumplir con el castigo impuesto por Ruby: cuidar de las estrellas desde su mecedora.

Y aquella noche iba a ser larga...

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto escribiendo un capítulo de este fic. Aunque el final no ha sido el esperado para Diecisiete, él que se pensaba que esa noche mojaba fijo._

 _Y es curioso, cuando ya había terminado la segunda revisión del capítulo, a pesar de que me gustaba mucho cómo había quedado, sentí que no estaba bien, que había algo que fallaba. Se ve que aún ando un poco sensible por lo de estos días pasados, aunque cada vez estoy mejor, gracias, sobretodo a gente hermosísima como **Lucia** y **Schala S** que no me dejan flaquear ni dudar. Sobretodo **Schala** , ella me ha recordado cosas muy importantes esta tarde, y ha sido como recibir un chispazo de energía._

 _A ellas y a toda la gente que aprecia esta historia, gracias eternas._

 _El desenlace de la discusión, y la decisión de Ruby, en el próximo capítulo._

 _¡A todos, muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	48. Capítulo XLVIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLVIII

 **..::::..**

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

No sabía si los disgustos eran capaces de inhibir el efecto de los analgésicos pero, por lo visto, algo debían hacer, porque el último calmante que tomó el día anterior no tuvo el efecto esperado y había pasado una noche de perros.

Se incorporó de la cama sintiendo un latido fortísimo en la frente y las sienes. Era como si su cabeza estuviera siendo aprisionada con una prensa. Parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Era como la peor resaca de su vida.

—Mmnh… —gimió, lastimeramente. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se cambió el pijama por una camiseta sencilla y unos pantalones de algodón. Salió de la habitación, restregándose la cara con claro gesto de agonía y, con el cabello enmarañado y bostezando sonoramente, atravesó el salón como una autómata hasta llegar a la cocina.

Antes de tomarse otra pastilla necesitaba comer algo.

Pese a haber tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en la discusión con Diecisiete, sentía que no estaba preparada para enfrentarle aún. No tenía ganas ni de verle. La decepción que se había llevado era demasiado grande.

Suspiró, colocó una rebanada de pan en la tostadora y esperó, con los ojos cerrados. Esa mañana el olor a pan tostado no le abría el apetito.

Diez horas después de la discusión que tuvo con él, la única palabra que seguía viniéndole a la mente para definir a Diecisiete, tras su reacción y su desplante, era "IDIOTA". Aunque a esas alturas y después de no haber dormido por su culpa, podría adornarla con un gran surtido de adjetivos.

Le dio la vuelta a la tostada y desplazó su peso de una pierna a la otra. Y cuando se alisaba el cabello, peinándolo con los dedos con gesto ausente, un ruido en la entrada de la cocina casi le provocó un paro cardíaco.

Volteó hacia la puerta y le vio recostado en el marco, arrojándole una mirada tenebrosa. Junto a él Tristan, respirando con la lengua fuera como si viniera de una carrera.

—Joder, Diecisiete… Podrías dejar de asustarme así…

—En mi casa caminaré y me moveré como me dé la gana, y si no quiero hacer ruido, no lo haré —dijo. Y su tono fue casi el de un niño enfurruñado.

—Pues otras veces caminas como si fueras a romper el suelo —replicó ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho: como me dé la gana.

Ruby rodó los ojos y desconectó la tostadora. Puso el pan en un plato y lo acompañó de mermelada. Luego apartó a Diecisiete de su camino y salió de la cocina. Él la siguió con la mirada entornada. No había que ser muy listo para ver que esa mañana acabaría igual que la noche anterior.

Pero él no había vuelto antes de lo acostumbrado de la patrulla matinal para iniciar otra pelea.

—¿Por qué te encerraste anoche? —espetó. Valía más ir directo al grano.

Ella compuso una mueca irónica.

—Con lo inteligente que eres podrías sacar tus propias conclusiones —replicó. Y dio un bocado enorme a su tostada.

—¿Tanto te jode que te digan la verdad? —preguntó él. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta de ella.

Ruby no podía creerlo. ¿La verdad?

Sintió la rabia subir desde la boca de su estómago. Tragó el bocado sin apenas masticar y le miró, duramente.

—La verdad puede decirse de muchas maneras, y a los seres queridos nunca con desprecio, Diecisiete.

—¿Quieres saber lo que me molesta a mí? —preguntó él, acompañando la frase con un gesto de su mano señalándose a sí mismo—. ¡Que te cabrees conmigo cuando te digo que no aceptes ese maldito puesto y que me eches de mi propia habitación como a un perro!

—¡Ja! Pues no debería afectarte tanto. De todas formas, yo NO soy tu esposa —siseó Ruby. Diecisiete alzó las cejas—. Tiene gracia, a la habitación principal también se le llama "de matrimonio"... ¡Que cosas! ¿Verdad?

Pronunció la frase con auténtico veneno sin darse cuenta de que estaba usando el mismo tono y la misma actitud que a ella tanto le habían herido. El mismo desprecio.

Ruby no solía reaccionar de aquella forma. Siempre había sido paciente con la personalidad de Diecisiete, incluso conformista. Le aceptó tal cual era, hacía ya tres años. Se quedó el pack completo: su inteligencia, su magnetismo, sus sonrisas, la ternura que mostraba en contadas ocasiones, su torpeza al hablar, su humor tan mordaz y personal, su frialdad, su ego y su arrogancia… Todo.

Pero lo de la noche anterior fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No iba a aceptar un ultraje como aquél.

Con ello, Diecisiete consumió de una vez toda la capacidad de tolerancia de Ruby. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con el desdén de él. Ruby no había hecho nada para merecer eso.

Todo tenía un límite.

Diecisiete resopló. Era inútil hablar con ella, Ruby era tozuda como una mula.

Atravesó el salón como un rayo, pensando en lo fácil que habría sido resolver esa situación de haber ocurrido en otro momento de su vida: destruir aquella casa con todo lo que había en su interior. TODO.

Agarró el rifle y el _walkie_ y caminó hacia la puerta. Y, al hacerlo, cruzaron miradas de nuevo. Diecisiete creyó ver el labio inferior de Ruby temblando como si fuera a echarse a llorar y sus ojos vidriosos le esquivaron, pero a él no le importó.

En semejante estado de ánimo le importaba una mierda cuánto llorara. Él quería arreglar las cosas, hacía el esfuerzo para encontrarse con ella y hablar, y ella levantaba un muro defensivo a su alrededor, negándose a escuchar, siquiera. ¡Como si para él fuera fácil hacer algo así!

Y si lo hacía era por ella: ofenderse, cabrearse y quedarse, todo. Incluso aceptar su expulsión del dormitorio sin destrozar la puerta de la habitación. Todo lo hacía por ella.

Y, ¿ahora salía con que no debería afectarle y se ponía a derramar lágrimas?

Y, entonces, cuando su mano ya tocaba el picaporte de la puerta y estaba a punto de salir de casa, escuchó el ruido de las patas de una silla rozando el suelo con brusquedad, y los pasos apresurados de Ruby.

Justo a tiempo. A pesar de su tozudez, las reacciones de Ruby eran demasiado previsibles.

Diecisiete se anticipó al abrazo de ella y a su susurro de "lo siento" seguido de un "quédate", que sabía que venían a continuación, e inspiró profundamente.

La necesitaba. Ansiaba que ella le detuviera, que le bloqueara, le besara y le insultara. Que le maldijera por su torpeza y su mezquindad y le dijera que le quería. Todo a la vez.

Aún no le habían tocado sus manos y él desesperaba por voltear. Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Ella debía detenerle antes. Ella tenía que dar el primer paso… Pero, ¿por qué diablos no lo hacía?

Y un ruido violento en el interior del baño descartó de la mente de Diecisiete la certeza del abrazo con el que había fantaseado.

Ruby estaba vomitando.

Y entonces sí, Diecisiete volteó. Encontró la estancia desierta sin contar a Tristan, que observaba la puerta del baño con la cabeza ladeada y las orejas tiesas. El androide pestañeó varias veces sin entender lo que sucedía. La oyó de nuevo y, de pronto, fue como si la riña ocurrida entre ellos se hubiera esfumado de golpe. Los reproches, desplantes y palabras tóxicas se volatilizaron.

Dejó el rifle encima de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

—¿Estás bien?

No oyó respuesta. En lugar de eso, el ruido de agua corriendo y el del cepillo de dientes eléctrico.

—Mmmmh….

—¿Ruby? —insistió él. Y sus nudillos golpearon suavemente la superficie de nogal.

—Bien, sí… —le respondió ella—. Sólo me encuentro un poco mal…. Desde hace dos días.

—Entonces no estás bien —objetó él.

—No… En serio, ya se me pasa… Es que tiene que venirme el periodo.

Su voz era muy débil.

—Ya… —replicó el.

Lo de siempre..

Y sin añadir nada más entró en el baño.

—No entres, por favor… —suplicó ella. No quería que él la viera en un estado tan lamentable.

—¿Cómo no voy a entrar? —masculló él.

La encontró sentada en el suelo, con la cara enterrada en las rodillas.

Apartó al lobo que, curioso, se disponía a olfatear a su dueña y lo sacó del baño. Se acuclilló ante ella y apartó su cabello. Ruby estaba completamente blanca y un sudor frío humedecía su frente.

—Ruby… —susurró Diecisiete. Y ella sonrió. No le había escuchado nunca pronunciar su nombre con semejante matiz de preocupación.

Él continuó acariciándola y ella recobró algunas fuerzas para hablar desde las tinieblas.

—Tengo migrañas —explicó en un susurro. Incluso su propio tono de voz habitual la molestaba—. Es por el estrés, llevo más un mes con ellas.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Y, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? —se quejó.

—No tiene importancia. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, Diecisiete...

—Ruby, mírate —replicó él. Ella no se movió—. No es un simple dolor de cabeza. No me vengas con que no tiene importancia.

La observó un instante, pensativo. Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos.

La actitud de Ruby era la de una persona que no tiene intención de moverse en todo el día. De hecho en aquel momento ella estaba convencida de que la mejor opción era pasarlo con la cabeza metida en el water.

— _Central llamando a todos los efectivos._

La voz provenía del _walkie_ , sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Joder… Oportunos como de costumbre —resopló Diecisiete.

Salió del baño mientras seguía escuchando la llamada de la Central de los Rangers y las respuestas de los compañeros.

— _Aquí Booz, oído._

— _Aquí Flynn, voy para allí._

— _Aquí…_

Y la voz se cortó, bruscamente. Diecisiete acababa de apagar el _walkie_.

Regresó al baño con la chaqueta de Ruby en las manos y la vio exactamente igual a como la había dejado.

—Tienes que ir, te están llamando, Diecisiete —murmuró ella. No podía ignorar un llamado general.

Sintió su chaqueta de mezclilla caer sobre sus hombros sin demasiada ceremonia y se vio alzada en los brazos de él como si fuera una pluma.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—¿Tú qué crees? —refunfuñó Diecisiete—. Llevarte a un médico.

 **…**

— _Doctora Tess, acuda al Módulo 12. Doctora Tess…_

La sala de espera de Urgencias Generales era realmente deprimente. Sentadas en las incómodas butacas, varias personas esperaban su turno de ser atendidas tras pasar por el criterio de triaje. Resfriados, golpes y caídas era lo que más abundaba. Pero ninguno de los presentes tenía aspecto de estar pasándolo tan mal como Ruby.

La chica estaba sentada de costado, de forma que podía pegar su rostro a la fría superficie de los azulejos de la pared. Carecía de color en la cara y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la sensación de que así el dolor era más soportable.

Su actitud llamaba la atención de los presentes y, por su mal aspecto, Diecisiete esperaba que fuera atendida rápido. Pero ya llevaban allí cincuenta minutos y aún no la hacían pasar.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? —masculló el androide, quejándose por tercera o cuarta vez. Paseaba arriba y abajo por la sala de espera, las manos en las caderas y la mirada inexpresiva.

—Seguro que hay gente más grave que yo. Las apariencias engañan, Diecisiete —musitó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

Él se sentó a su lado y la miró.

—Lo que tú digas —concedió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero si en cinco minutos no te llaman tendré que entrar ahí a cambiar su percepción de la gravedad.

Ella sólo suspiró. No tenía ganas ni intención de discutir con él. Aquella vez le dejaría hacer lo que considerara oportuno. De todas formas ella no estaba en condiciones de manejarle.

Además él decía esas cosas porque estaba preocupado y Ruby no iba a negar que oírle hablar en ese tono, después de lo que su bocaza soltó la noche anterior, era un consuelo.

Pero no fue necesario que Diecisiete llevara a cabo su amenaza. La siguiente en pasar fue Ruby. Y lo hizo agarrada del brazo de él, con los ojos entornados debido a la molestia que las luces de la zona de urgencias le causaban.

Pero tras hacerla pasar a un box individual, atenuaron la luz de la pequeña estancia y Ruby y Diecisiete quedaron en penumbras.

Él recorría la habitación con la vista. Aquella estancia, la cama, el material, incluso el olor, todo le recordaba demasiado al cuarto que ocupó Ruby cuando perdió el bebé.

Volteó hacia ella. Le estaba mirando, sentada en el sillón de piel negro reservado para acompañantes. No quería tumbarse en la cama.

Se mantuvieron así, cruzando miradas en silencio, hasta que la puerta corredera del box se abrió.

Entró una mujer vestida con bata blanca haciendo rodar un pequeño carrito cargado de utensilios médicos y, tras ella, una chica más joven que llevaba una carpeta en las manos, en la que leía algo con interés.

—¿Ruby Sinclair?

Ruby asintió. Encendieron las luces y la punzada que sintió en la sien fue de libro. Diecisiete observó el gesto de dolor con detenimiento, sin perder de vista los movimientos de las sanitarias. ¿Acaso no podían hacer lo que fuera con la luz apagada?

La mujer más mayor la hizo subirse una manga y anudó una goma elástica a su brazo.

—Vamos a tomarle una muestra de sangre —le informó la doctora—. Tiene todos los síntomas de una anemia grave.

—¿Anemia? —preguntó ella. No había esperado ese diagnóstico en absoluto—. Creí que era estrés.

—La falta de hierro provoca dolores de cabeza, migrañas, mareos, náuseas… Es más fácil de diagnosticar una carencia de este tipo que un episodio de estrés. Analizaremos la muestra y sabremos si estamos en lo cierto.

La enfermera extrajo la aguja del brazo de Ruby y etiquetó el tubo antes de salir de la habitación, llevándose el carrito.

—Mientras esperamos los resultados, tómese el contenido de este sobre junto con un vaso de agua para cortar las náuseas —dijo la doctora. Puso un sobre de color azul en las manos de Diecisiete y señaló una botella de agua sobre un armario—. Hay vasos de plástico dentro de ese mueble.

—¿Cuándo estarán listos los resultados? —preguntó Ruby.

—En media hora, aproximadamente —respondió la doctora.

Y abandonó la habitación, dejándoles a solas, de nuevo.

Otro cruce de miradas y Diecisiete negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hasta cuándo tenías pensado aguantar sin decirme nada? —preguntó él, con voz aterciopelada, pero con un matiz en absoluto amable. Y mientras esperaba su respuesta llenó un vaso de plástico con agua.

Ruby resopló. Estaba en su derecho de dedicarle un sermón de los suyos: ácido y cargante, pero ella no tenía ganas de oírlo.

—Ya te lo dije, creí que estaba así por el estrés. Además se agravaba con el periodo...

—Oh, qué curioso, ¿eh? —musitó él.

Y le tendió el vaso con agua y el sobre que le habían dado. Después colocó sus manos en las caderas y la miró acusadoramente.

Ruby chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Aunque no podía negar que, esa vez, se lo merecía.

Se tomó el asqueroso y dulzón gel que contenía el sobre componiendo una mueca de disgusto, y se recostó en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados.

Al cabo de un rato, el malestar de estómago remitió. Ruby abrió los ojos y, aunque aún notaba el maldito latido en las sienes, miró a Diecisiete, que se había sentado en la cama.

Ya se sentía en condiciones de reanudar el combate.

—Quiero que te disculpes —espetó por sorpresa.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Perdón? —replicó, sorprendido—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién ha dormido al raso?

—Eso no es mi culpa, tenemos un sofá —dijo Ruby—. Si prefieres la mecedora es tu problema —añadió.

—Y, ¿por qué se supone que debo disculparme? —preguntó Diecisiete, con voz suave y amenazadora.

—Por reírte de mí, de nosotros… —respondió ella, imitando el mismo tono.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me he reído yo de nosotros? —inquirió él.

Se sentía cada vez más perdido. Él creía que Ruby se había enfadado porque él no la había animado a aceptar la Cátedra.

—Ayer, cuando te dije que no me hablaras así. El modo en el que dijiste que "NO soy tu esposa" fue muy hiriente.

¿En serio? ¿Todo había venido por eso?

—Es que no lo eres, ¿sabes? —dijo Diecisiete, simplemente.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! Pero me siento como tal, y ¡tú me rechazaste! ¡Con desprecio!

Se quedó mudo.

Ahora caía, Diecisiete se daba cuenta (tarde), de qué era lo que Ruby se había tomado a mal: su forma de decir las cosas, como siempre.

—Yo.. Yo no…

"No era mi intención herirte", era la frase que luchaba por salir, pero no sabía cómo decirla.

¿Cómo disculparse ante una cagada como aquella? Suspiró y cerró los ojos, hastiado.

Ahora estaba cabreado por su propia falta de reflejos con Ruby.

¡Por supuesto! Tenía sentido que algo tan carente de importancia para él tuviera tanto significado para ella, las cosas casi siempre funcionaban así entre ellos.

—¡Soy un insensible! —dijo, finalmente, con ademanes exagerados—. Sólo soy un puto androide. ¿Lo habías olvidado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Conmigo ya no funciona ese cuento. No eres sólo un androide, Diecisiete, si lo fueras nada de esto me habría afectado. Pero lo de que eres un insensible, eso sí me lo creo.

Diecisiete la miró un instante antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No deberías tener tanta fé en mí, ¿sabes? Ya lo ves, "Bichóloga", puedes salir lastimada…

—Prefiero tenerte fé y correr ese riesgo…

El androide entornó los ojos y la estudió un instante antes de hablar. Y lo que dijo a continuación fue totalmente inesperado para Ruby.

—De acuerdo. Soy un necio. ¿Quieres que te llame así, mi "esposa"? Pues lo haré a partir de ahora… Pero esa palabra no tiene ningún valor para mí, Ruby. A mí no me importa cómo se refieran a nosotros desde fuera. Estoy contigo ahora y lo estaré siempre, firme o no un papel.

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron al máximo y le miró en silencio.

Se sonrojó. No sabía qué decirle. Aquello era lo más romántico que había salido jamás de la boca de Diecisiete y dudaba que volviera a salir algo similar en un futuro.

Podía darse por satisfecha: no sólo se había disculpado sino que había aclarado el porqué de su reacción.

Y todo había sido mucho más fácil de lo que ella había imaginado. La complicada era Ruby, siempre tendía a otorgar a las palabras de Diecisiete un significado más profundo del que en realidad tenían.

"NO eres mi esposa", dijo él. Y quiso decir exactamente eso, sin significados ocultos u ofensivos.

Sonrió, a veces olvidaba que Diecisiete era mucho más directo de lo que ella pretendía imaginar, quizá porque Ruby se autoimponía la necesidad de considerarle más cerca del ser humano que de la máquina. Y sí, Diecisiete tenía mucho de ser humano, y más cada día que pasaba. Pero dentro de su humanidad primaba siempre la sencillez. Esa era una de las características de Diecisiete y a Ruby, en ocasiones, se le olvidaba.

En medio de un nuevo intercambio de miradas, esta vez desprovistas de la dureza de antes, se abrió la puerta corredera y la doctora entró en el box, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Señorita Sinclair, ya tenemos los resultados de la analítica, y puede estar tranquila: no se trata de anemia.

Ella suspiró, aliviada. Las anemias se trataban, como mínimo, con una sustancia espesa y empalagosa parecida al yeso, mucho peor que el gel que acababa de tomar. Y, en los casos más graves, era necesario hacer una transfusión de sangre.

Era un alivio, pues, saber que no tenía que pasar por ese trago.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —preguntó Diecisiete, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Es usted su esposo? —inquirió la doctora.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas y abrió la boca para responder. Luego la cerró y miró a Ruby de soslayo. Ella le observaba, expectante.

Iba a estar insoportable después de esto...

—Sí —respondió, finalmente, con un hilo de voz. Se cruzó de brazos y trató de ocultar su rostro entre unos mechones de su cabello, aunque Ruby ya había visto su sonrojo.

La doctora amplió aún más su sonrisa y extendió una mano delante de él.

—Entonces, ¡felicitaciones! ¡Van a ser padres!

 _¡Biiiiiiiiip…!_

Un zumbido invadió sus oídos y no fue capaz de distinguir ninguna de las palabras que abandonaron la boca de la doctora a partir de entonces.

No podía creerlo…

Ruby se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

—… Le recomendamos algo de reposo. Pida cita con su ginecólogo cuanto antes para la primera visita. Le tienen que hacer el fechado. Está perfectamente sana, señorita, tiene las típicas náuseas del embarazo, y las migrañas también son un síntoma de éste, aunque menos frecuente. Le recetaré unos analgésicos inocuos para el bebé.

"El bebé"... Esas fueron las dos palabras que sacaron a Diecisiete del trance. Y su vista se movió directamente al vientre de Ruby.

Por fin, allí estaba lo que tanto había deseado. Su segunda oportunidad.

La doctora abandonó el box tras darles la buena noticia y se retiró a su consulta para preparar la receta y el informe de alta médica.

Y, una vez a solas con él, con la incredulidad aún palpable en el ambiente, Ruby se sintió con fuerzas, al fin. Se levantó del sillón negro y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—Enhorabuena, papá… —susurró.

Diecisiete la agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella besó su mentón, su rostro, sus labios... Apartó su pelo con suaves caricias y profundizó los besos.

Y, entonces, él rió.

Ella no perdía detalle de sus ojos aguamarina, entornados por efecto de la sonrisa y no de la amenaza. Brillaban.

Sus manos levantaron entonces la camiseta de Ruby, buscando su vientre, perfectamente plano aún, el mismo gesto que ella le obligó a hacer hacía dos años al enterarse del primer embarazo, esperanzada, en vano, de que con eso se ablandara aquel corazón de hielo que el androide tenía en el pecho.

Y ahora parecía que ese corazón había dado paso a uno muy distinto.

Él acariciaba y miraba su vientre. Y reía.

Tan diferente del Diecisiete del pasado, solitario y apático. Era como si se hallara ante un hombre completamente nuevo.

Ruby abrazó su cuello y notó los brazos de él envolviéndola firmemente, respondiendo a su abrazo de forma instantánea.

No, ya no era el mismo Diecisiete, el cambio que había experimentado con el paso de los años y las innumerables experiencias vividas era demasiado evidente, sobretodo ahora.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que la perfecta máquina de matar había desaparecido.

El dolor, el amor, el sufrimiento, la euforia, la pena, la pasión, la rabia, la culpa… Todos los sentimientos que había descubierto al compartir su vida junto a Ruby, Blake y Auri, parecían una preparación para ser capaz de disfrutar y apreciar el que le azotaba ahora, un sentimiento que cualquier ser humano era capaz de experimentar muchas veces en su vida, pero que, hasta entonces, había sido una emoción completamente desconocida para él: la ilusión.

Y para Ruby era demasiado maravilloso sentir que el ser que ahora sabía dentro de sí era amado por igual por su madre y su padre. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Ambos olvidaron su discusión, el _Decovisa_ , la Cátedra, el MIR y cualquier otra preocupación.

Nada era importante ya. Nada más existía. Tan sólo ellos dos.

Frente contra frente, Diecisiete contempló a Ruby entre besos fugaces y nerviosos.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía inmensamente feliz. Se sentía completo.

Todo era perfecto.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Este capítulo fue muy intenso. Necesitaba transmitir muchísimo. Tenía demasiado que aclarar. Sobretodo, la diferencia entre la noticia de este embarazo y el anterior tenía que ser abismal._

 _Es_ _ahora cuando Diecisiete se da cuenta de que lo que le sucede es TAN grande que, inconscientemente, muestra ese cambio ocurrido en él y, el momento es tan íntimo que el sentir queda desnudo :')_

 _Y, no penséis mal, él no va a dejar de ser nuestro Diecisiete cabrón, pero a partir de ahora la vida va a permitirse el lujo (de vez en cuando), de sacar a flote esa sensibilidad tan humana que él también posee, aunque le cueste mostrar._

 _Creo que es así como debe ser, el estoico y arrogante Androide 17 ante el mundo, y un valioso ser humano ante su familia._

 _En fin... Me puse sentimental. Necesitaba escribir con el corazón y en este capítulo tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _No tengo mucho más que decir. Espero, de verdad, que os haya gustado_ :)

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	49. Capítulo XLIX

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo XLIX

 **..::::..**

* * *

El repiqueteo de la lluvia en los cristales de las ventanas era incesante. No había parado de llover desde primera hora de la mañana.

Ruby trabajaba en la clínica. Revisaba la temperatura y humedad de la incubadora y tomaba notas. En el escáner por infrarrojos podían apreciarse los leves movimientos de los polluelos, dentro de los cuatro huevos de águila. Todo parecía indicar que crecían adecuadamente.

Al terminar de utilizar la pantalla térmica, reparó en el escáner de documentos.

Dio una rápida ojeada a la puerta del laboratorio, en el que estaba trabajando Adler en aquel momento, y sacó de su mochila un sobre con cuatro fotos cuadradas. Las miró, sonriendo.

La noche anterior, después de acostar a los niños, Diecisiete y ella habían estado hablando y mirando durante un buen rato aquellas fotos, y él insistía en que aquel bebé se parecía más a Cell que a él mismo.

Ruby no tenía claro si Diecisiete se daba cuenta o no de lo ocurrente que era incluso en momentos como aquel. Era especialista en matizar el exceso de ternura.

Ella aún no podía creer que estuviera embarazada de nueve semanas. Por lo visto, el sangrado que tuvo el mes anterior no fue un periodo leve, tal como ella había pensado. El doctor le dijo que probablemente había sido un sangrado de implantación. Ella no había escuchado eso en su vida.

Inició el escáner de documentos y colocó una imagen de la ecografía en el cristal, la más nítida. Tras escanearla la envió a su propio teléfono.

Y, tras comprobar que la había recibido correctamente, la extrajo del aparato y la miró de nuevo, fascinada.

—Oye Ru, he estado pensando en pedir otro generador al Departamento. La incubadora está funcionando las veinticuatro horas, y si se acaba el combustible… ¿Qué haces?

Ruby había dado un salto tremendo al escuchar repentinamente la voz de Adler en la misma estancia que ella y guardaba las fotos en el sobre a la velocidad de la luz.

—Nada… —musitó ella, metiendo el sobre en la mochila. Se giró y le miró inocentemente.

Adler la observaba de forma inquisitiva.

—Estás escondiendo algo ahí dentro —aseguró. Señaló la mochila y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Escondiendo? No… —se apresuró a negar ella. Agitó una mano como para quitarle importancia a las palabras de Adler y él entornó los ojos.

—Ruby…

Ella se mordió el labio. Tenía que haberlo previsto, las silenciosas apariciones de Adler eran muy comunes. Cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio Adler llevaba los pies cubiertos con patucos de tela que actuaban como las almohadillas de un gato y le hacían indetectable.

La había atrapado de lleno, no valía la pena negarlo...

—De acuerdo, sí —admitió Ruby—. Pero es personal. ¡No seas chismoso, Adler! —añadió, frunciendo el ceño. Se colgó la mochila del hombro, pescó su impermeable del colgador y caminó hacia la puerta—. Voy a buscar a mis niños a la escuela, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Adler la miró, de brazos cruzados. ¿Chismoso? Era ella quien utilizaba el material del centro de recuperación para fines particulares.

Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y viéndola abandonar la sala, en dirección al exterior.

—En fin… —musitó, ya a solas. Y se dispuso a rellenar la solicitud para el nuevo generador.

...

El cielo estaba tan negro que parecía que en cualquier momento se precipitaría sobre sus cabezas. El viento soplaba a ráfagas y resultaba realmente molesto.

No era un día agradable en absoluto para acudir a clase pero, por suerte, la zona de tiro estaba resguardada bajo un tejadillo de aluminio que mantenía a los alumnos secos, aunque no les protegía del viento.

Pero a los estudiantes de la academia no les importaba la lluvia ni el viento. Según el programa de la academia aquel día iniciaban el entrenamiento con dianas móviles lejanas y estaban entusiasmados y deseando ponerse a prueba.

Y, como siempre, el sonido de los pasos de Diecisiete, tan característico y conocido por todos, se aproximó por el entarimado junto a la Central de los Rangers, terminando con cualquier conversación que estuvieran manteniendo.

Preparados en sus puestos, le observaron mientras el androide recorría el camino habitual hasta el lateral de la zona segura de tiro y Tristan se acomodaba junto a la pared, al resguardo del tejadillo.

Les miró con su acostumbrada mirada de hielo, bajo su sombrero de alas anchas y curvadas, por las que caían numerosas gotas de agua que mojaban su cazadora impermeable. Llevaba el cabello húmedo por la lluvia y se mantenía erguido, con gesto arrogante y las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

Del hombro colgaba su propio rifle.

Los alumnos estaban emocionados. Aquella práctica implicaba la demostración del instructor; al fin le iban a ver disparar en su tan famoso papel de francotirador. A pesar de su particular forma de impartir clases tan poco motivadora y de su juventud, Diecisiete era una leyenda de los Rangers.

—Por lo visto hoy es el día que os toca práctica con blancos móviles —dijo en tono muy tranquilo y pausado. Aquel matiz tan suave de su voz, en conjunto con la amenaza de sus ojos, era realmente inquietante—. El movimiento de esos blancos es aleatorio: no sigue un patrón —explicó Diecisiete, señalando las dianas del fondo del campo de tiro. Permaneció un instante en silencio y los miro a todos, uno por uno—. Bien, esto es lo único que voy a explicar hoy —confesó. Y les dirigió una sonrisa enigmática.

¿Ya? ¿Eso era todo?

El gesto puso sobre aviso a sus alumnos. Era demasiado evidente que algo tramaba, ya le conocían. Se miraron entre ellos, alarmados.

Sin que Diecisiete les dijera absolutamente nada los muchachos procedieron a desmontar y limpiar los rifles, algo que se había convertido en parte indispensable de la rutina de cada clase, antes de comenzar a disparar con el arma que fuera.

Y el androide perdió la vista en el final de la zona de práctica, adoptando el mismo aire ausente que le había acompañado durante toda la mañana antes de comenzar la clase.

¡Se aburría tanto! Aquella rutina ya estaba durando demasiado. Además, se le acababan las ideas para desanimar a sus alumnos...

Y, en aquel momento, oyó un sonido de notificación proveniente de un teléfono móvil. Diecisiete les miró de soslayo antes de sacar su propio smartphone del bolsillo interior de la cazadora.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio que Ruby le acababa de enviar una imagen. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y se puso de espaldas para no ser visto.

" _La acabo de escanear"_ , era el mensaje que acompañaba la foto.

"Tamaño del embrión: 7 milímetros", rezaba en un lateral de la imagen, junto con la fecha y hora de la prueba.

Era muy parecida a la del anterior embarazo. Diecisiete no era capaz de distinguir nada tampoco en ésta, ninguna forma reconocible que demostrara que aquella figura pertenecía a un ser humano.

Y tampoco había conseguido ver nada en la misma pantalla en la que el médico hacía sus comprobaciones, durante la primera visita de control a la que, esta vez, acompañó a Ruby.

Suspiró. Nada, no tenía caso seguir mirándola, tan sólo podía ver un punto brillante, excesivamente quemado por el contraste. Pero no podía evitarlo. Relacionaba esa foto con el latido del corazón de su hijo.

No había imaginado jamás que algún día iba a vivir un momento igual...

Exhaló profundamente, guardó el teléfono y volteó, recuperando la inexpresividad de su rostro, tal como solía mostrarse ante los alumnos. No dejo ver ni un atisbo de la ternura que la foto de su diminuto bebé acababa de arrancarle.

Comprobando que los cadetes casi habían terminado de montar los rifles, activó los blancos móviles con un pequeño mando a distancia y las dianas situadas al final del campo de tiro comenzaron a moverse de forma aleatoria. Tal como había dicho al inicio, era imposible predecir hacia dónde iban a moverse.

—No voy a recordaros nada de lo que se supone que ya sabéis —dijo entonces—. Ahora vais a disparar a esas dianas, por turnos. Llenad los cargadores y gastadlos en cada turno —concluyó. Y se disponía a regresar a su rincón cuando chasqueó los dedos como si acabara de recordar algo—. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido: la academia no correrá con los gastos de las balas que no den en el blanco. Esas irán de vuestra cuenta.

Se quedaron perplejos al oír esto. Seguro que había sido otra idea genial de su instructor…

Diecisiete regresó al extremo de la zona de tiro, se recostó despreocupadamente en la columna acostumbrada y se dispuso a mirar, desde allí, el progreso de la clase.

Y, efectivamente, sucedió lo que ya había esperado. Satisfecho, el androide vio cómo sus alumnos vaciaban sus cargadores, incapaces de acertar a alguna de las dianas móviles. Desanimados, cedían el turno al siguiente cadete y la historia se repetía.

Se hizo el silencio una vez finalizada la tanda completa. Ni siquiera intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Unos observaban, abstraídos, sus propias armas, otros las habían soltado en las mesas auxiliares y se habían cruzado de brazos y otros, simplemente, aguardaban a que Diecisiete les humillara.

Y el androide se mantuvo impertérrito durante unos minutos más, regocijándose del momento y logrando que la tensión aumentara en la zona de tiro. ¡Ah! Le encantaba hacer eso...

Finalmente, se separó de la columna y, se colocó él mismo en la zona de tiro, mirándoles con mofa.

—Supongo que ya os ha quedado claro que no sabéis absolutamente NADA —dijo Diecisiete.

Se descolgó el rifle del hombro y llenó su propio cargador. En silencio apuntó desde el mismo lugar donde estaba y disparó rápidamente las cuatro balas.

Hizo blanco en el puro centro de cada una de las dianas móviles.

—Habéis olvidado que el frío, la humedad y el viento son factores determinantes en la trayectoria de una bala. Tenéis la teoría, pero no sabéis aplicarla para rectificar el disparo. Volved a cargar los rifles —concluyó, clavando sobre ellos una mirada desprovista de cualquier emoción.

Sí, era una leyenda de los Rangers, eso era indiscutible. Pero era el mayor hijo de puta que habían conocido en la academia.

Diecisiete se alejó, esta vez, hasta la parte trasera de la zona de tiro. Se acuclilló junto a Tristan y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, con actitud desgarbada.

Con todas las putadas que les hacía y aquellos memos regresaban semana tras semana.

Resopló, asqueado. Estaba deseando que pasaran esos dos meses que le quedaban como instructor para perderlos de vista definitivamente.

Durante media hora más se sucedieron los disparos. Y las caras de los alumnos cada vez eran más largas. Y a falta de diez minutos para que finalizara la clase a casi nadie le quedaban ganas de seguir practicando. Ya les había quedado claro que les faltaba mucha práctica.

Sólo una persona continuaba cargando su rifle, disparando y probando rectificaciones: la única chica de la clase.

—Piper por qué no lo dejas ya —le dijo uno de sus compañeros, claramente disgustado—. La clase está a punto de terminar y estás malgastando tu dinero.

Piper frunció el ceño y miró de reojo al chico, brevemente, antes de colocar su rifle en el hombro una vez más.

—Mi dinero es cosa mía. Cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré —gruñó.

El muchacho bufó y le dio la espalda.

Y, completamente concentrada, Piper disparó su último cargador, acertando esta vez en dos de las dianas, aunque no en el centro.

Orgullosa de sí misma, volteó y miró a sus compañeros, jactándose de su habilidad. Ninguno fue capaz de dedicarle alguna frase de ánimo o de reconocimiento, aunque, de todas formas, eso no era lo que ella quería.

Piper se volvió hacia Diecisiete y le miró, expectante. La única aprobación que ella deseaba era la de él.

Pero Diecisiete no había prestado atención a su último tiro. De hecho ya no miraba, ni de forma ausente, el transcurso de la clase.

Le vio alzándose del suelo y poniendo rumbo hacia la entrada de la zona de tiro, donde aguardaba una figura bajita, encapuchada y embutida en un impermeable de color granate, a la que el lobo saludaba ya efusivamente, agitando la cola, feliz.

Siempre que esa chica aparecía por allí, a Diecisiete dejaba de importarle el resto del mundo. Ya no existía nadie más, justo como en aquel momento. No dijo ni siquiera un "sois unos inútiles" o un "sois el futuro más negro que han tenido las fuerzas de seguridad", para finalizar la clase. Era como si, simplemente, los cadetes hubieran desaparecido.

La clase terminó y los muchachos comenzaron a recoger el material y a guardar las armas sin esperar a que el instructor se lo indicara. Piper observaba, decepcionada, la escena que sucedía en aquel rincón, justo en el acceso de la zona de tiro.

Guardó su rifle en la funda mientras lanzaba miradas curiosas hacia la pareja. Desde allí no podía oír nada de lo que decían ya que el ruido de la lluvia contra el aluminio del techo enmascaraba sus voces, pero vio cómo Diecisiete se quitaba su sombrero y lo colocaba con rudeza en la cabeza de la muchacha.

Vio la sonrisa de ella, en su rostro medio oculto por la capucha. Y vio el modo en que él rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo, antes de alejarse de la zona de tiro caminando juntos, bajo la lluvia que ya no era tan fuerte.

¿Qué había hecho esa chica para llegar tan profundamente al oxidado e imposible corazón de su instructor?

 **…**

—No hace falta que me aprietes tanto, Diecisiete —se quejaba ella, apretujada por su brazo de hierro—. No me voy a caer.

El androide se había agarrado un cabreo monumental al verla allí. Y eso que ella había ido a buscarle con la intención de darle una sorpresa y pasar más rato juntos antes de ir a recoger a los niños a la escuela.

—Te dije que iría YO a buscarte —farfulló Diecisiete, remarcando la palabra "yo". La atrajo hacia él y la estrechó aún más. Las tablas de madera eran muy resbaladizas.

—¡Auch! —exclamó ella, viéndose forzada a aferrarse a su cintura para no trastabillar—. Sí, me lo dijiste, en caso que lloviera. Pero casi ha dejado de llover. ¡Mira el cielo!

Diecisiete sólo gruñó. Ruby tenía razón, la tormenta se estaba deteniendo y las nubes daban paso a los primeros rayos del sol. Pero eso no era una excusa válida.

La zoóloga rodó los ojos.

—De todas formas tenía que ir al Centro de Recuperación a hacer una revisión del estado de los huevos en incubación. Ya estaba a mitad de camino de aquí, así que decidí venir —se defendió Ruby. No iba a dejar de trabajar porque Diecisiete no le diera la gana que ella no saliera de casa los días de lluvia—. Encima que lo he hecho para darte una sorpresa. Pensaba que te alegrarías de verme —murmuró, con tono de decepción.

Él la miró de soslayo y sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Claro! Porque el clima es el mejor para conducir hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo Diecisiete en tono irónico—. Los caminos están en un estado perfecto para que una mujer embarazada conduzca por ellos —añadió.

—Diecisiete… —imploró ella.

—Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Confiscarte el coche, "Bichóloga"? —continúo él, amenazador.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y desvió la vista.

—Eres peor que un padre estricto —bufó ella, entre dientes.

—No tienes idea del padre estricto que puedo llegar a ser… —masculló él, entornando los ojos—. ¡Tristan! ¡A tu sitio!

El tono y las palabras hicieron reaccionar al lobo que puso rumbo, obedientemente, hacia la puerta de la oficina de los Rangers mientras Diecisiete, con Ruby aún firmemente sujeta, buscaba la cápsula de la aeronave y la activaba junto a su propio 4x4.

 **…**

A falta de diez minutos para que los niños salieran de la escuela el día se había despejado por completo. Aquellas tormentas primaverales solían durar tan sólo unas horas.

Cerca de la valla exterior del colegio, Ruby y Diecisiete aguardaban a que finalizaran las clases, ella recogiéndose el cabello, despeinado por la humedad, y él mirando distraídamente la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Ruby miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió al darse cuenta lo que Diecisiete estaba mirando.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella.

—Sigo pensando que se parece más a Cell que a mí...

Ruby rió. Diecisiete bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó.

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Te gustaría que fuera una copia tuya —susurró ella, dándole un pequeño empujón, de forma traviesa.

—No estaría mal…—respondió él, pensativo.

—A mi me gustaría que tuviera…

—Mis ojos y mi nariz —la interrumió él. Ella le miró, sorprendida—. Todavía me acuerdo, Ruby —explicó Diecisiete.

Ella sonrió, tímidamente, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—Diecisiete, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —confesó ella.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a rechazar la Cátedra de Rolston —confesó, con la vista posada en la mano de él—. Tú tenías razón desde el principio. Trabajar encerrada en un despacho no es lo mío. Además, no quiero que nuestros hijos se críen en la ciudad. No quiero que nuestro bebé nazca allí.

Diecisiete la miró brevemente. Podía ver perfectamente que decía la verdad, pero también podía notar el pesar en su voz. Rechazaría ese puesto, esa oportunidad que seguía siendo la Cátedra para ella, y lo haría por su familia. Era un sacrificio muy grande por su parte.

El androide la obligó a mirarle alzando su mentón y sonrió.

—Esa es una sabia decisión. Allí no durarías nada, te pasaría como a Blake.

—¿Como a Blake?

—El mundo te comería viva —aclaró Diecisiete. Por su expresión vio que Ruby no sabía a qué se refería. Y es que ella no había estado presente las veces que el androide le había soltado aquella sentencia al niño—. Déjalo, no lo entenderías.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y se hizo la ofendida, propinándole un suave golpe con el codo, al que él respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

Y, en aquel momento, la puerta de la escuela se abrió y los niños comenzaron a salir. Algunos corrían, otros caminaban con tranquilidad, charlando. Y tras un grupo bastante numeroso, salieron Blake y Auri de la mano.

A los dos se les encendió el rostro cuando Ruby les saludó efusivamente con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Estás preparado, papá? —preguntó ella. Diecisiete asintió.

Esa tarde habían decidido darles la noticia a los niños.

 **…**

La cara de un tal tío Pietro era la imagen de una heladería que llevaba su nombre: un señor de mediana edad entrado en kilos, con un bigote poblado, un gorro de chef y una sonrisa amplia, levantando el pulgar en un signo de positivismo.

En la terraza del negocio, Diecisiete tamborileaba con los dedos encima de la mesa ante la que se había sentado junto a su familia, mirando aquel ridículo cartel, mientras los niños daban cuenta de dos copas de helado de varios sabores y jugaban a encestar pequeños trocitos de papel arrancados de sus manteles individuales dentro del vaso vacío de su padre. Sabían que, de todas formas, Diecisiete no iba a usar ese vaso.

Ruby miró a Diecisiete brevemente antes de aclararse la garganta y dirigirse a los niños.

—Escuchad, tenemos algo que deciros —dijo sonriéndoles, nerviosa—. Os acordáis de que me he estado encontrando un poco mal últimamente, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te pasa mamá? ¿Estás enferma? —pregunto Auri. Tenía la cara manchada de chocolate.

Ruby tomó una servilleta y limpió la boca de la niña antes de responder.

—No, cielo. Estoy bien —sonrió—. Mejor que bien. Lo que me pasa es que estoy embarazada. ¡Vais a tener un hermanito!

Blake la miró con cara de confusión y Auri sonrió, sorprendida. Se bajó de la silla y rodeó la mesa para arrojarse a los brazos de Ruby.

—¿Y que es niño o niña? —preguntó la pequeña.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Ruby—. Es demasiado pequeño aún.

—¡Yo quiero que sea niña! ¿Puedo escoger?

Diecisiete rió con la pregunta de Auri y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Vaya… —musitó, decepcionada—. Y, ¿cuándo nacerá? —preguntó entonces, la niña.

—Aún falta bastante Auri. Unos siete meses más o menos —respondió Ruby. Auri la miró aún más confundida.

—¿Eso es pronto?

Diecisiete alzó las cejas. La máquina de preguntar se había puesto en marcha.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

—Nacerá cuando sea invierno otra vez —le dijo.

Ahora la mente de Auri tendría trabajo durante un rato. Habían estudiado las estaciones del año en la escuela, de modo que se puso enseguida a hacer memoria para recordar el orden y saber cuándo vendría el invierno

Pero Blake, que había permanecido en silencio desde que Ruby les había dado la noticia, formuló entonces su propia pregunta.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Ruby le miró, sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, la chica.

Diecisiete le miró con ojos entornados.

El pequeño permaneció con la vista fija en sus propias manos, que en aquel momento jugueteaban con un trozo de papel de su mantel, y no dijo nada más.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le pregunto Ruby.

—Pues… que si tenéis un hijo, él será más importante para vosotros que nosotros dos —confesó Blake.

Entonces Ruby miró a Diecisiete. No había previsto la posibilidad de que Blake se lo tomara de aquella manera. Pero era normal, era un niño muy sensible y además era el mayor, por lo tanto era más consciente de las diferencias entre un niño adoptado y uno biológico.

Suspiró, frustrada y enfadada consigo misma por haber cometido ese fallo.

¿Cómo podía eliminar de la mente de Blake aquella preocupación infundada? ¿Cómo explicarle que esos miedos carecían de lógica?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Que tenga nuestra sangre no le hará más importante —explicó Diecisiete, y miró a Blake con el rostro serio.

Sus ojos de hielo estaban clavados en los verdes del niño. Blake no pudo sostener la mirada de su padre y la bajó hasta su propia copa de helado.

Ruby frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

—Blake. No estés preocupado por eso… —insistió—. Este bebé saldrá de una barriga diferente de la que salisteis vosotros, eso es todo.

Y era así. No existía nada más que los diferenciara.

—Pero… ¿Y si dejáis de querernos? —susurró Blake.

Ruby se desinflaba por momentos. El pavor de Blake era perder el cariño de Diecisiete y Ruby que tanto había tardado en asimilar, y a Ruby le habría gustado ser capaz de eliminar ese miedo.

—Oh, Blake… —murmuró la chica. Se levantó de su silla, se acuclilló a su lado y le obligó a mirarla—. Eso no va a suceder jamás, ¿me oyes? Nunca, nunca podríamos dejar de quereros, eso es imposible —susurró.

Y Blake apartó la vista.

Ruby ya no sabía qué más decirle. Miró a Diecisiete con expresión suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda.

El androide observaba la escena en silencio. Aquel niño era tozudo de verdad y si se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que los iban a desplazar, iba a ser muy difícil sacársela. Sólo el tiempo podría demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Entornó los ojos y miró entonces a Auri. Las palabras de Blake habían tenido efecto incluso en la niña que, en un principio, ni siquiera se había planteado la cuestión que su hermano había puesto sobre la mesa.

—Tienes razón —concedió entonces. Los dos niños y Ruby le miraron, sorprendidos—. Tres niños de golpe es demasiado… —Ruby abrió los ojos al máximo. No podía creer lo que la bocaza de Diecisiete estaba soltando—. Menos mal que tú ya no eres un niño, ¿verdad, Blake? —dijo, cambiando la entonación—. Yo solo no voy a poder con todo, estoy muchas horas fuera de casa. Necesito que me ayudes, que cuando yo no esté tú estés al mando —dijo, y se inclinó hacia él. Blake alzó la vista de la copa y le miró, de nuevo—. Que seas el jefe y protejas a tus hermanos y a Ruby. ¿Podrás con eso? ¿O es demasiada responsabilidad para ti?

¿Protegerlos? ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba la confianza de Diecisiete en él?

Observó a su padre y su expresión cambió de la preocupación a la fascinación. Pese a sus ojos fríos, sabía que Diecisiete siempre hablaba en serio.

No lo pensó más y asintió con energía.

—Puedo hacerlo, papá —afirmó, sin rastro de duda en la voz.

Diecisiete sonrió de medio lado.

—No esperaba menos.

Ruby suspiró, aliviada.

Diecisiete, inexplicablemente, comprendía a la perfección el funcionamiento de la mente de Blake y había aprendido a manejarle. En lugar de intentar convencerle con argumentos que el niño no iba a creerse, le había hecho sentir importante de otro modo: haciéndole responsable de su familia.

El androide sabía que el sentido del deber de aquel niño era muy fuerte, de modo que con aquella estrategia, Diecisiete se aseguraba de que su preocupación se disolviera. Había tocado su fibra sensible.

—Basta ya de drama. Ahora pasemos a cosas más divertidas —dijo entonces.

Diecisiete tomó la chapa metálica de la botella de refresco de Ruby y la dobló de forma imposible entre dos de sus dedos hasta convertirla en un perdigón.

Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo lanzó con un gesto, como de látigo, hacia el cartel del tío Pietro, atravesándolo y dejándolo sin dientes.

La nueva imagen del tío Pietro arrancó a los niños una sonora carcajada.

—¡Hazlo otra vez papá! —pidió Auri, aplaudiendo.

—¿A que no aciertas otra vez? — dijo Ruby

—¿No estarás apostando, "Bichóloga"? —murmuró Diecisiete, con un matiz misterioso en la voz.

Ella le miró, pensativa, y disimuló una sonrisa.

—Puede ser…

Él guardó silencio un instante, evaluando sus palabras, y la observó con ojos entornados.

—De acuerdo, escoged un blanco —dijo, dirigiéndose a los niños. Luego indicó a Ruby que se aproximara, con un gesto casi imperceptible de su dedo—. Y tú ven aquí y dime qué quieres apostar —murmuró.

Con los niños distraídos, buscando algo interesante contra lo que su padre pudiera disparar, Ruby se acercó a Diecisiete, quien no dejaba de observarla, y se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

—Has sido muy hábil —susurró ella, y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla—. Ya no sabía qué decirle. Me preocupa mucho que piense esas cosas, Diecisiete.

—No sería Blake si no lo hiciera —replicó él, tranquilamente. Y Ruby sospechó que Diecisiete, a diferencia de ella, sí había contado con esa reacción de Blake—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que solías decirme? Sólo es un niño. Dejará de preocuparse con el tiempo.

—Eso espero —suspiró ella.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene motivos para preocuparse —dijo. Era cierto. El tiempo le demostraría a Blake que no tenía motivos para tener miedo. La expresión del androide cambió, entonces. Inclinó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que dirigió a Ruby—. Ahora hablemos de la apuesta.

Ruby abrió la boca, sorprendida, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Las miradas matadoras de Diecisiete siempre tenían el mismo efecto sobre ella.

—¡Papi, ya! —gritó Auri, e interrumpió de golpe el momento sexy de su padre, estirando del extremo de su cazadora. Él rodó los ojos, frustrado.

El androide se inclinó y Auri susurró algo en su oído mientras señalaba a un hombre calvo que se acercaba caminando por la calle. Blake escondía su risa detrás de las manos.

—Mmmh, un objetivo móvil… Muy bien —dijo Diecisiete. Arrancó un buen pedazo de papel del mantel de Blake y lo mojó para que pesara más—. Entonces influyen más factores, la humedad, la velocidad del viento…

—Diecisiete… —musitó Ruby, temiéndose lo peor. Pero él la ignoró.

—Si queréis probar el tiro con un blanco móvil, podemos decirle al tío "bola de billar" que venga un día a corretear por el jardín… Y le disparamos todos —murmuró. Lo último lo dijo mientras preparaba el proyectil, que había adquirido el tamaño de una nuez en sus manos, y cerraba un ojo para apuntar.

—Diecisiete, ni se te ocurra —le advirtió Ruby.

—Lo siento. La ventanilla de las apuestas está cerrada —respondió él.

 **…**

La puerta de la oficina se abrió a última hora de la tarde. Tristan, que se hallaba tumbado en su lugar de costumbre, donde incluso habían colocado un gran cojín para él, se levantó de un rápido movimiento y trotó hasta Diecisiete. El androide recibió el cariñoso saludo con un suave golpecito entre las orejas del lobo y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina de los Rangers en compañía del animal, sin tan siquiera saludar.

Pero el Jefe le detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—¡Eh, chico! Te largaste sin decir nada y nos dejaste a tu chucho.

Diecisiete volteó de nuevo. El Jefe estaba recostado en su butaca, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Cerró la tapa del encendedor con un gesto rápido de la mano y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y miró a Diecisiete con ojos entornados y rostro severo.

El androide se encogió de hombros y lo observó, a su vez, inexpresivo.

—Él quiso quedarse aquí. ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?

—Déjate de idioteces y siéntate. Tengo que hablar contigo —espetó el Jefe de repente.

Diecisiete alzó una ceja sorprendido por el atrevimiento del veterano Ranger.

Sonrió y decidió seguirle la corriente. El Jefe no era consciente de que cada vez se la jugaba más a menudo y eso hacía el trato con él aún más divertido. Aquel hombre significaba un reto constante para Diecisiete.

El androide se sentó frente a él, obedientemente, y le encaró con el rostro serio y los codos apoyados en la mesa.

—Supongo que ya has oído algo acerca de las nuevas incorporaciones al Cuerpo de los Rangers. Este año sólo habrá dos oficiales nuevos. Y el poco éxito es muy probable que se deba a tus clases "magistrales" —dijo el Jefe entornando los ojos y mirando acusadoramente a Diecisiete. El androide levantó ambas manos en un gesto que claramente decía "yo no he hecho nada"—. Los aprendices comenzarán oficialmente cuando terminen el año académico y se licencien en julio —continuó el Jefe.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? La gestión administrativa me importa bien poco.

—Como todo Diecisiete, como todo —añadió el Jefe.

Dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo y le sonrío. Y esa sonrisa no le gustó nada al androide. Llevaba demasiados años trabajando a las órdenes del Jefe como para no saber, de antemano, que lo que le iba a decir a continuación no le iba a gustar.

—Resulta que desde la Administración de los Cuerpos de Seguridad han decidido regular las incorporaciones al Cuerpo de Rangers. A partir de este año, se realizarán igual que en el de la Policía o el de los Bomberos —explicó—. Antes de iniciar definitivamente su contratación, pasarán un tiempo en prácticas en el que acompañaran a oficiales veteranos en las patrullas diurnas. Los dos cadetes nuevos ya han sido asignados a sus respectivos compañeros. Uno de ellos irá con Flynn, y el otro…

—Déjame adivinarlo… —murmuró el androide.

—...Eres tú Diecisiete —finalizó el Jefe—. Y créeme, yo mismo me posicioné en contra de ello. Sé que cualquier contacto tuyo con otro ser humano en este trabajo va acabar mal. Pero no pude evitarlo: ella insistió.

Los ojos de Diecisiete se entornaron al oír el pronombre.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó. Aunque sospechaba la respuesta. Sólo había un miembro femenino en su clase.

—Tu novata: Piper Zant.

O, como Jimmy la llamaba: la rubia de los "bazookas".

—Joder…

Diecisiete dio un puñetazo en la mesa del Jefe que hizo vibrar todo lo que había en su superfie. El Ranger sujetó la taza para evitar que se derramara el poco café frío que aún quedaba en el fondo.

—¡Me niego, Jefe! —exclamó el androide—. Dile a esa chica que soy un psicópata y que no podéis dejarla sola conmigo… No sé, invéntate algo.

—Eso no sería mentira del todo… —confesó el Jefe—. Pero me temo que esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya. Si te niegas, incumplirías deliberadamete la normativa oficial del departamento, y eso te podría acarrear problemas profesionales. Incluso podrían bajarte de rango, y retirarte el aumento de sueldo, claro.

Diecisiete bufó. No podía creer que le estuvieran colocando entre la espada y la pared. ¡A él!

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, Jefe? —preguntó, con voz sibilina—. Me llaman el "freak del lago". Podría ahogarla y alegar locura transitoria. Esas cosas siempre funcionan con los tarados.

—Tienes una conciencia a prueba del bien y el mal, pero no cuela, chico —respondió el Jefe, que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la honestidad del androide.

—¿Y reventar toda esta barraca?... No, eso no le gustaría a Ruby… —dijo, descartando él mismo la idea, pensativo.

El Jefe apagó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero de cristal y expulsó el humo de la última calada sin perderle de vista.

—¿Se te acabó ya el repertorio?

Diecisiete ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió de forma pícara

—No me provoques, Jefe… —canturreó.

—Me temo que no te queda otra, chico. Ríndete a la burocracia.

—Mierda… —masculló Diecisiete, finalmente. La sonrisa de suficiencia se borró de su rostro y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla con gesto de derrota.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Diecisiete se niega a enseñar los secretos del tiro al blanco móvil a sus alumnos pero no se cansa de hacer demostraciones para sus niños. ¿Es una ternura o no?_

 _Y respecto a Piper... Ja ja ja ja... Ja_

O_O

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	50. Capítulo L

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo L

 **..::::..**

* * *

Como Alec solía tener problemas para mantener secretos cuando se emocionaba demasiado, y Ruby no quería que la noticia llegara al _Decovisa_ antes de hora, había decidido comunicar su embarazo simultáneamente tanto a sus dos amigos como a sus jefes del Departamento de Conservación. Y lo había hecho justo el día anterior.

Aquel día los tres trabajaban en el Centro de Recuperación. Alec procesaba unas muestras de agua, un procedimiento rutinario con el que controlaban la calidad de los acuíferos, Ruby pasaba algunas notas a su laptop y Adler alimentaba a los polluelos de águila dorada, que habían nacido hacía cuatro días, los protagonistas del proyecto de reintroducción a la vida salvaje.

—¡Aún no puedo creerlo! —exclamó Alec, desde la mesa en la que trabajaba..

Alec aún no asimilaba la noticia y se dejaba llevar por la emoción de vez en cuando.

Y Ruby reía divertida con sus reacciones espontáneas.

El veterinario estaba de espaldas y vestía su bata médica de manga corta. Llevaba una mascarilla que cubría su boca y el cabello largo recogido en un moño. Con la nuca despejada se veía claramente el tatuaje de su espalda que subía por el cuello, sin seguir un patrón definido, parecido a un tribal sin simetrías y con relieves en la piel.

—Tú aún no te lo crees y yo ya lo sospechaba desde hace semanas —murmuraba el médico.

—¿Cómo podías saberlo? —preguntó Ruby, intrigada.

Era incomprensible. Esa vez, Ruby había sido discreta, y los síntomas habían ayudado. No habían sido tan fuertes como en el anterior embarazo.

En la semana diez desaparecieron las migrañas y no había sentido náuseas hasta entonces.

—Fácil: dejaste de tomar café de golpe. ¡Tú, que no puedes vivir sin café! —argumentó Adler, exagerando la respuesta. Ruby levantó una ceja, ese era un buen punto—. Tus bocadillos y tus snacks pasaron a ser fruta fresca y jugos naturales. Duermes siestas por los rincones… ¿Sigo? —preguntó, volteando a medias para mirar a Ruby.

—No hace falta… —musitó ella.

Alec se cruzó de brazos en aquel instante y arrojó una mirada acusadora a la zoóloga.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírnoslo?

—Lo siento. Pero quería ser cauta, el riesgo de aborto espontáneo es más alto en el primer trimestre así que decidí no decir nada, por si acaso, hasta esta semana, la número trece…

—¡Qué boba eres Ruby! —dijo Alec, abrazándola—. ¡Vamos a ser tíos! —exclamó, eufórico. Y señaló a Adler y a sí mismo.

El veterinario pescó el gesto por el rabillo del ojo y gruñó.

—Yo no voy a ser tío de nadie. Y tú… Dí más bien que vas a ser TÍA.

—¡Oh, sí! —replicó Alec, feliz, provocando una carcajada de Ruby—. Nena, ¿qué tal se lo tomó tu chico rebelde? —añadió. Ante esa pregunta Ruby sonrió ampliamente y alzó los pulgares—. Deduzco por ese gesto que no le tengo que dar una paliza.

—No Alec, no es necesario —rió la chica.

—Oye, Ru, ¿tienes en cuenta que no puedes implicarte en las tareas del Centro de Recuperación como antes? —inquirió Adler. Los polluelos seguían piando como locos.

Ella mordió el extremo de su lapicero y la expresión de su rostro cambió.

—Si, ya lo sé. Mi ginecólogo ya me avisó —gruñó.

—Me acabo de perder —confesó Alec.

—Es por precaución —explicó el veterinario—. Con estos polluelos no habrá problema, porque estarán aislados de virus durante bastante tiempo. Pero los animales que tenemos ingresados en rehabilitación no están vacunados y pueden transmitir toxoplasmosis, leishmaniosis, la enfermedad de Lyme, etc. Son enfermedades que atraviesan la placenta y pueden provocar consecuencias graves en el feto. Así que Ruby se va a limitar a trabajar en el proyecto de las águilas y a escribir informes, que no se le da mal.

—Odio la verborrea de los médicos… —farfulló Ruby

—No te enfades, Ru. Podrás asistir a las prácticas de vuelo de los aguiluchos cuando tengan tres meses. Y si te portas bien, dentro de cinco podrás venir a soltarlos al risco.

—Al menos viviré el gran momento... Muchas gracias, doctor —dijo Ruby, sarcástica.

Suspiró. Nada de operaciones arriesgadas. Del refugio a casa y de ahí a la Central de los Rangers.

Esa vez todos iban a asegurarse de que la tranquilidad reinaba en su embarazo.

 **…**

Las dos nuevas incorporaciones del Cuerpo de Rangers comenzaban aquel día a trabajar en fase de prácticas: una chica rubia, menuda y voluptuosa, y un muchacho pelirrojo, con gafas y con expresión adusta que asentía con energía a cualquier explicación que recibían de Flynn, que hacía de guía de los dos en las instalaciones de la Central, mientras el compañero asignado a la cadete llegaba para recogerla.

Flynn miró su reloj por enésima vez. Ya pasaban de las once de la mañana y Diecisiete aún no se dignaba a aparecer por allá.

—Estos son los vestuarios —explicó, y abrió una puerta que reveló una sencilla estancia repleta de taquillas de metal y bancos de madera—. Aquí podéis dejar vuestras cosas y cambiaros de ropa. También hay duchas… Ehh… Lo siento, Piper —se disculpó el hombre—. No tenemos vestuario femenino. Nunca habíamos tenido una chica en el cuerpo.

—No importa —respondió ella—. Me cambiaré en el baño

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Flynn al verla curiosear el interior del vestuario, antes de continuar con la visita. Pero cuando iban a salir de la pequeña estancia, ingresó Jimmy, portando una bolsa de deporte que arrojó sin cuidado alguno sobre uno de los bancos de madera.

—¡Eh! ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Empezáis hoy? —preguntó.

Los cadetes asintieron, y la joven notó que los ojos del recién llegado no abandonaban cierta zona de su anatomía. Frunció el ceño y ahuecó la pechera de su chaqueta de mezclilla, contrariada.

—Si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea, puedes llamarme. Te ayudaré con gusto… —le dijo Jimmy, con una sonrisa cautivadora—. A ti también, claro —se apresuró a incluir al otro novato.

—Gracias, pero estaré bien —respondió Piper, en tono frío.

—¡De acuerdo! —concedió Jimmy, y procedió a abrir su bolsa, de la que extrajo una camisa marrón oscuro con una gruesa línea longitudinal en los hombros. La dejó sobre el banco, y sobre ésta el brazalete naranja distintivo de los Rangers. Se desnudó de cintura para arriba, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Jimmy tenía una musculatura muy marcada y, viendo que la chica rechazaba su ayuda, pensó que, quizás, si le mostraba la mercancía, ella estaría más dispuesta a comprarla.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. Sus ojos no abandonaron en ningún momento el rostro excesivamente confiado de Jimmy.

—Si lo prefieres, cuando termine tu jornada podemos resolver dudas con una cerveza, en la taberna —murmuró, en tono seductor.

La chica rodó los ojos. Era el colmo, tenía un compañero exhibicionista que no entendía cuándo le estaban dando calabazas.

Flynn resopló, cansado de las tonterías de Jimmy.

—Oye, ¿por qué no vas a preparar café? El Jefe debe estar al llegar y ya sabes cómo se pone si no se toma un café mientras se fuma un pitillo.

—En seguida, Flynn. ¿Tú también quieres café, preciosa?

Ella entornó los ojos. Increíble… Y con esa insistencia, tenía la impresión que si no daba su brazo aparentemente a torcer iba a seguirla como un cachorro durante toda la mañana ¡Por Kami, qué tipo más pesado!

—Sí —respondió, entre dientes—, con dos de azúcar —añadió.

—Te gusta lo dulce, ¿eh? —gruñó Jimmy con una sonrisa más típica de Diecisiete que de él mismo.

—¡Jimmy! —gritó Flynn, asqueado.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió el muchacho, saliendo del vestuario a toda prisa.

—No es mal chico, pero tiene la boca demasiado grande… —se disculpó Flynn. La joven esbozó una sonrisa forzada. No hacía falta que intentara venderle como un buen muchacho, ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los babosos—. Aunque lo curioso es que él es el único que sabe tratar a Diecisiete.

El nombre hizo que la actitud de Piper cambiara completamente. Se giró hacia Flynn y le observó con interés renovado.

—Y… ¿Cuál es la taquilla de Diecisiete? —preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresada.

Flynn detectó el cambio en la voz de Piper y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—La segunda de la cuarta fila. Pero nunca la ha usado —explicó, mientras señalaba la mencionada taquilla—. Él vive en el bosque y apenas aparece por aquí una o dos veces por semana para rellenar formularios o entregar delincuentes.

—Oh… ¿Vive en el bosque? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… —respondió Flynn. Los ojos de la chica se movieron de nuevo a la taquilla, y el hombre suspiró—. Escucha Piper, no sé qué interés tienes en Diecisiete pero te aseguro que…

La risa de Jimmy y la voz de Diecisiete llamaron entonces la atención de los tres. Piper abrió los ojos como platos, y caminó deprisa hacia la puerta del vestuario, seguida de su compañero cadete y del mismo Flynn. Se asomó y vio a su instructor, de pie, apoyado en el mostrador con el peso sobre una pierna y escribiendo mientras miraba a alguien con aire amenazador. Sentado junto a sus piernas estaba el perro que siempre iba con él, y sobre la superficie medio rallada del mostrador había dejado el rifle.

—… Sigo pensando que serías un blanco móvil perfecto… —musitó, pensativo.

— Tu no le harías tal cosa a tu consultor sentimental —sonó la voz de Jimmy, desde el fondo de la oficina..

—Oh, por supuesto que no —siseó Diecisiete, dando a entender con su tono que lo que realmente quería decir era "por supuesto que sí"

—Diecisiete.

Flynn le llamó desde detrás de Piper y ella dio un respingo cuando el androide se giró hacia allí.

Mordía y le daba vueltas a una ramita en su boca. Vio a Piper y ella se encogió. En aquel sitio cerrado, Diecisiete se veía extrañamente más alto e imponente de lo normal… Y más cerca. La joven no fue capaz de sostener su mirada y se puso a observar las tablas de madera del suelo.

El androide detectó instantáneamente su nerviosismo y sonrió con malicia, observándola con los ojos entornados. Piper aún no se había puesto el uniforme, y bajo la chaqueta corta de mezclilla destacaban sus dos buenos… Bazookas.

Diecisiete miró a Jimmy, de soslayo. Tal como había imaginado, la vista del joven estaba posada sobre los pechos de Piper sin pudor alguno, como si fuera capaz de escanear la anatomía de la chica. Los ojos de Jimmy actuaban como si se tratara de su propio escáner para detectar las unidades de poder, pero en el caso del joven Ranger, lo que detectaba era la talla de sostén.

—Ella es Piper Zant —dijo Flynn, entonces, rompiendo el silencio—, creo que ya lo sabes. Comienza hoy a patrullar contigo.

—Sí, me suena ese nombre —masculló Diecisiete, interesado aún en las expresiones cambiantes de la cara de Jimmy.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida. ¿Me suena? ¿Cómo que me suena? ¡Llevaba ocho meses acudiendo a su clase sin faltar un solo día!

—Aún no entiendo ese interés tuyo por acompañarme a mí precisamente… —musitó el androide—. No me des problemas, "Pimienta".

—¿Pi-Pimienta? —tartamudeó ella.

—Así te llamas, ¿no? Tienes cinco minutos para alistarte.

Agarró el rifle del mostrador y salió de la oficina con su lobo pegado a los talones.

Piper frunció el ceño, mirando la puerta cerrarse.

—No te lo tomes como algo especial —dijo una voz, cerca de ella. Piper volteó y encontró a Jimmy ofreciéndole una taza de café, con una sonrisa sincera, esta vez. Ella tomó la taza y dio un sorbo corto. No era mal café—. Booz es "Boozzy", Tristan es "Perro Tonto", Ruby es la "Bichóloga" y yo soy el "Idiota". ¡Mucho gusto, "Pimienta"!

 **…**

Diecisiete aguardaba ya dentro del coche, con un brazo apoyado en el marco de la ventanilla abierta, observando los árboles del cercano bosque sin demasiado interés. Ni siquiera la miró cuando Piper abrió la puerta del acompañante.

La chica dio una ojeada al interior del 4x4 de color azul oscuro. Estaba perfectamente limpio pero había algo de pelo en el asiento, que se apresuró a sacudir antes de sentarse.

A su lado, Diecisiete arrojó por la ventanilla la ramita que había estado mordiendo y giró la llave en el contacto. Rotó el torso para mirar a través del cristal trasero al maniobrar para dar media vuelta y Piper también lo hizo. Era un defecto que tenía, siempre solía mirar en la dirección en la que otra persona lo hiciera. Entonces vio al lobo mirándola con interés desde el maletero, con las orejas elevadas.

Piper sonrió. Ese animal siempre le había parecido precioso. Y otra cosa más atrajo su atención hacia los asientos traseros: un alzador de niño.

—¿Cómo se llama tu perro? —preguntó, tratando de romper el hielo.

—Es un lobo y se llama Tristan —aclaró Diecisiete, en tono neutro. Al oír su nombre el lobo alzó las orejas y ladeó la cabeza—. Es un nombre estúpido pero es al que responde.

—Si no te gusta ese nombre, ¿por qué lo llamaste así? —preguntó Piper, extrañada.

—Yo no le puse ese nombre… —masculló Diecisiete.

El 4x4 se adentró en la espesura del bosque a través de la pista principal. La vegetación había crecido mucho con las lluvias de primavera y formaba un túnel a través del cual la luz del sol no llegaba al suelo, y el musgo cubría buena parte del camino.

Piper no había visto nunca tantos matices de verde. Era precioso.

—¿Siempre has patrullado solo? —dijo entonces, tratando de hacer conversar a Diecisiete, que callaba desde hacía cinco minutos.

—Aquí sí —respondió él. Y no dijo nada más.

—¿Antes no? —insistió ella.

Diecisiete la miró brevemente con un gesto frío que casi cortó la respiración de la pobre Piper. La chica tragó fuerte y esperó, sin osar decir nada más.

—Antes de ser Ranger estuve un tiempo "patrullando" por mi cuenta, con dos compañeros —respondió Diecisiete, entonces.

—Y, ¿qué paso? —murmuró la chica. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso.

—La cosa no cuajó… O puede que cuajara demasiado… No lo sé muy bien —murmuró él, pensando en Cell, absorviéndole. Chasqueó la lengua—. Como sea.

—¿No echas de menos tener compañeros?

La miró de soslayo. Piper tenía una forma muy peculiar de hablar, acento sureño que arrastraba las palabras en un ritmo sensual parecido a un ronroneo.

—A veces. A Diecisiéis le habría encantado esto… Le gustaban los pájaros.

El 4x4 continuó avanzando por el camino bajo la conducción hábil pero algo brusca del androide.

—Dieciséis y Diecisiete —musitó Piper, pensativa—. Qué curioso…

Luego fijó la vista al frente y no dijo nada más en kilómetros.

— _Central llamando a Diecisiete —_ la voz del Jefe emergía de la radio del coche.

—Aquí Diecisiete —respondió él, tras tomar el _walkie_ y pulsar el botón.

— _La Doctora tiene visita. Hay aquí un pez gordo del Decovisa que dice que viene a hablar con el equipo del Cuadrante Sur._

—Ella no me ha dicho nada acerca de que esperara a alguien —murmuró Diecisiete, extrañado.

— _Me parece que es una visita sorpresa. Tienes que volver para llevarle con ellos._

El androide resopló.

—Oído… —masculló.

Maniobró para dar la vuelta y cambió la frecuencia del _walkie_.

—¿"Bichóloga"? Aquí Diecisiete —dijo, y soltó el botón que generó un pequeño chasquido de interferencias.

— _Aquí "Bichóloga"_ —respondió la voz robótica de Ruby, al otro lado de la linea.

Piper miró el _walkie_ , extrañada. ¿Qué forma de responder era esa? ¿Se llamaba a sí misma con el sobrenombre que él le había puesto?

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Diecisiete.

— _En la clínica. ¿Por qué? ¿Vendrás a verme?_ —preguntó la zoóloga, y su voz se impregnó de la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

—Sí, en un rato. Y te llevaré una visita —dijo él.

— _¿Ah sí? Te espero, entonces._

Diecisiete cortó la comunicación, pero la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro cuando la Doctora "Bichóloga" respondió a su llamada no se borró.

Piper le observó atentamente durante unos minutos.

—¿Qué miras tanto, "Pimienta"? —dijo él, sin apartar la vista del camino, fastidiado.

—Nada… —respondió ella, y disimuló mirando por la ventana.

Veinte minutos después se hallaban de regreso ante el edificio de la Central de los Rangers. Junto a la puerta de la oficina aguardaba un tipo vestido con un traje informal, sin corbata, que sujetaba una cartera de piel.

El Jefe se hallaba de pie, a su lado.

Diecisiete y Piper salieron del coche y se acercaron a ellos.

—Este es el Director del _Decovisa_ , Claude Lorius —informó el Jefe.

Diecisiete les miró a ambos, de forma inexpresiva. El Jefe observaba con el rostro serio al tipo, y el hombre tenía el típico aspecto del perfil comercial o de finanzas. ¿Aquel era el Director del _Decovisa_? Tenía entendido, por Ruby, que aquel hombre estaba entrado en kilos y en años, y que lucía un aspecto desaliñado debido a sus largas jornadas de investigación que solían alargarse hasta la noche.

—¿Lorius? —canturreó el androide—. Qué raro… No me suena ese nombre —dijo, negando con la cabeza. Si Ruby lo hubiera nombrado, lo recordaría perfectamente.

—Sí. Han habido algunos cambios en la cúpula del departamento las últimas semanas —informó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se han renovado algunos puestos.

Diecisiete no dijo nada. Miró al tipo, inquisitivamente. Allí había algo que no era normal. ¿El Director del _Decovisa_ personándose allí? Ninguno de los mandamases de ese departamento se había acercado anteriormente por allí, ni en tiempos de Ben. ¿Qué quería ese tipo de Ruby?

—Diecisiete, tienes que llevarle con Ruby y su equipo —ordenó el Jefe.

—¡El famoso Diecisiete del que todos hablan! —exclamó el hombre, emocionado—. Es un honor conocerle —dijo, y alargó la mano para estrechar la del androide. Pero Diecisiete ya había volteado y abría la puerta de su coche.

Piper miró al hombre con cara de circunstancias antes de trotar tras su compañero y ocupar su propio lugar en el asiento delantero.

El Director Lorius se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta trasera.

—Por la otra puerta —dijo Diecisiete, con voz aterciopelada. En esa estaba el alzador de Auri.

Cuando el tipo, finalmente, subió al coche escuchó un gruñido gutural que venía del maletero del coche y que detuvo su torrente sanguíneo.

Se giró y se encontró al lobo con el lomo erizado, mirándole amenazadoramente.

—Un ejemplar precioso, sí… —musitó el hombre. La voz le temblaba.

Diecisiete observaba la escena a través del espejo retrovisor interior.

—¿No le vas a decir que pare? —preguntó Piper, preocupada.

—No. El "Perro Tonto" sabe lo que hace —respondió Diecisiete.

Tristan tenía un olfato extremadamente fino para las mentiras. El nerviosismo apestaba, bajo el criterio del olfato del lobo, como la mierda de alce. Y el comportamiento de su lobo corroboró las sospechas de Diecisiete, finalmente.

¿Qué intenciones traían al mismísimo Director del _Decovisa_ hasta el culo del mundo?

 **..::::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Este capítulo es cortito pero intenso. Cortito porque he tenido que dividirlo en dos ya que me pasaba de las 8000 palabras XD. Intenso because Jimmy, Piper y Diecisiete. Me río mucho con mi Jimmy._

 _Y Piper... ¿Qué opinión os genera Piper?_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	51. Capítulo LI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo LI

 **..::::..**

* * *

El androide había conducido completamente en silencio desde que salieron de la Central, limitándose sólo a lanzar miradas inquisitivas al Director del _Decovisa_ a través del retrovisor interior del coche. El ambiente en el habitáculo eran tan tenso que ni siquiera Piper osó forzar conversación alguna con Diecisiete.

Una vez en el Centro de Recuperación de Especies, el androide abrió el maletero para dejar salir a Tristan, y le ordenó que se quedara allí. El lobo tenía la entrada vetada desde que nacieron los polluelos por un tema de aislamiento de virus y bacterias.

Tras cruzarse con Mars y Nakai, los auxiliares de veterinaria que trabajaban bajo la supervisión de Adler en el Centro de Recuperación, Diecisiete entró en el edificio precediendo al Director del _Decovisa_ y a Piper.

Sus pasos resonaron en el corredor del modo habitual, acercándose a la puerta de la sala de trabajo, desde la que le llegó la voz de Ruby hablando distendidamente con Adler y Alec.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala los tres voltearon y Ruby le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente al verle. Pero antes de que Diecisiete pudiera decir nada, Lorius emergió tras él y se adelantó al encuentro de la zoóloga.

—¡Doctora Sinclair! —exclamó. Ella le miró, extrañada, como si no le conociera de nada—. Permítame felicitarla por su estado. ¡Ha sido una sorpresa para todos! —confesó el hombre.

Tomó la mano de Ruby y la estrechó educadamente, mientras la chica seguía mirándole como a un completo desconocido.

—Lo siento, pero no le conozco. ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó.

Alec y Adler observaban a Lorius, a su vez, con la misma confusión en el rostro. Ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de quién era ese tipo.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos. Desde el principio se había dado cuenta de que algo no era normal.

—Discúlpeme —dijo el hombre—. Me llamo Claude Lorius y soy el nuevo Director del Departamento de Conservación. Han habido cambios recientes en la última asamblea extraordinaria.

Ella tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes altos junto a la mesa de trabajo y frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Qué raro, nadie me comunicó nada. Ni siquiera recibí una llamada de Spencer... —murmuró.

—Han sido cambios muy recientes. Probablemente el anterior Director, Spencer no haya tenido tiempo de comunicarle nada personalmente —explicó Lorius, restándole importancia.

Ruby se irguió en su asiento y jugueteó con un lapicero.

—Bueno y, ¿qué le trae por aquí? Deduzco que no ha venido sólo para felicitarme por mi embarazo —dijo ella.

Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa. A Ruby también le estaba dando mala espina aquel asunto.

—Es usted muy perspicaz —admitió Lorius, riendo. Y su risa sonó forzada y falsa—. Tiene razón, ese no es el motivo principal que me ha traído hasta aquí. Lo cierto es que he venido a insistir.

—¿Qué? ¿A insistir? —preguntó ella, cada vez más perdida.

El androide arqueó una ceja, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Dejó el rifle apoyado en una esquina de la sala y se recostó en la pared, junto a la puerta. Había pensado en marcharse a esperar afuera mientras aquello terminaba, pero al oír el inicio de la conversación, su curiosidad había ido _in crescendo_.

Piper le observó y dedujo que se quedarían allí un buen rato, de modo que se apostó en la misma pared, cerca de él.

—Ni yo ni nadie en el Departamento esperábamos que renunciara a la Cátedra de Rolston —admitió el hombre—. Todos daban por sentado que aceptaría. Ese un caramelo que ningún investigador normal rechazaría. ¡Es prácticamente un regalo que le ofrezcan algo así a su edad!

Ella suspiró. «Ningún investigador "normal", ¿eh?», pensó.

—Bueno, ya se lo expliqué por teléfono a los de Personal. Impartir clase no es lo que yo deseo hacer realmente, aunque me lo regalen. Y si eso me convierte en alguien anormal… En fin, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? —dijo ella, con ironía.

Lorius dejó su cartera de piel sobre la mesa y resopló, forzando una sonrisa.

—Doctora —dijo, en el mismo tono que usa un padre para explicar a su hijo que ha hecho algo mal—, ha sido usted recomendada para el puesto porque es un elemento muy importante para el Departamento de Conservación, y además tiene usted… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tiene ángel, tiene talento al hablar. Se vende bien. Necesitamos contar con usted para avivar la llama de las nuevas generaciones, para atraer y motivar a nuevos estudiantes yque tomen el relevo de los naturalistas actuales y además...

El sonido de un aplauso lento interrumpió las palabras de Lorius y llamó la atención de todos. Diecisiete, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces, avanzaba lentamente hacia Ruby, dando palmadas con ironía.

—Enternecedor —murmuró. Dejó de aplaudir y colocó las manos en las caderas—. Estos discursos siempre me tocan la fibra sensible… —añadió, con voz suave.

—Diecisiete, no creo que debas… —musitó Ruby. Pero se detuvo al recibir la mirada severa de él.

Un carraspeo le hizo fijarse de nuevo en Lorius, que le observaba con aires de superioridad.

—Gracias, señor Ranger, pero creo que no merezco tal...

—Sí, sí… —le interrumpió de nuevo Diecisiete, sin mirarle—. Y ahora di la verdad.

—¿L-la verdad? —dijo el hombre, sin comprender.

Diecisiete sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Nadie se ha acordado de Ruby en tres malditos años. Yo la he visto quedarse dormida sobre la mesa, agotada, mientras redactaba informes completos de su trabajo hasta la madrugada, informes que a nadie le importaron nunca un carajo. ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?

—No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, señor —masculló Lorius, la ofensa claramente visible en el rostro.

Diecisiete amplió su sonrisa.

—No me entiendes, ¿eh? Te lo diré de otra forma —dio un par de pasos hacia el Director, sin que su mirada amenazadora abandonara un solo instante los ojos de aquel tipo—. Si sales por esa puerta sin decir la verdad, no podré asegurar que llegues de una pieza a la Central —confesó, en tono pausado. Ruby se llevó las manos a la boca, incrédula. ¡Estaba amenazando al Director! ¿En qué diablos pensaba Diecisiete?—. ¿Quién sabe? Podrías ser devorado por el lobo estúpido y hambriento que llevo en el maletero, o quizá le diga a mi aprendiz que te dispare en el culo mientras corres por el camino. Necesita practicar, tiene una puntería de mierda —confesó, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Piper, que escuchaba a Diecisiete con la boca desencajada, frunció el ceño al oír la ofensa gratuíta dirigida a ella.

Y Ruby reparó entonces, con más atención, en aquella figura apostada en las sombras, cerca de la entrada.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —masculló Lorius. Había empezado a sudar—. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

—Nada de bromas —respondió el androide, tajante—. ¿Necesitas que te lo vuelva a preguntar? —insistió.

Ruby abrió los ojos como platos. La cosa se estaba saliendo de madre...

—Diecisiete, por favor —musitó, tratando de hacer que el androide frenara un poco.

—Calma, Ruby —susurró él.

Tal vez fuera por su tono, o por su actitud, o por la amenaza intrínseca de cada palabra que abandonaba su boca, que Ruby calló. Acababa de percatarse de que Diecisiete tenía el control total de la situación. Lorius estaba completamente acorralado. Y ella sabía que cuando Diecisiete actuaba así era porque tenía un motivo.

El hombre miró a su alrededor. Su vista se detuvo sobre el científico del cabello recogido que acababa de retirarse la mascarilla del rostro y le observaba con curiosidad y un brillo de sospecha en los ojos. Nadie parecía tomarse a broma al Ranger.

—A Diecisiete le llaman el "arma secreta". Tiene su propia manera de hacer las cosas y carta blanca para ello… —explicó Adler, cuando notó la atención del Director posada sobre él—. Y cuando llega tan lejos es porque sabe que tiene razón.

 _«Touché»_ , pensó Ruby. Adler había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

Entonces Lorius golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, haciendo vibrar lo que había sobre ella, y provocándole un sobresalto a Ruby. Sus ojos clavados con odio y ofensa sobre los azules de Diecisiete.

—Ésta es una reunión oficial entre miembros de la organización privada que gestiona este parque. ¿Qué derecho se cree que tiene un miserable guardabosques en esta conversación entre la doctora y yo? —farfulló entre dientes.

Al recibir la presión del androide acababa de revelarse la verdadera personalidad de Lorius, arrogante y soberbio.

Pero la mirada de Diecisiete se ensombreció y su sonrisa se borró.

—¿Un miserable guardabosques, dices? —siseó.

Antes de que Lorius se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, el androide ya había inmovilizado su mano, apoyada sobre la mesa, y sacado la navaja de su bolsillo.

La hoja de metal se incrustó en la madera hasta la mitad de su longitud, justo entre los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha de Lorius, muy cerca de la carne.

El hombre dio un grito y saltó hacia atrás, aterrorizado. Diecisiete soltó su mano pero le impidió alejarse, agarrándole del cuello. Ruby se levantó, alarmada, y dio un paso hacia él. Acababa de sobrepasar los límites.

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó Ruby, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de él. Pero él no titubeó.

Al contrario, Lorius notó sus pies separándose del suelo al tiempo que el brazo de Diecisiete se elevaba y una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Un miserable guardabosques? —repitió él, en un tono tan tranquilo que heló la sangre de Lorius. Sus ojos de hielo no abandonaron un sólo instante los del Director y éste tragó fuerte.

No, aquel no era un simple guardabosques. Esos ojos encerraban algo más, algo desconocido e inquietante. Terrorífico. En esa luz que emitían se escondía una amenaza muy seria.

Lorius temió, en verdad, por su vida.

—¡Este hombre está loco! —gritó, presa del pánico.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua al oír esas palabras.

—¿Dirás la verdad ahora, sí o no? —preguntó, de nuevo.

Y Lorius notó sus dedos cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, imposibilitándole el habla y casi la respiración.

—Sí... —logró decir, con dificultad.

El androide sonrió, satisfecho, y soltó su presa. Lorius se sujetó el cuello y dio varios pasos atrás, mirándole, asustado. Diecisiete, por su parte, se sentó sobre la mesa y arrancó la navaja de su superficie. El modo en que miró a Ruby, sonriente, era como si nada acabara de suceder.

Y la chica se mantuvo a su lado, como si estuviera acostumbrada al violento proceder del Ranger, mientras él jugueteaba con la navaja distraídamente.

—Tendrán la verdad, pero no creo que sea un trago agradable: la nueva dirección ha decidido darle prioridad a proyectos y parques que sean rentables —Ruby frunció el ceño, incrédula—. Esta Reserva tiene el acceso al turismo muy restringido y los ingresos por esa parte son nulos. Además, la doctora Sinclair, su proyecto y su trabajo al frente del equipo de este cuadrante no reportan beneficios, al contrario: sólo generan gastos de nueva equipación y sueldos. De modo que el Departamento de Conservación de la Vida Salvaje va a abandonar la gestión del Royal Nature Park.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ruby.

Lorius alzó ambas manos en gesto de concordia.

—No nos pongamos nerviosos… Usted podría sernos rentable como profesora. Es cierto que es carismática, lo demostró en la jornada de conferencias medioambientales, y además es atractiva. La posibilidad de tenerla como profesora atraería a nuevos estudiantes para estudiar Zoología, y esto por lo tanto, SÍ reportaría ganancias al Departamento.

Ruby apartó algunos mechones de su frente, había comenzado a sudar. Se sujetó a la pierna de Diecisiete y le miró, preocupada. Necesitaba sentarse.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Diecisiete se guardó la navaja, bajó de la mesa de un salto y puso un taburete al lado de Ruby, quien se sentó inmediatamente y comenzó a abanicarse con un puñado de papeles.

—En otras palabras —musitó Adler—, queríais engatusar a Ruby con un puesto de profesora, para que ella misma aceptara salir de aquí, porque os interesaba por su carisma. Y una vez se hubiera largado, cerraríais todo esto. Supongo que nosotros dos terminaríamos en la calle, ¿verdad? —afirmó, señalando a Alec y a sí mismo.

—La idea era promocionarles para abandonar…

—¡Promocionarlos para abandonar! Esa frase es buena… —masculló Diecisiete mirando a Adler, que asintió sonriendo. A la vez, el androide no dejaba de vigilar a Ruby, de soslayo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que el departamento tenía pensado desvincularse de la gestión de este parque? —preguntó Ruby, y la decepción podía notarse perfectamente en su voz.

—Mucho tiempo, doctora. De no haber sido por el anterior director, Spencer, usted no habría venido nunca a trabajar aquí. La muerte de Ben habría significado el fin del trabajo en este cuadrante.

¿Desde antes de que ella llegara allí? Los ojos de Ruby se ampliaron y se abanicó con más brío.

—¿Y si sigo negándome a aceptar la Cátedra? —espetó, entonces.

Alec y Adler la observaron, callados. Eso había sonado a ultimátum. Estaba claro que Ruby no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Está previsto retirarles todos los fondos, tanto si acepta como si no. No les quedará otra opción que abandonar ustedes mismos el proyecto. Y eso no es algo positivo para el currículum de un investigador, ¿verdad doctora?

Ruby soltó los papeles sobre la mesa y suspiró. Sus puños se cerraron y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto.

Efectivamente, abandonar un proyecto en curso daba muy mala fama a un investigador. Las organizaciones miraban con lupa el currículum de los científicos antes de inyectar dinero en sus proyectos, y era difícil que lo hicieran cuando habían abandonado trabajos previos. Esa era una lacra que pesaba negativamente sobre cualquier investigador.

Diecisiete observó a Lorius, inexpresivo. Estaba intentando coaccionar a Ruby para que aceptara la jodida Cátedra. Ese tipo no tenía ni idea de cuánto la estaba cagando.

—¿Y qué va suceder con la fauna de este parque? ¿Quién se va a encargar de su estudio y de su cuidado si no lo hace el _Decovisa_? —dijo entonces Alec.

—Venderemos los derechos de gestión…

—Al mejor postor, claro —añadió Adler.

—¡Señores, seamos realistas! —exclamó Lorius, cabreado—. El _Decovisa_ como ustedes le llaman, no es una organización sin ánimo de lucro. Hay sueldos que pagar. ¿Alguien cree que el proyecto del Águila Dorada va a tener éxito? ¿Qué probabilidades tiene de hacerlo? ¿Una entre 100.000? Si hubieran contado con la colaboración de alguien de la universidad como portavoz, entonces...

—¡Claro! Entonces, si salía todo bien, venderían el proyecto con la firma del Departamento en lugar de la nuestra. No, este proyecto es nuestro. No vais a meter las narices _explotó Adler.

Lorius rodó los ojos, con fastidio.

—No se trata de eso, Adler. Pero no voy a negar que eres un digno miembro de tu familia: especialista en iniciar proyectos imposibles.

La inquina con la que pronunció aquellas palabras no pasó desapercibida para Adler. Pero él sonrió, tranquilamente, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, en mi familia tenemos muchas cosas malas, pero creo que también poseemos algo que a los del _Decovisa_ les falta: vocación.

En ese punto de la reunión a Ruby le temblaban las manos.

Estaba muy nerviosa, disgustada, decepcionada… Se sentía traicionada. Acababa de descubrir que la organización para la que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo primaba el dinero antes que la vocación, tal como había dicho Adler.

Pero aún así guardó la calma. Necesitaba sangre fría para pensar adecuadamente. Además, un disgusto podía ser muy negativo para su bebé.

Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de serenarse, y miró a Diecisiete, que seguía los movimientos de Lorius por la habitación.

Él había sospechado desde el principio. Nunca entendió porqué, de repente, querían apartarla de su trabajo y colocarla en un puesto completamente distinto. En ese sentido, las cosas nunca le habían cuadrado.

Ruby paseó la vista por la habitación, fijándose en la urna térmica en la que los polluelos piaban como locos.

Y los ojos se le nublaron al verlos.

—Adler, tienen hambre… —musitó.

—Sí —afirmó él—, ya les toca otra vez comer.

Y sin decir nada más, se colocó unos guantes de látex nuevos, y abrió la urna para alimentarlos otra vez.

—Siento mucho que haya tenido que enterarse de las cosas así, y más en su estado —dijo Lorius, entonces.

—Has intentado engañarla conociendo su estado, no te atrevas ahora a mencionarlo para disculparte —gruñó el androide.

—No importa, Diecisiete… —susurró ella, aún mirando las crías de águila—. De todas formas no me está dejando otra opción…

El androide guardó silencio y el Director cambió su expresión por una de alivio. ¡Al fin lo había entendido! Aquella mujer era realmente tozuda, no imaginó que iba a costarle tanto obligarla a aceptar la Cátedra.

Al fin se acabó aquel problema llamado Royal Nature Park… O eso pensaba él, hasta que escuchó la decisión final de Ruby.

—Renuncio a mi puesto como investigadora del _Decovisa_.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lorius no fue capaz de decir nada más. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero Ruby se aseguró de despejar sus dudas en su siguiente frase.

—Le agradezco mucho que se haya desplazado hasta aquí para explicarnos la situación. Pero creo que esta conversación ha terminado. Mañana recibirán mi renuncia por escrito. De todas formas, me quede o no, el Departamento va a abandonar la gestión de este Parque… De modo que continuaré por mi cuenta… Lo siento mucho, chicos —musitó en un tono más amable, dirigiéndose a Alec y Adler.

—Continuaremos —la corrigió Adler. Se acercó al nido artificial de las águilas y procedió a alimentarlas con pequeños pedacitos de carne—. De todas formas el sueldo es una mierda y estamos estancados. Sigamos por nuestra cuenta. ¡Yo también me largo! —exclamó, convencido.

—Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado con el que podríamos pagar el combustible de los generadores los próximos 3 meses —dijo Alec, pensativo. Luego chasqueó la lengua y miró a Ruby—. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Los muy cabrones nos iban a despedir de todas formas! Ya veo los titulares: " _El Decovisa abandona la gestión y la investigación en el Royal Nature Park. Tres investigadores continúan contra todo pronóstico"_ ¡Vamos a ser héroes!

Ruby rió, nerviosa, al sentir el apoyo de sus compañeros.

—Sois demasiado jóvenes para entender cómo funciona el mundo —masculló Lorius. Aquel no era para nada el final que había esperado—. Para todo es importante el dinero. ¿De dónde vais a sacarlo?

—¡Oh! Me temo que a partir de ahora ese es nuestro problema, señor Lorius —respondió Ruby—. Encantada de haberle conocido —finalizó, bajando del taburete.

El gesto y la frase, dicha en un tono claro de despedida, le invitaban a largarse. Y Lorius lo entendió perfectamente.

Decepcionado, recuperó su elegante cartera de piel, la cual ni siquiera había abierto desde que llegó, y se dispuso a voltear para abandonar el Centro de Recuperación. Pero antes de hacerlo sintió la mirada astuta de Diecisiete clavada sobre él, y Lorius retrocedió dos pasos, temeroso.

—Elegiste un gran día para venir a este Parque. Pero a la persona equivocada para tomarle el pelo —dijo, burlón—. Dijiste la verdad así que te llevaré de vuelta a la Central. Pero te recomiendo que jamás vuelvas a poner un pie en estos bosques. Tómalo como una amenaza —concluyó.

Lorius no osó responderle, continuó con su intención inicial y abandonó el edificio.

Ruby se recostó con ambas manos sobre la alta mesa de trabajo y suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

—Siempre he pensado que eres muy valiente, "Bichóloga" —musitó él.

Ruby sonrió, en medio aún de su estado de conmoción.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer —dijo, volviéndose a sentar.

—Valiente y también algo loca —admitió Diecisiete. Recuperó su rifle del rincón y se lo colgó al hombro antes de regresar junto a ella—. ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó en un susurro sólo audible para ellos dos.

Ella le miró y asintió.

Estaba bien. Un poco trastocada por el giro de acontecimientos y porque, de repente, de tener una vida bastante ordenada y organizada y un trabajo estable, había pasado a hallarse en medio del océano de la incertidumbre, con dos hijos a los que criar y embarazada. Si no tenía en cuenta todo eso... Sí, estaba bien.

—De puta madre —terminó diciendo.

El androide arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la expresión, más propia de él mismo que de ella.

Y pensando esto, Ruby no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír, muy nerviosa. Diecisiete frunció el ceño y miró al veterinario.

—Sólo está en shock —dijo Adler, mientras alimentaba los pollos, al notar la interrogación del androide en su mirada—. Reír es una buena forma de liberar el exceso de adrenalina.

—Lo siento. Es que… —trató de disculparse Ruby, con voz temblorosa.

Y las carcajadas histéricas interrumpieron su frase.

Aquello se convirtió en una pandemia. En segundos, Diecisiete se vio rodeado de risas sin control y sin motivo. Alec se desternillaba con la frente apoyada en la mesa. Adler intentaba acertarle a un pollo en el pico con un pedacito minúsculo de carne, sin lograrlo, y Ruby se sujetaba el estómago, con gruesos lagrimones cayendo por las mejillas.

—Vaya panda de tarados… —farfulló Diecisiete.

Arrojándoles una última mirada de reproche, abandonó la sala, con Piper pegada a sus talones.

Y cuando el ataque de risa finalizó, los tres investigadores se quedaron mirando al infinito en aquella amplia sala.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Alec—. Siento una liberación enorme. Es como si supiera que todo va a ir bien a pesar de los problemas económicos que seguro vamos a tener. Porque los vamos a tener, lo sabéis, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Ruby—. Tenemos que conseguir financiación. Hay muchos gastos que pagar. Yo también tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, pero no va a ser suficiente...

Adler escuchaba, silencioso, terminando de alimentar al último polluelo. Al cerrar la urna térmica, los aguiluchos se quedaron tranquilos y cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a dormitar un rato.

Pensativo, se sacó los guantes de látex y los arrojó a la papelera. Miró a sus dos compañeros y chasqueó la lengua. Él sabía que no tenían forma de conseguir financiación.

¿Qué banco les iba a conceder un préstamo para cubrir los gastos del proyecto? Eran gastos a fondo perdido. De todas formas tendrían que devolverlo con intereses y, ¿de dónde iban a sacarlo entonces. Tendrían el mismo problema.

Hallar financiación de la nada iba a ser muy difícil. Ahora no tenían una gran organización como el _Decovisa_ que les respaldara. Estaban solos. Eran investigadores independientes y demasiado jóvenes como para que alguien apostara por ellos.

Adler se cruzó de brazos. Sólo había una posibilidad, sólo una persona a la que acudir en busca de ayuda.

Suspiró, se despojó de su bata de médico y recuperó su teléfono móvil de una bandeja cercana a la puerta.

Cuando se independizó hacía ya quince años, lo hizo con la intención de no regresar jamás, ni tan siquiera en busca de ayuda económica. Pero en aquel momento era la única solución. Y Ruby había dado la cara por él demasiadas veces desde que ejercía como veterinario allí. Ya era hora de devolverle el favor.

—Quizá haya una posibilidad —musitó, buscando en su agenda telefónica… —Alec y Ruby le miraron, intrigados—. Tengo que hacer una llamada —añadió, pensativo.

Abandonó la sala sin decir nada más, y salió del edificio en busca de aire fresco.

Se sentó en un bloque gris de cemento que sobró de la construcción de la zona de rehabilitación al aire libre, y pulsó el botón de llamada.

— _¿Diga?_

—Hola tío… Soy yo —dijo, algo torpe.

—… _¡Adler!_ —respondió la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, emocionada—. _¿Cómo estás muchacho?_

—No me va mal… —respondió.

A pesar de que, desde que se fue de casa, apenas había visto a su tío y hablado con él, resultaba muy difícil hallar un tema de conversación. Aunque pareciera que la distancia y el tiempo podía facilitar las charlas, en realidad, la brecha entre ambos era demasiado difícil de atravesar, y aumentaba con el tiempo.

Restablecer los vínculos era complicado. De hecho la última vez que se habían visto, hacía apenas un par de meses, ya habían tenido problemas para conversar.

— _Supongo que no me has llamado para una conversación casual, ¿verdad, sobrino?_ —dijo su tío, dando el primer paso.

Adler sonrió.

—Supones bien —musitó—. En realidad te llamo porque necesito tu ayuda, tío —confesó.

Decidió no andarse por las ramas. No tenía sentido intentar maquillar el motivo por el que le contactaba. Los dos sabían que esa repentina llamada no era para preguntar por la familia. Y tras haberse comportado como un muchacho rebelde e inconformista y haber dado la espalda al negocio familiar, su tío estaba en su pleno derecho a negarle cualquier ayuda. Adler lo sabía perfectamente y asumiría las consecuencias, en ese caso.

— _¿Tienes problemas, Adler? —_ preguntó su tío.

Adler se frotó el rostro con la mano en un gesto nervioso.

—...Algo así —admitió.

Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, y lo reconoció de inmediato como el sonido que hacía su tío cuando exhalaba el humo de los cigarros puros que solía fumar a todas horas. Entonces la voz rompió el silencio.

— _Dispara, chico._

Adler sonrió.

 **…**

Diecisiete observaba con una sonrisa de mofa en los labios cómo el coche del director Lorius se alejaba por la carretera.

La reacción de Ruby había sido espectacular, como siempre. Había sorprendido a todos y, por supuesto, también a él. Y Diecisiete estaba seguro de que aquella era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que el _Decovisa_ enterraba a Ruby entre infinidad de trabajo que a ella no le gustaba, sobretodo la cumplimentación de formularios y la redacción de informes de todo tipo. Ahora la zoóloga tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas como creyera convenientes.

Hallándose pensativo notó que alguien tocaba su espalda. Diecisiete volteó de forma instintiva y se encontró con el rostro de Piper a menos de un palmo del suyo.

Los ojos de color verde oliva de la muchacha le observaban con expresión de desconcierto, como si no hubiera esperado aquella reacción tan repentina por parte de él.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos y la miró con sospecha.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —musitó.

—Sólo estaba mirando tu rifle —explicó ella—. Siempre me lo he preguntado: no es un rifle de francotirador reglamentario, ¿verdad?

Él evaluó la expresión del rostro de la chica antes de responder.

—No.

Piper se mordió el labio y sonrió, emocionada.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿M-me dejarías verlo? —casi imploró, con un ronroneo, muy cerca de su rostro. Piper sujetó con ambas manos la tela de su camisa, y le atrajo hacia ella.

Diecisiete alzó el mentón para alejarse.

Suficiente. Con aquello la chica superaba con creces el límite que estaba dispuesto a permitir. "Pimienta" invadía su espacio vital, le hacía preguntas personales y ahora le pedía que le prestara su rifle. ¡Su rifle! ¡Algo que no tocaba nadie más que él! Estaba más que claro que esa chica buscaba un acercamiento a toda costa.

El androide dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos, un gesto que provocó que ella soltara su camisa instantáneamente.

—Oye, "Pimienta", dicen que has solicitado el ingreso en los Rangers por mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

Piper abrió los ojos al máximo. No se esperaba que Diecisiete fuera ser tan directo con ese tema. ¿Quién habría sido el liante que se lo había dicho?

Resopló. Tanto daba ya, no le quedaba más remedio que decir la verdad. Diecisiete era demasiado inteligente como para intentar engañarle y ya había visto su perturbadora manera de hacer desembuchar al mismo Director del Departamento de Conservación. Piper no tenía ganas de que comenzara a cantar " _the knife goes chop chop chop_ " e intentara clavarle la navaja.

—De acuerdo, es verdad —admitió, desviando la mirada—. Lo hice porque quiero estar contigo.

Diecisiete cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro en la palma de su mano. Lo que le faltaba…

—Voy a dejarte las cosas claras desde YA —dijo, entonces. Caminó hasta el coche y dejó su rifle sobre el techo antes de apoyarse en la carrocería y encarar a Piper—. Renunciaría a ser tu compañero de patrulla, pero si lo hago pierdo todos los privilegios que tengo. Y mis privilegios me gustan mucho. Óyeme bien: esto no va a pasar de lo profesional. Quiero que borres de esa cabeza tuya la remota posibilidad que tengas de seducirme. Tú no me interesas lo más mínimo, ni me interesarás. Tengo esposa, dos niños pequeños y uno más en camino. Así que despierta de una jodida vez y tómate esto en serio, o vuelve a tu casa a jugar a las telenovelas.

Y dicho esto la miró de la forma más cruel que pudo y esperó su respuesta. Con un poco de suerte, su discurso habría sido lo suficientemente claro e impactante para ella y la chica renunciaría por iniciativa propia y pura vergüenza.

Pero en lugar de bajar la vista al suelo y adoptar un gesto de "tierra trágame", Piper colocó sus brazos en jarras y le miró, fijamente. Y a Diecisiete le quedó claro: allí no había ni rastro de vergüenza.

—¿No te parece un poco machista lo que me acabas de decir? —espetó ella, de repente. Él arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa, que por ser una mujer mi única motivación para alistarme a los Rangers tiene que ser conseguir acostarme con uno de ellos? _dijo, entre dientes_. ¡No es eso lo que quiero! ¡Tú no me gustas, Diecisiete!

El androide pestañeó un par de veces, asimilando las palabras de la chica y el tono grosero con el que las pronunció.

—Ah, ¿no? —ahora sí que estaba perdido.

—¡No! —gritó ella, furiosa. Y su grito provocó que un par de cabezas se asomaran a las ventanas de la oficina—. ¡Grrrr! ¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo! —masculló, entre dientes— ¿Quién ha sido el idiota que te ha dicho eso, Diecisiete?

El "idiota", precisamente. Diecisiete no respondió pero miró de reojo la ventana de la oficina, y justo en aquel momento una de las cabezas se escondió.

"Ese" idiota, definitivamente, iba a hacer de blanco móvil en la siguiente clase de tiro.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó el androide, al borde de su paciencia.

—Lo que quiero es que me enseñes a… ¡A cazar furtivos!—confesó ella. Y al hacerlo cerró los ojos y tragó fuerte, como si acabara de confesarle su amor.

Definitivamente, esa chica era otra tarada más. Un fichaje perfecto para aquel cuerpo de guardabosques.

—A "cazar furtivos"… —repitió él.

El androide cambió el peso de una pierna a otra y la observó un momento. Ella asintió, nerviosa. Era el primer ser humano al que oía hablar de matar como si fuera un juego de mesa.

—Los odio —explicó Piper, con la mirada aún en el suelo—. Por eso me he alistado en los Rangers. Quiero aprender a encontrarlos y quiero acabar con cualquier furtivo con el que me encuentre. Y tú eres el mejor en eso...

—Esa es una buena motivación —admitió Diecisiete, dedicándole una sonrisa de las de su cosecha—. Sólo una pregunta más para el cuestionario, ¿qué finalidad tiene todo esto?

—Quiero cazar a uno en específico. Y quiero que sufra como un condenado… —confesó Piper. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Esa frase abulta más que tú, rubia, ¿lo sabías? —musitó. "Rubia" la llamó y al oír esa palabra, Piper se atrevió a alzar la vista del suelo y mirarle a la cara. La expresión de Diecisiete ya no era tan severa como al principio. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, aliviada—. Y, ¿quién es el afortunado?

—Mi padre —soltó Piper, entre dientes—, el mayor hijo de puta que ha pisado este planeta.

Diecisiete hizo un sonido suave de admiración, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que hayas conocido suficientes hijos de puta como para hacer esa afirmación.

—Con conocerle a él tendrías suficiente —dijo ella—. No me retracto de mis palabras. Mi padre es cazador, y a veces caza... personas —confesó, a media voz—. Quiero abatirle a tiros como el animal que es.

No bromeaba, todo ese rencor que podía ver claramente en los ojos verde oliva de la chica era muy real. Ahora que sabía qué significaba ser padre, Diecisiete no podía imaginar qué podía haber hecho ese tipo para ganarse aquel odio por parte de su hija.

—Me parece un buen plan, "Pimienta" —dijo, finalmente, y se encogió de hombros.

Y la rubia sonrió, emocionada. Con la influencia directa y las enseñanzas de Diecisiete seguro que conseguiría lo que quería.

 **…**

Había sido un día entretenido, cuanto menos. En una sola jornada Ruby había pasado de trabajar para una organización privada que gestionaba la protección del medio ambiente en dos de los cuadrantes del Royal Nature Park, a ser una investigadora independiente que iba a desarrollar su propio proyecto sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Y aquel parque quedaba desprotegido.

Apostada en el alféizar interior de la ventana del dormitorio, tomaba pequeños sorbos a su té mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que les había dado Adler. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el desaliñado veterinario con pintas de trotamundos era miembro de una de las familias más acaudaladas del mundo, una de esas típicas familias cuyo poder adquisitivo les venía heredado de múltiples negocios que habían ido pasando generación tras generación, y de los que ya ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse personalmente.

La familia de Adler iba a financiar el proyecto del Águila Dorada, y una vez acabado y con los informes exitosos, lo presentarían ante diferentes organizaciones medioambientales para que se interesaran en la gestión de los dos cuadrantes protegidos del Parque. Y, hasta entonces, Adler, Alec, y ella, serían el equivalente del _Decovisa_.

Era tarde ya cuando Diecisiete regresó de su patrulla nocturna, en solitario, y aparcó su 4x4 en el lateral de la casa. Los niños hacía horas que dormían.

El androide se adentró en el silencio sepulcral del salón. Dejó su cazadora y su sombrero en el colgador, y el rifle y la semiautomática en el soporte de las armas, procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

Cansado y tras beber un poco de agua, Tristan se tumbó en el gran cojín que le servía de cama, junto al sofá, y se puso a dormir casi de inmediato.

Y Diecisiete entró en el dormitorio principal, desabrochándose los puños de la camisa. Pero se detuvo en el vano de la puerta.

Ella no dormía, estaba sentada en el pequeño alféizar. Una taza vacía reposaba en el otro extremo del poyete.

Diecisiete sonrió y miró su perfil, su silueta. El vientre que ya le impedía abrocharse los pantalones.

Ruby miraba el exterior de la casa, hacia la oscuridad serena de la noche, y entonces unos pasos la alertaron. Volteó y sonrió al mismo tiempo, conocía ese sonido demasiado bien.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó en voz baja, tal como acostumbraba.

—No tan excitante como el tuyo —respondió él, imitando su tono.

—¿No? Y… ¿Qué tal tu aprendiz? —murmuró Ruby, entonces.

Diecisiete arqueó una ceja, imperceptiblemente. Aflojó la hebilla de la funda de la pistola y la dejó sobre una silla.

—Podría ser peor —admitió.

—… Pues es muy guapa —dijo Ruby, sonriendo.

Diecisiete la miró con suspicacia. Esa sonrisa no era sincera.

—No está mal. Tiene mucho…. Brío.

—¿Cómo? —dijo ella. Y se irguió en el alféizar borrando cualquier rastro de amabilidad de su rostro. El gesto le recordó al que hacen los coyotes cuando detectan una presa.

Diecisiete le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y triunfante, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

—Estás celosa —afirmó él.

Ruby negó, rápidamente. Odiaba cuando le hablaba en aquel tono, tan seguro de sí mismo… Bueno, no sabía si lo odiaba o le encantaba.

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa? No sabes lo que dices… —masculló.

—No, ¿verdad? Entonces no te importará si se cambia de ropa en mi coche. No hay vestuario de mujeres en la Central —dijo Diecisiete, mirando con atención la reacción de Ruby.

—NI DE BROMA —farfulló ella. Y él la miró con cara de victoria—. ¡Está bien! A lo mejor lo estoy… Sólo un poquito…

Diecisiete se quitó la camisa y la dejó sobre la funda de la pistola, mientras sonreía.

—¿Hago bien en estarlo? —dijo ella, entonces.

—¿Tú qué crees? —musitó él, con misterio.

Y sonrió de la misma manera. Disfrutaba tomándole el pelo a Ruby y ella lo sabía. Normalmente no hacía caso de sus provocaciones, porque él sólo pretendía alargar la broma y terminar haciéndola rabiar.

Pero esa chica siempre le había parecido preciosa, como una muñeca, y la había reconocido en seguida cuando la vio oculta entre las sombras de la sala de trabajo del Centro de Recuperación.

Y Diecisiete nunca había tenido compañía femenina a excepción de Ruby. Era una situación completamente nueva.

Se mordió el labio antes de seguir con la conversación, cuyo hilo, como siempre, dominaba Diecisiete.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —le retó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y tus poderes para leer la mente, "Bichóloga"? —siguió provocándola él.

—Hoy están fuera de servicio —murmuró Ruby.

Diecisiete rió levemente y extendió los brazos a ambos lados, con las manos abiertas.

—Yo no le intereso de ese modo. Y si le interesara, no importaría, porque a mi no me interesa ella.

Ruby miró sus ojos. Diecisiete jamás le había mentido, pero aún así, le sonaba increíble lo que acababa de decir.

—¿No te interesa una chica así? —susurró.

—A mí sólo me interesa UNA chica, y no es "Pimienta".

Ruby trató de mantenerse seria pero la sonrisa torcida de él era demasiado irresistible.

—Diecisiete… —musitó.

—Ni una palabra más del tema —sentenció él, acallando lo que fuera que Ruby tuviera intención de decir—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Esperarte… —respondió la chica—. Y pensar…

—¿En "Pimienta"? Vaya pérdida de tiempo…

Ruby rió.

—En parte. Pero "Pimienta" no es lo que más me preocupaba… —confesó. Y su vista vagó de nuevo hasta el exterior oscuro de la casa—. No podía dormir. Ahora ya no tengo a nadie a quien rendir cuentas y todo lo que haga a partir de ahora es bajo mi responsabilidad...

—No me digas que tienes miedo —gruñó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No es miedo. Es que ahora todo es incierto.

—Siempre lo ha sido —argumentó Diecisiete. Ella le miró de nuevo. No había mofa en su rostro.

—Sí. Pero ahora me siento… Dueña de mis decisiones, de mi vida… Eso me da un poco de aprensión —explicó, finalmente.

—Ahora entiendes cómo me sentía yo cuando decidí quedarme aquí para seguir mi propio camino y no buscar a mi hermana y a Dieciséis —confesó Diecisiete.

Era cierto, Ruby podía notar el parecido de las situaciones de ambos: controlados inicialmente y luego liberados. Y qué abrumadora era la libertad. Sí, podía entenderlo.

—¿No te arrepentiste en algún momento de la decisión que tomaste? —preguntó ella.

Nunca le había hecho preguntas acerca del tiempo en que Diecisiete vagó por el bosque sin un objetivo claro, lo había considerado algo demasiado personal o delicado como para sacarlo a relucir.

Pero ahora que veía similitud entre ellos, también en ese sentido, Ruby se armó de valor.

Y él, soltó una carcajada silenciosa.

—¿Arrepentirme? —dijo, divertido.

Diecisiete miró el cabello de Ruby que descendía por su espalda como una cascada de negras aguas. La forma de su nariz y la silueta de sus labios. La sombra que sus pestañas proyectaban sobre sus mejillas.

Recordó el cosquilleo de la risa nerviosa de ella contra la piel de su cuello, la primera noche que hicieron el amor. El calor de su cuerpo en la madrugada. Su pausada respiración cuando se quedó dormida y su parloteo en sueños.

Era curioso la cantidad de cosas que identificaba ahora dentro de sí al mirarla. Conceptos que había sentido casi desde el inicio, pero que había rechazado por considerarlos tan extraños que le generaban pavor. Sentimientos que le habían provocado temor por lo desconocidos que le resultaban. Sensaciones que jamás se hubiera planteado ser capaz de sentir.

Como el impulso de acariciar su pelo cada vez que ella aparecía en su campo de visión.

Como las ganas de cubrir de besos las casi imperceptibles pecas que poblaban su nariz.

Como el deseo de encerrarse en la jaula de sus brazos y no salir.

Como la necesidad de hacerle el amor de innumerables maneras.

«Arrepentirme», repitió en su mente.

Ruby fue su salvación, quien le despertó de la pesadilla en la que estaba atrapado sin posibilidad de escapar. Quien puso en marcha los engranajes de su vida. Quien logró que la arrogante máquina de matar evolucionara a amante, esposo y padre de familia.

—¿Cómo voy a arrepentirme? —preguntó—. Si al quedarme aquí te encontré a ti, chica frágil —dijo.

Junto a ella, y ahora también junto a sus hijos, Diecisiete era un ser completo. No necesitaba nada más.

Ruby sonrió de forma adorable y negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas de nuevo —murmuró. Él frunció el ceño, intrigado—. YO te encontré a ti, chico duro.

Diecisiete le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Puede ser... Y yo pensaba que ya lo había visto todo en el mundo, que nada podía sorprenderme. Y entonces, tú… Tú…

La sonrisa se fue borrando del rostro de Diecisiete y su voz sonó cada vez más grave, como un gruñido gutural, mientras caminaba hacia ella, su figura cerniéndose sobre Ruby como un depredador. Pero ella no le temía aunque sus ojos de color aguamarina ardieran como brasas. Simplemente aguardó, silenciosa, a que Diecisiete llegara junto a ella.

El androide enterró la mano en su cabello y deslizó los dedos por toda su longitud, dejándolo caer, suavemente, sobre sus hombros, y sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

—...Tú.

Siguiendo un impulso común se unieron en besos lentos, mientras las manos exploraban la piel suavemente.

Sumergido en la humedad de su boca, Diecisiete veía la respuesta tan clara como el sol de la mañana.

Sí, ELLA. Ella había sido todo. Ella lo ERA todo.

Su principio y su final.

Su pasión, su ilusión, su locura y su rabia.

Su ser y no ser.

Su mundo. Su amor. Su vida.

—A veces eres muy difícil de manejar —susurró ella, contra su boca. Y volvió a besarle brevemente—. Pero te quiero… Siempre te he querido.

Él la abrazó. Y su vista fue, entonces, la que se fijó en la oscuridad de la noche, a través del ventanal.

Lo que sentía Diecisiete por su pequeña chica frágil era tan enorme que si continuaba conteniéndose y negándose a expresarlo creía que se desintegraría.

Sus labios descendieron hasta situarse junto a la oreja de Ruby. Apartó con los dedos algunos largos mechones de su cabello y susurró algo muy breve en su oído.

—Yo también.

Fueron sólo dos palabras, la respuesta que tantas veces le había quemado en la punta de la lengua y que las mismas veces había optado por silenciar, por incrédulo, por ser injusto consigo mismo.

La respuesta que más había temido y anhelado pronunciar jamás.

Ruby estrechó su cintura y enterró el rostro en su clavícula. Y Diecisiete reconoció perfectamente los sollozos que la chica silenciaba, porque todo su cuerpo se sacudía.

Y sonrió de medio lado.

—Decídete, "Bichóloga", o ríes o lloras…

 **..::::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _Diecisiete es cada vez menos reacio a responder al cariño de Ruby tal como le pide su propio corazón de androide, claro, pero un "yo también" era algo impensable al principio de esta relación. Cada vez es más obvio el avance que ha hecho como ser humano :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo._

 _El próximo capítulo habrá un salto temporal de unos meses y Ruby tendrá una barriga enorme! XD_

 _P.D: La parte final de este capítulo está inspirada en la canción "My world, my love, my live", la versión demo de Per Gessle. Si podéis escuchadla en Youtube, porque os juro que le pone la banda sonora al momento frente a la ventana._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	52. Capítulo LII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo LII

 **..::::..**

* * *

Los últimos coletazos de calor estival azotaban la casa del cortafuegos. El sol de la tarde daba de pleno en las ventanas delanteras y Ruby se había visto obligada a dejar hasta la puerta abierta en pos de conseguir algo de aire fresco circulando por la casa.

Sentada en una silla, con la espalda bien recta, conversaba con Dieciocho a través del teléfono móvil mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, enrollándolo y desenrollándolo en su dedo, distraídamente.

— _¿Qué tal fue la visita de control?_

—¡Muy bien! Todo perfecto.

— _¿Y bien… es niño o niña?_ —preguntó Dieciocho, esperanzada. La pregunta del millón.

—No lo sabemos aún… _respondió Ruby, sonando más decepcionada de lo que había deseado.

— _Oh… Bueno, no importa realmente. En eso se parece a mi hermano, le encanta jugar a costa de los demás_ —dijo la androide _._

Ruby rió. Aquel bebé se las ideaba para adoptar posturas en las que era imposible desvelar su sexo, y a las veintinueve semanas de embarazo su caso se estaba convirtiendo en una rareza. Médicos y enfermeras hacían apuestas al verles entrar, les parecía realmente divertido que la criatura se moviera justo antes de la ecografía y se escondiera de aquella manera. Para Ruby era frustrante.

Pero, tal como Dieciocho había dicho, no era algo realmente importante.

—Tienes razón —suspiró la zoóloga—. Lo importante es que está sano y en tamaño y peso correctos… La que no está en peso soy yo —confesó de repente, mordiéndose el labio.

— _¿Cómo dices?_

—He aumentado casi ocho kilos, Dieciocho.

— _¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es casi lo que tienes que aumentar durante todo el embarazo! ¡Y aún te quedan casi tres meses!_

—¡No me riñas tú también! —se lamentó la chica.

— _Lo siento, pero deberías cuidarte más…_ —insistió Dieciocho.

—Lo sé… —refunfuñó Ruby.

Era cierto, lo sabía… Pero tenía MUCHA hambre, a todas horas.

Desde el último control y tras el aviso de los médicos, Ruby se limitaba a ingerir sólo fruta, verduras y pescado, y había reducido muchísimo la ingesta de arroces y pasta. Y, por supuesto, los dulces: prohibidos.

Y aún así, cada vez que se comía una manzana con aquella ansia, se sentía culpable. Y más cuando Diecisiete llegaba y lo primero que hacía era pellizcarle aquellas hermosas mejillas que empezaba a tener.

— _Oye, ¿ya comenzasteis a hacer preparativos?_ —dijo la androide, cambiando de tema.

—Mmmh, más que preparativos… Tenemos que ampliar la casa. Dos habitaciones no son suficientes, hay que añadir un módulo nuevo. Pero ya sabes lo poco que le gustan los cambios a Diecisiete...

— _Típico de mi hermano. ¿Se está portando bien, por lo menos?_

—¡Claro! —aquella fue la única pregunta que Ruby respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa—. A su manera, pero sí.

— _¿Sabes que no hablo con él desde hace semanas? Si no le hubiera llamado yo las últimas veces estoy segura que él no lo habría hecho_ —farfulló la androide.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo poco que le gusta hablar por teléfono, le cuesta hacerlo incluso por _walkie…_

La conversación siguió por derroteros dispares y variados y, en su transcurso, Ruby tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrir el refrigerador y tomar un tentempié. Aún no le tocaba comer, tenía que resistir.

Y al cortar la llamada, la zoóloga decidió continuar activa para mantenerse distraída y alejada de la comida.

La tarea de llamar a la familia para informar de los resultados del control ya estaba resuelta. Antes de llamar a casa de Krilin y Dieciocho, Ruby había estado hablando con Logan, quien, como siempre, le había regalado los oídos con frases ofensivas y de lo más variopintas dedicadas a Diecisiete.

Era algo a lo que ella se había acostumbrado ya, Logan y Diecisiete se repelían como el agua y el aceite y, en las escasas veces que se habían reunido, habían establecido una especie de código secreto por el que intercambiaban insultos y ofensas sin que los niños se enteraran de lo que sucedía.

Esto desesperaba a Ruby pero ellos dos parecían pasarlo muy bien.

Entró en el dormitorio dispuesta a continuar con la tarea de organizar las cosas que ya tenían para el bebé, sobretodo regalos que la gente les había ido haciendo. Lo que más abundaba era ropa y juguetes, y habían ido acumulando todo en un rincón del dormitorio. Pero la pila de cosas ya amenazaba por desplomarse.

Ruby desplegó un pelele diminuto de algodón con diferentes armas de fuego estampadas en la tela: rifles, escopetas, pistolas… Aún se acordaba del sonrojo máximo de Diecisiete cuando sus alumnos le hicieron ese regalo el último día de clase, cómo no, siguiendo los consejos de Jimmy.

Pero a pesar de la frustración de Diecisiete y de su expresión de bochorno, nadie se arrepintió. De aquella manera se vengaban de los métodos poco ortodoxos de su instructor y, a la vez, se los agradecían. Diecisiete había sido el profesor más cabrón y estricto que habían tenido en la academia pero, gracias a él, terminaron el curso siendo la más hábil promoción de francotiradores que se había licenciado hasta entonces.

Ruby dobló con cuidado aquella prenda y varias más, y abrió un cajón que había reservado para las cosas del bebé.

—¡Ups! —musitó.

Aún no se acostumbraba a su propio perímetro. Abría armarios, cajones o incluso la puerta del refrigerador y siempre topaba con su barriga. Incluso le molestaba al cocinar, ya que su vientre ocupaba buena parte de la superficie de trabajo de la cocina.

Se separó un poco más para abrir el cajón completamente y guardó allí dentro la ropa que, en un mes y medio, debería lavar y tener lista por si la llegada del bebé se adelantaba.

El conocido sonido del motor de un coche se detuvo junto a la casa y Ruby escuchó, apenas dos minutos después, el trote de Tristan sobre las tablas del salón.

Y ya sabía lo que venía a continuación...

—¡Ruby!

—Estoy aquí —respondió ella, desde el dormitorio. Arrodillada en el suelo, clasificaba ahora los juguetes haciendo una pila con los peluches que iba a lavar.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo de la puerta? —rezongó la voz grave de Diecisiete, desde el salón. Y por los ruidos, ella supo que estaba descargando las armas.

—Me muero de calor… —se excusó, Ruby.

—Pues abre las ventanas —masculló él, en respuesta.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

—Ya están abiertas y no es suficiente —murmuró—. Lo que necesitamos es un climatizador —sentenció.

Sí, con un climatizador portátil tendrían el final del verano solucionado. Pero la negativa de Diecisiete no tardó en llegar.

—No. Lo que necesitas es un vigilante las veinticuatro horas del día. A partir de ahora Tristan se quedará contigo —concluyó.

Diecisiete entró en el dormitorio, entonces. Tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto amenazador que hacía destacar aún más el azul claro de sus ojos, sobre los que incidía la potente luz de la tarde que se colaba sin piedad a través del ventanal.

Ruby rió.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —farfulló él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sobreprotector que te has vuelto —explicó ella, simplemente—. Y gruñón… Ah no, eso ya venía en el pack.

—El bosque está lleno de osos, Ruby, y se cuelan en las casas para buscar comida —dijo él y avanzó por el dormitorio sacudiendo la cabeza en gesto de negación—. Parece mentira que sea yo quien te esté diciendo esto...

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento… —se disculpó ella. Él tenía toda la razón.

Diecisiete se arrodilló junto a ella, en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo, dando una ojeada a todas las cosas que había desperdigadas.

—Pues organi… ¡Uugh! —exclamó ella, entonces.

Ruby se sujetó el vientre con las dos manos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Diecisiete, alarmado.

Ruby tomó su mano rápidamente y la colocó sobre su barriga. El androide sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, cuando el bebé golpeó fuertemente su mano.

—Ya… —dijo ella, mientras él continuaba acariciando su barriga.

—Hoy está revoltoso.

—O revoltosa… ¡Auch! Ahora se está estirando —se lamentó Ruby. El bebé estiraba las piernas y apoyaba los pies en las costillas de Ruby. Era una criatura realmente activa—. Mira, esto es un codo.

Ruby guió la mano de Diecisiete por su vientre hasta un punto en el que se notaba claramente un bulto pequeño y duro. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Simplemente lo sé. ¡Uh! ¿Lo notaste? —Diecisiete asintió. Estaba asistiendo a una sesión de gimnasia del bebé—. Siempre se mueve más cuando te oye hablar —confesó Ruby.

Tenía la certeza de que eso no era posible. Era muy probable que el bebé estuviera reaccionando de esa manera de forma espontánea. Pero aún así, sonrió como un estúpido.

Ella soltó una risita al ver su expresión y atrapó su rostro entre sus manos para besarle. No podía resistirlo.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a los niños —musitó él, y se levantó del suelo.

—Vale… Mmnh… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —dijo ella, pensativa. Se alzó también, con algo de dificultad, y salió de la habitación, tras él.

—Depende de lo que me pidas… —respondió Diecisiete, en un tono poco amigable.

—Sólo tenéis que ir a comprar un par de cosas… Mira, hice una lista —respondió ella, ignorando su tono de voz.

Le tendió un papel que desprendió de la puerta del frigorífico y Diecisiete lo tomó, mientras aflojaba la hebilla de la funda de su pistola, y lo leyó: aguacates, manzanas, salsa de tomate, pasta, apio, huevos, loción solar, cloro...

«Un par de cosas...», pensó, y la miró de soslayo tras soltar la funda sobre la mesa.

—Son cosas para la casa, la cena de hoy y algunas cosas más que necesitaré llevar mañana al risco —explicó. La combinación de los elementos de la lista era singular.

—Aún no lo veo claro… —murmuró él, serio. Ella chasqueó la lengua

—Vamos... No irás a negarte ahora, los niños están deseando venir.

—Los niños no me preocupan… —dijo él, tranquilamente. Y guardó aquel papel en el bolsillo de sus jeans—. Me preocupas tú con tu barriga en el risco, liberando pajarracos.

—¡Va a ser maravilloso! ¡Qué experiencia para Blake y Auri, les va a encantar! —exclamó ella.

Y sus ojos brillaban. No estaba prestando atención a la idea que Diecisiete pretendía transmitirle: Ruby embarazada de veintinueve semanas + Risco de las Tres Hermanas + pajarracos = peligro.

Ruby chasqueó la lengua al reparar en la mirada inexpresiva que le dedicaba Diecisiete.

—¡Venga ya! Para ti últimamente toooodo es peligroso —dijo, como si hubiera leído su mente.

Él entornó los ojos. Como siempre, discutir con ella era como chocar contra una pared. Miró el reloj, en diez minutos saldrían los niños. Tendría que pilotar a toda velocidad, aunque eso no le suponía un problema, realmente.

—Ya hablaremos luego de esto… —murmuró.

Ante de irse, pellizcó una de las mejillas de Ruby, un gesto que ella recibió con quejas y un sonrojo creciente.

Aquello se había convertido su forma preferida de molestarla.

 **…**

Miraba con sospecha una rama de apio, el último ítem de su lista y... ¡Vaya si era feo eso! ¿Quien iba a comerse algo así? Por voluntad propia ninguno de sus niños, eso estaba claro.

Arrojó la verdura al cesto que Blake arrastraba, justo cuando Auri añadía algo más de su propia cosecha: un paquete de galletas de chocolate con formas de animalitos.

—Eso no está en la lista —gruñó Diecisiete.

—Pero a mami le gustan —argumentó la niña.

El androide se puso a su altura para mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada implacable era difícil de sostener para sus hijos cuando trataban de mentirle.

—Tu madre tiene el chocolate prohibido.

—… Por favooor —suplicó la niña—. Y no te pediré nada más, te lo prometo.

Un par de señoras de mediana edad rieron entre ellas al pasar por allí y ser testigos de la tierna escena. Y Diecisiete suspiró.

—De acuerdo, una sola cosa. Sólo las galletas —le advirtió, alzando su dedo índice.

La niña sonrió y asintió, obediente.

—Papá, ¿sabes que las águilas doradas hacen el vuelo rasante más largo del mundo animal? —dijo entonces Blake, mientras se dirigían ya a la línea de cajas.

—Algo he oído… —musitó el androide.

Auri intentó entonces colar en el cesto una bolsa de gominolas que acababa de pescar de un estante.

—Te he dicho una sola cosa —dijo Diecisiete, con un tono muy suave pero difícil de clasificar.

—¡Por favooor, papi! —rogó la niña, de nuevo, esperanzada de que su estrategia funcionara de nuevo—. Sólo esto, ¿sí?

Pero Diecisiete no cayó en las artes embaucadoras de Auri. Sacó las chucherías del cesto y se las tendió a la niña.

—Déjalo donde estaba.

La niña infló los mofletes, enfadada, pero obedeció.

—¡Y también tienen las alas más cortas en proporción al cuerpo, de todas las rapaces! —continuó Blake, como si fuera recordando detalles de aquellos animales a medida que pasaban los minutos—. ¿Por qué las tienen tan cortas, papá?

Diecisiete resopló. Le quitó de las manos a Auri la bolsa de patatas chips que traía medio escondida y agarró su mano para que le siguiera a la fila de cajas sin entretenerse más.

—¡Papi! —se quejó ella, haciendo pucheros.

—Las preguntas sobre bichos a la "Bichóloga" —contestó el androide a Blake, ignorando las quejas de la niña.

Al llegar finalmente a la zona de cajas, suspiró. Ir a comprar con los niños era una tarea durísima e interminable. En momentos así echaba de menos sus tiempos de rebelde sin causa ni objetivo, junto a Dieciséis y Dieciocho. Pero luego recordaba a Cell y se le pasaba.

La expresión de su rostro, imposible de definir, y sus ojos de hielo hicieron tartamudear a la cajera cuando fijó la vista en ella, esperando que le dijera el valor de la compra. Diecisiete era capaz de intimidar a los demás incluso sin proponérselo.

—Se-serán setenta y dos zenis —murmuró la joven.

Le tendió dos billetes de cincuenta mientras vigilaba a Blake y Auri colocar todo en bolsas.

Y aún notaba la atemorizada mirada de la cajera en su espalda cuando salían de la tienda con Auri insistiéndole en que le dejara comer galletas antes de llegar a casa.

 **...**

La mañana siguiente era la del gran día. Ruby había estado preparando todo desde bien temprano. Llevaba algo de fruta, su cámara fotográfica, loción solar, el _walkie_ con la batería cargada, su bloc de notas, su teléfono móvil...

Los niños ayudaban a cargar todo en el coche bajo la mirada entornada de Diecisiete, que se apostó en el porche de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud enfadada.

Blake metió a Tristan en el asiento delantero del coche de Ruby y, desde el de atrás, Auri le acariciaba las orejas y reía al recibir los lametones del animal.

—¿Aún quieres que me lo lleve? —dijo Ruby, mientras revisaba el contenido de su mochila sobre la pequeña mesa del porche.

Él le respondió sin mirarla, pensativo.

—Claro. Y sigo pensando que no es buena idea que vayáis allí arriba…

Su vista clavada fijamente en el abultado vientre de Ruby. Ella colocó sus lentes oscuros a modo de diadema y metió los prismáticos en su mochila. La cerró y dio una ojeada en dirección al coche. Los niños esperaban ya en el interior, emocionados. Parecía que tenían miedo a quedarse atrás.

—No va a pasar nada —murmuró, y le miró de vuelta—. Sólo vamos a liberar unos pájaros, Diecisiete… No pongas esa cara —sonrió.

Él chasqueó la lengua, se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista hacia el bosque, enfurruñado. Y aquella manera que tenía de enfadarse por pura preocupación era irresistible para Ruby.

Se acercó a él y le besó.

—Nos vemos a la tarde.

Y tras decirle aquello caminó hacia el coche, en el que Diecisiete la vio entrar, para arrancar el motor y poner rumbo al Risco de las Tres Hermanas, con Blake y Auri diciéndole adiós desde los asientos traseros y Tristan mirándole a través de la ventanilla, sin entender por qué aquel día no se quedaba con él.

Levantó un brazo y les devolvió el gesto. No le quedaba más remedio que claudicar, Ruby era adulta y sus decisiones eran cosa suya.

Pero era curioso que, de aquella familia, él fuera precisamente quien tenía más sentido común.

 **…**

Daba vueltas y vueltas a la ramita que sujetaba en la comisura de su boca, los ojos clavados en el montón de carne que aún no dejaba de sangrar.

El tipo levantaba los brazos y temblaba. No imaginaba que sería atrapado tan pronto y con las manos en la masa. Acababa de abatir una hembra joven de alce y trataba de justificarse diciendo que lo suyo era caza de supervivencia.

Pero aquella preciosa muchacha de los rizos dorados seguía apuntándole con la escopeta, sin mostrar un ápice de duda en su actitud.

Y el Ranger de cabello negro y largo que iba con ella continuaba estudiando el cadáver de su presa sin dar importancia al hecho de que su compañera apuntaba a la cabeza a un hombre que, hacía rato, había soltado sus armas.

Tragó fuerte y su mirada viajó de uno al otro.

—Eso que dices habría colado si no hubieras matado una hembra joven —murmuró el androide, tranquilamente. Sus manos viajaron hasta la pequeña tarjeta que el animal tenía en una de sus orejas—. En la caza de supervivencia siempre se intenta matar un macho, porque cunde más su carne, su piel es más resistente y tiene más grasa. No tienes excusa, aquí hay machos de sobra —dijo Diecisiete. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió la sangre de sus manos—. Lo peor es que has matado a un animal protegido. Esta hembra estaba marcada y se le estaba haciendo un seguimiento.

El cazador perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

—Juro que no tenía ni idea de...

—No me jodas con excusas de niños —masculló Diecisiete. Las palabras y el tono de súplica le habían sonado demasiado parecidos a los de Auri—. No juegues conmigo.

Se acercó a Piper y reparó en la expresión de su rostro y en lo decidida que parecía a disparar a aquel tipo. Y no era que él no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, hacer desaparecer un cuerpo había sido algo que había acostumbrado a hacer antes de conocer a Ruby.

Pero ahora intentaba jugar según las reglas. Normalmente era más entretenido y, además, tenía la posibilidad de traumatizar a los furtivos mientras los llevaba a las celdas de detención de la Central, y eso también tenía su parte divertida.

—Relájate un poco "Pimienta" —murmuró, y desvió el cañón de la escopeta de la muchacha hacia el suelo, dejándola confundida—, o cuando tengas que cazar a tu padre habrás consumido toda la sangre fría… —farfulló. Y se alejó hacia el coche para rescatar el _walkie_ del interior del habitáculo.

Ella pestañeó varias veces. ¡Oh! Claro, debía continuar vigilándole, pero una vez se había rendido ya no podía seguir apuntándole.

Resopló y apoyó su escopeta sobre el hombro, frustrada.

—"Bichóloga", aquí Diecisiete —dijo el androide, pulsando el botón que permitía la comunicación.

Se recostó en el lateral de su coche y miró al cazador, que mantenía aún las manos en alto, mientras Piper no dejaba de vigilarle como si fuera una potencial amenaza.

Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

— _Aquí "Bichóloga"_ —se oyó la voz de Ruby.

—¿Estás comiendo otra vez? —preguntó Diecisiete, podía notar perfectamente que Ruby hablaba con la boca llena.

— _¿Cómo otra vez? Sólo he traído un poco de sandía troceada, pero la estoy compartiendo con Auri. Tengo mucha hambre, Diecisiete, ya lo sabes._

Diecisiete suspiró. Sí ya lo sabía, pero Ruby tenía hambre a todas horas.

— _¡Hola papá!_ —dijo una vocecilla.

—Hola Auri. ¿Cómo va?

— _Bien. ¡Blake les está poniendo brazaletes a los pájaros!_ —confesó la niña, emocionada.

—¿Brazaletes? —repitió Diecisiete, sin comprender.

— _Las anillas de identificación_ —aclaró Ruby.

—Sigo pensando que no deberías estar allí —espetó él, de repente, y la escuchó resoplar.

— _¡Es el final del proyecto! ¿Cómo no voy a estar?_ —se quejó Ruby.

—No hagas cosas raras, no trepes a ningún sitio —dijo él, con severidad.

— _¡¿A dónde quieres que trepe con esta barriga?!_ —preguntó ella, frustrada—. _Sólo voy a mirar y tomar notas. Los que harán todo el trabajo serán Adler y Alec, bueno, y también Blake._

—No te acerques al borde, estás muy torpe... —continuó el androide.

— _¡Basta ya, Diecisiete! ¡No te pases!_ _rugió ella.

—Es la verdad… —afirmó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora tengo que llevar a un furtivo a la Central. Ha matado a uno de los alces que habíais marcado en el Cañón de los Lobos.

— _Mierda…_ —farfulló Ruby, molesta.

Los alces habían sido marcados aquel año cuando la gestión del parque aún pertenecía al _Decovisa_ , de modo que Ruby tendría que ponerse en contacto con ellos para formalizar la baja, y no le apetecía en absoluto.

—Hablamos más tarde —se despidió Diecisiete.

Y cortó la comunicación.

 **…**

Ruby soltó el botón que establecía la señal y suspiró, contrariada.

—Malditos furtivos… —masculló, entre dientes—. ¡Ay! —exclamó. El bebé acababa de dar una buena sacudida. Ella masajeó su vientre y compuso una expresión de dolor—. ¿Tienes más hambre? ¿O es que te alegras de oír a papá? —preguntó, con voz suave—. Yo también… Pero se me pasa cuando se pone tan pesado —concluyó.

El Risco de las Tres Hermanas era una zona de difícil acceso, en general, por eso habían decidido que era el lugar perfecto para soltar a los aguiluchos. Era un sitio relativamente seguro para que pasaran los primeros días de toma de contacto antes de iniciar una vida plenamente salvaje. Y "relativamente" era la palabra que mejor lo definía, porque los furtivos podían llegar a cualquier lado, si se lo proponían. Tal como había hecho el que Diecisiete había atrapado en el Cañón de los Lobos.

Ruby se levantó de la más pequeña de las rocas que daban nombre al risco. Dejó el _walkie_ sobre ésta, junto a su mochila, y guardó en ella la caja de galletas que habían estado comiendo. «Sandía… Soy una pésima esposa», pensó, sintiéndose culpable de haber mentido.

Sí, habían traído sandía y se la habían terminado. Y sí, Ruby estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por comer sólo bocados sanos, sobretodo fruta. Pero Auri había sacado de su propia mochila la caja de galletas que, según ella, Diecisiete le había comprado a Ruby, una mentira que la zoóloga no creyó porque sabía perfectamente que Diecisiete no le iba a traer nada que tuviera chocolate hasta el final del embarazo. El androide seguía a rajatabla las advertencias de los médicos.

Sacó los prismáticos de la mochila y se los colgó del cuello.

Caminó pendiente arriba en dirección a la parte más exterior del risco, se puso los lentes oscuros y se acercó a comprobar cómo llevaban los chicos la fase de identificación.

En aquel momento Tristan emergió de entre unos arbustos cercanos y se le unió en su avance como si hubiera detectado el desplazamiento de Ruby y, de alguna manera, estuviera siguiendo indicaciones de Diecisiete de no dejarla sola ni un instante.

Llegaron junto a Adler y los niños justo cuando procedían a colocarles las anillas de identificación al último de los aguiluchos, y Blake, que había observado ya, atentamente, todo el proceso con los anteriores ejemplares, sostenía las tenazas de cierre en una mano, mientras Adler y Alec sujetaban a la última rapaz que quedaba por marcar.

—No aprietes mucho, Blake —le aconsejó Alec.

—Sí… —musitó el niño, concentrado.

A pesar de hacerlo con la supervisión de los dos expertos, el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo Blake era muy delicado. Pero, aún así, Ruby se limitó a observarle sin decir nada. El niño cerró las tenazas con mucho cuidado mientras Adler inmovilizaba la pata del gran ave. Y, al terminar, la dejaron posarse sobre el tronco de un árbol caído y, junto a las demás, la despojaron de la caperuza que bloqueaba su visión.

Las cinco rapaces desplegaron las alas como un acto reflejo al verse en un lugar tan elevado y notar el viento en su plumaje.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Blake —le susurró Ruby, y el niño sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Ahora veamos qué se les ocurre hacer —murmuró Adler.

El momento de la verdad. Ahora debían comprobar cuánto de salvaje tenían esas aves y si eran capaces de seguir su instinto y separarse de ellos.

Se puso el guante de cuero e hizo que uno de los pájaros se posara en su brazo. Agitaba nerviosamente las alas, y el movimiento hacía balancear el brazo a Adler. Con un gesto, le dio impulso, y al animal no le quedó más remedio que abrir las alas y alzar el vuelo, que ya había estado practicando en una zona despejada, cercana al Centro de Recuperación.

Su vuelo fue bajo, de reconocimiento del terreno. Con movimientos torpes, jugó con las corrientes de aire, planeando a poca altura y tratando de quedarse inmóvil en el aire.

—¡Es genial! —gritó Blake.

Ruby sonrió. Tal y como había imaginado, la experiencia para los niños era fabulosa.

Pero, entonces, inesperadamente y sin aguardar a que Alec o Adler las obligaran a alzar el vuelo, las otras rapaces abandonaron el tronco en el que se encontraban apostadas tranquilamente. Quizá fue la influencia de las ráfagas de aire, o quizá fue el ver a su hermana sobrevolando el risco, bailando con la corriente. ¿Quién sabe? El hecho fue que en apenas un minuto las seis águilas rondaron la zona en círculos, como buenas rapaces, con un estilo de vuelo que más bien recordaba al de los buitres.

Ruby se cubría los ojos con una mano, observando aquel comportamiento, intrigada. Era inverosímil, los animales que habían sido criados en cautividad eran, por lo general, muy cautos, y no poseían aquel arrojo. A fin de cuentas estaban en una zona desconocida y su instinto debería dictarles la necesidad de inspeccionarla poco a poco.

—Es impresionante… —dijo la zoóloga.

—Con esto no contábamos, ¿eh? —añadió Alec, sonriendo.

Uno no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de un animal hasta que era testigo de ella. Por más que los estudiaran, por más que creyeran conocerles, eran impredecibles.

Y la sorpresa de los científicos aún fue mayor cuando todas las águilas salieron de la zona de confort y se lanzaron a volar más allá del borde del risco, precipitándose al vacío, por encima del bosque y el lago que se extendía allí abajo, alejándose cada vez más y más.

—¿Qué coño están haciendo? —dijo Adler.

—No lo sé —respondió Ruby.

No, definitivamente, aquel comportamiento no era normal. Ruby las miró a través de sus prismáticos. No planeaban. Todos los aguiluchos estaban alejándose del risco.

—Mamá, ¿me dejas mirar? —pidió Auri. Ruby le tendió los prismáticos y miró a Alec y Adler. Ninguno salía de su asombro.

—No esperaba que fueran a lanzarse así de deprisa, ¡qué valientes! —murmuró Alec.

Pero Adler sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No… De valientes nada. Están huyendo, ¿los veis? —dijo Adler. Ruby asintió.

—Se están alejando de aquí, eso está claro. Pero, ¿por qué?

Y, de repente, escucharon un zumbido agudo que se acercaba poco a poco, aumentando en potencia sonora con cada segundo que transcurría.

Se miraron entre ellos frunciendo el ceño. El ruido crecía y se acercaba, claramente.

Alarmados, buscaron en el cielo. Era el sonido del motor de un avión. Y entonces vieron la silueta de una aeronave perdiendo altura y… precipitándose hacia allí.

De repente el sonido se hizo tan ensordecedor que lo sintieron introduciéndose en sus cuerpos y haciendo vibrar hasta su misma sangre. Era como si el cielo, en toda su magnitud, se les fuera a caer encima.

—¡CORRED! —gritó Adler, el primero en reaccionar.

Tomó a Auri en brazos, mientras Alec aferraba las manos de Ruby y Blake y echaron a correr sendero abajo, en dirección a los coches. El avión se iba a estrellar en el risco.

Con Tristan galopando junto a ella, Ruby intentaba acelerar el movimiento de sus piernas, pero no le era posible ir más deprisa: pesaba demasiado.

—¡Corre Ruby! —exclamaba Alec, estirando de ella. La presión sobre su muñeca le cortaba la circulación.

Los segundos que sucedieron desde que avistaron el avión hasta que éste impactó finalmente contra el suelo se les hicieron eternos, aunque apenas les dio tiempo de alejarse de la cima del risco.

En medio de su frenética carrera divisaron los coches al final del sendero. Pero no les dio tiempo a llegar a ellos cuando oyeron el estruendo final, como el que hace la turbina de un avión a toda potencia.

De forma instintiva, se encogieron en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en que se hallaban, y se arrodillaron cubriéndose las cabezas con los brazos. Adler se arrojó al suelo y protegió a Auri con su propio cuerpo, mientras Alec hacía lo mismo con Ruby y Blake.

Experimentaron el umbral acústico del dolor, el límite que el oído humano era capaz de resistir. Ruby gritó, aterrorizada, y no pudo escuchar su voz, no podía superar tal nivel sonoro.

Árboles desplomándose, aire caliente contra sus cuerpos y, finalmente, un zumbido agudo mientras todo regresaba a la calma muy poco a poco.

Alzaron las cabezas, los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, buscándose entre ellos, comprobando que estaban vivos.

—¡Auri! —gritaba Ruby. Pero no oía su propia voz.

Sordera transitoria, algo muy común tras un suceso así. La niña emergió de debajo de Adler, mientras él se incorporaba y observaba a su alrededor, y corrió hacia Ruby para enterrarse en sus brazos, sollozando, completamente aterrada. Y a ellas se unió en seguida Blake, que también había resultado ileso.

Alec se alzó del suelo el primero y, al vislumbrar la escena que tenían a pocos metros de distancia, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

A veces, la fortuna es como un dardo que apunta a la vida como si ésta se hallara en una diana móvil, y en aquella ocasión, el dardo había dado en el blanco.

Algunos metros más allá del lugar donde se habían agazapado, las copas de los árboles estaban partidas, como si una segadora gigante hubiera pasado sobre ellos. Y al divisar los coches, Ruby se quedó completamente blanca.

El aspa de una hélice gigantesca se había incrustado en la puerta del conductor de su pequeño todoterreno y el coche estaba hecho un amasijo de hierros. Mejor dicho: dos amasijos ya que la hélice había actuado como una sierra radial y había cortado la carrocería y el chasis del coche en dos. Y el de Adler había sido aplastado por un árbol que había caído sobre su techo.

Si hubieran conseguido refugiarse en los coches, habrían muerto.

 **..::::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

O_O

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	53. Capítulo LIII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo LIII

 **..::::..**

* * *

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Esa era una de las cosas que más le jodían, tener que hacer el trabajo por duplicado.

Los documentos que los Rangers tenían que cumplimentar en caso de detectar infracciones en las leyes del parque eran variados, pero los peores eran, sin duda, los de las detenciones.

Tanto si se trataba de cazadores furtivos como de simples excursionistas que incumplían la normativa de la reserva, había que rellenar una serie de formularios, por duplicado, uno para la oficina de los Rangers y otro para la Fiscalía. Solicitaban la misma información pero en otro orden y otro formato.

Le daba vueltas a la ramita que llevaba en la boca, mientras con los dedos de una mano se frotaba la frente en claro gesto de impaciencia y con la otra trataba de rellenar los huecos lo más rápido que podía.

Al menos, Diecisiete escribía muy deprisa.

" _¿El detenido ha sido arrestado dentro de la jurisdicción del oficial?"_

El androide marcó la casilla del sí con un gesto casi de desdén y pasó al siguiente apartado.

" _¿Se le han leído/recitado los derechos con los que cuenta?"_

—Mmmmh… —gruñó Diecisiete. Y tamborileó con los dedos en la repisa del mostrador. Esa parte siempre se le olvidaba. Pero el agente que custodiaba las celdas ya le conocía lo suficiente, y cuando el androide le entregaba a los detenidos se encargaba de leerles los derechos él mismo antes de encerrarlos—. Bah… —murmuró. Marcó de nuevo el sí y volteó la hoja.

" _¿El detenido ha sido tratado con respeto y su dignidad ha sido considerada?"_

Diecisiete rió levemente. ¡Qué graciosos eran los formularios de detenciones!

—¡Mira esto! —exclamó Jimmy. Se levantó de su mesa y plantó sobre el mostrador, ante Diecisiete una publicación semanal que llegó el día anterior. Con su dedo señalaba una página ocupada totalmente por un gran anuncio publicitario—. ¡La semana que viene corren la Nascar en la Capital del Sur! La van a emitir en directo por televisión.

Diecisiete clavó sus ojos de hielo sobre Jimmy. Este parecía inmune ya al efecto devastador de la electrizante mirada del androide.

—Ya lo sabía —respondió, fríamente.

Tenía programadas en el televisor de su casa las grabaciones de todas las carreras de la temporada. Esa competición era lo único que le gustaba de toda la porquería que emitían por televisión.

Piper se asomó por encima del hombro de Diecisiete y miró el anuncio, con curiosidad. Y de pronto a Jimmy se le encendió la bombilla.

—Oye Piper, si quieres podemos verla juntos en la taberna de Yunpei.

Diecisiete esbozó una sonrisa maligna y aguardó la respuesta de "Pimienta", mientras continuaba con el tedioso segundo formulario.

La chica hizo una mueca, mezcla de confusión y asombro, mientras Jimmy le dedicaba lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa cautivadora, y para Diecisiete no era más que el resultado de una parálisis facial.

—¿Me estás invitando a ver una carrera de coches por la tele? ¿Es eso para ti un plan interesante, Jimmy? —la parálisis aún fue más acusada y Diecisiete tosió, disimulando la risa—. He conocido pocas personas más optimistas que tú.

—¡Gracias, nena!

—¡No era un cumplido! —rugió Piper—. ¡Y no me llames nena!

—Pequeña, soy único hasta para detectar mensajes ocultos en tus palabras —dijo Jimmy, rebosando seguridad en sí mismo.

Diecisiete alzó la vista de los papeles y le miró. Era increíblemente idiota.

Piper bufó, apartando con ese gesto un largo tirabuzón rubio que caía sobre sus ojos.

—Espero de verdad que seas único, porque como hayan dos como tú, Jimmy, agarro una botella de lejía y… Y me la bebo.

Y con esa frase Piper puso rumbo a la cafetera. Necesitaba una carga de cafeína urgente.

Diecisiete sonrió, divertido, al ver en primer plano la cara que se le acababa de quedar a Jimmy. Hasta el Jefe, que se encontraba trabajando en su mesa silenciosamente se carcajeaba de aquella manera suya tan característica: con un ojo cerrado por estar recibiendo el humo directo del cigarrillo.

"Pimienta" no sólo estaba aprendiendo sus técnicas de "caza" también se estaba contagiando de su forma de expresarse, era como él mismo en versión femenina.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con violencia en aquel instante y Mot irrumpió en la estancia con expresión de alarma en el rostro.

—¡Salid todos! —exclamó—. ¡Deprisa!

El bolígrafo se quedó sobre los formularios a medio cumplimentar; la revista, encima del mostrador y el café de Piper en la máquina. En tropel, todos salieron tras Mot y miraron en la dirección que el oficial señalaba. Una fina columna de humo ascendía hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el Jefe.

—¡No tengo ni idea! —respondió Mot, encogiéndose de hombros—. De pronto se escuchó el sonido del motor de un avión descendiendo. Luego dejó de oírse, y fue cuando vi el humo.

Diecisiete miró hacia allí fijamente y escupió la ramita. Estaba seguro de que aquel hilo de humo se originaba en su cuadrante.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

El ruido ensordecedor de las aspas de un helicóptero se aproximó hacia la Oficina Central de los Rangers y, desde la parte trasera, aparecieron dos aeronaves movidas por este tipo de rotor que aterrizaron en la amplia explanada frente al edificio. La corriente de aire levantada por las aspas y el ruido insoportable, hizo que los oficiales presentes se encogieran en sus lugares y taparan sus oídos. Todos excepto Diecisiete, que ni siquiera parpadeó mientras observaba el fuselaje de aquellos artefactos voladores, su cabello negro azotado por la violenta corriente. Eran de color gris oscuro con tres letras pintadas en blanco en la parte trasera, formando un logotipo que reconocería en cualquier parte: MIR.

El viento que levantaban los dos helicópteros disminuyó poco a poco y las portezuelas de estos se deslizaron para abrirse. De uno de ellos descendieron varios hombres armados y preparados como para invadir terreno enemigo, en el pecho del uniforme que llevaban también podían leerse las mismas siglas de la organización. Del otro se bajó un hombre vestido con un traje negro y con lentes oscuros, que se agazapó levemente al avanzar bajo las lejanas aspas de la aeronave en dirección a los atónitos Rangers.

—¿El Jefe de los Rangers? —preguntó, al llegar frente a Diecisiete.

Él frunció el ceño y señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás. El tipo se quitó los lentes y miró a los cuatro agentes que permanecían absortos, en el porche, hasta que uno de ellos se le acercó.

—Yo soy el oficial al mando —informó el Jefe.

Un cordial apretón de manos precedió a una sorprendente explicación.

—Disculpe la intromisión —dijo el hombre, educadamente—. Somos del MIR, una organización privada que se dedica a la protección de especies en peligro de extinción. Esta noche, unos furtivos equipados con armas y vehículos especiales, se colaron en una de nuestras reservas, mataron al equipo de vigilantes que se encargaba de la protección de la zona y nos robaron una de las criaturas más valiosas que tenemos: un bégimo. Les hemos estado persiguiendo durante...

El Jefe entornó los ojos y alzó una mano para detener la perorata inacabable del hombre de negro.

—Perdone, creo que no entendí bien… ¿Ha dicho usted un _bégimo_? —preguntó. Aún no salía de su asombro.

—Entendió usted perfectamente, señor.

Diecisiete miraba de soslayo a los dos hombres, escuchando atentamente la conversación. No sabía qué carajo era un bégimo. No disponía de la información correspondiente a aquella especie en sus archivos. Probablemente, Gero no le vio utilidad al hecho de proporcionarle aquellos datos.

De lo único que estaba seguro era de que aquel espectacular despliegue del MIR no le gustaba nada.

—Como le decía, hemos estado persiguiendo durante horas al avión de carga que transportaba la criatura. Hasta dos veces han desaparecido de nuestro radar pero nuestros técnicos consiguieron localizarles de nuevo. Lo último que sabemos es que el piloto perdió el control y el avión se ha estrellado aquí, en el Royal Nature Park. La última vez que la aeronave estuvo activa en las pantallas de nuestro radar fue cuando sobrevolaba a muy baja altura la zona sur, cerca de una gran masa de agua.

—Mierda… —masculló Diecisiete. Cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

Lo sabía. Su cuadrante.

—Ese bégimo es el último que queda en el mundo —prosiguió el agente del MIR—, igual que muchos especímenes que tenemos en la isla. Los Bégimos...

Diecisiete ya no escuchó nada más. Se alejó de la conversación y sacó su _walkie_.

—Ruby, aquí Diecisiete —dijo, pulsando el botón. Y aguardó la respuesta de ella.

Pero no recibió nada.

—Ruby, responde —repitió el llamado. Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

Guardó el _walkie_ y sacó su teléfono móvil. Lo desbloqueó a toda velocidad y buscó entre las últimas llamadas recibidas. Pulsó el botón verde y escuchó el tono de llamada.

Tragó fuerte, una sensación muy desagradable de vacío sacudió su estómago. Ruby jamás tardaba más de cuatro tonos en responder. Ya llevaba nueve.

Resopló, volteó y vio que su Jefe aún hablaba con aquel tipo del traje negro.

—Voy a buscarles —dijo, interrumpiéndoles. Y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Claro Diecisiete, podrías también guiar a los agentes del MIR, de paso, hasta la zona del accidente y… —comenzó a proponerle el Jefe, con aire despistado.

Pero cerró la boca, instantáneamente, al ver la expresión amenazadora de los ojos gélidos del androide, mirándole con desprecio.

—¿Guiar? Y una mierda —farfulló.

Les dio la espalda, corrió dos o tres zancadas y alzó el vuelo a toda velocidad.

Aquella situación, con él mismo dispuesto a peinar cada rincón del parque en pos de encontrar a Ruby, le resultaba demasiado familiar. Como un _déjà vu._

Ruby era un imán para los problemas, siempre lo había sido.

En el suelo, el tipo del traje le miró alejarse, asombrado.

—¿Quién es ese tío? —preguntó, jugueteando con las patillas de sus lentes.

—El "arma secreta" del Cuerpo de Rangers —informó el Jefe—. Y también el oficial más rebelde de todos —añadió, y prendió un cigarrillo—. Y el más cabrón —finalizó, cerrando con un gesto seco la tapa de su encendedor.

—El arma secreta, ¿eh? —musitó el agente del MIR.

—Ajá —confirmó el Jefe—. Dígale a su piloto que le siga y que no le pierda de vista —dijo entonces—. Les llevará hasta la zona del accidente y podrán recuperar su criatura. ¡Mot, Jimmy! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta y finalizando la conversación con el MIR—. Sacad los coches y llamad a todos. Nos vamos a buscar a Ruby.

 **…**

En estado de shock, con aquel devastador zumbido resonando aún en los oídos, Ruby miraba, sin ver, a Adler y Alec comprobar el estado de los coches. Estaban completamente inutilizables, meras piezas de carrocería deformadas siniestramente.

Aún no podía creer que estuvieran vivos.

Miró a Blake. Permanecía en silencio, sentado en el suelo. Auri se aferraba a la mano de Ruby y trataba de contener los sollozos. Estaba realmente asustada.

Y Ruby jamás se había sentido más desprotegida. Se daba cuenta tras aquel golpe de realidad que acababan de sufrir de que ella sola, embarazada o no, no podía protegerse a sí misma y a sus hijos de todo mal. La suerte era lo que había estado de su lado aquella vez y la idea la hacía estremecerse.

Las vidas de todos pendían de hilos tan finos que corrían el riesgo de romperse en cualquier momento.

Suspiró. Lo único que quería y en lo que era capaz de pensar con claridad era contactar con ÉL. Le necesitaba más que nunca.

Acababa de percibir su propia fragilidad de un modo cruel, y pensó en todas las veces que Diecisiete le había llamado "chica frágil". Era una verdad demasiado grande. Sobretodo ahora.

Acarició su vientre con la mano libre y su labio inferior tembló. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era horrible sentirse tan inútil, tan desprotegida e indefensa, tan impotente ante un peligro así. Sentir que lo único que deseaba era preservar la vida de sus hijos y saberse incapaz de ello.

Limpió rápidamente la primera lágrima que rodó mejilla abajo, y miró de soslayo a los niños. Ninguno de los dos había visto su momento de derrumbe.

No, no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico. Y sí, era una chica frágil, pero debía sacar entereza de donde fuera, debía transmitir fortaleza y tranquilidad a sus niños, sobretodo a Auri, quien no era capaz de alejarse ni un centímetro de su pierna. Ellos la necesitaban con los nervios templados.

Ruby respiró hondo varias veces, con los ojos cerrados. Despacio, se dejó invadir por la calma, por la racionalidad. «Valor... Sangre fría», pensaba para sí misma, dictándose las directrices a seguir en aquel instante.

Si no pensaba con claridad no podía proteger a sus hijos.

Diecisiete les encontraría, pero hasta que eso sucediera ella era el sustento de Blake y Auri.

Y todo terminaría bien, estaba segura. Habían sobrevivido y, no sólo eso: estaban ilesos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Diecisiete diera con ellos.

—No hay nada que hacer. Con esto no iremos a ningún lado —informó Adler.

Entre él y Alec habían logrado apartar aquella gran rama que había caído sobre el todoterreno descapotable de Adler, rompiendo la luna delantera y doblando la columna de dirección del volante.

—Deberíamos avisar a la Central —musitó Ruby, hablando por primera vez desde que todo pasó. Y su voz sonó algo débil—. Aunque seguramente lo habrán escuchado todo desde allí.

—Tienes razón —concedió Alec, y sacudió sus manos—. Tenemos que regresar allí arriba y recuperar los _walkies_. Oye, cielo —dijo entonces, y acarició la mejilla de Ruby, un gesto que, al estar despistada, le provocó un pequeño respingo—, ¿estás bien?

Ella le observó con sus ojos enormes antes de responder. En otro momento de su vida, se habría enterrado en los protectores brazos de Alec y habría llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Pero ahora no podía hacer algo así. No tocaba aún dejarse llevar.

Asintió, irguiéndose y adoptando una pose de seguridad, mientras los bracitos de Auri rodeaban sus caderas.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Vayamos a buscar esos _walkies_.

 **…**

Volaba sobre los árboles directamente hacia la columna de humo que ascendía hacia el cielo, con el sonido del rotor de uno de los helicópteros justo detrás. Aceleró. No le importaba el MIR, no le importaba su maldita criatura.

Sólo quería encontrar a su familia.

Y al reducir la distancia hasta el lugar del siniestro sintió una presión extraña en la boca del estómago: náuseas. El humo salía precisamente del risco de las Tres Hermanas.

La respiración se le aceleró. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y miró con ojos desencajados los restos en llamas del avión que ya podía distinguir desde donde estaba.

Su mente bloqueaba la idea de que su familia hubiera resultado herida o… algo peor. Pero era casi imposible que un ser humano sobreviviera a un accidente así.

La sugestión que experimentó al ver aquel horror le traicionó y se imaginó a sí mismo buscando en medio de los amasijos de hierros, bajo planchas metálicas, entre los restos calcinados del avión, algún pedazo de tejido, alguna prenda de ropa, algo que le resultara familiar. Y no quería encontrarlo, no quería ver un zapato perdido de Auri o el tirachinas de Blake. No quería encontrar un retazo de la camisa blanca con bordados que Ruby vestía aquel día.

Diecisiete comenzó a temblar y le invadió una sensación muy extraña, como un sudor frío.

—¡Ruby! —la llamó en medio de su vuelo, y aceleró, desesperado.

Tenía que encontrarles, necesitaba comprobar que estaban a salvo.

Pero antes de llegar a la zona del accidente, divisó por debajo de sí, la zona de aparcamiento en la que solían estacionar los vehículos que no cabían por el estrecho sendero que ascendía hasta la cima.

—No... —susurró, y la voz se le murió en la garganta a mitad de palabra.

El coche de Ruby con una hélice del avión incrustada en la puerta del conductor. El rostro se le deformó en una expresión de desesperación y de terror.

Su espíritu rebelde y arrogante, y la certeza de saberse más poderoso que el mismo Kamisama que protegía a la humanidad le había desmarcado siempre de pensar en modo alguno en divinidades o entes superiores. No había nadie superior a él. Y por eso Diecisiete jamás en su vida había rogado. Hasta aquel momento.

Un milagro era lo único que le quedaba, él no podía hacer nada por ellos. Lo que sentía iba mucho más allá de la impotencia y la rabia que ya había sentido anteriormente. Estaba experimentando el terror de perder a su familia y aquella sí era la peor de las pesadillas.

Se estaba dando cuenta de cuánto les necesitaba. No podría vivir sin ellos, ya no.

Le abrumaba pensar en encontrarse solo después de haber tenido tanto… De haber tenido TODO.

Frunció el ceño y volvió en sí, tratando de mantener la calma. Se estaba dejando llevar.

De todas las sensaciones que había aprendido a identificar durante su vida, aquella era la peor, porque invadía su mente con imágenes escalofriantes que no podía controlar y que, en realidad, no habían sucedido.

Ninguno de los horrores que Diecisiete estaba imaginando había ocurrido aún.

Y, pensando en ello, descendió y oteó la zona. Se armó de valor y miró el interior del habitáculo cortado en dos de aquel modo tan horrible y, entonces, un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca de forma automática. El coche de Ruby estaba vacío y no había rastro de que hubiera habido alguien allí en el momento en que sucedió todo aquello.

Tampoco en el otro coche había nadie. Su paciencia y su autocontrol estaban rozando límites desconocidos.

Se elevó y retomó el rumbo directamente a la zona del accidente. La sensación de náuseas de su estómago regresó en cuanto visualizó las llamas.

Y entonces escuchó un aullido. Reconocería esa llamada en cualquier situación.

Era Tristan.

 **...**

El espectáculo en la cima del risco era dantesco. Una de las rocas que daban el nombre al lugar, las Tres Hermanas, había desaparecido: contra ella se había estrellado la aeronave de carga, precisamente el lugar en el que Ruby y Auri habían estado comiendo un tentempié, horas atrás.

No. No debía pensar de nuevo en eso. Auri y Blake estaban bien, y habían subido de nuevo al risco para buscar los _walkies_ o su teléfono móvil. Pero la zona devastada era también el sitio en el que ella había dejado sus pertenencias y el estado en que se hallaba todo pocas probabilidades dejaba de encontrar algo que aún funcionara.

Había restos del accidente aéreo por doquier, y de algunos de ellos ascendía el humo negro resultante de la combustión de queroseno derramado. Si los fuegos no se hubieran iniciado en zonas desprovistas de vegetación se hallarían sin duda ante el inicio de un incendio forestal.

Todo indicaba que el tren de aterrizaje había impactado contra el suelo del risco y el avión se había deslizado por él, arrastrando la barriga por toda la extensión de la enorme planicie, sin posibilidad alguna de controlar velocidad o trayectoria, arrasando con todo lo que había allá, árboles centenarios, rocas míticas, etc.

Una de las alas se había desprendido del fuselaje y su hélice había salido despedida a través del bosque. Era la que había terminado finalmente clavada en la puerta de su coche.

Adler y Alec se acercaron a los restos de la cabina del avión, que se hallaba incrustada en los troncos de los árboles que rodeaban y delimitaban la cima, y cuyas raíces habían sido arrancadas por el choque. El habitáculo principal de la cabina, el del piloto, estaba deformado y apenas podía distinguirse algo a través de los cristales rotos. Pero había salpicaduras de sangre en la parte interna de estos.

Alec volteó y caminó hacia Ruby, era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a aquel accidente. Y por su expresión y la falta de color de su rostro, ella entendió el mensaje.

Ruby mantuvo a sus niños lejos de los restos del siniestro en todo momento. Sabía cómo quedaban los cuerpos de las personas en un accidente aéreo y no deseaba que Auri o Blake divisaran algo tan aterrador como cadáveres o miembros mutilados.

Alec se acercó a Ruby y los niños esbozando una sonrisa tan forzada que se asemejaba más a una mueca. Ella suspiró.

—Me parece que encontrar los _walkies_ va a ser una tarea imposible —dijo la chica. Y Alec se limitó a asentir, pensativo.

Sólo podían esperar a que los Rangers y los Bomberos aparecieran para encargarse de la situación.

—Quiero a mi papá… —musitó Auri, entonces.

Ruby suspiró y acarició su cabello. Estaba siendo muy duro para ellos, y aún así, esa era la primera vez que Auri expresaba cómo se sentía. Y era completamente comprensible.

—Yo también, cielo. Pronto llegará, no te preocupes.

Auri abrazó su pierna y no dijo nada más.

La vista de Ruby buscó entonces a Blake. Sentado en el suelo, de nuevo, cerca de ellas y al lado de Tristan, el niño miraba sus propias manos, sin verlas. Estaba ausente, en completo silencio. Con lo sensible que era, Ruby no dudaba que en cuanto todo hubiera pasado y se hallaran de nuevo en casa Blake necesitaría hablar de todo y desahogarse.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a casa. Por estar en el salón y prepararles a los niños un par de refrescos, mientras escuchaba a Diecisiete y Auri intercambiar sus acostumbrados argumentos.

¡BUUM!

El sobresalto fue general. Los niños y Ruby se miraron entre ellos, asustados, y el estruendo volvió a sonar.

¡BUUUM!

Auri se ocultó tras Ruby y ésta miró a Alec y a Adler, quien aún se hallaba cerca del fuselaje. Ambos observaban el compartimento de carga de la aeronave, la parte que había resultado menos dañada, y el lugar del que provenían los violentos golpes. Eran como los que provocaría un gran ariete golpeando la compuerta desde dentro.

¡BUUUUUM!

Con el tercer y último golpe, el único gozne que aún sujetaba la enorme compuerta de carga se desprendió y esta cayó, revelando su interior.

—¡Por Kamisama! —susurró Ruby. En un acto reflejo, agarró a su hija de un brazo, obligó a Blake a levantarse y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, preparada para correr sendero abajo, hacia la zona de aparcamiento.

El bramido del bégimo resonó en la zona del accidente y el monstruo resopló violentamente, mirando a su alrededor de forma amenazadora. Debía medir aproximadamente seis metros hasta la cruz. Tenía el cuerpo de un gigantesco y monstruoso león, una musculatura muy desarrollada y unas garras delanteras enormes, con uñas largas como espadas. Tenía los dientes afilados y unos colmillos que se asemejaban a los de un Dientes de Sable. Unas púas que parecían de acero nacían de su espalda y su lomo estaba cubierto de pelo espeso y áspero. El resto de su cuerpo, de color violeta, se hallaba desprovisto de pelo y su piel, cubierta de escamas, brillaba. Los ojos amarillos se posaron enseguida sobre Ruby y los demás y adoptó una actitud de amenaza.

Adler llegó corriendo y se posicionó junto a Ruby.

—¿Habíais visto alguna vez…? —comenzó a preguntar Alec, asombrado.

—Nunca —respondió Ruby sin quitarle ojo de encima al animal.

Intentó liberarse, pero al dar un paso hacia el exterior, la cadena con la que aún estaba sujeto a la nave por la pata trasera llegó al límite de su longitud y le detuvo. Eso fue suficiente para provocarle otro bramido que les hizo encogerse.

—¿Cómo puede haber sobrevivido a algo así? —preguntó Alec, más para sí mismo que buscando una respuesta válida, mientras hacía un gesto con las manos señalando los restos del accidente.

—Los bégimos son animales muy fuertes, tienen una piel muy dura y resistente —respondió Adler.

—Ojalá pudiéramos contactar con la Central. Este animal es muy raro, yo creía que ya estaban extintos… —musitó Ruby.

Adler soltó una risotada entre dientes.

—De hecho este precisamente es el último que queda en el mundo —dijo el veterinario.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque el último bégimo registrado mundialmente está bajo la tutela de una organización privada que se dedica al rescate de especies en peligro de extinción... —dijo Adler. Ruby entornó los ojos. ¿Estaba hablando de lo que ella creía? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Adler finalizó su explicación—, y yo fui quien les ayudó a rescatarlo de una red de tráfico de animales. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte porque tiene una cicatriz en la pata, con forma de estrella.

Los ojos de todos se posaron en las enormes garras delanteras del bégimo y, allí, en la pata derecha, tenía una marca con forma de asterisco que parecía haber sido causada por un objeto punzante.

Al verse observado el animal enseñó los colmillos y se abalanzó hacia ellos. El gesto les pilló desprevenidos y retrocedieron inmediatamente, pese a saber que se hallaba sujeto por una gruesa cadena y que no podía acercarse.

Era una criatura en verdad perturbadora.

—Atrás —masculló Adler, mientras, él mismo retrocedía cuatro o cinco pasos más—. Cuanta más distancia pongamos de por medio, mejor. Los bégimos tienen un sistema ofensivo que los científicos llaman fulgor helado. Descomponen molecularmente el agua que consumen y utilizan el hidrógeno en estado líquido, para lo que son capaces de disminuir la temperatura hasta más de los -270º necesarios para fusionar el hidrógeno. Luego lo expulsan a través de la boca. El fulgor puede llegar hasta más allá de los quince metros de distancia —explicó, y miró pensativamente al animal—. Por eso fue que dejé las exploraciones —confesó.

El monstruo se sacudió una vez más, tratando de liberarse, sin éxito.

Pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado.

Tristan, que había permanecido obedientemente junto a ellos y en silencio, alzó las orejas y se irguió, poniéndose al acecho. Nervioso, comenzó a lloriquear y, casi enseguida, sus aullidos resonaron en la explanada superior del risco.

Sucedió todo tan deprisa que no les dio tiempo apenas a reaccionar. Como respuesta a los aullidos del lobo el bégimo entró en cólera, forcejeó violentamente con la cadena que le sujetaba al fuselaje de la nave y, en un par de sacudidas más, la arrancó de la pared del aparato.

Al quedar libre cargó inmediatamente contra ellos.

Inconscientemente, Ruby empujó a Auri hacia detrás y gritó.

—¡Corred! —Blake y Auri se tomaron de las manos y se precipitaron hacia el sendero, mientras la pequeña lloraba a lágrima viva.

—¡Mamá!

Ruby se colocó entre el monstruo y sus hijos y cerró los ojos. De todas formas ya había comprobado que su vientre no le permitía correr.

No había forma de que sobreviviera a aquel ataque. Iba a morir.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora_**

 _Cuando eres madre sabes que tus hijos dependen completamente de ti, que necesitan la seguridad que les transmites, y no puedes flaquear, no ante ellos. Porque en tu fortaleza ellos se agarran, y si te debilitas ellos caen. Esa es una parte de la maternidad muy dura y cruel para los padres: dejas de pensar en ti para anteponer a tus hijos, siempre. Y Ruby la experimenta de forma natural tras vivir esa experiencia tan traumática. Ya habrá tiempo de llorar cuando ellos no miren._

 _Diecisiete, por su parte, descubre también el pánico, pero desde el punto de vista de un padre destrozado por la incertidumbre. Es un sentimiento muy humano y tan destructor que puede llegar a anular la capacidad de raciocinio. Y la frialdad de Diecisiete nunca se había visto en jaque de aquella manera._

 _De nuevo se halla ante la misma tesitura que hace años, cuando destruyó el laboratorio de Spark. Entender y asumir que el amor está intrínsecamente ligado al sufrimiento, al miedo a que les suceda algo a los suyos._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ Akira Toriyama


	54. Capítulo LIV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo LIV

 **..::::..**

* * *

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y aguardar, aterrorizada, a que el bégimo llegara hasta ella, fue a Adler corriendo para intentar apartarla de la trayectoria del animal.

Siempre le había parecido curioso que todo aquel que vivía una experiencia traumática y sobreviviera a ella dijera que su vida pasaba ante sus ojos en apenas un segundo. Esa fue exactamente la sensación que tuvo Ruby desde el momento en que los cerró hasta que oyó un estruendo que provocó que se encogiera aún más en su lugar.

Era extraño porque aquel ruido tan tremendo que acababa de escuchar debiera corresponderse con el del impacto del bégimo contra ella. Y Ruby estaba de pie, viva. Y no había notado nada. Ni tan siquiera a Adler apartándola del camino.

Cuando al fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, lo único que vio, ante sí, fue la figura imponente de Diecisiete, y aún le dio tiempo de ver al bégimo estrellarse violentamente contra el fuselaje de la aeronave. El androide le acababa de sacudir un golpe que lo había hecho volar de vuelta al compartimento. La criatura gruñó y dejó escapar una especie de lloriqueo.

Junto a ellos Adler y Alec miraban al androide, en shock.

—¡Diecisiete! —exclamó Ruby.

Sabía que iba a encontrarles y no podía haberlo hecho en mejor momento. Y entonces, al saberse a salvo, a Ruby le temblaron las piernas.

—¡Papá! —Auri trató de regresar sobre sus pasos y Blake se lo impidió.

—¡Espera! ¡Papá tiene que encargarse aún del monstruo, Auri! —gritó el niño, sujetándola firmemente.

—¡Te dije que no era buena idea venir aquí! —vociferó Diecisiete, airado, volteando hacia Ruby.

Y ella abrió los ojos, asombrada, y pasó del alivio a la indignación en apenas un segundo.

—¡No me salgas con esas! —replicó, en el mismo tono, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Nadie sabía que se iba a estrellar un avión hoy aquí!

Diecisiete fue a responderle pero uno de los helicópteros del MIR sobrevoló la zona, enmascarando sus palabras. Le había seguido hasta la cima del risco.

El bégimo se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

Diecisiete entornó los ojos. Ese engendro era realmente resistente.

Le arrojó una mirada temible y estiró un brazo, alzándolo hasta que su mano estuvo a la altura de sus ojos. Una luz de color azul pálido nació en el centro de su palma y una violenta corriente de aire le envolvió y sacudió su ropa y su cabello. El zumbido del poder de Diecisiete concentrándose en su mano resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Ruby que apenas estaba a un metro de distancia, justo por detrás de él. Y fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que el androide estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡No! ¡No le mates! —exclamó.

Ruby se abalanzó sobre él, agarró su brazo y desvió el ataque, que pasó por encima de la cabeza del bégimo y destruyó una zona arbolada en un lateral junto a la aeronave estrellada.

—¡Ruby! —le reprochó él.

Ella continuó sujeta fuertemente a la tela de su camisa.

—¡No puedes matarle! —insistió ella, por encima del ruido del helicóptero—. ¡Es el último bégimo del mundo! ¡Diecisiete, no lo mates!

El androide entornó los ojos, incrédulo.

Esa criatura había estado a punto de aplastarla, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Diecisiete había necesitado utilizar su velocidad máxima para conseguir llegar justo antes de que se produjera el desastre.

Frunció el ceño. Hacía demasiado tiempo ya que conocía a Ruby como para que sus reacciones le resultaran aún impredecibles. Pero así era, y esto le sacaba de sus casillas.

¿Por qué hacía siempre esas cosas? ¿Por qué Ruby era capaz de hacerle plantearse sus decisiones? Chasqueó la lengua y cuando fue a responderle escuchó de nuevo el rugido del bégimo, esta vez más potente que antes, y vio al monstruo cargando otra vez hacia ellos.

Ruby emitió un gritito y se ocultó rápidamente tras Diecisiete, agarrada aún al borde de su camisa, pegada a su espalda. Él rodó los ojos.

¿Qué interés podía moverla a defender un animal tan peligroso? Era imposible que alguien echara de menos una criatura como aquella si desaparecía para siempre de la faz de la tierra.

El bégimo se detuvo y concentró su aliento en la boca.

—¡CUIDADO! —exclamó Adler antes de arrojarse a un lado, seguido de Alec.

Diecisiete vio que el animal se preparaba para lanzar alguna especie de poder a través de sus fauces. Entornó los ojos y evaluó a toda velocidad el siguiente paso. Con Ruby aferrada a él no podía contraatacar con una descarga de energía. Además podría matarlo, y eso le condenaría a dormir en la mecedora durante un buen tiempo.

Alzó una mano y ejecutó una técnica que no utilizaba desde que luchó contra el super namekiano. Y esta vez su escudo protector fue incluso más efectivo, ya que en el interior de la zona segura no sólo quedó él, sino también Ruby.

El aliento helado emergió de la boca del monstruo cual fuego de dragón, y chocó contra la barrera de energía del androide sin lograr atravesarla.

Y, aprovechando el momento de distracción del bégimo, desde el helicóptero le dispararon un dardo tranquilizante que no pudo penetrar el espeso pelaje de su cuello. Pero este inofensivo ataque fue suficiente para provocar que la criatura centrara su atención en la aeronave suspendida sobre sus cabezas.

Bramó y optó por atacar el aparato en lugar de continuar con Diecisiete.

El androide chasqueó la lengua. Sólo le tomó medio segundo entender que, si el bégimo derribaba el helicóptero allí, Ruby y sus hijos correrían un grave peligro, aunque él estuviera allí para protegerles. Volaba peligrosamente cerca del suelo.

No podía permitirlo.

Diecisiete rompió el escudo, se sacudió el agarre de Ruby con un movimiento brusco y se desplazó a toda velocidad hasta situarse justo delante del monstruo. Este amplió sus ojos amarillos al detectar su cercanía, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más.

Diecisiete le propinó un puñetazo brutal en un costado del cráneo y la cabeza del animal rebotó contra el suelo, provocando un leve temblor. Finalmente, el bégimo quedó con los ojos en blanco e inerte, en el suelo.

—¡Te dije que no lo mataras! —exclamó Ruby, alarmada.

Adler se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, con la vista clavada en la inmóvil criatura.

—Un momento, no está muerto —musitó—. Sólo está… ¿Está sedado? —preguntó, buscando la respuesta en el rostro inexpresivo de Diecisiete.

El androide se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Algo así. No creo que se despierte hasta mañana —masculló. Y luego volteó hacia Ruby y la miró con expresión amenazadora— ¡Tú! —rugió. La chica dio un respingo—. ¿Tienes idea de… de…?

Mientras titubeaba en medio de su frase se acercaba a ella a zancadas rápidas.

Estaba realmente cabreado…

No, estaba asustado. Tanto que se bloqueaba, de igual modo que solía sucederle cuando vivía una experiencia a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Había sufrido por ellos lo indecible. Y Ruby ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Si bien era cierto que nadie podía saber que ese accidente iba a suceder allí aquel día, Ruby sólo había pensado en su trabajo, sin ser capaz de ver que su embarazo estaba ya muy avanzado como para poder lidiar con una situación peligrosa si ésta se presentaba. Diecisiete había tenido razón desde el principio: no era el momento más adecuado para que ella acudiera a esa zona tan escarpada.

Podía haber sido "Jackie" quien hubiera irrumpido en la explanada, y ella tampoco habría podido huir, se movía muy torpemente.

Y justo después de que el avión se estrellara y comprobaran que todos estaban aún vivos, ella sólo había sido capaz de pensar en las ganas que tenía de que Diecisiete les encontrara, porque sabía que con su poder estaban seguros.

En ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en la preocupación de él ni en el miedo que debía estar experimentando.

Y Diecisiete no merecía nada de eso. El fabuloso poder que poseía no le servía de nada contra su propio miedo, contra sus terrores. Esa faceta de indefensión era la de un ser humano normal y corriente.

La frustración del androide no le permitía expresarse con claridad y finalizar su frase, pero Ruby ya sabía qué era lo que Diecisiete iba a decirle. Siempre lo sabía.

—Lo sé… —murmuró, mientras él daba los últimos pasos que le restaban para llegar ante ella—. Lo siento mucho Diecisiete.

Él se detuvo ante Ruby y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con gesto serio e impenetrable.

—¡Papaaaa! ¡Papa! —gritó Auri, llorando a lágrima viva.

Diecisiete continuó caminando y pasó de largo sin mirar a Ruby, haciéndola sentir vulnerable y… frágil. La imponente presencia de él, su influencia, su mirada tan gélida, la hacían percibir de nuevo su propia realidad, su insignificancia, su dependencia, como si recibiera un mazazo. Y se sentía aún más culpable.

Blake soltó por fin a Auri y la niña corrió hacia el androide.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó él.

Auri se abrazó finalmente a su pierna y asintió, mientras Blake continuaba callado, mirando al suelo y acercándose despacio.

El ensordecedor ruido del helicóptero al acercarse de nuevo les impidió decir nada más, y el viento generado por las palas hizo encogerse a Ruby y a los niños, mientras la aeronave tomaba tierra.

De su interior emergieron varios hombres que procedieron a rodear al bégimo enseguida, comprobando su estado de inconsciencia.

Y un segundo helicóptero aterrizó en la zona, cerca del primero, y de éste descendieron más hombres armados y el tipo del traje que estaba al mando de la situación. Caminó hacia ellos mirando la escena y, a medida que se aproximaba, Ruby le reconoció. Se trataba del mismo tipo que le ofreció trabajar para su organización: el MIR.

—No me digas que… —musitó ella, atando cabos. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Adler salió al encuentro del hombre del traje con una actitud más que airada.

—¡Te avisé! —rugió—. ¡Te dije que tenerlo en la reserva sería peligroso!

—¡Ya no está en aquella reserva! Vivía en la isla, Adler.

—¡Me da igual, Tommy! ¡Nunca escuchas nada de lo que te digo!

—¡Porque no haces más que fastidiar! —replicó el hombre del MIR, y se quitó las gafas para mirar a Ruby—. La doctora Sinclair, en cambio —dijo, señalándola con sus lentes oscuras—. Ella sí es una profesional entregada y abierta a nuevos retos.

Ruby alzó las cejas, ante la afirmación de aquel tipo y miró a Adler.

—…¿Os conocéis? —preguntó.

—Es mi primo —dijo Adler.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, con voz chillona. Miró a uno y a otro, incrédula, mientras Alec, a su lado, hacía lo propio sin salir de su asombro—. Un momento... —musitó Ruby.

Acababa de reparar en algo importante. Si aquel hombre era primo de Adler y la familia de Adler había financiado el proyecto del águila dorada, entonces…

No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, porque Alec se le adelantó.

—¿El MIR ha costeado nuestro proyecto?

—¿No se lo habías dicho? —preguntó Tommy a Adler. Éste se cruzó de brazos.

—No me gusta que me relacionen con el MIR

—¡Pues lo tienes crudo! —rió Tommy y se dirigió seguidamente a Ruby—. Estamos orgullosos de que su proyecto de recuperación de águilas tuviera éxito, doctora. Aunque no esperábamos menos. Mi padre accedió a ayudar a Adler pero duplicó su interés al saberla a usted involucrada con él. Le tiene realmente embelesado, doctora. Es un fan de su trabajo.

Ella se sonrojó y abrió los ojos al máximo. ¿Un fan?

La carcajada de Adler no se hizo esperar.

—¡Mi tío un fan tuyo, Ruby! ¡Eso es un gran halago! Le debiste conquistar el día de la conferencia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que aquel era tu tío? —preguntó, sintiéndose idiota, de repente.

—Porque no me preguntaste. Y tú, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el MIR quería contratarte?

—Porque no me preguntaste —repitió ella.

Diecisiete escuchaba sin mirarlos. Parecían críos…

Aquella conversación no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era largarse cuanto antes de allí. Había tenido suficiente aventura familiar para unos cuantos meses.

Ruby miró en su dirección y se mordió el labio. Reconocía aquel gesto de impaciencia en su rostro, aunque pudiera confundirse con impasibilidad. Pero aún había algo más que necesitaba saber.

—¿No le parece que un bégimo es una especie demasiado peligrosa? —preguntó a Tommy. El hombre del traje sonrió levemente antes de responder.

—Es peligroso para la sociedad del hombre. Pero, usted misma lo dijo en la conferencia: el hombre debe hacer cuanto esté en su mano para remediar el daño que, como raza, ocasiona. ¿No tiene un bégimo el mismo derecho a vivir que cualquier otra criatura, doctora? Allá donde vive este animal, lo hace en paz y no hay gente que le moleste o que corra peligro por su proximidad, porque la presencia de personas en la isla está prohibida. Allá sólo pueden estar los guardias y los zoólogos —explicó. Sacó una pequeña gamuza de su bolsillo y limpió los cristales oscuros de sus gafas—. Este animal vive en la isla más grande de nuestra reserva, aquella de la que le hablé la última vez. Pero las especies que tenemos allí son demasiado tentadoras para los traficantes de animales y últimamente estamos teniendo problemas para ahuyentarlos. Lo cierto es que nuestro problema más importante son los furtivos —admitió. Entonces miró escrutadoramente a Diecisiete—. Aquel hombre...

—Es mi esposo —explicó ella, reparando en quién se estaba fijando.

—¡Su esposo! —repitió Tommy, sorprendido—. Es un prodigio de la naturaleza, sin duda.

—Eh… sí, de la naturaleza… Algo así.

—Escuche —murmuró Tommy, cubriéndose los ojos con los lentes, de nuevo—, sentimos mucho las molestias causadas aquí, doctora Sinclair. Nos gustaría hablar con usted con más calma, una vez haya vuelto todo a la normalidad —sonrió y miró su vientre—. Habíamos pensado presentar la oferta de trabajo para usted estos días, pero creo que será más conveniente dejar pasar un tiempo antes de contratarla… De momento no piense en ello, sólo cuídese y tenga un bebé bien sano. Nos veremos más adelante, sin duda —concluyó.

Intercambió miradas con Diecisiete. Los ojos de hielo de éste, siempre difíciles de sostener, tuvieron el efecto acostumbrado también en Tommy, que carraspeó y volteó disimulando su desconcierto antes de caminar hacia el bégimo junto al resto de su equipo de operaciones.

Cuando hubo distancia suficiente entre ellos, Alec se acercó a Adler y murmuró:

—Nene… ¡Cómo le quedan los trajes a tu primo! —y se mordió el labio, conteniéndose. Adler resopló y caminó también hacia la criatura, seguido de Alec.

El androide chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y vio de soslayo a Ruby, acercándose finalmente hacia donde él estaba, junto a los dos niños. Pero Diecisiete, obcecado en seguir ignorándola para demostrarle su enfado, desvió su atención a Blake, aún absorto y silencioso, y le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro que le hizo reaccionar, sorprendido.

—Eh, no respondiste aún a la pregunta que te hice —le dijo al niño, con brusquedad.

—Estoy bien… —respondió Blake—. Pero… Tuve mucho miedo, papá… Lo siento.

¿Acaso era aquel el día de las disculpas? Diecisiete escudriñó su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por tener miedo? —Blake asintió y bajó aún más la mirada, avergonzado—. El miedo es un mecanismo de supervivencia, Blake. Si no sintieras miedo serías un completo insensato… Y ya ha pasado todo. Levanta la vista del suelo.

El niño apretó los puños y asintió con energía, fijando sus ojos verdes en los aguamarina de su padre.

Diecisiete exhaló hondo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace cinco años que ahora estaría diciéndole eso a su hijo para infundirle valor, se habría reído de él en su cara y luego lo habría volatilizado. Esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlas, y como todo lo que Blake escuchaba de él, habían calado hondo de inmediato. Era increíble la influencia que tenía sobre aquel niño.

¿Servía para él mismo aquel consejo? No, en su caso, el miedo no le había servido como mecanismo de supervivencia, Diecisiete era plenamente consciente de su superioridad ante cualquier situación.

En su caso el miedo le había servido para darse cuenta hasta qué punto eran importantes para él aquellos insignificantes seres que habían llegado tocar su corazón de metal.

— _Diecisiete, aquí Jimmy._

La voz electrónica del joven Ranger salía del bolsillo lateral del pantalón del androide.

—A buenas horas… —masculló el androide. Sacó el _walkie_ y pulsó el botón—. Aquí Diecisiete.

— _Estamos llegando a la zona cero, los bomberos estarán aquí enseguida. ¿Has encontrado a Ruby y a tus hijos?_

—Sí, están todos bien.

— _¡Menos mal! —_ exclamó Jimmy, aliviado _—. ¡Oye, nunca te había visto tan asustado! ¡Tu cara de miedo es peor que la de cabreo!_

Ruby rio tímidamente al ver a Diecisiete sonrojarse.

—Jimmy, vete a la mierda —masculló y las risotadas de Jimmy no se hicieron esperar.

— _Estamos llegando al aparcamiento. Si quieres les llevaremos a casa. Pero tendréis que descender hasta aquí._

—De acuerdo.

— _¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Eso es una hélice…?!_

Diecisiete cortó la comunicación. Jimmy acababa de descubrir el estado en que había quedado el coche de Ruby.

Se guardó el _walkie_ de nuevo en el bolsillo interior y volteó hacia la chica que estaba parada tras él. Ella contempló, en silencio, sus azulísimos ojos mirándola aún con expresión de profundo enfado, y aguardó.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo finalmente él, en tono disgustado. Y agarró su mano sin contemplaciones.

Caminaba con aires rudos, a grandes zancadas, mientras Ruby trotaba un poco más atrás sintiendo su mano estrujada por el androide, y los niños hacían lo propio algunos metros más adelante.

Se aseguraría de que entraban en uno de los coches de los Rangers antes de regresar él mismo a la zona del accidente. Los bomberos iban a necesitar su ayuda para despiezar el avión.

—Diecisiete…—murmuró ella—. Me estás lastimando.

Él aflojó su agarre, simplemente, pero no dijo nada. Ella se mordió el labio y ordenó su cabello tras las orejas.

—Sé que estás disgustado por lo que ha pasado. Y no te digo que no tengas tus razones. Pero ni tú, ni yo sabíamos lo que iba a suceder. Podría haberse estrellado en cualquier parte, incluso en nuestra casa.

Diecisiete la miró de soslayo y continuó impasible. ¡Qué tozudo era, por Kamisama…!

Ruby suspiró. A pesar de la tozudez de él, de su enfado y de su falta de delicadeza en un momento así, a pesar de ser consciente ella misma de su propia vulnerabilidad e impotencia, ella se sentía realmente aliviada porque hubiera acudido a salvarles.

—Diecisiete —murmuró—. Necesito decirte algo importante que no puede esperar más tiempo.

—Dispara —farfulló él, sin mirarla.

Ella rodó los ojos. Le habría gustado que él la mirara, a menos, para decirle aquello. Pero si era así como debía ser… «Allá vá», pensó la chica.

—Gracias por llegar a tiempo —susurró.

Diecisiete ralentizó el paso y la miró brevemente. Los preciosos ojos color chocolate de Ruby le devolvían el gesto, con una tierna y tímida sonrisa visible en ellos.

Tras los sucesos de Spark, el androide vivió atormentado durante meses por la culpa de no haber podido salvarla a ella y al primer bebé que perdieron. De no haber llegado a tiempo de evitar aquella caída que Ruby sufrió en las escaleras del porche de Yunpei.

Pero esta vez lo había logrado.

Y todo lo que acababa de vivir sólo había sido un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

Los niños se adelantaron algunos metros más, sendero abajo, y Ruby habló de nuevo, animada por el casi imperceptible cambio en la actitud de él.

—Diecisiete —susurró, de nuevo. Y su mano libre se aferró a la manga de su camisa antes de continuar—, ¿podrás perdonarme por haberte hecho preocupar?

Y entonces él se detuvo.

Se quedaron ambos inmóviles en medio del sendero, oyendo aún, desde allí, el ruido del motor al ralentí del helicóptero del MIR. Y él escrutó su rostro, intrigado.

¿Perdonar? ¿Él? Él, que había sido creado para provocar el mal, para arrebatar vidas… ¿En serio ella creía que Diecisiete tenía el privilegio de perdonar?

Ese concepto le quedaba demasiado grande. Él no era merecedor de un derecho así, y ella… Ella no había hecho nada que necesitara ser perdonado, ni lo haría jamás.

Suspiró, se había comportado como un idiota. Su preciosa chica frágil, imán para los problemas, estaba viva de milagro y él la rechazaba y se limitaba a demostrarle lo disgustado que estaba. ¿Y todo para qué? Si la verdad era que Diecisiete se sentía AFORTUNADO de tenerla aún a su lado. De tenerles a los tres.

Su mano se movió sola, como tantas otras veces ya, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con el cabello oscuro de Ruby, provocándole una sensación tan placentera y llena de paz que la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos, involuntariamente, y sonreír.

No hacía falta que dijera nada. Ella era capaz de entenderle sólo con aquel simple gesto.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora_**

 _Afortunado, así es como se siente él. Y obviamente aún nota la frustración, la rabia, el enfado... Todo provocado por el mismo miedo anterior, por la adrenalina descargada. Pero el reproche es una de las cosas más humanas que hay. No es algo positivo, pero no todo lo que sentimos lo es. Somos blanco y negro, bondad y maldad, en diferentes proporciones, igual que Diecisiete._

 _Llegados a este punto, a este nivel de percepción y reconocimiento de sus propias sensaciones, el proceso de humanización del Androide 17 está a punto de completarse. Y esto sucederá en el próximo capítulo :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ Akira Toriyama


	55. Capítulo LV

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo LV

 **..::::..**

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada. Paseaba salón arriba y abajo con andares cansados y arrastrando los pies. La camiseta negra de Diecisiete que llevaba puesta no disimulaba su abultado vientre, pero le permitía moverse con algo más de holgura y, además, no soportaba el roce de la ropa en la piel.

Habían pasado casi doce horas desde que notó la primera contracción fuera de lo normal. Y la sucesión fue cada vez más frecuente y dolorosa a medida que pasó el tiempo, impidiéndole comer o descansar. No podía estar sentada, no soportaba el dolor lumbar y dorsal, obviamente no podía dormir con aquellas molestias y comer se le hacía imposible.

Era una auténtica tortura. Y su comportamiento comenzaba asemejarse al de una fiera enjaulada.

Desde que Diecisiete salió de la casa ni siquiera había sido capaz de tener pensamientos lógicos. Tan sólo pensaba en respirar y en las siguientes contracciones. Y cuando sucedían, su nivel de sensibilidad era tal que notaba hasta el más ligero roce. De ahí que hubiera optado por la ropa de él en lugar de la propia.

Notó la presión creciendo en sus riñones y, aunque ya no tenía que disimular el dolor que sentía porque los niños estaban en sus camas durmiendo, se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en el respaldo de una silla, enterrando la cara en las manos. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes apretados para no emitir ni un ruido.

No quería despertarlos, prefería que no se enteraran de que se había puesto de parto, bastante difícil había sido ya para ella demostrar serenidad ante ellos y disimular los dolores. No quería asustarlos.

«Respira, respira... Uno, dos… Uno, dos, tres...»

Diecisiete regresó a casa acompañado de Piper. La Ranger bostezaba, claramente cansada. Había respondido a la llamada de Diecisiete y había accedido a quedarse cuidando de los niños mientras Ruby estaba de parto. Era una chica dulce y responsable pero a Ruby no le daba para agradecerle el gesto. Ni siquiera le daba para mirarla.

La zoóloga estaba de pie, inclinada sobre el respaldo del sofá, los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Tristan a su lado mirándola y lloriqueando levemente.

El mal rato terminó y Ruby se enderezó. Tenía ojeras y el rostro contraído en una mueca de sufrimiento y cansancio.

—¿Ya pasó? —preguntó Diecisiete.

Ella asintió.

—Son cada 10 minutos.

—Nos vamos —dijo él, con voz autoritaria—. "Pimienta", te quedas al mando.

—Gracias por hacerte cargo, Piper —dijo Ruby, al fin, sonriendo lo mejor que podía, pero en aquel momento su cara parecía petrificada por el dolor—. No suelen despertarse antes de las nueve y no te darán problemas —dijo Ruby.

—¡Tranquila! He lidiado con cinco hermanos, puedo con tus hijos —confesó Piper, alzando el puño en señal de confianza.

—Puedes dormir en la cama, si quieres. Tiene sábanas limpias, he pasado los dos últimos días limpiando todo a fondo, no sé porqué… —musitó Ruby, pensativa.

—En el sofá estaré bien… ¡Eh, un momento! —dijo en un tono un poco más alto al verles abrir la puerta—. ¿Cómo se va a llamar el bebé?

—¿A qué viene tanto interés? —masculló Diecisiete.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué viene tanto secretismo? —replicó Piper, y entonces abrió los ojos al máximo—. No me digas que aún no sabéis cómo se va a llamar...

—Apenas sabemos que es niño desde hace dos meses —repuso Ruby.

—Estoy segura de que tú sí sabes cómo quieres que se llame —dijo Piper dirigiéndose a Diecisiete.

—Pues claro que lo sé y ella también —farfulló el androide.

—¡Pues dadme una pista! —insistió la rubia una última vez.

Y él sonrió de medio lado.

—Te aseguro que no se va a llamar Jimmy —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

 **...**

Las horas se sucedieron una vez hicieron el ingreso en el hospital. La madrugada dio paso a la mañana y ésta al medio día, y los dolores de Ruby se hicieron más frecuentes e intensos. Pero parecía que aún faltaba tiempo para el final.

Ella y Diecisiete estaban situados cada uno a un lado de una cama en una habitación diminuta. Allá les habían ubicado para continuar con el trabajo de parto. Ella vestía un camisón blanco hospitalario que le molestaba por todas partes y del que se quejaba continuamente.

Diecisiete la miró, inexpresivo. Sí, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, lo había visto en varias de las películas que a Ruby le encantaba mirar y que para él eran peor que una tortura: la mujer que estaba por parir estrujaba la mano de su esposo, le insultaba y le echaba toda la culpa de que ella tuviera que estar pasando por aquello.

Menos mal que la de Diecisiete no era un alma cándida, ni sus dedos de simple carne y hueso.

El androide exhaló profundamente y le ofreció la mano. Mejor que comenzara cuanto antes.

—Háblame Diecisiete. Distráeme por favor… —pidió ella, sin reparar en la extremidad ofrecida por él.

Él parpadeó. Eso no estaba en sus planes...

—¿Que te distraiga? —repitió, extrañado. Ella asintió—. ¿Me tomas por un payaso o algo así? —gruñó él.

—No, idiota… —masculló ella—. Háblame para que no piense en este dolor.

La capacidad de Ruby para sorprenderle atacaba de nuevo. No esperaba que fuera a hacerlo en un momento como aquel.

—Que te distraiga… —repitió Diecisiete, pensativo. No tenía ningún discurso pensado para explicarle. ¿Qué diablos quería que le contara? ¿La última carrera de la Nascar? No, a ella no le parecían interesantes los deportes de motor—. Eres tú la que siempre me ha servido de pasatiempo a mí. Aunque al principio eras como un dolor, una pesadilla más bien.

—No lo dices en serio —dijo ella, entre dientes, con los ojos aún fuertemente cerrados.

—Pues claro que sí, yo no miento, "Bichóloga".

—Me odiabas…

—Yo no he dicho eso —repuso él, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Invadiste mi soledad, mi territorio… Incluso urgaste en mi casa sin mi permiso, y eso no me gustó. Pero me divertías… Me divertía a costa tuya. La noche de los opiliones fue memorable. No me lo había pasado tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una llegada fabulosa, Ruby.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada solapada inmediatamente por un quejido lastimero. Sus manos se aferraron como tenazas sobre la sábana de la camilla y se inclinó hacia delante. El rostro quedaba oculto tras la cortina de cabello oscuro.

Fue sólo un minuto, pero para Diecisiete fue como una eternidad. El hecho de contemplarla así, inmóvil, sumida en un silencio roto apenas por su respiración forzosamente rítmica, era tan imponente que ni siquiera se atrevió a decir nada más.

Los puños de Ruby se relajaron y alzó el rostro para mirarle.

—Eso no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Sigues haciéndolo... —murmuró, débilmente. Diecisiete frunció el ceño. La expresión de la chica era de agotamiento absoluto. Y aún así, seguía de pie, aguantando férreamente cada indescriptible dolor, y recuperándose para el siguiente—. Siempre te diviertes a mi costa.

Diecisiete se estaba replanteando, de repente, su percepción de Ruby. No era tan diminuta y tan frágil como él había pensado siempre. Su capacidad de soportar el dolor estaba yendo mucho más allá de lo que él habría podido imaginar.

Pero él no quería que Ruby sufriera más. Su mirada gélida viajó hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que aguardaban el momento del parto.

—¿Qué más?

Con la pregunta de Ruby regresó al presente y abandonó sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué más? —repitió él, descolocado.

—Sí. Sigue hablando.

—Pues, ehh… ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa… Explícame algo que no sepa —sugirió ella, entonces.

—Algo que no sepas… —musitó abstraído. ¿Por qué diablos tardaban tanto en venir a comprobar el estado de Ruby?—. Cuando me besaste la primera vez y desapareciste… —¿Acaso tenía que salir a buscar a esos patéticos médicos él mismo?—. Fui a buscar a Martha y la besé.

—¡¿Qué?! —explotó Ruby, los ojos abiertos al máximo y la mandíbula desencajada.

Y fue cuando Diecisiete se dio cuenta de la monumental cagada que acababa de cometer.

—Pero ella me pegó… —intentó arreglarlo, rápidamente, haciendo gala de unos reflejos envidiables. Pero la idea principal ya había hecho mella.

—¡¿Besaste a Martha en cuanto me fui?! —preguntó Ruby, ofendida e incrédula. Y todo aquel tiempo creyéndole como un tierno adolescente...

—¡Dijiste que te explicara algo que no supieras! —se defendió él.

—¡Este no es el mejor momento para que me expliques ESO! —masculló ella—. ¡Ni este ni ninguno! —completó.

—Entonces… ¿Qué tal esto otro? Tristan se folló tu cojín preferido y lo dejó perdido de…

—Prueba con otra cosa menos desagradable.

Ruby volvió a arquearse, su rostro se deformó en una mueca silenciosa de intenso dolor y su cabello lacio de nuevo lo ocultó. Los puños cerrados esta vez alrededor de la barrera lateral que protegía la cama de posibles caídas.

«Joder...», pensó Diecisiete. Chasqueó la lengua y rodeó el lecho de hospital hasta llegar a Ruby. Sus manos se movieron solas sobre la espalda baja de ella en caricias torpes.

Se sentía tan impotente…

La garganta de la chica emitió un lamento muy flojito cuando al fin su musculatura se relajó. Agotada, completamente exhausta. Él apartó el largo cabello para descubrir su rostro y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

—Cuando maté a Spark estuve a punto de no volver contigo —¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?—. Estuve a punto de retomar el camino que abandoné, de volver a ser la máquina de matar —confesó. Se miraron ambos y, por la expresión de ella, Diecisiete tuvo la sensación de que aquello que le estaba diciendo no era lo que esperaba—. No sé Ruby, no sé si te hace bien saber estas cosas...

—Continúa —exigió ella, tajante.

—Ruby…

—¡Háblame! ¡Explícamelo!

Él suspiró.

—El placer de destruir es demasiado intenso. Me hace sentir inmensamente poderoso… Fue una tentación muy grande, pero no fue sólo por eso que dudé —dijo. Ella aguardaba sin decir nada a que Diecisiete explicara el enigma—. Dudé porque entonces me di cuenta de lo diferentes que somos.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —susurró Ruby.

—Tú eres una mujer completa y yo… Yo soy un ser demasiado oscuro, un problema tremendo para el mundo —esbozó una sonrisa maléfica antes de continuar—. Pero tú eres un imán para los problemas, "Bichóloga".

—No me expliques cuentos, Diecisiete, ¿por qué volviste?

La sonrisa se borró y el androide entornó los ojos.

—Porque soy un egoísta y un cabrón. Porque quería estar contigo y me daba igual que corrieras peligro a mi lado. Antepuse mis deseos a tu seguridad. Ya te lo he dicho: soy un ser demasiado oscuro.

Ruby le miraba, incrédula.

—Pero... contigo no corro peligro.

Ruby se agarró a sus brazos, comenzaba a notar presión en la espalda, otra vez.

—¿Eso crees?

—Claro, tonto… Y no me da miedo la oscuridad… Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Él sonrió.

Era tan distinta, tan impredecible. Sólo ella podía regalarle una declaración de amor encriptada en el momento más jodido de su vida. Con Ruby la realidad superaba la ficción.

—Oh, por Kami… —gimió la chica. Aquella era tan fuerte que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El rostro enterrado en el pecho de él, las manos apretando sus brazos con una fuerza que sorprendió al mismo Diecisiete.

No habían pasado cinco minutos desde la anterior, y ésta superó las demás.

—¿Qué coño están haciendo? —masculló el androide, mirando a la puerta, en cuanto Ruby se recostó contra su pecho, relajadamente.

—No puedo más… —se lamentó ella. Había llegado hasta el límite de lo que podía soportar. Estaba demasiado cansada y el dolor era excesivo .

—Se acabó.

Diecisiete se desprendió de su abrazo y se aseguró de que se apoyaba en la camilla. Estaba tan agotada que no podía mantenerse de pie sin apoyo.

Caminó como un huracán hasta la puerta y la abrió. Y del otro lado encontró a dos personas con bata verde que se disponían a entrar en aquel preciso instante. Le miraron sobresaltadas, congeladas en su lugar al ver la expresión terrible de sus ojos. Él respiró hondo y trató de contenerse.

—Está muy cansada —dijo en un tono casi mecánico.

Las dos mujeres alzaron las cejas. «Obvio», parecían estar pensando.

Pasaron junto a él y llegaron enseguida hasta Ruby. Diecisiete respiró hondo. Él también se estaba viendo superado por la situación.

—Es horrible, como si algo me apretara los huesos hacia abajo… —explicaba Ruby. Y su voz era tan débil que Diecisiete apenas podía escuchar nada desde el lugar en el que se hallaba, junto a la puerta.

Tras desprenderse de aquella horrible ropa interior de hospital, Ruby se tumbó, al fin, y una de las dos matronas comprobó su estado. Alzó las cejas, miró tanto a Ruby como a Diecisiete y suspiró.

—Has roto aguas, Ruby, y están sucias.

Ruby notó una desagradable sensación de sudor frío invadiéndola. Sabía lo que eso significaba: el bebé podía correr peligro si aspiraba el líquido amniótico.

—Llevas muchas horas de parto. Llegados a este punto no podemos esperar más, hay que hacer una cesárea.

Ella ni siquiera contestó. Estaba completamente en sus manos. Y asustada, muy asustada. El miedo la hizo mirarle a él y le vio observando con sus implacables ojos fríos a las enfermeras, en busca de las respuestas que necesitaba. Él no entendía aquella jerga hospitalaria, pero sí entendía la palabra "cesárea".

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, casi exigiendo.

—Por seguridad —respondió una de las matronas—. No se preocupe, todo irá bien, es un proceso rápido y estarán de vuelta en seguida. Usted puede esperar aquí.

—Un momento... —murmuró él. Pero comenzaron a preparar todo, ignorándole a él.

Diecisiete había sido mentalizado por Ruby de que podría estar presente en el parto si él quería y al final su decisión había sido estar con ella.

Y ahora, todo lo que había previsto estaba cambiando demasiado deprisa. Observó a un celador desbloqueando las ruedas de la camilla dispuesto a sacarla de la habitación. Él se situó al lado de ésta y caminó a lo largo del pasillo del hospital, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de acceso a quirófanos.

Antes de separarse, la mano de Ruby se cerró en torno a su pañoleta y le atrajo hacia ella.

—Todo va a ir bien —los ojos fijos en los azules de él.

—¿Bien? Estás temblando de miedo, "Bichóloga".

—Ya lo sé —admitió ella. Y le atrajo aún más—. Pon de tu parte. Es una operación de urgencia por eso no puedes entrar. Pero no se te ocurra largarte, muñequito de hojalata, porque te encontraré, y…

Un beso la silenció, y varios más evitaron que retomara la frase.

La contempló desaparecer tras la puerta blanca y él se quedó solo en medio de una situación inesperada e incierta.

Diecisiete no tenía el control y lo odiaba. Se dio la vuelta y regresó lentamente sobre sus pasos, que resonaron en las paredes del vacío corredor, sin saber qué iba a pasar a continuación.

...

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras esperaba en la habitación de la clínica. Sentado en el sillón de cuero negro, se limitaba a ver pasar a la gente por el pasillo, a través de la puerta abierta. La sensación de impotencia era abrumadora.

Y él había claudicado no sólo por petición de Ruby, sino porque sabía que, aunque le pesara, todo quedaba en manos de aquellos médicos. Pero como le ocurriera algo a su hijo o a Ruby iban a sufrir lo indecible...

De repente, una figura vestida con bata verde y gorro quirúrgico entró en la habitación llevando en los brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija. La irrupción fue inesperada por completo.

Diecisiete dejó de respirar en aquel momento. Se levantó deprisa y dio un par de pasos titubeantes hacia la enfermera que le sonreía, mientras mecía aquel bultito que emitía pequeños quejidos.

—¡Enhorabuena! Todo ha ido bien.

—Mi esposa… —musitó él, temeroso, con la vista clavada en lo que la mujer transportaba.

—Está perfectamente, en un rato la traerán de vuelta. Está un poco aturdida aún por la anestesia, pero quiso que le trajéramos al bebé.

Suspiró profundamente, aliviado. Pero la tensión estaba aún lejos de desaparecer para Diecisiete, que se encontró de repente con el niño en brazos. El miedo a provocarle daño le sacudió tan fuerte que le bloqueó hasta el punto de no atreverse ni a pestañear.

—Tiene la nariz de su papá —dijo la comadrona, sonriente. Y abandonó la habitación tras decir esa última frase.

Lo acomodó torpemente en un brazo mientras apartaba las cobijas para ver su rostro. Y justo lo vio bostezar. Tan tierno, pequeño e indefenso, quejándose como un gatito en sus brazos.

Como Marron, su hijo lloraba igual de suave. Y aquel sonido se grabó en la memoria de Diecisiete, como uno de los más especiales que había oído. No lo olvidaría jamás.

—Hola, Silvan —murmuró él.

El niño reaccionó al oír su voz, tan cerca, y abrió los ojos brevemente. Los tenía de color aguamarina, igual que él, y los adornaba una mirada intimidante, ya de recién nacido. El deseo de Ruby se había hecho realidad, Silvan era la viva imagen de Diecisiete, pero aún mejor, porque irradiaba humanidad.

 _"Tus ojos, Diecisiete. Quiero que tenga tus ojos... Quiero que se parezca a su papá"_

Sonrió. Desde que la "Bichóloga" irrumpió en su vida su mundo había sido sacudido de mil y una formas diferentes. Pero ahora era como si todas las emociones que era capaz de reconocer se acumularan en su pecho a la vez y amenazaran por hacerlo estallar. Nada podía compararse a lo que sentía en aquel instante. Era como si todo lo que había vivido, horrores incluidos, hubiera merecido la pena tan sólo porque había conformado el destino que ahora estaba viviendo.

El día que abrió los ojos en el sarcófago de Gero, creyéndose desprovisto de empatía y de capacidad de sentir, no imaginó que en este destino aguardaba algo tan grandioso. Su parte más humana, la que había evolucionado junto a Ruby, se proyectaba ahora en aquella criatura indefensa y tan frágil como ella misma solía ser.

Diecisiete se sentía… bendecido.

Rozó apenas con los dedos la minúscula manita que se aferraba a su pañoleta naranja. Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decirle algo más, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Silvan se movía como si fuera consciente de que no existía para él un lugar más seguro que los brazos de su padre, como si de alguna forma supiera que no corría peligro con él.

Igual que Ruby.

Nadie vio las lágrimas que rodaron por su rostro cuando se vio superado por la magnitud del momento. Él se apresuró a eliminarlas con un gesto rudo de la mano. Y ese par de lágrimas precedieron a una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

No, nadie vio aquel signo inequívoco que confirmaba que la máquina había dejado de existir y había dado paso definitivamente al ser humano completo.

A solas en aquella pequeña habitación, se sentó en la butaca de piel negra y se dejó envolver en la paz que le transmitía Silvan, único testigo de las lágrimas de Diecisiete.

 **..:::::..**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Tenía planificado desde el principio del fic que Diecisiete no lloraría por la pérdida de su primer hijo, sino al tener a su segundo hijo en brazos :) Ahora sí. Se completó su humanización. En este sentido creo que no me queda nada más por añadir. El objetivo del fic está completado, la evolución como ser humano del Androide 17 ha terminado. Sólo queda cerrar algunas tramas antes del final._

 _Para quien haya pensado que Ruby es una burra por no tumbarse, ¡nooo! El movimiento acelera el parto y lo que hemos visto en las películas, esa escenas de las parturientas encamadas, era un error de desconocimiento brutal de la época en que están ambientadas. Estamos diseñadas para parir a cuatro patas, para que la gravedad haga el trabajo, y los niños nacen en posición cefálica para facilitar el parto. Tumbándose lo único que consigue una es frenar el parto y cortar el ritmo de las contracciones._

 _P.D: Silvan es una abreviatura de Silvano que es el nombre del dios romano de los bosques._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	56. Capítulo LVI

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo LVI

 **..::::..**

* * *

Sobrevolaba la carretera número 58, cuyo fin era el inicio de las pistas forestales que se internaban en el Royal Nature Park. Hasta ahí sabía llegar, pero desconocía la ubicación exacta de la casa del cortafuegos, o el "barracón", tal como su hermano solía llamarla.

Dieciocho había decidido esa mañana que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que visitar a su hermano mellizo y al hijo de éste. Desde que les visitó en el hospital, junto a Krilin, a los dos días de nacer, la androide no les había vuelto a ver. Y el descastado de su hermano ni siquiera era capaz de enviarle fotos. Todo lo que sabía acerca del pequeño era porque Ruby la mantenía informada.

Volaba en piloto automático, sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras la pequeña Marron observaba todo, extasiada. Era una gran suerte que a la pequeña le gustara volar y careciera de vértigo. Para Dieciocho era más fácil y rápido desplazarse así. A diferencia de su hermano, que siempre viajaba en coche, ella se decantaba por la practicidad. ¿Qué sentido tenía usar un vehículo si podían volar?

Aterrizó en la explanada en la que moría la carretera de asfalto, donde un edificio de madera y tejado a dos aguas se alzaba, con aspecto atemporal.

—"Oficina Central de los Rangers", ¡lo hemos encontrado a la primera! —exclamó, la rubia, triunfante—. Ahora sólo queda dar con tu tío…

—Tiiiooo… —balbuceó Marron, feliz. Esa palabra la entendía a la perfección.

Dieciocho ascendió las escaleras del porche al que se abría la oficina y entró.

El lugar estaba casi vacío. Había un hombre agachado manipulando el cableado de un aparato de radiofrecuencia, otro de espaldas a la puerta de la oficina preparando café y otro más escribiendo en una de las mesas, al otro lado de un mostrador de madera, viejo y rayado. La androide se paró frente a él y soltó a Marron en el suelo.

—Hola —dijo Dieciocho, dirigiéndose al hombre de la mesa. Este levantó la vista de sus papeles y la observó con expresión apática—. Estoy buscando a mi hermano.

Una cabeza rubia se asomó tras una de las estanterías y emitió un silbido melódico al reparar en la androide.

—Flynn, creo que he muerto y he subido al cielo —musitó.

Dieciocho alzó una ceja y Flynn chasqueó la lengua. Se levantó de su mesa y se acercó al mostrador.

—Veamos, ¿quién es su hermano, señorita?

—Diecisiete.

Hasta el menos interesado en la conversación aguzó los oídos y abandonó su tarea para mirar a Dieciocho, que se convirtió, de repente, en objeto de curiosidad extrema.

—Ese niñato nunca dijo que tuviera familia… —masculló Flynn—. En fin. Mucho gusto, señorita.

El Jefe se acercó a Dieciocho, café en mano y cigarrillo en los labios, y estrechó cordialmente su mano. Y mientras lo hacía tuvo la sensación de hallarse ante la versión femenina de Diecisiete.

—Sí… Es usted su hermana… Ya lo creo —farfulló, sacudiendo la mano tras el apretón de la androide.

—Lo siento… —dijo ella.

El Jefe alcanzó un plano del parque y lo desplegó sobre el mostrador.

—La casa de Diecisiete y Ruby está aquí, justo en el llano frente a esta la pradera, junto al cortafuegos —explicó, señalando los diferentes lugares. Marcó con rotulador el lugar y le tendió el plano a la androide. Marron permanecía junto a las piernas de su madre, balbuceando ininteligiblemente—. Sólo tiene que poner rumbo al sur y localizar este lago. No tiene pérdida, es inmenso y está rodeado de montañas —indicó el Jefe. Dio una larga calada al vicio y lo apagó en un cenicero de vidrio—. Le ofrecería uno de mis empleados para que la acompañara pero somos pocos aquí hoy y, de todas formas, algo me dice que siendo hermana de Diecisiete no requiere usted de un medio de transporte convencional…

—No es necesario —confirmó ella, rápidamente.

—Si quiere puedo avisarles de su llegada.

—Acabaría con la sorpresa —dijo ella, sonriendo a Marron, que ya reclamaba las atenciones de su madre.

Se guardó el plano en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y alzó a la pequeña en brazos.

—¡Bueno! Yo puedo hacer de guía de todas formas, si tú quieres, guapa —el Jefe entornó los ojos y se limitó a mirar a Jimmy. Según las apuestas, el "idiota" estaba cada vez más cerca de ser sacudido por alguna de las mujeres a las que molestaba—. Puedo enseñarte el parque, ya me entiendes…

Dieciocho se giró y clavó sus ojos gélidos sobre el chico rubio que se había ido acercando poco a poco desde su lugar tras la estantería. Éste se quedó congelado a medio camino.

—NO. Gracias —respondió ella, secamente.

Volteó y salió de la oficina sin decir ni una palabra más. Y a través de la puerta abierta, los rangers la vieron alzar el vuelo y poner rumbo al Cuadrante Sur.

—Jimmy, ¿acaso no lo oíste? ¡Es la hermana de Diecisiete! ¿Es que quieres morir, muchacho? —dijo Flynn.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

 **…**

Llamó con los nudillos, suavemente, y aguardó en el destartalado porche de madera. Se entretuvo observando con curiosidad a su alrededor. La casa no era muy grande, se asemejaba más a una cabaña que a una casa. Con razón Diecisiete la llamaba "barracón". Tenía un cobertizo en la parte trasera y un par de coches todoterreno estacionados en un lateral.

La vista de Dieciocho viajó hasta la ajada mecedora que se hallaba aparentemente abandonada en el otro extremo del porche, y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

Su hermano sujetaba del collar a un perro enorme mientras la observaba con ojos entornados. Luego sonrió con sorna.

—¡Vaya! Yo tengo una hermana que se parece a ti, ¿sabes?

—¡Y yo tengo un hermano casi tan canalla como tú! —repuso ella, con el ceño fruncido.

Pero él no la escuchaba. Marron estiró los brazos hacia él y soltó una carcajada. La sonrisa de él se amplió al tomar a su sobrina en brazos. Pero luego dirigió una mirada severa a su hermana y le indicó, por gestos, que guardara silencio, antes de dejarle libre el paso.

—Ruby y Silvan están durmiendo —musitó en voz baja—. ¡Tristan, a tu sitio! —dijo en el mismo tono.

Tristan no necesitaba que Diecisiete alzara la voz para obedecer. Solícito, se tumbó en un cojín enorme que había junto al sofá y les observó desde allí.

Dieciocho se adentró en el pequeño salón y curioseó su decoración. La influencia femenina saltaba a la vista. Pese a tener buen gusto, era imposible que Diecisiete, por sí solo, hubiera sido capaz de dotar de tal calidez a su hogar.

La casa estaba sumida en el más completo silencio, en el que sólo se percibía el sonido de un hervidor de agua que funcionaba en la cocina.

—Tienes unos compañeros muy… interesantes —dijo la androide.

—Hablaste con Jimmy, ¿verdad? —replicó él, casi de inmediato. Las cejas de Dieciocho se alzaron—. Es un experimento.

Diecisiete fue hasta la otra punta del salón, susurrando algo en el oído de la pequeña, y se agachó frente al rincón en el que Auri solía amontonar diferentes juguetes. Marron se entusiasmó al ver todo aquello y Diecisiete la dejó en el cálido suelo de madera, frente a un rompecabezas que parecía haber llamado su atención por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—Durante los primeros meses que pasé aquí estuve muy cerca de matarle un par de veces —confesó el androide—. Pero no lo hice porque me causaba curiosidad ver hasta dónde podía llegar la idiotez humana. El experimento continúa cinco años después. La idiotez humana no tiene límites, Dieciocho —concluyó, hablando en un tono misterioso, antes de perderse en la cocina.

Ella rió suavemente.

—¿Quieres un té? —preguntó él, entonces.

La sonrisa de la androide fue sustituida por una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Iba a prepararlo antes de que vinieras.

—¿Tú tomas té? —preguntó la androide. ¿Se había equivocado de casa?

Tristan le miró con la cabeza ladeada al salir Diecisiete de la cocina, con dos tazas apiladas en una mano y una vieja tetera humeante, en la otra.

—El té me gusta —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No te imaginaba tomando nada, hermanito. Y menos té. Si me hubieras dicho café, no me habría sorprendido tanto. Lo amargo te pega más.

Diecisiete torció el gesto al escuchar "café" y negó con la cabeza.

—El olor no me desagrada pero el sabor es vomitivo —replicó.

Colocó una bolsita de té en cada taza y vertió agua hirviendo en ellas.

—Existe también el azúcar, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó ella, en tono bromista.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado y se sentó frente a ella.

—Yo ya soy bastante dulce. Si le añado azúcar a las pocas cosas que tomo le provocaré diabetes a Ruby —dijo, con voz melódica.

Dieciocho tuvo que reprimir una carcajada tapándose la boca con ambas manos. ¡Diecisiete, dulce! ¡Eso sí era un buen chiste! El humor de su hermano ganaba calidad con el tiempo.

De pronto, el rostro de Diecisiete se tensó y la sonrisa se borró. Se levantó de la silla como un resorte y se dirigió rápidamente a una de las puertas que se abrían a un corto pasillo. Desapareció en el interior de aquella estancia y salió al cabo de un par de minutos con Silvan en brazos. El pequeño emitía suaves quejidos y no dejaba de moverse, inquieto y molesto.

—¿Ya tienes hambre otra vez? No tienes fondo Silvan —murmuró Diecisiete.

Se acercó hasta su hermana sujetándolo con destreza con un solo brazo.

Dieciocho sonrió. Era de esperar pero aún así le sorprendió gratamente ver que Diecisiete había sido capaz de superar el estúpido miedo a hacer daño con sus férreas manos.

El pequeño, de tres meses, tenía el cabello negro, muy corto y un tono de piel claro. Sus ojos azules, chispeantes, y su expresión indescifrable la hicieron ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

—Es exactamente igual que tú.

—¿Qué esperabas? Cuando hago algo, lo hago bien. Sosténlo —dijo Diecisiete. La androide tomó a su sobrino en brazos, del modo en que solía hacerlo con Marron cuando era más pequeña, y escuchó a su hermano chasquear la lengua, molesto—. Así no. Le gusta más erguido.

—¿Ahora te has vuelto un experto en sostener bebés? —dijo ella, contrariada.

Él sonrió de medio lado y sacó de un armario un bote de leche maternizada.

—No. Sólo soy experto en sostener al mío —repuso, y desapareció brevemente en la cocina. En menos de tres minutos tuvo listo un biberón y regresó al salón agitándolo con energía.

—Me estás asustando, Diecisiete… —confesó su hermana, sin perder detalle de lo diestro que parecía su hermano en aquellos menesteres.

—¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que cuando hago algo, lo hago bien.

Y dicho esto le tendió el biberón a Dieciocho. Ella le miró, ilusionada.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro. ¿Es a lo que has venido no? Pero manténle erguido, come con ansia y se atraganta muy fácilmente.

—Marron hacía lo mismo —admitió su hermana—. La verdad es que he venido a comprobar si habías salido huyendo o no de la paternidad…

—Te recuerdo que éste es el tercero de mis hijos. Voy ganando, rubia —dijo, en tono bromista.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están Blake y Auri?

—¿Dónde van a estar? En la escuela —respondió él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Cómo se lo tomaron? ¿Lo llevan bien?

—Se cambiaron las tornas —rió Diecisiete—. Auri es quien tiene celos y no se separa de Ruby mientras está en casa. Y Blake me ha sorprendido, siempre está pendiente de Ruby y Silvan y se encarga de que Auri entienda que el exceso de atenciones se debe a que es un bebé… Y yo me pensaba que quien iba a darme más problemas sería él… —murmuró. La risa de Dieciocho llamó su atención—. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—Cada vez que abres la boca hoy es para sorprenderme, Diecisiete —explicó la rubia.

Su hermano hablando como un padre preocupado y responsable. ¡Era de locos!

—¿Y bien? ¿Te sorprende que no saliera huyendo? —recuperó su taza de té y tomó un pequeño trago.

Dieciocho le miró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, no realmente. Sé que sentaste la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. La sentamos los dos…

Silvan se agarraba al biberón con firmeza, como para evitar que su tía se lo arrebatara de la boca, y daba largos sorbos. La leche se escurría por la comisura de sus labios y Dieciocho rió al oír los ruidos que hacía con la lengua.

—¡Este niño está hambriento de verdad! —dijo ella.

—Ya te lo dije. Y comió hace sólo dos horas —Diecisiete lo miraba, con la cara apoyada en una mano.

—Debe ser hermoso poder amamantar a tu hijo… —susurró la androide. Miró brevemente a su pequeña con sus ojos fríos, mientras ésta amontonaba piezas de madera sobre la alfombra del salón.

—Ataa... —balbuceó Marron.

Obviamente, su condición de androide había influenciado a su capacidad de amamantar. Las modificaciones genéticas que Gero efectuó en ella afectaron a algo que cualquier madre soñaría con hacer.

Él entornó los ojos y se llevó la taza a los labios, pensativo.

—Lo sobrevaloras —sentenció Diecisiete—. Ruby dice que le duele. Además, apenas puede dormir. Si fuera por Silvan se pasaría todo el día pegado a su pecho… ¿Y quién no?… —lo último lo pronunció en un tono que sólo él pudo escuchar—. Ruby quería levantarse ahora para alimentarlo, pero tiene que descansar.

La rubia le observó detenidamente. Diecisiete ya no la miraba a ella, ahora su atención estaba puesta sobre las piezas que Marron apilaba y que se derrumbaban cada vez.

Esa era su forma de consolar a Dieciocho: demostrarle que la verdad no era tan idílica como ella pensaba.

—Es admirable que seas tan considerado con Ruby —reconoció ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no necesito dormir. Ella sí —sus argumentos eran sencillos pero Diecisiete los pronunciaba con contundencia, y Dieciocho supo, al escucharle, que en aquella habitación había sucedido una pequeña discusión entre ambos al despertar Silvan hacía unos minutos, acerca de si Ruby debía levantarse o no. Y, por supuesto, había ganado Diecisiete—. Y dar un biberón es muy fácil.

—… Has cambiado mucho —murmuró ella, finalmente.

—Tú tambien… Es inevitable.

Cambiar era parte de la evolución. Era necesario.

Ambos habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo y habían conseguido adaptarse al modo de vida de los seres humanos normales, mezclarse entre ellos.

Sí, era inevitable. Habían dejado atrás aquel sentimiento exultante de ser los más poderosos del mundo y de saberse con el destino de la humanidad en las manos. Aquel poder que fue como un "don" para ellos ya no significaba nada. Esa superioridad había sido reemplazada por otras urgencias aún mayores y más importantes: devolver el amor recibido de la mejor forma que podían, pese a las limitaciones y carencias con las que su naturaleza les lastraba. Y eso se había convertido en una necesidad.

Ellos ahora eran capaces de amar, de esforzarse por sus seres queridos, de anteponer los intereses y el bienestar de sus hijos por encima de los propios. Ellos que fueron todo prepotencia, egoísmo y arrogancia, ahora eran amantes, padres y personas de bien… A su manera.

¿Quién lo habría dicho?

—Creo que hemos tenido mucha suerte… —susurró Dieciocho. Dejó el biberón casi vacío sobre la mesa y colocó al pequeño sobre su hombro. Silvan observaba el salón con ojos muy abiertos y se movía sin parar, inquieto.

—Más de la que merecíamos, rubia —respondió él, pensativo.

Sí, mucha más. Disfrutar del privilegio de sentirse VIVOS era una suerte digna de héroes, no de asesinos despiadados como ellos, no de gente sin alma. El azar había sido generoso con Diecisiete y Dieciocho.

—Cuando nació Marron despertó algo en mí que no sé como explicar… Removió algo aquí dentro —dijo, y señaló su pecho—. ¿Tú también lo notaste?

Diecisiete sólo sonrió.

Se miraron ambos, los mismos ojos, la misma frialdad, la misma incapacidad para expresar lo que sus mentes y su corazón guardaban. Pero entre ellos las palabras sobraban. Se entendían con sólo una mirada.

No hizo falta que Diecisiete respondiera nada. Aquel gesto fue suficiente.

El androide abandonó la silla, se sentó en el suelo, con Marron, y comenzó a apilar bloques de madera.

—¿Qué quieres construir, Marron? ¿Una torre? ¡Hagamos que llegue al techo!

Y Marron rió con la sugerencia de su tío.

El teléfono móvil de Ruby sonó cuando Diecisiete apenas había apilado cinco piezas.

—Joder… —masculló.

Se levantó de un salto y se apresuró a responder la llamada antes de que Ruby se levantara. Y al fijarse en la pantalla vio que el número no estaba en la agenda de contactos.

—¿Quién es? —respondió, huraño.

— _Buenos días. ¿Podría hablar con la doctora Sinclair?_

El androide entornó los ojos y su mente trabajó deprisa. Los únicos que llamaban así a Ruby eran los babosos del Decovisa, quienes, por fortuna, no llamaban a menudo, y aquel tipo raro del MIR. Por eliminación optó por la segunda opción.

—Eres el pequeño Tommy, ¿no es así? —canturreó, con su voz de terciopelo.

— _Ehh… ¿Diecisiete?_

—Qué honor que me reconozcas.

— _Quería hablar con la doctora. Es acerca del puesto de trabajo en nuestra organización._

—En este momento está fuera de combate. Llama otro día.

Diecisiete se dispuso a cortar la llamada cuando la voz del otro lado de la línea habló de nuevo.

— _¿Podríamos concertar una cita para mañana? Es urgente_ —insistió Tommy.

—¿Mañana? —Diecisiete resopló—. Sois unos rompe bolas, ¿eh?… De acuerdo, mañana. Pero que sea rápido.

— _Me temo que tomará su tiempo. Nos gustaría invitarles a cenar, a ambos, si no es mucha molestia_ —ofreció Tommy. Diecisiete frunció el ceño. ¿A cenar?—. _Oh por supuesto pondremos a su disposición una niñera, si lo necesitan._

—Una niñera… —murmuró Diecisiete. Una idea pasó por su mente, volteó y miró a Dieciocho que paseaba con el pequeño Silvan arriba y abajo por el salón, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro—. No será necesario.

 **…**

Una puerta giratoria se abría al elegante Hall del hotel de lujo en el que les habían citado. Ruby respiró profundamente, ya fuera de la aeronave, mientras Diecisiete guardaba el artefacto en su cápsula.

Se envolvió bien en el abrigo y se enroscó la pashmina en el cuello. Hacía bastante frío.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? —musitó la chica.

—¿Bien? No se atreverán a tomarle el pelo a Dieciocho, eso te lo aseguro —repuso él.

Ella asintió y trató de no pensar más, aunque era inevitable. Era la primera vez que dormían en casa de Krilin y la primera que Silvan se separaba de ella. Esperaba de verdad que no le dieran muchos problemas a Dieciocho.

El androide recogió la cápsula del suelo y se incorporó, dando un repaso disimulado al aspecto de Ruby, de espaldas a él. La nuca despejada mediante un recogido del que se soltaban un par de mechones en su frente, y encaramada a las preciosas torturas que eran sus zapatos de tacón de aguja, que, cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, repicaron con fuerza sobre el cemento.

—Uuf… —resopló él.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella, alarmada. Los sentidos agudizados al máximo por el nerviosismo.

—Ese ruido que haces, Ruby… —respondió el androide. Una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa pícara terminaron de poner sentido a la frase inacabada y ella se sonrojó.

—¡D-Diecisiete! —balbuceó. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel instante era que él la pusiera aún más histérica—. Dame un respiro.

—Los que quieras, "Bichóloga" —dijo él, finalmente. Y tomó su mano antes de pasar junto al botones que hacía guardia en la puerta.

Ascendieron a la última planta del edificio, donde se ubicaba el restaurante del hotel, y desde donde se podía disfrutar de unas vistas espectaculares. Y al salir del ascensor, el metre les acompañó a la mesa que el MIR había reservado, en un comedor privado.

En el interior de la sala aguardaban ya tres personas que se levantaron de sus asientos al verles entrar: Adler, su primo Tommy y un tipo que no había visto antes, de entre sesenta y setenta años de edad, pelo cano, rostro surcado por las arrugas y curtido por el sol y expresión confiada y segura, vestido de elegante traje, igual que Tommy, pero el suyo de riguroso gris con rayas diplomáticas. En los dedos sujetaba un cigarro humeante.

Ruby tragó fuerte. ¡Aquel era el presidente del MIR, en persona! Pero, ¡nadie le dijo que fuera a asistir a aquella reunión!

Diecisiete aventuró, para sí mismo, que aquel traje debía valer más que su 4x4. Y mientras recorría de la mano de Ruby los últimos metros hasta llegar a ellos, una sonrisa vil se dibujó en sus labios.

Antes de que a Ruby le diera tiempo de saludarles educadamente él se adelantó.

—¿Qué vendéis? ¿Aspiradoras, enciclopedias?

El matiz suave de la voz de Diecisiete no coincidía con la sorna de sus palabras, y los dos hombres bien vestidos parpadearon varias veces, perplejos. Adler cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y suspiró. Ruby se quedó más pálida que el mármol sobre el que caminaba.

—Muy gracioso, Diecisiete —masculló Adler, rompiendo el hielo.

El androide sonrió.

—Tú no tienes pinta de vendedor… Me dan ganas de arrojarte unas cuantas monedas para que te compres algo para comer —espetó, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Adler se encogió de hombros. Vestía un jersey viejo con capucha, pantalones cortos con bolsillos y botas de montaña.

Incluso él había optado por una camisa gris y pantalones oscuros al enterarse del sitio al que les habían invitado. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo había hecho por Ruby. La lógica del vestir le traía sin cuidado. No le habría importado acudir con sus jeans rotos y su camiseta negra con el logotipo de la Red Ribbon.

O mejor aún: no acudir.

El hombre de negocios soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Mi sobrino tiene un concepto muy particular de la etiqueta, joven. Celebro que usted también lo note.

Adler se encogió de hombros y miró a su primo Tommy con una sonrisa de desinterés.

—En el fondo es un encanto —mintió.

—Está usted encantadora —confesó el tío de Adler, dirigiéndose a Ruby—. Mi nombre es Sergey O'Malley —dijo, y besó cortésmente su mano.

Ruby, que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada a tal trato, sintió sus orejas arder e imaginó que su cara debía tener el aspecto de un tomate maduro.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, se dispusieron a ocupar los asientos alrededor de aquella mesa elegantemente dispuesta, y uno de los camareros asignados al exclusivo servicio de aquella noche, apartó la silla en la que Ruby iba a sentarse, por protocolo. La zoóloga tomó asiento y musitó un tímido gracias, sin reparar en la amenaza con la que Diecisiete observaba al muchacho. Le sudaban las manos, tanto lujo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Si les parece, pasaremos directamente a lo que hoy nos compete —dijo O'Malley.

—Han sido ustedes muy considerados al concederme tanto tiempo, y se lo agradezco —musitó Ruby.

—¡No hay nada que agradecer! Los cambios en la vida de uno siempre requieren de un periodo de adaptación —respondió el hombre, sonriendo—. Espero que su bebé esté bien.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella—. ¡Está creciendo a pasos agigantados! ¡Es el bebé más hermoso y feliz del mundo...! L-lo siento, me dejé llevar… —se disculpó Ruby, avergonzada.

Diecisiete sonrió. Siempre que mencionaban a Silvan, Ruby reaccionaba de aquel modo, como si se pusiera en marcha algún tipo de mecanismo dentro de ella.

—¡No se preocupe! Yo también sé lo que es el orgullo de ser padre. ¡En fin! Vayamos por orden —dijo. Apagó su cigarro en un cenicero y dirigió una señal silenciosa a los camareros de la sala. Estos procedieron inmediatamente a llenar las copas de todos. Diecisiete miró su propia copa de agua. Seguía pensando que su presencia allí era un sinsentido—. Ya conocen el funcionamiento de nuestra organización y el tipo de trabajo que desarrolla —continuó O'Malley—. Tenemos un archipiélago en el que introducimos diferentes especies de animales bajo un estricto control y vigilancia, y procurando que su contacto con el ser humano sea el menor posible. Estamos a punto de introducir una especie nueva que estará destinada a la isla más grande. Y aquí es donde entra usted, doctora Sinclair. Tenemos la intención de ofrecerle el estudio y el control de las especies más raras que ya tenemos en esta isla además de este nuevo ejemplar: un minotauro.

Ruby casi escupió el agua que bebía en aquel preciso instante.

—¡¿Un minotauro?! Pero eso es… Es…

—¿Imposible? —la ayudó O'Malley—. No… Pero he de admitir que no ha sido fácil.

—Yo… ¿A cargo de un minotauro? —repitió Ruby. Aún no lo creía.

—No sólo del minotauro —dijo Tommy—. La lista completa de las especies bajo su control y las condiciones de su contrato están aquí.

Le tendió varios papeles que ella asió con pulso tembloroso y procedió a leer por encima. Al cabo de menos de un minuto miró a Diecisiete, sentado junto a ella. "AYUDA" decían los ojos de la chica. Ruby le pasó el contrato y el lo leyó rápidamente.

—Hace mucho calor aquí… —musitó la zoóloga, y dio buena cuenta del resto del agua en su copa, que fue rápidamente llenada por uno de los camareros.

Los ojos de Diecisiete se movían rápidamente por el escrito. Ofrecían muy buen sueldo, una jornada laboral aceptable, incentivos, un equipo de ayudantes bajo las órdenes de Ruby, trabajo de campo y de despacho, material y equipos de última tecnología, y a su disposición un ala completa de uno de los edificios de las instalaciones del MIR, situadas en la isla central del archipiélago, la quinta en extensión.

Un sueño para cualquiera que, como ella, había pasado los últimos tres años trabajando con un sueldo mísero, dándolo todo y rogando por mejores condiciones y con sólo un ayudante.

Hasta ahí todo muy bien.

—¿Y yo qué pinto en todo esto? —preguntó Diecisiete.

Obviamente, implicado estaba ya. Que Ruby aceptara aquella oferta conllevaba el traslado de toda su familia y el abandono de su puesto de trabajo en el cuerpo de los Rangers, y eso no sería ningún drama para él.

Pero algo le decía que no estaba enredado ahí sólo como consorte. Tanto interés en que asistiera a la cena no podía ser por mera cortesía.

—Es usted muy astuto, joven —admitio O'Malley con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Verá, durante mi vida y gracias a los contactos que tengo en determinados círculos, he sabido de la existencia de gente asombrosa. Y no me refiero a Mister Satan, sino gente asombrosa de verdad. Personas cuyas capacidades van más allá de lo que la mente humana es capaz de comprender. Gente como usted —dijo. Diecisiete le miró con el ceño fruncido y guardó silencio—. Es usted un prodigio, Diecisiete, y me gustaría contar con su portentoso poder para proteger la isla más grande, que, como ya pudieron comprobar con el incidente del bégimo, es muy vulnerable —Ruby apuró su segunda copa de agua. Veía por donde iban a ir los tiros y no podía más con la tensión. Se le secaba la boca—. Tommy, ¿tienes el mapa?

—Sí, papá —respondió el más joven. Tommy desplegó un plano en el que pudieron ver las famosas islas del archipiélago en el que operaba el MIR, y un detalle de una de ellas, la de mayor extensión—. Tiene un área inmensa, son casi 5.000 kilómetros cuadrados —explicó.

Diecisiete recorría el plano con avidez. Había un volcán, una zona desértica, otra marcada en color verde intenso, probablemente con vegetación frondosa de tipo selvático, y un río que cruzaba la mitad de la isla y que nacía en una zona montañosa.

—Esto es sesenta veces más grande que mi cuadrante… —musitó, pensativo.

—Es grande, sí —admitió O'Malley—. De hecho, tiene una extensión tan enorme que siempre se cuelan furtivos por zonas muy diferentes. Y lo hacen con el armamento típico de un pelotón de guerra. Entran con barcazas, tanques, y armados hasta los dientes. Nos es imposible tener la isla controlada durante todo el tiempo. Además no podemos montar dispositivos de vigilancia artificiales, ya saben: cámaras, torres de vigilancia… Una de las señas de identidad que caracterizan a nuestra reserva es que los animales están aislados de la influencia del hombre, y esto limita nuestras posibilidades a la hora de establecer una vigilancia perimetral. Obviamente no podemos tener un gran número de guardabosques patrullando en sus coches, ni una Central del cuerpo de Rangers como la del Royal Nature Park. Nuestra propia filosofía nos es un handicap, una utopía imposible de sostener. La única solución para establecer una vigilancia satisfactoria es romper con la filosofía del MIR y dado el tamaño de la Isla, lo adecuado es contratar un ejército para que la defienda.

—Ya ven la incongruencia que nos quita el sueño —añadió Tommy.

—Vosotros dos sois una incongruencia —intervino Adler, mirando con dureza a su primo y a su tío.

—Pasando por alto el acertado comentario de mi sobrino quisiera proponerles mi idea —dijo O'Malley. Ruby alzó las cejas, aquel hombre era elegante incluso para llamar al orden a Adler—. Mi intención y la única solución posible es que ese ejército del que le ha hablado este formado por un solo hombre: usted.

Señaló a Diecisiete y guardó silencio.

Al androide se cruzó de brazos. No le sorprendió. Cuando mencionó el suceso del bégimo comenzó a sospechar que de algo así se trataba.

El tono de llamada de un teléfono móvil rompió la tensa atmósfera y O'Malley se disculpó para atender la llamada. En cuanto abandonó el salón, Ruby y Diecisiete se miraron, sin saber qué decirse.

Ni siquiera oyeron la conversación casual que Adler y su primo iniciaron entonces. Todo aquello era demasiado grande para asimilarlo en apenas cinco minutos. Querían contratarles a los dos. ¡A los dos!

Notó a Diecisiete levantarse mientras ella releía el contrato en el que figuraba su nombre como zoóloga responsable del MIR, y oyó sus pasos caminar arriba y abajo en la sala.

Aparentaba tranquilidad pero ella sabía que tras la fachada imperturbable, él estaba tan inquieto como ella.

Cuando Sergey volvió Diecisiete estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando pensativo el mapa desplegado sobre la mesa.

—¿Y la estructura de la reserva? —espetó antes incluso de que el hombre se sentara—. ¿Dónde está la central de los Rangers?

—No habría una estructura como tal. No hay central. La vigilancia de cada isla se ejecuta de forma independiente a las demás. Ésta le correspondería a usted. Sería su propio jefe. Nadie más por encima, como mucho algún ayudante de vez en cuando. Sus normas, su ley y sus métodos.

Ruby observó la expresión de Diecisiete tras recibir esa información. Entornaba los ojos, pensativo.

Suficiente. La chica dejó el contrato encima de la mesa y se levantó enérgicamente, arrastrando la silla.

—¿Pueden disculparnos un momento? Esto, es algo que… En fin…

Sin lograr ponerle fin a sus argumentos, agarró el brazo de Diecisiete y estiró de él hacia la puerta del comedor privado. No sólo necesitaba hablar de eso, también comenzaba a sentirse sofocada.

—Tómense el tiempo que necesiten. ¡Hay unas vistas espectaculares desde la terraza! ¡Visítenla! —les sugirió O'Malley, amablemente—. Me encargaré de comunicarle al metre que aguarde un poco más antes de servir la cena. ¡Espero que sea para celebrar un acuerdo!

Ruby le dirigió una última sonrisa nerviosa y forzada, antes de desaparecer y, una vez fuera, resopló.

—Necesito aire fresco —musitó. Y continuó estirando del androide hacia una puerta cristalera que se abría a un bar al aire libre, en la azotea.

—Yo también. Tengo la peste de ese cigarro impregnada en la ropa… —masculló él.

Sólo cuando Ruby estuvo frente a la alta barandilla de vidrio y el viento agitó sus mechones sueltos, respiró hondo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Diecisiete, junto a ella, comenzó a divagar.

—Es curioso, si digo que sí yo mismo sería quien protegería la misma isla que casi destruí… —murmuró, recostado desgarbadamente en el parapeto—. Y sin una ley que me frene, como en el bosque… —Ruby miró su perfil mientras le oía cavilar—. No sé si son valientes o unos irresponsables de mierda... ¿Qué piensas tú, "Bichóloga"?

—Un poco de todo —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No te conocen como yo.

—Ya has leído las condiciones —replicó él. Volteó y dirigió la vista a las luces de la ciudad—. Si lo hago… estaré destinado allí indefinidamente.

Ella suspiró. Lo comprendía. Entendía qué era lo que le preocupaba. Aquel era un trabajo de máxima responsabilidad y muy sacrificado.

—Siempre he creído que el ser humano es una catástrofe natural para el mundo, al nivel de un terremoto o un meteorito. Y tú pudiste serlo más que ninguno… Pero no lo fuiste —murmuró. Rodeó su cintura y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Tú dejaste de ser un peligro para el mundo. Al contrario, tienes el poder y la capacidad de intervenir entre la naturaleza y el efecto del ser humano en ella.

Él la miró. Los rostros de ambos a meras pulgadas.

—No sabía que tenías ese concepto de mí —susurró.

—Te sorprenderías si conocieras el concepto completo… —respondió ella.

Besó su nariz y él sonrió.

—Si acepto, ¿qué pasará contigo y los niños?

Ella inspiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Yo aceptaré mi puesto si tú aceptas el tuyo, así no estaremos excesivamente lejos. Además mi trabajo se centraría en la fauna de la isla más grande, la que tú protegerías, y las condiciones son inmejorables. Pasaría más tiempo con los niños del que paso ahora.

—Vernos en horas de trabajo puede ser un consuelo. Pero no estaré en casa, Ruby.

Chocolate contra aguamarina, y los más oscuros expresaban todo aquello que su corazón guardaba. Ella sabía que Diecisiete detectaba sus estados de ánimo sólo con mirar sus ojos. Y lo que sentía en aquel instante no era agradable.

Dormir sola durante semanas, incluso meses. No disfrutar de su compañía, de sus juegos con los niños, de sus sonrisas devastadoras, de su lengua mordaz, de sus desplantes, de sus salidas de tono y de esas miradas que le quitaban el aliento…

—Será muy difícil para nosotros, pero estarías protegiendo unos seres que por sí solos son muy vulnerables. Creo… Creo que debes hacerlo, porque eres el único que puede.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Difícil? Se había quedado muy corta. Iba a ser insoportable, iba a ser una pesadilla, una condena en vida. Si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente sabía que se pondría a llorar. Pero no era eso lo que Diecisiete necesitaba.

Él estaba buscando su opinión, su apoyo. Si ella flaqueaba él no se involucraría. Él era así, aunque no lo dijera. Si ella mostraba duda, él dejaría pasar la oportunidad que la vida le ofrecía. El bien que podía hacer Diecisiete era demasiado grande.

Y era mayor la felicidad de saberle dedicándose a algo tan grandioso, que la tristeza del vacío de su cama.

Lo sobrellevarían, se acostumbrarían. Y él podría por fin utilizar su poder sin limitaciones.

—Nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti —musitó. La garganta le ardía pero se mantuvo serena—, y te apoyaremos elijas lo que elijas. Eres Ranger porque te gusta proteger a los más débiles. Y si puede ser con contundencia, mejor. Seguro que será divertido —finalizó, sonriendo tristemente.

Se coló por debajo de su brazo y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Sólo necesitaba estar así durante un minuto. Tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y que destruirían el momento de firmeza de Ruby si él las descubría.

Diecisiete sonrió y la abrazó. Ella le conocía demasiado bien. Pero la diversión no era el único motivo por el que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. Aquello ya no era su prioridad en la vida.

Superarse, utilizar ese "don" con el que Gero le maldijo para hacer algo bueno, algo por lo que su familia se sintiera orgullosa. Ese era su objetivo ahora.

Ya no era un simple androide y tenía continuar avanzando. Los cambios en su vida seguirían sucediéndose, tal como le había dicho a Dieciocho. Era inevitable.

Suspiró. La decisión final estaba en sus manos. Y ya sabía lo que iba a escoger.

—Si acepto será bajo mis propias condiciones… —murmuró en su oído. Ella se separó para mirar su rostro. Ese murmullo no le daba buena espina… ¿Sus propias condiciones?—. ¿Estás lista, "Bichóloga"?

—¿Q-qué condiciones? —se aventuró a preguntar, ella.

Pero él no respondió. Sonrió con picardía, confirmando así las sospechas de Ruby. Y envolviendola con un brazo, la arrastró de nuevo hacia el salón.

 **...**

La misteriosa sonrisa torcida del androide escondía algo detrás.

Con los antebrazos apoyados en la mesa y dirigiendo su mirada de hielo hacia los dos hombres bien vestidos, no había duda de que maquinaba algo, Ruby lo tenía más que claro. Y al ver los rostros tranquilos y amables de los miembros de la cúpula del MIR del otro lado de la mesa, supo que no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima.

—¿Y bien? ¿Han conseguido tomar una decisión?

—Sí —respondió Diecisiete, con rapidez—. No voy a aceptar si no me pagan como mínimo diez veces más de lo que me pagan en el Royal Nature Park.

Los ojos del Presidente O'Malley casi se salieron de sus cuencas. ¿Diez veces más?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Tommy, incrédulo. Adler soltó una sonora carcajada al ver las caras de sus familiares —¡Su sueldo como Ranger ya es más alto que el del mismo Jefe! ¡Multiplicarlo por diez es un disparate!

—Si tengo que proteger yo sólo una isla con esa extensión —señaló el plano con un dedo— y voy a representar un ejército entero, tendréis que pagarme como tal.

—¡Eso es un abuso! —declaró Tommy.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros y miró a Ruby. Ella sonrió. No tenía caso sentirse avergonzada, los planes de Diecisiete siempre se desarrollaban a lo grande. De modo que, por una vez, decidió relajarse y observar cómo se sucedían los acontecimientos.

—De abuso nada —negó el androide—. Vosotros sois quienes me habéis venido a buscar, yo sólo he dicho mi precio. Y ahora mis condiciones.

—¿Aún hay más? —preguntó O'Malley.

—¡Por supuesto! Tendré una semana de vacaciones por cada seis de trabajo. Mi familia tendrá una buena casa, lejos de cualquier zona de peligro y cerca de una buena escuela para mis hijos.

—Un momento, esas son muchas vacaciones… —musitó Tommy, sacando cuentas. Eran casi ocho semanas libres anuales.

—Tengo tres hijos y uno de ellos tiene sólo tres meses. Me estás pidiendo que trabaje en unas condiciones y un lugar en el que apenas voy a poder verles. Me parece que no es ninguna locura lo que pido —argumentó Diecisiete. Se cruzó de brazos, se recostó cómodamente en su silla, y les miró con actitud triunfal al saberse con el dominio de la situación—. ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste...? ¡Ah, sí! "Prodigio". Si no te parecen bien mis condiciones, búscate un "prodigio" sin familia.

Era un maestro en dar la vuelta a las situaciones. Ahora eran los del MIR los que tenían la piedra sobre su tejado, y si aceptaban, Ruby y los niños vivirían holgada y cómodamente. Y eso, para él, compensaba de algún modo los inconvenientes de permanecer lejos de su lado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? —insistió el androide, con mofa.

El presidente suspiró y miró a Ruby, quien había permanecido callada desde que Diecisiete comenzó a hablar.

—¿Y sus condiciones?

—¡Oh! Yo estoy conforme. ¡No tengo quejas! —respondió ella, alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Ya veo… No tengo más opción, entonces —murmuró O'Malley. Tendió su mano y Diecisiete la estrechó—. Ambos se incorporarán a la organización en junio. Bienvenidos al MIR.

Diecisiete guiñó a Ruby y sonrió. Le encantaba que las cosas tomaran el cauce que él quería.

 **..::::..**

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora:_**

 _Que su familia se sienta orgullosa de él. Convertir en suerte su maldición. Eso es lo máximo a lo que Diecisiete aspira en este momento. Es el siguiente paso que debe dar. Es una forma de aceptar sus defectos, las partes de sí mismo que tanto odia, y encauzarlas en el camino correcto. Un cambio necesario en su vida._

 _Y ha llegado un punto en las vidas de ambos que lo profesional debe ir por un cauce distinto. Solo de esa forma puede Diecisiete utilizar todo su potencial para ejercer de Ranger y esto es algo que en el Royal Nature Park no puede hacer. Esa es una espina que tiene clavada: no puede utilizar sus propios métodos y no puede aplicar la ley de la forma que cree adecuada. Y Ruby lo sabe, ella ve que Diecisiete está atrapado en una rutina repetitiva y tediosa y eso no es lo que quiere para él._

 _Los cambios son necesarios :)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	57. Capítulo LVII

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Capítulo LVII

 **..::::..**

* * *

—¡¿A dónde vas tú?!

Ruby pescó a Silvan llegando casi a la puerta del dormitorio. El pequeño había depurado su propia técnica de arrastrarse con los antebrazos para alejarse de las zonas que Ruby se esforzaba por acondicionar como lugares seguros para él.

Diecisiete estaba junto a la puerta de la casa, poniéndose el sombrero y la bandana naranja, y río al ver la cara del niño una vez frustradas sus intenciones de fuga. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

—¿Tardarás mucho? —preguntó Ruby, mientras sujetaba firmemente al bebé, que no paraba de agitarse en sus brazos

—No creo —respondió él. Abrió la puerta y salió. Y como siempre, tras él trotó el lobo, dispuesto a acompañarle en su patrulla por el parque—. Tú no, Tristan. Quédate aquí.

Tristan lloriqueó y se sentó en el porche, obedientemente.

Pese a que era su última patrulla en el Royal Nature Park, Diecisiete no podía llevarle aquel día. El 4x4 se quedaría definitivamente en la nave de la Central.

Entró en el coche, arrancó el motor y mientras maniobraba para dar la vuelta, Blake salió de la casa como una exhalación y bajó los tres peldaños del porche de un salto. No paró de correr hasta situarse delante del coche de Diecisiete, bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —exclamó el androide a través de la ventanilla abierta, molesto.

—Cuando vuelvas… ¿Jugaremos al "cazador cazado" una última vez? —preguntó el niño. El asunto parecía muy urgente para él.

Diecisiete resopló. ¿Y para eso se arrojaba delante del coche?

—Si terminas de empacar todas tus cosas antes de la cena, sí —respondió.

Blake asintió, chutó una piedrecilla y no objetó. Su cara reflejaba tristeza.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos. Aún tenía serios problemas para tratar de derribar la muralla infranqueable que el niño solía levantar alrededor suyo cuando algo le preocupaba. En aquel sentido eran muy parecidos y para Diecisiete era especialmente difícil llegar al niño ya que a él mismo le lastraban sus propias limitaciones de socialización, que no eran pocas.

Pero por suerte el androide pudo hacerse una idea, aquella vez, de cuáles podían ser las tribulaciones de su hijo.

—Oye, la casa nueva tiene una parcela enorme. Jugaremos cada vez que vuelva de vacaciones —la miradas de ambos se cruzaron—. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo: que te parece si, cuando lleguemos allí, antes incluso de desempacar nada, derribamos una cuantas latas.

Bingo.

Los ojos de Blake se iluminaron con la proposición de Diecisiete. El androide había dado justo en el centro de la diana de las preocupaciones del niño. Lo que le pasaba era que creía que con el nuevo trabajo de su padre ya no iba a volver a jugar con él y quería hacerlo una última vez antes de irse de aquella casa, a modo de despedida.

Con una enorme sonrisa, regresó al interior y se apresuró a terminar de alistar todo, y Diecisiete puso rumbo hacia el camino principal.

El aburrimiento ya no tenía cabida en su mundo. Sus hijos requerían de toda su atención.

 **...**

Recorrió lentamente los caminos que tan bien conocía, patrullando por ellos una última vez. Como siempre, su cuadrante estaba limpio de cazadores furtivos. Nadie en las pistas principales. Nadie en los senderos.

Diecisiete había logrado una armonía perfecta para el ecosistema de su zona y, de hecho, la fama que se había labrado entre la comunidad de cazadores ilegales había contribuído a ello.

Aparcó su 4x4 y tomó, caminando, el estrecho sendero que ascendía hasta el risco de las Tres Hermanas, de las que sólo quedaban dos tras el accidente aéreo.

Meses después del suceso, la policía determinó, gracias a la caja negra de la aeronave, que la causa del accidente había sido el mismo bégimo al despertar antes de tiempo de la sedación a la que lo sometieron para cargarlo en el avión.

Diecisiete anduvo por la zona en la que podían verse aún las huellas del siniestro. Arrancó una ramita de un arbusto cuya forma se vio modificada por el choque de la nave y se la puso en la boca.

Volteó y se asomó entonces al abismo. El desnivel de más de doscientos metros le permitía una visión perfecta de casi todo el terreno de su cuadrante. El Cañón de los Lobos, el lago, la cascada, la "Atalaya"...

Escuchó el sonido del viento que sacudía su cabello y su ropa y, sobre las copas de los árboles, divisó un águila dorada en vuelo rasante, seguramente en busca de una presa.

Sonrió. Se lo diría a Ruby cuando volviera a casa.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a su coche para continuar con el recorrido, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del bosque. Había aprendido a apreciar la serenidad de la naturaleza. En sus años solitarios, había sido ella quien le había anclado a la cordura. Tenía mucho que agradecer a esos bosques.

Iba a echar de menos todo aquello… O quizás no. ¿Quién sabía?

Condujo lentamente por un trecho del camino que se hallaba en mal estado debido a las pasadas lluvias de primavera.

La pista de la cañada desaparecería, algún día. Se hundiría en el terraplén y el acceso quedaría cortado, él lo había avisado muchas veces, pero ahora ya no era su problema. Eso quedaba a competencia del Cuerpo de Rangers.

Y pensaba en esto cuando una silueta enorme emergió de entre los árboles y se paró delante de su coche. Diecisiete entornó los ojos y detuvo el vehículo y el motor. Suspiró.

El enorme oso se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y se irguió, imponente, antes de soltar un bufido que habría helado la sangre en las venas a cualquiera.

El androide rezongó brevemente antes de salir del coche y caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupadamente, hasta la bestia.

—Hola viejo —la voz grave de Diecisiete provocó un gruñido al oso. El pelaje de su lomo se erizó—. Hacía días que no te veía. ¿Tienes hambre? —murmuró, mientras jugueteaba con la ramita en la boca —Hoy no te he traído regalos. Puedes valerte por ti mismo—. El animal frunció los labios y le olfateó. Acercó las fauces peligrosamente a su rostro y el cabello de Diecisiete se agitó cuando bufó sobre él—. ¡Uuff! Estás podrido… Está bien. Me aseguraré de que "Pimienta" cuide de ti… Pero sólo un poco —el oso gruñó sonoramente y se plantó sobre sus cuatro patas antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque—. Ten una buena vida, "Jackie".

Regresó a su coche y se puso en marcha de nuevo. Siguiente parada: el lago.

Aparcó en el camino y descendió hasta la orilla por una estrecha senda abierta por los animales, entre los árboles. Permaneció quieto, observando tras un parapeto de vegetación. El día estaba tan claro que el cielo y las montañas se reflejaban en la límpida superficie del agua como si fuera un espejo.

Y allá, bebiendo en la orilla del lago, se hallaba una de las manadas de alces que habitaban en el parque, la primera que vio el día que resucitó en medio del bosque. Había una cría más, probablemente habría nacido durante la noche.

El viento se levantó, jugando con las hojas de los árboles y agitando la ropa de Diecisiete. Y los alces alzaron las cabezas, alarmados, y huyeron cañada arriba.

Le habían detectado, no sabía porqué. Jamás lo habían hecho. Pero no le sorprendió, últimamente, las novedades como aquella no le extrañaban.

 **...**

—¡Llévatelo! —insistió el Jefe—. Seguro que allí no usan distintivos como este.

Diecisiete se cambió la ramita de comisura y miró al Jefe, su brazalete de Ranger aún en las manos.

—¿No se supone que tengo que devolverlo si abandono mi puesto?

—Considéralo un regalo. Un recuerdo —musitó el Jefe. Encendió un cigarrillo y dió una profunda calada.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que quiero acordarme de vosotros, Jefe? —replicó el androide. Pero se colocó el brazalete naranja de nuevo en el brazo, y el Jefe sonrió.

Alrededor de él se había congregado el equipo habitual de la oficina: Jimmy, Mot, Flynn, Rusty y el Jefe, con la actitud melancólica y silenciosa de quien se despide para siempre de un querido amigo. O más exactamente, de quien lo entierra.

Diecisiete chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy?

—Pues que te echaremos de menos… —confesó Flynn, frotándose la nuca, avergonzado.

—¿A mí? —repitió el androide, incrédulo—. No entiendo porqué. Apenas aparezco por aquí y todos decís que soy peor que un dolor de muelas, además de un cabrón, un tarado… —continuó enumerando los diversos adjetivos por los que era conocido en el cuerpo de Rangers y contándolos con los dedos.

—Y lo eres, pero la gente te aprecia, Diecisiete —dijo Jimmy—. Aunque tú no pongas de tu parte… Escucha, no olvides que tienes amigos aquí.

—Al final harás que llore, "idiota"... —masculló Diecisiete, en su acostumbrado tono poco amigable.

Su clásica sonrisa torcida disipó la atmósfera espesa y triste de la oficina. El resoplido del Jefe atrajo la atención del androide.

—No sé qué va a ser del cuadrante Sur a partir de ahora… —musitó, preocupado.

—¿Dudas de la persona que he recomendado? Es mi aprendiz y es tan implacable como yo. Está preparada de sobras. A decir verdad, creo que he creado un monstruo… —admitió Diecisiete, cavilando en el modo en que había adiestrado a Piper.

—No dudo de ella. Pero perdemos nuestra "arma secreta".

La frase fue recibida con un gesto de impaciencia por parte del androide.

—Dí más bien que perdéis a quien os salva el culo cuando las situaciones se escapan de vuestro control.

—Es otro modo de decirlo… Oye, Diecisiete, la empresa privada no es como esto —murmuró el Jefe. Y apagó el cigarrillo contra el fondo de vidrio del cenicero.

—Imagino que no… Tengo carta blanca para aplicar mi propia ley —explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En ese caso no les des tregua, muchacho —musitó el Jefe.

El azul hielo de sus ojos chispeó al sonreír con malicia.

—Ya lo sabes: cuando soy bueno soy bueno, pero cuando soy malo... soy mejor —murmuró, con voz sibilina.

El Jefe y él estrecharon las manos y Diecisiete salió de la oficina para esperar afuera la llegada de "Pimienta". ¿Dónde se había metido esa irresponsable? Él tenía que regresar a casa para continuar empacando las cosas más voluminosas…

Vio abrirse la puerta de la taberna, y a Yunpei y a Martha dirigiéndose hacia donde él se hallaba recostado en una columna del porche, de forma desgarbada. La savia de la ramita que llevaba en la boca ya estaba perdiendo el sabor...

Justo al pensar esto, vio acercarse el pequeño utilitario por la carretera.

La muchacha estacionó junto al 4x4 azul y salió rápidamente del coche. Ordenando sus despeinados rizos, se acercó a él, al trote.

—Llegas tarde "Pimienta", otra vez... —masculló él. Y descendió los escasos peldaños del porche.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó ella, encogiéndose levemente.

Diecisiete negó con la cabeza, y justo cuando se disponía a iniciar la última ristra de reproches que iba a dedicarle, se vio silenciado por algo completamente imprevisible.

Martha le despojó de la insípida ramita y atrapó sus labios en un tórrido y dominante beso que le dejó congelado en su lugar y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

Cuando la joven le liberó, le miró con aires de superioridad antes de colocar de nuevo la ramita en su boca.

Las carcajadas de su padre resonaron en los oídos de Diecisiete, y él salió del colapso para quedarse con expresión casi asustada.

—¡¿Qué coño…?! —farfulló, sin lograr formular una pregunta coherente.

Martha le señaló con un dedo amenazador.

—¡Te la debía! ¡ESTO ES un beso, no la mierda que me diste aquella vez!

Diecisiete retrocedió un paso y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Estamos en paz! —se apresuró a decir. ¡Por nada del mundo quería que esa fiera se le echara encima de nuevo!

Martha miró a su padre con aire triunfal y este volvió a reír.

—¡Acabo de perder trescientos zenis! ¡No la creí capaz de hacerlo! —admitió Yunpei, y subió los escalones del porche con agilidad, aguantando en perfecto equilibrio la bandeja repleta de sándwiches que portaba.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada victoriosa antes de voltear sobre sus pies y regresar a la taberna con andares de pantera.

Diecisiete gruñó, se recolocó el sombrero y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano como si la boca de Martha contuviera veneno. No sabía ni qué decir. Sin necesidad de mirar su reflejo sabía que debía estar más colorado que nunca.

Reparó entonces en Piper, espectadora de primera fila de una de las cosas más locas que le habían pasado en meses.

—¡Ni una palabra de esto a Ruby! —le advirtió Diecisiete, con voz áspera.

Ella salió de su sopor y alzó las manos. Se apresuró a asentir, mientras Diecisiete le arrojaba las llaves del 4x4 que Piper atrapó en el aire en un gesto reflejo.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó su coche una última vez. Era viejo e incómodo, pero ni una sola vez le había dejado tirado.

La rubia sonrió, sabía en lo que pensaba Diecisiete.

—¿Sabes que nunca tendrás un coche igual verdad?

—¿Quién sabe? —musitó él misteriosamente.

Una de las cosas que había exigido para su nuevo puesto en el MIR, y que, probablemente ya le estuviera esperando en la isla, era un 4x4 exactamente igual que aquel, mismo modelo y motor, pero descapotable y diferente color: naranja. Nunca se llevaba demasiado naranja.

—Gracias por recomendarme, Diecisiete —dijo Piper, entonces.

—No me las des. No ha sido un favor, "Pimienta", es la última perrería que te hago antes de largarme de aquí —masculló. Ella rió—. Oye, cuando caces a tu padre… átalo de pies y manos y abandónalo en la cañada. Y dile que el androide Diecisiete le manda saludos.

Y sin más que añadir, Diecisiete le dedicó una última sonrisa, típica de su cosecha, y alzó el vuelo.

Piper pestañeó varias veces mientras le veía alejarse.

—¿...Androide?

 **…**

Mientras surcaba el cielo sobre el bosque, de regreso a casa, escuchó un sonido como de interferencias. Palpó el bolsillo lateral de sus pantalones y rodó los ojos. Se había olvidado de regresar el _walkie_ a la Central.

¿Qué importaba? Lo dejaría en la casa y que fuera Piper quien lo devolviera.

Eso carecía de importancia ante la idea que acababa de tener. Sonrió diabólicamente, giró la rosca hasta el canal 4 y pulsó el botón.

—Boozzy, aquí Diecisiete.

— _Aquí Booz. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, niñato?_

La sonrisa del androide se amplió. Le localizó en el valle inferior. Estaba realmente lejos de la caseta del puesto de vigilancia.

—Ninguna en especial… Sólo quería decirte que me he colado en tu territorio.

— _¡Fabuloso! ¡Sólo te ha costado seis años aprender que tienes que avisar cuando entras en terreno de los demás! ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?_

—Sí… Algo así… Oye Boozzy, si no te portas correctamente con mi aprendiz, me enteraré. Y si me entero vendré a buscarte… Y entonces no te avisaré. Cambio y cierro.

Cortó la comunicación y permaneció inmóvil en el aire, observando al otro Ranger. Por los gestos que hacía intentaba restablecer la comunicación con él.

Se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos. De todos los compañeros que había tenido en el cuerpo, Booz había sido quien le había plantado cara más veces, sobretodo al principio, precisamente durante la época más peligrosa del androide. Era un tipo valiente… No, mejor dicho: era un insensato que no apreciaba en absoluto su propia vida.

Diecisiete no podía guardar rencor a nadie por algo así. Él mismo era consciente de lo insufrible que había sido y que continuaba siendo.

Sonrió antes de reemprender el vuelo. Sí, lo sabía y también sabía que no tenía intención alguna de cambiar.

 **…**

Cuando por fin aterrizó frente a su casa, halló delante del porche tres grandes compartimentos convertibles en cápsula útiles para traslados. A través de la puerta abierta de la casa le llegaban las voces de Ruby y sus hijos, en pleno apogeo de empacar.

Él sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Qué te digo siempre de la puerta, Ruby? —musitó.

Fue al cobertizo, rescató las fundas de sus armas y regresó.

Subió los peldaños del desvencijado porche, generando un ruido infernal con sus botas que no tardó en ser detectado por el agudo oído de Tristan. Enseguida tuvo al lobo intentando lamer su rostro a pesar de los ademanes de rechazo de él.

Se adentró en el salón sin decir nada y se dirigió directamente al soporte de las armas.

—¿Diecisiete?

—¡Gaaaa! —a la voz de Ruby desde el dormitorio principal le siguió el inconfundible balbuceo de Silvan. El bebé reconocía el nombre de su padre cuando ella lo pronunciaba.

—Estoy aquí —respondió él.

Ruby y Silvan se enfrascaron en una conversación ininteligible y el androide comenzó a desmontar sus armas y guardarlas en las fundas.

Contó cuatro cajas de balas para el rifle, dos para la escopeta y otras dos para la 9 milímetros. Debía recordar hacer un pedido de munición al MIR en cuanto llegara a la nueva reserva, de no hacerlo se quedaría sin balas en pocos días. No necesitaba sus armas, obviamente, pero eran parte del entretenimiento y se habían convertido en su sello de identidad.

Mientras guardaba las cajas de munición en una bolsa de tela notó a Auri sentándose a su lado, en el suelo. La miró de soslayo: estaba enfurruñada y estrujaba sin piedad las orejas de aquell roñoso peluche de gato. Randy estaba comenzando a perder su identidad felina para adoptar la de una masa informe con ojos cristalinos que parecía suplicar «matadme».

—¿Qué pasa? —canturreó él, sin mirarla.

—Mamá no me deja jugar con el puzzle grande —confesó ella, con la voz llena de rencor.

Diecisiete suspiró y se armó de paciencia.

—El puzzle grande está guardado, Auri.

—¡Pero yo lo quiero! —insistió ella.

—¿Por qué no juegas con algo de lo que aún tienes en el salón? No, mejor aún, ¿por qué no juegas a que empacas TODO lo que aún tienes en el salón? —sugirió Diecisiete, mientras cerraba las cremalleras de la funda del rifle.

Blake rió con mofa al pasar tras ellos, llevando una caja de cartón hacia el exterior de la casa.

—¡Papá! —se quejó ella señalando a Blake.

Una sola mirada de Diecisiete consiguió acallar tanto las quejas de ella como las risas de Blake a su costa.

—Vaaaale… —murmuró la niña, rindiéndose.

Su padre jamás les reñía. Si los argumentos tranquilos no funcionaban pasaba a tácticas más serias como la de dedicarles miradas asesinas con aquellos ojos de hielo que poseía. Y siempre funcionaban.

Caminó hacia el rincón en el que amontonaba sus juguetes y, tras dar un buen suspiro, comenzó a recogerlos.

—¡Eh…! —oyó el breve llamado de Diecisiete y volteó hacia él—. ¿Te he dicho ya que en la nueva casa hay un cuarto sólo para vuestros juguetes?

Ella arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Pues es más grande que este salón —añadió el androide—. Va, sigue guardando tus cosas, Auri.

Y Auri reemprendió la tediosa tarea de empacar sus pertenencias, ilusionada.

Él sonrió disimuladamente, cargó con sus armas y con la bolsa de la munición y salió de la casa.

Desde el inocente punto de vista de Auri todo era simple. Descubrir el mundo a través de sus ojos le permitía a Diecisiete otorgar a las cosas la importancia que realmente tenían. Y normalmente eran las cosas pequeñas las que más valían la pena, como la sonrisa de ella.

Y también contribuía a inyectarle una alta dosis de paciencia para encarar nuevas situaciones. Era como un botón de "reset" para él.

Organizó el delicado cargamento en uno de los compartimentos y se dispuso a entrar en casa para continuar empacando.

Y al subir los escalones de madera miró a su derecha. Relegada en el olvidado rincón del porche estaba su vieja mecedora.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que llegó por primera vez a aquella casa, cuando aún era la cabaña del cortafuegos. Estaba llena de muebles viejos y carcomidos de los que Diecisiete se deshizo en seguida. Y cuando fue a destruir la mecedora, se detuvo. Siguiendo un impulso desconocido, la colocó en medio del porche, se sentó y observó el bosque desde allí. En aquella posición pasó el resto de aquella tarde y también la noche siguiente, y descubrió que, sentado en aquella vieja mecedora y sumergido en la paz del bosque, era capaz de "desconectarse". Su mente descansaba, por eso la conservó.

Caminó hacia ella, con aire pensativo. La colocó en el lugar acostumbrado y se sentó. Reclinado hacia atrás hasta que el respaldo tocaba el revestimiento de madera de la casa, los pies cruzados sobre la ajada barandilla y las manos en la nuca, Diecisiete era la imagen misma de la serenidad.

Desde allí miró el bosque, justo delante del porche. Escuchó el sonido del viento contra las hojas, el trinar de los pájaros y el ulular de la lechuza que vivía en el hueco de uno de los árboles.

Cubrió su rostro con el sombrero y suspiró profundamente.

Cuando despertó en aquel lugar casi seis años atrás, confuso y desorientado, terminó asumiendo que fue la casualidad la que le trajo allá, permitiéndole mantener el espíritu de un adolescente rebelde al que habían arrebatado su pasado y sus recuerdos cuando ni siquiera había encontrado un lugar para él en el mundo.

Y de la nada forjó su propio destino.

Luchó con todo su empeño por merecer esa segunda oportunidad que las Dragon Balls le otorgaron. Y lo hizo bastante bien.

Envuelto en esos pensamientos, dio vueltas y vueltas a la ramita en su boca. Lo que comenzó como una aventura aleatoria para matar el aburrimiento, terminó siendo la chispa de ignición de un proceso imparable en el que descubrió un ser humano completo dentro de sí.

—¡Mamá, Silvan se escapa otra vez!

—¡Oh! ¡Por Kamisama!

Escuchó la risa de Ruby dentro de la casa y los torpes ladridos de Tristan, y sonrió bajo su sombrero.

Gero le destruyó casi por completo y ella le rescató en medio de la búsqueda errática de su propio lugar, de un muy posible eterno vagar sin rumbo, despertando en él sensaciones siempre nuevas y desconocidas.

Le acompañó en el complicado regreso a la vida desde su total inexperiencia, con sus bloqueos, sus frustraciones, su dormida humanidad y su dificultad para expresarse, plantando cara innumerables veces a su arrogancia y demostrando más valor que ningún guerrero de los que se habían enfrentado a él.

Ella le dio color a los secretos más oscuros de su alma.

Diecisiete recordó cuántas veces se había sentido tentado a destruir todo y huir sin mirar atrás, tan enormes eran las emociones que le nacían bajo la influencia de Ruby. Pero jamás lo hizo. Esa pasión que Ruby le despertaba en todos los sentidos había resultado también actuar como freno en él.

En lugar de escapar comprendió lo que significaba la culpa. Descubrió las diferentes caras que tiene el miedo. Temió al horror de la soledad. Aprendió a valorar la calidez de un abrazo, la dulzura de un beso y el amargor de las lágrimas. Aceptó sus propias limitaciones.

Aprendió a amarla a su propia manera y ella supo aceptar, sin reservas, cada detalle que le caracterizaba, hasta su misma abominable esencia. Y le demostró, con el tiempo, que él no era el monstruo que siempre creyó ser.

La fe de Ruby en el ser humano que habitaba dormido en él, su valentía y su fragilidad fueron su salvación, los pilares sobre los que ahora se asentaba su vida.

Justo entonces oyó los pasos de unos pies descalzos sobre las tablas del porche que se detuvieron a su lado.

—¿Ya terminaste de trabajar, holgazán?

Alzó su sombrero con dos dedos y la miró. Ruby estaba a su lado, sosteniendo a Silvan que se hallaba muy atareado mordiendo y chupando sus propias manos, y le observaba con gesto acusatorio, entornando sus ojos marrón chocolate enmarcados por aquella línea de espesas pestañas trazada con perfección.

Mordisqueó la ramita, pensativo. Como siempre, saberse observado por ella le producía la misma sensación en el estómago que si se precipitara hacia el fondo de una profunda sima.

El bebé emitió un grito emocionado al ver a su padre.

Diecisiete se levantó de la mecedora, tomó a Silvan en brazos y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Tienes hambre otra vez, pequeño chacal? —dijo, con expresión severa.

—¡No le llames así!

El pequeño dejó escapar una carcajada y él sonrió, finalmente.

—Son cosas nuestras, tú no las entiendes, "Bichóloga" —replicó Diecisiete.

Silvan atrapó el ala de su sombrero y se lo quitó para arrojarlo al suelo, junto a la mecedora, con un movimiento rápido. Debajo de aquella prenda estaba aquello a lo que a él le encantaba aferrarse: el cabello de su padre.

—A veces me gustaría saber cómo serían las cosas si no fueras tan… Tan tú —Ruby le arrebató la ramita y le plantó un beso en los labios—. Mmmh… Sabes a regaliz… —susurró.

Él arrugó la nariz brevemente. Qué distintos labios y qué tranquilidad sentir ahora los de Ruby contra su boca...

—Si yo no fuera tan yo no te habrías enamorado de mí cuando más bien deberías haber salido huyendo. Y recuerdo perfectamente que te dejé vía libre. Fue ahí mismo —dijo, y señaló la zona del porche frente a la escalera—. Apuñalarme a mí mismo no funcionó. Te pierden los chicos malos —susurró, a su vez.

El tono de las mejillas de Ruby aumentó hacia el rojo encarnado.

—No digas tonterías. Entonces aún no te quería...

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí lo hacías! Pero aún no lo sabías —le respondió, arrogante.

Miró la mecedora y suspiró.

—Llévatela —sentenció Ruby—. No creo que Piper vaya a dormir mucho en el porche, de todas formas.

Diecisiete entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Ruby y los deslizó por toda su longitud, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre sus hombros antes de responder.

—No. Ya no la voy a necesitar.

Ruby no vio el profundo mensaje oculto de aquellas simples palabras. Diecisiete pasaba página, de nuevo. Aceptaba los nuevos niveles que la vida iba a poner ante él, y lo hacía sin mirar atrás y sin temores.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya he acabado! ¡¿Jugamos?! —vociferó Blake, desde el salón.

Diecisiete rodó los ojos, demostrando un fastidio tan mal fingido que hizo explotar en risas a Ruby.

El androide colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de su muchacha frágil y diminuta y la guió de vuelta al interior de la casa.

¿Qué le depararía el futuro?

Él no conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero por primera vez en su vida la incertidumbre no representaría un obstáculo en su camino. Le haría frente con todos los recursos de los que ahora disponía como hombre, como ser humano.

* * *

 _ **Barcelona, junio de 2017**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _Y así es como esta humilde historia llega a su fin. El próximo capítulo será el Epílogo final, ocho años después._

 _Han sido 57 capítulos que me han aportado una dicha sin igual, los cinco meses creativamente más potentes y activos de mi vida. Simplemente no podía parar de escribir. Las escenas acudían solas a mi mente, ha fluido todo de forma tan fácil y satisfactoria para mí que puedo decir que desde el punto de vista de autora este es el mejor fic que he escrito._

 _Pero no todo ha sido maravilloso. También me ha dado tiempo de pasar unas semanas jodida de verdad. Me sucedió algo que minó mi seguridad, que me hizo replantearme si realmente este fic estaba bien escrito, si le estaba haciendo justicia a Diecisiete como él se merece._

 _Meses después de esto puedo decirme a mí misma que SÍ. Le plasmé con el corazón, con todo el cariño que le tengo. Enfoqué en esta historia lo que siempre deseé para él, un personaje poco explotado e infravalorado, con demasiados huecos oscuros, con infinitos matices. Ésta es mi visión de qué pudo suceder en su vida cuando resucitó, y únicamente traté de otorgarle FELICIDAD, porque él también se la merecía._

 _Quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que han leído este fic, hayan escrito comentarios o no. El simple hecho de que hayan llegado hasta aquí ya significa todo. Pero existe una serie de personas a las que necesito nombrar para expresar mi gratitud especialmente:_ ** _SoFiLeXa_** _,_ ** _IsabelCordy01_** _,_ ** _MontseJuarez_** _, **Nancy** **Cephiro** , **Andy** **ZGuz** , _**_BurumaSan92_** _,_ _ **Schala S** e **Iluvendure**. Especialmente a las dos últimas, que fueron luz en los momentos difíciles que mencioné anteriormente._

 _Y a **ti** , que fuiste tan injusta conmigo y con esta historia; espero que si algún día terminas de leer "Diecisiete" y te reconoces en este par de lineas que te dedico ahora, comprendas lo equivocada que estabas y el daño que me hiciste. Mi Diecisiete está **a años luz** del concepto obtuso que tú te empeñaste en otorgarle._

 _Escribir un fic para mí es algo muy especial. No tengo muchos escritos, porque creo más en la calidad que en la cantidad. Yo necesito volcarme de verdad en las historias que creo, que tengan lógica, una base firme y un argumento sólido. Y en cada una de ellas está un pedacito de mi alma._

" _Diecisiete" se lleva la mitad de mi corazón, y no exagero. Terminarlo es un logro, una satisfacción, pero también una tristeza tremenda, porque amé de verdad escribir esta historia. Me hizo feliz :)_

 _Pero también representa el inicio de una nueva época para mí, dentro del mundo de los fics de este fandom, con este personaje como protagonista. Tengo muchas ideas en mente que iré adelantando en mi página de Facebook, para quien guste de leerlas (buscadme como Syad Fanfic y encontraréis mi perfil personal y mi página)._

 _¿Qué hacer después de Diecisiete? Pues fácil: leer XD_

 _Yo voy a leer mucho material que tengo pendiente, y aunque no me gusta recomendar mis propios fics, como he recibido varios mensajes privados preguntándome si tengo otros fics de Diecisiete publicados. Sí, tengo uno: Tortura… Y no digo nada más XD_

 _Ahora en serio, a la fecha en que terminé este fic (junion de 2017) no existe mucho material sobre Diecisiete como protagonista principal. Pero como recomendaciones para leer podría nombrar "17's Ending" y "All in the Android Family" ambos de_ _ **elsupa**_ _. Este autor es un genio desarrollando a Diecisiete, y le plasma de forma tan veraz que terminas dentro de la historia, amándole y odiándole al mismo tiempo. "_ _A Warrior's Path_ _", de_ ** _Michelle18_** _también es una lectura interesante. Todos estos fics están en inglés._

 _Recomiendo no perder de vista "_ _El corazón del minotauro" de_ _ **JazMinM**_ _, arranca FABULOSAMENTE y describe un Diecisiete muy parecido al de este fic._

 _Yo espero regresar pronto con nuevas historias para ampliar el hueco de Diecisiete en el fandom y ser feliz escribiéndole._

 _¡Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este fic! ¡Nos vemos en el Epílogo!_


	58. Epílogo

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

\- Epílogo -

 **..::::..**

* * *

El hombre de la gorra roja retrocedía, arrastrándose por el suelo. Los dientes rechinando por el miedo y el cuerpo atravesado por temblores.

El "Vigilante", como le llamaban al Ranger que desde hacía ocho años les hacía la vida imposible, avanzaba lentamente, acortando la distancia por más que él tratara de alejarse. Una mano enguantada en la cintura y la otra oscilando, relajada, junto a su cuerpo.

—Os lo he dicho muchas veces. Rendíos ya… o, si lo preferís… traed los tanques —sugirió con voz aterciopelada.

—¿L-los tanques?

El "Vigilante" chasqueó la lengua.

—No finjas que no sabes de qué hablo… Ahórrate la vergüenza.

Diecisiete se detuvo a meros pasos del mercenario y sonrió de medio lado. Aquel gesto viniendo de él, que era considerado como un extraño prodigio, era escalofriante.

El hombre barbudo de la gorra roja tragó fuerte y reprimió un quejido.

—¿A qué esperas? Huye —murmuró Diecisiete, y borró la sonrisa al ver que el hombre no se movía—. ¿Prefieres que cuente hasta diez?

La sugerencia teñida de amenaza activó el sentido de supervivencia del hombre de la gorra, que se levantó y echó a correr ladera abajo, en dirección a la bahía.

—Que tengas suerte —musitó Diecisiete, pese a que ya no podía oírle—. Esa es la ruta que lleva directamente a la cueva del bégimo…

Volteó y negó con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor e hizo una valoración de daños. No había demasiados destrozos pese a que aquella vez habían llevado lanzamisiles de mano. No estaba mal, parecía que comenzaban a tomarle en serio. ¡Ya era hora!

Desde que comenzó a trabajar en la isla sólo había amenazado la paz, de forma repetida, un grupo de mercenarios que atacó, estratégicamente, en varias zonas a la vez, tratando de aprovecharse de la superioridad numérica en vistas de que Diecisiete era imposible de vencer. Con aquel grupo de furtivos estuvo lidiando durante tres meses, y no porque no pudiera acabar con ellos, no. Tardó tanto porque le parecía divertido verles volver cada vez que les expulsaba de la isla.

Pero al final se aburrió… Bueno, para ser sinceros, lo que sucedió fue que Ruby le advirtió que si seguía jugando debería amonestarle. Como zoóloga al cargo del control de la isla, su muchacha frágil y diminuta era implacable, y Diecisiete trabajaba con ella codo con codo. Al sentido de la responsabilidad de Ruby no le gustó que Diecisiete se divirtiera a expensas de la seguridad de los animales que ella supervisaba y que rodeaban las zonas de los enfrentamientos del androide con los cazadores.

Amenazado por su propia esposa… ¡Aquello estuvo bien!

Desde entonces, múltiples habían sido los grupos armados de cazadores furtivos que habían intentado hacerse con algún ejemplar de los que él protegía. Incluso se las había tenido que ver con piratas espaciales, aunque sólo sucedió una vez, casi al principio de todo. Esos sólo tenían dos botines en mente: el bégimo o el minotauro.

Desde hacía un mes recibía constantes visitas de unos mercenarios cuyo cabecilla acababa de perdonar la vida antes de enviarlo a una posible muerte por ataque de bégimo. ¿Qué podía hacerse? Al menos Diecisiete le había dado pistas para que, si regresaban, lo hicieran ofreciéndole algo más de resistencia. Últimamente notaba sus músculos oxidados…

¡Que trajeran la artillería pesada!

Estiró los brazos e hizo crujir su cuello.

Era divertido, a su modo de ver las cosas. Les dejaba escapar con una mínima posibilidad de regresar y siempre volvían, por eso había decidido no detenerles… Y no informar a Ruby de que eran reincidentes. Si los entregaba al MIR se le acabaría la diversión, y con ellos rondando por allá, la rutina era más interesante.

Se elevó en el aire y sobrevoló la zona del Manantial. Como siempre, el minotauro se hallaba allí, pastando tranquilamente.

Suspendido en el aire, sacó su teléfono, desbloqueó la pantalla y tecleó:

"Todo OK".

No pasó ni un minuto hasta que recibió la respuesta a su mensaje.

" _Gracias. Luego te veo"._

Él sonrió y continuó patrullando la isla desde el cielo hasta llegar a la zona en la que había aparcado su 4x4 de color naranja.

La batería del localizador GPS que el minotauro llevaba en el cuerno se había agotado y, hasta que Ruby sustituyera aquel dispositivo, Diecisiete tenía que hacerle un seguimiento periódico para garantizar la seguridad del animal.

Entró en su coche y giró la llave en el contacto. Antes de arrancar echó una breve ojeada a su rifle, sobre el soporte del parabrisas. Había perdido la antigua costumbre de llevar su arma consigo cuando abandonaba el vehículo. De todas formas, allá no había nadie que pudiera robársela o hacer un mal uso de ella.

Tomó la ruta hacia el risco superior y apartó algunos cabellos que se arremolinaron frente a sus ojos por efecto de la brisa marina.

Diecisiete trabajaba solo en la isla. Apenas tuvo compañeros un par de veces, al principio de todo, y sólo para que los veinte rangers que le sustituían en aquellas épocas que él abandonaba la isla para zambullirse en su vida familiar se acostumbraran a su forma de hacer las cosas y continuaran con su eficiente trabajo. Aunque a nadie le parecieron nunca demasiado ortodoxas las prácticas de Diecisiete.

Pero el trabajo, en sí, era genial y nunca se aburría. Siempre sucedían cosas nuevas, si no con los furtivos, con asuntos relacionados con el trabajo de Ruby durante sus expediciones.

Condujo sin prisas y la tranquilidad reinó el resto de la tarde. Cuando por fin estacionó su coche al final de la empinada pendiente que ascendía hasta su puesto de vigilancia, la luz de la tarde teñía todo a su alrededor. Las palmeras de la playa, la vegetación de la montaña, las nubes, el océano…

La Isla Russet heredaba su nombre precisamente de aquella magia que sobrevenía diariamente durante el ocaso. Y él, apostado en el punto más alto de la isla: un risco en el que había acomodado su guarida y desde el que tenía una visión privilegiada de todos los puntos cardinales, contemplaba el oeste donde, cada día, el sol se hundía lentamente en el mar.

Respiró profundamente y clavó la mirada en el horizonte.

Adaptarse a aquella nueva vida fue muy duro para todos. Cuando se encontraban, tras pasar tantas semanas separados, los días volaban y, en un pestañeo, Diecisiete tenía que regresar a su puesto de vigilancia. Y entonces venían los lloros y los dramas. Los niños no querían que se fuera y las despedidas eran traumáticas.

Auri lloró tanto la primera vez que Diecisiete regresó a su puesto que acabó pasando la noche con fiebre y durmiendo con Ruby. Diecisiete se enteró de esto cuando ya estaba en la isla.

Aquello fue un golpe tan duro para él que puso en jaque toda la fortaleza y firmeza del androide, y le hizo plantearse seriamente renunciar a todo y regresar al Royal Nature Park.

Pero Ruby le convenció de no hacerlo, de concederse al menos seis meses. Si en ese tiempo no se adaptaban, regresarían.

En aquel periodo de prueba pusieron ambos todo cuanto estuvo en su mano para lograr una estabilidad familiar, una normalidad que fuera fácilmente detectada y asimilada por los niños.

Y al final terminaron aceptando su nueva vida.

Pero Ruby necesitó más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la soledad de las sábanas, a la falta de sus miradas, de sus silencios, de sus bloqueos, de sus sonrisas… Le añoraba en secreto y sucumbía a la tristeza cuando los pequeños dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones.

Pero, por más dolor que implicara el hecho de separarse de él, de no verle, Ruby entendía que aquel era el entorno en el que Diecisiete necesitaba estar por su condición.

Y la prueba era que habían pasado ocho años y él no se cansaba de aquella vida. A pesar de los inconvenientes de vivir lejos de casa y de la familia, era feliz.

Poseía todo lo que alguien de su naturaleza necesitaba y no podía ser ignorado. Diecisiete necesitaba probarse a sí mismo, necesitaba retos. Y la extensión inmensa de la isla le proporcionaba de ellos a diario. No había posibilidad alguna de claudicar ante el tedio.

Su trabajo estaba regido por sus propias normas, su propia ley. Y allí no había necesidad de reprimir su poder. Esto le había reportado algo inverosímil: el aumento del mismo.

Diecisiete no tenía ni idea de que él podía incrementar su fuerza. De todas formas no era algo que le preocupara. Él no vivía con ese deseo casi enfermizo de ser más y más fuerte, como la raza de los saiyajins. Pero, curiosamente, sus quehaceres en la isla contribuyeron a que su poder aumentara casi sin darse cuenta y esto contribuyó a alimentar su curiosidad. Por intriga fue que el androide comenzó a entrenar, por curiosidad más que por afán.

Le interesaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

Y este interés se convirtió en obligación tras los sucesos de Boo.

Cuando la silueta del sol se perdió bajo la línea del horizonte, Diecisiete entró en la pequeña cabaña camuflada en la cima de aquel risco.

A pesar del aspecto rústico de la misma el androide disponía en su interior de bastantes comodidades a las que ya se había acostumbrado. Era imposible para él regresar a la sobriedad que caracterizó su lugar de reposo antes de que la "Bichóloga" se cruzara en su camino.

Cruzó la estancia haciendo crujir las tablas del piso al caminar. Se despojó de los guantes de piel negros por los que había cambiado aquel viejo sombrero de cowboy que solía llevar en el pasado y que ahora pertenecía a Blake, y los dejó sobre la mesa cuadrada.

Algo en el suelo llamó su atención: una hoja de papel se había desprendido de la pared que Diecisiete utilizaba de mural para los dibujos de sus hijos, única decoración en aquella pequeña cabaña de Ranger, y el que se había caído era el último que había hecho Silvan. En él aparecía Diecisiete salvando a Ruby de los cuernos del minotauro. El pequeño había sabido inmortalizar a la perfección la última aventura de sus padres en la isla, la cual, cómo no, había escuchado versionada adecuadamente por el androide.

Lo colocó en su lugar del muro y fue a preparar té.

En su pequeña casa de la isla poseía incluso una enorme pantalla de televisión colgada en la pared, en la que visionaba de vez en cuando sus adoradas carreras de coches. Pero, además de la del puro ocio, aquel monitor tenía otra función mucho más importante.

La alarma de su reloj de pulsera sonó puntualmente, como cada día. Él encendió el televisor y se sentó en el pequeño y cómodo sofá, situado justo delante. Se movió por las opciones del menú de la pantalla a través del control remoto, hasta que en la imagen apareció un amplio salón iluminado por la misma luz crepuscular que azotaba su isla en aquel preciso instante. Y, casi de inmediato, una figura femenina, de la que sólo veía el torso, apareció en la pantalla. Parecía que ajustaba las opciones de imagen mediante el control que sostenía, a su vez, en la mano. Dejó un vaso en la mesa de centro, ante la que el dispositivo de videoconferencia estaba instalado en el salón, y se sentó en el sofá que había del otro lado.

El cabello castaño y liso, cortado a la altura de los hombros, se balanceó de modo juguetón cuando Ruby lo peinó tras sus orejas y sus ojos de color chocolate le observaron entornados junto con una sonrisa dulce.

—Hola, "Bichóloga" —dijo Diecisiete. Ella amplió aquella sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo sintiendo la particular sensación de vacío en su estómago.

Incluso a través de una pantalla sus ojos oscuros provocaban en él el mismo efecto devastador.

—¡Hola, chico guapo! —respondió Ruby—. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

—Como siempre...

Tristan hizo su aparición en escena en aquel instante, subiendo al sofá en el que Ruby se había sentado y tratando de llegar a su rostro para lamerlo.

—Baja de ahí, "Perro Tonto" —rugió Diecisiete.

Tristan alzó las orejas al escuchar el tono inconfundible de su amo y saltó al suelo inmediatamente. El androide era muy consciente de que Ruby era permisiva en exceso con el lobo doméstico cuando él no estaba en casa, y dejarle subir al sofá era una de las cosas que él le prohibía. No podía hacer nada al respecto, pero, al menos, cuando él mirara, podrían disimular...

—¿Detuviste a muchos hombres malos? —preguntó Ruby.

—Unos cuantos —respondió, apático—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mmmh, no estuvo mal… —replicó ella, con matiz misterioso—. Adivina qué...

—La adivina eres tú, no yo —farfulló él, en tono hosco.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Recuerdas el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando?

—Las tortugas cretinas —espetó Diecisiete. Ruby rodó los ojos.

—Son tortugas BOBAS… —corrigió. Él sólo se encogió de hombros—. Es igual. ¡Lo logramos!

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Ella rió de forma nerviosa, al ver su reacción, y peinó algunos mechones más tras sus orejas.

—No esperaba menos de ti, "Bichóloga" —confesó el androide.

—¡Gracias! ¡Trabajar con Alec siempre da sus frutos!

Ruby había estado dirigiendo un proyecto de reproducción en cautividad de tortugas marinas. Hasta entonces, el ecosistema que se les replicaba a aquellos animales tenía algo que no les gustaba, y ello les llevaba a no aparearse.

Pero con Ruby al frente la cosa cambió y, además, haciendo equipo con Alec un par de días, durante el periodo de vacaciones que éste y su novio pasaron en casa de Ruby y Diecisiete, se les ocurrió hacer cambios no sólo en las características del agua, sino también en la vegetación y en el ambiente. Tras probar varias cosas, la zoóloga aumentó la humedad relativa del aire del lugar en el que mantenían aquellas tortugas y, pese a que el apareamiento lo realizaban bajo el agua, aquel detalle resultó ser la clave.

Ella y su amigo Alec formaban una simbiosis realmente especial, pero Adler no estaba dispuesto a cederle para que se incorporara al equipo del archipiélago. Le quería en el Royal Nature Park como segundo al mando del observatorio del MIR.

—Ahora sólo podemos esperar. Gisselle puso huevos pero no sé si serán fértiles… Ya veremos —murmuró, pensativa.

Los ojos de Diecisiete se entornaron.

—Al menos ya sabes cómo incitarlas a criar… Bueno, lo de incitar lo tienes muy por la mano…

Diecisiete murmuró esta frase con voz grave, la vista clavada en el monitor y un insólito destello en los ojos. Ruby, extrañada, se miró de arriba a abajo y reparó en el "detalle incitador" que miraba Diecisiete: el pronunciado escote que lucía con aquella camiseta de tirantes y que revelaba mucho más de lo que debería por la posición en la que estaba sentada: su sostén de encaje negro.

Rió y rodó los ojos. En un gesto automático, subió la tela de la camiseta para ocultar sus discretas dotes y Diecisiete gruñó, dejándose engullir por el respaldo del sofá con actitud derrotada. La risa de ella aumentó.

—Oye, no es el momento del "qué llevas puesto", ¿sabes? Los niños están despiertos.

—Pues yo no les veo por ahí… —farfulló él, a modo de queja.

—Vendrán enseguida, Auri está arriba intentando convencer a Silvan de que le deje arrancarle ese diente.

—Entonces tenemos tiempo… Vamos, hazme un adelanto de lo que me espera dentro de tres días…

Ella chasqueó la lengua ante sus ruegos.

—A veces te pareces preocupantemente a Jimmy…

—Eh, yo no estoy obsesionado con los pechos de todas las mujeres —se defendió Diecisiete.

—Y él tampoco. Sólo está obsesionado con los de una.

Jimmy jamás cesó en sus insistentes intentos de conquistar a Piper. Ella le había huido durante años como a una plaga pero, tras ser compañeros en una misión en la que él resultó herido por protegerla a ella, comenzaron a llevarse bien. Jimmy no era mal tipo en absoluto, sólo tenía una visión del mundo bastante... particular.

Pese a que ahora Piper y él eran pareja, ella seguía siendo dura de pelar y continuaba persiguiendo aquel singular objetivo de "cazar" a su padre, quien, inexplicablemente, parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. Pero, a pesar de todo, Jimmy bebía los vientos por ella.

—Ruby, te queda bien el pelo suelto… —dijo Diecisiete entonces, y de nuevo aquel maligno destello.

—¡Ugh! —bufó ella, como respuesta. No podía creer que sacara aquel tema para hacer una de sus bromas.

—¿Aún no se te han borrado? —insistió él.

La expresión que el androide adoptó fue de una absoluta vileza y su sonrisa se tornó diabólica.

—¡No! —respondió Ruby—. Eres como una sanguijuela... —farfulló. Y, tras asegurarse de que oía a los niños en el piso de arriba, apartó su cabello para enseñarle un punto de su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja, donde lucía una marca entre morada y amarillenta.

—Mmmh… —Diecisiete emitió un sonido de placer al recordar el momento en que le hizo aquello, durante la visita periódica de la semana anterior—. Como si a ti no te hubiera gustado…

—Shhh… —siseó ella, colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—Oye, hoy tardaste en aparecer —dijo entonces él, cambiando de tema, sus palabras adornadas con un leve tinte de reproche.

—Estaba afuera despidiendo a Logan y Annie. Vinieron a pasar unos días. ¡Te mandan recuerdos!

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos y la miró, severo.

—No me lo creo —masculló.

Ruby suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Annie te los manda. Logan dice que ojalá te caigas al mar y te cortocircuites…

El androide sonrió, complacido.

—Eso ya me suena más normal...

—¡PAPÁ!

Silvan invadió la pantalla plantándose delante de Ruby y, junto a él, no tardó en aparecer Auri. Diecisiete sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Hola, pequeños Chacales.

Sus niños se hacían mayores, Silvan tenía ya ocho años y a Auri le faltaban sólo dos meses para cumplir catorce. El sol constante del sur se hacía patente en la piel bronceada de los niños, que contrastaba con el tono claro de los ojos de ambos, sobretodo los de Silvan, idénticos a los de Diecisiete. Auri llevaba ahora el cabello corto, con reflejos rubios también debidos a la luz solar. El de Silvan era negro y casi tan largo como el androide.

El parecido entre padre e hijo era asombroso pero, a pesar de compartir la misma mirada gélida y el gesto serio y amenazador, algo les diferenciaba claramente: la calidez que emanaba Silvan cuando sonreía. La suya no era una sonrisa torcida o macabra, era afectuosa y amable. En eso se parecía a Ruby.

—¡Papá! ¡Se me mueve un diente! —gritó el niño, emocionado. Y abrió la boca para mostrarle a su padre la veracidad de sus palabras.

Un leve empujón con el codo por parte de Auri le apartó del primer plano.

—Y yo le quiero ayudar pero no se deja —confesó la niña, inocentemente.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Ruby—. ¡Venid aquí los dos!

Ruby, que había quedado oculta tras los dos niños, les agarró de los brazos y estiró de ambos hacia el sofá, donde les obligó a sentarse.

—Auri —dijo Diecisiete—, si le ayudas, sé eficaz…

La niña sonrió al entender el significado oculto de las palabras de su padre: "que sea rápido".

—¡Sí papá! —se apresuró a responder.

Silvan tragó fuerte y miró con miedo a su hermana. Auri acababa de recibir el permiso expreso de su padre para despojarle de aquel diente… y la adolescente era realmente bruta. La vio frotarse las manos, satisfecha, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está Blake? —preguntó Diecisiete al reparar en la ausencia del mayor de sus hijos.

—¡Con su novia! —dijo Auri. Ella y Silvan se miraron entre ellos y rieron.

El androide les miró, uno a uno, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Ha salido con una chica —explicó Ruby, encogiéndose de hombros.

Diecisiete alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Recordaba que la última vez que hablo con él, hacía un par de días, le confesó completamente avergonzado algo acerca de una chica de su escuela que le gustaba.

—Joder, qué rapidez… —masculló.

Rapidez era poco. Y él creía que su hijo era tímido...

—Ella se le adelantó —rió Ruby, respondiendo a sus pensamientos.

Blake, con dieciséis años, era un muchacho muy popular en su escuela. Con aquellos ojos de color verde esmeralda y la piel clara, facciones tan diferentes a las de los muchachos oriundos de aquellas islas, hacía suspirar a la mayoría de sus compañeras de clase.

—Es MUY guapa y educada. Ya la conocerás cuando vengas en vacaciones —explicó ella.

Diecisiete suspiró profundamente. Las vacaciones… Tan cercanas y tan lejanas a la vez.

—Esta vez se me está haciendo eterno…—musitó.

—No seas dramático. Sólo queda una semana. Y, además… —el tono de Ruby se volvió más suave al decir lo que continuaba, y colocó cuidadosamente tras las orejas el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, de nuevo—, en tres días estaré allí para cambiarle la bateria al transmisor del minotauro, la espera no será tan dura…

Se miraron silenciosamente, ella de forma traviesa; la de él, amenazadora, utilizando un registro de imperceptibles gestos encriptados que solían usar cuando los niños andaban cerca.

—¿Estáis hablando de sexo ahora? —espetó Silvan, de repente, mirando sin rastro de vergüenza el rostro de su padre en la pantalla, que se había quedado mudo.

Diecisiete aguardó, expectante, la respuesta de la "Bichóloga", porque Silvan acababa de desarmarle por completo...

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron como platos. Pestañeó repetidamente y miró, incrédula, a su hijo menor.

—¡¿Qué?! —acertó a exclamar.

Auri rodó los ojos, hastiada.

—¡Pues claro, enano! ¿De qué si no? ¿No le has visto el cuello a mamá? —dijo la niña, impaciente, y le propinó un suave pescozón al más pequeño que le arrancó una risa.

El rostro de Ruby alcanzó la tonalidad de una cereza.

—¡Vosotros dos! —dijo, con tono autoritario—. Id a poneros de acuerdo sobre ese diente a otro sitio. ¡Ya! —concluyó. Se sentía tremendamente acalorada.

Los niños se levantaron e invadieron la imagen de la pantalla.

—¡Te quiero, papá! —gritó Silvan, y sacudió la mano en gesto de despedida antes de desaparecer por un lateral.

—¡Yo también te quiero, papá! —exclamó Auri, a su vez, y le mandó un beso bien sonoro con un ademán teatral. Después, los pasos a la carrera y las risas de ambos se perdieron en el piso de arriba.

Diecisiete trataba de no reír pero no lo conseguía.

—Joder… —acertó a decir, apenas se hubieron ido.

Se miraron él y Ruby y terminaron, irremediablemente, riendo a carcajadas.

La conversación siguió por derroteros dispares, desde los achaques de vejez de Tristan hasta los últimos trabajos de Silvan en el colegio.

Y llegó el momento de las despedidas, los besos prometidos y los deseos susurrados.

Siempre era así. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que aprendieron que las despedidas no dolían tanto cuando no les daban el significado completo de un adiós. Realmente no lo eran. Eran un "hasta mañana", o un "te veo luego", acompañados de un "te quiero" y de muchas sonrisas tranquilas. Eran breves.

Así era mejor para todos. Los niños se habían acostumbrado a esa manera de vivir. Tanto era así que no les resultaba tan duro como a la misma Ruby. Ella, de vez en cuando, sí que necesitaba un bis de las videoconferencias que solían mantener casi a diario. Y ese bis se lo pedía a escondidas, por mensajes escritos, una vez que los niños se dormían.

Diecisiete apagó el televisor y recuperó su taza de té a medio terminar. Se había enfriado.

Con ella en la mano salió al exterior, donde la luz crepuscular brillaba de forma tenue con tonalidades violetas y, en el cielo, comenzaban a encenderse millones de estrellas.

Aquello era lo que más le gustaba a Diecisiete de aquel paraje: una hoguera bajo un cielo oscuro salpicado de luces. Y cuando Ruby estaba con él bajo aquella bóbeda, el momento tocaba la perfección.

Con semejante visión nocturna los primeros días allí echó de menos su ajada mecedora. Le habría sacado partido por las noches. Pero como no la necesitaba ya para desconectarse, pronto abandonó el sentimiento de morriña.

Solía tumbarse en el suelo o sentarse en un tronco frente al claro en el que encendía su fuego diariamente, y allí admiraba el manto estrellado durante horas.

Aquello le daba paz, una paz inexplicable con la que podía acostarse en una cama y "desconectarse"… Mejor dicho, DORMIRSE como cualquier ser humano.

Observar las llamas siempre le había gustado, aquella era una de las pocas cosas que habría asegurado que le relajaba. Ver consumirse la leña fue su forma de percibir el paso del tiempo cuando su vida se limitaba a un vagar errático en el Bosque del norte.

Pero ya no era lo mismo. Ahora el fuego le recordaba a su hogar, a su familia.

Apiló algunos troncos en el centro de un círculo rodeado de rocas y encendió un fuego con una pequeña descarga de _ki_.

Se tumbó en el pasto, colocó las manos tras su cabeza y se sumergió en la negrura de la noche, alumbrada de forma lúgubre por el resplandor de las llamas.

Vio un búho desaparecer por el hueco de un árbol cercano con un ratón en el pico, y lo escuchó ulular llamando a sus polluelos, que aguardaban en el interior. El día anterior había contado tres.

Oyó el crepitar de la madera. El rumor de las olas que golpeaban las rocas del acantilado. El sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose al suave viento...

Y en medio de aquella paz escuchó el sonido de notificación de un nuevo mensaje recibido.

Extrajo su smartphone del bolsillo y desbloqueó la pantalla.

Una foto apareció en la ventana de chat. Diecisiete la descargó. En ella salían dos caritas sonrientes. Una de ellas, la de su hijo más pequeño, lucía un hueco nuevo entre dos de sus dientes. Auri, a su lado, guiñaba un ojo y hacía la V de victoria con los dedos de una mano.

" _Incisivo lateral fuera. Auri le ha ayudado"_ , era la frase explicativa del documento gráfico que Ruby acababa de hacerle llegar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa. La clase de ayuda de Auri podía imaginarla: un señor puñetazo. Siempre estaba dispuesta a golpear por una buena causa.

Diecisiete dejó el teléfono en el pasto, junto a su cabeza, con una sonrisa. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se lo pensó y recuperó el aparato.

"¿Duermen?".

" _Sí"._

Él movió los pulgares sobre el teclado de la pantalla pero se detuvo al ver _" **Escribiendo…** "_ bajo el nombre de Ruby en la ventana de chat.

" _Te extraño..."._

Diecisiete suspiró al leer su mensaje. Él también la extrañaba. Había días que era simplemente insoportable.

"Sólo será una semana más, 'Bichóloga', ¿recuerdas? No pienses en eso. Será mejor que te concentres en que las tortugas no se te desmadren".

 _"Las tortugas no me dan problemas. Los lobos solitarios sí…"._

Diecisiete miró aquellas dos frases durante dos minutos enteros. No sabía qué responder a eso. Tras dudar un instante rodó sobre sí mismo, recostó el peso sobre los antebrazos y tecleó rápidamente.

"¿Podrás traerme sándwiches de mermelada cuando vengas?", y pulsó el botón de enviar.

Se puso colorado al releer la chiquillada que acababa de escribir. ¿Qué gilipollez era aquella? Pero, ¿como que sándwiches de mermelada?

Se tapó los ojos con una mano y resopló. El teléfono sonó, avisándole de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

" _Los que quieras, mi amor"._ Y Ruby acompañó aquella respuesta con un emoticono de sonrisa.

Él esbozó una de su propia cosecha.

" _¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Quieres que te lleve té?"_ , añadió Ruby, entonces.

"Sí".

Envió aquel monosílabo y pensó en cómo seguir la conversación de una forma más hábil sin mencionar manjares dulces. Sonrió y tecleó.

"Ve pensando qué quieres hacer cuando vuelva a casa en vacaciones".

 ** _Escribiendo…_**

" _Parece mentira que no sepas lo que quiero de ti"._

La respuesta de Ruby le arrancó una carcajada.

"Aparte de eso, 'Bichóloga'. Te noto desesperada".

" _Porque te quiero"._

Él entornó los ojos, indeciso, antes de enviarle una respuesta adecuada: un emoticono con lentes de sol.

" _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?"_ , escribió Ruby.

"Yo pregunté primero y aún no me has contestado. Cuando lo hagas tendrás tu respuesta".

" _Está bien, tú lo has querido._ _Llévanos de crucero"._

—¿Qué? —Diecisiete respondió en voz alta, con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa.

 ** _Escribiendo…_**

" _A dar la vuelta al mundo",_ añadió ella.

Él rió y se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas en la hierba. Las respuestas de Ruby, sus reacciones, eran tan imprevisibles como siempre.

"Veré qué puedo hacer…", respondió él, finalmente.

" _Te tomo la palabra. Buenas noches"_ , escribió ella. Diecisiete frunció el ceño.

"Espera".

" _¿Qué?"._

Sus dedos dudaron sobre el teclado. No, no quería despedirse de ella aún. Mantener aquel vínculo nocturno mediante mensajes le estaba levantando el ánimo aquel día.

Pensó unos instantes antes de escribir lo que sabía que iba a lograr mantener a Ruby enganchada al otro lado de la línea.

"Yo también a ti".

 ** _Escribiendo…_**

 ** _Escribiendo… … … …_**

Y diecisiete rió.

Nunca fallaba. Si quería podía mantenerla despierta toda la noche sólo dedicándole aquellas palabras que significaban tanto entre ellos dos.

 **...**

Abrió los ojos en su cama, con las primeras luces del amanecer. Su sistema de chequeo en segundo plano realizó algunas verificaciones antes de que Diecisiete se activara por completo y se enderezara, desperezándose.

Se vistió con su camiseta de mangas verdes con las siglas de la organización para la que trabajaba, unos jeans, sus botas negras, y emergió de su pequeña casita colocándose los guantes negros, justo para ver alzarse el sol por el este.

El amanecer siempre era una esperanza para los hombres. Para él así había sido. Cada nuevo día al que la máquina había abierto los ojos había significado una nueva oportunidad para el ser humano que aún se ocultaba en él.

Aquel día optó por dejar su 4x4 naranja aparcado junto al puesto de vigilancia y patrullar la isla volando.

Se elevó en el aire y comenzó con su inspección. Primera parada: el Manantial.

El único ejemplar de minotauro que había en la isla se hallaba dormitando no muy lejos del acuífero del territorio que dominaba. Estaba tranquilo. Era un buen augurio, Diecisiete había aprendido a leer las señales en el comportamiento de aquellas criaturas, y gracias a esto, muchas veces, le habían puesto sobre aviso de la proximidad de algún peligro.

Le oyó resoplar de forma grave, en sueños. Parecía que, de momento, iba a reinar la calma.

Ascendió hasta una altura desde la que podía otear perfectamente los límites naturales de la isla, y pronto desechó aquella primera impresión de que iba a tener un día pacífico. No tardó mucho en localizar unas barcazas acercándose por el norte. Sonrió al reconocer el estandarte de los mercenarios que se habían vuelto asiduos en la isla Russet.

—Rojo sobre plata. Deberían ser, más bien, dos tibias y una calavera… —murmuró, cruzado de brazos.

Seguro que no erraba al pensar que tenían intención de dirigirse directamente al Manantial, en busca del minotauro. Y, al espiar las maniobras de desembarco, comprobó, satisfecho, que aquella vez habían venido con todo.

Treinta y cinco fueron los vehículos acorazados que contó, todos dotados de lanzacohetes que identificó rápidamente como BM-8. Los ojos de Diecisiete hacían chiribitas. Al fin iba a tener algo de resistencia…

Pero no podía tener un enfrentamiento en un lugar como la bahía en la que estaban desembarcando. Ese era un lugar estrecho que, además, era el hábitat de muchas especies en peligro de extinción.

—Mmmh… —gruñó, pensativo.

No. Sería mejor dejarles avanzar un poco más.

Hasta el territorio del minotauro se llegaba atravesando una zona desértica, justo en el centro de la isla. Aquel era el sitio idóneo para una batalla con misiles de ese tipo. ¡Las explosiones iban a ser espectaculares!

Les siguió por el aire procurando, cuidadosamente, no ser detectado, igual que cuando jugaba con sus hijos al "cazador cazado". De hecho era precisamente en aquellas lides en las que se le ocurrió aquel juego a Diecisiete para entretener a sus hijos.

Una avanzadilla con tres vehículos de reconocimiento se separó del resto y se adentró en la zona desértica. Sólo debían avanzar cien metros más y se situarían en el punto que Diecisiete había establecido mentalmente como lugar perfecto para la batalla.

Y cuando lo hicieron, vieron al androide aterrizar tranquilamente delante de los vehículos, cortándoles el paso.

Su sola visión bastó para incitarles a atacar. Dispararon tres de los cohetes que llevaban armados en el techo de los vehículos y Diecisiete los desvió o interceptó con sus propias manos.

Del interior de los acorazados salieron no menos de veinte mercenarios armados con fusiles de asalto.

—No aprendéis nunca —musitó, pasando por alto el hecho de que era él mismo quien se encargaba de provocarles a volver.

Aquel día fue diferente a pesar de la escaramuza a la que el androide estaba acostumbrado ya porque formaba parte de su rutina.

Fue diferente porque Diecisiete no sabía que no estaba solo. De no haber estado completamente absorbido por la visita de los mercenarios, habría detectado fácilmente a un guerrero ataviado con un dogi de color naranja que, a su vez, le buscaba. Un guerrero por el cual a él le transformaron en lo que era.

Y lo que tampoco sabía era que el encuentro con este desconocido, que no lo era tanto, significaría un antes y un después en su solitaria vida.

Detuvo algunas balas, desvió otras y sonrió, disfrutando de los ataques que le dirigían, ajeno al extraño visitante y al sino al que se hallaba atado ya, sin saberlo.

 **..::::::::..**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:** _

_No repetiré una despedida nostálgica ahora. De hecho acabo de terminar de escribir este epílogo y lo que siento no es tristeza a diferencia de cuando acabé el capítulo anterior. Siento felicidad, satisfacción por cómo he logrado que acabe la historia: uniéndola a la saga del Torneo Multiversal y dándole sentido a la locura de deseo que Diecisiete explica a Goku cuando accede a participar en dicho torneo: ¡un puto crucero para viajar por el mundo! XD_

 _No siento este epílogo como un adiós, sino como un hasta luego. Y no es un final, es un principio. Espero que a vosotros también os de la misma impresión._

 _Y además, he dado pistas en el párrafo en el que se mencionan los sucesos de Boo… Diecisiete vivió a su manera el ataque de Magin Boo, la destrucción del mundo. Y esto voy a plasmarlo en otro fic, probablemente un One Shot._

 _Aunque pensé incluir esa parte aquí, finalmente no lo hice porque no tenía nada que ver con la historia que pretendía contar acerca del proceso de humanización de él. Los sucesos de Boo, son una tragedia en su vida, pero la conclusión que saca Diecisiete de ellos, la escribiré en dicho One Shot ;)_

 _Ya que me he lanzado a hablar de proyectos futuros, aprovecho la ocasión para anunciar que he comenzado una serie de capítulos autoconclusivos con escenas eliminadas de "Diecisiete", que serán unas veinte, aproximadamente. Se llama "Retazos de una metamorfosis"._

 _Y por último: a veces me pregunto, ¿qué habría pasado con Ruby y con todos en el futuro del que vino Trunks, con Mirai Diecisiete…? No digo nada más ;)_

 _Sólo me queda darte las gracias, lector, por haber llegado hasta aquí, por leer la historia que una humilde escritora decidió iniciar y que creció hasta hacerse un monstruo XD_

 _¡Regresaré con más Diecisiete! ¡Lo prometo!_

 _¡Y también con más Mirai Trunks! ¡Juntos y por separado!_

 _¡Un abrazo enorme! ¡Adéu-siau!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	59. Aviso

_"El amanecer es siempre una esperanza para los hombres."_

 **"Diecisiete"**

Notas finales

 **..::::..**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Sólo quería avisar de que acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de este fic. Se llama "Sin equipaje" y podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil.

A todo aquel que se pase por allí a dar una ojeada, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
